continuing into the light
by max333
Summary: with the mayor down & a new one ready, willing & able, Max, Alec and the rest of TC must battle publicity, siblings, old enemies, new dangers, & above all max & alec will become what they never thought they could be...parents. NEXT & FINAL SEASON COMING IN TWO MONTHS!
1. tense moments & deputy mayor

I'll start off with sorry for taking so long, I wanted to get a lot pre-written that way all it would need was editing, so here's the first for the second – fourth, however this will go, DA's fourth season and my second stint to the series. You know what I mean, either way its continued from 'into the light'.

Now mind you updates won't be as often as id like but it WILL BE UPDATED! You have my word! So don't loose faith, and please I promise not to abandon as long as you don't! but all in all please, read & review!

Season 4. ep.1

Things were going so fast. So much blood seeping out from beneath the fabric I had placed over the Mayor. It seemed as if the fabric was actually drawing more blood out, acting as a sponge, instead of doing its initial job of staunching. _Stupid fucking fabric…_I forced myself to remain calm. Thankfully, my transgenic mind loaded everything into its proper place so I could start directing orders within seconds.

"Alec, go see how far away the ambulance is! You two…!" I called out to two of the Mayor's security detail. They quickly responded, thoughts of taking orders from a transgenic far from their heads. I started with the taller one first. "I need you to give me your suit jacket. This piece I have on him isn't doing its job. We need to stop this bleeding! You!"

I motioned to the other one as his colleague took off his black suited business jacket, "Use whatever contacts you have-I don't care-and find out who could have made this shot that's in Seattle. This was no anti-drunk-ass looking to be on a crusade." Needless to say, they all started to get to work as I was able to let the Mayor go for a few brief moments. Gathering myself up just a little bit more, I pulled out my own cell and dialed Cece's number.

She answered on the first ring with no greeting, just demanding, "Max what the HELL is going on out there? Are you both okay?" I had no chance of getting a word in till she stopped her rant, it had me subconsciously raising a brow, "We just saw the news reports. Dix is trying to find footage of where the shot came from with the hover drones but-" I stopped her frantic spiel.

"First off, we're both okay…" _physically that is…_I looked down briefly to see the Mayor's blood still caking the right portion of my clothes. Clothes I may now have to throw away. _How the hell would I get all this blood out?_ Sighing, I bring myself to more important matters as I continue talking to Cece, "Secondly, we have to find that sniper. This shot came from an extended distance. And I don't know about you, but I don't see a crack pot-diesel donning-trannie hater making that shot."

There was no way it was a local crack-pot that made the shot. It would be near impossible alone to get a high powered weapon like that in Seattle without going through black market deals. And we ourselves go through those channels. Those bitches are expensive as hell to try to purchase. Locals couldn't afford that. "Neither Alec, our security nor myself heard the shot coming." _Well I didn't hear it…but I felt it…_something I was severely regretting trying to ignore.

"So, you think it was a professional hit?" she questioned, then changed her voice level. "Makes more sense though. I don't see 'diesel-donners' making a high powered shot like that. The impact alone tore Tom's shoulder to shreds, literally..." _I know Cece…I was there…_ "Killing him on impact….that has to be a high powered rifle. I don't see a regular hand gun making that shot."

Her thought process was leading us into the right direction...talk about team work. As bad as it is, I think we'd make Lydecker proud…the very thought had me nearly crinkling my nose in disgust. Last thing I would have ever thought of was to make him proud, "I'll ask Mole since he's a big weapons consultant along with Daniel. If anyone could I.D. the weapon, it's them. They'd just need one thing."

I refrained from biting out 'what?' on the phone in front of the body guards. I was still trying to maintain my professionalism in this now adrenalized situation, "They'd need the bullet. Or at least an incredibly 80% or higher match of it to tell you what type of rifle." I nodded, "I'll see what I can do. Oh, FYI! I have a feeling we're gonna be dealing with some prejudicially challenged po poes in a hot second here, so we may not be home for a while." I just hoped it wasn't too long.

Snapping my phone shut, I didn't bother waiting for her response as the ambulance with its three sector cop car detail came up hot and fast. The ambulance workers looked ready to carefully pull the Mayor from his position and load him up onto the gurney. Alec and I, without further thought, followed the cheap bed on wheels. One of the paramedics stopped us.

"Whoa, you aren't going with him, you're going with them!" the ambulance personnel that loaded the Mayor up sneered at us as he closed the double doors, pointing his finger towards the cops behind us. I sneered back in revulsion at his remark. Not to mention I refrained from shoving him out of my way and up into the ambulance. "Prejudice piece of-" I stopped as I saw Alec.

Following his eyes I looked back in time to find ourselves being unjustly grabbed by sector cops. With the ambulance now leaving, we found ourselves each being shoved against two separate cop cars. _Fucking figures…_ "Look we didn't do anything!" I try to explain. _Why do I feel like I've been here before?_ You'd think these dumbasses would have at least half a brain in their heads.

I couldn't say much more as my face kissed the hood of the cop's car…not my first time but it was the first time I was pregnant while kissing one, "Shut up you piece of trannie filth. Unless you want to add more onto your sentence…" I bit down on the urge to spit out a few choice words at him. Didn't need him to add anything else. The words "resisting arrest" in the form of verbalness wasn't something I wanted to deal with, not in my condition.

He shoved me further onto the cop car, my immediate thoughts going to my unborn baby that was currently residing in my womb, "Hey watch it you fu-" I heard Alec start to say as the cop that was detaining him clipped him in the back of the head and sneered, "Watch your language animal or I'll find everything in the damned book to throw you away for a few life sentences."

Alec turned to face him, "When in the hell did I ever give the impression that I gave a rat's ass regardin' what you do with me?" Seeing the look in Alec's eyes caused the cop to hesitate for a moment. After all, what's more dangerous than a mated transgenic male that was not only being threatened, but having his mate just a few feet from him being threatened as well?

"This here…" Alec indicated with his cuffs he was currently sporting, "Just goes to show why I hate sector cops. The automatic thought process of 'oh the trannies did it' when there's clear evidence stating that we didn't do a damn thing!" His words were true, we all knew, but now, the cop he was facing off against grabbed what little backbone he had and used it to shrug in response, "Not the way I saw it."

Alec narrowed his eyes in suspicion as did I_…what was this ass up to?_ "As a matter of fact..." he motioned to one of his buddies to come over. Alec briefly shut his eyes at the sight. He knew what they were going to try and do and it obviously irked him. "Seriously?" he muttered out, not that they could hear but I did…benefits of a being a pregnant highly hormonal transgenic. You got to have the majority…if not all…of your senses heightened.

His buddy came over and handed him a firearm... I groaned inwardly, knowing it was the one that was on Alec. They apparently frisked him while he was being handcuffed. It had been Alec's main preferred piece to carry on him just in case. I could see the gleam in the cop's eyes like he just found the prize at the bottom of the box. This wasn't going to end well. The cop that had been cuffing me pushed a little too hard, causing a small whimper from my throat that he couldn't hear, but Alec did, and he didn't like it.

"HEY! Watch it with her, you ass!" he growled through his shout, now ignoring the threat the gun had to his own safety. The cop didn't see the threat in Alec's eyes that stood before him, "Mind your own business, freak." The officer handling me threw back, "What's it matter to you anyways?" he remarked callously, "In case your corrupt brain can't figure it out, she's pregnant." The lingering look Alec left me and my stomach left no doubt in their heads on who the father was.

"Damn…man…" he cop who had me against the hood remarked a little stunned and a little disgusted. I couldn't figure out which one was more prominent, "Jezz…you trying to re populate the earth with your trannie filth? Oh hell no-we can't have that now can we?" it got me a little riled up to say the least, "We're not all animals, you dick! We're human…for the most part anyways." _Weakly…I shouldn't have sounded weak…_the cop pulled me back up now that the cuffs were on me.

Nasty breath against my ear, I fought the urge to recoil at the scent despite the fact that it was behind me as he spat out in low tones, "That's a load of BS you piece of-" I'd had it, I'd been insulted, _un justly_ cuffed I might add, the ass hadn't even read me my rights… and damn it all I am a human! Rights are supposed to be read to me! Besides we are all a part of the animal kingdom. So I've got more than you-so what!

"You might wanna take back your words there, dick." Alec warned him, "Or what?" he challenged. Alec looked on menacingly and I felt the shift in the cop behind me. He was in fear of what Alec could possibly do to him. "Who says HE will be the one to do anything?" I threw out right before I jammed my heel into his shoe, then threw my head back into his face, feeling the bones in his nose break on contact.

"Don't screw around with a pregnant X5, you pig, we're not all that happy 'bout being threatened, or having our children threatened." I told him, standing there, ready to do it again if I had to. Seeing an opportunity I took a page from Zack's playbook and kicked the dick while he was down, "Turn a bout's fair play ass." I muttered out just loud enough for him to hear. Yeah, I could have run.

There's even a good possibility I'd run fast enough to avoid any bullets that came my way…but Alec was there and I wasn't EVER going to leave him. And come to think of it, if I ran now, it would make us look even more guilty than we already did…even if we hadn't done anything. I knew damned well that our mug shots were now littering the t.v.'s and news stations all over the city anyway. Where the hell would I go if everyone recognized me everywhere I went?

However, I now saw Alec's gun still in the cop's hand, Alec answered without being questioned, "Yeah, that's my gun." Like 'so what?', "Go ahead and have your guys check it. It'll be negative for a recent shot or any GSR and I'd bet you your next scrawny paycheck that the little nine millimeter that it uses isn't big enough to have been the one to hit the Mayor. The gun that shot the Mayor was way bigger than mine. So it'll kinda blow your theory into a puff of smoke…right?" I groaned inwardly.

I love my man, I love him to death, I do, but the terms he learned in Common Verbal Usage were really out-dated. Oh yeah, lets update the latest weapons and spy gadgets out there so our transgenics can be more effective in the field. But let's not worry too much about interactive vocabulary. The cop didn't seem to like being mentally tested, especially against a young X5 series.

"You got it all figured out, don't ya, you trannie freak!" he practically spat out. Alec reached up to wipe away the invisible spittle from of his face. Letting his hand fall down, he remarked in a similar fashion as he had with Normal at one time, "I prefer the term 'genetically empowered'." he smirked. _Oh Alec…_even when the ball was falling out of his court he still preferred to go down swinging, "But... proud to be a FREAK too. I'd take being a freak to being a Pig-headed ass any day of the week."

The officer had had enough by this point. I wasn't sure what riled him more. The invisible spit, or the "proud to be a freak over a pig" piece. Either way, he was pissed, "Get these freaks loaded up. We're heading back to the precinct." The cop I had recently head-butted was now pinching his nose to staunch the never ending blood flow_…seemed that these guys didn't get out much if this was seemingly the first time he got a broken nose…_as he glared at me in hatred once more.

"Want more?" I asked in an acutely professional manner, much like I had told the now dead clerk at that hotel with Bruno 'Have a nice night'. However, as I felt two sets of arms grab me, I turned to glare back as they took an arm each to lead me away from Alec and into a squad car. Yeah, at any point, I could have broken out. But this wasn't about that. We had to show that we weren't the enemy…no matter how hard that was.

The drive to the police station was as riveting as 'Wicked' would be on ice…if you actually enjoyed that crap. The cops in the front were rambling on about the latest sporting bet they lost while the one in the back sitting a seat and a half over wouldn't stop glancing at me. I wasn't sure if it was in fascination over being so close to a transgenic or if it was out of curious lust.

Either way I was getting agitated by his consistent head movements. "Take a picture it'll last longer." I spat out, not in the mood to play nice. The one cop in the passenger seat had also been currently busy taking care of his nose with a few Kleenex and now that I look at him more closely at his face_…even with the blood…_we'd had a run in before_…over at Langford prison_.

He was the same cocky little douche bag that jacked $54 bucks from me while 'processing me'_…more like groping me since he thought I was a oh what did he call me…oh yeah 'a strung-out little skeeze-bag-tramp'…_through the system while his cop buddy smirked, chuckled and looked on. _Douche bag._ He noticed my stare through the rear view mirror.

"You got a problem freak?" he asked. Right before the cop right beside me could utter a word at my "picture" statement. "You don't remember me do you?" I asked, probably best if he didn't…didn't need him asking any questions, could lead to more problems, "Should I?" he inquired trying to sound uncaring. I wanted to tell him 'You jacked fifty-four bucks from me over two and a half years ago.' A transgenic never forgets. "No I guess not." I remarked ignoring him.

After all, telling him that and explaining why I've been out longer probably wouldn't be beneficial, so if he didn't remember, that's cool_…for now…_cause when we get out, I'll find a way to pay him back_…with interest_. "Unit two, please respond, over." The dispatch radio suddenly sparked to life catching a part of my attention. Nose bleed douche bag picked it up, answering, "What's the problem, over?" "Unit two we've been notified to make a separate route for your vehicle and for unit four's."

The cop looked over at the driver sharing a mixed look. "Ah, dispatch, why are we being placed on a different route, over?" he asked, "It seems our newest cell additions have sparked MANY protestors outside the doors and are blocking the gates. We can't afford to bring the new arrivals in through the front gate, so we need to route you through the back. Over." The nose bleed douche bag sighed, "Copy that, over." His counter-part driver grunted in disapproval.

"This is bullshit, man. Trannie freaks should go through the front same as everyone else." His partner agreed, "They had PR issues to deal with same as the rest of the departments. If we go through the front and the protestors kill the freaks in question, then that's bad press on us." My curious back seat cop told them, "What do you know?" Nose Bleed spat out angrily, "The department can't afford anymore bad press." He stated simply.

"He's right. If those protestors kill us…" _not that they could, one shot here or there and transgenic speed alone would act and we'd be nothing but a blurring memory…_ "Then it would spark outrage for many others. Besides how do you know that they're there in protest? They could be there in support of our transgenic cause." I informed them like they were incredibly stupid idiots for not thinking of that option.

_Fucking morons!_ "Bull, no one…" the driver bent back to look when the cop next to me gave him a look, "What?" he asked, "You do read the papers on occasion right?" he retorted. Seeing the look on his face right before the cop went back to the road, he remarked, "The transgenics are gaining support these days. So she's unfortunately right. There's an INCREDIBLY SLIM chance that they could be there to support her and that other trannie freak in the other squad car."

I couldn't tell if it was an insult completely or if there's a compliment within that statement. I rolled my eyes either way. "So, which way is our new route taking us?" the mook with the nose bleed asked, "Its taking us just five minutes out of our way. Remember it's just to go around back." the driver reminded him. The other one decided to grab some more tissues to keep the blood at bay, "Bitch really nailed you huh?" the driver commented, smiling at his counterpart.

I smiled myself, "If you want, I could spread it around?" nobody called me a bitch unless I was truly in that moment acting like a bitch_…I wasn't…not right now anyways_. Nose bleed cop looked back, tissues packed round his nose. "Look trannie bitch-" I corrected his less than broken record phrase, "I prefer genetically empowered bitch. Get it right, you extorting moron!"

"You shut your m-" Nose Bleed was about to reach over the seat for me. I was prepping myself to fight when the cop beside me held me back_…oh yeah, that's gonna really help you out..._and the driver placed his spare hand on Nose Bleed's shoulder, "Shut it Miller none of that. Settle down! We've got to watch where we're at. This isn't the time to be bitching to the trash in the back seat."

Nose Bleed settled back into his seat and grumbled out a few choice obscenities, directed at yours truly, that I couldn't resist smirking at knowing I was making the ass lose control as we headed down a rough patch on the road. I zoomed in my enhanced sight and saw the dozens of pot holes to come. _Lovely…last thing we need is for these guys to break an axle down this road._

_So Miller is the name of the nose-bleed-douche-bag that fleeced me of my money…_filing that information away mentally, Miller warned his partner, "Hey you might want to drive a little slower. We can't afford to damage our car…again." I smirked at that. He probably didn't even realize I could hear that little whisper. As tempting as it was I didn't need to alert them of one of my abilities. Besides, enhanced hearing can be a useful tool later on or in any event.

_As Deck used to tell us,_ "_true power is better left concealed"_. _Can't believe the old codger was right!_ "Dispatch sent us the GPS coordinates. According to them, we need to make a left over there." _Great! Po poes with little to no mental acumen. _Which means that Alec's got to be having fun trying to keep his temper in check while I'm stuck over here and he's got his own rally of cops to deal with.

Seeing an unused alley way ahead I see that it's a tight fit but its going to be our route now. Using it the cops go down it steadily as we over come the pot hole road. My cuffs were still getting on my nerves as I was itching to grab something, a pen, a paper clip, anything to undo the cuffs, but I remained good…as irritating as it was. Remembering Deck's long ago words about concealed power, it's best for now to let them think they got me.

Hearing the barest of winds brushing by the vehicle, we saw the back entrance to the station coming into view. I saw Alec already standing there. We slowed to a stop. I was roughly grabbed out of the car and escorted through the station. If you wanna call being shoved and pushed as being escorted. They did the same to Alec as they forced us down a corridor. Alec's normal humor came out, seeming a little odd in this predicament, but that's my man! Finding humor in everything.

"So Maxie…How'd you like your ride?" he asked me sarcastically as he himself was being roughly shoved. Feeling me get shoved into him, he angled his body as he caught me with it and bound arms shooting a glare to the officer that was currently man-handling me. Miller just smirked, "What? You got a problem, freak?" he asked belligerently, still shoving me little by little down the hallway.

Alec gritted his teeth, all humor gone. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I got a problem with your treatment of people. Especially when it comes to pregnant women." Alec retorted anger lacing his voice. I'd be surprised if he wasn't angry by this point. He received a shove in answer. "Just keep moving." Well, correct that. Miller attempted to shove him, but shoving Alec was like shoving a brick wall.

Before Miller could act on his agitation, the captain stepped in front of us. "I've dealt with a lot of things coming through those doors, drug dealers, prostitutes, gun runners, racketeers, thieves, but never had I dealt with a trannie. I guess there's a first time for everything." He looked like he was in between two different emotions-shocked and pissed. "Put them in my office. I have a detective coming in shortly." We were whisked away before we could utter a word.

Two double doors later, we were escorted through the captain's office. Alec was once again roughly seated in front of the desk as Miller pulled the other seat from next to him and had me sit in it against the wall. Un-cuffing my left hand he placed the now empty cuff on the metal rim of the chair. "You must really get a kick out of making people feeling lower than yourself." Alec's matter-of-fact remark-and the look he was soon to see on his face clearly struck a nerve within Miller.

"What did you say?" he asked menacingly looking back at him, Alec didn't look phased with it, just smiled back, "You heard me." he remarked with some added cockiness in his voice. Miller stalked over to him but before he could say or do anything, the captain walked in and began conversing, "So what happened out there today? Anyone have an explanation?" he asked.

Miller pulled out Alec's Glock and placed it in front of the chief on the desk, "I found this on THIS one…" he stated, nodding toward Alec, "right after the Mayor was shot. He was in point blank range of the Mayor. So I think he's the prime suspect as the shooter." Alec rolled his eyes, "Right, just blame the transgenic cause he's the easy target." That gained their attention.

"If you had any brain cells left, you'd know I didn't shoot the one man that's actually trying to HELP us. So tell me, what reason would I have for shooting him?" The chief looked thoughtful_…maybe he was actually considering Alec's words…did we find the one guy on the police force that knew how to think for himself?_ I piped up, "Look, hurting the Mayor in any sort of way would never help us in our cause." Miller tried to interrupt, but the captain held up his hand…briefly…

Encouraged by this, I continued, "We are the last people to want the Mayor dead. We need the Mayor alive and able to make conscious decision so he can sign the treaty. Now, think about it… how would putting a hit out on someone we need help from, help us at all?" I could see the wheels turning in the chief's head, which gave me a little hope for this outcome.

He turned to Miller and shrugged. "She does have a point." Miller looked angered, "Sir she's a freaking trannie, she'll do anything so save her own ass!" The captain then looked at Miller, folding his arms. Miller took a step back, "So Miller, you tell me. What would be their motive for hurting the Mayor?" Miller grasped, "They could have been scamming the Mayor into the treaty thing."

The captain looked at him as if he was interested, but it looked to me like the captain was leading Miller into a trap. "So the Mayor finds out and they attempt to kill him?" Even the captain could see he was grasping at straws, "Yes sir…" Miller answered. The captain replied, "That's pure speculation and you know it Miller. How long have you been on my force? Five years, right? In that amount of time, has it ever occurred to you that we need PROOF. Not some made up half baked theory you conjured up out of your ass."

Miller was about to protest, but the captain raised his hand up as he stood and faced off with Miller, "Shut it Miller. I saw the video footage on the news. There is no way this gun made the shot. First off, Mr. Transgenic here…" he waved in Alec's direction, Alec simply threw a sarcastic smile his way, "was standing BEHIND the Mayor, while the Mayor was shot in the front. Second, the splash that bullet made came from a different gun… more like a rifle." The captain looked upset now.

Like he was having his time wasted on all of this. "So basically what you're saying is you got bupkiss. And you're wasting my time AND the tax payers dollars. Bring me some hard evidence to nail them or we'll have to let them go. Simple as that." _Finally! Somebody that was seeing reason!_ Alec and I exchanged a look of surprise. It's a rarity that someone looks past the prejudice and looks at our situation logically. It was a change…for the better.

And Miller was pissed, but he was studying Alec in a way that raised my radar. Alec stared back at Miller, eyes narrowed. "Chief, does this trannie look familiar to you?"

The captain looked Alec over a moment, "I don't think so, should he?" he asked the cop back, "I've arrested him before… when was it?" he asked himself more than Alec, despite the fact that he was looking at him. Alec's eidetic memory went into over-drive, I could see it in his eyes.

He glanced at me and I could tell he remembered. I kept quiet, hoping Miller wouldn't. Apparently, that kind of luck is rarely on our side because Miller snapped his fingers in recognition. "The Timothy Ryan murder!" he blurted out, happiness on his features. He was using that angle to hold him now, we could both see it. The chief eyed Alec in contemplation and then looked up to Miller.

His anger and skepticism running over his features, "Miller, I swear to God, if this is another one of your half-baked, prejudiced attempts to throw him in jail for simply having animal DNA, I'm going to fire your ass!" I couldn't stop the smile from encompassing my features. Miller wasn't favoring this at all. He clearly had an issue with anger management. Something that was currently being directed at us.

I had heard Alec groan at the name "Timothy Ryan". Only I could hear the groan_…Poor Alec…Having to suffer the whole mistaken identity crap all over again._ "That wasn't me." Alec said but Miller pointed at him. "Shut up you piece of filth! You killed the guy and then pulled his teeth out. And I'll prove it!" He marched out the door and yelled, "Jones! Bring me the file on Timothy Ryan! And snap to it! I need it yesterday!"

I hated it when cops tried to act like big bad asses. Don't get me wrong, they are asses anyway, but not big bad ones. I spoke up this time, frustration within my features, "That wasn't him! Manticore made clones of some of us, and Alec's clone killed Timothy Ryan!" Miller didn't want to buy it, "Likely story sweetheart." He sneered at me. I looked over at the chief. We got help from him up to this point and we could sure use a little more now.

He caught my look and nodded toward me, "I remember this murder, but it's been a while since I saw the sketch of the murderer...I have to check all sides." Jones, a female officer, came in bearing a thick folder. She thrust it into Miller's hands and hissed, "Next time you issue orders to me you dick, it won't be the trannies you'll be worried about. Got it?" and then she huffed out. Ignoring her, Miller placed the folder on the table and rifled through the contents until he got to the sketch and held it up.

And yes, it looked like Alec. But they still weren't getting it. The chief raised a brow and looked at Alec, comparing his likeness with the picture. "Listen to me!" Alec leaned forward in earnest, "I was out of town when those murders took place. Manticore soldier, remember? I didn't get out of Manticore until two years ago. Manticore sent me over seas. Those murders were done by my twin, X5-493. I am X5-494."

"Where's your clone now?" the chief asked, not sure if he should believe Alec but at least trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. "He's dead." I answered sadly...gaining their attention. Alec could see I was seconds away from confessing how I know this and he warningly asked, "Max?" he knew what I was risking by telling them everything and I could tell as much as he wanted to be out of the line of fire with the cops he'd rather it be him than me.

"I killed him myself..." That raised the eyebrows of both cops as I began to explain, "Ben...493...became delusional. He used to be in my unit when we were kids at Manticore. We broke out together in '09 and we were split up. Ben...well the reality of the world outside Manticore walls drove him over the edge. I found out what he was…doing." It hurt too much to give an accurate description of the accounts that I saw the remains of.

"He almost killed Father Destry...and if I hadn't have fought Ben off, Father Destry would have been another victim. I broke his leg, and a Manticore retrieval team was coming at us... he…" Alec could see how much of an emotional piece I was having. Only my family or those that I loved could elicit this type of emotion from me, actual emotions, "he…I broke his neck." I finally got out, not wanting to go into the nitty gritty details on the in between.

Hardening myself to them I finished off, "So he is no longer a threat, and THIS man is not the same man that murdered Timothy Ryan." "Yeah, I'm the sane one." Alec snarked in response. I resisted the urge to bit out at Alec_…Ben was a good guy, he was just…lost was all._ "Likely story, freak." Miller smiled thinking he'd won this round, "You got any proof of this piece of fiction?" I sent him a murderous glare for his accusations. That was my brother he was referring to, not a piece of fiction!

"Else wise…" he looked around, "I think we could add a charge of murder to the list of offenses. And that would send you to the electric chair…and to be a little honest, I'd gladly pull the switch myself!" I could see Alec's jaw tense as he stared Miller down and forced himself to stay calm as he gritted out steadier than the cops would even give him credit for, "Yeah, in my wallet. Left back pocket." Miller eyed Alec warily and looked around briefly before he approached and stood over Alec.

He ordered him much in the same manner he'd been ordering me around in, "Stand up." Alec eyed him dangerously, and keeping eye contact, he stood slowly making sure the cop wouldn't try anything or use his movements as a reason to create further problems for us. He reached behind Alec and pulled out the leather wallet before shoving Alec back into his seat roughly, "Sit down."

"Bite me." Alec murmured. "What was that?" Miller asked menacingly and Alec just stared him down in defiance. The phone buzzed on the chief's desk. The chief picked it up and answered, "Blackburn." The voice sounded frayed, "Sir, we found a photographer and reporter that got into the building through an air duct. We're trying to secure the duct, but we need to know how you want to handle this."

Captain Blackburn sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'll be there in a minute." He pointed at Miller, "If I see any bruises on either one of them, it's coming out of your ass." Once the captain left, Miller opened the wallet, finding a wad of cash before looking at Alec with a raised brow. Alec shrugged, "I help fund Terminal City with food and supplies." Miller just looked on like he didn't care nor believe him.

"Bull, you probably stole it off of some little old lady." He accused. I was tired of this, I bit out, "That money is for Terminal City, you moron." I continued to explain, "Alec is our treasurer of sorts. Take that away and you take away the basic necessities of food and bottled water." Miller laughed like I was kidding around, "And what about you, sweetheart? What's in your wallet?" Memories of him practically groping me the last time came back to my memory as I simply stared him down.

"I don't carry one. Just my sector pass." He smiled in carelessness as he pocketed the cash. Alec and I yelled, "Hey!" and "What the hell?" simultaneously. The cop ignored us and searched Alec's wallet again, coming up with the papers. The captain walked back into the office, "Damn reporters. I hate them all…" I nodded, "Something we both can agree on." he resisted the urge to smile as he walked around his desk to take a seat as he asked Miller, "Well, is he telling the truth?"

Miller looked somewhat disappointed, "Check them out." hoping that his boss's eyes would see a fraud where he couldn't. No one could nor would. The man that did those was the best in the business. Logan used him for a reason. The captain actually seemed relieved, "I hate to break it to you Miller, but it seems they're right." The captain walked over to show Miller the papers. "Out of the country…" he remarked, Alec nodded without thought.

"As I said before I was overseas when it happened and it's kind of hard to kill a person when you're not even in the same damn country." His voice was un-wavering and completely calm, maybe even a little arrogant. "Then how is it that the DNA match was IDENTICAL to your own?" Miller asked. Alec rattled off, "Hence the word 'clone', dumbass. Made from the same test tube. Everything about us physically is exactly the same. Mentally? Not so much." Like it was so obvious.

"You happen to have the better of the test tube babies sitting here **cuffed** before you." He jingled his hands indicated his cuffs. I blinked my eyes free of his words_._ Thankfully the papers seemed legit enough to Captain Blackburn. I was thanking whatever deity out there that I still had access to the contacts able to pull off the I.D. Turns out my time spent up in Logan's cozy little pent house wasn't for naught.

In all of the questioning one came to mind, "Where are the security guards of the Mayor's? They can back up our case." The captain looked reason to back up my own question when Miller responded, "A set of sector cops patrolling the area questioned them and took what was needed." _Great so they get a lecture and we get the fucking third degree….story of my fucking life…_

_Too bad I can't hit the wall…hitting things is such a stress reliever_…I briefly contemplated hitting Miller_…but that would probably not work in our favor…_briefly I notice Alec looking out the window of the door but could only see the reflection in his hazel orbs. Zooming in on them, I see his eye candy. _Firearms_. Not very distinctive considering I am looking through his eyes but it was enough.

I squeaked my chair to gain his attention. He looked back to me in question, while the other cops just ignored the movement, preferring to just sneer my way. My eyes read 'Don't even think about it, it won't make us look any better.' He gestured to his cuffed hands and used Manticore hand signals to tell me what he was thinking, 'These fuckers already want to crucify us! How much worse can we look?'. _Not necessarily…not if the captain really has half a brain in his head…_

_And doesn't let himself be over ruled by prejudicial emotions._ Using my own hands I told him, "We need to stay calm. Things might get better since this Captain seems to be better than his cop counter parts." However, Alec's patience, as well as my own, was running out. _Could be cause you've been sitting in here while the real sniper is getting away and probably out of Seattle by now._ "Doesn't make me feel any better bout the hand cuffs." He signaled out.

I already knew he was mentally grunting in frustration. It grew steadily within me as well…call it the rise of hormones making me anxious. I don't care. Either way I raised my voice to anyone that would listen to me, "Is there anyone here with an IQ over fifty? Besides the captain?" It was classic, even if I did say so myself. "Look its obvious we didn't do anything wrong here. So why don't you do as your captain tells you and let us go." It was merely a suggestion…one that Miller _clearly_ didn't want to take.

"Sir I really think you should reconsider. We should keep them here for further-"As Miller was talking, as if by some divine intervention, a tapping was heard at the door. Alec looked shocked and somewhat_…happy?_ Miller opened it up to reveal Clemente. I was now happy as well. Clemente was good people in my book, same as Otto was…in a way…sorta…wherever he was.

He saw Alec first, not much recognition there, but when he saw me his eyebrows quirked up, "Max?" he questioned. I nodded, "Yup…right there with you." I agreed with his facial question. 'Why are you even here?'

"Detective Clemente I heard you were coming down here." The captain remarked. Clemente responded, "What are the leaders of Terminal City doing here in custody?" Miller responded, "They're here on grounds of attempted murder. Sir."

Clemente looked over at us both, "Attempted murder?" he questioned for obvious reasons. He knew how important this deal with the Mayor was so why would we try to kill someone who was helping us out? "Yeah, see apparently these guys can't figure out how to frame us for a crime we **didn't** commit." Alec retorted cockily, "You'd think they'd be used to it by now." he murmured out the last part on a shrug.

Clemente raised his brow at this, but didn't comment, "You were at the Jam Pony siege." More of a statement than a question, "Yep." Alec replied, "Still got a slight scar from the bullet to prove it." He added on. Not that you could see the scar unless you were up close to it. Call it our surplus of stem cells, they don't like us to look flawed. I guess they didn't count on internal flaws.

"I remember, you stood next to Max in Terminal City's parking lot." Something must have passed through his eyes cause his next remark caught us off guard, "Got to give you credit for the wardrobe slip you gave us." I myself was slightly stunned at the compliment from him. Alec normally only got them from either myself, our friends or a member of our community. I was mildly surprised that he didn't remember Alec getting shot but then again he arrived after the fact.

"Anytime…I just hope the next time we meet it'll be under better circumstances." Alec told him, "Same here." I felt like laughing a little, mostly in pride since here was Clemente, someone with some power talking to us both like human beings with rights while our arresting cops were previously treating us like dirt. Turning to the cops Clemente asked them, "So what happened here?"

Not wanting Miller to lie here I jumped in, "Layman's terms? Here's the dealio. Larry there…" I motion to the one cop then to Miller, "and Curly here grabbed us up for trying to kill the Mayor. Never mind the fact that it would have taken a trained sniper at a great distance to make the shot in the first place or the fact that we were standing right NEXT to him and there's no friggin' way we could have shot him without the numerous cameras catching it on film!" I snip out before the cops have a chance to protest.

The officers looked irritated at my words. They knew it was the truth but they didn't want to let us out of custody. "I think it might be best to let them into your custody. That is why you came in today is it not?" the captain asked. I saw the captains face, he knew the truth, and as much as he might not want to, his position as leader for this station prevented him from letting the real attempted killers go. He wanted the real shooter to be found just as much as we did.

"Yes it is as a matter of fact. You want to un-cuff them or should I?" Clemente asked Miller. "Sir I don't think it's a wise idea to un-cuff the attempted murder suspects. Who knows-" Clemente looked around astonished for a second as Miller spoke, "Seriously, what kind of half-assed show are you letting your men run while you're not here?" The captain sputtered but Clemente continued on.

"Didn't any of you numbskulls figure out that the bullet was shot from a longer distance?" _silence…of course!_ "These two were standing point blank range of the Mayor! They're trained as highly skilled soldiers and wouldn't have missed that type of shot even in their sleep! Captain why in the hell would you make the decision to detain **them** and let the sniper escape into the wind? Whoever the shooter is probably made it across the city by now and on their way to the Canadian border." Clemente demanded.

"I did what I believed was best at the time." The captain stated now regretfully. But Miller had other thoughts, "These freaks of nature are the most valuable suspects. The city will demand their execution for what they've done. Terminal City's residents-" Clemente cut him off, "I'll save you from yourself right there." The captain didn't look pleased at Miller. _Oh I smell a suspension coming on…_ "Now look here-" once again Clemente took the floor. "Let me connect these dots here."

I had to nearly laugh as he gestured between myself and Alec, "Assume it's them that killed the Mayor, and then what?" They were about to respond when Clemente raised a hand for silence and continued, "Better question, do any of you see how idiotic this move is?" Miller opened his mouth then seeing Clemente's look shut it once again. "Get the trannies angry and cause approximately two hundred highly trained super-soldiers to become pissed at the Seattle police department and start an all out war against us?"

Even the captain was lowering his head in slight embarrassment_…and probably anger at having one of his own being the reason they were all getting a mouth full…_after all this was HIS precinct to run. "Was that what your plan was now?" The officers weren't so quick to respond now. Miller was like a gaping fish, trying to respond but couldn't say anything to save his own life. It was quite amusing.

"So you **want** to start an all out war then?" he acted like he was half in disbelief and half trying to see if they were even remotely bright in the head space department. "You do realize that they out-rank us in speed, strength, power, intelligence, agility-just to name a few…the only reasons why they're still handcuffed to the chairs is because they choose to be." He turned to us, folded his arms and said, "Why don't you two give us a little show-and-tell of what I'm talking about?" _Gladly! _I thought.

Using the right momentum, we broke the chairs that bound us before Alec grabbed two pens, threw one to me and within seconds, un-locked the cuffs. Clearly stunned, the cops prepared to use force to stop us, each reaching for their guns, but Clemente gave the signal to stand down. Once our show-and-tell was over, we simply sat back on the desk and chair, completely smug.

Producing smiles, we each sat around like we were in our own apartment, just hanging around doing nothing. This clearly pissed the cops off. Our blatant "what the fuck ever" was plastered in our very body posture. It was an odd picture for us both. Alec was leaning against the cop's desk fiddling with more pens, throwing childish smiles at the Captain. Like "I won't break nothing'…swear…" while I was perched up on top of chairs backing like I was using it for recreational purposes.

"These people clearly did nothing wrong so why don't you go and put a team on that sniper." Clemente's words had me smiling in pride, "Sir why even give them the dignity of calling them people? They're animals." Miller asked him. Clemente responded, "I call them people because they are. Nearly a year ago they had the option of killing innocent people and shooting a business place to smithereens, but they didn't." The captain knew Clemente was right. No one died that night. A baby was born, but no one died.

"But-" I think even the captain had had it by now with Millers words, "That's enough Miller! If I hear one more prejudicial remark from your mouth you will be on suspension for the remainder of the month!" _mental bravos here!_ I watched as Miller wanted to so bad to say one last thing, but the look in his bosse' eyes said 'boy I ain't playin'. "Now get out of here and send a team out for the sniper. And I swear to god…" he had to take a minute to calm himself down.

"If you just try to give me the run around with it and try to pursue them as the attempted murders it'll be your job. Not get out before I change my mind!" Miller was out of there faster than a jack rabbit trying to escape the coyote. His tail was so far between his legs you'd swear he walked extra funny. "You'll have to forgive my staff. The media really incites a lot of hatred around here. But from some tales that I have read from that 'New World Weekly' not all of your type are bad."

I mentally thanked Scetchy for that…and Alec for convincing me to do a few interviews and to let Joshua do them as well. It's pretty much well known how protective over the big lug I am. It's going to take a while till I see him as more than just "big fella". But back to the subject at hand here, I was going to remark on how that reporter is a good friend but thought against it. Didn't need him thinking we just paid Scetchy for the interviews done. This was good news though.

Moments later the captain released us into Clemente's custody. We walked out without restraints and without an 'escort'. "Thanks for that by the way." I told him grateful that we were in good hands now. We sat in his police car driving back to Terminal City. _Come to think of it…_ "Can we make a stop? We need to make sure the Mayor's okay. It's important." I asked him. Clemente looked in the rear view mirror.

"After all of that you want to go see the man that you nearly got thrown away for attempting to kill?" I nodded, "We need to be sure he's alive and in decent condition. It's not just our future that's at stake, it's the residents of TC as well." he sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing." I remarked, "So do I…" seeing the hospital coming into view I was grateful that it wasn't Harbor Lights. Didn't need another run in with 'psycho-no-pain-no gain-bitch' again.

Getting out of the car, we all headed in towards the back entrance. Before I could get near the sliding doors, Clemente stopped me, "Before we go any further, let me do the talking. I have clearance here. You don't." Alec smirked at my frown, 'Fine." I grumbled out. We continued to walk in when I heard Alec's, "Guy knows you well." I looked to him just before the meaning of his words hit and I hit him…lightly that is. Flashing his badge, Clemente asks, "Nurse Stella, Detective Ramon Clemente, Seattle PD. I'm here to escort two friends of the Mayor for a visit with him."

"Friends?" the nurse peered at us suspiciously from behind Clemente's back. Sighing, he nearly snapped out, "Look, I don't have all night. Who is in charge of security at this location? Holmes right?" she was a bit stunned Clemente knew him and responded with, "Yes sir, actually that is correct, but…" Clemente took the walkie-talkie that was still attached to his shoulder, pressing the button he said, "Hey Holmes? Clemente here. What's your status?"

"Everything is secure and tight over here sir. Mayor hasn't once been disturbed." He replied, "Do me a favor, will you? I'm down in the lobby. Call the nurse's station and let them know who your boss is and that I'm clear to come up with anyone I damn well please." Within seconds, the phone on the desk rang. I couldn't stop the small smug smile crossing my face anymore than Alec could stop his smile of mirth.

The nurse cast a look at all of us…I suspected it was out of fear of her boss due to her hesitancy to pick up the ringing object. She looked flustered as she picked it up, "Hel-Well, sir, the only reason why I hesitated…" she was apparently cut off as she sighed and answered, "Yes sir, they're on their way now." She handed Clemente a clip board to sign us all in, although it was obvious it was with great reluctance as she cast suspicious glances at Alec and myself.

We were all given visitor's passes, which was literally a sticky name badge with our names in black marker slapped to our clothes. We were then led to the back elevators that would lead to the Mayor's floor. Clemente pressed the button for the fourth floor once the doors shut. "Don't mind some of my men. They're not as welcoming as I am with you guys." I shrugged it off, "We're used to it…" Alec finished my thoughts out loud, "Yeah, unfortunately." I looked over briefly as we hit the fourth floor.

Ignoring the looks we got from his men, I went straight for the Mayor's room. However, I was thwarted by someone stepping into my path. Knocking into him, we both stumbled slightly as he straightened himself out but not before helping to right me up as well, not that I needed it but it was a nice gesture. "Sorry bout that, wasn't paying attention." He mumbled out. "No big dealio." My focus went back to where the Mayor was laying in a hospital bed.

The scene was bad but at last he was till alive. I sighed in relief that he was. Our worse fears were being settled. "Name's Gamble, Spencer Gamble." He iterated. I was seconds away from telling him to shove off when I noticed his attire and whom he was surrounded by_…the other members of the Mayor's security detail_. Now I was curious, "Max, Guevera." I answered, looking for answers myself. "I know of you, you're the leader of Terminal City." He responded back. "One of them…" I look back noticing Alec only a few feet behind me.

I signal for Alec to come forward along with Clemente to talk, "Alec here is my Second and helps me run Terminal City as well. This is Clemente of the Seattle PD. You work for the Mayor?" I asked after doing the round of intro's. He straightened out his tie responding, "I work for him yes. I'm now acting Deputy Mayor. I will be taking over his responsibilities till he recovers from his wounds."

I nod my head, "How severe are they?" Gamble sighed, "That security detail saved his life. But the impact did still do an insurmountable amount of damage." _So at least the X5 we put on the Mayor wasn't for nothing…last thing I'd want is for an X5 or for anyone protecting someone else, for their death to have been in vain…_ "How much?" Alec asked him wary of his words, "The bullet ripped right through several organs. He's lucky to be alive."

Anyone could tell Gamble was weary of the Mayor's ability to return to work any time soon. "I hate to be a kill joy but how long will he be down?" I looked up at Gamble, "He's presently in a coma. The doctor's had to induce it to give his body a chance to heal and not keep flat lining." That's bad…I looked through the glass before keeping my emotions at bay and asking, "As bad as this is to ask we need to know how this'll effect the treaty we were going to sign today."

Gamble sighed, "Perhaps we could set up a meeting to talk about that. I don't think that having this conversation in the hospital hallway is a very good idea." I ransacked my mind for an available time and date to set it up, "He's right. You don't know whose walking these hallways. Don't need extra complications to add to this." Clemente was right we didn't. "You know the old phone line that the Mayor used to get into contact with me?" I asked him.

Gamble shook his head no, "Here." I gave him the number to that line, "This your private number?" he asked. He took a decent glance at me in what I assumed was in 'interest' before presuming to be back on business. I ignored the slight look and cut off that train of thought, "No it's my office line. Call me with a time and date to set up. I'm sure you have to make room with all of your new meetings coming in. if I don't hear from you within a month we'll be contacting you."

He nodded at my words before pulling out his cell, presumably to see what he had to do next. We left leaving a lingering look towards the Mayor's security, then at his room before leaving for the elevator. Stepping into it Clemente hit the button for the floor we started out on. "Fun times. Huh?" Alec grunted sarcastically as the elevator doors closed and we started to move.

"Excitement follows me wherever I go." I replied sarcastically. "Well your fun times are about to be over." Clemente said. We both looked to get the reference to his meaning, "Right now you two are back to most wanted. Its going to take some time to clear up this muddied up mess so till then you two aren't to make any public appearances." I frowned at that. _How in the hell was I suppose to remain inside TC all day every day when I had a city to partially run and actual 'runs' to make?_

"We're good at sneak and creep, we can keep out of the public eye." Alec replied to him matter of factly. "I mean it. Wait till I call you so that you can make appearances." But, that can't… "That's not going to work. We're going to be in negotiations with the deputy Mayor in around a month, he might have us making public appearances." I told them both. "She's got a point there." Alec told Clemente. He sighed, "If you're seen next to him at 'social functions' then you're seen with political professionals."

I was about to ask 'what difference did that make?' when Alec touched my shoulder, "He means that political crap we're okay with but not making regular runs. Like seeing our friends out the outside." _Oh…well…I'll just bring them into TC as we have been. I can't go without seeing my girl, nor the goofiness that is Scetchy, or my buddy Herbal. _"We'll work around that." I responded back as the elevator opened up. Leaving out Clemente then gave us both a ride back to TC.

Dropping us outside the gates at the corner as to avoid the protestors still lingering there he warned us to be careful as he left off. We looked around the perimeter before both jumping the fence. Once we landed, we started to walk towards HQ. both of us looked worse for the wear at this point in time. My business suit had several layers of caked on blood, none of it mine while Alec had a bunch of debris on himself but otherwise looked just tired_…lucky ass_.

"Why do I have to be the one who looked like the events of today when you look like all you did was walk out of an office meeting?" I was perturbed by this. _Another outfit on my part ruined while he was free and clear…for the most part_. "Seriously? After what just happened today **that's** your first thing to think of?" I opened my mouth, "I know how detrimentally screwed we are but it's not going to help me much to think about it and only it. We still have a thousand other things to think about."

My voice ended up alerting some X6's out on patrol as they saw us, alerted others and came running in our direction. "See you scared the kids." Alec chastened me. "Shut it." I smacked him for his insinuation. All at once we saw more and more people coming out to see us. "Well this should be interesting. A nice homecoming." _Funny…especially considering the news we had for them._

The number of things that could go wrong with this whole thing were substantial. The deal hadn't gone through for us just yet, the Mayor was at death's doorstep on an all too very literal note, a Deputy Mayor was to be looking over our contract within the next few days to a few weeks, we still had protestors outside our gates-that'll still be fun to deal with-not to mention keeping an eye out still for White's no-pain no gain freaks. I didn't trust that we were completely done with them.

I guess we were about to find out_...here we go…_


	2. possible threats & new problems

So sorry for the extendedly long wait. I have a lot written out but I already know if my beta doesn't read it there will be mass amounts of grammer errors that I will get ridden for so its better in the end to wait – and not throw flaming objects at me – and enjoy to finish piece.

**Recicup:** thanks for your continued support! Heres the update and hopefully at the end of this week I'll have my next one. My beta accidentally deleted it at work and has to beta the 'epie' again.

I wont take up anymore time so on with the 'epie'.

Season 4 ep.2

We had just stepped into TC's main building when we were greeted by our "welcoming committee" of sorts. Krit approached first, looking concerned considering the circumstances. Fixit and Bugler trailed in behind him as they were flanked by Syl. Bugler peered up at me and spoke first, "Ma'am…I mean, Max…are you okay?"

I smiled down at him. He was really trying to stop saying "Ma'am", but lately it seemed more cute than annoying. I rarely think of anything as cute as of late, but I'll contribute this to pregnancy hormones. I rubbed his head in response, making sure it was the hand that wasn't covered in blood. "Yeah we're fine. Got a lot of work ahead of us but we're good." I told him. I looked to Alec as he gave me a strange warming look before Krit broke our sudden spell.

"See you guys got back here okay." Krit's voice was concerned but weary. "Yeah, lot of…" I looked down at Bugler before shifting my head back up, "_Stuff_ that we need to review and go over." They nod, "Yeah got a few words myself. Like, where did the blood come from?" Krit commented with a pointed glare at Alec. Alec's eyes narrowed as he responded, "I don't think now's the time for petty sib crap. Let's focus on what's more important." He gestured for us to walk.

I was so over the male posturing! "The blood isn't mine, Krit." I iterated. He seemed to visibly relax somewhat as he let out a deep breath. He met my eyes with a tired brotherly smile. "Just as long as my little sis is okay." I smiled at his brotherly protectiveness. "No worries. I know how to take care of myself." I was hoping my smile would reassure him and that he would sense how I really felt, because to be honest, I felt a little off-kilter due to the mayor's current state of health. We had a lot riding on him.

"Hey Max!" Cece and Daniel came running out with Mole and Joshua not to far behind them. _Can't anyone see that I'm really jonesing for a shower right now?_ "Please tell me that Mayor Preston's alive?" Mole growled out with a hint of worry in his voice. Even though his stance didn't show any signs. Something you hardly ever got from the lizard man, "He's alive…barely." I answered wearily.

_Too long of a day and I seriously needed a shower..._ "Okay guys. We need to talk. Our place…" I indicate Alec and myself, "in 20 minutes." I told them. I knew they wouldn't need to be ordered on this one. Everyone nodded in agreement as Alec and I left for our place. For once I was glad our little apartment was less than five minutes from our current position. Made for a short walk and more shower time.

I wasn't even completely through the door when I started to strip the bloodied business suit from my form, the ick factor of all the blood on my clothes made me want to puke. I heard Alec groan, "Damn it Max! Will you at least let me close the door first? Or do you want to flash the entire hallway?" Alec asked sarcastically. "Why should it matter? I have an undershirt on." I called out from the bathroom.

"It matters to **me** because I don't want all of Terminal City seeing something only I get to see." he called out. Shuffling his own outer wear off he changed in the bedroom while I was in the bathroom, "By the way, did you happen to notice how Gamble was looking at you?" he asked walking into the bathroom, sans business attire, now with sweater, jeans thrown on and his Hanes foot wear in place.

I was stripping my knit pants away from my legs when I felt more than saw him lingering in the doorway, watching me undress. I shrugged as I tossed my clothes in the hamper even as I smirked internally at being able to feel his presence. I looked at the articles in there_…though I am seriously tempted to toss them now…_I doubted I could get the blood out…if ever.

"I noticed. It's nothing to worry about. Sides he's not my mate you are, which means he's barking up the wrong tree." Alec shrugged his shoulders, "True…just hope HE knows that. I don't share well with others." I straightened up as he tries to look indifferent._ I know the feeling…_

Some baser instinct within me felt the need to reassure my mate, "Is that a hint of jealousy I detect in your voice?" I say as a smile tries to make its way to my face. His jaw ticked just slightly, the only indication that I was on to something, "Nah! Not me." He denied, like it was nothing. But I folded my arms and stared him down, making him huff out a breath in defeat.

"Just… well…" he scratched the back of his head…something he did when he wasn't a hundred percent happy with the trail of the conversation, "He's rich, he's smooth…" he gets lost in thought for a second and I know who he's thinking of besides Gamble, he then indicates the dilapidated apartment around us, "He can offer you a hell of a lot more than a makeshift apartment in a radioactive town. Being with me just keeps a target on your back at all times."

I smirked a little, which causes Alec to have a hint of concern in his eyes as he raises a brow at me. "What?" he asked doubtfully and a little curiously. "I like it when you're jealous." I told him as I approached and wrapped my arms around his neck. Again he couldn't – or wouldn't argue. "Plus it makes me a bit horny…" he smiled a hint on that one as he leaned his head down to mine, which in turn had me smiling.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it that some other guy is checking you out." He started to take me around the hip when he inhaled my scent and wrinkled his nose, "Shower. You still smell like blood. I don't like it." He gently maneuvered me into the shower stall to start getting wet. As much as I didn't like the idea of him walking away I knew what he meant. He didn't like smelling blood on his pregnant mate.

Not only does it screw with one's sense of smell and prevent other scents from reaching his nose, depending on how heavy it is, but at the same time, who wants to smell blood on their pregnant mate? Well, unless she giving birth and I'm nowhere near giving birth anytime soon. Sides, any longer and the smell would have started to make me nauseous. It was only my horniness for Alec's jealous moment that had me momentarily forgetting about it.

Leaving the bathroom, he left me to my own devices. Knowing I had less than fifteen minutes, I scrubbed down to the near point of pain before leaving and throwing on my faded navy blue "Saints" sweats. Throwing my hair back into a ponytail, I was just in time as Alec let in everyone. "So, what's this meeting about?" Mole asked, "And why here?" he added. "We'll wait for Max. She's the one who called it." Alec retorted as everyone settled in.

I walked in, seeing Mole leaning up against the wall next to the sorry excuse of a couch that Alec, Cece and Daniel were sitting on. Cece must have figured it still wasn't such a good idea to have Alec next to Daniel just yet. They were still on uneven terms. Joshua was by the window looking out at the world, more or less. Krit took to leaning against the bar while Syl sat on top of it.

"What do we know so far?" I asked everyone, trying to piece together this attempted murder fiasco.

"The shooter is more than likely a pro... ex-military would be my guess." Alec answered unconsciously weaving his hand through his hair.

"And you know that how?" Krit asked, slightly belligerent. Alec narrowed his eyes at Krit. _I really wish I could understand what's crawled up Krit's ass!_

Alec answered pointedly, "One shot. No more than one. It took out one of our own and downed the Mayor. Only a pro can do that. It's probably a rifle with a telescopic lens that is used for sniper shots. Only someone that is an expert with firearms can make that one shot. Someone who has spent a lot of time at the range. Could even be ex-military, or possibly a cop."

"And you don't think it could probably be ex-Manticore?" Krit asked, again defying Alec at every turning point, not to mention setting everyone in the room on edge.

Alec bounded up from his seat in agitation. At the same time, my eyes shot to Krit. Neither of us liking the sound of what Krit was implying. "A Manticore alumni?" a near mad laugh came from Alec for all of a few seconds before he said, "Someone from HERE possibly?" Krit just shrugged his shoulders. Alec then shook his head in disbelief, as if in stupidity of the suggestion, "Why the hell would anyone here shoot Mayor Preston?" it was the most logical thing to ask.

Krit couldn't rebuttal as Alec continued his argument, "We were within SECONDS of becoming US citizens! A bone-head move like that would cost us everything! Where's the motive for someone in here?" Krit next words had me agitated now, "You mean here?" he indicates the floor we're standing on, "In a radioactive wasteland surrounded by on-the-take sector cops that are just waiting for the chance to pop us off one by one." Alec tried to ignore his words, "Its better than Manticore."

"Alec's right..." I say interrupting Krit, but he ended up interrupting me with a grunt and disgusted eye-roll, "Figures! Side with our brother's reject clone." He grumbled the last part like it was curse, but all of us heard it. I could feel more than see the vein in Alec's neck twitch in response to that statement.

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?" I asked my brother, not wanting Alec to get into his face even as I was trying to keep my temper down. That would spell trouble, and I didn't want anything in our apartment broken on account of two X5 males having a pissing contest cause my brother's acting like an ass. I placed my fists on my hips in irritation. I love my brother to death, just like I love all my sibs, but his attitude lately was getting on my last nerve.

Might just be pregnancy hormones, but I knew I wasn't the only one noticing his belligerence toward Alec recently, contradicting everything he said, Krit sees our dead brother's face on a cocky smart Alec that's mated to me.

_Just like what you used to see with Alec…_my mind supplied before I shook my head of it…gonna have to talk with Krit about Alec more in depth later on. In the meantime, we needed to get this settled, and to do that, he needed to answer what needed to be answered and move on.

But he didn't answer my question, just sighed and directed the conversation back to the original intent of why we're here. "I'm just saying it's a possibility. We can't rule it out. In case you haven't noticed, many of the Manticore alumni are still NOT HERE." He indicates the residence we're currently occupying, "They were brainwashed at Manticore just like we were... some more than others."

I shut my eyes at some of the people from Manticore that I remembered, whom they'd stolen their lives from as I heard Krit's voice continue… "Some may still be doing what they know best. Killing. And they could be making money at it. I think it could have been a hired hit."

That made me pause and nearly slouch for a moment. Like it or not, Krit had a point…I just didn't want to admit to it_…yet._ It is true that Manticore had about 1000 transgenics total when I blew the building_…Correction – I blew their cover, causing Renfro to call it a day and wipe us out…_. We only have about 250 in Terminal City. It makes one wonder where the others are? And what they're doing on the outside?

Alec folded his arms in defiance, standing his ground, "No. there's no logic in it. No transgenic in his right mind would ruin the one chance to free us, even for a pay day." He looks pointedly at Krit, "Freedom can't be bought for us, we have to earn it with everything we have that's legal. Otherwise people will never see us as people, only the monster under the bed." Alec's words hit home.

"The genetic mistake…the monster in the basement…" I muttered out past sudden dry lips, the very words I had called Ben before I had to kill him. Thankfully it seemed only Syl might have heard it, even with the transgenic hearing in the room. But if she did, she gave no indication. I didn't want to explain that now, not with so much more important things to discuss.

"I went through probably more of the Psy Ops brainwashing than all of you put together, and let me tell you, our IQs are still off the charts and logic would dictate to stand down on this one. No, there's no chance! None of our own would be that stupid!" Alec shook his head and slashed his hand in the air, ending this train of thought.

Syl stood up, trying to play peacemaker, "Look, I don't know about the rest of you, but I see both sides of this." She turned to Alec, "Like it or not, we can't rule a transgenic out-" she raised a hand so she could continue through his slight protest, "UNTIL we find proof that rules them out." Then she turned back to Krit, poking him in the chest, "And if you'd open your ears Smart Ass, you'd notice that Alec technically agreed with you...in a sense." Krit glared at her, apparently not liking what he was hearing.

"He mentioned ex-military, and that's what Manticore is…right?" she goaded as he nodded in reluctance. "So before the two of you get into your little pissing contest, do us all a favor and try to work together instead of fighting. If you haven't noticed, Max is pregnant, and neither she nor the baby needs the stress from the two of you butting heads to be on top." Both guys looked at me.

Their expressions clear, angry at each other but sorry for me and the baby. You could almost feel the 'Sorry Max' leaking from their faces, her reprimand ended off with, "Next time, take it outside where transgenic hearing be damned. Do I make myself clear?"

I smiled at my sister's knack for being able to shut Krit up. I could clearly see them being mated_…once they got their heads out of their asses long enough to see it too…_Krit's jaw clenched now, "Syl, are you kidding me? He's Ben's CLONE...or are you too blinded by the fact that he's 'helped' out on an occasion or two?" his voice was beginning to sneer as he faced Alec and continued.

"Ben went psycho! It's not that unlikely that Alec's genetics here are waiting to implode same as Ben's did. It's just a matter of time before HE will too! It's genetics Syl!" Krit jabbed a finger in the air at Alec's direction as his words rang louder and louder. I could hear Joshua briefly growl under his breath at Krit words. The 'Big Fella' tended to be as over protective of Alec as he was of me. Even more so now that I'm pregnant.

The growl didn't register to Krit's ears. It was that or he ignored the warning to just shut up. Sides, Joshua himself had had a brother that had similar issues. He knew that the same thing could have been said for him, but we never went there. We knew he wasn't his brother. Same way we know Alec is not the same person as Ben. Genetics are the same but they each made different decisions in their lives that brought them to different places. Ben's choices killed him. Alec's choices were mostly driven by love of another. First Rachel, now me.

I knew I had to defuse the tension here, "That's not completely accurate, Krit. Some people can gain hereditary diseases that provoke that type of behavior but end up leading completely normal lives for life. It's nature versus nurture."

"Alec just said himself that he took the brunt of the re-indoctrinations! Don't you think that might make him looney tunes too? Possibly start pulling teeth and hunting people down in the woods for sport?" Oh crap! I knew those were fighting words.

They hit at the heart of his greatest fear…that he might one day become just like Ben due to having the exact same genetic make-up. And I knew what was at the heart of his fear for me. That, on the off chance, our child MIGHT, and that's a pretty big MIGHT, inherit that same trait. And for my brother to poke at my mate's biggest weakness made me see blinding red.

Therefore, in my anger, I pushed Krit with both hands hard, causing him to stumble back a step in shock at what I was doing. I pointed my finger under his nose and hissed, my inner cat demanding to defend it's rightfully chosen mate, "Listen to me 'oh mighty big brother' while I connect the dots for you, cause I'm only going to say this once. So listen up and fast!"

Now he looked stumped. It wasn't everyday he had little sister Maxie raising her voice at the elders. "I chose Alec as my mate because I love him, more than I've ever **thought** I could love someone. If you can't accept that he's a part of my life for the long haul, then pack up your gear and get the hell out of Dodge. I will not tolerate you constantly dissing my man. You either fall in line and learn to live with how we role or you can leave. The choice is yours!"

Seeing how angered I was, Alec stepped between us and guided me back, keeping his body between myself and Krit while making sure to hold me carefully at bay. He knew I could react without thought when upset, and as bad as it was, nobody was immune to reacting when hormones and anger levels were high. His head turned halfway back to Krit, "Frankly I don't give a rat's ass regarding how you feel about me."

He glanced at me to make sure I was okay and once assured, he turned fully and faced Krit head-on, his voice deadly quiet. "I don't care what you think of me cause I'm NOT Ben! I've been living in his shadow long enough, I'm done with the complex." Alec stood nose to nose with Krit and bit out, "This is a warning…the next time you upset Max like this, Max's brother or not, you'll deal with me. And I can guarantee you, it's not going to be pretty. Got it?"

With my mate and my brother facing off like combatants, I knew a line had been drawn by Alec and I hoped and prayed that Krit heeded the warning.

I stepped between them. Male posturing is so over-rated! "Alright guys, enough. I asked you to come here so we can figure out who the shooter is, not threaten each other into a pissing match. We need to work together. So Krit, if you're staying, put those brain cells to work in figuring out who our sniper is and what his motive has to be."

Alec and Krit still glared at each other, sizing each other up, but in the end, Krit raised his hands up in a surrender motion, "Fine…this is for you Maxie. I'll back off." But Krit had one more final thought, "For now. But make no mistake _brother. _I'll be watching you." The glare Alec sent was enough to make Krit shift slightly. Krit needs to realize Alec is one of the, if not **the,** top alpha around here for a reason.

I gave both of them my patented irritated look as they both backed away from each other warily. Krit sat back down on the end of the couch with Syl sitting on the arm next to him. Alec squatted by our space heater, warming his hands. One look to me made him let it go…for now.

"Now that the show's over, can we move on to the subject at hand?" Mole groused around his cigar. I wrinkled my nose at the smell as he took an extended drag, inhaling the aroma. _At least he's not looking for a place to spit…_Besides, I really needed to have a chat with Mole about smoking in my apartment…or at the very least around me while I'm pregnant. But now was not the time for that convo.

Mole removed the cigar from his lips and jabbed it in the air toward Max, "What if it's not a pro? What if Max here was the target and they missed."

Everybody fell quiet and looked at me. Pins could have dropped with a thud it was that quiet in here and that was making me feel edgy. The thought really hadn't occurred to me and I didn't like the idea of some trannie hater accidentally missing his mark. I'd rather be hit and not let any more innocent blood fall due to me. I think Alec would have protested on that one though.

Make no mistake, I'm glad I'm alive, I'm thrilled my baby is fine but someone may end up dying because the shooter was actually aiming at me. I could have survived…well possibly. The Mayor could very well die.

Alec glared at Mole for even suggesting that notion. "It wasn't meant for Max." Alec declared as he stood up. He glanced at me and then back to Mole, "I still say this is a pro job Mole. They knew what they were doing. One shot took down an X5 bodyguard and placed a slug in the Mayor that was meant to kill him, but instead, it put him in a coma. If they had wanted to kill Max, she wouldn't be standing here."

That kind of blew away my inner "proud to have survived" thoughts. It also had me looking at him like he was an utter moron, "Alec, how can you dismiss that so quickly? In case you have forgotten, White's wanted my transgenic head on a plate since the day we met. Not to mention most of the populace out there! I think it's highly possible that White's cult has something to do with this. The shot happened just before signing the treaty. Who else has a bigger reason to not want this treaty to happen than the freaking Conclave?" I blew at him.

Alec glared at me, "It wasn't for you Max. This was a professional hit. You wouldn't be standing here if that bullet was meant for you."

Mole stabbed a finger in Alec's direction, "Who died and made you an all knowing God here? You X5s think no one else out there has the brains you do!"

Alec was growing more irrational the more Mole spoke. That much was clear to everybody. _The things his testosterone levels are doing to his brain due to my pregnancy was an amazing thing to witness… sometimes!_

Mole continued arguing, "I'm just saying we can't rule it out. That it could have been a botched hit that missed its intended target."

Alec got in Mole's face, anger in his stance with his fists clenched at his sides. "If you don't pipe down you chain smoking lizard, you and I are going to have a chat really soon about how and when to use tact!"

"What the hell would I need that for?" Mole snarled.

"Too much stress on pregnant females can cause miscarriages you moron. If norms can figure it out, why can't you? You just keep pointing out that Max is the target…"

"I'm just saying it's possible. You apparently don't see the target on her back." Mole gruffed out in annoyance.

"Mole, shut the f…" Alec stopped mid rant to try and get control of his emotions, "I swear to god if you don't shut up…"

Mole towered over Alec and growled, "What? I can't speak freely because you knocked Max up?" he gestured to my stomach in irritation.

"Not anymore, you can't. Not when it boils down to the possibility of any harm coming to Max while she's pregnant due to you scaring the bananas out of her." I briefly looked at Alec at his word usage_…really bananas?_

The ludicrous look on Mole's face spoke more than his words did…almost, "So you're shooting down my idea…not because it makes sense, but because you don't want Max to hear it?"

Fed up with males and their pissing contests…first Alec and Krit and now Alec against Mole! I mean…_what the hell?_ It was time to put an end to this! I snapped out, "Hey guys, I'm right here! Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room." I elbow my way between the two of them and glare at Alec, "And YOU! I'm not some friggin' china doll Alec! You should know that better than anyone!" I push him, causing him to stumble back a step.

Alec's hands went out in surrender, like he was trying to placate me, like one would do with a small child having a mild tantrum, only I wasn't a fucking child, which made me angrier. Then I heard Mole actually snort behind me, following that statement. Knowing where he was behind me, I took a step back and elbowed him in the gut with my elbow. I knew it wouldn't do much to the big guy, but I needed an outlet, and hearing his mild grunt of pain, followed by another grunt of "pointy little…" helped ease my anger…just a tiny bit.

I turned fully on Mole, "And you! Stop egging him on!" he puffed his cigar once more as he straightened up. And that was it! I had had it with the smoking of that stinking stogie and wanted it out of my home! "And by the way, put that cigar out!" I demanded.

Mole blinked in surprise and didn't do as I told him quick enough for my liking. I reached up, yanked the stogie out of his mouth and marched to the window, throwing it outside into the cold air as it hit the metal fire safety stairs outside. I slammed the window shut with a snap and turned to find everyone peering at me in shock.

I didn't care. I redirected my anger in another direction as I pointed at Alec, ignoring the looks of the others. I had to take charge. "You!" I marched toward him while Alec kept that stupefied look on his face…the male look of a guy that has no clue what to do with hormonal females and was trying to figure out a solution to the problem. I pushed him into a seat… the one he had vacated at the end of the couch. With hands on my hips, I bent over him. "Let ME get something straight with YOU '**dick**'!" I purposely used the name I would have given him to ensure my words came out loud and clear.

"I'm the leader here. You are NEVER to instruct my people to keep quiet about anything as important as this. Do I make myself clear?" Standing this close to him, I saw his eyes flash with two ranges of emotions. One was absolute lust that his pregnant woman was taking charge…which begs the question, why do men like that? The second one, his more logical thinking brain seemed to want to yell at me but was in realization that maybe just maybe he'd over reacted on this one….at least that's what I'd like to think was going on in his head.

But I was wrong. The lust was still clear, but the low growl showed he was still smarting.

"Bedroom…NOW!" Alec growled as he jumped back up, grabbed my arm and began hauling me to the bedroom.

_What the fuck?_ Seeing the curious gazes I barely suppressed the urge to shriek out my next words.

"Alec! This is not the time for sex!" I said as I tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Who says it's about sex Max?" He opened the bedroom door and led me inside. He raised his voice enough for the others to hear, "This will only take a moment."

"Hmph! No wonder Maxie doesn't act too satisfied if all you're giving is 'a moment'!" Daniel commented. Alec gritted his teeth and shot his eyes down the hall…he couldn't see Daniel but at that moment, I kind of felt sorry for the guy.

I huffed into the bedroom with my head high, Alec walked in behind me and closed the door. He didn't bother locking it, but leaned back against it with his arms crossed, his body effectively blocking the door.

"Are you planning to emasculate me every time we're in front of others Max?" Alec asked in a low voice, his eyes piercing me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not quite as low as him. I didn't care if others heard.

He started to walk toward me, causing me to back up. _Crap! I think I just enraged his inner alpha male._

"Maxie, I can handle being second-in-command. I have no problem with you being our leader. I never raised a fuss about it and can care less about who is in charge…most of the time." He surmised before getting serious again, "However, you're pregnant now. This brings our situation to a whole different level."

My back found the firm surface of the wall, I couldn't back up any further and Alec stood in front of me with a hand just above my head on the wall. He leaned in, "Check with some of the other X5s that have gone through this Max. We're part cat, which means part animal, which means periodically, I'm going to get all chauvinistic on you and everyone else. I'm going to get all protective and at times, stupid." Despite the seriousness of the situation I had to crack a smile.

"So first thing's first…never EVER dress me down in front of the others again. If you don't agree with what I have to say talk to me, but not to the point of tearing me down. Talk to me in private, like we're doing right now. Second, show me a little respect. And third…"

His mouth swooped down in a quick move and kissed me, just long enough to pacify my anger, but work up my lust. He raised his head and smirked knowingly, "Leave the big boss lady in the bag till we're in bed. Having her come out when we're in a room full of people doesn't help the situation at all." I couldn't help but smirk a tiny bit, "You saying I'm bossy in bed?" I asked.

He smirked, then shrugged, "You have a few control issues, which I am happy to tame. However, there is a time and place for that. Dressing me down in front of others doesn't help us at all. We lead together…well I help you lead, but same difference. You're just gonna have to get used to the effects your pregnancy has on me because it's not going to change."

"Alright…" I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall, letting out a tired sigh. Alec kissed me on the forehead and then asked, "Are you okay Max? You look like you're worn out."

I blinked my eyes open to see the concern in his. I smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine. Let's get this over with."

Alec gave that smirk again, "So we can get everyone outta here and continue where the kiss left off, right?"

I winked, "Later. Right now, we have a sniper to catch."

When Alec and I got back into the living room, everyone was apparently discussing the sniper without us. Alec stood next to me but was glaring daggers at Daniel. Alec apparently had not forgotten Daniel's earlier comment.

Syl spoke up, "I think Max's idea can be the most logical. If this Conclave has such a beef against transgenics, it's a definitive motive to stop the treaty. Does anyone know who else would have a motive to do the same?"

Mole snorted, "It's a shorter list to tell you who does NOT have a motive to kill us or stop the treaty." I shot him a small look. We're not THAT hated…okay even I had to drop the disapproving glare on that thought.

"Guys, this is getting us nowhere. Let's try writing it down." Alec announced as he walked toward the couch. Reaching in the space behind it, he pulled out a dry erase board. I was catching on to what he was doing so I grabbed a spare chair, rickety as it was and we used it as an easel. Then Alec disappeared behind the kitchenette counter, opened a drawer and found some markers and an eraser. Coming back, he checked the black marker and red marker and found both were working.

Using the black marker, he wrote the word "SUSPECTS" and underlined it. Then he moved over a few inches and wrote "MOTIVES". Under the Suspects column he wrote;

White – aka Crazy Conclave

Under the Motives column, he wrote "Wipe out transgenics, squash any power we may achieve, possible world domination."

Then he turned back to the group, "Let's try to keep the suspect pool narrowed as much as we can. We can't say 'All trannie haters' for example." He gave a pointed look to Mole who in turn looked on stunned, "What? So my suspects are obvious? Who cares it could have been." He defends. "Give me specific names or groups ONLY if they have a motive you know is true." Alec continues on.

"Logan…" Joshua said quietly, the first thing he said since walking into my apartment tonight.

I raised a brow and asked gently, "Why would you think that Big Fella?"

"He loves Max, but Max doesn't love him. Max loves Alec. Having his baby." He looks happily over at my stomach. Despite the dire situation, I can't help but smile at the thought.

Alec shook his head, "While that's a nice jealousy act. It's not really a huge motive for attempting to assassinate the Mayor, Josh." Puzzled Alec asked, "How would Logan even get a connection to the Mayor? It's not like they're old buds on each other's speed dial. I don't see the Mayor throwing away over two hundred votes just for Logan's jealousy act. The Mayor was riding on us to get back into the office next year."

"Revenge?" Joshua suggested hesitantly to Alec noting that he had a point. "Get back at Max for loving someone else by hurting those around her?" _it actually did have merit…a little…_

"I'm still not connecting your dots Josh…" Alec admitted.

Joshua continued like it was so simple, in reality for him it probably was that simple, "The treaty…Logan knows treaty is important to Little Fella…so Logan stop treaty because he's mad at her…" Thinking about it for a moment Alec turned to me, "Does Logan have any formal sniper training?" I answered, "Not to my knowledge. Although I can admit he was pretty decent with a gun. But not quite that good. Logan always had people all over to do his dirty work for him if he needed them."

"Like say all over the states?" Alec asked, "Trained people that could make the shot perhaps?" I looked over at him, "He mentioned one time that he had people in LA but I don't see the logic there." Now I had all eyes on me, "Oh for the love of…" I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Jealousy isn't a high enough motive. Logan would lose support as Eyes Only if he would do that."

Mole looked to me, "Not like anyone would know who it was. Sounds to me like Logan has it wired all over. He could hire someone to-" I interrupted him, "What I mean is his supporters, his contacts think that Logan 'works' for Eyes Only. BUT…they also know something would be seriously off if for over a year he's a huge righteous supporter of ours and suddenly he tells one of them to take out the Mayor to stop the treaty? Doesn't fit."

"Max is right. We may not like the guy but there's got to be a stronger motive involved than just petty jealousy. Money and power would be the biggest motivators. Sides I don't see Logan as having the balls to go through something this major." Alec's words rang true.

Joshua looked disappointed that his one and only theory got shot down. But bless Alec's heart, he saw and hurried to explain further, "I can see where you're coming from and trying to help, and I want you to keep thinking outside the box, cause we can use all the help we can get." Joshua nodded, "It's just not logical for him personally. His followers would put up a stink if he suddenly said 'death to transgenics'."

_It would ruin his reputation with his own people, and he'd have no one to do his dirty work for him…_ "He would be deemed a hypocrite over night and be shunned by his own contacts if he suddenly did a one-eighty." Alec made a valid point and…he defended my ex. Pretty frickin' big of him if you asked me.

Mole gave him a surprised look, which caused Alec to get a little defensive, "What? I can't defend the logic of my mate's 'we-were-never-like-that' ex…whatever-he-was not having a motive to kill us off? In his journalistic circle, that would be 'reputation suicide'. As much as I hate to admit it, it can't be him. Even he's not that stupid." Alec defended himself.

I smiled at him, "Logic overrules personal agenda…most of the time…" I had to remember how I'd initially blamed Lydecker for Volgosang's death._ I smelled a rat but found a 'mouse'…sort of…instead._ Shaking my head from the thoughts I got back on the subject at hand. "We're narrowing it down, but not by much. Who else could be on the list?" I look up then ask, "What about any 'alumni' that you might know of? Manticore or not." I look pointedly to Krit.

He turns his head as Alec answers me, "Not many, which makes it easier considering… I only see two names and three designations. That's everyone at Manticore, myself not withstanding, and people I've met that could make the shot. One of the Manticore alumni was last heard of over seas, the other two haven't been seen since months before the site went down. And the two norms I met are hired contract killers. They happen to cost a gorgeous penny though. IF it was any of them they can be tracked."

I was lost now, "If these guys are hired and trained professionals, how can you track them? We're like the masters of escape and evade. If the Manticore ones found out that the site went down they probably got as far away from here as possible." Alec just smiled, "You remember what I told bout my formative years?"

I didn't want to go into his assassin years in front of Krit. Apparently he saw that, "I don't care. I know how all of these guys operate. I can find them and see if it could have been them. I'm the only one that's worked with all of them." I nodded my head, "And besides, no one can avoid leaving a trail. Deck taught me that." I nearly sneered at the thought. "We did." Krit stated proudly.

Alec turned his attention to him, "Yeah and how did that work out? Ten years on the run, no one but your own to trust? Never stay in one place too long. Lydecker on your back, having to keep lazering off your barcode?" they were meant as questions for Krit but it struck with me too, "Alec, we managed for just over those ten years, and yeah we had to deal with Deck breathing down our necks, but we made a life for ourselves just fine." He turned to see Krit smirking at him.

"Knock it off Krit that wasn't for you." It didn't rid him of the smirk. "I get that being on the run was what gave you lives, I do, but for these guys, money and kills is what they did, do. They don't care to make a relationship, a connection with other people. They see it as a liability. You weren't easy to find cause of the 'Pulse'. You had the perfect way to stay in the dark and still be out in broad daylight…till now."

Damn…why does he have to be right? Alec shook his head, "But that's not the point – I can find these guys. I can find out if it was one of them though I doubt it." Moving on, "Then who else besides them?" I asked trying to veer away from the last bit, "What about Gamble?" I shot a look to Alec, "What?" _did I hear him right?_

"He was talking with Preston right? He knew what Preston was planning in our peace treaty talks. Maybe he figured 'hey you know what, here's one way to gain the public's power, money and win over the votes of the transgenics, all I have to do is give the Mayor a dirt nap'. Probably just didn't know that Preston had an X5 for a bodyguard." I was stunned, "That sounds…" Mole was thinking out loud, "That falls under power." Was his last note as Alec wrote it down.

I shot out of my position, "Are you seriously thinking Gamble? He wasn't there!" I defended, "Who said he has to be there?" Mole retorted having Alec's back. I turned around, "He may not have to be there exactly but he would have had to have been close by to have issued the…" _no he doesn't…he could have had someone else there…_ "But there's no guarantee he would gain the mayorship or whatever."

_There couldn't be a reason for him…even if Alec's were semi logical… _"She does have a point. The mayor was getting it wired for us. Delaying would only piss us off as a unit and hold less trust in them. Not very much to work off of with this Gamble guy – and seriously 'Gamble'?" Syl stated before asking me. "I didn't name him." I rolled my eyes at the notion.

"Well that's-" Alec started but was cut off by his new 'favorite' brother, "How odd is it that most of our suspect list is going away from my original projection." _Seriously Krit enough!_ "Krit we are not doing this again, we are grabbing any and all suspects here. So cool it." Krit fumed at the response. The tension was thick in the air before Mole made his presence known again.

"Humph! Narrowed down by one measley Ordinary…" Mole snarked.

Alec answered, "No, don't forget the Conclave is on it too. Compare all that's here to the rest of the world and I'd say it's narrowed down the suspect pool quite a bit."

"Don't forget the possibility of a former transgenic." Syl piped up. Alec gave her a curt nod. Like it or not, Syl was right and he had to concede that was Krit's original idea. We couldn't rule that out.

Alec turned back to the board and wrote "POSSIBLE Transgenic on outside". Under motive, he wrote a question mark while 'possible was big and bold, showing just how little he thought of Krit's theory.

Alec gave a pointed look to Krit and Syl, "Any ideas on what the motive might be?"

"Money." Krit answered matter-of-factly. "Transgenics have to live somehow and they need money to do it. We can narrow it down to an X5 or X6. It's the more logical choice to make."

"Why? Cause you X5s are so special?" Mole muttered.

Krit glared at Mole as he said, "No, because logically we're the ones who pass the most easily as human on the outside. You know that one of your own would have been shot down by now if he was still roaming the streets".

I spoke up, seeing him start to bristle at that statement, "Look, he's right." Mole shot me a look, "Like it or not, Krit has a point." Mole looked away, "The X5s were the officers back at Manticore, the X6s were made to be more obedient and they're trained to obey the X5s. So I think we should narrow it down even more. It's not in an X6's nature to do this without an officer telling them to."

Turning to Alec I told him, "Change that to X5." I said, indicating the board. Alec turned, used the eraser and with one swipe, erased the information. Then he wrote "X5 sniper" as the suspect and wrote "Hired hit – money" as the motive.

We discussed more options late into the night. Noticing how fatigued everyone looked, I had to remind myself that not everyone has shark DNA like I do. I finally called an end to the meeting as everyone, with evident relief, grabbed their jackets and filed out. Once I let the last one out the door, then closed and locked it behind them, I turned to find Alec staring at the board.

"I can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something here Maxie." Alec commented.

I looked over the board too. We came up with three suspects, which in my opinion was progress. We can even bring this information up to Clemente and let the po-po's do their jobs. We had plenty on our own plates.

I wrapped my arms around Alec from behind, laying my head on his shoulder, "Well, maybe it will come to you after you've had a night's sleep."

He turned to me and quirked a brow sardonically, "Sleep? Last I remember, you promised me we'd do more than sleep."

I faked a yawn and shrugged, "I don't know Alec… I don't think I have the energy."

He knew I was teasing. He knew me so well. He turned to me, wrapped his arms around me and began to nibble my neck, making me giggle.

Yeah, I said giggle! ME!

"Well… how about…" and he nipped my earlobe at that moment and whispered into my ear, "I do the driving and you just lay back and enjoy? You won't have to do a thing…"

That sounded good to me as I led him by the hand into the bedroom.

(Following day in TC HQ)

After giving everyone their tasks on what to do, things seemed to fall into place a little bit better. Trying to spot the sniper using the hoverdrones was a dead end, but now Dix, Syl and even Krit were busy working on a computer program that would interfere with the hoverdrones' video recording system anywhere within a twenty-five foot radius of us. The trick was to not let the sector police know we were playing with the damned things. Hence the closeness the hoverdrone would have to be to get a picture of us.

Till then Alec and I couldn't go out till the area was cleared out of the pesky motorized po po's. We had to have Daniel and Cece go out for us. Needless to say it felt like things were getting a bit restless. And to make it worse, Gamble hadn't called yet. A week had gone by and no word from him. I did give him a month but now I was thinking a month was too long.

I watched from my paperwork as Alec came in without knocking as per usual. He had his own files in his hands. I was trying to figure out what I didn't have before me that I needed to know about, "No worries. I got this stuff covered. It's the inventory of the latest runs Cece and Daniel did." that caught my attention. "And?" I asked inquiring as to its contents. "They weren't able to bust into medical, apparently the normal places we go have upped their security systems."

_Damn…stupid guards are learning…_ "They're becoming more prepared against us." I mumbled out, "Pretty much. I mean it's not like they couldn't break in but not in the time allowed if were trying to **avidly avoid** running into security people." I agreed, the whole purpose of Cece and Daniel doing it was to still have two normal faces that weren't our own for the time being out there.

Alec continued on, "It also means we're going to have to expand our search radius for meds. Or…" he left the last words lingering out. I raise my head from my paperwork, "Or…" I motioned for him to continue. "Or we have the few norms that we trust go out and buy it legitimately for us. Once a day every day in certain quantities should be enough to keep the po po's off our backs."

I opened my mouth to protest but the thought posed a lot of merit. I mean the closest people we trusted were good friends of ours. I wanted to ask if that be putting them in the line of fire, but I already knew what his response would be… that they're buying medication that isn't required to be over the counter with actual money. "How would they do this without it raising suspicion?" I had to think of something. He seemed happy that I was considering it.

"I've already looked it up, the abnormal high in quantity they look for is over five bottles of 60 pills to one person. The only way to get away from more to the same person is if they have a manufacturer's coupon which will never happen. So this is our most legit way of getting it." I tried to think of a way to avoid using our friends as buyers for our meds, it really should be us. "In fact I've already contacted OC, Scetchy, Herbal and even Normal for help." I looked up at him.

"Relax, all they do is go out to different random hospitals and pharmacies that way no one can say there was anything specific, buy as much as allowed, gather together to deliver it at the end of the week here. Our own supplies of tryptophan are out of the country at the moment, so it's not like we can just order a huge purchase online and have it shipped here." _I hate it when he's right…_

"The thought possesses merit…however, are you sure nothing will happen to our friends?" I ask him, "They are first and foremost our friends before they are our 'mules'…so to speak." That was a bad example, "You know what I mean." I threw out before he could rebuttal that. "Already got that covered. If anyone does ask, they work for a medical corporation that has the permits to purchase different meds from other businesses." He answered proudly.

I was stunned, "Logan's not the only one with contacts good and bad." I couldn't rebuttal it at all, "IF they agree, put the plan in motion." He nearly left out the door when he pulled a large package from the top of his paper work. _How'd I NOT see that with everything he was holding?_ Handing it to me he said, "Just open it." Knowing I was going to ask what it was.

Unwrapping the package, I discovered a big thick book titled '40 weeks, Devotional Guide to Pregnancy'. The little baby on the book was heartwarming. "It's a month by month guide to pregnancy, I figured it could help us both out." Alec said a little caught up in the emotion of it. I myself was hard pressed to say anything without letting my own emotions take over so much. Getting up from my desk, I go around and pull him into a kiss then a hug, "Thank you." I whisper against his ear.

He held onto me tight as well, "Well, Manticore didn't exactly give us 'Baby 101' training, so this is the best I can come up with for now. I've ah…" he loosened up his hold on me, "also talked to Gem a little bit since she's been through her own pregnancy and given her Carr's number so they can collaborate together on helping us out." the way he kept including himself was like an extra reassurance that I didn't realize I needed. I knew he wanted this child as well, but just that extra bit did things to my gut.

"I'll ah have to talk to her then. See what she has come up with in addition to this book. I have a feeling it'll help…a lot." I smile before leaning up and gently pressing my lips against his own. There was some passion there but this was about loving and being thankful for such a wonderful man. "I'm too lucky to have you. Makes me wonder when the other shoe will drop." I think out loud. He looks at me in confusion.

I roll my eyes at his frown, "Basically when something really good or really bad happens it means that 'karma' has a way of balancing it out. If something really bad happens, then somewhere, somehow, something really good happens to balance it out. But in this case, when something really good happens, it means something bad will happen." I explained. I figuratively saw the cogs in his brain figuring that process out.

"What if this is the good evening out the bad?" he asks. I now wear his previous expression of confusion, "What do you mean?" he explains, "Well the Mayor gets shot, we lose a valuable X5 bodyguard, get held up by the po po's…but…" he has me hold on when he notices my rolling eyes yet again after his list kept going, "we also have the Deputy Mayor taking over, the Mayor is alive still, and Clemente did get us out of holding." I opened my mouth, but everything he said made sense.

"I guess things did even itself out." Not that I completely believe in that stuff, but you can never be to sure these days. Sides, Cindy believes and has high hopes up for many things and relies on her belief system as do many others out there. "So read the book, I already did, and we'll have a chat with Gem and Carr later on." knowing him he memorized it already, "Oh and ah…" his arms fell to his sides a little bit on this one.

"I did make a few side notes inside…just what I remember being briefly said back at Manticore." I looked in curiousness at what he said, "I thought you said Manticore didn't have 'Baby 101'?" I remarked, "They didn't, but…they did explain some results or rather 'consequences'," he put his hands up in quotations on that one with an obvious roll of the eyes himself, "of possibilities of what could and would happen if an X5 were to become pregnant." This had me curious…hugely curious.

"Like what? What I would do or what you would do?" I asked on who this would really concern here. Alec takes the book from the desk and flips open to the fourth page. It's the list of first month symptoms, like breast soreness I just threw that note in there." He points out. I read, "'Note: Get padded bras." I look up at him with a cringe in my brow, "Basically you're going to be tender and the padding of the bra's will help decrease soreness." Again I just wanted to yell but I couldn't.

It was logical and reasonable, "That's something that Manticore taught you?" I asked skeptically. He scratched his head, "Sorta…since we're part cat we-you're going to be even more sore than the average female." I grew slightly panicked at that, "Max, your senses will be more heightened than even a regular transgenic's will be. Ergo, you'll have more sensitivity here…" He cupped a breast in emphasis, "You'll feel more down here…" his voice dropped an octave as he gently cupped between my legs.

I couldn't help but feel more aware of where he was touching me, and how his voice was affecting my own libido, "Does increased horniness come into effect?" I asked him noticing my own voice had dropped a little as well. He smiled, "It can go either way but since you're a highly sexual female mated to a highly sexual male who just so happens to frequently enjoy making love to you, I don't think we're going to have a problem in that department." I couldn't help but smile.

"And what makes you think I'm so 'highly sexual'?" I joked out, "Max…" he leaned in nipping at my ear, "Mm…" I responded inarticulately, "You do realize that we can't go more than a week without making love?" I couldn't help but laugh a little…this was true… "From what I've heard, isn't there a cut off time to when we can't be together?" I hated to ask, but I had heard about it over time.

He sighed releasing me a little, "No, only after the pregnancy. We just can't have anything penetrative for six weeks. The only thing I read for during the pregnancy was if you were carrying twins but I doubt that'll be a possibility." I was ready to ask 'what makes you think that?' when the office phone rang, "Could be Gamble." I mutter out as I leave Alec's embrace to answer the insistent ringing device.

Having not gotten a call yet does have me slightly on edge with what Gamble could decide to do. Without his support, we could be looking at going about our entire operation completely illegal. Which isn't a huge problem but when you're trying to vie for citizenship, and avoidance of being hunted for who and what you are, you're gonna need all the support you can get. We needed his help_…legally…_more than we were willing to admit…more than what I wanted to admit.

Picking up the receiver I respond, "Guevara." It had become my automatic response for answering my office phone as of lately…apparently its more 'business professional' as Alec put it. "Ms. Maxine Guevara, is that correct?" the voice I recognized then and there as Gamble's. "Mr. Gamble… you found the contract I presume." It let Alec know who it was on the line as he came around the desk to listen in closer. I need not remove the receiver from my ear since he could hear perfectly from where he was.

"Yes I did, as a matter of fact. I'd like for us to get together and discuss the terms." _The terms hadn't changed though…unless…_ "You're changing the terms." I voiced out loud not liking where this was going. Even Alec looked at me in slight worry, "Not exactly. I think it'd be best if we met up someplace outside of Terminal City. A place safe enough for both of us." He said.

I knew of one hotel area that we could go to close enough to here and still not too far from where the Mayor's office was, "We can meet up in the lower level garage of the Steinlinz Hotel." My past there will come in handy, since I knew more of the ins and outs of the place. Alec looked at me wondering why there when Gamble agreed, "How does Friday sound?" he asked. I agreed, knowing it would give us time to grab our copy of the terms we had and make another copy.

"Great I'll see you there at…" he left it open, Alec nudged me mouthing 'WE are going together'…over protective little… "You'll see us there at fourteen hundred hours." I said giving an approximate time. "Us?" he questioned. "Me and my second in command Alec. You saw him at the hospital. He'll be there as well." he went silent for a moment, "Okay, we'll work it out. See you then." "See you too." We hung up respectively. "So that's it. We go and talk to the guy?" Alec asked.

I shrugged, "Pretty much. I do wonder what he's done to the agreement. The way he sounded…" I was unsure how this meeting would impact us. "Hey calm down Maxie, it won't be that bad…" _I hope not…_the words of my very thoughts were hidden from his face, but were written in his eyes, "I am calm, but as leaders of this place, there is reason to worry." I didn't want to go into this blind.

He came up to me, putting reassuring hands around my body as he spoke, "Max, there's always gonna be something to worry about. Whether it's simple or hard, we'll make it work out…it's what we do. We make the impossible happen. You know why?" he asked me, pulling my chin up so my eyes met his. My eyes did the asking, "Because we are a team…in every form." His other hand reached down and flattened itself against my still flat stomach.

We both looked down at the contact. Our baby, our child was growing right there and we still had this whole mess to deal with. He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead in comfort. "We can beat this bitch Max. Besides…" he leaned back up and I followed suit, "There's also a chance he's a supporter in us and wants to use us in the same 'negotiating ways' that the previous Mayor did." I gave a tiny light snort on that one. "Besides, something I learned off Scetchy…" I looked into his eyes.

"There's too much negativity in the world, something good has to come from it." I give a weak smile and bury my head into his chest as he holds me_…yeah there's a lot of negativity. Question is, will we let it control us? Or can we use it to make things better? Or is there a third option…? Whatever that may be, it hasn't presented itself yet. Guess this road will be the type to take it one day at a time._

White's POV

I watched as he paced about his cell looking disheveled. Over a year he'd been here, over a year ago my men ran him off the road and took him. His people never came looking for him, when I told 452 and her comrades, they seemed almost thrilled that I had taken him, like I could erase him from their pasts. Once I saw those looks, I had a feeling he could come in handy.

If they didn't care about him, no one would come looking for him. It gave me ample time to get whatever I wanted out of the Colonel. Especially if it related to 452. I was determined to find out how to get to her, because that would lead to finding my son. And so far, the Colonel would give out very little information about her. I actually had to hand it to the old man on that one. I had a sense that he was the one who handled much of the torture delivery back in the day.

The old man knew how to take it and stay quiet_…with the vitals that is._ One thing he had admitted-not that it was vital, hence the admittance-was how even he couldn't figure out how she managed to inspire such loyalty within her comrades. Apparently, it was enough to persuade them to ignore their training. He'd muttered something about their C.O. doing something reckless to save her. I didn't much care, but after a few brief words with Thula, I saw a small point.

If 452 did inspire such loyalty, as the Colonel put it, then it gave us an insight to how to defeat the transgenics and rise to power as we are meant to. Take 452 out and they have no main leader to go to. Only problem with that was according to the inside man the Conclave assigned to me…not like his presence is needed…494 was also there and seems to be close to her. Though he did verify that neither the Mayor, nor any of his bodyguards knew he was there, nor did 452 or 494 sense him there either.

Thula however saw this as an opportunity to let the people react to the shooting and see what comes from it. If all goes well, the contract that the freaks have with the Mayor will completely fall through. And by the time we make our final move, the freaks won't know what hit them. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought as I watched the Colonel through the glass window of his cell.

Granted, I was fuming beyond belief when 452 and her little side kick 494 destroyed years worth of planning with their little water plant stunt. It gave us the chance to prove to the Conclave that the old plans from back in the day weren't going to work. We were going to have to strike them in a different manner, take the mat out from beneath them and watch them fall down the pit.

I continued watching as the Colonel kept wracking his brain for a plan. He wasn't willing to give his prized kids up unless he knew he'd actually see the light of day again. He wasn't stupid, that was for sure, but his arrogance at thinking he was still needed to by them, to us, was pitiful. Yeah, we held him captive, for we wanted what he knew, not for what he could do.

Feeling my phone go off I pushed the button down and answered, "Fenostol, yes he's still acting as if he can't be touched." Even then I could tell the High Priestess was smirking over the other line, "If he doesn't start spilling vital intel on 452, then he may as well consider himself expendable. Fenostol." She said before hanging up. I smiled slightly before grabbing 452's file…again and walking into his cell. "I thought you'd be rid of my tired ass by now?" he nearly questioned me.

"As much as I'd just love to dump your body into a body bag and throw you into the Potomac, this is considered your last chance offer." He looked uneasy at me as I put the metal case containing 452's medical data onto the table in the room. "Tell me what I want to know and I'll set you free." I stated. A false promise we both knew, but hey, no harm in trying.

"I tell you anything and you kill me…" he remarked haggard. I didn't bother correcting him, "She's not living your soldier's life though. The one you brought her and the rest of her 'family' up in." I hated saying the word 'family' considering how unfortunately close she technically was to myself and C.J…it still irked me that she'd managed to get my little brother on her side.

She was nothing more than a vermin…admittedly one that didn't look half bad for a freak but a vermin none the less. Not that I'd EVER let the Conclave know that. I'd be stripped of my rank and branded as a traitor within the hour. McKinnley has only kept it from their views due to my public association with the transgenics. Hell, the people see me as a hero and when 452 and her side kick are gone, the people won't know what hit them. Another smirk crossed my face.

Looking back at him, I could tell the Colonel still wished she had stayed back at Manticore. Truthfully, I was glad she didn't. Who knows what might have happened having her back there. Granted, now isn't better, but if I could persuade him to lower his guard down just enough when it came to her… "I can give you the opportunity to bring her and the rest of those animals back to base." He looked at me with a sense of cockiness, I didn't like it.

"Son, how dumb do you think I am?" I refrained from making facial movements but my vocals cords couldn't, "Is that a rhetorical question?" he sighed, "Agent White, you've kept me prisoner for over a year now, longer than that." He was right, what we had put him through would have made Ghandi cry out in pain. I almost felt a tinge of respect for him…almost.

If anything it had lengthened his process. Taking him had been risky since he was a former colonel, but with no body to be found and his SUV in the river sector cops would think the body would eventually wash up. By the time they realized it never did no one would care. Once Deck was here he denied everything, even went through numerous rounds with my fists, until I thought to myself, get him to crack psychologically, I showed him the rendering of 452 done by the X8's.

He didn't talk a lot, just enough to get us to NOT kill him. Nothing important had been retrieved but still I knew he'd be important. It was the only reason he'd been kept alive, badly beaten each day, my gift to him, but alive. He still held a black eye from yesterdays beating, "If you didn't have any use for me my ashes would have burnt up that night your men took me." True…not that he needs to know that, "Either that or we just don't care to use the kiln." I sneered.

He tensed but kept going, "I'm here because you still have a use for me. You think your daily beatings will get you any further? Some of your methods I taught my kids how to get through. You really think you can up the torture on the one who came up with them?" he laugh was almost sinister. If he wasn't their colonel and human I'd actually like the guy, he had valuable torture techniques we could possibly use.

"So I'm guessing that giving you a daily beat down wasn't enough. How about a daily cut – leery?" I pulled a knife from the back of my belt and glided it over an artery, before slashing it over his chest. The material sliced within seconds. Blood pooling, covering and soaking the material within seconds…hum…maybe to deep for a first cut…one look into his pain filled eyes however and I was all for inflicting more. He's human, he's a weakness, why shouldn't he feel pain?

I carved into his chest, "You know, your precious 452 has these little tattoo like markings here, here, and here, on her chest." he seemed to be getting worried…good he should be, "So she got new tattoos, not very smart for someone trying t-" I cut him off, "Oh no she didn't get them tattooed. You see a traitor that we had many years ago, gave them to her, out it in her DNA." He actually look stunned.

I mocked out, "Aww, looks to me like big colonel daddy didn't know about little 452's tattoos, oh the scandal." He got angered, "Whatever she has on her I had nothing to do with. I over saw parts of her genetic make up. I don't remember there being anything about-" I cut him off not really wanting to listen to his drivel. "Bored now." I slashed again eliciting a cry of anguished pain from him.

"Tell me what I want to know or I'll…you know what…I'll do it anyways." I spent the next ten minutes carving the symbols I remembered on 452 into his own skin. The cries of pain as I did this were tremendous. I don't think he taught this torture method to his kids, "452…" he broke out, I paused, "Her DNA along side 494's…they are more valuable than you can imagine." That I couldn't argue against.

Having read the contents of the file, I saw how much of a genetic match those two were for each other. It sickened me to know how much of their skills and traits could transfer to any kids they would have. Lucky for me the "pretty boy", as Thula dubbed him, didn't seem the type to want any kids. And seeing as how he was always too busy being 452's bitch, I didn't feel the need to worry about THAT happening any time soon. 494 was clearly a player and out for himself.

Hell, he'd sooner "fuck and leave" 452 than choose the "white picket fence" option with her. Then again, the idea did pose merit…452 too big to even kick, let alone aim a gun right_…not that she'd ever truly used one…not to my memory…_it was a sight to laugh at…right before I'd put a bullet in her pretty little head. "How do you figure that their tainted genetics are valuable? They're animals." I spat out. He looked up at me with hard eyes. "Their DNA is worth millions." I had no interest in money.

_Not this kind anyways…_ "So what are you suggesting, I let you go, you bring back 452 and/or 494 so I can sell them?" Deck actually looked perturbed that I didn't get it, "Sorry to say, but when it comes to you leaving this room it isn't going to happen. Besides, I want the bitch dead and in the ground, NOT shipped over seas where some foreign dignitaries can make more of her." I spat out in annoyance.

I had enough of that with the RED's as Deck had explained. Not to crazy himself that they'd tried again. He was all about keeping current work from foreign powers. We were able to detain those that were left behind here after a few months and take them out. One was permitted to go back on one condition. He had to send a message back to his bosses back in South Africa

I had to nearly smile again, it had been one of my more genius moves. I took the other men there and with the help of my men, put them through a tree shredder. They got the message. Didn't need them getting in the way of our plans here. I already have one guy in place with what the Conclave want. As soon as the colonel out lives his usefulness he's a dead as 452. If we couldn't rise right now then we would kill those who took that chance from us.


	3. chococravings & visit to Dr Carr

Season 4 ep.3

I was in agony…the need for chocolate was so strong. It was almost unbearable. I sighed as I placed the bag of Hershey's Kisses back in the desk drawer and slammed it quickly, pacing the office.

Dr. Carr advised me to keep the chocolate in moderation. That I can have a little every now and then, but don't gorge on it. My problem is, if I have one, I want more and it was best to just walk away and leave temptation behind.

I drummed my fingers on the desk and glanced down at the desk drawer. I felt like whining. _I want chocolate and I want that whole damn bag!_

Instead, I stood up and walked to the small, gritty window overlooking TC to see if something could distract me from my choco-thoughts.

We'd set up an appointment with Dr. Carr that will take place in about two hours. I can't have a belly full of chocolate when I show up for that. Alec and I knew nothing about X5 pregnancies. I would have loved for Gem to come with us to provide her own insight, but she couldn't get a babysitter. Not even Dalton was available. Alec and I had to handle this appointment without Gem this time.

All Dr. Carr could really do right now was to give me his best educated guesses about my pregnancy, judging by my past medical history with him and what he knew from his research about the X5 physiology. During our last visit, he remarked since we were more human than cat, I should have a normal human gestation period. While I might exhibit cat-like needs and tendencies, I wouldn't have the pregnancy cycle of one. At least I knew how long it would be now…just another thirty weeks.

_Thirty weeks without chocolate?..._Drumming fingers on the window sill..._I'm in hell!_

And since when did I become so pathetic? Alec thought he hid all my chocolate. I was having to change the hiding place daily, and sometimes almost hourly, so he wouldn't find my choco stash.

This crazy craving for chocolate may be due to hormones, which is what Dr. Carr said, but I think it's because I was told I couldn't have any by Alec, and told to keep it to a minimum by Carr... and frankly, if someone tells me I can't do something, that's like daring me to do it. And in that case, hell yeah, I'm going to do it, and I'm going to enjoy it too!

A week ago, I was given a "Crunch" bar from Alec – _that was a fun day_ - when Carr said I could have a little. However, I didn't realize how little it was actually going to be. I'd forgotten how thin the chocolate bars could be compared to when they first made them back in the pre-pulse days. So when he bought it, part of me wanted to gobble it up and the other part wanted to savor the flavor. However, Alec kept teasing me, pretending to take bites when in reality he just kept feeding it back to me…_Ass._

But after that first taste I needed more. I bought myself a bag of Kisses. I allow myself only two a day so I won't overdo it and eat my bag up in the process. I tended to lock my office door when I'm going to sit down for a minute and enjoy the bliss of a little sweet morsel of chocolate dancing on my tongue before it coated my throat in its rich flavor_…okay that seriously did not sound right…_

Either way, it's never enough. But I have the discipline taught to me by Manticore, so that I make it enough.

And let's not forget my crazy temper lately. Once Alec and I got done at Carr's office last month, Luke came to me with a few money budgeting problems that we had. We were lucky that they were simple. Otherwise I would have thrown several nasty glares at people which seemed to be my recent theme. It seemed that people were somehow getting me more_…easily agitated…_so to speak.

Some people these last few days just seemed to find a way onto my shit list with a snap of my proverbial fingers. Alec had been there on the majority of the accounts to defuse the situation, other times_… watch out, cause heads will roll…probably why Luke ran away when I threw him that glare…_I mused to myself. Alec's subtleties had not gone unnoticed either. He was more of a junk food junkie than me, yet he was having some issues with my chocolate cravings, not that I ate THAT much of course.

He was more concerned about nutrition, which drove me bonkers at times. He'd look over at me just to make sure I actually ate something with nutritional value to it. It also made me realize how little nutrition I ate during the day. If he felt like I wasn't eating the right stuff at ALL he'd toss an apple, or a veggie at me. Not getting the chance to eat actual fruit everyday – not to mention wondering where he got it from – had me gobbling it down in no time.

I think it was just his way of asserting his sense of protectiveness without harping or looming like a ridiculous, over worried, father-to-be while trying to still be cool, collective and in control at the same time. After all, even he knew if he tried to demand I never eat chocolate throughout my pregnancy, he'd be couching it and I'd eat the chocolate just to spite his demanding ass. He was persistent in my choices for nutrients, just in different ways.

Like when we last ordered from TC's make shift "Crash" as I liked to call it. Alec and the rest just called it a "mess hall". It just sounded so…Manticore to me. Either way it wasn't a complete round of beers and our friends noticed…after all can't drink alcohol – or at least you're not supposed to – while you're pregnant…especially since we didn't want to take any health risks with our baby… which now makes me think of the day we told our friends our news of the new arrival that was on the way.

Two days ago…

_We had met up with OC, Scetchy, Herbal and surprise, surprise Normal. They came to see us after hours from work to catch up with us. I hadn't seen Normal in so long I actually missed the weird "Bush loving, weed hating, former transgenic hating, stick up his ass-when he wasn't around his Golden Boy" self. Settling down at a table within our TC mess hall, we caught up._

"_So how was the drive here?" Alec asked, breaking the ice. Scetchy spoke first, "Check points were a bitch as usual. Even more so now with the heat sensors. Everyone has to pass them to go through." Scetchy first replied. We already knew things would be getting worse. We just needed to find a way around the sensors. He noticed a few transhumans walking about on daily routines and found them intriguing…for all of a few minutes before landing his eyes back on us. _

"_Man, this is so awesome. This area reminds me a bit of Crash. So…not that I mind meeting up with old friends and all, but why the sudden invite? Unless you were just wanting to hang…" he suddenly asked. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Scetch was becoming more the curious reporter type now that he had his "perma – gig" with New World Weekly, "I thought you guys wanted to stall longer to make sure the heat died down from the Mayor's "incident"?" for a moment I could see the flash of remembrance in his eyes._

_It must have been a sight to see that day. From the reporters point of view. _Scoop of a lifetime…if you could survive it… _"After all that was one hell of a day."_ _He remarked, looking around now at the building like a bewildered child. It was almost in a way, endearing. Made me even think of our growing child, and the reason why we asked everyone here. Hell I could already picture a little boy with Alec's green eyes and my hair, or a little girl with my brown eyes and his hair…_

_Alec motioned for one of the cooks, the who tried to dub himself "Emeral" for reasons we didn't get – something about a cooking show he saw when he first got out, learned how to cook like a fucking pro from it – but the others refused to call him that so he was instead dubbed "Cook Ray" - to come over with five beers and one glass of milk. Scetchy noticed the milk in front of me first. His question was cut off before it began by Cindy's worried one, her hand coming out to mine in a worried motion, "You got the shakes again, Boo?"_

_Even at her worried expression, and the gentle touch I couldn't help but smile and give a very small giggle, before patting her hand as a show that I was fine, "No Cin, I'm fine." _Leave it to Cin to worry over my seizures like a mother hen. _I shook myself from my thoughts, "But that brings me to something as to why I called you all here…" I felt slightly nervous now. These were our friends, family even. But how would they react to me _– kick ass Max Guevera – pregnant – by our resident Golden Boy - slash – mate – slash – SIC_._

"_Alec and I have some good news." He looked happy as anything before he looked to everyone and made the announcement himself, "Max and I are going to be parents in about seven and a half months…give or take a day." The actual gestation of an X5 to human DNA was still being worked on by Carr and Gem. Looking at our friends I read their expressions. Shock mostly and a little bit of…disgust before it was masked by fake cheer…Normal of course. Oddly enough, that didn't shock me._

_Normal always did have a soft spot for his prized Golden Boy, so it didn't surprise me that he would seem somewhat jealous that I was pregnant by his hero. OC and Scetchy both asked, "Are you for real?" Herbal asked, "Did I hear that right?" while Normal muttered, "Oh…great…!"With some timid enthusiasm. I smiled knowingly. His expression had me laughing slightly._

_It was common knowledge that Normal practically had a crush on Alec, which tended to make us wonder if his previous "mista sista" girlfriend was just a gateway to other fantasy treats…namely with Alec in them. Or if he was actually gay, or possibly bi, which would explain SOOO much! I had no idea how far Normal's crush on Alec had gone until Alec told me of a moment at Jam Pony that let him know, with Mia's help, how besotted Normal was._

_He had told me about a conversation he had with Mia nearly a year and half ago and Normal cut in on it, and the hero worship (or crush, we still don't know which) made Alec extremely uncomfortable. One thing about my man, he's as straight as they come, as far as his sexual preferences for females only are concerned. No one knew better than myself on that one, that's for damn sure!_

_Anyway, Alec showed me a fairly decent impression of Normal telling about a borderline erotic dream, which made my eyes bug out of my head I'm sure! I had asked Alec what did he do? How did he handle it? He told me he had to get out of there fast, and that it got way too awkward, so he grabbed the nearest package and yelled, "Hot run! Fourth and Main!" and ran out of there as quick as he could._

_Alec had me in fits of laughter while my poor man looked embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable since I technically was having at laugh at his expense._

_So taking pity on him, I told a story about one of Normal's past girlfriends. Telling him about a woman Normal was actually bragging about to us, who turned out to be a "mista sista", had him rolling in his seat. And Normal, to this day, doesn't know that we knew of the extra appendage his girlfriend had. That she was actually a man dressed in drag, and was on her (his?) way to becoming a woman by using hormones and prepping for a future penectomy._

_But I'm getting off track. Back to Normal and his fake cheer and obvious disappointment in his Golden Boy, he remarked, "Frankly Rock Star, I'm stunned you let Missy Miss trap you into this situation…"as he glared toward me, making me grit my teeth in anger._

_Alec narrowed his eyes at Normal, not liking the implication at all if I could read my man right… God knows I didn't like what he was implying! Alec squeezed my hand in support, though I think it was not only to balm my feelings on the matter or to calm himself down. He answered Normal quietly but deliberately, "Let's get something straight. NO ONE let anyone do anything that wasn't thoroughly thought out, Normal."_

_Normal continued, "I just always thought you were too smart to get trapped like this."_

_My anger was showing at that moment, "Normal!" I snapped angrily. Alec clenched my hand before releasing it as he saw my fake smile aimed at the insulter himself before I beamed it to Alec, "See…There's that word again." I began to snip out through gritted teeth, my words now becoming cutting, "Trapped! He's not 'trapped' with me!" I was tempted to say that he was free to leave any time, but we were bonded together as a "husband – wife" dealio, so that was a fruitless statement to make._

"_That's right." Alec stated with quiet authority, taking control of the situation because he knew my temper nowadays. He linked his fingers through mine on the table in a show of solidarity and harmony. This calmed me somewhat, as he had intended. He flashed a calm look to Normal and stated, "It was our choice. I know it's hard to explain to those that are not transgenic, but the bottom line is, X5s mate for life. And when we…"Alec trailed off, trying to be polite about it, trying to find the right words. We never knew how Ordinaries could take what we say._

"_Got busy?" Original Cindy quirked a brow and gave a small sly smile._

_Alec smiled back and nodded, appreciating OC's help, "Um, yeah. We are now mated, which is sorta like how it is when Ordinaries get married. Except there is no divorce option in our case." His eyebrows did a momentary nudge as he was thinking of something before he continued on, "We're mated for life. That bond doesn't break unless one of us dies."_

"_Well thats gotta suck." Scetchy commented without thinking. We all gave him eye narrowing looks. OC's hand ready to slap his head, "Nothin' personal, dudes but I just can't see myself kickin' it in and out with the same person for the rest of my life." He shivered. You'd almost think he felt trapped just by the wording alone. "Well, take it from me, it's the best experience in the world." Alec's soothing words had Scetchy looking nervous. "Sides waking up to Max every morning for the rest of my life…sounds pretty damned awesome."_

_As knuckle-headed as Scetchy's comment was, it brought forth what Alec felt about it and in the process, reassured me_…not that you needed reassurance…_my subconscious told me. "And you're about to have a baby…I'm happy for you boo's!" Good ol' OC! That's why I love her so much! She smiled at me, even if part of her bristled on my behalf at Scetch's words. And Normal…" we looked up to see the directionality of her face._

_OC turned a warning look to her boss, although she never truly respected him as one, "You go around tellin' people that my girl trapped yo' precious 'Golden Boy' into this with a baby and I'll kick yo' ass from here to next Tuesday. Ya' hear?"_

_It was a known fact that I wasn't Normal's favorite. And I will probably never fully win him over…not that I really wanted to try. I never gave a rat's ass what Normal thought of me anyway. _

_Let's face facts. Normal will believe whatever he wants. The only reason I had stayed employed at Jam Pony was because 1) we were chronically understaffed as it was. And 2) I was one of the few employees that could deliver packages to the seedier areas of the city and still come back in one piece with a signature that wasn't forged by the employees._

_Yeah, employees tried to get that past Normal. One thing I could say about Normal. He wasn't COMPLETELY stupid. Forging sigs didn't last long because Normal caught on to it pretty quickly. Turns out if an employee was too afraid to go near South Market street due to food riots down there or gang-bangin' going on, they'd pay kids in the area to make the deliveries for them._

_Don't get me wrong if I weren't genetically engineered and had my skill sets I'd be worried too, any sane person without some type of skill like that would be, so I didn't have the heart to blame them…much. Either way it was safe to say when the customers never got their packages but the employees still showed up afterwards with signatures to boot, Normal figured it out and canned their asses._

_So he put up with my crap ass excuses – which after a while even I would admit they did get ridiculously lame… and my chronic tardiness because I knew he would never truly fire me. He threatened it all the time, but even he knew he'd lose employees in a hurry if they were chronically beaten up by gangs. Who'd wanna work for a place where you got beat up every day?_

"_So what's it like? Is it any different for you than when a regular human gets pregnant, you think?" Scetchy asked, trying to relieve a little of the tension that hung like a cloud over our table._

_Cindy elbowed Scetch and he turned to her, rubbing his rib and asked, "What? It's a legit question!"_

"_First off, she ain't yo' interviewin' subject. Second…She's female you fool. Pregnant is pregnant. It's not like she's gonna drop kittens!" OC snarked at Scetch._

"_Well, she is part cat…" Normal stepped in on Scetchy's behalf. Alec actually snickered at the comment before Cin could raise her arm to smack the two men, he raised a hand placating, "It's okay guys. The doc says she seems to be having a completely normal human pregnancy."_

"_I'm still stunned…you and missy miss...why her?" Normal asked, hand now holding his head up in puzzlement, not able to get past that._

_Alec responded back to him with a masculine grin and a wink, "Well, what can I say…when you see Max naked, you just can't go back." I smacked him lightly on the arm as Scetchy muttered out to Herbal, "And she's got a nice pair of knockers!" he even grinned turning to Herbal like a mad fool about it._

"_Well Scetchy, it's one of the first things that caught my attention too. Of course, you can look, but can't touch." Alec warned in a friendly tone._

"_Uh huh…haven't seen a better pair of hooters since that day…or before that day…" Scetchy sighed somewhat dreamily…made me wonder if my body part in question had ever showed up in his dreams…god I hope not! Then I saw the look from Scetchy to Alec_…oh boy…

"_Like what day?" Alec asked now a bit perturbed at the look Scetchy had in his eyes. _I seriously hope Alec doesn't think Scetch and I ever…that we…_I resisted the urge to gag. _Scetch was more of my weed friendly, weird little, step brother…_I'll have to make a note to myself to ask Alec, to make sure he knows Scetch and I aren't even close to being like that. The closest time I even LOOKED at him like that was when I was in near full blown heat. During that stage of heat, I was willing to jump Normal. OC witnessed that once. Now THAT was bad!_

_Mental note made, I looked up from my visual glance to notice all eyes were on me…I rolled my eyes and sighed, imagining a hundred different ways to torture Scetchy later for this. "After we burned down Manticore and all the transgenics escaped, I showed back up at Jam Pony after being gone for four months. Of course, Normal asked why I disappeared for four months without a word. And I told him the truth. That I had had a heart transplant. He asked if I had a doctor's note or any proof?"_

"_Okay, okay, you don't have to tell anymore." Normal groused at me. But Herbal smiled in that way of his as he stated, "It's all good Normal…go ahead Max, I want to know what happened next. After all, I missed this day."_

"_Me too actually." Alec quirked a brow at me in humor, "What happened?"_

"_Well, I couldn't exactly get a doc's excuse from Manticore, and I needed my job, so to show proof…"_

"_She flashed us man!" Scetch crowed from his seat._

"_Seriously?" Alec asked with some humor._

"_Hell yeah, she raised her shirt and shocked Normal when she bared her boobs…"_

"_Hey in my defense, it was the only way to show the scar that was down the middle of my chest." I stated trying to avoid pouting._

_Alec glanced over at Normal, noting how uncomfortable Normal was about the whole conversation, "So Normal, maybe now you understand the appeal."_

"_Oh physically she's always been a hot little number…" Normal cleared his throat, his words having surprised even me, but he ruined the moment when he continued, "It was that smart mouth that needed taming."_

_Alec grinned wide, "Oh believe me Normal, I love her mouth." Something told me it was not the verbal part he was referring to… "And it takes a real man to put up with it."_

_I snickered with the rest of the table at Normal's expense but at that moment, Alec had leaned toward me and whispered in my ear, his breath warm sending shivers down my neck, "Or perhaps find other uses for said talented mouth…"_

_Once the shiver passed I elbowed him in the ribs in answer and whispered low where only he could hear, "Don't tempt me, but I'd be keeping YOUR mouth busy instead."_

"_So Max how's this gonna work? What with you being a leader here and with everything else going on?" Original Cindy asked, interrupting mine and Alec's moment. Alec took my hand as he answered, "She has me here to help her in any way she needs it." I felt reassured by the gesture. "HA!" Mole almost choked out from his vantage point at the make-shift bar. Whatever he'd been eating fell by the sidelines as he dropped it and walked over to us._

_Alec muttered something even I couldn't distinguish as Mole walked up behind us and stated. "More like he's been her bitch to avoid her wrath! A bitch to THE Bitch, if you know what I'm sayin'!" he chuckled out._

_Alec, luckily, just looked like the proud father-to-be as he placed an arm around my shoulders and answered, "You know what Mole? I'm glad to do it." Turning his head to meet Mole's eyes, he stated non-chalantly, "Now, isn't it your turn for latrine duty?" _

_The look in Alec's eyes left no room for argument, but Mole being Mole almost choked as he answered Alec back, knowing he stepped in it._

"_Hell no, it's Luke's!…"Mole clearly looked confused pointing into Luke's direction with his thumb over his shoulder._

"_Actually it is your turn." Alec's eyes narrowed on Mole, "Because each next time you call my mate a "bitch" from now on, latrine duty is one of your top duties along with anything else Max or I can come up with. I won't tolerate you dissing her in any way, shape or form, you got that? Now get to work. That is unless you want me to call my supplier up and tell him we won't be needin' Cuban's for a while. Isn't that your preferred brand?"_

_Alec shot back before Mole could verbally retaliate, "You really wanna try me Mole?" the lizard man himself looked halfway between anger and resignation to his own retreat. Everyone seemed shocked into silence. Even OC seemed shell shocked. They'd never seen the alpha side of Alec before. The take-charge Alec that was respected amongst the TC residents. And that big, scaly, Mole did as he was told, even though he grumbled and bitched on the way out._

_Mole was a few feet away when Alec called out, "Transgenic hearing Mole, I hear every word you're saying."_

_Both Alec and I heard him mutter as he exited the double doors, "I don't give a f - ", causing us to look at each other and snicker. _

"_So Max are you going to have a baby shower?" I frowned at the question from Normal of all people, "What? Aren't you?" I looked over at Alec in confusion as he smiled._

"_It's when the closest friends and family members of the mother-to-be throw a party for the up-coming baby…I think." Alec explained looking up hoping he'd figured it out correctly. I looked to him stunned, "And how do you know?" I asked, perturbed that he knew something I didn't even know about babies. "Well…" he scratched his head with his other non occupied hand._

"_I've been reading anything I can get my hands on when it comes to babies lately. I am going to be a dad so I figured it'd come in handy to know these things." He looked slightly embarrassed to know it. "While it's fun to see Alec blush from being in the hot seat, so to speak…" Cindy smiled, "He's right, and right again for reading everything he can. He needs to be prepared for any and everything baby wise." He nodded at the praise and looked relieved that he was as embarrassed as before._

"_Thanks Cin." He said looking to me with a smirk on his face. OC waved him off, "Think of it like this Boo…" She directed her attention back to me, "How does just having a quiet relaxing evenin' wit' yo' girls sound?" I smiled, liking the idea already, "That would be great…when?" I had a shit load of meetings that I was sure I had to attend, and I needed to make sure my schedule was cleared for them._

"_You give us a date Sugah and we'll all make a day of it. You, me, Kendra and Cece, how does that sound?" I brightened up at the sound of things, "Sounds like it's already planned out." I tell her. _

_The rest of the day went by smoothly, Normal didn't suffer PR image like we thought he would. If anything, everyone wanted to know about the little girl he delivered. He apparently ranted and raved about how beautiful she was and that he delivered her._

_Now…_

Back to the choco issue at hand… I wanted some, damn it! And I was about ready to raid my bag of Kisses! Alec would be upset for more than one reason and I didn't feel like having my personal pillow mad just because I wanted some friggin' chocolate. _Maybe I could…_my thoughts were cut short when the person of my thoughts walked in.

Now there was only one thing that tasted better than chocolate these days…and it was currently residing in his pants. I know it's strange, but for some reason the taste of Alec on my mouth sends tingles through my taste buds. In fact…I walked up to him, grabbing him below the belt, which effectively not only got him to attention but also stunned him into speechlessness, "Max what the-" he asked before the lower brain took control.

Plus I found out exactly where to nail his pleasure points…hence his inability to speak now. I led him over to my chair as I unzipped his jeans and gently shoved him on my seat, before kneeling between his knees. Taking his now semi hard member from through the fly of his boxers and jeans, I began the process of slow caresses. Something to make his mind stutter as he let his head slowly fall back. His hind mind taking control of the thought process while I took control of his rapidly hardening organ.

After a series of slow strokes, and ball fondling I gave a small kiss to the tip of his member which pulled a small groan or whimper, can't really tell, from him. "Max…" he groaned out in a whine. I stalled till he pulled his head back up, a confused look etched across his face, "I want to taste you…feel you coat my mouth before I swallow you…now…but…you'll be paying me back later."

He nodded in exuberance before burying his fingers deep into my long hair. "Oh god Maxie I'll pay you back in spades…" his tone made me smile. And I swear with the way he proliferated his excitement when I sunk my mouth deeper and deeper onto him, feeling more of his inches make space in my mouth you'd think before me he never had a blow job before_…I wonder…hum…_

"Alec…?" I asked, my voice full of innocence, completely unbefitting of our current positions, coming up for air with a lick up his shaft and circling the tip. He looked down in pleasure filled pain. I smiled wickedly at him, "Have you never had a blow job before me?" he now looked stunned at my question, either that or he was stunned at my "innocent" tone…or both. He had that stricken look of a guy that was being set up for a trap by a woman. Surely he knew by now that I don't play games like that!

I know once we had actually had an argument about past sexual history. Since he was already known for his womanizing past with the Manticore girls and most of the JP employees, then add my heats in there, which meant multiple partners on my side too…needless to say, we've both been around the block more times than we cared to admit or count, so we decided to not bring it up unless we wanted to try a new maneuver in the bedroom.

"Max…" I hushed him with another lick, making him roll his eyes into his head in pleasure "I know what we said, but it's not a question of **who** it's a question of **what**." I explained. He sighed, "Before you…only one." He answered and that did explain it enough for me, but he continued.

"It wasn't as good as I thought it'd be. She was a hooker that me and Biggs got hooked up with in Kezmikistan, even she nearly gagged on my length. Since then no girl has ever wanted to. They say I'm too big." As much as I wanted to smack him for his ego's score, I had to admit to myself that he was in fact right. Alec was hung like a god damned bull. So it didn't surprise me that girls in the past wouldn't be able to do him orally…hmmm…

Feeling spunky, I lowered myself back on him. He was thoroughly enjoying it before a knock sounded at the door. Apparently, blue balls were Alec's choice of color since I knew who that was. I had such a need to get chocolate off my mind that I forgot I had scheduled a little "pow-wow" about our meeting with Gamble and I knew that had to be Mole rapping his knuckles at the door.

"We'll be out in five!" Alec shouted out before anyone could talk from the other end. He didn't want blue balls this time around. "Damn it Max next time warn me! I'd have locked the door if I knew…" he grumbled out in agonizing pleasure.

He looked down pleadingly at me. I held his sex in my mouth right now and for one of the very few times in this man's life he, or rather his mouth watering member, was at the mercy of my pleasure giving mouth.

I knew a nice little one shot way to get him to come hard and fast, but before I could do anything, we heard the doorknob turn and Alec quickly swiveled my chair around till I was underneath my own desk as the door popped open. The desk hid everything from Mole's view luckily. Mole's voice reached my ears as I sucked Alec…hard, "Dude, are you two seriously going to be late for your own meeting?" Mole gruffed out. My guess was the tone difference was due to the stogie in his mouth.

Not that I could see it but his tone was usually different when he had it in there. There was the rare occasion when he didn't…very rare but he didn't always have one. "Where's Max?" Alec clenched his fists together, obviously holding back a moan as he croaked out. "I know where she is, I'll get her in a minute, then we'll meet up. Okay?" Alec was trying so hard to keep his composure, but I wasn't making it easy on him.

It made me want to torture him some more. Slowly I sucked another inch down my throat and opened up my throat just a little bit more. "Oh God…" he mumbled out on a partial groan. Mole asked, "You okay? Max really taking you for a ride these days huh?" Alec's head shot up with a startled "deer in headlights" appearance as it ran across his face, "What?" his voice squeaked out a tad meeker than he'd probably wanted it to be.

"Well she has been putting more active chores on you since she's all prego. Even transgenics and transhumans aren't immune to exhaustion." Alec definitely didn't care if he wasn't immune, he was just fighting off cumming in front of Mole…which right now, as I managed to get him all the way down my throat, wasn't going to be easy. _God, was I getting evil these days or what?_ Alec looked ready to explode and I was ready to bust out laughing at the sight.

Mole wasn't helping by constantly asking, "Are you okay?" I swear to whatever deity was out there that Alec was ready to kill Mole if he didn't leave within the next ten seconds. After all, what straight guy wants to cum while a male friend witnessed it? I relaxed once more and bam! I had sucked him completely down my throat, every last inch. His balls rested themselves against my cheeks.

Alec's face was a mix of pain and pleasure. His head dropped as he pretended to read some papers on my desk, though in reality his face couldn't hold off the expression of pleasure or shock at my behavior anymore. After all it wasn't everyday that I shoved him down onto my seat and sucked him down my throat. That was usually reserved for our apartment, but this pregnancy was making me feel frisky, and he tasted so good... "Whatever man." Mole grumbled under his breath before leaving, closing the door behind him.

I couldn't help myself, I tickled him behind his ball sack which was sensitive for him as he groaned out before biting on his own lips with the effort to hold back any screams he might have, "I will…pay you…back…promise…just…pleasseee…don't…you dare…stop!" he gritted out just before I hummed against his length, sending vibrations straight through him. Seeing my leather jacket hanging onto the arm of the chair like a lifeline he grabbed it, and bit it as he orgasmed. His hot seed channeling its way down my throat. Slumping in the chair, I moved us both and got back up.

"Mmm…tasty." I commented, licking the remainder of his juices from my lips. His jaw dropped just that much more. "Now we have a meeting with the crew so let's go." Now his jaw was shut and he was frowning, "Buzz kill." I couldn't help but smile, "Damn meetings, why do they always get in the way?" He muttered while buttoning himself back up and standing...though that was a little difficult as he tried to get his legs back to working order.

Once finished, he met my eyes and I smiled, then winked, "Later Tiger."

He gave me a quick, heart-felt kiss, "I'll hold you to that babe."

Leaving my office, we left for the main conference room where all the lead members of TC were. We usually had these sessions once a month to normally discuss budgets and where any extra – if there ever was – money should go. In this case however, I hadn't heard from Gamble yet and we needed to see where everyone stood with this change. It wasn't always going to fall back on me. This was a joint group decision.

"Everyone listen up!" I called out. seeing people have their own little private group discussions going, I figured it was time to call the news to everyone's attention._…god, do I ever hate being the center of this political bullshit…_ "As some of you may have heard we have a new Deputy Mayor to worry about. We know nothing about him other than he's worked with the Mayor about our treaty. Or so he says."

Joshua raised his hand. "Yeah?" I asked, "IS he one of them?" no malice in his voice at all.

Whenever Mole would refer to _them_ you knew he meant the trannie protestors. Joshua, yeah, he meant them, but never with any true malice. Then again, he had a higher tolerance than most here. "We don't know yet. He doesn't seem to be. Judging by the way he handled himself in front of myself and Alec, I don't think he is a hater. But we aren't taking any chances either." Dix raised his hand.

"Is everything with the treaty going to be okay?" he inquired.

"That's what he's going to call us about within the month. I figure since the Mayor's 'incapacitated', he's going to be really busy at first." This got everyone attention, "So, what happens if your new bud doesn't call?" Mole asked, cigar hanging from his mouth. "Then I'll call him - either way we will be in contact again. Our livelihoods' ride on this too much to let it go." He nodded a little.

"What we need to do in the meantime is work on a few new projects that I believe we could use." Alec came up. it had been on the back burner of our heads for so long that I had forgotten we'd even talked about it…well…nearly completely forgotten. "What projects?" Mole asked. "I think we need to update a few things around here. We've already got a bar going, I say we start to build on the martial arts studio and the café we were going to work on in the treaty."

The room came to life with words of encouragement.

"So how will we pay for these projects?" he asked. If anything he was probably wanting to go out and grab up a few supplies. Even the scaly ones want to get out every now and then to avoid making an internal mistake out of sheer boredom. "We figure we could do a couple of small time B & E's outside of our territory so the sector cop's won't get wind. I don't want to keep relying on the same people to make crap go away." People start to catch on to technical "whistle blowers" after a while.

"Why the hell not?" Daniel asked, getting into the conversation, "Cause we can't afford to keep putting them in the hot seat every damn time. It'll get too suspicious after a while." He seemed to get it…a little. "We don't want to lose our only support internally, so we do what we can and use them for support for the stuff we can't handle on our own." He nodded his head acknowledging that I was right.

Syl piped up, "So where do you suppose we go? Certainly places will drop a dime once we're there." I loved my sister, but girl… "Syl, I used to cat burglar this whole city and different parts of other cities at one point. I know the places to go where we can grab a few trinkets worth enough to put our children's children through college." At this, even Alec looked at me strangely, "And why have we never gone there?" he asked me dryly.

I shot him a small look, "Cause…security there was too intricate and we don't have the equipment to get inside." I remarked just as dryly. "So if we had the right tools we could find one of these places, grab our gold and be gone?" Daniel asked. "Pretty much. I'll have to do a recon with Luke on this one. Unless someone else in here knows about fine arts and antiquities?" not many of them raised their hands. However I felt a tug on my wrist, "Partners in crime then and now."

I arched a brow as Alec reminded me, "I have some connections. Remember Rita?" Right, Joshua's benefactress that ranted about him in that interview. "You honestly think she will help us steal something?" I highly doubted it, but Alec shrugged. "Didn't say that, but if it was for the transgenic cause, she might be willing to point us in the direction of a few less than honest people who have fine pieces." I thought it over.

"Sides it'll keep the po po's off our backs cause we're not stealing from the good guys, we're stealing from rich asses that live off of making others miserable." He sounded so confident, "You do realize that most of the po po's are corrupt themselves?" "Well, yeah, but I figure they won't mind if we make a generous donation to the City of Seattle from part of the profits." _How does he do that? Make it sound so easy._

"If anything, it works out even better cause then even WE'D have the sector cops in our back pocket, as well as the Mayor's office."

_How is it that we still manage to sound criminal in this and we steal from the criminals? How does that even work?_ "It's a damned plausible idea, but we'd still need a list of places and items to procure." Luke looked up, "I can render a software that can help find and locate potential buyers." That'll work. "Good, do that. We can start the projects up once we've gotten at least…" I look at our figures for the budgets.

I let out a huff in slight annoyance, "20,000…cake." I sigh out. "Sounds difficult." Mole stated, "Difficult, but not impossible." Alec remarked, "You know what, while Luke does his software bit and while Alec here talks to Rita, Cece, you, Daniel and me will go to a couple of impound yards at the end of the week. You'd be surprised at how much cash they can snag by the end of the week." Memories of when my baby was impounded came to mind.

"As for Mole, Syl and Krit, you three can start by cleaning up the rest of the buildings so we can 'transform' them into what's needed." Mole grumbled something about working with niner's when I shot him a look. He merely bit his cigar a little harder and followed the two out while they themselves were figuring out a few things. "Sounds like we have a plan. Alright everyone, let's get to work." Alec barked out commandingly.

Part of me was still slightly frustrated that he could easily command the room and I had to practically give a fucking speech every time. But people were coming around. Then again, it's not like Syl and Krit had been very forthcoming about following Alec's lead. Krit especially. I think he was just so used to following Zack around that he didn't want to feel like he was replacing one CO with another.

And since Syl usually followed Krit…you see where I'm going with this? Either way it left us with very little support in the help department with them. I honestly didn't think it was going to be so difficult having them back. Yeah they help around TC but otherwise when it comes to meetings and following orders…it's like they think that just because Alec is helping…in which he…he's also in turn telling me what to do. That I'm controlled by him.

At least that's how it seems to me. If anything since Alec and quite a few other transgenics and transhumans found out about my pregnancy he's just gotten more…protective on what I do. He knows around here, I can handle whatever, but out on missions, he doesn't want me to take too big of chances anymore. Small time crap fine but nothing too big.

If anything his biggest fear would be for not only my life but for the baby's as well. I mean seriously think about it, my senses, though heightened due to the rise of my hormones, further along the pregnancy could prove to be more harm than good. I could hear things that my hormones will mistake as a threat and become more panicky than need be, putting Alec or someone else more on edge.

Point is my senses – each or all of them – depending on the situation - could go haywire and end up messing with my judgment and therefore screwing up something else – like a fucking mission - in the process. So yeah, me and the baby are at the top of the "worry" list, but my rising hormonally affected senses aren't too far behind on the worry list. Not that I can blame him too much for thinking that way.

Even Gem told me being pregnant can screw with you which was why – looking at my cell – I needed to make sure Alec and I were on time. We had another appointment scheduled with Carr. The first one was for regular blood tests and some minor questions but this one was more geared towards what needed to be done as far as health wise for the baby and me.

"Come on, we have the appointment to hit." I tell him. Seeing the recognition flash across his face, he hurried me along the hallways till we hit the parking garage. Getting onto our bikes, we take our regular path out, avoiding sector cops by the front and making our way to Carr's office over in sector 8. Thankfully, Carr was one of the very few out there that hadn't been exposed to the media. His stint with the CDC left him slightly rattled, but he wasn't the type to easily fold. Thank God for that!

Logan's main reason why he was so trusted…the reason why a few of the transgenics trusted him as well. He was able to help us get access to some medical equipment that didn't get used anymore but was still needed…well that WE still needed. He would write it off as "damaged" for tax purposes…so the people around TC harbored only thanks towards the doc for his efforts.

Now, however, we needed to figure out what we were going to do. Neither Alec nor I knew anything about X5 babies. They didn't exactly have a Baby 101 class that even Alec had managed to take back at Manticore. According to him the closest thing they ever got to it was when they were taught about heats and the effects it could have and what would – not could – but what **would** result from it.

Walking into his office, we both startled him, his hand briefly going to his heart as even we heard his heart rate go up slightly, "Jesus Max, Alec, you gave me a start. Early I see." He remarked, looking as his wall clock. I smiled, "Yeah we had to beat the time between shift change for the sector cops around this area. Didn't need any extra curricular tail on us." Alec acknowledged.

Turns out if you just bide your time at the right crossings, you can nail the shift changes and avoid more sector cops out and about. Plus, it helped that Walter gave us a daily route of sector cops week by week as he got them in for his own shifts, in certain areas around the city…made things a bit easier on us. Plus there were some guys out there that he wasn't too fond of.

"Well good. Please." He offered the seats to sit as he went to lock his door. Sitting back down again, he started, "Now obviously, all of this is off the books, so what I am going to ask you isn't to be taken in a negative light, but it is required for someone in the OBGYN field to know." We nodded our heads in acknowledgement. "Max, the first thing I need to know is, do you still have seizures?" Alec tensed slightly, "I'm not going to say no, but I haven't had them in a very long time."

Usually I did have them a few times a year but last year to my knowledge I hadn't… not really. "Okay. Have you been taking any extra pills, vitamins, that sort of thing? Oh are you taking prenatal vitamins?" Alec and I both looked at him in confusion, "I see." He said trying to explain himself as he realized how little we were apparently doing. But in the end how were we supposed to know?

Writing down some notes - probably what vitamins or wherever else we would need – he looked back to us, "Any mother-to-be will need to be on prenatal vitamins, it's an absolute, needed given that I would strongly recommend so that she can get the needed vitamins in for her and the baby. They're especially designed for pregnant woman." He explained folding his hands momentarily.

We nodded our heads in affirmation. "In that case, other than having a stash of tryptophan in the apartment…no." Headaches rarely came anymore, and when they did, we usually just slept them off or used warm showers – now that we had hot water heaters - to get rid of them. "Okay, well, just to be safe, I would recommend getting more of the tryptophan in, about one pill a week, along with your daily prenatal vitamins." Another nod.

"Have you talked to Gem yet?" Alec asked him, "We've have a few talks about this already." He confirmed.

Grabbing some papers, he pulled them out, "Max, we need to be sure when it comes to your seizures that you take both pills. You don't want to skip even one week. The effects would most likely be, highly unfavorable. What would probably be beneficial is to find something that is longer lasting than the tryptophan pills. I'm sure Manticore had something while you were in there." Carr's words held question in them as he looked from me to Alec.

I sighed_…I guess these are the benefits of Manticore…stay longer, get a more beneficial solution to the seizure problem…just had to cut up a couple of kids in the process but we figured it out…asses…_ "Gotcha doc. If only I hadn't run from the Dr. Mengela's of Manticore, I'd probably be cured by now. Damn!" My voice and fingers snapped in residual sarcasm.

Alec put his hand over my own. Realizing my reaction was a bite much I amended, "Sorry Carr, but putting good light onto Manticore doesn't really do it for me." "My apologies. I could only imagine what you must have gone through…..back to the issue at hand though…" _well at least he knew when to let it go…_ "I'll give you both containers of each of the pill bottles now but since I can't keep donating without going through the right paperwork…" I understood. _Can't get everything for free._

"It's okay doc, we get it. You've already done so much for us as it is." Alec told him in understanding. "What I can propose to do is to go under pseudo names and get the pre natal vitamins at least, through free clinics. I do have a few friends within those places that I can arrange. As long as they don't know directly about what we're doing, they won't say anything." Okay, we can work with that. "As for the tryptophan, I can write you off a bottle to be 'damaged' once every few months."

Good, at least this way he won't be brought under a microscope as well. "Thank you Sam, for everything you've been doing for us." Touching my stomach, I heard Alec say, "Yeah. Maybe as a thanks we'll name the kid after you." I shot him a look, then a sympathetic one to Sam himself, "Nothing personal, but there's another Sam we all know, one that you had fun with…" he 'ahhed' in remembrance of my twin Sam, knocking him completely out.

"I understand." He said doing a swish of his hands indicating that nothing more needed to be said. Though twin Sam wasn't horrible, she wasn't great either. Not one of the more grateful X5's we've saved. Especially towards me_…not that she had reason to be when you two first met…_my inner voice scolded me. "Any more questions?" I asked him, ignoring the internal debate my conscious was having in relation to my less than savory X5 twin.

"I think a few blood tests would be in order." To that, we both went a little tense, an automatic response and he saw it. So he quickly reassured us, "It's only to test for any slight abnormalities within your blood." I looked at him in question_…my blood is abnormal no matter what!_ "What I mean is the rendering effects from the virus. Ah…" he looked through some more files, "Dr. Shankar told me that it was a mutated version of a bio-ware fare agent called 'Zisinor'."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Yeah, she said there was no known cure." _Till Alec came along and shot that theory to hell…_ "But it was cured." Alec protested the statement. Carr corrected him, "Not necessarily. That's another reason for the blood tests, I can see if it's still within your blood stream. The anti-virus that you took…" he indicates me to Alec, "May have only neutralized the effects. Much like your 12-14 hour cure did." I looked to Alec in slight fear.

"Does this mean that if I still have this virus dealio swimming around in my blood that our child could get it, genetically? Or maybe still infect Logan?" I asked, fear ebbing away at me internally. I didn't want my child to be a carrier to any virus. People would want to cut her or him up, use them as science experiments. Being made immune is one thing, being a carrier where others could either get infected or want to use you is another thing altogether.

"That's the reason for the blood tests. It'll help confirm my theory. If I'm right, then we'd need to monitor the child's health till birth. If not, then you're in the safe zone." Didn't feel completely better but, "How long do the tests take?" I asked, "I could take a sample today and have the results by the end of next week." While I wanted to question the length of time, I knew better.

Even he himself can't gain access to such powerful medical equipment so fast. Memories of Harbor Lights came to mind and that little stir up that occurred. Which reminds me, "Hey doc, have you had any problems from the CDC since that little episode we had?" I asked. He shook his head no, "Haven't heard anything. But I'm always on the lookout just in case." I nodded.

"I think the last thing we need to do here is get that blood sample and schedule an ultrasound." I looked up at him, "It's a machine that we use to-" I cut him off, "I know what it is, I just thought that wouldn't be till much later on." I stated. "NO, you can get one done as early as two months. So how does April 12 sound? It's already nearly the end of February so things should relatively slow down work wise. He sat down as we both looked to each other in shock.

"We…I…" I was stunned. _Our technical first Valentine's Day together and we missed it that easily? Then again what with work and the shooting and waiting on this Gamble guy to come through, we were on edge. There wasn't any thought towards Valentine's Day._ "Thanks doc. See you again in April." Alec sat up ready to leave. I was disappointed that he didn't say anything with regards to missing it.

Getting up, we left Carr's office and headed back to TC. Once back, we parked our bikes and headed inside, "I gotta take care of something. I'll see you in your office." Alec muttered out before going in the direction of our apartment. I sighed as he didn't even bother to wait for a response. _Jerk…_I mumbled to myself. Walking into headquarters, Luke had a list of potential items that we could procure. Taking the list, I went over it to see what the value on it could be.

Closing the door to my office I started to file the order of the different objects listed by amount. The lowest amounts we'd hit first so as not to cause an immediate alarm while the higher priced ones we'd procure later on when needed. The lowest price was $500 for a set of 19th century candle holders. But the fact that they came from that era, not to mention whom they were owned by, made the price value go up.

"Redecorate the house to match the cat…" I mumbled out, still believing it to this day no matter what Logan had ever told me. He was one for talking. The only time he ever ditched his lifestyle was to pay for the use of his legs, or to try and pay for the cure to the virus. Alec walked in on my musing thoughts as he planted a two inch tall, ten inch length, and six inch wide, wrapped up object in front of me.

I looked up, "What's this?" I questioned. Confusion etched my features as I grabbed it from my desk. He smirked with a little boy "please forgive me" look on his features, "Happy belated Valentine's Day." He said. I refrained from telling him it was much too late when the need to open up the gift wrapped piece in my hands was too much to ignore. Tearing at the paper, I read the title of the book.

"40 weeks. Devotional Guide to Pregnancy." He bought me a pregnancy book? I looked up at him and saw the look on his face, "I've already read it over so anything you need, I can help with." He was already happy about it. The look of it on his face alone was something I could never forget. It would be something to remember on any cold and lonely nights I would have in the future.

Hopefully there would be none. He somehow managed to make it to bed at night, nearly every night. I couldn't help but smile…evilly now, "So that means we can't read it together at night." I put on a fake pout. Unfortunately, my mate knows me all too well. I see the smile at my attempt to fool him. Sometimes I wish I could still get one over on him, "Nice try. I know we both work late some nights. So as nice as that would be, we can't always guarantee that." My smile faded.

_Yeah…he's right…_didn't mean I had to like it. Opening the book, I saw some notes already in it. I looked up at him, surprise on my face, "Yeah I… ah… already made some notes after I spoke to Gem about a few things a few nights ago. I got it the moment I found out about the baby. I had intended it to be a…" he looked so cute when he stuttered, something he hardly _ever_ did.

"Valentine's Day gift but work took precedence over things so…" he mumbled a slight apology at the end of that, "We only tackled the first three months though. It's all we managed to get done before tasks of the day hit us. That and her daughter woke up. Girl has a set of lungs to rival that of an X5 female." I nodded and smiled in thought. Just wait till our baby starts to scream out at night.

"It's great. I love it. And we will read this together. After all, I may be carrying this baby, but YOU'RE the one who helped me make it." I rose from my seat, as he smiled a smug smile, "Yeah…for once Manticore did something right…pairing us together I mean." I hated it when he put Manticore in a good light, but maybe this one time he had a point. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You are too sweet." I kissed him soundly on the lips. Passion slowly igniting, "Does this mean I'm out of the dog's den?" I laughed at his stupid metaphor, "Dog's den?" I managed to push past lips fighting the urge to smile out too much. "Yeah…right?" he mentally looked to be thinking about it as his arms were still firmly attached to my waist. "It's 'the dog **house**' and yes you've gotten yourself out...for now." I should leave him in the proverbial dog house but he made me laugh so…whatever.

Just then, a shrill sound from my office desk alerted me. The phone, "Probably a supplier calling about some goods coming in." Alec remarked letting me go. I walked to the edge of my desk grabbing the phone, "Guevera?" I answered. "Yes Maxine Guevera? This is Spencer, Spencer Gamble. I need to speak with you on the treaty, are you busy at the moment or are you free to talk?" I went to mouth Gamble when I knew Alec could hear his voice.

Ignoring my impulse I raced over behind my desk to grab a pen and paper trying to avoid letting all the sound interfere with the conversation as Alec himself came over by me to hear the conversation.

"Yes we wanted to schedule a meeting at some point about the treaty." I left the end of it opened, "I was thinking of making the meeting at a more private place but within range of both the courthouse and Terminal City." That was reasonable, "Sounds logical. When and where would you like it to be held?" I was trying to put the cards on his plate to show that I was more "open", or whatever you want call it.

"I already made reservations for a private conference room for a few selected guests at the Steinlinz Hotel." I knew where that was even if Alec's confused eyes didn't. "When did you want to meet?" I asked, already agreeing with the placement. "Next month, March 25. I wanted to discuss some possible new arrangements and other factions that Mayor Preston wanted to address, but didn't." _I wonder what those were?_ "What time did you want us there?" hopefully this was going to be a productive meeting.

"I think the best time would be noon, sharp." Giving a half smile, even if he couldn't see me, I replied, "We'll see you there." He hung up, same as me. "So this will be it." Alec surmised. "Yup. Our future may as well be riding on this meeting with Gamble." I couldn't help but get caught up in my throat. This wasn't about just us, it was about all transgenics, and they were all looking to me. But no pressure!

"Thank you." I hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around me soundly. "For what?" he asked, "For being there." I looked up at him with a smile on my face, "For being my rock. I couldn't have done nearly as much without you. I would probably still be in pissing contests with a lot of the X series, Mole…" my head dropped slightly. His hand moved, his fingers finding my face and pulling it back up. "Hey, look at me." I looked, not wanting to cower in front of him.

"You are one of the strongest, fiercest women I've ever met. You have this passion inside of you to help people-" I cut him off, "I didn't start to do that stuff till I got hooked up with Logan." he narrowed his eyes slightly. He never liked it when I brushed off a compliment he gave me. And mentioning Logan while were having a heart to heart doesn't help matters.

Don't get me wrong, he's not immune to getting slightly jealous every now and then – Daniel was proof of that - but he knows we're solid in our relationship. Though it does make me wonder if it'll get any worse the further along in this pregnancy we get. "Max, you listen to me right now. Logan has nothing to do with your need to help others. Yeah, maybe he was there when you started, but it doesn't mean he's the one who got you into it." I failed to see his logic here.

"What was the first thing you ever did for him?" he asked, "Helped a mom get her kid back." simply put, "And where was he?" he continued asking, "Hospital. Shot in the back. It's what landed him in the wheelchair in the first place." A tinge of guilt there, "So how did his being in the hospital make you get into saving people?" he looked down at me, "I felt bad for him getting shot so I took care of the whole thing myself." I told him then looked up, "But you know this." I questioned myself.

He just looked like I didn't get it. "Sounds more like to me that all he did was 'inspire' you to do what you already wanted to do deep down. If you really didn't want to or care to, you would have left. You went out of your way to save that mother and daughter WITHOUT his help. Doesn't sound like he got you into it. Sounds like he introduced a problem to you and you made a decision afterwards." _I…how…_I kept trying to think of a way around his logic.

"And truth be told, I skipped out on it at first. Didn't even go back to talk to him. Only went back when I found out he'd been shot…and what the hell does this have to do with me helping people now?" the off topic conversation had me a bit thrown. "The point is he didn't 'get you into' helping others, you did it on your own accord. It was your choice and you made it." Then he dragged me to the door and had me look out through the small window.

"You see all that." He pointed out to transgenics and transhumans mulling about with work or talking to other different transgenics and transhumans. "Yeah, they rely upon you, and me, as well as Mole, Joshua, Dix, Luke, Cece and Daniel. We're all in this together. We're a conglomerate Max. We're a well-oiled machine that works cause we have a good boss who has seen things from the normal perspective. Yeah, you're rough around the edges…"

I shot him a small look, "But that's what makes you perfect for this type of job." I looked him in the eyes. "You don't see things through rose colored glass, you see things the way it should be seen. You make life easier for the rest of us num chucks." I smiled on that one. He leaned in resting his forehead against my own, "The only difficulty we're gonna have right now is this treaty. We'll make everything work Max. We always do." I went to protest when his forefinger touched my lips, silencing me.

"It's the team work Max that makes you work. That makes us all work. We're all in this together. So whatever doubts you have just look at all we have to help us." I think this slight fear I have may just be a result of pregnancy hormones. "Alec…" I raise my forehead just a little. Our noses now touching, side by side, "Yeah?" I can feel his breath against my skin. It makes me warm in more ways than one just by the slight sensation alone. "I'm scared…" I state meekly.

I don't like being weak, but you're supposed to be able to let those emotions out when you're with the one you love_…right?_ "The treaty will be worked on by the end of the week, and the pregnancy will be fine as well." I look up the extra half an inch from his eyes to my own. "I know you Maxie…" he pulls me closer and all I feel is comfort from his presence, "Your hormones are making you worry about too many things. Doubts are starting to rise. But there's no need, not for any of it."

_I sure hope he's right…_ "Cold hard truth?" I'd want nothing less than that. I don't need baby talk, at least not for this, and I certainly don't want it to be sugar-coated. It's just not my style. Alec smiled and leaned in, his lips barely brushing against mine, "No extra coating Max. Just the truth." He briefly pressed his lips into mine then breathed against them, "Nothing less for you." He takes my lips in a more promising, searing kiss as we back up onto my desk.

_I don't know what the future holds for the treaty but for right now…I know I have something or rather some__**one**__ there for me…and I know that he'll be holding me in the future…for the rest of our lives even…and that's something that regardless of anything that I'd bet my ass and hat on._


	4. fencing mirrors & hormone spikes

**Shift:** my most recent fan, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous series (even with the nagging for reviews on my part), I am trying to incorporate more of the younger X series as you'll see later on. And the bit about m/a's dna will come in as well. Plus I love it whenever I read about an alpha Alec. It's so full of life, and its primitive, I love it, so I love to incorporate it. I hope you enjoy this series as well to.

**Recicup:** my loyal fan…lol! Max's mood swings are 'seeable' as she notices them to but denies them to herself also, just as any woman would.

Enjoy ladies and gentleman…oh and reviews are good, they help us move in more desired directions. I mean we have our own but different ideas and criticisms do tend to help push us into seeing other possibilities.

Season 4 ep.4

It had been nearly a month. Time for the meeting that we had all been anticipating and dreading. In-between that time, we'd been working ourselves to the bone with projects and doing the B & E's I had done during my time outside of Manticore walls. Finding the precious pieces to procure hadn't been easy, but the exhilaration I got from doing them once again had been worth it.

One of the items had been the 18th century picture frame Alec had managed to get back from Rita. He went to a dealer just outside of Seattle and found the piece to be worth some serious coin. It had been just enough alone to start funding the martial arts class in one of the more "sound-proof" buildings. However, not all of us were able to wheel and deal with dealers like he was.

Many of us, like myself, used not only charm, but knowledge and understanding of the facts to help sell the procured items. I happen to have quite a flare in knowing art in many forms. Thanks to my days with a previous thievery bunch. They taught me quite a lot about fine arts and antiquities. Whod'a thunk that to some, old junk is old junk, but to others, it could be worth a fortune?

I guess it's true what they say. That one person's junk is another person's treasure. Reminds me of that near window-sized mirror Logan had on his wall.

American, neo classic, gold leaf detailed, late 1800's…I knew it would be worth two to three grand on the black market. _Wonder if it's still hanging? Even if it has scratches on it, the time period alone makes it in the one to two thousand dollar range. And even if it's not there, I still remember seeing a few pieces that would be worth that same price range – heavier to get out but still…same price range._

I almost laughed out loud till I thought to myself…White was the last person up in that penthouse…surly he must have seen all the expensive art work and tried to_…wait would he…? I don't see White trying to fence anything let alone a 1800's mirror._ Still…_Was it still there?_ I called up Fogle Towers to see if the penthouse had been housing people now. Logan has said once before that the penthouse was paid for. _Did White raid the place as thoroughly as I would have?_

The phone rang twice before someone picked up, "Thank you for calling Fogle Towers. My name is Heather, how may I help you?" a female answered in that snooty, phony voice. So, I immediately adopted a snobby tone myself. Hey, if I sound like a rich person, she may be more inclined to talk to me, right?

"Yes Heather, I was inquiring about the availability of the penthouse in your building, the one on the floor labeled PH above floor 26?" No need to give out names, I felt I just needed to sound important. The secretary was business-like and polite as she answered, "I'm sorry ma'am, but that floor is unavailable and will be for the next year." I was stunned, then again… "May I ask why? I was thinking of buying it myself." Total lie, but whatever.

"I'm sorry ma'am. The penthouse is currently not for sale. The owner has not yet returned and we are required by law to keep his penthouse off the market. I can advise the owner of your interest when he returns. May I have your name and phone number and I'll pass it on to him?" I didn't have time for this… "I know Logan Cale. I'll talk to him myself." I went to hang up when I remembered I might need to call again.

"Thank you for your time and information." I hung up before she could respond. I smiled…even if I could get in touch with Logan I wouldn't. Sides it's perfect_…I can get in and out without the fear of being seen. For once Logan's money came in handy, I could use the procured ar__t__ pieces to stock up on supplies for TC. Logan was initially helping us and he did sell more valuable pieces for less causes._

_Seriously he sold paintings his family gave him so we could touch. It was sweet but when __you're__ not actually together__,__ talk about pressure to be with the man._ Grabbing my jacket I threw it on as I left my office, then HQ and went down to my bike. I was in my last month to use my bike before I had to put her up for the rest of my pregnancy. Apparently the vibrations from it can disrupt the pregnancy and even cause a miscarriage.

Not wanting to take the risk at the end of this month, I will have to hibernate my bike sooner than normal just for the next seven months. Which totally sucks by the way!

But back to the here and now. Getting one of the cars we have – if you can call the rust bucket I'm driving a car - I leave through one of our fashioned exits and head to Fogle Towers to see about getting that mirror and maybe seeing what else might be in that safe I know he has. Lucky me, I knew how to find and get access to it.

He may not have trusted me completely, not that he had any reason to, but that doesn't mean that I still didn't take a look around in the beginning when I didn't hold all the trust in the world in him either. Making it there I noticed the clerk behind the counter. Waiting till someone else came in - which to my luck, was only a few minutes later - I went in with them, camouflaging myself as part of the group.

As she took care of them, I made note of security and where the cameras were located in the building. I snuck away quietly while the two security guards were talking to each other and I let myself in by using the stairs.

I initially went for the elevator when I remembered I'd need the keycard that Logan had given me. That was still over at Cindy's place since I never thought I'd have to come back here again. So instead, I slipped into the stairwell and climbed all twenty-seven flights of stairs to his old penthouse floor. Reaching the top, I was grateful for my training at Manticore. My legs didn't burn as much as they could have been had I not been training all this time.

Reaching the penthouse floor, I opened the access door to reveal the elevator – threw it a mild curse for needing to be operated by a fucking key card also. It took me just a moment to search the frame of the door for the spare key. I had un-intentionally found the key hiding there one day over a year and a half ago. Finding it on the top frame above the door, I unlocked it and let myself in. The place looked a mess, from top to bottom. White and his men searched the place well, that was for sure.

Walking through the place, all you could hear were crinkles and crunches of glass and paper. White and his men shot the place to smithereens, even shot the papers that had once littered the former dining room table, and I could only tell that due to there being confetti pieces all over the place_…Really White? Really? You turned the paper into confetti?_ _The rest of it White must have taken…_I muse to myself. Rolling my eyes at the thought I saw all the monitors broken beyond normal repair.

You could scrap the insides if you wanted to but otherwise it was shot – no pun intended – to hell. Walking past the turned over, bullet-ridden table, I came across the desk that was bolted into the wall that held his completely trashed mainframes that were now ridden with bullet holes. No intel left on them. Knowing Logan, he would have purged them of their data before he bailed out.

The one time his ass made the right decision and actually ran…go figure. But it's better this way. _At least whatever he had on me and mine, White doesn't have it. Safer that way. _I saw that racks that had once been full of other hardware was torn down in disrepair. White and his crew were surely pissed off by what Logan had been doing. I had to admittedly feel a little satisfaction with that.

And knowing the building management, as much as they wanted to tidy the place up, they can't touch a piece of fabricated glass. Made it easier to hide sensitive information or valuables. Such as the safe kept underneath his most prized possession…his bolted in computer desk used to hold his computers. Which, in turn, held his information on the "evils of society".

But first, I wanted to see if the main prize (the mirror) was intact. Rounding the corner, I saw it still up on the wall. Thankfully, looters couldn't get up here. They would have ransacked this place like crazy. Easing it off the angled nails in the wall I placed it on the ground.

This piece was worth a few grand here. I wasn't about to scratch it up, especially if it ended up decreasing the value tremendously. Easing it to the front door I set it aside to make it easier to carry out later. I slipped back over to where I knew of the safe's location. In all honestly, I don't think even he knew that I knew of its location. Then again, how often does one pay attention to pressure differences in the floor? You couldn't tell unless you were really looking for it.

I only noticed the difference when I was in his seat a few times. Just kept the info in the back of my head for later usage…here was the later. The top of it was initially the wood that covered the floor, but a closer scan by a highly trained super-soldier with superior eye sight would reveal that the wood had a distinctive one by one foot lining going through it. Right now it was covered in about a pound and a half of glass, dust and numerous bullet casings.

Going to the source, I wiped away the glass, dust and casings, to reveal the crease in the edges. Sliding my nails into the edges, I lift open the wooden plank that was its cover to find the black metal door and the 0-100 numbered dial on top of it. Getting up close to it, I listen for the clicks with my enhanced hearing. 5 - 14 - 21 - 67 - 45 - 23. _Bingo!_ _Just like riding a bike, you never forget it! _ She was now officially opened. I frowned at my next thoughts. _God damn Logan, did the combination really need THAT many numbers?_

_You were being guarded by an ex cop bodyguard before Bling_. Brushing my irritation aside, I turn the last dial that made that final clicking sound I loved to hear. It was like "ear crack" to an adrenaline junkie…okay that sounded stupid, even to myself, but you get my point. Opening it up, I found many papers and files. I took them, planning to go over them later.

Pulling out everything portable – some CD like disks included - into my black sack I had attached to my belt, I thought to myself…_something tells me Luke will enjoy seeing what's on those disks…_I shut the safe once it was cleared out.

Hooking the black sack to my side with its carabiner in place attached to me, I leave out of his former place – mirror at my side - as if I was never there. But not before shoving the glass and crap back over the area where the safe resided first - as I left out the way I came in which with a mirror not that easy. The security was making their rounds…I must have slipped by earlier during a shift change.

Ass was standing right next to my exit too…I cursed mildly before doing what I always did…made it up as I went along. Grabbing some change from my pocket, I dodged into a corner before flicking the dime at irregular speed at the side of his head. He turned sharply before investigating the source, taking him past me. I blurred towards the exit, mirror in hand.

I was out the exit door and down the first flight before I heard the subtle click of the door shutting again. Security guard would have no clue. Not wanting to risk dinging the mirror, I carefully made my way down the rest of the flights before taking the exit to the car garage and taking that to the streets. Making it back to the car, I lifted the seats in the back to make room for the mirror.

After making sure it wouldn't get bumped around, I got in, put the sack into the passenger seat and rode home. I found one of our exit-slash-entrances into TC. Making sure I hadn't been seen or followed, I brought the car back to its resting spot. Black sack back with me and mirror now out of the car, I walked for all of five seconds before my prenatal instincts kicked in and had me nearly lashing out at Mole.

Only his scaly face kept me from breaking his nose. How I managed to do all that without losing the grip on the mirror was one for the ages. "How'd the trip go?" he asked calmly, un-fazed by my action. Though you could tell he was slightly stunned. But he was one of the few people around here that knew of my pregnancy, so he could probably overlook it as me just reacting.

"Well, I found out that White's men are freaking ruthless. I went to Logan's place to find it's trashed beyond repair. I doubt even Luke would have been able to salvage any computers parts. They were mostly all bullet-ridden. Glass was caking the ground like cheap frosting on nice cake. It was pretty bad." I explained. "But hey, no shortage of folks then and now that weren't looking to ice his ass." _Or save it depending on who it was. _Guy did have a lot of norm's working for him.

Mole grinned around his cigar. I'm beginning to wonder if they aren't just simply attached to him at the lip – so to speak - "So this prized piece going to get us pennies or dimes?" he asked, taking a puff looking at the mirror I was hauling with me. I was about to say something when he grabbed the mirror from me. At the curious look, he answered in a flat voice, "Don't need your man bitchin' to me bout 'letting' his baby momma lug around a mirror the size of a window." I smiled.

"Even if you are strong enough to carry it." I smiled more. Seeing the smoke still, I remembered wanting to ask him to quit smoking around me. But since he was actually making the effort to pull away when he let out the puff of second-hand death, and at least try to blow it in a different direction from me, I decidedly put it on the back burner…for now…that and he did take the mirror to try and help me out.

"More like nickels if I play my cards right." Now the scent was starting to linger its way over to me and the back burner became front and center now. It is a woman's prerogative to change her mind, right? Waving a hand in front of me to fan away the smoke, I wrinkled my nose, "Mole, you're gonna have to knock it out with those around me. At least let it go dead or something. You can always relight it later." He grunted and rolled his eyes, which kind of pissed me off.

"Mole I'm serious! I don't want any risks with this baby." I do want him/her to be healthy. Not only that, I wanted this baby to grow up free. But that's beside the point.

"Fine. But only when you're around. Can't have everyone asking me to stop smoking. I'd sooner date your crap ass of an ex. I do have an image to maintain." He mused, walking back with me. I smiled at my line of thinking here. _To be able to smoke for life for free whom would he date…I wonder?_ "Okay…question for you." He looks over and down to me, "What?" he inquires.

"Logan or Deck…smoking for life for FREE which one would you date?" his eyes widened in knowledge of what I was asking. If he had to, to be able to smoke for life who would he date. "Your fu…" his voice started to die out…

Then a smirk crossed his lips, "You're good." Letting the cigar go out, for now, he said after a careful thought, "Deck." I was surprised and he answered my look of shock, "Logan, for all intended purposes, was decent in the beginning. But he was as cracked up as he thought he was. I have a feeling had you two stuck it out together he would have tried to command and treat us like his own personal transgenic and transhuman army against the 'evils' of Seattle."

_Didn't I just think 'evils' just a little while ago?_ "You think?" I ask, wondering if that would have been the case…I was blind on a lot of things when it came to him. "Yup. No doubt, and you, you're better than being that normal's bitch. I think you would have been and I think he would have used us all till we did that…" he started to snap his fingers in hopes it would help him remember, "Oh yeah we would have eventually went 'mutiny' on your asses." So casual…but so very true.

It's what Zack and our unit technically did back in '09, only we jumped ship. "Maybe, but that's then. And this is now. I have a dealer to call about this. Till then, I have a meeting coming up. This could mean our future, so I need everyone to be on their best behavior while we're out. This is not just for us but for everyone here." Mole nodded in understanding. We may not have been the best of friends coming into this, but we're on decent terms now.

Walking into HQ, I immediately went to Luke, "How's the search for antiquities going?" I asked him. He typed away, bringing up several different pictures of the items online. I watched him type away I should have been stunned by how much faster his typing was than Logan's but honestly…I wasn't. I realized I had been doing a lot of comparison to him the last few days. I think it's because of the mirror that we now have in our possession…which reminds me…

Flipping out my cell, I dial Rita's number, "This is my personal line so unless you're a devastatingly handsome man, I'm hanging up." she croaked out. I blanched before responding, "Its Max, Alec's…" _damn it – Alec what am I to you on the outside? You're Girlfriend? Mate? Wife? Fuck! What?_ "Girlfriend." I tried to resist letting it come out as a question. "Ohhh….yes. He and Joshua both talk about you." You could tell she was smiling into the phone.

"You okay? Your voice sounds off?" I inquired, didn't need a friend on the outside sick when we needed her, "Late winter cold." She explained, "Sorry to hear that. I may have an antique mirror you might be interested in." I like to get to the point, "Ohhh?" she sounded intrigued. "Yeah. It's in excellent condition." I looked to where Mole placed it…in my office…and went inside. "An American, neo classic, late 1800's gold leaf detailed mirror." I explained.

Hearing some minor shuffling in the background, I suspected she was righting herself, "Are you sure? To have something from that era within my gallery…" I think she was stunned, "I gather you're interested." I smile out, "When can you bring it in? For authentication purposes." She asked, voice still rough but excitement filling it. "When do you want to see it?" I asked.

"How does in an hour sound? I can be at 'The Nylon Gallery' then." _I have to go back out…_ "Okay. See you then." I flipped my phone shut without thought as I headed back to the car, motioning Mole to follow me with the mirror. On my way, I let the files and disks from Logan's safe fall out onto Luke's desktop, "See what you can find out in there. It's all Logan's." he looked up at me, "Sure thing Max." he was already popping a disk into the computer. "Happy hunting." I remark as I leave HQ.

Getting back in the car with the mirror safely in the backseat, thanks to Mole's help, I left for Rita's gallery and arrive just under an hour later. The last two blocks were by foot with one minor stop to avoid a sector cop since this was more of a high rise area. Didn't want to take the chance of said sector cops patrolling the area. Slipping through the back door, I run into the assistant there. _Didn't Alec say his name was…_ "Enzo, correct?" he nods wearily. "I have an appointment with Rita." I affirm to him.

Looking at my apparel, he nearly looks down his snooty nose at me which made me bristle in defense. I set the mirror down and glared at him. "Don't even go there. I work too hard to care about what I look like on a business run. Rita!" I heighten my voice so she can see me from my position. She had been showing some art to a customer when I called her over so I felt kind of bad….kind of. This was important business, "Oh it's okay Enzo. You must be Max."

She waves Enzo off, who sniffs at me and turns away. _What-the-fuck-ever! I'd love to show up here one time for an 'art event' or whatever the hell they are, decked all out in style then shoving es cargots up his nose!_

I ignore his haughty attitude as Rita approaches and shakes my hand. I answer her question in my usual way, "Yeah I am." After giving a firm handshake, I nod toward one of the paintings displayed prominently in the art gallery, "Good to see Joshua #1 is out here. I had thought it went into your private collection after he took number #2 back?" I asked her as she walked me back her to her office. "I'd love to but, alas…I miss Joshua #2…" she looked down.

_Got an idea…_ "What do you say after we do the appraisal, we talk about you getting number #2 back?" she perked up, "Well that would be fantastic. My office." She shows me her door. Walking in, I see several easy places a safe could be. _Not here…not to a good friend…_sometimes my inner cat burglar came out when it wasn't needed. "So let's see the mirror you told me about." She gestures to uncover the large object.

Pulling the cover from it she takes a moment to examine its state, "Mint condition as described." She remarks looking at it more closely. "It's just been hanging on a wall for well over two and a half years so there's no chance of any degrading factors." I promise her. She looks it over, amazed. Going to her drawer she puts a set of gloves on her hands to examine the wood used.

"Truly wonderful." She left it for all of a few moments to take a picture and upload it online, "I need to verify a few things about the piece. Standard procedure." I nodded understanding. "As long as all the markings from the original designer and not a copy are in place, and the date is current to the designer's work, we'll be in business." She took a few minutes to read what appeared on her screen.

All smiles were all that were left. It made me feel happy. "How did you procure such a fascinating item?" she asked looking for the markings on the mirror. "Let's just say it was owed to me and leave it at that." Short, clean, to the point. "Very well." she pulls out a magnifying eye piece to examine the markings further and confirm them with the ones other galleries stated it would have.

After nearly ten minutes of examining the wood, the markings even the glass used, she finishes, "Truly beautiful. I'm surprised this wasn't first considered for the black market." She inquires, "Black market dealers tend to destroy the value of certain items, as well as the items themselves, if not properly taken care of. I didn't want to take that risk." Not to mention better deal in the gallery than on the black market. There's only so much that can go for an inflated price.

"I'll give you $2,500 for it." I was stunned. That was a grand more than what the black market would have offered. "I'll take it." I answer her. She shies away for a second, "What about Joshua number #2?" I see where this is heading, "I'll make you a deal." I offered. My usual deals were with hawking over cars, then taken to garages for stripping, or to black market dealers myself with items procured…but that was before I had managed to use one of Alec's "genuine" contacts.

"Both of them for…" I round off a figure in my head, "9,500." She purses her lips for a second, "Deal." She puts her hand out to shake on it. I want to say something about her taking the deal for so much but then again…we're getting this money for so little as well…I'll just keep my mouth shut on this one. "Oh by the way, congratulations." She smiles out.

_Alec told her?_ "It's the last thing Alec mentioned about you. He already sounds like a proud father-to-be. Can't wait for his little one or **ones** to be born." I smiled with her for a minute_…little __**ones**__…?_ It didn't occur to me till now that we might end up with twins. I mean, after all, we are essentially the product of being twinned or cloned off ourselves. I can see that as a possibility… "You know, Alec got that same silent feel to him when I said 'little **ones**' over the phone." I smiled more nervously now.

"We haven't talked much about the possibility of more than one. Didn't even think about it till now." _wow…_ "Well how's this. As an early baby gift, I'll throw in an extra few into your 'pile'." She used quotations as she smiled. "How does an even ten grand sound?" I gasped slightly at the increase in price before hugging the lady, shocking her, "Thank you so much!" releasing her she rights herself up same as myself.

"I figure its only fitting. He did mention you're working on a few projects to get Terminal City up and running into a more appropriate atmosphere for the kids in there." I agreed there, "Yeah we're working hard recently to turn around several of the buildings and make them not just better for us, but profitable for Seattle as well…at least that's the goal if things really turn around with the deputy mayor." Still had to go see him at the end of this week.

She nodded her head, "You make sure those kids of yours get a proper education, it is after all the most important thing." Once again, we were both on the same mind tracks, "So I'll bring the painting to you by, say…Wednesday afternoon?" She looked confused, "What's wrong?" I asked, "Why not just bring it tomorrow?" she asked.

"Our pictures are still out there in sector cop circulation. We can still get arrested just for being what we are unless we're with an official." She nods her head, then mutters under her breath, "Capitalist pigs…" I giggle at her remark. She looks to me, realizing I've heard her remark, "Sorry I just-" I put my hand up, "Relax I feel the same way. If anything, your version was a lot more…tamed…than mine would have been." She smiles before I leave on a high note with her.

As good of an idea as it would be to do it now, I don't have the gas for the car. It'd have to wait till Wednesday no matter what. Arriving in the garage of TC, I left for my shared apartment. "Hey honey I'm home!" I call out. I smile at the inanity of my statement. It's what normal couples do and we're definitely NOT normal. His head poked out of our bedroom with the book in his hands.

"Hey Maxie! I've been reading this passage…" he comes up to me with the book he bought me as I put my backpack on the couch. As I took the book to see the passage, I heard the contents fall out of the backpack. Then I saw Alec's eyes, slowly narrowing at the sight of what I was carrying, "What's that?" he asked, picking up the large sum of cash I got from Rita. It was the full payment as she did trust us to give her the painting that Wednesday.

"The cash from Rita for a mirror." I answer, ignoring the look on his face in favor of reading the book. Plus I was really hoping he would ignore the cash as well. "Nice amount. What'd you sell to her to get this?" he asks in genuine curiosity. I sighed, "A mirror from Fogle Towers. Penthouse floor." I answered him_…my voice did not just drop slightly in guilt when I said that._ "You mean Logan's old place." he confirms.

His hand and presumably his eyes left the wad of cash and pulled my own eyes up to meet his, "Max. What's wrong?" He didn't seem angered, and that's when my head snapped up the rest of the way_…and why the hell does it matter?_ "Nothing's wrong. I was in and out, easy. No big." I answered with a careless shrug. Don't know why I felt as if it would matter anyways, its not like Alec has an inferiority complex regarding Logan_…more like the other way around_.

"Was White watching the place?" he asked. Knowing he was worried about White more than Logan made me realize I had been thinking foolishly that he would be upset. _See? There was nothing to worry over…_ "No, but I still took precautions which reminds me…" I start to walk away from him to the couch with my book.

"Logan's place was beyond busted up." I felt for Logan, especially since his last recorded hack at the time was about us…again…didn't find that out till a little while later on that one. Didn't realize that White had torn it down the way he had. "Looked like Jam Pony did after we had our run in with the Familiar bitches." I told him, looking at the small pregnancy passage.

"White's FBI-CIA-NSA guys or his no-pain-no-gain freaks?" he inquired, following me to sit on the couch. I folded my feet beneath me only to have Alec pull them back out and pull them onto his lap. It had been a while since we'd been able to just sit back and relax like this. It felt good and knowing it was going to be more sporadic as time went on due to the problems we had ahead of us…

He pulled the zipper of my riding boots down and then pulled them off, one at a time, letting them clunk on the floor. He had a brief moment of struggle when I playfully crunched up my feet to prevent the boot from coming off. His look of 'ha, ha funny' had me releasing my feet allowing the boots to come off, "Read the passage." He says conversationally. Focusing on the passage and grateful that he didn't say anything more about the money, I grabbed the book and started to read.

"During the second month of pregnancy your child will begin to develop internal organs as well as other major parts of the body." both of our eyes flew to my still flat stomach, "All that's going on in there?" Alec inquired. He sounded half way between a fascinated and frightened child. After all, this was new territory to the both of us. Looking back into the book I continue on, "The spinal column and brain will develop as well." I remark looking back down.

"The baby's eyes and ears will start to form though sight and hearing won't come until later on during the pregnancy." I stopped, seeing the passage written there and not by Alec…must have been from Gem. She was helping him with this, "Side note: due to the enhancements of X5's the baby can already start to hear and see sporadic things but there's no focus on being able to understand it later on." huh…I look to Alec.

"So our kid can hear things it just doesn't understand what it means." He iterates looking to me, "Like a dream you have…you can remember and see it clearly in the dream but when you wake up, you don't remember the numbers or the people…"I point out. _Not unless they're chasing you, trying to hurt you…_ "I remember my dreams…" Alec huffed. I return my look to him, "It's kind of hard to forget ANY fantasy turned dream about you." I roll my eyes but can't help but laugh at him.

"I was referring to regular dreams. Not those influenced by sex." He 'ahh's' before without thought starts rubbing my sock covered feet. I'm so stunned by it that I can't even protest the action. All I can think is_…my socks are two days old and thanks to my hardly ever washed boots they probably reek too_. _But the massage feels so good…_my inner pregnant cat was purring in pleasure_…but my feet probably stink…_my inner pregnant girlie girl who doesn't want the treatment to stop says.

_How is a pregnant X5 female who's enjoying this un-known, but very pleasant treatment, supposed to react to this?_ And he's still going at it; getting deeper into the job the longer he's at it. Making me want to lose my train of thought. "This can't be helping…" he says without thought and before I can react, strips away my socks. They fly in random directions as I sit up in shock. His reaction is that of confusion.

"What? Massaging through socks could only deter in the pain relief department right?" he answers. "I…your…I…you…." He looks at my obvious gapping goldfish face as I resume my back to the couch and he resumes his massage. After two minutes of feeling the glorious massage I ask him, "What possessed you to give me the massage? NOT that I'm complaining." I assure him. He looks thrown for a moment, "I…ah…well I worry…" He finally managed to get out.

My brow raised up, "Worry accomplishes nothing." I mocked out, "Maybe…still doesn't stop me from worrying about the woman that I love…" his hand reaches over to caress the side of my face. My inner cat purrs in familiar pleasure forgetting all about the foot massage. "Careful, your mate might get jealous." I tease out. He smiles before reaching over, abandoning my feet and climbing over me, "Well then…" he kisses me frivolously over my face.

"Better not let her find out." his tease back has me giggling before he pulls himself up, caressing the other side of my face. He says in a serious tone, "Teasing aside, I love you Max. More than anything. Our child is proof of that." He trails his hand down to touch my stomach where our child rests and forms. "More than proof Alec." I admonish. He smiles, "So what did Rita say?" he rests his head against my own.

_She must have called afterwards…_ "She said that if we get her Joshua number #2 by Wednesday we can get ten grand from her. She threw in a little extra as a congrats for our baby." He acknowledged it for what it was before lifting himself off of me. I frowned, "Where are you going?" I asked, missing his warmth and comfort. Slipping his jean jacket on, he then threw his leather on over it, "Over to Joshua's old place. I can go pick it up and take it over to the gallery." He answered grabbing his boots.

My frown shifted slightly, "Okay I can get-" I went to pick up the cash when he grabbed it, "No you stay here. It's still cold out there and you've been out long enough." I blanched at the insinuated order…_I don't take orders…_ "Alec I've been in worse weather situations than this." I point out, "And we're you pregnant then?" he pointedly asked. I narrowed my eyes, "You know the answer." I scowled.

Walking forward, he kissed me briefly on the lips before smiling at me, "I'll see you in a few hours. Love you." He walks out before I can respond, "Love you too." I reply to the air. Ten minutes later, after a few minutes of self-loathing, I get a call, "Max, that deputy guy's on the phone!" Luke blurted out. I rushed to HQ not bothering to reply back over the phone. Blurring to HQ, I bypassed Dix and Mole as I slipped through my office door and picked up my phone.

"Deputy Mayor Gamble, wonderful to hear from you. I trust you've reviewed the peace treaty we have?" I stated, my training preventing me from sounding even remotely out of breath. "Oh yes I have. I was actually thinking to speed the meeting up to tomorrow actually. I have a few 'adjustments' I'd like to make." I tried not to think any negative thoughts, "What kind of 'adjustments'?" I ask suspiciously… _please don't let it be the projects or our citizenships…_ "How about we discuss it in person?" he answered.

"Tomorrow at noon?" I asked him, "Sounds good. I'll see you and your second then." I nod even though he couldn't see it, "See you then." I hang up and put my face in my hands, hoping that this is a good thing and not a negative_…too much negativity in the world man…_Scetchy's words rang through my mind. Leaving my office, I call Alec, "Hey Max." He answered.

"Hey… Gamble moved the meeting up to tomorrow." I told him, "Any reason why?" he asked, a hint of worry in his tone, "Said he had some 'adjustments' to make over the treaty." I answered walking back to our apartment, "I'm going to review the treaty myself while you're out. I'll see what we can…negotiate to change on…if Gamble is thinking to do just that." He grunted something that sounded like 'okay'. 'Everything okay?' I heard Rita's voice ask in the background.

I refrained from letting the vein in my neck pulse in negative response to my animal instincts ticking at me from hearing another female with my man, my mate… "See you when you get home." I hang up before he can respond, though I also did that so he couldn't hear the obscenity I had for him. "Ass…" I mutter out…first I can't go with him to pick up the painting and now this…

Going back to my office, I grab up my papers for the treaty before I leave again, "Dix how's that list of antiquities going?" I asked on my way out. "Oh great Max. I think in a few hours, we can have a list of selected items that scum bags have to procure." I smile, "You mean, you can have a list? That's great! This is your project Dix and we thank you for all your hard work." I make sure he knows credit for his work goes to him and not to someone who came in at the last minute.

He smiled in thanks before I bounced out and back to the apartment. Shutting the door, I went to our bedroom and got out a new notepad. My phone buzzes. _Who would be calling now? _I wonder as I check the display. "Hey Cece what's up?" I answer as I got comfortable on the bed and spread out the papers for easy reading. "Heard you were going over some extra crucial paperwork tonight. I got something that might help out, if you want. Mind if I come on over?" she asked.

"Sure. See you in a few." Five minutes later she knocked before I let her in, "Thought you might need this. It might come in handy." She smiled handing me a used Aspire notebook. "So Alec told me the paper work was going to be a bit more tense than usual." I guess she was trying to be conversational about it. "I think he said it so we wouldn't keep bugging you so much." she tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah…nice by the way." I thanked her, "Power cord?" I asked, she hands it over, "You okay? The muscle in your neck twitched when I mentioned Alec." I hadn't even noticed I did that.

"I'm fine, just worried over this treaty is all. I don't want this next meeting to backfire on us. And now Gamble's talking about 'adjustments'…" I realized that I wasn't angered at Alec; no I was really just over thinking the treaty and getting stressed over it.

Once Gamble had made me aware of possible adjustments" I started to worry. If I keep this up, I may have a mini-freak-out. "So, wanna give me a hand?" I asked, hoping she may have a different input than myself.

If I had another perspective, then it would help out to come up with more ideas and challenge me in coming up with alternatives. Twenty minutes later, we had already tackled a few ideas to make alternatives for, "So, since we can't exactly give Gamble votes as a way of exchange, then what can we give him?" I asked her. She was crossed-legged on the bed, same as myself.

Pen to her lips, she replies, "We still can, that'll just depend on whether or not he becomes the new mayor." I look up to her, "I mean, think about it Max. He's going to be handling all of the mayor's deal's, so if Mayor Preston doesn't get any better, we'll just have to look at him as the next official new mayor. So votes could still be used if he wants to run for election later…just not anytime soon." I realize her point.

"Okay so…so far we've got, us getting citizenship, more scrilla to build the buildings inside TC, which in turn gives them the bonus of making some money off of us for the city as well." we had that down, "We'll get immunity for being who and what we are and we can provide Gamble with members of staff. I think Toki could be helpful on that front." She agreed. Toki was an X5 'Brain' of the Japanese variety. She was quite the character to have around.

"If we could implement him on the city council as a helpful aid…I mean we'll have our seat still…I hope…but with her there…" things can improve for the betterment. "You think he'd go for it?" Cece asks. "I hope he does. Toki could be useful to them and is very useful to us all." I didn't call on her as often as I should have, but when push came to shove, she could help out.

The only real reason why we didn't get the chance to have her in meetings or missions was because as soon as we made TC official, she wanted to bunk out and have her own place. Figuring that since she never had media exposure, she didn't have to worry bout it, not to mention that like 'Brain', she was designed to be forgettable. It was probably why I kept forgetting to ask her for help too.

Maybe she messed with my head just a little. She had her own little place a few sectors over. Sure, she still came by…whenever she felt like it…but if we could work a deal with her to be in the office and help out Gamble, do her little talk and then disappear when needed, we could possibly have another angle to work with Gamble as well.

"We could also talk them into giving us regular jobs. I know I could get used to having my old job back." I found I actually missed Jam Pony during certain moments of the day_…simpler times back then I guess…_ "Me too…even if I was only there for a little while." She sighed. "What about what they'd get from us?" Cece asked. Pen to my own lips, I take a moment before responding, "I'll think of something in a minute, moving on…." I skip to the next item on the list.

Hearing the door creak open, both of our response systems has us looking up to see Alec walking in, smirking at the both of us as he leaned a shoulder against the door jam. "I had a dream that started out like this one time…" he stated somewhat humorously.

I gave him a deadpan look, "Alec!" I snapped, his face went to mine in surprise, but I cracked a smile back at him, "You're confusing porn with reality." I smiled sickeningly sweet. Cece laughed at the comment, "My only porn these days occur right there." He pointed at the bed. Cece jumped off quickly. I chuckled at her reaction. "Oh my God… Seriously? You've been sitting on this bed for over an hour, and you're just now jumping off?" I asked blatantly.

"I hadn't thought of you and Alec having sex on the bed till just now." Now she was making "eww" and nasty faces as she grabbed up her jacket, "I'll head out…" she started for the door, making it to where Alec was, she turned back to me and asked really quick, "Just for future knowledge…" she did a quick sweep of the hall to the room, "What would be safe to sit on in here?" Alec smirked, unable to hide his pride at the many different places and surfaces we had taken each other against or on.

"You might wanna just bring a jacket with you from now on…" she crinkled her face, "Unbelievable." Alec's smirk only widened. I remarked, "Like you and Daniel are any different." She looks to me.

"At least we keep it to the bedroom. Although he did try one time on the bathroom floor, but it was too cold and hard…" my eyes fell on that one, "Okay onto a different subject. Later Cece and thanks for the laptop." I pick it up in a show of gratitude. "Any time, see you two." I watched Alec unload his wallet, cell, the gun he kept on his person, his jacket, and lastly his boots. He didn't even bother to toe them off. He sat down as I pulled some of the papers out of his way, "How'd it go?" I asked him.

Throwing his backpack on the bed, I reached over and unzipped to reveal the cash in there. One nice thing about being mated with the one you love, there was no need to worry about getting into that person's things, especially if your kind of already a snoop, like me…sorta. Everything was an open book to the other. "Nice. This should be enough to get the bakery and help the nursery get up and running."

He gazes at me as I praise his efforts, "It's a decent start, but we still need more. That list any better from the last time?" I glance back at the papers in front of me, "We'll always need more, but we've got a start, and that's still a good thing." seeing his shoulder shrug I ask him, "You okay?" this better not be a 'Heathcliff' moment. "Yeah I'm fine. Just been a long day." As he shucked his shirt to the ground he briefly kissed me before going to the bathroom.

Shaking my head, I grab his jackets to put up as he would do with my own when I zeroed in on a small glistening from his shirts collar. Picking it up I instantly smell the perfume on it and see the smudge of lip gloss. I feel slight fear hit me as I try and reign in my emotions, "You have a nice time at the gallery?" I couldn't keep the bite from my voice as I walked into the bathroom with the shirt in my hands. He looks at it and rolls his eyes, "You mean the drunk bitch that hung on me the whole time?"

I arched my brow, "Look I went in, gave Rita the painting one of her clients had apparently walked in 'tipsy' and as soon as she heard the word 'agent' leave Rita's mouth, she was all over me." he looked thoroughly annoyed with the events that had happened. "I wanted to throw her off of me, but apparently, she was the wife of a very powerful client of Rita's." he looked more upset by the second.

"You okay?" I asked, all anger evaporating. I didn't realize how angry I really was till it left me. Stupid hormones. I felt like they ruled my life at different intervals. "I don't like having another woman's scent on me but yours…" he looked off for a second, "In fact…let's take care of that right now!" he rushes me to the hallway, lips on mine as his hands are frantic over my body.

I'm definitely not complaining as I wrap my arms around his neck and jump up slightly as he reaches down to pick me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist, we head to the bedroom where he deposits me on the bed. I start to feel his hypnotic suckling when he slows down to a stop.

"What's wrong?" I moan out. He picks up one of the papers that Cece and I had been working on earlier, "You're going to agree to make public appearances with Gamble?" I noticed the skepticism on his face. "Yeah, I figure we can help 'promote' each other and our causes. At least in theory." He sighs, "What if-" I press my lips to his to silence him, "Can we not do this now? I want to make love to my mate." Normally, that would distract him, but not this time.

"Do you think this whole treaty thing is really gonna work?" he looked to him seeing his slight doubt. I took his head in my hands, "Hey look at me." his gaze penetrated my own, "We'll make this all work out. We always do. Sides…" I run the pad of my thumb over his lower lip. "With us working together with the help from our close friends and family, we can do anything we set our minds to. Believe me I've had my skepticism too." He nods in agreement.

"But in the end we've always pulled through. Hell we've made a lot of progress thus far. There aren't as many protestors out in front, Gamble is negotiating with us. He could have said 'screw you I'll just rely on everyone else's votes, but he didn't. He wants progress, just the same as we do. Maybe by the time the baby's born we'll be free citizens…" he smiles briefly, "I personally don't care. Cause at the end of the day our baby will be free. Just like Eve." I nod seeing his logic.

I pull his head in for a kiss. For some reason the taste of his lips always makes my own taste buds ignite. "You're right…but I think you know as well as I do the others would like the citizenship." I giggle into his hair. He smiles against my skin as I inhale his scent. His aroma relaxes me as we both take comfort in each other's presence. He shuts down the laptop, moves it over onto the night table, then leans back on the bed as we both settle on top of our sheets.

My body aches to have him touch me, but I get the feeling that he's too tired from work today to even try anything. I curl up next to him letting my body at least have the comfort of him next to me at night.

Morning came all too soon as I woke up without Alec with me again. Today was the day of the meeting and we had all of two hours to be there. I looked around for my phone which was in serious need of being recharged. Putting it on the charger (and cursing myself for forgetting to do it last night), I ran to HQ – after quickly changing my clothes to ones that were at least clean– to seek out my mate.

To hear that he was in our make-shift gym had me curious. I went there knowing we had only a tiny bit of time to get prepped before we had this meeting. The one thing that was always consistent with our make-shift gym was that when you got within ten feet of it, your transgenic or transhuman sense of smell could detect the smell of sweat coming from within. It wasn't odor-heavy, but it was cause enough for there to be a, what Mole called a "Lysol" crew.

Finding him already sweaty with only a set of sweatpants on had my hormones rising and my need for sex was damn near as bad as heat. But my focus wasn't on every guy in the room as my heats used to do to me. No, instead it was on Alec…ALL on Alec. His tight muscles were making me so hot. Fanning myself didn't do much as all it did was bring the issue of my hormonal need to the forefront. I could smell testosterone and estrogen from other men and women in the large space.

It only clouded Alec's which was probably a decently good thing since it prevented me – the so called "Leader of Transgenics and Transhumans alike" – to blur across the gym floor and in a very literal sense, JUMP my mate, and ride him on the floor – audience or not – but there were to many other scents for my own need to cloud my head to that point of embarrassment.

But I did need Alec to stop working out, training – what the fuck ever – so that we could get ready to go, "Alec!" I bellowed out. My voice carrying over the other men and women in the room catching Alec's extensive hearing, "We've got a meeting in under two hours, we need to get ready!" I figured it'd be better for me to remain where I was so that I didn't react to my hormones and jump him. I know I'd end up giving the other occupants an eye full.

He rolled his eyes, made one last fist snap at his opponent before walking over to me. I couldn't help but start to feel slightly wet at seeing him walking towards me, stride confident, muscles defined, sweat glistening, if anything he looked like he'd been doing this a bit more lately. _I wonder why?_ It was his expression that started to kill off my morning "horny buzz", "Was it really necessary to yell at me in front of the entire gym quad?" he bit out.

I threw my hip out intending on getting a favorable reaction, his eyes moved for all of a second before they returned back to mine, "Well I figured it would have been better than me coming in, jumping you, and riding that fine ass of yours into the mat, with an audience to boot." His eyebrow rose, "Excuse me?" he asked not sure he heard me correctly. "You heard me I was…" I looked around noticed no one was close enough to hear me, "Am _still_ horny enough to do that."

He finally started to see what I was meaning as he grabbed me around the waist. His intent clear, "And what makes you think I'd mind you jumping me?" I pointed out, "You wouldn't mind me riding you while others gawked at seeing my goods?" he opened his mouth a few times before the words, "I would have found a closet…or something." it was weak, "Alec…" I toyed with his lips against my fingers.

One arm was wrapped around his neck keeping him close to me while my other was curled on his chest and playing against his lips, brushing ever so slightly. I dipped my finger into his mouth not caring at the moment that we might have been watched, "Let me guarantee you when I say, you…" he looks to me, an expression of 'huh?' and 'Why'd you stop…?' etched across his face.

I smiled, "Wouldn't have had a chance of getting me to stop for a moment of getting your pants off…in fact…" I'm so totally blaming the pregnancy for my aptly, rapidly changing hormone levels. Somehow during the first portion of the conversation I had kept them at bay, but now that Alec was snug against my body… 'IT' was having other plans…like the fastest way to get him out of those sweatpants and inside of me. I looked around briefly noticing a few turned heads but otherwise nothing.

I pulled him into a hallway, and kept pulling him none to gently till I hit a wall, spun him around and pushed him against it. Lips claiming his own, I didn't care that we weren't secured behind closed doors which was my initial reason for yelling previously. It's just, I felt like we haven't hadn't had sex in just over two months now and I was horny as hell for my mate.

His hands didn't help the matters either when they pulled me closer, his now trying to dominate my own. But I wasn't having it, I was horny and I wanted to fuck…NOW. I was pulling him from his pants when a loud, "GET A ROOM!" was heard.

_Mole…scaly ass mother…._ "Min-" I was ready to yell out at him for interrupting when Alec's voice of reason broke the spell and had me deflating, "Max he's right. We're in the middle of the hallway. And I might add, we get a lot of traffic through here. We can't just christen every place we're at." I look at him bewildered. "This coming from a man that's had sex in god knows what places!" I stated stunned.

He raised his hands up in defense but I didn't give him a chance, "And you're telling ME…!" He kisses me in a quick succession to shut me up, "I didn't say we couldn't I just said not HERE. There are little supply closets around you know." Hearing his voice of reason I backtrack, "Okay, lets go." I was fully prepared to look for the nearest closet within our vicinity when he grasped my hands, "Didn't you come get me for something else?" he questions.

_Damn…the meeting…I did come to find him for that to…why did he have t be the voice of reason here?_ I didn't want there to be a voice of reason, not now. _Maybe this meeting'll tame down my hormone levels since my mate's taken up being the logical one here…_my hormones officially hate me right now. I wonder if it'll backfire later on. "Fine. Get your ass ready. We have a meeting to get to."

I walked away, feeling stung by my mate's tentative rejection (i.e. being the voice of reason). It feels like it even if it really wasn't one. First, he's not there when I wake up in the morning. Then, he gets angered when I yell for him – even if it was for a good reason – then he tells ME we can't have sex… Granted we were in a hallway and he did suggest a closet before he reminded me that I did come to get him for completely different reasons.

I couldn't help it, my hormone level went from horny as hell to pissed as hell in two seconds flat. It was why I had walked extra fast, hoping I wasn't making it obvious that I was avoiding him. 'Cause in truth, I was. My hormones were out of whack, they either wanted to jump his bones and ride him like the alpha male he is – audience or not – or scream at him…audience or not…the fun little tricks my baby is wreaking on my body's hormone level functions.

As soon as I hit the apartment, I stripped and went to take a cold shower, hoping to calm down the raging hormones.

Not seeing any more towels – unless you count the half assed one that was about a ruler's length wide and about twoish feet long a towel – I grabbed the makeshift one – just described – as my only means of getting dry as I walked out of the bathroom and into my mate. Seeing his eyes look me up and down in clear lust for all of a few seconds before he shut it out. He rushed into the bathroom himself muttering something about "too fucking sweaty" and that he needed a cold shower.

I couldn't help but yell back at him, "You wouldn't need it if you just gave in for a little while! I could have made it worth your while!" I then slammed the bedroom door on his voice yelling out, "There wasn't any ti-" the shower lasted about fifteen minutes. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his hip_…must have grabbed it from the hamper we had…_I didn't particularly grab old towels but I guess as long as it wasn't too old, guys didn't seem to mind. He looked completely scrumptious, and I hated him at that moment.

It wasn't fair that all he had to do was walk across a room to look like sex on legs and I had to work for it. Hell, he could walk in the room with a suit he just threw on, hair uncombed and spiky, and everyone would be eating out of his hands. As for me, I have to curl my hair just a tad, put on a little eye shadow and gloss for a nice clean effect without looking like I attacked my make-up kit…had I had one.

It was at all due to the fact that I was still slightly horny and he killed off his own drive in the cold shower. Nothing to do with that. Note of sarcasm…I was dressed to the nines in a business suit I had spared from my old side job working as Logan's partner during our little one-sided "Quid Pro Quo"… nice the way that turned out. Once again, sarcasm noted, right?

"You look nice." He commented before walking into the bedroom and proceeded in getting dressed himself. I had just applied the last of my lip gloss giving it a small shine. I pressed my lips together to spread it when I saw his reflection in the small mirror we had in the bedroom.

As good as it was seeing him drop his towel on the floor and start getting dressed in his suit (that, incidentally was never splattered with blood), I walked away to avoid getting even more horny for him all over again. He spares me a glance that I briefly see in the mirror, but I ignore it in favor of keeping my body in control. _Well at least it's only with him I'm hot for, not other men. _At least that was one plus to this pregnancy bit.

Now if only he would let go for a bit and make love - fuck – screw – oh hell, at this point I didn't care how it was done as long as it got done! And for whatever so-called logical "shouldn't do it" reason, he was avoiding the contact like that with me. "Let's take our bikes." I try to refrain from letting my hormonal emotions further cloud what is needed to be done, "Well take the car." He orders.

I look to him, "What's wrong with our bikes?" he bites back, "How does that make us look?" I look at him with a "what the hell are you talking about?" look. "Riding motorcycles to a meeting with the Deputy Mayor and convincing him to take us seriously?" I gave him a deadpan look, "People can be plenty serious and ride bikes. We all are not just 'babes and bitches'." I retort.

But Alec stood his ground, explaining patiently, "We know this…" he indicates between him and myself, "But we don't know how his mind works. Let him get used to us as people before we throw in the 'we love to ride bikes' part." He started to walk out with a briefcase. I looked at it strangely, "Where'd you get that?" I asked walking towards the car with him.

"Found it under a bunch of crap and dust in one of the other buildings. When the norms left TC, they didn't just leave behind a mess, they left behind a partial 'gold mine of crap'…some useless to others, but we can usually find a use for most anything…this was one of them. After a good cleaning, it didn't turn out half bad!" I sighed as I got in the car and he turned the ignition on, "Let's get this bitch over with." I grumbled in defeat.

We got there 20 minutes early which we used to go over together the peace treaty we had set up with the previous mayor. When it came down to it Alec and I are luckily able to put aside our petty…_or not so petty_…quibbles to focus on the more_…at this particular point in time…_tasks needed to be done. Seeing a black 2015 Buick coming up, I had already figured out it was Gamble. "Let the games begin." Alec mumbled out before Gamble could leave the vehicle.

_Got that right…_


	5. gambled' meeting & a side of 'hold up'

**Recicup:** no more running in circles, and max will get laid…at some point before the end of the season here. I'm just building up tension. Here's the next update. The last one from my now 'retired' beta reader.

I am still looking for a beta reader, no joke I need one! if miss 'firwolfsas' could come back that'd be great…hint, hint! Maybe 'recicup' could help me!

Season 4 ep.5

We waited as Gamble stepped out of the SUV and had his two bodyguards flanking him as they approached us.

"This better go smoothly." Alec remarked in a low, confidential tone only I could hear. I glanced over and met his eyes. Trying to be reassuring, I answered, "I know…it will. It has to." _I hope it does_. "Sides we're transgenics. Didn't Deck always teach us at some point that there's always an option, always a solution to the problem?" I asked. Alec stared at me briefly, then as if in remembrance, he gave a slight nod with a tinge of a smile in agreement.

"Yeah…let's hope we see the continual solution to _this_ problem." I gave Alec a brief flash of hope before Gamble came up to us. His smile evident even in the not-so-bright parking level. The man could advertise for a toothpaste ad, his teeth were so white.

"Good to see you both again." He greeted us as he shook Alec's hand. Then he extended his hand out to me. I could have sworn for a moment as both of his hands took mine that there was a slight caress involved, but I said nothing. I caught a glint of something in Alec's eye before he put his Manticore mask on. "Where is the Detective?" Gamble asked curiously, looking around, but still holding onto my hand.

"He's not here today." I smiled politely, trying my best to retrieve my hand without actually yanking it out. He slowly released my hand and the whole experience unnerved me a bit. I talked in order to cover my slight annoyance, "He doesn't normally come to our meetings. We just keep him informed on press relations." Not the whole truth, but we may not be able to afford to keep him from non-press related matters.

"Oh, I see. Shall we?" he directs us to the elevator. Ever the well-bred gentleman, he has me lead the way, falling into step next to me with Alec on my other side. Alec seemed to be radiating tension, and my own "spidey-sense", as Alec would put it, was tingling, but not sure why. I brush it off for now as we board the stainless steel contraption. He presses the button to the ground floor.

Maybe it was actually my cat senses simply not liking the confined space. Gamble was wearing some expensive cologne that seemed to bother my newly sensitive nose. And it was a tad crowded in the elevator making the scents even more pungent. Just because your cologne cost over a hundred bucks doesn't mean it smells THAT good.

Alec and I were in the back with Gamble, and his security was in front of us. I instinctively stepped a bit closer to Alec as he placed a hand at the small of my back for reassurance. I definitely preferred Alec's scent, and the fact that he smelled of body wash more than cologne. His nearness settled my nerves. I hadn't noticed how truly nervous I was about this meeting until I felt his soothing presence and his soothing scent. Must be a mating thing. Even the little circles he was drawing on my back were helping to soothe my nerve endings. I could feel my back shift to a less constricting position.

This Gamble guy seemed a little too smooth for my tastes. Maybe it's just the way politicians were, but something in his eyes, the way he looked at me, made me slightly jumpy on some level. I glanced at Alec who was simply watching the door. He did mention something about Gamble wanting me for more than a treaty chat, and at the time, I found that notion absurd. Now I began to wonder. Something tells me I better be careful with this guy.

"We have a small conference room reserved for this meeting." Gamble explains, his voice cutting through the silence. The elevator was moving slowly. Too slowly. We would have got there a whole lot quicker with the stairs! But he interrupted my thoughts as he asked, "So, have you looked over your treaty at all?" _Get a grip 452! This is why you're here!_

"Yes, we reviewed some of the concerns and ideas that were planned in the past with Preston." The elevators stop, the doors open, and the security guys step out. I gesture for Gamble to leave first, but he shook his head and says, "Oh please, ladies first." I bite my lip to retort out that I'm not a lady as I give him a fake smile and step out of the elevator, Alec directly behind me.

I had to remember that sugar was going to win, not salt. _Or was that vinegar instead of salt?_ _Something OC said about that…_I think to myself. Shaking off my thought process, we let Gamble lead us inside. We followed him down the seemingly narrow hallway, then entered the small conference room. I look around at the few exits and entrances to the room. _Just two…_I looked over and noticed Alec doing the same thing.

"Now there are a few things that we are willing to work on, but what issues did you have in mind that you wanted to change?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

He looks over, giving me a brief once over. Nothing too much, but enough to have me noticing Alec shifting his stance slightly. Not noticeable to the human eye, but when you're mated to a transgenic, you tend to sense these types of things. Gamble then pulls out his file folder and spreads the papers out on to the table, not bothering to sit, as Alec does the same, pulling out our briefcase, making sure to keep the papers separate from each other on the table.

Gamble taps the top page of one of his documents with a tip of a finger, "One of your old treaty agreements was that Preston received guaranteed votes from every transgenic and transhuman within Terminal City limits." It was a statement, not a question. We nodded our agreement in unison as I spoke up.

"It was pointed out to me yesterday that if things don't improve for Mayor Preston, that you would just end up taking his place during his term of office. And if that were the case, YOU would get those votes instead. I think the only reason we didn't make it an adjustment is because none of us know the condition the mayor will be in, in the future." I explain to him as he nods his head in understanding.

Giving me a shrewd look, he agreed. "It would be logical to think that, but like you said, no one knows for sure if he'll pull through. As far as what I have been informed by his doctors, he is and remains in a deep comatose sleep. If it persists, leadership of this city will go to me, and at that point, I would discuss the possibility of running for another term in the future. As of right now, I am simply his stand-in."

His voice was that of someone experiencing hardships already. Clearly he was having difficulty filling the man's shoes. Made me wonder how the city's council were treating him? He was younger, he seemed more open-minded when it came to our cause, something I'm sure not a lot of members are thrilled with. He must be getting hit hard with all of this. Still though, he's a questionable character and I still felt I should be careful with him.

He pointedly looks at me and asks, "You ever feel that way? Like you're in over your head?" I wanted to tell him "You have no idea". There were times I wanted to blur at top speed to the hills, or in this case, just have a few nights away and spend them at the Space Needle. Just to get away and clear my head…the only thing that helped was Alec by my side…and Cece and Daniel having our backs when needed. It was something I was more than grateful for.

Lydecker's words from childhood still rang in my head _…"Every unit needs a leader, a Commanding Officer and their Second-in-Command. Without that infrastructure, without someone to take command, chaos and anarchy are an inevitable factor that can weaken and eventually destroy a unit."_ Ours worked for us, but every once in a while, I still felt the weight that leadership has caused me.

Not that I'd ever let this man know that, nor did I need to show or tell this man I was still learning my strengths and weaknesses as leader. It would only show weakness and I didn't know enough about him to admit that weakness. Whether or not he claimed to be on our side, we didn't know for a fact if he really was. "Well, for me, it helps to have a team of transgenics, transhumans and a few normal humans to help out. I'm grateful for them." I submitted.

Feeling a few little harmless pieces of information would be fine. It's not like any names are being mentioned. "We all work together as a team in Terminal City. Like our own little 'city hall'." I feel Alec lean towards me slightly as if in a show of comfort from a foot away.

"It's good to have a working group like that. Shows real character within the group's leader." He states proudly. I feel odd at his compliment. The old mayor wasn't as forthcoming with the pleasantries as Gamble was. It struck me speechless for a second and I think Alec could tell that, so he commented, "I agree that it shows we have more depth than what the media conveys to the public."

_Saved by Alec!_ This is why I love him. He knows when to let me lead and when to step in… Like now when someone else has me at a loss for words. It gave me enough space to clear my head and respond. "So, what do you propose…other than possible future votes?" I ask him. Gamble rubs his chin in thought. "I got one thought." Alec said, surprising me. I turned to him, curiosity in my features.

He faced Gamble straight on and quietly suggested, "How about any future crime committed by a transgenic or transhuman be put through the normal court system…as long as one transgenic of the same rank or higher is on the jury to hear him or her talk? And gets to have an equal say in what they think of the whole process? I don't think right now, it would be potentially fair for a transgenic to be tried." It held merit, and we all knew the chances of equality for a transgenic didn't bode well.

Any transgenic or transhuman would get fried before a trial would even be held, and I do mean fried…or sent to a base for either reprogramming or dissection, none of which work for me. People looking to put us in a cage for life, turn us into science projects or kill us….probably all three… Having another transgenic there within the same rank or higher could help the process out.

"That's a good idea Alec." I smile at him. _Why didn't he bring this up before? But of course, we've been arguing, so he probably couldn't bring it up._ "I have decent ideas once in a while." Alec smirked at me and gave me a wink. I barely managed to suppress the blush that was creeping up into my cheeks. Somehow he always manages to do that, make me blush at the wrong time.

Seeing that we were off in our own little world for a few seconds, Gamble said, "It's a plausible arrangement until something better comes along. I'll get back to you on that Alec. By law, you have to get your voting rights first. So once we get that sorted out for you, I see no problem with this arrangement." Gamble nodded while jotting a note on one of the papers with an expensive fountain pen and then moving on.

"Now, as the deputy mayor of Seattle, I have the mayor's seat to represent, which makes me the voice of the people of Seattle and all that would entail." Seeing his eyes shift from me to Alec had me at a stand still. _What was he thinking?_ I wasn't too thrilled with the way his eyes jutted from myself to Alec, as if weighing his options on where to go with what he said next.

"I feel you two…" he gestured to both myself and Alec, "Need to have someone representing transgenics and transhumans to be the voice for your cause… and that someone will need to leave Terminal City for brief durations, to mingle with the general public." _Question is, who did he have in mind? Please let it NOT be me…_ "Max." _Damn! _I so wanted to stomp my foot like an aggravated child right now.

_I hate kissing up for long durations. _I looked up, at Gamble and saw a strange glint of satisfaction in his eyes, something that I knew I wasn't going to like. _Why? Why me? Why NOT Alec?_ "I think you would be the best suited for the part." He walks around the table, charm personified in his walk. He did keep a respectable distance as I watched him warily. To avoid any conflicts I presume.

After all, you don't want to make assumptions and get too close and invade personal space. That could be taken as an act of aggression, or to make the person you're speaking to uncomfortable…_or as an act of making the person know you're attracted to them, _my inner voice hissed at me_. Is Alec really right about that?_ I wondered internally. Gamble was keeping his distance respectable. _Although it could have also been the "You're a transgenic and I'm not too sure about being within arm's length of you"_

_Could also be that…_I told my inner voice to shut the hell up as I tried to remain calm and focused. "You are a very highly intelligent young woman. You have the potential to do many things, but you want the world to see that your intentions are good. So why not show them you're as normal as everyone else?" _He wants ME to pretend to be a snobby ass HO? _ My inner conscious was practically screeching it out internally. _Can I really act that part? Do I really want to?_

More than likely seeing the expression glowing in my eyes, Alec deflected, "Max has many duties and obligations around Terminal City; perhaps I would be better suited for the task at hand." Alec suggested, my glow faded away as Gamble had turned and walked the two steps back, "As charmed I'm sure, as the women of Seattle would be, to be frank, Alec, you're a 'pretty boy'. You could only be taken seriously up to a certain point." I could tell Alec didn't like that comment.

"This man behind me has brought grown men and women to their knees." His eyebrow rose up slightly at that comment. I blinked slowly as realization dawned on how he took that. Gamble's eyes smirked knowingly, in that way all men have. Sighing inwardly, I know I have to brazen this out, even though that was not what I meant. Why do men tend to take a woman's words and turn everything into something sexual?

Then again, if you think about it, nearly everything can be turned sexual, depending on how you looked at it. Shaking that off, I look at Alec and see his thought processes went the exact same direction, going by his wink and grin. _Arrrgh! Men! _Gamble coughed slightly, "Yes I'm sure he has." I felt Alec resist the urge to tense behind me, Gamble continued on. "But this isn't 'physics' its politics."

"Max, you would actually be the perfect choice. You're already a leader, you have this innocent youth about you that screams 'I know a great deal, but I can still learn a great deal more'. Men and women all over would love to take you under their wings and teach you." I narrowed my eyes at the meaning.

_Yeah women would love to teach me how to love money, and men would love to teach me how to blow them just right. Fuck that!_ I was about to speak when he pressed on, "Plus, with my having you there with me, we can make more attempts to bring about peace to Seattle. Together." His eyes hit mine as he said them making me slightly uncomfortable, not that I'd show it in any form, "The current leader of Seattle and the transgenic leader, showing everyone that we're working together for mutual peace."

I didn't like the idea of not doing this with Alec, "Alec should be there as well. He knows multiple languages, he can connect with more people…" something I really needed to start learning. I continued, "And he has been in combat situations. He can talk to the vets at the events. Get closer to them." Gamble seems to see my point, "Okay, we can have dinner parties once a month…" I knew that look.

The very possibilities happening weren't very good. The events, yes. But not the dinner parties. I was already 90% positive that Alec wasn't really invited to any dinners Gamble would set up, if any. Nine times out of ten it's just an incentive to get people to agree with you while still going to the places and events that really make the difference. The only way I'd get to have Alec come out was if I dragged him along.

Either way I hate dinner parties. They're stuffy, boring and I'd just really rather not go, even if I do have a reason to dress up… which I'm not hugely fond of since I don't have a whole lot of fancy cocktail dresses – save for one item – evening wear…speaking of, how am I going to get a dress once my pregnancy begins to show more? Gamble seemed to catch on to my inner dilemma as he conceded, "Or something to show how passive the transgenics can be, how they can be just like everyone else."

I can see he's not fond of Alec being there but you have to admit Alec is attractive and charming. _Hell, on occasion Mole even calls him princess!_ "I think we can all agree to some of the propositions we've made now." Gamble suggested. Alec and I both agreed, so far everything was something we had been aiming to achieve anyway. I'll bring up the Alec thing again another time with Gamble. Surely he'll see Alec's usefulness.

"I think this could be the start of something good here." I remark, not wanting him to think we were going to agree to everything. We may say yes, but we are trying to speak for everyone in TC, so we need the consensual agreement from all – or most - members of TC as well.

"Now before we finish up, let's move on to the funds for Terminal City…" Alec presses on. I was grateful that he loosened his stance up a little once I mentioned the languages part, knowing that he would be useful even if some people didn't take him seriously enough. Gamble just doesn't know Alec. Hell he can charm people he just needs to see it then he'll know.

Besides, just as long as some obvious bleached blonde bimbotic Barbie trophy wife who coos at my man with her, "Ooohh you're so muscley" because she's married to a rich guy that doesn't seem to give a flying fuck about her, we'll be just fine. I have to remind myself that Alec can handle himself, no matter how much I want to tear that imaginary Barbie to shreds.

Manticore taught us how to disarm, how to maim, and how to kill…not necessarily in that order…and my inner tiger wants to mark my territory. Part of me really wanted to find Rita's contact that was all over Alec last night and give the drunk bitch a piece of my mind.

"What about a start-up fund?" Alec suggested. His question pulled me from my blonde torturing thoughts. We both looked to him in question as he explained, "What I mean is, how are we to give you a percentage of our profit if we have nowhere to start from? You need funds to make funds."

I nearly dropped my jaw on his words, probably looking a bit like a fish out of water I worked the muscles in my jaw to be sure I hadn't actually dropped it. He was right and I hadn't even thought of that myself. Gamble himself looked to be biting his lip as he stated, "I can provide you with the funds you'd require if we divert some from other groups within the city that are already over spending in 'unnecessary' areas."

As much as I didn't like the word "divert" here, it sounded reasonable that it was coming from a place that overspent on needless atrocities. "Sounds reasonable. As long as the funds aren't diverted from cancer societies or donation centers, nothing that would deter necessary research or aid for those in need of it." I state. Gamble agrees like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course not. The last thing anyone here wants to do is to take away from that. Nor do any of us need the negative publicity. Now, as I do provide your funds, I would like to raise the percentage on the profits you'd donate." I look to Alec same time as he looks to me, "By how much?" my voice becomes slightly tense, "20%. So by my calcu-" I cut him off, "So you want 40% total of all of our profits made?"

His eyes smiled, I protested, "Preston only asked for 20%!" Gamble argued calmly, "You'd still have 60% to keep Terminal City up and running." He remarks back. I wanted to grunt out in annoyance but refrained from doing so, "Why the rise? If I may ask that is." Okay, so complete annoyance couldn't have been kept from my tone that time, a little slipped through. I figured I should give the man a chance to explain before I rip his throat out, I'd be nice enough to let it be a quick death.

He merely smiles, "Well I figure it's only fair since that would be your electric bill, plus water and sewer." Two sets of transgenic eyes widen as both sets – mine and Alec's – look over to each other. Gamble picks up a stack of papers off the desk, about ten pages thick, and passes it to me. Alec looked over my right shoulder as we both scanned the contents of the papers.

"This is from the Seattle Power Board, and from Seattle Water and Sewer Authority. You will find that the 20% Preston had asked for would never cover your needs. I found in his records that he was going to pay the difference out of his own pocket, which was very generous of him." I had to agree it was…so why couldn't he be that generous.

"Unfortunately, I will admit, I am not quite that generous." Gamble admitted.

_Go figure_… His hands came up in a placating gesture as he explained, "I like you guys, as a matter of fact, I have respect for your cause. But I also believe, after getting to know you, that you would insist on paying your own way so that you are not a burden to the city in any way. Am I right?" Gamble raised a brow in question. We were setting out to prove that we weren't a financial burden to the city since they were complaining on how we were talking things from them.

So to have a financial way out of that without having it come out of the taxpayers pockets and have them putting more flaming X's up…yeah we'll have to take it, even if it is out of our pockets. Alec and I could see it in black and white in front of us.

Sides…we either keep running generators – and the back-up ones which are used when needed - and keep buying or at times, stealing our gas to keep those generators going (which is like twenty bucks a gallon right now – not to mention hard to come by in those quantities in Seattle these days) or we enjoy electric, water, sewer services for all of TC with a little rise in what we pay. If my calculations are correct, it would probably come out cheaper on us in the long run.

Gamble raises his hands in a supplicating gesture. _Why do politicians insist on talking with their hands? _"Let me explain. You see, the only reason we weren't able to cut the power off to your little 20 block 'no man's land' was because it's also all connected to the 'neighboring projects' we are rebuilding, within a 5 mile radius as well. It would cause a negative uproar and create bad publicity for all those involved."

_Not really…he could just blame us and that would further agitate the citizens to hate us and want our sorry asses out. But you gotta give him credit, at least he was trying to avoid that too it seems._

"Plus the city doesn't have nearly enough money or time to invest in re-wiring that part of the city just to cut you off. It's actually more time saving for everyone, and less expensive to reach an agreement with you, and just simply take a profit from you at the end of the month, every month you're open for business. The city benefits, you get needed utilities for whatever you need and we'll improve as time goes on." _That must have been a hard sell to the other committee members on the board._

Alec looked thoughtful, "Okay, so what if we have bad business one month, is that still 40% of nothing we have to pay you?" Alec asked. I looked to him as Gamble frowned slightly and Alec continued. "I don't want this to be like 'Goodfellas' here where it's, excuse the language – 'business was bad, well, fuck you, pay me', is it?"

I really wanted to ring Alec's neck for his way of getting his point across, but it was completely true. Gamble sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in a tired way, thinking it over, "If that is the case where the money can't be delivered…" Gamble met Alec's eyes, and then mine as he answered. "One or the both of you will do 'side jobs' for the city. Jobs our police force don't really have time for."

I think Gamble could see the doubt in my eyes because he quickly explained, "The jobs wouldn't be illegal. You'd just be bringing in the criminals that our own forces are having a hard time keeping off the streets. I would think with your extensive training from Manticore, that shouldn't be too hard for you guys." He had a point.

Side jobs' were a possibility then. _It didn't seem so bad_. While I'm not normally the type to help out the po' po's, keeping those people from trying to blame their crimes on us off the streets would be a good idea. McKinnley even used it as a reason to get the public to hate us even more. More blame on us. This could possibly help control that media standpoint a bit.

Gamble threw in one more comment though, "There are a few gangs out there that give even sector cops a hard time. Some of them have longer rap sheets than others." I wondered if one of them were the Steelhead gang that Alec, Scetchy and I had run-ins with in the past?

Instead of volunteering intel that may or may not benefit us, I instead change the thought process, "I think that could work, for the months that we don't pull in anything." Alec agrees. I look to Gamble with a smile on my face, "Agreed." Then another thought hit me. "Wouldn't you need someone to represent the transhumans in all of these dinners that you were talking about?"

He looked at me thoughtfully for a second and then shook his head, "To be quite frank Max, I think it's best, for the public's sake, to just stick with those of you that look human." I started to say something but Gamble raised a finger in an indication that he wasn't finished. "Now don't get me wrong here, I'm not one bit prejudiced about the transhumans myself, but you have to admit, a majority of the populace is. I think we should ease into it, starting with you."

He glanced at Alec and grudgingly said, "And possibly your second-in-command here as well." it brought a 'gee thanks' look from Alec. "Bringing someone that looks like they're dressed up for Halloween will just incite more hatred and more riots right now, which is something we don't need. Let's keep it simple for the time being and we'll discuss the possibility of a transhuman representative in the future."

I glance quickly at Alec, and he gave a slight nod to me and said, "I have to admit he's right Max. Remember, monsters in the closet and under the bed? The references made by the media? Bringing out someone that looks like Mole or Joshua, no matter how gentle Joshua is and we both know how Mole is on 'tactic', it will scare the bejeebers out of people and cause more trouble instead of less later."

"Bejeebers? Really Alec?" I snicker at his choice of wording, which in essence, released a little stress. He nodded decisively and smirked back at me, "Yep! Bejeebers. I heard Scetch use that word once. I like it. It was my word of the day." Shaking my head and trying to control my mirth, I glace at Gamble, who simply looked thoughtful and waiting for my response.

"Okay, fine. Just me and/or Alec." I had wanted to make sure to include Alec since he seemed to be on Gamble's back burning thought process. Gamble himself seemed to give a sigh of relief and began to gather his papers up from the table. Stacking them, he remarked, "So we have made progress today. You will be given funds to start the building process of Terminal City, and we will start to set up dates to gain donations from various organizations and groups."

With the funds in soon, we can start construction. "You will be the face of transgenics and transhumans as well." Gamble stated looking at me, "The votes will become mine once things are systematically cleared with Preston and you will gain the right to citizenship with the right to vote." It all sounded so good.

Also made me wonder when the other shoe was gonna drop. I'd had high hopes for this meeting today, things will change, they have to change, I don't want any of this to be for naught, He smiles back. I watch as Gamble takes my hand for a presumable shake before bringing it up and kissing the top portion of it at the knuckles. Logic tells me that the kiss is to show respect to myself, but all I can sense is unease and Alec keeping his own emotions in check.

"Likewise Max...Alec." he states as a clear afterthought. Alec holds his hand out for a shake giving no indication that he was effected…at least till I noticed Gamble give a slight grit to his teeth before Alec released his hand with a masculine smirk. I smiled at the male domination within Alec. Even a smidgen of it could either piss me off at certain times or like now with my hormone levels_…make me hornier than goat weed in heat ever could. I could kill Scetchy for telling me 'bout that crap._

Saying our goodbyes later at the parking garage, I made sure to keep Gamble or one of his entourage members in sight at all times. I didn't want to take chance that one of or any of them would try something stupid…I learned a long time ago to trust no one and everyone is suspect. Nothing happened, thank goodness, and I was weary of what would lay ahead even with this truce we now had.

Getting back to TC, Alec and I made an effort to make our presence known to Mole, Daniel, Cece, Joshua, Dix and Luke before going into the conference room, already knowing that they were going to be following us. Alec called it the "dominate alpha" thing in the both of us, I preferred to call it the "chain of command". Once we closed the doors of our conference room, ensuring at least some amount of privacy from the rest of the transgenics hearing outside, Mole was the first to speak up, "Well?"

He bit his stogie, then raised his voice a tinge, "We just gonna stand here with our thumbs up our asses or are you two gonna talk shop?" I quirked a brow at him. _Geez! We just barely made it in the door Mole! Get a grip!_

"A few minor changes were made, but everything is something we can mostly live with. I don't think we set up a time and place when most of this will take effect. I think it'll come in gradually as we go along." I stated out loud walking around the desk.

Shucking off the pin-striped suit vest along the way, it left my lace-lined silk cami in place. I felt more than saw Alec straighten up._ Think you could be more obvious Alec?_ I ignored his reaction for now. _Time for play later!_ "I want to start the projects up. Alec, I want you and Daniel to start contacting your people on the outside. I'll contact OC and Scetchy 'bout making those tryptophan runs. Cece and Mole, I want weapons checks to be done." So far, nods all around.

"If we're going to be expanding, we don't want anyone getting any more crack pot ideas. Joshua, I'm gonna need you, Luke and Dix to take a day and start to map out more tunnels. I'm getting a bad vibe on a feeling here." I told them."What it is Max?" Alec asked, coming up behind me, his presence helping to calm me down, "If Gamble is really looking out for us, then it makes me wonder what his motives are?"

I almost got lost in my own little world. Not wanting to lose focus, I continued. "We need possible extra tunnels for safety purposes." He nods, "So, everyone has their assignments? I'll make my calls…" everyone started filing out the door as I held my arms around myself, "I'm thinking maybe the baby is giving me that sixth sense." I laugh off my weird feeling.

He kisses my forehead lightly before dragging his lips lightly to my own, "Max, every transgenic and transhuman has a slight sixth sense. Yours is just heightened due to your pregnancy." I nodded. The nervous feeling was calmer with him around, I think it had to do with my feeling of being safe with him. I always felt safe with him nearby.

Hours later, I was still on the phone with OC and Kendra on a three-way call, a little trick OC did to prevent an unnecessary call out. Kendra had been busy lately with her teaching. She took on more Chinese classes so she could make up rent for her and Walter. His pay earnings were okay but at the end of the day it wasn't enough for bills and food, hence all of Kendra's extra temp jobs. When I had first asked OC if she would be open to the tryptophan idea, she jumped at it.

"You serious sugar?" She asked me over the phone, I'd taken my cell into the bedroom along with the papers needed to keep us in supply legally. "If it's something you can't or don't wan-" I was already giving her the option to back out, I felt bad for getting her or ANY of my friends involved in our business like this. "Stop talking – you know I wanna help you boo's out. 'Sides, I wanna make sure that 'mini you' comes out just fine without you goin' into the shakes in the process." I smiled at the image of a mini me.

My long dark hair, Alec's hazel green eyes that had gold flecks within them, without our penchant for trouble though, knowing our luck since we're BOTH prone to getting into trouble. If it's true about karma, that might not be an option. "Thanks, I have a list of specific places for you to hit." I told her, pulling out the small list with times and dates on it out.

"I figured I could have you, Scetchy, Herbal, Kendra and even Normal if his ass agrees, with different places and different dates to hit. At least this way no one can figure out how we're getting help from the outside. Last thing you guys would need is for people to realize you're helping a bunch of transgenics. Don't need my friends getting into a jam on account of any of us." We may not have had the fullest support yet, but that didn't mean I wanted my friends to get into trouble because they were helping us.

If our haters found out that we were still getting in supplies to help keep us healthy and balanced, they would be pissed. Even worse, if they found out who was helping us. It could get potentially – no it WILL get dangerous if OC or anyone else gets exposed. It's why I gave everyone different places to hit and days, never the same one, never at the same time, that way no one can pinpoint anything.

"No worries sugar! OC gotch'u." she replied back, "Yeah, me and sister girl always got your back. So when did you want us to start and where are we gonna get the cash flow for it?" That was another thing. We didn't want to use credit or debit for the obvious paper trail factor. "Joshua's old house has a sewer line running right next to the house. I'll be dropping by there at the end of the week to leave the cash in separate stacks, so you all can get the amount needed for the right places."

Though we'd have to come up with a better internal system for our money. Keeping thousands of dollars in cash in locked safes weren't the best plan with a city full of transgenics or transhumans. Not that I didn't trust people, but well…hell I didn't trust EVERYONE! I'd have to come up with an idea about that later on. At least with it separated, Scetchy could figure out what would be needed for each store and not grab too much at once.

That's the last thing we needed, "You can each drop by at different times this Friday afternoon. The money should be there by then. If not, drop me a line and I'll bring it by within the hour." I told them, "No problem boo. OC's got the day off that day and Scetchy's got a run near that area anyways, so it would be no hassle for anybody." OC assured me.

I smiled over the phone, "Thank you both. You good with it Kendra? I don't want you getting into this if you're not cool with it." I asked, "You kidding me? It'll give me a chance to try and nail a job over at one of the locations. Teaching doesn't always bring home the cash flow and temp jobs are just that… temporary." I nodded my head in acknowledgement even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah I've been there…sorta. Okay here are the locations, OC…"

After giving them the locations we ended up just catching up. Turns out, as much as we'd thought that Jam Pony would have been in bad with business after our little episode there, seeing as how it had been dubbed the "Transgenic Underground" while we were there, the business actually ended up benefitting from it. It was a shocker to us all really. We were expecting people to be let go and business to fail.

Apparently, Normal and those employees that had been there during the siege had nearly all been interviewed. Well, those that didn't mind the publicity, nor the fee they got paid for getting interviewed. Hell Normal himself had been charging a grand for interviews about his harrowing experience with the transgenics and transhumans alike AND his story about delivering a transgenic baby. He's raking in the dough, and the money he'd gotten from it was well-pocketed.

But at least the insurance company on the building came through. Turns out when the Pulse happened, the owner of the company, Bookie Lee Farnsworth, ended up putting an insurance policy on it for theft, or in any other case, such as a hostile take-over. The cash wasn't taken, obviously, but the damages to the building had been massive. The main gate in the front had to be replaced, that was easily around 1500 bucks, not to mention all the shell casings that were left behind.

Then forensics came in and collected them all, which must have been a fucking load of fun considering all of the rounds expelled from White's no-pain-no-gain asses weren't registered to any department that anyone knew of. However, all he had to do was say that they were on loan from another agency and that was the end of that. Like the snake he really is, White always finds a way to slither out of trouble by pulling rank.

Kinda made you want to yell out "Asshole!" to the world at the unfairness of it all and because he is an asshole. As for our rounds, all they were able to do was I.D. the bullets casings. There was still a listing of several types of guns the bullets could have come from. Made it harder to track it down at the end of the day.

Nowadays, Normal had a brand new gate, and the rest of the insurance money had been used to repair what was necessary upstairs. Cheap building insurance goes to the cheap building repairs. But the employees were still employed, so no one complained…any more than the usual that is. But that's back then, I was just glad our stunt hadn't cancelled the business for good. That would have made me feel even worse.

But again, that's beside the point, "I'll call Scetchy and Herbal next girls." they said their goodbyes before hanging up. Ringing Scetchy next, I hear his rough scratchy voice over the phone, "If this isn't an insanely beautiful woman, I'm hanging up." I smiled at the moronic line, "Well, I like to think I am." I reply jokingly. "Max?" Scetch asked, his voice going up a notch. "Is that you?"

He sounded sleepy, I checked the time on my phone before answering with a laugh, even if all I really did was to scowl at it. Poor boy, probably spent most of last night trying to hook up and fell short around three to four a.m. "Scetchy, it's nearly dinner time, what are you doing sleeping?" I laugh into the phone. I hear a crashing sound in the background just before his voice pops back on. "Ow, damn it…hey Max! How are you? How's Alec? How's the baby-er-fetus I guess." I looked at the phone_._

_I didn't even know __**he**__ knew what that word was, let alone how to use it in a sentence_… "All fine, for the most part, you got a minute?" I asked him. "Sure, what'cha need from the Scetch-miester?" he offered with a lame British accent. "Well for one, drop the British bit, it's not working for you. And secondly, if you're up to it, would you like to make a few extra runs throughout the month as a favor to yours truly on the inside?" I hear hesitance, and I get a little nervous with that…

"What kind of runs? I don't have to go through Steelhead territory again, do I?" _Oh, that was the hesitance! Poor thing, I really do have to whack Alec in the head for having him do those runs. Even if Scetchy is a grown ass man who should be able to make smart decisions for himself._ _His fool head probably smarted off to one of 'em, trying to act cool, and got himself into the bind to begin with…_

"NO Scetchy none of these runs have you going through any type of Steelhead or gang territory, I made sure of it." He sighed, "Sure then." his happy ass self back in full rotation as I gave him the run down. I did make sure that for everyone, not just Scetchy, that they were all away from different gang land territories, I didn't want anyone getting hurt. "Okay, now wake your ass up." he grunted in reluctant agreement before ending the call with me.

Coming up with a plan of action, I called Cece up, "Yup?" she answered, "Hey, you up for a little experiment on the outside?" I asked, walking to the exit of the building, hoping that she'd say yes. "Considering my work load, it depends." She answered tentatively, "Can you see if Mole could let you by for today only?" Maybe I could bribe him with some extra cigars in our next shipment. "Tell him I'll get him some extra cigars next shipment if he does it himself."

_That ought to satisfy him. As long as he keeps that smoking far away from me! Or…_ "How about you just being late by about…" I remove the phone from my ear to see the time on it before replacing it back, "Two hours give or take?" I answer, "I'll let Mole know. What'd you need anyways?" Walking to the basement where we're keeping the cash in a small deposit box, I answer, "We need to make a deposit." Taking a small handful out, roughly a grand, I shove it in my leather jacket.

Waving and signing it out from the transhuman on duty, "I'll meet you at the Metro Bank of Seattle in 30 minutes." I hang up, already knowing she's on her way. "So Max, what's with the bank take? I thought this system was pretty good?" The transhuman whom dubbed herself Zircon asked. She seemed slightly hurt so I tried to explain gently, "Cause, as good as this system is, we can't just have thousands of dollars in cash in a small box." I smirk, thinking of Alec.

"It won't always be able to fit in there. We need a location to secure it that has a really big steel door. Banks happen to have that. 'Sides, it's not fair to keep a transgenic or a transhuman down here to guard a couple of boxes for hours on end. Gotta keep the senses sharp, focused. Elsewise, after a while, the senses get dull. People make mistakes if only out of sheer boredom." Seeing the logic, even as much as she probably wanted to dispute it, I left with a wave as I took the car to the bank.

Probably should tell Alec…I go to grab my phone when I remember he's working with some of the old demolition crews on creating a more effective bomb that can have a more lasting effect on White's people. We may have stopped their big plan, but that also put us number one on their "you're fucking dead" list. Alec thought it'd be a good idea to get input on weapons that could have an effect on temporarily taking them down for the count long enough to either escape or take them down without killing.

It was a good idea, so that is where he is now. He was going to start on the projects first, but the suppliers for the equipment needed wouldn't be able to get to the drop-off point till Monday of next week. So ringing his phone during bomb tests…might NOT be a good idea. Didn't want the slightest disturbance – unless it was an emergency – to make a test go haywire.

Arriving at the building, I got out of the now parked car and saw Cece already standing at the front of the bank, "Hey, took you long enough." She quipped. "I had to avoid sector check points with a car. You had sewer entrances to take with a bike." I snapped slightly, she merely chuckled, "Pregnancy making you irritable, huh?" I sniped slightly, "No, just the fact that I can't ride my baby anymore. At least not till I give birth."

She simply laughs. We walk in, seeing bankers, tellers, customers, none of them are truly aware of what just walked in and we were going to keep it that way. "No flashy moves, we're here to keep a low profile. Only objective is opening an account." I tell her, she nods, seeing the rent-a-cop leaning against the wall. "I don't think we'll have any problems." Cece answers. I agree but still, "All the same…" I tell her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Hey I have just over a grand in my pocket here, I don't want to lose it. For us that's - " she held up her hands in defense, "Fine I get it. But why so much?" I looked to her, "Don't you think businesses would bring in more than the usual for a bank deposit? Not just a few hundred?" she conceded my point. "Never made a bank run before." She defends, "Me neither." She shoots me a look as we walk on.

Going up to a teller I ask her, "Hello, we're new to this bank and were wondering if we could open up an account?" I had made sure this bank would be safer than the others by checking to see which sectors had the most transgenic or transhuman activity. If they knew what we looked like and how to identify us. This one had the least amount of chances for us to be discovered.

The teller smiled, "Come on over, we'll be with you shortly." She escorted the both of us to a banker at his desk. Since he was on the phone, we both did an inconspicuous sweep of the place for entrances and exits. Something that was so integrated within us, it was the same as breathing, that automatic. Looking at each other, we knew we were secured…for now. "So, how can I help you ladies?" he asked as he finished his call, smiling politely. "We'd like to open up an account." I state, "For our business." Cece added.

I look to her. Leaning in, she whispers in low tones, "We have just over a grand in our pockets. The amount alone says something." I begrudgingly admit to myself that she's right as I continue on, "For 'United We Are' Corporation." I smile at my own quickness at the name. Trying to keep a professional façade, Cece glanced at me in surprise. I can practically see the "Where the hell did you get that from?" turning in her head.

The banker starts to type the information into a computer when a loud and ridiculously familiar "pop, pop, pop" sound filled the air.

We turn around in time to watch five men…Correction, make that five moronic, very badly timed men…carrying semi auto's and no care in the world regarding where the bullets were going. I sigh and hiss low so only Cece can hear me, "Really? Now?" I don't know what's worse. Familiars, military, or morons with guns…I was really trying to figure out which ones were the worst for the situation. "Nobody move! On the ground now!" the one with overly bleach blonde haired yelled at us all.

We sunk to the ground from our seats, hands up in the air quickly, looking to see if there's any type of strategy to use that wouldn't expose us, "Nobody try to be a hero today and you all leave out safe and unharmed!" one of them yelled out. "Yeah right…" I muttered out, catching Cece's attention, "These guys are lame bums trying to score." I take a good look at them.

Remembering the type from my days on the streets, I examine their moves, "The leader won't I.D. himself till someone makes a bogus move. These guys just watched way too many movies growing up. My guess is if things were to hit the fan, they'd try to go through their rol-a-dex of movies with a similar type of scenario to try to figure out what to do." Cece's look of bewilderment had me almost crack a smile…almost, "Grew up on the streets, remember?"

She nods her head, "You'll have to tell me about it someday." She said as they started to come over, making sure everyone was being gathered around a central area of the bank. I shot a look over to the security guard. The security guards looked around frantic trying to talk to the robbers. Yeah dumbass, that never works. If they want the cash one little guy isn't going to help matters much. _Idiot…_I mutter out as the guy got his ass handed to him by the butt of the gun.

_Seriously, why do the rent-a-cop types think they can handle the big shit?_ I shook my head at the utter absurdity of it. Trying to keep my head down to avoid being seen, I motion for Cece to help cover me as we get shoved over to where the other hostages are now. "Should we call HQ? Tell them we're in trouble?" she whispers so low only I can hear her.

"No." I decide, "This isn't my first time dealing with these kinds of scumbags. Let's see how this plays out for a bit. Let me see how far things get. Sides, neither of the boys know we're gone. If they find out we're in the middle of this, you wanna explain it to Daniel?" I asked her. She sighed, "Fine, but if this gets any worse than it is…" I concede her point, "Then you can make the call. Till then, we can handle this." _I hope…_

However, as if the shit couldn't hit the fan any harder, one of the guys looked at me really, REALLY closely, "Hey ain't you one of them freaks that's been on the news?" He questioned loudly. I now had a LOT of people looking over at me. I used my training to avoid looking as panicked as I felt. _This is not good…if I get discovered here…_I clenched my fists slightly in anger over what we we're being restricted to do yet again.

_Damned those fucking hoverdrones that saw me!_ I briefly thought that maybe the hoverdrone stunt I pulled back at JP was too much. But then, the look on the sector cops' faces as I rode one of their most prized assets over their nine car police court – including Celemente's ride - and into through the window of JP right in front of them…yeah it was worth it.

"I don't believe it." The banker behind me muttered out, breaking me out of my internal thoughts. I turned to look at his now astonished face as he peered at me in recognition. I shut my eyes briefly in irritation. _Fuck! This is SO not good!_ "I don't think we're getting that account." Cece muttered out. I tried to not shoot her a look as the gun man pointed the semi at her.

"What about you?" Bleached Blond asked Cece. She didn't look too fearful at the gun, which would have been a dead giveaway. I really needed to talk to her about how to work undercover when needed and to hone in some of those kick-ass acting skills that Alec somehow managed to wing wherever he went. Seriously, I think he had an actor for his DNA donor. Somehow he pulls shit out of his ass and makes it golden globe worthy. But for now, I nudged her in the side without being seen.

I think she was getting the fact that if she acted as if she was in fear for her life, they wouldn't think she was a trannie/freak, therefore, they would leave her alone. Both of us didn't need to go down right now. Putting on a look of distress that I would have given her a Oscar for, she put that same panic into her voice to make it sound more authentic for the role she was about to play.

"What?" she raised her voice level, "What? I'm just here to help out a friend. What are you talking about?" her innocence was working…shit if she wasn't a soldier she'd make a hellava living as an actress. Maybe I don't need to have that talk after all! The guy was second guessing himself! "Have her show you her barcode! They all have 'em!" one of the others yelled.

He forcefully turned her around to look for it. Luckily for all X5's Alec and I made it mandatory for those that left TC the most to get them lasered off once a month. Turns out, Alec had commandeered the necessary equipment for it a few months back. He said we couldn't all afford to keep sneaking out at night just to go to the doc's office for laser treatments. I let it go since he did have a small point.

"Nothing!" he yelled back, "Then take the other freak out back and take care of her! Can't have some trannie trash trying to stop us!" Cece looked to me in fear. After all, I was pregnant. I gave her a reassuring look. After all, I was a pregnant alpha female willing to do anything to protect her baby. He walked me to the back of the bank. "Time to put you down freak." He muttered out. "Not today ass wipe." I muttered back. Listening for him to pull the trigger that he thought would end my life.

I moved the second before it popped, blurred behind him only to knock him out with a fist to the back of the head. Taking the gun he had I looked at it in disgust before smashing it into his temple. Just enough to keep him knocked out. "Not that you can hear me…" I whisper by his ear, "But NEVER try to harm a pregnant female. We're freaking lethal bitches when we're protecting our young. Transgenic or not!" I hiss the last part out as I walked back to where everybody else was.

Now I just needed to take out the rest of the men and avoid letting Cece get exposed as well. Should have known better than to try a bank. Maybe there's a different way? But till there is, we need a bigger box to keep our money in back at TC. Seeing me in the back, I can see Cece's look of relief as she hand signals me "You ok?" she asks. "He's down and I'm fine." More relief.

"Call Daniel. He should know." Cece signed. I got out my cell but hesitated_…what can they do? What could I say? We left the safety of TC to try and make a deposit with funds and didn't tell you cause you were busy?_ No I need to distract the men inside and I did have Cece with me…sorta. I signal to her "Let's wait it out and see what happens. I think I have a plan but I need your help." She seemed hesitant, but accepted my decision.

_Okay now I needed to come up with a plan…once that involved no actual deaths but a lot of knock outs._ I walked back out the way I came to notice that out front there were no cops. Either they're taking longer than expected, or nobody was able to reach the panic button in time. Still with a gun in hand, I shoved it into the waistband of my jeans, something Alec had told me several times a long time ago.

_Even if you don't want to shoot it, it's still useful as a weapon to hit someone with…_his words echoed in my head. It was the only time anyone saw me carry a gun after that_…at all_. Seeing the power box on the outside, I smashed the lock off using the gun and my superior strength as I looked for the right wires. My time as a thief is coming in handy right about now.

I re-wired some of the pathways so that it would short out within the next half hour. It would be enough to give me time to get back in, back to Cece and use the darkness to our advantage and knock the gunmen out before making for the exit and calling the cops on their asses. Re-wired, I left the box and went back inside where I saw Cece waiting to make a move. It's hard to ask a high-minded X5 to just sit around a wait for the plan to take action.

Seeing me, she signaled, "What's your plan?" I replied back, "We've got 20 minutes till lights out, then we take the men out and bail out." Her acceptance was in her eyes as our sensitive hearing picked up on the conversation two of the guys were having, "Where's Marco, man? He should have been back by now." I smiled_…he's stone cold out._ Then it hit me, _maybe they need to hear a gun shot? No! Then they would be expecting him back right then and there._

_No, let them think something happened, then lure them out one by one. Make it easier for Cece just in case_. Not that she wasn't capable, but in case something were to go sideways before lights out. If she were to take on three versus one or two, it might give her away as a genetically enhanced killing machine. One of them we heard was told to go check up on him. I nodded to Cece that he was taken care of. Watching him go outside I saw him start to panic as he saw his friend out cold.

I was actually tempted to smile in slight pleasure at the look of fear on his face, "Come on out, trannie freak! And I'll make it painless for you!" he yelled out. His movements were now shaky as he frantically pointed his gun in many different directions. I really wanted to laugh at his stupidity, three times he had his gun pointed at me but each time he pointed away just as rapidly into another direction. I laughed out loud, "God, how much of a dumb ass are you?"

He looked over as I moved from my spot, hands ready to pull the trigger in the slightest now. "Trigger happy I see." I remark to him calmly. "Yeah well it's my only defense right now!" he shouted, still rapidly moving…_you got that right…_I'm tempted to step out of the shadows and reveal myself, but his trigger happiness cautions me, "Tell you what?" I let out.

Still frantic, he moves about, "What?" he shouts, his sweat now visible as he clearly is freaking out with me playing with him like this, "You drop your gun and leave. No questions asked, you bail. As far as your friends will see it, you ran from the cops as soon as you heard sirens." He smiled slightly before mouthing off, "Bull! There aren't any po po's coming!" I nodded in agreement, "For now…but what about when gun shots are heard out here?" he looks away.

There's my moment. Blurring up to him I pull one of Alec's moves and grab both his shoulder and the gun before flipping over him. Now with his shoulder in a bind and his gun hand cut off from executing a shot he ends up dropping it to avoid me breaking his hand. Stepping on the gun, I see his eyes widen in fear, "Go! Now!"

He runs off, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process before I call out to him, "Hey kid!" he stops, fumbles a little, "Next time you try to hold up a place…DON'T!" he nods and runs off the rest of the way. I look at the gun before putting it to into the back of my jeans_…well two down three to go…hope Cece's doing okay in there…_I look at my cell for the time_…great…my little cat and mouse game took just over 15 minutes. _Going back inside I think…_Here goes nothing…_


	6. dessert' and  'Oh brother' part 1

Season 4 ep.6

Now all I had was my less than five minute timing to bid so the lights would go out and Cece could use it to her advantage. Looking at my cell I mentally count down the time it was going to take, right down to the last second. _Ten seconds to go…five…_tick - tick_…three….two…one…show time._ Lights are out. Shouts of "The hell is that? Go check the power box!" whom I'm assuming is the leader shouts out to another guy. He gets four feet before he trips over a chair and fumbles his way in the dark.

Cece takes it as her chance and gets him into a choke hold. I signal to her not to kill, but to disarm and knock out. She grunts in response and officially knocks the guy out. I blur inside and take on the leading man as I forcefully shove the other guy towards Cece already knowing she had my back. I throw an elbow at the leaders head forcing his head to nearly snap back and crack. Thankfully I remembered how to hold back. 

Training with the other X5's and transhumans in TC gives you the opportunity to not hold back as much. Gives you the chance to re-enforce you hits, put my power into the punch, only problem is you have to remember you're dealing with a norm when hitting out side of TC…and on the off chance a familiar…either way…once his head starts to come back it reassures me that I hadn't snapped it with my hit.

I use my cat like abilities and jump up, wrap my legs around his neck, then smash my boots into his back, before I fall backwards taking him with me, brace myself with my hands and fling him with my reflexes and strength over my head and onto the marble floor. "The…hell…" he mutters out, the breath forced from his lungs on impact. "You boys should know better than to threaten innocent lives." I smarted off before ending the conversation with a punch to the face.

Knocked out cold I see Cece signaling me to leave off as she smashes the other one into a plastic plant. Shaking off that image I blur from the building knowing that the security cameras don't' have night vision till switched on. And in the day time it sure as hell isn't switched on. Finding Cece waiting for me outside I flip out my cell and dial, "911 emergency, currently all of our lines are busy, please wait and the next officer will assist you shortly." _Fucking Seattle!_

At the end of my temper I start to snap into the phone, "Un…fu-" movement… "Seattle Police Department how can I direct your call?" the voice even sounds short and ass like, "There's been a hold up over at Seattle national over in sector five, police assistance is needed for hostages and five men, in and outside the doors." I look around remembering the one I let go of, "Make that four." I correct waiting for his reply, "And miss can I have your name please."

I look at the phone in annoyance, "Yeah my names-" I snap my phone shut effectively ending the conversation. "Dick…" I mutter out, "You sure they'll come?" Cece asks. I look around and pull out the guns giving them to her, "Shoot them off so there are more chances of a response and wipe our prints clean from them. Might wanna put in his hands as well, for effect." Motioning to knock guy to my left. Cece nods her head, "Shoot, ain't gotta tell me twice."

She wipes our prints before putting it in the guy's hand and popping off three shots into the building. Seeing my look she smiles at me, "Sometimes I forget how much you hate guns." I frown in not getting the picture, "GSR Max. If it's to be believed that they shot the guns then…" I nodded seeing her point; "Won't help if he doesn't have any but shots were still fired off." forensics would figure it out. As far as directionality, people inside will say there was a fifth one.

_Shit maybe said fifth ran away seeing no good end in sight and his cohorts tried to prevent him from bailing out on them. Lights were out for a minute, it was chaotic. It's perfect._ "Alright lets get the hell out of here before we're missed back home." We ran to our separate vehicles and left for TC. We made it back just in time to see the bank on the news, "Hey Dix turn up the volume!" I raise my voice over the hustle of everyone else milling about.

Cece comes up behind me to see what the damage was. The local news woman had some words, "Shockingly enough today no one was hurt other than four badly beaten down men who tried to rob Seattle National today." I turned my head briefly to hear Luke ask, "What's so special about norm's trying to rob a bank?" "The robbery wasn't the main issue today though; no it was what happened during a five minute black out that was." I looked over to see Cece's face had a slightly worried edge to it.

"What made this five minutes so frightening and yet, believe it or not, relieving, for the hostages, was what they saw AFTER the back up lights came on." _Shit it took five minutes for the back up lights to come on?_ "Apparently the men who tried to rob the place were seen unconscious on the floor. A fifth one that the hostages described as having left the building prior to the lights out is still at large."

Hopefully he'll stay on the DL. I felt a shudder behind me as I felt Alec enter HQ_…shit are we busted now? Wait…why was I scared of being busted? So we went out for the good of TC – and nearly got your prego ass shot up, beat down two men, and may have inadvertently exposed transgenics out and about…yeah he might be mad, but it was for the good of TC._

"Max…" he said trying to figure out what was going on. I bit my lip in hopes that none of it even gets related to us, "What's even more startling is that is was mentioned that a transgenic was possibly there earlier during the hostage situation, but was escorted around back to be killed. No word yet on I.D.'ing the transgenic but security footage is being pulled from right before the alleged transgenic was walked to her death." _Well…at least they think I'm dead…is that good…or bad?_

At this point I wasn't sure…I could hear Alec sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Was it you?" he asked, I looked around and muttered out, "W – I had good reason." No need to involve Cece into this if I didn't have to. She hadn't been exposed as a transgenic as of yet so I wasn't going to expose her involvement here either. I turned around to face him, "We needed a bank account for the money we have here at TC." I told him.

"What are we going to do? Just keep a transgenic or transhuman guarding a box for several shifts during the day? It's better to open up an account and put our money into savings than to try and keep thousands of dollars into a locked box. I went in to open an account and if it hadn't have been for the movie rol – a – dex moron's it would have been successful." I stressed out.

He pulls me over into a corner taking a good look at me, "I wasn't injured at all so you can relax. Baby's fine to. No hits to me at all. I was quite and quick about it." He arched a brow, "I have plenty of moves that help in avoiding being hit in certain areas. Trust me I knew what I was doing." I reassured him. He really looked like he wanted to argue, "Max I…" I calmly grabbed his hands and put it over my stomach. "Feel that? That warmth I mean?" he nodded his head.

"It's extra warm there because of what we both made in there. Don't think for a second that I wouldn't know what to do to save or protect m – our child. I went there on TC's account so we could better ourselves and build on investments. I just wasn't counting on those dicks coming in. I just don't currently know of any other way with everything we have going on, how to invest cash money into a bank without going through the front doors." Believe me I had my reasons over the years.

I just always used cash to avoid being tracked on a paper trail by Lydecker. Its why I choose Jam Pony at the time – besides its ability to let me ride all over Seattle and score some nice heists – it was a bi-weekly, cash payment, no need for banking, no need to start a paper trail other than was required for employment. Not that it helped improve my growing relationship with Normal at all… "Doesn't mean I like the idea of you in a hostage situation, pregnant, or at all." _sweet guy he is…_

The words I was about to say died on my lips the second the other part of the news caster spoke, "As for the rest of the hostages it is reported that another hostage next to the suspected transgenic, a young light blonde haired woman, was missing after the lights went out. Law officials are uncertain if she has any ties to the transgenic or to the robber's in question, though it is unlikely that she was with them. More news on this story later on."

I close my eyes briefly…_Fuck…Cece…_I look over to find Daniel looking at Cece suspiciously. His, "Was that other 'light blonde' woman you?" was wary stated on his tongue. She didn't look ready to argue, nor did she want to. I went up to him, "I went there to open up an account for TC. Didn't count on a couple of wing nuts just happening to shown up." I was trying to avoid him questioning Cece further.

He looks off, "That's not what I asked." he remarks, I get cut off by the look on Alec's face as he sighs in frustration. I look back and see the sketches rendered of myself and Cece on the 15 inch t.v. screen up near Dix, "These images are rendered of the suspected transgenic that was also described as being seen riding a hover drone over the Jam Pony hostage police court, and of the young woman that is now missing."

Cece's image was like mine not to clear on - for sureness, but clear enough to catch suspicious eye to a nearby trannie hating pedestrian_…well shit…_ "It's not even a good rendering." Cece complained low, hoping no one had heard her, "So you were there?" Daniel asked, narrowing his eyes down at her. _Oops…_Her eyes widened before she signed, "Yeah and? It was for the good of TC like Max said." She stubbornly told him crossing her arms over her chest in a show of defiance.

Both sets of mates wanted to be upset with us but when you do something meant for the good of TC and some dick or ass just happens to spoil the party for the rest its kind of a small 'get out of jail free' card. _Depending on the situation or what it was for in TC…_I look at the rendering again, "Maybe not the best but its enough to cast a suspicious eye on us in the future. Better lay low till it blows over. Sides, a few wigs and we can be good for future outings." Cece seemed to agree.

"And how are you so sure on that?" Daniel snips out, I turn to him, intent on putting him in his place since he was over reacting…in my opinion, "Cause this is Seattle, where robberies are a dime a dozen almost…as bad as that is." Didn't seem to shift his irritated glare from me though. You'd think I could catch at least one break around here. Seems Gamble might be our only outside shot with that…besides our friends. Looking back and forth between Alec and Daniel I finished off my line of explanation.

"Look, nothing was taken, which is huge bonus points for us, the bad guys went down, no one officially saw us do anything, all they have is one bad guy saying I **might** be one, the other bad guy took me out back, I took care of him – no I didn't kill him - and so on and so on." _we're good…_ the swish of my hands cut the conversation off. I also had to emphasis on the not killing part since everyone knows I have an issue with loosing people_…I wonder if it'll be an issue with the one I let get away…?_

Seeing Alec's tinge of doubt in his eyes I try to reason out again, "Look since nothin' was taken and the robbers are backwards street hoodlums anyways I highly doubt anything will come from it. I know these streets; believe me when I say a situation like this will be over in under a week. We've just got to lay low till then." I looked over to Daniel hoping he got the message as well.

He almost laughed, "And what if they start to try and blame this on transgenics? It's a high rise area maybe they drag it out longer than you think." I smiled at his asinine attempt at blame here and his lateral comment, "There's not one indication that those wannabe dicks that got nailed are transgenic. And I hardly doubt their going to blab on us." It would do them no good.

"I mean seriously how's it going to look upon them to say 'yeah a size three handed me my ass in less than ten seconds flat'? Then add to that 'yeah we tried to rob a bank in a decent part of Seattle and failed. It'll be over in a week. The only difference will be that the banks will up security, that's it." I gave a gesture similar to 'come on!' to emphasize my point on it. I knew how certain areas of Seattle worked its how I got around some of the more not so easy areas when I first got here.

Some sections I didn't dare due to the number of gangs in them. Even a mob of angry gang bangers with guns can rival a transgenic to death…or just a mob bent on hating what they didn't under stand…memories of Biggs hung like a damned piece of cattle still hurt to remember. I may not have known him very well but he was still a decent guy. I still wish I could have spent more than a week's time getting to know him. All I have is what Alec tells me.

Daniel merely smirked, "If they have no pride they will." I shot him a look as his own eyes trailed down my body, "And last I recall you weren't a size three." Flames sparked in my eyes at the insult. As his came back up to my face he saw the anger and I saw the spark of glee as he realized he was getting arise out of me. I'd had enough of his attitude towards me at the moment.

"Hey!" I hadn't cared to much that I had gained a little bit of attention from a few HQ personnel, "Not that my **weight** is any of your concern but I still am a size three you Redwood reject!" _not only does the tall ass insult what I know will be the out come to this little occurrence he insults my weight on top of it? To a pregnant woman of any type that's like declaring war._

He looks on confused, "The hell is a Redwood?" I rolled my eyes and put both hands on either hips, "If you had any intelligence level in just about any and all matters out in the world you'd know it's just an overly tall tree! Much like your being an overly tall ass!" Alec stepped in between before either of us could get anything further in, "Enough! Dude you should know better than to insult a pregnant woman. My pregnant woman at that." The warning was clear to him. Daniel just gave him a look.

Alec seemed to be giving me a look back, something I wasn't fond of, "The hell?" I jerked back Alec's arm, "And Max he's got a point, what if those guys give you and Cece away?" slightly upset I snap at him, "The only thing those idiots today have left is their pride. Their not going to give it up to a bunch of girls they can't stand let alone on national t.v." Alec had to admit I was right.

Bouncing back and forth on his heels Daniel's next words had both Alec and myself on edge, "That's right take your mate's side…" I ground my teeth to avoid snapping at him and gaining all of HQ's attention, "Gotta keep her happy one way or the other. But then again..." Daniel seemed to be having fun. Alec closed his eyes for a moment as he tensed and released his fists in anger.

_Daniel was getting on my nerves…_even his laugh was grating in my ears. I wanted to shut him up, or at least knock him out for a while…a LONG while. "After all wouldn't do to good to have a overly hormonal CO-" eyes narrowing and chest billowing with air I let him have a taste of it. "Shut it Daniel. Unless you wanna finds out how hard a pregnant woman can hit, without restraining herself."

He weighted the option for a moment before ignoring me and continuing on what he was talking about, not a smart move. "Oh wait that's right, none of that has been going on for a while now has it?" it was a taunt, one that Alec was nearly going to respond to. I stepped out from behind him, "In case you haven't noticed everyone is busy working around here."

My point might have been more effective if three transgenics weren't playing poker in a corner nor if one of them hadn't shouted 'royal flush I win!' for all ears to hear. Not helping at all. _New rule, no card games in HQ. It took away from authoritive points we tried to make now. Maybe we'd need a 'rec' room of sorts. Like the space at JP only with no business and no Normal 'bipping' us around._

Daniel smirked at the obvious lack of work and laughed in my face, "You know what I mean!" I bit out, "We've all had our fair share of work to do and the load keeps piling on." he just stood there smirking, "What?" I finally asked, "Oh nothing, just wondering when the excuse for your known bed room activity is coming into play. Cause even with all our work…" he signals between himself and Cece, "We still manage to keep it up at night, not to mention we can normally hear you guys."

He leaned forward in a conspirator, condescending voice, "You guys aren't exactly quite types." Cece lowered her head to avoid my gaze at the comment. Not that I'm upset with her but on anything but saying anything at this point might probably help me right about now. As it was Daniel did have a small point…but I wasn't about to let him know that, especially when he has no business getting into _our_ personal life.

"I've been busy-" I began. He smirked before stating under his breath, "Yeah busy…busy prepping to be Gamble is it – Gamble's new bit-" I slammed my fist hard enough to crack his jaw right into his face. "I'm nobody's bitch, you dick! Gamble could be our ticket to what we need for everyone here, so if I gotta play 'sweet and nice' for a few hours or days outta the week then I'm doing it!" I snapped back. Clearly he wasn't expecting to get hit in the face. I walked up to him, Alec trying to pull me back.

I slipped his grasp as I got into Daniels face, "I don't trust Gamble for anything right now but he may be our one and only shot so right now I need to play 'good girl' so that he can grant us what we need to stay flourish and active as one big happy unit here. You understand that?" I ground out. Thankfully our conversation had dimmed down and we no longer had the attention of the whole room, only a few passerby's were paying attention to us anymore.

"Max that's enough." Alec whispered low into my ear. I lowered my head in slight acceptance of his command, but brought it right back up a mil - a - second later, "Say I understand." I commanded sweetly. He merely lowered his head down just slightly. An intimidating move I knew, but a fruitless one none the less. "Make me." he taunted. I couldn't help but flash back for a second the last time he looked at me like that so close to my visage.

He had that same look on his face, intimidation_…well right before over powering lust took control as my pheromones took away most of his cognitive thinking._ I still feel grateful that Alec got there when he did that day. Alec must have recognized it to, for he forcefully pulled me behind himself and away from Daniel before getting into his face himself. "Unless you want your jaw broken then back off."

Daniel smiled at Alec while massaging the sore now forming on his jaw before throwing a glare over at me, "Defending your mate huh?" he goaded. Alec's voice held a glint of humor in it as his next words had Daniel taking a step back, "Who said I'd be the one to break it? Seems your soon – to – be – mate doesn't seem so fond of your treatment of her friend." He looked back to see Cece glaring dis- approvingly at him.

He looked nearly ready to dismiss us in favor of getting back into her good graces. It struck me as odd considering his behavior for the past few minutes. _He has seemed extra salty…add a testosterone boost and you could call it a day for him._ Made me wonder what was going on inside his head. Maybe he was feeling the effects of not being mated yet and living with his soon – to – be – mate for so long. I know Cece had tried to make our angle work but it was a no go.

She hadn't been able to get the pheromone inducer stuff in time before her heat had hit a few months back. When it had hit we'd been going through a lot of crap with TC during the shooting that when she had gone into heat and resisted Daniel he'd been so upset he'd yelled only once at her before grabbing his jack and left for the next few days. He ended up with Alec working his ass off with cleaning up.

Deciding it would be best to clean out some of the project areas at the time to make room for the improvements. For those three days they both went through a physical hell. For him it was knowing she was in heat but didn't want to mate in heat only outside and for her, to want him but under different circumstances. If anything it put more of an emotional distance between them. She was still warring with herself about giving in, she didn't want it to hurt their relationship any further.

I eyed them. The movements were precise, I had seen them before…in other soon – to- be – mated couples…Pulling Alec back from Daniel I knew why he was acting up and it had started with Cece going out and into a dangerous situation, "Cece you've got about fiveish hours before your full in your first stages of heat." She looked stunned at me, "What are you…?" she did a mental check of her last heat.

"Damn it's already been…now I…" now she could feel it. The first stage is sometimes really hard to detect unless you've been there before and can visually see the signs like myself or can smell them like Alec can. "Shoot she's right." Alec said jumping back behind me, covering up his nose in the process. I frowned at the action…its not like he has anything to worry about.

_Then again he is male…a mated male…_my mind argued, "It explains Daniel's moronic actions and words these last few minutes. He's subconsciously re-directing his mating needs." I explain to them all. Daniel looks to her in question, "Do you want me? For your mate? Cause if not tell me so that I can leave now." he was warning her. Stepping forward I told her, "Cece, sometimes we have to give them a little to get a little." She still looked unsure.

"So you loose this battle. Will the battle be worth it to win?" I wanted to give her something to think about. I think she knew what I was talking about. To win this battle might be to loose the war in having Daniel. She didn't want to take that chance I could see it in her eyes. "I don't want to loose you." She whimpered for him only. "You'd never loose me, but I want to mate with you – but only if your sure." She looked resolved now as she looked at him.

"We should go. Now." She tells him, "Please barricade the door!" I yell out as they both literally blur back to their rooms. "How'd-" I turn around and put my lips to his to shut him up, "I can recognize it now. I'm shocked you didn't smell it." I tell him, "I smelled something but it was covered up and not as strong as it will be." _I wonder…_ "What was it covered up in?" I asked. He smiles down, "You, your scent…" he touches my stomach, "It's stronger now."

Makes sense…sorta. After all the scent of two is stronger than one. Walking to my office I find Syl and Krit waiting for me. "Okay it's either really good or really bad that you're in here waiting for me." I spoke. Alec shut the door to avoid any disturbances. Krit motioned to stand up when Syl beat him to the punch. "I think we might wanna consider the notion of bringing Zack back here." I was thrown.

"Ahh Zack's at the farm, quite literally in the translation." I chirp out. "We think he

might make a good addition to TC. Someone with a different opinion." She tried. Even she herself didn't feel convinced by her words, "Right cause his presence here last time when he tried to kill Cale – not that I minded -" I shot him a look, "But he also almost choked me to death, the guy had a very big hard on for your dear sis here." Alec's words seemed to fuel Krit.

"So the great and mighty Alec couldn't handle our big brother." It was a low blow, one Alec could respond to, "Yeah it's just so easy to beat down a transgenic with a cybernetic implant firmly attached to the inside of his arm." He snapped out. "Even with his present mental condition which is none from what I remember…" he looks to me as I nod before turning back to them, "The guy doesn't have a friggin' notion of what or who he is." I saw the glint in Alec's eyes.

_I wondered…_ "Alec's got a point; Zack doesn't have any memories of us. Once he starts to get back one they do flow but there's something Manticore did to his head, he's not the same anymore. He's…a little…lost…" I had no other way to describe it right now. Alec saw my look, "Zack was probably useful at one point…" Krit growled in response to the near insult at his CO and older brother.

"Or more than a LITTLE but point is now without his memories he's a pollo loco waiting to happen. He seems to have it in his head that he loves your sister and I don't mean in a conventional 'we're all one big happy family' I mean as in 'I want to have you in my bed for life'!" Alec's message was loud and clear. Something I wouldn't have been able to say myself. It was to weird and hard to admit that Zack in the end wanted me but not as a sister…took me to long to see it.

It still nailed me when we first saw each other after all those years, the encounters, the weird interactions that I ignored_…when he touched my chin…I ignored…when he sacrificed himself for me on the murder warrant…I knew that look in his eyes…I ignored it…knowing he shot himself in the head to save my life – knowing that with Manticore brain manipulations he wanted me exactly as Alec described it._ But it'll never happen, _could I risk bringing him here with all that we have going on?_

"Alec's right. Even if Zack were to come back who knows how he'd respond to the current situation. I don't think we can take that chance. It'd be a little like having a loose cannon on board. Will he be useful or will he try and…" I looked over to Alec and knew the truth of the matter. If Zack decided that Alec was in the way he'd try and kill him, just as he did Logan. Only difference is Alec would win. While Zack is built for more strength, Alec has speed and skills.

Not to mention protecting his right to be the father of our growing child and the right to stay as my mate, no contest. Alec wouldn't let some other man come in on his territory, not without a fight, not unless he willingly gave it over in the case of his death. But only then. The only thing standing in Alec's way would be my approval over killing my brother if it came down to it. I'm not sure if I could say yes….even then I'd want to protect those that I love.

"Bottom line is I'm not sure if bringing Zack in would be a good idea." I tell them. They look to one another, as if combating whether or not to say something, "If either of you got some thing to say spit it out. We don't have secrets around here." It helped keep trust well endowed amongst us all. "Well…" Syl started, "Zack's not on the farm anymore." I met Alec's eyes as he looked to me.

Shifting my gaze I ask, "Come again?" Krit stood up, "Zack's not at the farm. He's…" he looks back to Syl before meeting our gaze, "He's in a motel in sector two. Johndy's with him. Helping him remember. It's been a process." He admitted. Crossing his arms briefly Alec takes one hand, points to them both, "SO you two some how found your brother on a ranch wherever…" he glances to me briefly before returning his focus on them, "And just waited to tell us till NOW?" his ending words on a high note.

Krit started to snap back so I stepped in, "He has a point why didn't you tell us? And why didn't you tell me Johndy was in town? You guys are my family I have first and foremost as your sister and as your CO of this place to know!" Syl's mumbled words had my immediate attention, "Excuse me?" I shot a look to her. "I said in case your hearing is dwindling from your pregnancy…" I was beginning to get livid.

_She of all people insulted my pregnancy? She was the one trying to help…sorta support it._ "We didn't tell you cause you seem to have a whole new family here." I was stunned, "Syl, you, Krit, Johndy, Zack, Zane, Vada, Kavi, Seth, Jace and may their souls be at peace but Ben, Eva, Jack, Tinga, not to mention wherever the hell Brin is, if she even survived the blast from the DNA lab will always be my family! Always!" I nearly shouted in the end.

Alec put his arm around my shoulders realizing I was highly emotional more so than I did. Sniffling I managed to prevent my eyes from watering up, "I'm sorry you feel that way." I left out of my office intent on going to the gym area we had set up. I needed to work out so I could get rid of this extra angry tension now running in my body. _I thought it would be different… I thought…_hearing my name shouted I turned to see Krit running for me.

Rolling my eyes I barked out, "What you didn't have enough? You want more?" he had hands up but before he could get anything out I had my say, "No you both had your piece to say now it's my turn. I know I didn't do things the 'exact' way Zack did them with his system, living on the run, always looking over your shoulder, never staying in one place for too long, and never making that real connection." He sighed.

He knew it as well as I did, "Krit I will always love you as my brother. Everyone of you will always be my family whether you guys think so or not, but Alec is my family to. I can't imagine my life without him." _I can't…_ "I would have expected Zack to say something negative, before and after his time with Manticore, but not from you." I felt betrayed by the words. I turned around, he raised his voice, "Zack may not have been perfect but he has a lot of good points. Just…think about it."

I was stunned by his still blind faith in our former CO. I turned back around, "Did you believe any of what Alec told you in there?" I asked. Krit looked _highly_ skeptical. I nod my head to follow me. Behind the doors of the gym area I realize the closest people there are far enough away to not care. "Every bit was true…and then some." Logan may not be the greatest man right now but at the time he WASN'T responsible for our failure in taking down Manticore.

He was the one who held a gun to Deck to make him pull the fucking trigger on the explosives we'd planted. He'd made a point later the week I got back out of Manticore to tell me, I think he was trying to dispel any positive notions I might have gotten over trusting Deck, "Zack's a great guy. What did he do that was so wrong?" Krit asked. I sighed, "Your right Zack's a great guy, but even when I met him again ten years after the

fact he was still Manticore."

Krit nodded in understanding, "We all are Maxie." I looked up to him, "No we're not. I've tried as hard as possible since the day I got out to forget everything they taught us. When I saw Zack again he spoke of knowing where all of you were, but he refused to tell me where you were just in case **I** compromise everything." It still hurt that he thought that, but I wasn't about to just ship on everyone I loved to follow logical that I didn't agree with nor want to follow.

"You…" I took his hand in mine, a symbol of our shared triumphs, looses, and family, "Syl and everyone else will yes always be Manticore made but were NOT Manticore!" It was something Alec had made me realize. We may have been made there but we weren't them, "Zack, it was all he knew, just like for Ben." I saw Krit about to retort when I rebutted, "They just had different ways of working with it." He seemed pacified, "But Zack, he…has that commanding military presence."

It wouldn't bode well for Zack to be in a conference room with everyone. I could see him looking at the transhumans as inferior to himself. High complex, it was why he and Logan clashed and why I know he'd clash with Alec. All three guys have a form of high complexes and can only be pushed so far. "I worry over how he'd act with Luke, Dix, Joshua and Mole…" _oh god Mole! Shits – ville on that one._

"Can you at least hear him out?" he asks me. I exhale, "I'll see him in a few days." I didn't want him around to many people right now. Who knows what memories have returned and what else has been warped. "Alec won't be coming?" he asked, the tone indicated something I wasn't ready to work with yet. "Alec has a few projects he's working on. I'll let him know. And besides, I'm only visiting." He nods. I wasn't going to let him think Zack was coming here…not yet.

Having calmed down, the talk having helped I left the gym area down to one of the project areas. One building was left to be cleaned out but over half of it looked good, I was pleasantly surprised. Touching one of the walls I felt a shiver of delight run down the back of my neck. "How long you been standing there?" I asked my mate. "Not long." I turn around to find Alec leaning against the frame of the door.

I love that look in his eyes…the way he eyes me up and down…like a proud cat looking at its growing bundle and the carrier of it. "Someone's in a happy mood." I comment enjoying the blatant attention I'm getting. My hormones are demanding gratification and the hunger in his eyes isn't letting up either. The previous conversation and the current one I'm supposed to have evaporates from my thoughts, "Why shouldn't I be? I'm looking at the most perfectly made woman in the world."

Those eyes of his part cat, part man, and all around Alec…his words are like silk to me, and his gaze, it makes liquid heat soak my panties…not that I'd ever tell him that cause he'd never shut up, "If only you knew what you just looking at me does to me." I give him a crumb. He smiles, eases off the door frame and comes forward. Reaching out from barely a foot away now he combs his fingers through my hair.

Without conscious thought…I presume his hands gently keep running through it, like he was petting the sides of my head. It was soothing. The cat in me purrs in content of the action, "Oh I have a strong feeling." He purrs back into my ear. I hadn't even felt him move and here he was lips and breath by my ear. My hormones can't take it anymore, "Make love to me." I beg him.

He gives me a soul draining kiss before lowering his hands from my head, grazes the sides of my sensitive breasts, grips my hips for a brief moment before lowering himself in front of me on the dusty ground. I was hoping for up against the wall but seeing as how he was on the ground, "Against the wall." I wanted to do things my way right now. He simply smiles. "Okay, just thought you'd be more comfortable." He lifts my shirt clean off my body and starts to play with my breast when we both hear an "Oh God!"

_This is not happening!_ "Krit wadaya want?" I try not to shout out. "Will it be tomorrow or the end of the week that you'll go see Zack?" now the previous conversation hits me and so does the look on Alec's face_…fuck…_ I nearly growl out, "End of the week Krit! Now bounce now!" we hear him grumble before he finally leaves. "You're seeing your brother? The one who-" I didn't need to hear it again. "I know the one who's 'in love with me'." I uched at the end of the statement it just sounded so wrong.

"And yet your-" I cut him off again. "I'm seeing on possibilities. He's NOT coming here till I'm sure he can be a team player and not try to go 'all my marbles required' on us. I want to be sure for our safety. Sides, I can ease him into it. What ever he asks I tell it without further agitating him to the best of my ability." He looked skeptical. "Why can't I come?" he asked. "Cause you both have alpha like qualities…" his incredulous look of 'hello I'm top alpha' had me pausing.

I needed to think before I spoke here, "He was top dog at one point. So maybe in his field he is more alpha where as in your field you're more alpha." He accepted it…belatedly. I watched him cross his hands over his chest, thus removing them from me. I pouted in disapproval. "Don't give me that look you didn't tell me." he rebutted. I widened my eyes, "I was going to but I got…distracted." I indicate him. He tried to stand his ground but ultimately it was useless.

"Well I am one fine piece of ass." He chuckled out. I grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him towards me. "Yeah, you're my fine piece of ass. I've got the growing belly to prove it." His eyes shot to me, "Will you tell Zack about your pregnancy?" I looked on, mentally debating as I hadn't thought of it. "If the question comes up or if he asks something in relation to it then I'll answer him. Till then I see no reason he should know. Unless you have a reason." I ask him.

He feeds his hands into my hair again, "I only want him to understand that your mine. No one else's but mine. As long as he understands that along with a few other things we can be cool." I cocked my eye brow, "Let me guess those few other things involve TC and Joshua, Mole and the like." He smiles, "You know me so well Max." I know my brother and how he thinks. "Zack can be a good man he just needs to have things explained to him." I take his hands into my own and hold them.

"Its something I should have tried back when the implant in his memory was first wiped thanks to yours truly." I did want to have my brother back and I did then to…but in what I thought to be an act of valor was actually an act of selfishness. _What if he'd used his strength out there in the real world? What if he'd found a girl, fell in love, only to end up loosing control?_

I'd selfishly chosen Logan so I could keep more of my normalcy in my life. Zack represented a part of Manticore, and as much as I wanted to keep him in my life his re-indoctrination made him worse. "I want him to be here as my family, and have him help out, NOTHING more!" I tell Alec fiercely. He agrees, "You really miss your bro don't you?" I try not to cry again.

"Think of it this way…Biggs didn't get killed he just got his memory wiped and wants his unit back." Alec seeing my point nodded his head firmly. "We'll have to have him checked at least once a week for the first few months and that's only IF he proves to agree with our terms." I nod in agreement. "Honestly I feel selfish for my previous actions." I admit. He looks down to me, "I choose Logan over him, that's why he was at the farm." He nods.

Of all the things I had told Alec, where Zack ended up hadn't come up. It wasn't something Alec liked to admit to feeling defeat on. But when Krit brought it up his defenses went up as well, "I was selfish, but maybe now he can see that we've accomplished a lot here, that we can make it in this world. That we have a fighting chance at survival without being in fear of people."

He smiles…weakly, "Yeah Max, we'll show him little by little." He enveloped me in a hug as my worried seemed to fall to the ground. My cell buzzed, "This better be global." I grumble out, grabbing the vibrating object, "Max here." I answer, "Hey its Syl I've begun a mapping route to get to the place in sector two for Zack but you'd know the quickest way so…" I looked at the phone_…really? Now?_ "Why now?" I asked her, slightly annoyed.

"Simple you've got nothing going on right this second. You might get busy as hell in the next three days." She had a point there. Pinching the bridge of my nose I answered, "I'll be there in a few." I hear rustling, "No Max now, your few with your boy down there will be more like an hour." I opened my mouth to protest when I realized she may have had a point. "Fine." Snapping it shut I told him, "Gotta go unless you want to have to destroy my cell from buzzing anymore." He just smiled and kissed me.

"Wouldn't want that to happen. Go on before I change my mind and take you up against the wall." I bit my lip wanting to do just that. I look back at the wall thinking maybe just a few minutes_…Alec lasts a lot longer than just few minutes you know that!_ My mind screamed at me. That much was true but…I looked back and forth…wall + Alec = hot animal sex, whereas phone + non ditch-able sister = angry on the warpath sister. Possibly chances of getting caught in the buff with Alec…VERY high.

How the hell was a pregnant X5 female suppose to survive conundrums like this. I want to have hot animal sex, but I need to go see Syl…I was starting to whine when Alec pulled me into his embrace, "Just go, we can finish this later in our own place. Sides we haven't christened EVERY wall." I smiled, "You better be awake then." I answer before kissing him passionately. His response was just as powerful, breaking it off I dashed away mumbling loud enough for him to hear the words "Annoying sisters".

Those three days passed away so fast…finding a route into sector two where the house was not as easy as I thought it would be when I found out about the road block due to a newly arisen gang war. I had told Dix to start checking up on different news bits when it came to areas that we were about to venture into that way we didn't run into any surprises. He was already checking for transgenic issues so this was just a small addition to the pile.

As for the bank bit Cece and I dealt with Alec and a few others…Daniel mostly…had managed to procure a nicely sized metal safe in the basement. The boys just decided that until things blew over we'd have to put the money in a safe place inside. So the little boxes were disposed of elsewhere while a big safe had been put it. It was right below HQ we had a steel re-enforced safe with an 11 digit code to it.

Alec had thought it was over kill at one point but when the bank bit happened he broke down and used some funding to help Daniel out in getting it. He thought that we could all trust each other but I knew differently. I had been on the run for many years_…the things it can make you do…_I made sure we had different metal boxes within the safe for each department within that got funded. The labels were crappy hand written but it would do for the small stuff.

We had to re-assign different transgenics or transhumans who would sign in and out, officializing it with the transgenic or transhuman on duty of who they were before the shifts were changed. I knew that we had to wait a week but when after even three days it didn't seem to be letting up we got the safe downstairs. I briefly thought of going back at the end of the week but I had remembered I needed to talk with Zack.

Sides, my 'Rachel Glasser' I.D. had been found out by Deck long ago so I knew if the old bastard was still alive he'd keep tabs on it. _Its what we'd do…_my 'Guevera' I.D. was still locked in with my Jam Pony I.D. badge so it'd raise a 'red flag' with sector passes and the like. Cece's run in with me at the bank had nearly given Daniel a heart attack that day. Of course he smoothed it over by lashing out. I shook my head of those thoughts as I remembered where I was walking to.

Unable to ride my bike anymore and not wanting to get Alec's car hurt in that sector_…his attachment was like mine to my bike so I couldn't fault it…just made getting to the seedier areas of Seattle more difficult._ After walking for an hour and a half through the sewer system I came up to the maps head. According to it I'd be a block away from the house. The next sewer exit was three blocks past it so this was the better bet. Peaking out from under the manhole cover, I saw nothing.

Shoving it aside I slid out quickly before making my way to the side walk. Acting calm, cool and like I wasn't approachable I made my way to the house. Half a block in I noticed a couple of idiots blocking my path holding out of the paper bag bottles. No doubt booze. Snorting at the notion I pulled my hoodie over my head to hide the fully formed barcode.

I hadn't had a chance to laser it off in a while and it was back in full force. I brief surge of panic hit me before I remembered I who I was and the training I had endured not only in my childhood but once we set up TC as a way of home and living. The things pregnant hormones can make you feel. "Hey there girlie! Wanna drink?" one of the guys offered as I got close enough. I waved it away trying to be polite. It wasn't till another guy grabbed my hoodie that I snapped back at him, "I've got a cold wanna catch it to?"

His slurred, "Nah…" was then followed by a low mumble. Close…I saw the house at the end of the block and quickened my pace till I reached the lawn. _Here going nothing…_


	7. Oh brother' part 2 & mate fight

**Recicup**: your kneeling prayer worked! I finally found after months of asking for a beta finally dug and found one willing to help me out. Now I hope that the updates will be steady. lol!

**Siriuslover7:** yeah I know with the v-day thing, sorry bout that. I was trying to keep up with my time line and I tend to forget when time of the year I'm making it. The book will make another appearance, they will just be getting really busy with different things. As for repeat events, I have so many different angles I'm trying to get out I'm probably missing repeat things, sorry bout that. If you see again, please tell me what I've repeated so I can write it down and NOT do it again. And yeah she went to Logan's place before but her find wasn't on Seth. I went back to double check. Dix I believe would be working on decrypting the disks for a bit of time. As for her hormones, yeah she's gotta keep her bitchy thing flowing but she's having that mood swing thing going in different directions. She will literally be flying off the hand one minute and sweet and caring the next. A contradiction if you will. I hope that helps.

**Pinkbeachlulu**: thank you for being my beta reader!

Season 4 ep. 7

Briefly looking around I made sure I had no eyes on me as I zoomed my vision all around, even going as far as craning my neck over my shoulder to be sure. Walking up the steps I rapped my knuckles on the door, "Not interested in anything your selling! Go away!" a voice not to recognizable range out. "It's Max!" I shot back. Getting mildly irritated they weren't told of my coming here. The door opened only for the occupant inside to pull me in.

Reacting on instinct I grabbed the offending hand, twisted it around the persons back, then pulled the collar bone length brown locks back by my fist and snipped close to the now identified as a woman's ear, "Relax it's me Max. If it was someone else there'd either be a friggin' mob of dicks ready to take you out or a tact team ready to take us all in." this was ironically something similar to how I rescued Zack that one time. Speaking of…I released her form.

She turned around to reveal herself. The eyes told all…the ones that were my partner when we escaped Manticore that fateful night. I softened my expression, "Jondy?" I questioned, hoping she'd remember me. She looked at me the same way, "Maxie?" but her question was followed by a hug as she took me by surprise yet again, "Oh sorry bout that." She said as she released me.

I took a good look at her, tight brown turtleneck sweater, dark denims, dark brown heeled boots. I noticed her or A, black leather jacket thrown over a chair next to us. Seeing her face was more rounded out I responded, "Get a lot of sales men up in here?" she smiled after a second, "Yeah actually. It's been hard the past few months up around here. Can't keep low when the main streets to get in here are blocked off." I nodded. Turning around I looked around.

She walked in front of me, "Don't mind the place, we don't plan on staying here long. It was just so we could help Zack re-assimilate with the world." I looked to her back as she was now facing and walking towards the kitchen, "Not going so well?" I asked. She stopped, "Zack keeps asking where everyone else is. I told him of a few but there are others that I don't know of." She had a pain in her voice.

I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell her, "Which ones?" I barely got out. She turned to look at me, "Brin, Tinga, Ben. I know where Zane is. We connected a few years back despite what Zack was trying to accomplish, then Krit and Syl used the contact number to get a hold of me when they found Zack. They thought he could be better off else where." I could see her smile. "Not working out the best way though. It's hard to understand our world, even us…. at times." I admitted.

Where we came from was obvious, the reason for our creation was thought to have been obvious till the whole Sandman bit came into play. Now we weren't so sure anymore. _A protector for the human race…like anyone wouldn't think it came out of a sci-fi movie._ I scoffed at it. "Brin is MIA, she was within blasting distance when we Syl, Krit, Zack and I took out the DNA lab." I started off. She looked up, I saw her expression at the possibility at another fallen sibling.

"There's still a chance she's alive. As for Tinga and Ben…their…" _how do I tell my sister that I just got re-united with in a most bizarre – well bizarre for norms way – way that two of our siblings since being on the outside are gone? Dead?_ "I'll explain them later, lets see what the…what needs to be done." I almost said 'damaged' but bit my lip for a moment to avoid that. Talking about death could wait. For now I wanted to work with the living.

Walking into the kitchen with Jondy I saw Zack again. Eating a sandwich. I smiled at him doing something so…normal. "Zack this is Max." Jondy introduced. He looked to me, and dropped his sandwich. "Zack." I smiled out, hoping he'd remember me. He seemed to process the thought, "You were a part of my unit." He stated…its already starting out the same as before…maybe not fully though. "Yeah. But we may have a new unit now." _a much BIGGER unit._

He looked up, "When do we move out?" he questioned. _Maybe that was a bit too much to tell him…_ "We have to check you up first. Make sure your heads fine." He looked offended, "My head is fine. This area isn't safe anymore we need to move." He was just as stubborn as always. I placed my hand over his own, "Look Zack I know you don't remember a lot but some memories from Manticore aren't going to be what's going to sustain you on the outside." _He needs to remember what's been going on._

He calmed down…a tiny bit, "What do I need to know?" he was treating his condition like a mission parameter that he needed to learn for an op, it was getting on my fucking nerves already, "This isn't a mission Zack. There are NO more missions." I stated firmly but effectively. I looked up to Jondy to notice she had a defeated expression, "We told him about Manticore, but he still believes there should be that structured order." There was a trace of annoyance in her voice as she spoke.

"There should be." He protested looking back to her, "Structure is needed to keep things stable." I cut in, "Yes on some levels. But the place were going to if you can work with everyone there, already has its own structure and rules in place. We're not in Manticore anymore and we don't need nor want its structure. We're doing fine." I let reassurance filter through my voice and face as I spoke.

Zack look perturbed, "So I can only go if I can play nice and keep my mouth shut?" he snaps at me. "NO!" I snapped back, "You can voice your opinion that much I don't mind, I encourage it, BUT we do have a system there, where we ALL voice our opinions. I don't need nor want anybody trying to dictate what needs to be done. If I or Al - my SIC fails miserably or can't do the job to par it's a unanimous decision to do a take over." Just like a business with a CEO and VP.

He seemed to mull it over for a few minutes, I was just glade he didn't call attention to my near 'Alec' slip. He still has a tone to his next words, "So if I don't agree with an action I should voice it with you in private?" for a split second his eyes wavered from my own, "If your persistent about it yes, otherwise having another view point in the meeting room is useful." I was trying to delegate this not make it worse.

I had already had one instance with Alec I didn't want nor need another one with my brother of all people. "I'll try to delegate myself, but in the mean time this isn't the place for any of us." I did agree with him there, "Let me call a few people okay?" I stated, though it may have come off sounding as more of a question than anything. Flipping my cell out I called Alec, "Hey how's it going with brother Zack?" he inquired. I look back at him, "Not perfect but he's willing to compromise."

He seems to mull it over, "Alright but here are the first week conditions for him." _he has other conditions?_ I wanted to protest but memories of how his mind acted out last time prevented that from happening. "Like what?" I asked. "Like he'll be introduced to people little by little. Don't want to over whelm him." okay I agree with him there. Didn't need Zack to freak out cause he was surrounded in unfamiliar territory, "Secondly, he needs to know TC's parameters, as in rules of the place." Again I agreed.

"Third but not lastly, when he meets Joshua, Dix, Luke and Mole he can't have his 'monster in the basement' issue. They aren't that and he needs to understand that before he comes in here." That was a most definite. I didn't want Joshua to get insulted and hurt by Zack's callous words. "Got it. See you there in two hours." Hearing his rough 'see you soon' I hung up.

"So I presume that's a go?" Zack said rubbing his head. I nodded, "You both are welcome in TC. But I will forewarn you both right now, and this is a sensitive subject." I see two sets of eyes meeting my own. Alec had been right, Zack may still end up seeing them as the monsters in the basement but Joshua and the others are no monsters, "We work along side the transhumans." Zack's eyes widened briefly before struggling in confusion over my words.

"You mean the nomilies in the basement?" he asks incredulously, "Yes. They're very helpful and some of our best friends. You'll be meeting Joshua today. He's a great friend and a gentle guy. His hygiene and eating habits are questionable but he's a good guy." my gaze hits theirs as they look back and forth to each other. Zack's comment has me on edge, "We'll see about that." Two steps forward and I'm looming over him much as I did with Alec a few months ago.

"Now you listen to me and I'm only saying this once. Joshua's a good person, with a big heart, I don't want anything negative about who or what he is coming from your mouth!" Joshua was like my older, slightly in need of care brother. Zack is opposite and I don't want them clashing. "So little Maxie decided to grow a set." He commented with a sneer in his tone.

His expression he used to sweep my body, making it look like a sneer as well but I knew that look now. Alec looked at me with it, when I was in heat Daniel looked at me with it, the lust in his eyes was NOT going to happen. "Make no mistake I've always had a set, now are you two with me or not?" I asked looking up at Jondy who had stayed mostly silent during this whole debate.

"I'm good. Just give me a bed to sleep on and a hot shower and I'm good to go." A smile breached my face as did hers, "Let's get this bitch over with then." he flat toned out, standing up, sandwich forgotten, he grabbed his jacket as did Jondy and we all headed back to TC the way I came in. once inside they looked around at the new surroundings, "This place is huge." Commented Jondy. "It's workable considering where it is." Never a kind word with him these days.

"Come on let me show you to your room." a hand stopped my progress. I looked back to see Zack's hand on my shoulder as it slid down my arm to halt my progress. I also noticed a few X5's looking on. An un-known male was touching a pregnant female – a mated pregnant female at that…but he didn't know that. He did notice the looks he was getting for touching me. "He's my brother!" I shouted in explanation. The looks subtly went away, "What was that about?" Jondy asked.

"I'll explain once were at your new digs." Nearly ten minutes later we approached the door to the little apartment Alec had picked out. I hadn't seen him yet but his little text along the way back here to tell me what new area had been set up had been nice. "I guess the welcomes are in order here. Kitchen slash bar, living room…I guess, and through there is the bedrooms and bathroom." Amazing how you could turn extra space into another room simply by adding dry wall in place.

"This is nice. Where's your place Maxie?" Jondy asked, looking out the window and all around. The furniture wasn't the best but, hey you do what you can with second hand shit and we did. "It's not the four seasons but it's a roof with food, privacy, jobs, and…an armory." Zack perked his head out from the bedroom with that said, "Might not be so bad." He commented.

"It'll be great. Now we can catch up on all that we've missed out on." she was so excited to catch up that I got caught up in the enthusiasm, "Yeah we can make a night of it or something." I agreed. A subtle cough at the doorway and I could hear Zack's stance tightening up and Jondy looked like she was seeing a good old friend again…a brother even. Once that thought hit I knew it. _Alec_. I just knew it. I turned around to see the expression across his face. _Fuck._

"Ben…?" Jondy asked and before I could stop her she rushed to give him a hug. Alec was caught off guard by it and barely managed to be polite as far as resisting her hug, "Not Ben, Alec. 494." He corrected, dashing her hopes away. She looked hurt now, "494?" she asked. It was like seeing an illusion of your favored toy, only in her case she was seeing her brother, the one she used to hang out with and instead was someone else. I felt bad for her.

"Yeah. Alec." He repeated. She backed off feeling foolish, "Sorry I thought you w-" he put a stop to her embarrassing apology, "No need. I get it a lot with Maxie's sibs. Just as long as you know I'm not your brother Ben in any way, we're cool." He was playing nice today with the aspect of it. Probably cause this sibs first response was to hug and not to be negative towards him. "So you're a twin?' she asked intrigued. He smiled, seeing a common ground with her.

"Genetic twin." He responded. She nodded her head in acceptance. _Finally! I have one sibling who doesn't hate him for who he looks like!_ Then a shift in Zack's direction changed that thought, "Zack, Alec, Alec, Zack." I introduced. Alec nodded his head towards him in a 'hello' motion. Zack was still as stone and within seconds Alec became the same way. Right up until I sighed and said, "Let it go both of you." Their gazes shifted to me for a second before going back to each other.

"It won't do anything but create conflict. There's enough outside the gates you want to add more inside them as well?" they both agreed to keep it together till things were more low keyed but still the tension was there. After a few minutes of thrown glares Alec returned to his cocky demeanor, "So now that 'brother Zack' is back and a new sister what jobs you gonna give them? Just nothing in HQ yet, we don't want anything new till they get used to the ropes." he asked.

I looked back to them. "Zack is hard headed but looks built for strength, have him start one of the remodeling projects and Jondy…I'll have to see, dunno what her strengths are yet." He accepted it before giving me a quick kiss to the lips. As he walked out the door I saw Jondy looked directly at his ass. I didn't even realize I was growling till Jondy looked over at me, "Something in my throat." I covered. _I was not jealous! My sister was just looking that's all!_

_But no one can look at him like that but me! Yeah tell that to over half the female population here._ I surmised my logic was correct. Alec was still looked at like a sex god while I was still looked at by half the females as unworthy. Sometimes being a 'niner' sucked, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. "So he's hot." Yep she definitely didn't see Ben in Alec…not at all. "Yup he sure is." _And he's all mine to…_I thought to myself.

"Is he seeing anyone?" she asks bluntly a little too bluntly. I had to bit my lip to prevent a snarl from coming out. "Yeah he is." I turn to her, "Me." I can be blunt to. She widened her eyes in shock, "Is it a perman-" I look to her again, "We're mated so yeah." I nearly snipped out at her with a smile on my face. She looked on confused. _I forgot…we skipped 'mating 101' back at Manticore._ "Let me give you a quick lesson in 'mating 101'." I tried to make it sound as light in some areas as possible. 

In the end I think she wasn't too thrilled with the notion. The look of 'eww' on her face during some parts were enough, "What's wrong with that? It's like a marriage for transgenics and transhumans." _Sort of…_ "How do you divorce?" she asked. I was stumped on that part, "I dunno, a relinquishment. Death." I guessed. She looked on shocked, "And you willingly did this with Alec?" at least she didn't seem to hate him, at least not a lot.

"Very." I smiled in memory of our first heat together, well only so far. Once I get pregnant I noticed that my heat had been due last week_…gonna have to ask Gem to be sure on my theory…_ "I'm shocked. Our little Maxie is the first of our group to get mated." _Great is this a big sis happy thing or what?_ Before I could explore the thought further Mole called. Pulling out my celli answered, "Yeah?" "We need an extra few hands down in the gym area. Two males are fighting." _What?_ "Why?!"

I brushed off my sibs as I left out yelling out a 'be back soon' to avoid angering them. I rushed over to the area motioning for two more X5's to drop what they were doing and follow me. Seeing that it was important they came without hesitation, dropping their none perishable load in a heartbeat. "Some female didn't check herself in the heat department that you and Cece set up a while back. Thought she had another day, she was wrong. F-" I heard the line go dead.

_Damn it this isn't happening. We have enough going on without a female forgetting to check in._ Running there I saw the scene playing out, three X5's vying for affection of an X5 female, whilst being held back by two X5 females herself. Going in I saw Mole rubbing a nasty bruise on his head. "You okay?" I inquired, "Benefits of not being effected by an X anything in heat. All I get is beat up whenever I try to inject her with this." He held out the syringe, not having seen it before he explains.

"It's what they use to inject females with back at Manticore just in case they couldn't be taken away before the heat hit. Couple of our guys cooked it up for emergencies." I wasn't going to even bother condemning what I thought was a brilliant idea. Manticore or not I had a near seven year hating stint with my heats so anything that would tame the fire and fighting was a good thing in my book…well anything that didn't hurt them, "On it." I got out.

Blurring through the fighting X5's, I managed to make it through due to me not smelling like an obvious male in heat. They didn't bother with females it seemed. Else wise they would have also have been fighting the two females as well. Making it to the girl I injected her in the arm. She screamed out from the minor pain before I had several highly trained X5 eyes on me. I noticed they edged towards me till something in the air, her dissipating pheromones, finally started to weaken their effect on them.

All of them regained more of their senses and stumbled away, no longer having the raging need to mate. Turning back to the female she was breathing heavily, more than likely from controlling herself, "Thank…you." She gasped out as the other girls took her to the heat area Cece had been in before. Turning back to the guys I shouted out, "Next time a female forgets, get your asses out of the area!" one came forward, "Couldn't, the pheromones were to strong by the time she walked in."

_She must have really…_ "I think she didn't notice that she was so far along her heat cause she'd been using all her energy and mental stamina to work on the projects. It must have completely slipped her mind and once she got into a room full of-" I cut him off, "Yeah I got it." To bad we didn't have a 'heat sonar' system. It would be nice to avoid this kind of thing. "As you were." I called out, not as loud or as wrath sounding. I looked back to Mole, "Feel any pain?" I asked.

He looked up and grunted a little but retorted, "It's going away, just a bruise. Alec's not going to be to keen that you got in the middle, literally speaking, of a 'mate fight'. You know how is with you." That got me thinking, "Is it like that with all mated males? The way Alec acts? Like that stint a little while ago when we discussing possible shooters?" he sighed, "We all have our reasons for the way we act. If you want the truth, ask him, it's not my place." I nodded understanding.

However unfortunate I ended up becoming to busy to ask him about food let alone how he was feeling, making me feel like a bitch that I hadn't asked. On the odd plus note, I ended up putting a few transgenics on Gambles staff as protection details and as regular assistants who just needed a job that didn't require a firearm. It was part of our business arrangement anyways. Working on some paper work in my office I noticed that for once I had it all done. After a brief mental victory I finally realized I had time.

_Time to go find that mate of mine…_taking a nice long jaunt down to where he was at I had to take a moment to admire his physic in the dusty area. With everyone wearing standard masks for the dust and build up with the place it looked more of a hazard zone than anything. I swept my eyes over him as I saw him saw some wood. Remembering that we'd planned to turn this into a small school the wood was probably to ensure stability for the new walls.

Seeing his chest press against the grey of his shirt while his jeans seem to be molded to his thighs and calves…his muscles were bulging out and all I wanted to do was yelp at everyone to get out while I took him up against the wall. But like a cold bucket of water on of his fan club members swayed her non-prego ass into the dusty area like she owned it. I tried to calm myself down but her next move did me in.

"It's so hot." She complained, before taking a layer of her shirts off to reveal a skin tight, nothing left to the imagination cami. It was two sizes to small and…annoyingly it was, it was doing its job of capturing attention…all but Alec's. I mentally and physically smiled at the control factor. She pouted in response to a failed effort. I took two steps forward when I saw him turning around, board in hand when it slipped his grip – suspiciously when he saw her.

She seemed to be pleased by it, "Oh so the great and mighty Alec can be swayed?" he laughed it off, "Very funny, Becky right?" she lost part of her smile, "Bridget, actually." He shrugged his shoulders, "Got a lot going on here Bridget, if you want some work to do then we need to get that dry wall in here for the support beams we're making. You can help Dix unload. Little computer geeks taking a short break so he won't over do it." I nodded glad that everyone was taking time when they could.

_Can't work every second of everyday._ "I was actually hoping to help you out. Since Max seems to be busy with Gamble lately." He stopped short a little bit, "If you're trying to pull a fast one on me then forget it." There was a tinge of laughter to his voice, "Cause even in Manticore I was wheelin' and dealin', the con of cons, and you know something about con men?" he asked her.

She shook her head no, "Never try to con a con man." He walked around her with the board. It would have been too sweet to see him 'accidentally' hit her with it but he was better than that, "Sounds like something Biggs used to say." She spoke out loud. A few people around them stopped. He turned around, "He did. What about it?" his tone held an edge to it_…don't broach it any further…_that's what the tone clearly started. "Just that you seem to be falling back into old patterns."

I was confused_…what old patterns?_ "Drop it." Was all he said. She went from seductive to malevolence in a few seconds. "Oh I get it, little fat Max, don't know yet." While I was angered by the fat comment_…I wasn't that big yet…_I was more perturbed by the fact that I didn't in fact get it. _What's it?_ "Max isn't a part of what happened back then. Now leave it and Biggs' memory alone." He nearly snapped it out at her.

I smiled whatever seductive plans she had when down the drain when she brought Biggs' up. Walking inside the area, making my presence known I called out, "Hey Alec! Take the afternoon off you've been working since…" I looked at my cell, "Six a.m., you need to eat." He nodded, though I think it more due to being glad to get away from Bridget the bitch, "Thanks." He remarked when we were leaving the area.

"Hey I can tell how hard you all are working, early morning hours, late nights, not a lot of people in the cafeteria these days. The cooks have a second part time job now." I joked out. Smiling he asked, "What they're subbing elsewhere?" I chuckled back, "No they're helping with growing plants in the basement." To that note he looked over to me in surprise, "It was an idea off one of the X6's who has a real green thumb. Said she could make plants grown in the basement with the right lighting."

I was shocked as much as he was. I thought the plan to be stupid at first, growing greens in a basement with the wrong lighting…its why I didn't say anything that way if it failed which the failure ratio was high…then no one would be the wiser, but sure enough… "I was as shocked as you are. But he pulled it off. 'Nother few weeks and we'll have fresh produce. No need to get second rate anything in that department once we've got these new places opened up." he smiled at the notion.

I just made sure we had security down there once the produce was fresh and read to go. I didn't want a transgenic or transhuman going nuts over fresh fruit and veggies. We needed it for everyone. Besides once our places were opened to more of the public…the ones that were further off TC grounds the more people could come in and want the freshness at reasonable prices. The unfortunate side effect was they might get greedy and demand what they can't have.

Seattle has enough food riots, I didn't want one in TC of all places. "Good idea. Give them something to do." Alec mentioned taking me from my thoughts. I looked to see we were a block from our building, "Alec." He looked over, "I want to ask you…about Biggs'." His head fell a little, "You over heard?" he asked, "Not in so many words but I was looking to you to ask you bout him anyways." he deserved the truth as did I. "In our place and I'll tell you everything." I nodded.

I felt the need to race back to our place but every time I gained on him he pulled me right back into a slower pace, "Would you slow down. I don't want you to over exert yourself." I shot him a look, "Do you know what could happen if you over exert or put to much stress on yourself?" I opened my mouth only to shut it again realizing I _didn't_ have an answer.

"What?" I barked irrationally. The tone spoke of me knowing it was irrational to be upset so he knew not to take me seriously. "You could send yourself into early labor or…" I blanched, "I'm not far enough along for that." he replied, "**Or** you could miscarry. I DON'T want that to happen." We stopped as he took me lovingly in his arms. The feel of him and his masculine comfort pacified my anxiety…I didn't even know I was anxious, "You and our child are too important to me."

It was his next mumbled words that took me by surprise, "I can't loose either of you two." I clutched him closer to me, "Never." Pulling him still closer I raised my head up slowly to avoid hitting his head with my own, "You'll never loose us." I put his hand on my stomach, it had a little bump to it now but it was still fairly small, "We aren't going anywhere." He smiled, took my hand and walked me back to our place.

Remembering the mate fight and that one of his workers would be out for a few days I knew I was going to have to clue him in, "Oh ah one of your workers won't be working for the next few days." He looked down to me, "Oh?" he asked, "She's in heat." I nearly laughed, "I even had to break into a mate fight to help her out." His body went still, "You broke up a mate fight?"

I looked up, having not seen the big deal, "Yeah. All I did was blur in between all the guys and inject her with the stuff Mole had been trying to inject her with." I stated bluntly, he didn't seem to like it. "Are you nuts? Any one of them could have-" I shook my head, "No one would have hurt another pregnant female in that room. It's like putting a pregnant woman in a room full of convicts in a prison." He looked stunned.

"They wouldn't do ANYTHING that would upset or harm the baby within her womb. It's still a sacred part of life to them. Besides doing anything harmful would result in a greater punishment that they wouldn't want to deal with." He looked stunned at the bizarre explanation. "Where…how…" I turned around to walk, "How does that even relate to this?!" he blanched.

I turned back around, "Point is I made sure I was fast and swift to take care of it, but if it makes you feel any better than I won't get involved again." I stated near bored. He walked up the two feet that I walked, "If there is another one which I hope there isn't, I don't care who calls you. You call someone else that is female that can inject her. I don't want you near it again. Clear?" I went to nod and ignore it but he grabbed my arm firmly but effectively.

"Please Max?" he seemed really worried, "Males that are in a mating fight don't always look to or listen to reason. Just like convicts." He rolled his eyes as if the reference I made was ridiculous. "I don't want you involved. Again!" I nodded in agreement before walking up both back to our apartment. Arm thrown over my shoulder he pulled me into the safety of his body.

Once inside I started to make up coffee and green tea…coffee for him, green tea for me, not that easy to come by these days. Sitting on the couch I folded my feet beneath me as he settled in. I didn't speak, this was his story to tell, not mine to dig out of him, "He was my SIC back at Manticore." he finally started two minutes later. He had a whimsical expression on his face, "Made me proud to have him under me. I even had recommended him for leading his own squad. Never took."

He took a sip, "We met after the '09 break. They had taken those that were twinned and placed them all in new units to prevent old habits from coming back. To break whatever bonds we'd made. Didn't want anyone to get attached again, he was the only one who didn't look at me as a head case." I frowned at the word, "Everyone was given the impression that the niner twins had a head problem." He looked at me, "Took us all years in our own ways to work up from it."

_I don't under-_ "They thought you guys would develop the same psychosis and want to escape." He nodded…bitterly, "For the next five years I worked my ass off hard in my unit to prove that I wasn't like my twin. I gained the respect of my fellow co-hertz…over time that is. Its hard to trust when its drilled into your head the very first year after you guys left that you were nothing but 'traitors', 'rats, 'snake', 'plague', 'deserter', coward'…" I was stunned.

I hadn't known all of what they called us…told them to think about us. Only that everyone pretty much got designated to hate us. "Oh god…" no wonder half the populace still hates me, that type of mental training takes years to dissipate. Everyone was still young enough, their personalities weren't fully developed, its makes so much more sense now. I wish I knew about this sooner.

"God had nothing to do with it." He said capturing my attention again. I went to touch him, to ground him to where we were, so as not to get completely lost where his head was. "For five years I gained respect, loyalty, even a little freedom out on missions." He laughed a little, "Everytime we had a half hour of free time on the outside I had to get some type of fast food. Didn't matter I just wanted that burst of flavor Manticore didn't have." No wonder people praise him.

He was good so he could enjoy the outside world. "Biggs' was there for me. Every mission we did together I felt like I had someone there who I could trust with my life, not just as a soldier but as a friend, and dare I think it back then, a brother." I could see the water forming within his hazel, green depths, but said nothing, "He never once strayed me down a bad path. When we took on a job in Kazakhstan, he introduced me to Lola." Again he smiled.

"She was a prostitute of the area, she was also my first time." I was stunned yet not stunned…I had though that Rachel had been his first time. "We had fun with her before returning to base. He was always there for me. Just as I was there when he lost…" he stopped to collect himself. Putting his coffee mug down he clenched his hands together, "When I lost him his mate." My eyes went shockingly wide. _Wait…they had mates back in Manticore?_

I suddenly felt…ill…_did…he…have…a mate….back there to?_ Sensing my tense body he looked to me. My range of emotions must have been all telling, "I didn't have anyone, but he did." I tried to prevent the extreme amount of relief flood through me this wasn't about me. "What…" I didn't finish, "They mated when she went into heat. They were so happy together, but Manticore, the personnel figured it out. Biggs' had been antsy on leaving her when he left for a mission one time." I nodded.

He took his cup, but he couldn't sip only put it back down, "Asked me to take care of her till he got back. His three day trip turned into a near three month trip when the information that was provided hadn't been sound. We all knew something didn't sound right but we couldn't ask without reprimand." I was stunned, _Manticore made a mistake with intel? Doesn't sound right…_

"They didn't want the mission to be a waste so they had Biggs's stay there to re-gather the intel and finish the mission. That went fine it was what happened back inside that was his undoing." He sighed, "I tried to be there for her, but less than two weeks after he left she started to get sick." He looked over to me, anger crossed his face, "Transgenics don't get sick." I automatically responded he only nodded… "She was…" he finished, "She was pregnant, with Biggs' kid." _What did they…?_

"They already knew who the father was, seeing their interactions had been proof enough, and they didn't need one of their most active soldiers out for the next eight and a half months just to carry out a fetus, currently the size of a pea, to term so they made sure she wouldn't have to." He looked over to me. The haunted look in his eyes_…what did they do to her?_

"The doctor's protested at first, from what I'd heard. I had been hoping they would let the pregnancy stick. She already had five newly assigned missions that were starting up in two months." All I wanted to ask was what they did to her, but I held my tongue, "The doc's weren't able to win the argument over. Instead Renfro decided that if they wanted the child so badly to test on they could have it. Just not fully developed." I was horrified. He took a sip.

"She was stressed tested in the worse ways for the next two weeks. I couldn't help her they kept shoving me away. I couldn't risk diverting any more attention to myself without raising suspicion or getting psy-ops again. I failed my friend, my brother. She lost the baby within a month. They made her run extra laps, around the base, everything she did was doubled up." _she didn't even have a chance._

"Her body had been over stressed and with them not giving her the proper nutrients to eat or drink, it was a muted effort to try and help. She lost the baby and her soul." I looked to him, "They put her through re-indoctrination. When Biggs' got back she had no memory of him. He was so heart broken by it. Tried to get her to remember, that's when they gave me just a warning 'try it again, you'll get the same treatment'." _Just like you did…a few times over…_

A tear fell, "He tried again…you remember when I told you they had ways of making us not care?" he asked looking to me, tears begging to fall. Anger within their deep depths, "Yeah…" I nearly croaked out, "They made him never care about her again. On another mission, five months later, she died. Took on enemy fire to protect her unit." He nearly laughed, "He couldn't figure out why he felt the need to cry when they brought her body back." _but you knew…_

"So I told him everything. Took a while for him to wipe the training to forget out of his head but he finally remembered her. The negative side effect was that in remembering all the good he remembered seeing her body bag, and that wasn't even the worst part." I frowned_…what could be worse?_ "I told him I failed him in protecting her, that she was pregnant with his child." His head fell into his hands.

"He didn't talk to me for six months after that. Processed it all. Then he came up to me one day, punched me so hard in the face he nearly broke my jaw. He nodded, I knew then that he was back. He learned his lesson of messing with Manticore but never forgot what they took from him. He said he forgave me cause in the end it wasn't completely my fault and he had to see that for himself." I nodded.

"In the end the crap that we went through made us strong when it came to Manticore, we did our best but that was it. Biggs' and I were pretty much a team of our own after that – hell he even helped me through my ordeal with Rachel. Helped me work through it after they'd put me through psy-ops. Told me no matter what they tell you, make you do to forget, **never** forget." _wow I never knew…Biggs' was a really good guy…I wish I had gotten to know him better._

_A week hadn't been enough…_"Put her in a safe place in the back of your mind he told me, where they can't find her, where mind bogglers like Mia couldn't find her." _They feared people like Mia…? I guess it makes a sort of sense, to avoid getting close to someone who could mess with your head to make you not remember or give up valuable information on someone._

"So her memory can live on even if she can't he said." I smiled at Biggs' words even now. "I stored her away so I could protect her memory, even if I couldn't protect her when she needed me the most, same thing Biggs' did with his mate when he remembered her again." I touched his hand in comfort, "They know you know." He looked to me in confusion at my words.

"Biggs' and Rachel. Even though their not here now they know that you did everything you could to protect, considering the circumstances you each were involved in." I neglected to leave out the part where I had watched over Alec as he wept over Rachel's prone form in the bed. She looked so innocent and fragile, course the fact of what happened to her made that possible. Alec had had problems telling me how it went down but he finally cracked.

_Now Biggs'…_like a lightening bolt it hit me… "That's why…" I mumbled out, he glanced at me, "Its why your so over protective of me. You don't want me to have a miscarriage." For a moment I felt angered that he would think me capable of not taking care of myself, but considering my past when it comes to healthy choices whether it be physical or emotional I don't have the best pickings.

"I don't want to loose either of you." He remarked abandoning his mug of coffee and pulling me into his side. With one arm curled around my backside, the other holding my right arm as mine held his left, I snuggled my head under his chin, and listen to his heart beat as I looped my legs over his lap. We were content like that for a while, the past emotions preventing any sexual desires from forming…at the moment.

"I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure this baby is born healthy, I promise." I lifted my head just enough under his own to make sure he knew I was serious. He shifted, holding me closer, "The next meeting with Carr well see bout anything extra needed to do. Cause I don't know about you but I don't know a hell of a lot about the life cycle of a second generation, military grade science experiment." Despite the description I smiled, "Yeah I guess were both really shooting in the dark."

"At least we have Gem and Carr in our corner. Which reminds me I wonder if Carr has heard of anything with regards to Logan." he stiffened, "Like it or not Logan may still be a potential threat, as much as I loathe to admit it, he's not in his right mind with the transfusions in his system." he relaxed then tensed for a whole new reason, "How heightened is he?" thinking on it I_…honestly…_ "I don't know. We don't know of the long term effects of prolonged use."

Honestly! It's not like we thought of this when Logan first started to use my blood. Sides as far as we saw it, he would use just enough to get back on his legs, not keep using my blood for life. "I'll call in the morning, I doubt Logan's been to visit or call him though, I don't see Logan contacting him these days unless he was desperate. Especially knowing Carr's in good standing with us." Alec nodded.

I felt the movements over my head. "I wonder if we could get into his old contacts see if he's been visiting around." _Was it really that important?_ "While I do mean to call Carr is it really a necessity to find Logan? Yeah he maybe nuttier than a cracker barrel but that doesn't mean he'll seek me out just to screw with me." I didn't see Logan capable of doing that. "There's a lot of things a man's willing to do to get back the one he loves." I looked up at him this time.

He met my eyes, "The man loves you, maybe not in a sweet, romantic way now but he does. I bet you ten to one you're still invading his thoughts daily. Wondering how he could get you back, wishing you were with him instead. He himself may not be a threat but the power in people he knows could be." I pondered this thought, "Max…" I shifted my eyes to him.

"If he is thinking the way we think he is then maybe….**MAYBE**, it is possible that he had something to do with the hit that day." I was shocked, "YOU defended him! What'd you do switch teams?!" he gave me a look for that one before responding, "NO! But I am considering Joshua's words with what WE know about him. I'm not saying it's a happy scenario but it is **VAGUE** possible. Just consider it as I have." I nodded if only to shut him up about it.

This was one of those see it to believe it types of things, "So…ahh…Jondy thinks your 'hot'." I smiled out, my right hand doing quick quotations for effect, "Oh another fan girl, oh however will I deal with it." He mocked it out holding a hand to his head, "I told her we're together. Didn't get a chance to tell her I was pregnant though, but oddly enough I ended up giving her a swift lecture in 'mating 101'."

He looked to me in confusion, "She was asking about you I told her it was serious that we were mated." He nodded in understand. "What did 'brother Zack' say?" he grunted lightly, "Not much. I think he's just processing it all still. He's got a lot to take in these days. The unit that he vowed to protect and watch over is now helping him out, while he regains his memories and doesn't attempt to harm anyone in the process." Cause quite frankly I'm not in the mood to deal with 'Terminator Zack' again.

That Cybernetic implant crap and metal gear he had on him was more steel head than even Manticore to know of experimentation is one thing but to see it living in your own brother after he's had his memories ripped from him…twice now…its daunting to deal with. I can only imagine what a struggle he must be going through to remember and to maintain his own identity as a soldier, a brother and a protector. So much… "We'll have to keep him out of HQ anything till were sure he's okay." I tell him.

I don't need him telling our people what to do. After realizing to the extreme here on how much Manticore made everyone hate us niners, having one, Zack no less with his over bearing, 'no exception to the rules' personality would be the best way to piss off Mole, Joshua and a whole lot more transhumans and transgenics. People are now comfortable around here, we don't need Manticore in here any more than necessary. And to take extent, "Lets go to bed, I'm tired."

I get up and pull him along with me, "But…" he protested, "But what? I can feel it in you to, now come on so we can catch the winks we can. Won't be able to when the baby comes." I tease. His smile widens, not even the thought of loosing his precious sleep over the whine of a baby – his four month in the womb old baby – is enough to deter the loving smile from his face. "She'll be beautiful, like her mom." He comments. I smile, "Alec…" my face reddens slightly.

I hardly ever reddened but Alec, every now and then just has his simple moments, but then his face fell, "Oh hell…" I frowned, "What's wrong?" he looked up in mild panic, "Just think of all the boys I'll have to beat down to keep them away from her…" I laughed, whole-heartedly laughed at that. Alec caught me as I fell into him laughing so hard. After a minute he finally asked, "What's so damned funny?" I responded through gasps, "You're going to make an EXCELLENT daddy!"

He didn't know how threatening young men from his still - in – the - womb daughter was considered a compliment, but he took it for what it was and beamed in pride, "And what if it's a boy?" I though about his question, "No big deal. No son of ours will have to worry bout himself, just like no daughter of ours will either. We'll both make sure their safe, body, mind, heart and soul." his Cheshire grin came out fast as he looked me up and down, "'They' huh?"

_Oh boy…_ "Just how many were you planning on having?" playing into it, I tapped a finger against my lips. "Whatever the occasion calls for I guess." Something I heard on TV years ago…Alec's eyes widened, "Max…?" for a second he looked worried before his grin returned full force on his face. He took me in his arms lovingly_…feels so good to have him here…_

"I'm gonna fill you up over and over again." I got heated up by his words and by the no nonsense look on his face. It made me wonder how many kids HE wanted, "Oh yeah?" I barely challenged, "Yeah…as many times as we want…" I couldn't help but feel swayed by his words, "But for right now you're right." I tilted my head at his words, "We do need sleep while we can get it."

I nearly fell over from shock as he took me to bed and not for sex, much to my dismay…but despite the lack of sex…which for us is unusual, or usual lately, depending on how you look at it, however…I couldn't remove my shit eating grin from my face. I touched my stomach as his arm moved over, touching his hand to my stomach over my own. In five more months we were going to have a baby, a living breathing infant to take care of and raise by ourselves.

It was scary and exciting all at the same time. But no matter what we had already been through, no matter what lay ahead of us I already knew I couldn't imagine sharing this experience with anyone but him. I looked back at his face as he now rested his head partially on my shoulder and partially on the pillow_…I love you Alec…now and forever…_


	8. crossed legs & extra work

**Recicup:** Yup thank her for your lovely updates! As for Zack, he has his own purpose there. It'll be soon…at some point.

_BTW, as a writer I love reviews, they tend to really help us out and let us know how you feel about the tone of the story line. So please review!_

_Season 4 ep.8_

_Time seemed to fly by the next few weeks. We ended up getting new pipes for TC courtesy of Gamble and his funds, plus we were working on getting electricity that wasn't stolen, as it was we were tapped into the grid and without pissing off a shitload of people – not to mention short circuiting that part of Seattle wasn't in the cards nor their budget – in the process._

_I had even been giving Zack some duties around TC. His muscle bulk had been useful in helping Alec out with constructing the rest of TC into the projects we were working on. I was happy as hell since they were near__ the end of constructing three of the buildings they were working on. Gem had some of the girls helping her paint the now finished nursery for the next generation of X5 babies._

_They already had two rooms each painted blue and pink, some Cindy mentioned as being blue for boys and pink for girls 'another bent heterosexual thing' she'd muttered. Hell the look Zack had had on his face when he was asked to help her paint the ceiling was enough to have Alec grin from ear to ear. Turns out Gem was able to match Zack's verbal battles just like Alec was to my own. Alec was seriously hoping that he'd fall for her and __end his little crush on me._

_I wasn't sure on that front but as long as he was finally letting go and not thinking Manticore this and that, or __anything involving me and a bed in the same sentence, then we were good to go. Sides he was starting to drive Alec a little nuts with mentioning Gamble and the little events we had gone to together. Since Gamble and I had made our agreement for going to events I had been making an effort to go to one at least two to three times a month. These last three weeks I had gone to two already and I was really getting some major support, though I was getting heavily irritated by the wives._

_It seemed that seeing me on Gambles arm a few times was a few times to__o many, we'd been mistaken as a couple on several occasions already. But I made sure to always correct people whom asked. Gamble merely smiled as if it was a compliment as I politely told them Gamble and I were business partners and not romantically involved…not sure if the message got through to them all…pulling my brown sweater over my head I pulled it over my growing stomach._

_I could no longer even say I was gaining weight it clearly looked like I was pregnant. I sat on the bed we had as I pulled my jegging's on. I hated the elastic all the way around the band but I needed something that could be pulled up fast so I could divert the other portion of time into what was more important. The 'jeggings' as Cindy called them were a mix of jeans and leggings. Material was denim and the style was – you get the point – either way I hated them but they were needed for work today._

_I was going out __to another event Gamble had told about, or rather that there was an event today. I had no idea where it was, just that it had an open bar so I could try even harder for the transgenic cause. I had a funny feeling about it, so I texted Alec about it and got a short 'sorry, busy love' in response. Whatever…I left out of the apartment then out of our tunnel area. This time I used the car to get to the place, I was getting a bit to big to just keep walking all over Seattle the way I used to._

_Don't get me wrong I very capable when put to the test, but why take a risk unless it was absolutely necessary? It became my __motto the moment I started to get bigger. Or at the very least when I started to get a stomach. Now people would think I was pregnant with Gamble's baby. I needed Alec to start coming out ASAP! I didn't need some media bit being printed out about me and Gamble. It would put us under a false impression and piss the hell out of Alec._

_But for now Alec was still busy with the projects. Three were pretty much done the nursery, __the martial arts studio, and the small café we were making. The gamble – no pun intended – was that we were getting second hand coffee grinds. I would love to try to get a hold of the lady that gave her daughter real coffee grinds for cash as payment for Kendra's Japanese classes, but I had to get a hold of Kendra first and with how busy she was and I was, that idea wasn't panning out so well._

_But you know…grabbing my cell from pocket on my sleeve I flip it open and dial, "Kendra!" she answered, "Hey you still do those classes for Japanese?" she paused for a second, "Sometimes, why?" "Remember that little girl who paid in real coffee grinds?" I inquired turning down the street. This event better be worth it with these stupid 'jeggings' I got on, I really hated them, "Oh__ right, ah let me check my roll-a-dex and I'll get back to you." I told her okay before hanging up._

_Arriving at the place was easier said than done. There was a line around the block - literally speaking – full of money movers that weren't afraid to tell people where to stick it. And I've got to convince them to donate to a worthy cause…I shook my head back and forth wondering briefly if I should try to do the old fashione__d speak and creep Manticore way, looking around I try to find a possible entrance to do that with my pregnant belly, my promise to Alec not to get into trouble still residing in the back of my head._

_No trouble needed to be here tonight. I looked down at my pregnant belly once more today. Sighing I pull__ed up the car further as the guests are being let in little by to damned little. You'd think they were passing through airport security with how slow it was going. My phone rang, "Max." I answered, "Oh first ring, are you here yet?" Gamble asked. First off when did I give him my private cell number?_

_He should only have the office one and my regular cell used for wireless office use. One of Alec's ideas should I be out and about and can't be at the desk all the time. However this was my private 'only close friends and family' line. "Gamble." I replied, "Yes, I don't see you?" not what I was going for here…I'll have to ask him later on my cell number, right now this line was getting on my nerves and now I finally saw why. Some shmuck was talking his head off to the '__attendee'._

_Though if he was just talking or if he was having a spat I wasn't sure. The motors of so many cars were preventing a lot of the human noise traffic to resonate to my ears. What I could get out was mostly the big guy showing off about something. Engines were just to __damn loud, "I'll be there soon. Some guys just having a meeting with the attendee and I don't know who to feel more sorry for, the attendee or the people waiting on them." I resisted the urge to snip out the last part._

_Myself included on that list…Gamble seemed to be laughing a little, "__Oh okay. No worries, I'll see you when you get in." see you and talk to you bout my private cell number, I mutter to myself once the phone is back in place and once my chance to leave the line comes up. I'm done. Leaving the line I park three and a half blocks away and walk my way there._

_No way I'm dealing with that big ass line again…my assed rather walk to the car than to sit in a line for nearly 20 minutes. It's bad enough the gas line is long but at least it doesn't take up that much time. The time it takes to pour a truck sized tank full of gas into dozens of people's cars, motorcycles, and gas cans doesn't take that long. Though I wouldn't recommend doing it on a __workday. It may not take as long as this line does but it does take some time out of your day._

_Walking back in I use the busy aspect of the area to sleek my way inside from the front. It was easier than I thought it would be. I guess that was the reason for all the security up front, so the doors would be less scrutinizing. Getting inside I saw that a lot of people were dressed surprisingly more casual than most occasions. Granted I was the only one in 'jeggings' or any type of denim material but no one __was in evening gowns or in high-octane dress pants but no denim._

_Looking around Gamble I found him talking with someone I hadn't seen in nearly a year now. Walking up I say my hello's, "Hi Mr. Gamble, Mr. Berrisford. Haven't seen you around since, well since we thought we were going to be gaining some support from you." I smiled out. He gruffed before replying, "That's why I'm here, to show you the support. This event is a way to make everyone more comfortable." I looked around trying to find the theme to the event._

_I was shocked by the name, "Wow, 'The Rachel Berrisford Foundation'." I turned back to both men, "I take it this is why you've been so busy." I inquire. He pursed his lips together before replying, "Rachel always wanted to do good things. She was an aspiring pianist but her passion was in making people happy. This foundation gives back to those in need by rallying support and funds to them."_

_I nodded my thanks…I need to tell Alec about this. I see Berrisford looking around behind __me "Am I in your way?" I barely keep my voice from coming out snippy. "No I was just surprised you're ahh…" he clears his throat a little, "Second didn't come with you." Alec…he still hates him. "You know her second, Alec?" Gamble asked in shock and surprise…oh shit Gamble doesn't know of Alec's history with Berrisford, this _

_could end badly._

_I spoke up before Berrisford could, "It's a small history." I didn't want to say it was nothing considering his daughters sub-sequential reason for being comatose was in it. But Berrisford's hatred proved to be too much, "That's putting it lightly." He turned to Gamble, "Her second is the reason why my daughter is no longer with us." It wasn't- "Mr. Berrisford it wasn't Alec's fault." He shifted his gaze to me._

_Had I not been __a trained X5 soldier by Deck himself the look would have had me pausing where I stood, "Alec did what he could to try and save her. He told me what happened. Yes he made a bad decision with the car but he tried to stop her from going down there. He warned her." the events he told me about came to me, he really had loved her, "She didn't want to listen, she was scared for you. That's why she was screaming and running." He seemed to be contemplating it._

_I turned to Gamble, "Rest assured Alec i__s a good man. He was just misled back then." I defend. He looks to me, "Like the rest of you?" he asks. I nod, "Yeah. Mr. Berrisford, I highly appreciate whatever help comes from this tonight, but please I do feel the need to ask you to NOT let the past cloud over your judgment of the man Alec has become today." I so need to get Alec here…__I could already tell__ Berrisford wasn't seeing me eye to eye on this one._

_"Alec as you call him will never be more to me than the cause of my daughter's death." I watched him walk away without so much as a word of goodbye. "I guess Alec's past miss deeds really did a number on him." Gamble stated, "They did a number on them both." I __said. Gamble looked to me, "Alec loved Rachel. He just didn't understand what he felt, none would have." I remember still the image of Alec bent over her bed as he cried out how sorry he was._

_"Alec did what he could but in the end his own blind trust in Manticore proved futile, as it always does. He learned the hard way NOT to tell them everything. And he lost her and a piece of himself for it." Gamble put his hand on my arm in a show of comfort, "But he has it back again with you I presume." I smiled…yeah… "I'm gonna get Alec down here, he should be here for this." I look around as I state the last part._

_Grabbing my cell out I call him up, "Unless you're naked in our bed now is not a good time." He grunted out. Raising my brows at the idea I respond back, "While the idea is tempting I'm at that function I texted you about. Guess what the theme is and guess whose here?" another grunt followed by what sounded like a heave came over the phone before his voice came back on, "I don't know__ Deck's G.I. Joe posse for the bring 'em back to Manticore soldiers' fund."_

_Though the sarcasm was there the idea combined with Deck's real life need to have us back at Manticore again had me cringing just slightly, "Funny. No the funding raiser was named after someone you've have personal contact with." Another grunt followed by, "I haven't been out long enough to make those high society connections Max. __Who is it?" came forth._

_"The 'Rachel Berrisford' fund run by dear ole dad." Any sounds over there completely stop. "Alec?" I ask. "He's there and he named his fund raiser after her?" his dumb questioned followed an equally dumb statement, "And I just bet he's oh so willing to have me over there." Shuffling was heard, "What in the hell are you doing?" I raised my voice in to the phone, snippily since I was getting irritated with all the different foreign noises in the back._

_"On my way to you." I rushed out before he could continue, "Just wear some nice slacks and that black shirt you wear with the suit. This isn't a ball gown type of event." "Got it, anything else before I come in?" he asks hurriedly, "Yeah keep your temper down and your eyes open. The front gates are jammed with people trying to get in, Berrisford's temper is here as well and I'm still leery of this event."__ I just had a feeling when it came to Berrisford today._

_His startling presence since his 'I'll help you out' bit around a year ago is a bit sudden, and doesn't present itself on the 'oh great to see you' list. More like on the 'you bailed out over a year ago now you show up out of the fucking blue? What's your angle?' I had suspicions but for right now__, I had to make myself look rich. I look at my bottoms…not very easy in fucking jeggings!_

_I mingle around till two hours later Alec shows up with his own professional, casual attire on. "Alec!" I get my voice just loud enough for him to hear me by. He shifts through the crowd towards me. "He-" I manage to get out before he kisses me soundly on the lips, "I haven't been able to taste you in two days. I'm starved." I smile as his analogy. "After this we can feast, till then, remember my words." He nods his head up in down in a 'yeah, yeah, yeah' manner._

_Walking him towards Berrisford – since he was avidly avoiding me – I manage to trap him without causing a scene, "Berrisford how lovely for you to bring this event here." I praise earning smiles from those closest around, "That's very nice of you but-" Alec cut him off, "She would have loved this." Berrisford shot a look to Alec, but he didn't flinch a bit. "You don't know-" temper getting the better of him Alec continues, "She wanted to help people out. She wanted to…" he cleared his throat._

_"Her plan was to bring everyone together. In a place like this, casual yet nice looking attire." He indicated the people in the room around us, "__And during a key moment she would play her favorite pieces from Mozart, Bach, and Platti as people would round around her and give donations." Berrisford seemed obviously stunned by Alec's words. "She told you?" he was shocked. Clearly he didn't expect for Alec to know Rachel as well as he knew her._

_"I loved her very much. Her love for music was very inspiring. Believe me no one blames me for what happened that morning more than m__yself. No matter how many times you curse me out or tell me it's my fault I already know. Rachel was the best part of me then, just like Max and our unborn baby are the best part of me now. I can't change or alter what I've done in the past…" his head lowered briefly._

_"But with each new step I take maybe I can make one more right decision to atone for the mistakes made." I wasn't sure how to react to that and neither did Berrisford, "I…I still hate you but…clearly you are making an eff__ort to try." Then his focus went to me, then to my stomach. Seeing the bump clearly there now he adds, "When you become a father maybe you'll have a better understanding as to how I feel."_

_Again he walked off, at least this time his mood seemed better. "See temper in check." Alec muttered. Rachel was still an off subject for him. Manticore stole something from him then, something he didn't understand, something he didn't get to say goodbye to or __admit how he felt to till the literal day before her death. "Yeah. Want fresh air or to mingle?" I ask looking up at him._

_He meets my eyes with sad but relieved ones, "Let's mingle with these soon to be drunk rich ass snobs." I laughed as we walked to the nearest group. Alec worked his magic better than I could have hoped for. Soon he was trading war stories, though slightly altered for gore and placements sake, with vets and those whom had returned a few years back. They LOVED__ him and I felt proud to latch onto his arm. We even had a few people notice the baby bump._

_Those that did congratulated us, asked us when the baby would be born and where we were registered at with baby gifts. I was so clueless on it just as Alec was. Our best and most preferred answer of the day had been 'We've been so busy we haven't had the time for that yet'. Though it did prompt several women and a few guys to give us places to register at…the things people will do for others…if they think you have money or a cause that is._

_"__Don't tell me you're leaving us yet Ms. Guevara? We were having such a good time earlier." one of the guests came up to me. "Hi, Brenda McCullen right?" I confirmed shaking her hand. We had been introduced earlier in the day. She was wearing a bright white suit that spoke of authority. She helped her husband in which charities to fund. He himself was a powerful figure in Seattle, he was also one of the most corrupt. But if you wanted funding, you had to go through her to get to him._

_I was on the fence with __receiving their funds. It was why I had been sub sequentially dodging her since we met earlier on in the day. Getting funds from our underground contacts was the furthest we were willing to go. To go to corrupt funders, it could back fire on us as trying to make ourselves more legitimate as a community. Alec was dodging her for completely different reasons altogether. She hadn't stopped looking at him like a meal since they met._

_It was getting on both of our nerves, "__**Mrs**__. Guevara – McDowell, and yes we were actually thinking of heading out." I had to put the 'Mrs' in there to put more emphasis on the fact that Alec was mine and not her next dish. She seemed to not mind flirting with Alec while he clearly was trying to dissuade her pursuit of him. "Right, right…" again her gaze shifted to him. I shifted into her view, not that it did much good due to his height over me._

_"As much as we'd like to stay we do have work to do at home. We __would like to thank you though for your _

_extremely __courteous offer. Excuse us." I moved with Alec to leave when Gamble then caught us – with Alec's oldest fan member right beside him, "Surely you two aren't going to leave us just yet." This was getting old, really fast. I was tired of pretending to be something I wasn't and my feet hurt from the heels I'd stupidly worn today._

_"Afraid we are. It's been a pleasure to be here but we have a mountain of work to get to back at home. A lot of people __do depend on us daily." Alec interfered already knowing my next response was not going to be a nice comment. Gamble tried to keep his face on me and barely shifted his gaze to Alec while McCullen responded, "Oh but with the right funds you two could do so much good." As it was we already were._

_The last few charity events had been hugely helpful in supplying us with the cash flow we needed to make the improvements to TC. It was one the main reason – besides Alec and his groups working their asses off – we had gotten three buildings done already. All that was mainly needed was a paint job and furniture. "Thankfully the 'Rachel Berrisford' fund has already made such an impact already, so we thank you hugely for the offer." Alec's way of saying 'no' sounded like a 'yes' in disguise._

_But I knew better, he didn't want to cut our chances off completely and I was only on the fence, I could change my mind. Hell Bruno even ALMOST changed my mind…till the fucking son of a bitch stabbed me in the back and left me in the company of super charged up RED soldiers… "So thank you again for you generous support." We dismissed ourselves and walked out._

_It didn't hit me till we were in the parking lot, "We didn't just screw ourselves over with Gamble doing that did we?" I ask, slightly scared of what we may have just done. Alec shook his head, "Whether we did or didn't which I don't believe we did wouldn't matter." I look to him stunned, "We have the charity funds needed and have already made mass amounts of improvements to TC. We even have orders in to receive new pipes for cripes sake." I'm still skeptical._

_"I just hope we didn't screw ourselves over in there." Guess I'll find out if Gamble calls me in for another event. My answer was confirmed two days later when I got a call from him on my office line. I had completely forgotten to berate him for getting a hold of my private cell number. "Max." I answered, "Lovely time at the charity event." I winced at his tone. "Sorry to have had to left the way we did but we did have a mountain of work that needed to get done." It was true._

_When we got back the piping had come in way earlier than we thought it would. Turns out the company sent it in as soon as possible seeing how big the order was. The drop off point had been at a huge warehouse near the water front so the company wouldn't mind dropping it off. As far as they saw it, they were getting a huge payload for the day, and it increased their sales. They didn't mutter a word of complaint and neither did we. But it did make the last few days hectic._

_"Well if you're looking for a way to 'redeem' yourself with McCullen then I have a solution for you." Great now I needed to redeem myself with Alec's __newest fan club member…why can't Alec do it? She's his fan, not mine!__ "Really and what would that be?" I questioned, "There's a gala this Saturday night. Its top dollar for you and your kind." __Wait…__ "How big?" I questioned further._

_"You're going need a dazzling outfit for the night. Its black tie event and it's the second to last one for a while." That means the funding for us will stop after the one after this. We still do need funds to help finish off the other two buildings and to get furniture into the buildings to. "Okay, wh-" he cut me off, "I already have a place set up where you can get your dress. Consider it a future investment on my part." Not to sure how I feel about that, "Nothing to expensive."_

_I have to at least prevent un__necessary over spending on my account. "Sure. Just be at 'Selma's Boutique' five on the dot. She'll be waiting for you there and I'll be in at seven to pick you up." he hung up before I could respond. "Cheeky dick." I muttered into the air. "Gamble getting on your nerves," Mole responded from the door. I looked up, "He was already there. It's Alec's newest fan girl that's on my nerves. She's the reason I have to make amends of sorts at this gala thing." My head fell into my hands._

_"What the hell for?__ And who is she?" grazing my hand through my hair I responded, "She's McCullen's wife." His eyes widened slightly, "Yeah you're kinda screwed unless you give her Alec to use as a boy toy for the day." NOT HAPPENING!__ "Isn't that a bit far?" I asked him. He only smiled, "McCullen's wife is known around Alec's contacts and being that I have had phone conversations with them I know about her." great I only knew of the hubby issue._

_"So what's the 4__11 on her?" I asked, "Bitch has two boyfriends outside of her husband and he has three girlfriends outside of his wife." What the hell?!__ "What the hell is the point of having a marriage if your gonna have a boy toy or a girl toy on the side?" I snapped out at him. Mole merely shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. Personally I'm a one reptilian dude but not everyone is like me or your 'princess'." True not everyone guy out there preferred to work with just one female._

_"Fine__, but now I've got to re-arrange my Saturday. I was suppose to go to a doctors appointment with Alec to see Carr." It was technically the beginning of a new month but still part of the old week. "My pregnancy needs to be checked up on." I was slightly worried about missing an appointment. Carr had said try NOT to miss any. None of us truly knew how things would come out. Gem had been on regulated vitamins during her Manticore pregnancy stay, I was on regular pre-natal vitamins._

_"Just arrange it for the morning that way you have plenty of time to be at the gala thing." Mole simplified. I smiled. I couldn't believe I was so stressed out about so many things that a simple re-arrangement didn't filter through my head, "Thanks Mole. If I didn't know any better I'd say you actually care." I teased out. __His eyes widened, "Not like that sweetheart." His hands did a crossing motion in front of him. Like cease fire type of thing, it was comical._

_"I just don't need Alec on my ass on the off chance he knows you spoke to me bout it and I didn't say nothing." I raised my brow, "He on you a lot lately?" I asked, "Like white on rice. In fact…" he walks further in and shuts my office door. "Not like it's my main business but what's up with the crossed legs lately?" __Huh?!__ "__What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "To be blunt since beatin' around the proverbial bush ain't doin' nothin', why the hell aren't you two still boinkin' bodies?"_

_I blushed in embarrassment then in anger over his statement, "Our private life is just that, PRIVATE!" I had to resist the urge to screech at him. But he was one of the very few who stood up to me, "Well it ain't as private as __you think." My eyes narrowed, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I snapped, "What I mean oh fearless leader is that everyone has seen how much extra physical work Alec's been doing with the construction." The hell is he getting at?_

_I felt a bit dumbfounded. "Point?" I asked dryly. __"Seems he's getting rid of excess energy which he should be getting rid of with you." He points at me. I refuse to give in to the urge to break his finger off. He might need it. "Alec and I have both been busy these last few months. I hate my position in all of this more than anyone of us does. I hate pretending to be something I'm not. But like this coming Saturday I'm gonna do it. Cause we need the last bit of funds." My lips are turning up into a snarl as I try to reign in my temper._

_"Don't pull that BS with me Max. We're all busy keeping TC running. We still manage to keep our personal lives on track as well. I think you've gotten so focused on making yourself available for 'crappy party' time with Gamble to which your only excess time is spent on shipping orders and paper work, that you've forgotten you've got a partner in the mix." I blanched back._

_Had I gotten so focused with our agreement with Gamble that I've been pushing Alec away from me?__ "Why don't you think about that? Cause you need to straighten yourself out on what is needed for TC. We just need the basics and we're nearly there. Alec's to good a guy for you to screw over for an agreement." He slammed the door on his way out. __Damn…had I really gotten so single minded that I didn't bother to consider Alec's feelings on everything?_

_I mull over Mole's words as I finish off the paper w__ork and go down to where they're replacing the rest of the pipes. Last thing we need is another burst and a stucco job that holds for what a week or two? We needed the permanent or in this case the replacement solution. Going down stairs I ran into Cece. Perfect I could ask her if Mole's words rang true to form._

_"Hey gotta question for you." I ran Mole's wording by her, but her face showed not the expression I was hoping for. "To be honest…" she held her hands up in defense, "You have been more center focused on Gamble's game and not so much on your game with Alec. You do realize he's the one your with right?" it was a motion to poke fun of in the end but I still felt the dig._

_I nod and walk off towards the piping solution. I've been getting so caught up in the agreement that I've been pushing my mate away. I feel like a fucking heel right__ now. I better apologize and make it up to him. I mean Mole had a point when was the last time we even had sex? Not that I'll ever tell Mole he's right when it comes to my sex life with Alec cause he'll never shut up! Finding where they were replacing the last of it, I see the new piping._

_Alec was down there to__…with Gem? __I was a bit stunned. __I thought she was with Zack in painting the nursery building?__ I walk up to them, "Hey." They both look to me, no apologetic look, and no walk forward and kiss from Alec once he saw m__e, "Hey Max." they both said, "We just got down here to see the progress. Turns out ordering big paid off at the end of the day." Alec remarked, grin on his features. I smiled a bit at the work done, which was good, but the lingering doubt was in my head._

_Did I push him into…Gem? Gem whom already has a daughter…whom he has been spending time with these past few months…__before my thoughts could run any more rampant my OC side smacked me in the head with 'Fool! She's been helping him put notes into the baby book fo__r YOU! She's the only X5 y'all is close enough to, to help out!' I tried to ignore the other side that was telling me maybe…just maybe I was wrong in defending him._

_"Right, so how's the paint job in the nursery going?" I asked Gem. She seemed to see the change in tone but responded anyways, "Job's nearly done. But the place needs to be aired out. Even us X5's can't take THAT much extended paint fumes. I couldn't risk Eve's lungs in there any longer." I felt foolish now for thinking negatively of her being down here. I should know better than that._

_"Sides at least Zack's been getting the job done right?" he asked her, "Oh you kidding me? He's been doing so much work I was beginning to wonder if he had shark DNA in him or something." she laughed out. I corrected her with a forced smile, "No that was Tinga and Me, Zack…not so sure on his counter-parting DNA." Gem smiled, "You know what? I don't think we've had a whole lot of time to catch up on." she took my arm without giving me the chance to protest._

_It left a dumb founded Alec behind to watch the rest of the piping. As s__oon as we were a couple of hallways away she stopped us, "Max, you can relax with Alec, he's a good man. Here…" she handed me her cell. I looked at her with 'what the hell' etched across my face. "Transfer the large file on there to your phone and listen to it." Doing as told she took her phone and remarked before leaving, "Max, don't forget your appointment with Carr this Saturday." Like I needed a reminder._

_I waved her off waiting for the transferred file to be completed. It was a fairly large recording file. What in the hell did she record that I needed to hear? Getting to our apartment I kicked my boots off before slipping into my fuzzy house shoes. File transfer completed I grabbed some paper just incase it was something useful for TC as I put the speaker on before opening the sound file up._

_First nothing but static. It told me she had her phone in her pocket while she was walking to wherever she was going. "Hey Alec." She greeted, "What are you doing down here? I thought you'd be with Max?" she asked. His muffled grunt was his answer followed by the sounds of swallowing and a cleared throat, "Max, is off playing 'Gamble's bitch' once again.__" a small burp was heard from him. I rolled my eyes. "Sounds like you don't like him." he laughed._

_"Tell me." he paused, "I won't SAY a word. I promise." __Ahh…hence the phone, that way she didn't actually say anything…__"To be honest I really don't like the guy. I think he's got something up his sleeve. Something that involves my mate to be precise." I blanched at the phone…What makes him think I trust the guy? I'm on the fence as well here, not just him._

_"I don't think Max sees the little things. Like the way he looks at her when she's not looking, or how he speaks sometimes. I'm an __'add-on' to the case. I don't trust him as far as…Eve could throw him." his voice was barely slurred but he did have indication of having drunk…a lot for his voice to be at the point. We X5's have HIGH tolerance levels, but we aren't invincible when it comes to the ethanol factor. "Shouldn't you be telling Max this?" she asked, seemingly closer this time._

_"When? The last time we even were in the same room longer than sleeping, and I do mean just actual sleep__ing…" he seemed angered by that. Not my fault bud you were the one that said let's just sleep!__ My inner conscious however disagreed__ with me…But you could have pushed the issue…it's not like he would have protested…__ "W__as months ago. I just want to feel her next to Me." he sounded so far off, like he was in his own little world._

_"__I just wanna touch her…you know? Hold her…kiss her…taste her…pou-" Gem cut him off before he could go any further into what I knew was going to be a dip into our sex life, "I don't need to know about the extends of your sex life and neither do the rest of the people in here." She scolded. He paused for a minute, "I miss her and we live together. How bad is that."_

_Sarcasm was heavy on his tongue. "Then tell her. __Cause soaking your problems into a bottle when you have a baby due in four months isn't the answer." He snorted at that, "That's rich cause the one event I did make it too, everyone there had thought the baby was Gamble's. HIS! You know how many people I had to tell it was mine?" he snapped at her._

_"No I don't know, but I do know the answer isn't at the bottom of the bottle. Talk. To. Her." Gem stated while making a motion action. I couldn't tell what it was exactly only that she made a movement. "Hey!" he snapped back, "What the hell?" now it sounded like someone was shoving someone else, "Until you and Max are back on track you can't come in here anymore. If I have to I'll keep it posted with a few friends." He gruffed out, "Bitch." She paused, "I'll let that go since it's the liquor talking."_

_Another shove was heard before the phone clicked off. I was pushing him away and he couldn't even talk to me about it.__ Like you've been giving him the time…__We'll talk after the appointment on Saturday. I finalized.__ I went back down to the pipes to talk to him but surprise, surprise he was gone. Instead of looking all over TC for him I called, "Hey where are you?" he sighed, "I'm in the nursery, watching Eve. Gem needed a sitter for an hour so she and Zack could go and take care of a furniture delivery."_

_"Oh…okay well I'll come over and sit with you for a bit." I start walking when he says, "Sure you aren't __to…busy?" a touch of condescending attitude was in his voice, "Nope not at all. Be there soon." I needed to fix this. Ten minutes later I walked in seeing Alec holding Gem. She was cooing at him as he rocked her in his arms. I paused at the door as I watched him._

_My eyes started to water as I saw him fawning over her. "I knew I was right." He looked up to me with startled eyes. "You're going to be a great father." I praise. He looked at me with a smile before he covered up, "Thought you were supposed to be going out again." I sighed, "That's not till Saturday night – however we have an__ appointment with Carr that morning." I reminded as I saw an upside down bucket to sit down on._

_"Yeah, we only have four months to go and I don't think we have anything for the baby yet. How bad is that?" he said something like that before…__ "We can use a few hours after the appointment __to go shopping for baby stuff." I offer. "I think that would be nice, but I'm helping to refurnish the nursery here." Great, now he's pushing me away.__"I'm sorry for how I've been lately. I just…"_

_He looked up to me from Eve, "I've completely one minded this whole agreement." 'I shouldn't have' my face told. "While we__'re out we could look for some baby proof furniture." I offered. He made a face of possibility. "We could leave at nine, be at the appointment then an hour or two later go look around 'babies' r' us' or something." I smiled out. We actually should probably go there anyways…__ "Sounds like a plan." He went back down to Gem in his arms._

_Made me want him to hold our baby like that. "May I?" I asked reaching for Eve. He stood up and handed her to me with ease. Feeling the little tike in my arms – though __held bizarrely to accommodate my growing stomach was odd – it felt great none the less. All I have to do was look into her eyes to see what made Zack stay here for so long painting, what made Alec agree to babysit while she and Zack were out. She was beautiful, sweet and had a grin to her face._

_Not noticing the look Alec had on his face I felt his presence as he cuddled me closer to him, "I'm sorry I've been so distant. I shouldn't have pushed you away." I barely held my weep inside. Oh hell I didn't hold it inside. My eyes started to blur as he cradled us both in his lap, sitting down, with his arms wrapped around us both. His chin was on top of my head, __making me feel even more lived. I didn't know what it was about that gesture that just made me want to swoon like a little girl._

_It was warm, loving…just so him and yet… "You were doing it for TC." He cooed me. Wait!__ He cooed__…ME?!__ "No I should have involved you more than just a few text messages." I was stupid to let it slid for so long.__ I should tried harder to get him more involved instead of putting things on the back burner the way I had been. But part of me knew why…if I didn't have to deal with the extra emotions I could keep track of them better and NOT blow up. But by doing that I was losing him. I didn't want that. I'd rather blow up and make up than just out right lose him._

_I snuggled deeper into his chest and arms as I internally purred. The sound comforting both of us as well as Eve. He in turn – though I wasn't sure if he knew it - purred right back. I decided on NOT telling him he was since it might be an un manly thing to do. And Alec was a manly man after all. Eve merely cooed back at the warm feelings surrounding her. I smiled. This felt very nice. Though I did want to give a little laugh to the fact that we were having a moment with our friends daughter sitting with us, and in the middle of a paint jobbed area to._

_"Did Gem…?" I shook my head, "Mole gave me a small warning. Made me think about a few things. Put stuff into perspective.__" I decided to play with him for a minute, "Why would Gem know?" I asked. He shook his head like it was nothing, "No reason." I smiled already knowing, "So after the next two events, no more. Not unless YOUR with me for all of them. I'm getting frustrated with people getting the wrong impression with him by me." I was getting angered by it. It seemed that unless Alec was there with me no one seemed to believe that the child wasn't his._

_"I'll second that. Of course it probably didn't help that I was working so much down with the building refurbishments that I didn't even think about the effects it would have on not being home with you other than an exhausting night. I'm just as much to blame as you are." I smiled, "Thanks but I think we both know I'm more to blame." He chuckled. "We should go out to that baby place and check it out." I decide._

_He nods his head, the movement clarifies it, "Good idea. After Carr and before the __event on Saturday night. Where is it by the way?" he asked. I opened my mouth but remember, "You know what Gamble didn't give me a location he only told me to go to this boutique place so I could get ready. Apparently it's a high ranked place to be at and I have to look dressed to the nines. I should probably ask him where it is." Noticing I couldn't get my cell out Alec grabbed it from my bra for me._

_Dialing the secured 'out of office' line we heard Gamble pick up, "Max, pleasure to hear from you." I sighed as Alec quirked a brow before replying, "Its Alec actually, listen Max mentioned the event thing Saturday night, I was wondering on where it was since I actually have that night free as well." we both felt the pause, "Its at the Hotel Monaco Seattle." Not to shabby of a place._

_"Excellent, Max and I will-" for the first time ever Gamble cut Alec off, "I'm sorry but I was only able to get passes for Max and myself. The gala was sold out pretty fast." Well that was pretty much your fucked. "No worries." He hung up the phone. "At least it's not the last one we were at." I remarked, "True. I'm just tired of all the __need for the top look." He remarks. "You and me both." I agreed._

_The next few days slipped by pretty fast and soon we were getting up and going to Carr's office. Alec drove seeing as how I was constantly adjusting myself in the car. No wonder I wouldn't be able to ride my bike. My stomach would have DEFINITELY gotten in the way of driving. Not to mentioned that Alec would hand cuff m__e to the bed – and not in any fun way either – for trying something so reckless and stupid. Walking in I see another patient walking out._

_She beams towards Alec he acknowledges her but otherwise keeps his focus going. Made me feel that much better with my thoughts. "Oh good to see you two back here. On time to." Carr added looking at his watch. "Hey if its one thing were adamant about it's making it to our appointments. Not quite sure completely on what to do still. I have noticed that I've been having a lot more frequent trips to the bathrooms. Kind of irritating." Not that I had let anyone notice that effect._

_I had been seriously thinking about having Daniel or Mole, whomever was closer, to install a bathroom in my office. But constant mental reminders that this would only be temporary and that I wouldn't be pregnant forever was also constantly there. "Been taking the prenatal vitamins?" he asked sitting down taking out my file in a hidden portion of his desk. "Yup and the once a week tryptophan pill to." I point out. I had been keeping up despite my busy schedule._

_"Good. Exercising as part of your-" I nodded before he even finished. Smiling he put my file down, "Now you've been doing good so far and from the collaboration I've been doing with Gem your doing fine. Now I will have to do a small exam…" Carr turned to Alec for confirmation to which Alec nodded, "Just to make sure you're__ far enough along, plus we do have to weight you." My eyes widened at that last part._

_"Is my weight really necessary?" I asked. What woman wanted to be weighed? Pregnant or not? Unless she wanted to make sure she was either loosing or gaining weight for what ever reason. "Yes we need to make sure your at the proper weight minimum for the stage of pregnancy your at." Oh…I stand up, slip out of my gym shoes, before slipping onto the scale._

_Suddenly feeling the scale looking to far to one end I blurt out, "The __weight of my clothes doesn't count." Carr gave me a raised brow, "Max the point is to make sure you've gained the right amount of weight. So if you've gain…" he flipped through a few papers, "At least an extra five to seven pounds then its alright, and best for the baby." Suddenly I felt slightly idiotic. Of course I need to gain weight…for the baby. Call it my inner 'diva' coming out NOT wanting to be anything other than perfect for my man._

_"Sorry. I guess even I'm not immune to the normal way of looking at weight gain." I lightly joke. "I can't wait to see you all full and round with my baby." Alec whispers the words so only I can hear. I shot him a stunned look and see the glee and lust in his eyes. I __start to realize he actually wants to see me like that. It hit like one of my own smacks to the back of the head._

_Duh! Of course he does. You're carrying his child. It's the male genes coming out seeing what their junk did inside of you. Its male pride beaming out that he created something very beautiful and precious with you. The bigger you get – full and round as he put it – the hotter it is to see the woman he loves pregnant with his child.__ I smile at the thought, "It'll be here before you know it." I whisper back, equally low. His eyes turn dark with something in mind. Though what I'm not to clear on._

_What is clear is that their all X rated. "118 pounds. Decent weight gain. We'll have to keep monitoring it though. In the beginning I didn't start to do this since it was mostly about regulating your prenatal vitamins and tryptophan intake. I was worried about the negative possibilities." Right, right if I don't take them it could equal to not so good stuff happening to me and worse yet the baby. "Hey Carr." His face shifts up from his notes, "Do we have a due date yet?" I ask him._

_"It'd be nice to know even within a week would be good. That way we wouldn't plan anything during that time." Whether it'd be a heist, a luncheon or whatever else I didn't want to break water at the worst possible time. "From what I can see everything is going at a normal human rate so I'd could narrow it now down to…" looking at his notes once again he looked to his flip page calendar to count forward. "__I'd have to say close to October, middle of the month." Okay that was still pretty far away._

_At least it seemed to be. "So we decided to start shopping for baby things after we get done here…" I started off. Carr looked to me strangely, "You mean you haven't already?" Alec and I looked to each other, "Haven't really had time to yet." I mutter, "The sooner the better then. Here's a small list of things you'll need right away." He started to write down a list of things for us._

_"W__ow – that's a lot of things…" I start to get a little squeamish. I really didn't know how to accommodate half of that into the cabinets we had. "I can make some new ones in the bedroom. Maybe even a storage bin under the bed." Alec suggested looking at the list, "It could work out. But instead of the bed why not the crib?" Carr asked us. I for one had a dumb struck look on my face before I covered it up, "Right. Crib." Fuck! Crib!__ I looked to Alec, he was in the same boat I was in._

_"So we'll take this list there and get as much as we can. Thanks Carr." Alec said standing up, taking the list with him. __Getting up myself we walked to the door calling out our goodbyes, next appointment already having been made. "No matter what we need to get at LEAST half that list today." No argument broke out, "No problem." We walked to the car. Knowing that the heat was probably still hot for me we donned wigs and different clothing on to throw off who we were._

_Blondie wig from Logan's mob mission in place we drove off. __Now just to throw some make up over our barcodes…and to brave the inner sanctum of 'Babies' R' Us' which apparently does exist..._


	9. braving babies r' us & guess who?

**Recicup**: Gamble's not your everyday character, he's got his own thing going on. You'll find out soon enough though. Glad you liked the last line of 'babies r' us'! thought it might be funny.

Season 4 ep.9

Walking into the Babies' R' Us' was quite weird. Though if that was due to us wearing disguises or us not knowing where the hell to go first on the list, I wasn't sure. "Hi! First time shoppers?!" the ridiculously perky red headed women in the nursery smock asked us. "That transparent huh?" I remarked looking around the warehouse like place. I can't help but think- "This place is huge!" Alec blurted out, astonishment written all over his face at the size.

The sales lady merely looked him over before smiling, "How far along are you?" she asked me, "six months…give or take a week." I remarked wondering if I should walk forward and shove the lady out of my way. "Well then let's get you started. Anything you absolutely need right now?" she smiled at me. This was a first, normally the overly welcoming women were all over Alec. This one seemed to have her eyes glued to me. It must be due to me being the one carrying the progeny.

"This first thing on the list is…" Alec scrimmaged around his pockets for it, finding it he started to read off the first three things with knowing confusion. After all we didn't know what half this stuff did or what it was for. The nursery smock lady nodded her head happily as she 'guided' us over to the first area to go to. My eyes widened at the selection laid out before us.

"Here's where you'll find the basic's of what you're looking for. If you need any help just yell. My name is 'Koren' so let me know if you need anything." Once she was gone Alec muttered out, "Lady needs a Valium." I smiled, "She seems nice." _Though her enthusiasm is a bit questionable_.

We were in the isle for nearly 30 minutes comparing products to find which was better. "I don't get it which ones better?" Alec asked, just as lost as I was. _Maybe we needed that lady back here after all…_ "I'm not in my element here, Alec." I admit looking between different formula solutions. "Neither of us are in our element, but that's half the fun isn't it, learning something new." He said off handedly.

"Yeah I guess…" I mutter off, rolling my eyes. Taking a closer look I compare the differences in products in my head and grab into my arm what we'd need absolutely right now. Looking around I spot a small basket, "Perfect." I remark grabbing it once I put the items in there. Picking it up from the other baskets I walk towards Alec, "Here put them in here." I order.

He dumps them inside. "You know this is kind of exciting…and scary as hell at the same time." He states smiling. I smile with him, "I know. I feel the same way." walking into the next isle we see more product and slowly figure the list Carr gave us little by little. I look at my cell and before I know it we've been in there for nearly two hours. "We've got to finish this list up. We've spent too much time looking for these little pieces." He agrees as we go to the next isle.

Over half the list was done. Now we just needed to look at the baby-proofing stuff. We also figured to go get some not only for our place but for the Nursery as well. We start to grab them, in pile full's. The basket is now crammed to the edges full of baby things of all sorts. "Did we over do it?" I ask, mildly worried as the items started to shift, a few looking to fall out.

He looked in there, "I'll go get another basket. It was in the first isle right?" he asks. I nod and stay looking at the crammed basket as he goes to grab another one, "I hope this is enough." I mutter out. I felt someone behind me but figuring it to be Alec I didn't pay much mind to it, "So how's the shopping going?" I had to hold myself back from smacking nursery smock lady, her sudden over energetic charm had me whirling. I had thought it was Alec after all.

"It's going okay. Just getting the essentials. Thank you." I told her, hoping she'd just leave. However she just looked me up and down, sizing me up in a way that I definitely didn't like. I felt like I was being scrutinized. I felt snappy all of a sudden, "Can I help you?" I snipped out. She waved it off, "Oh no." she went to pass by me when I heard her utter the words, "Don't worry I know what you are…" I was panicked for a moment till I realized she said 'don't worry'…_how could I NOT worry?_

"Your kind fascinates me. I'm a huge supporter, it's why I came to you first. I recognized the barcode on the back of your guy's neck." _Alec! I told him his collar wasn't high enough!_ "No worries your secret is safe with me." _Should I trust her not to say anything about us?_ Before I could probe the possibility further she whisked herself away just as Alec was coming around the corner.

_Fine timing…_ "We done here?" I nearly growled out in annoyance. He seemed slightly stunned that I turned aggressive on him. "Ah…not yet why?" great now he's acting cautious around me, "Nothing. But it turns out we have a fan." He looked confused till I explained, "Hope she won't rat us out." me to…feeling my phone vibrate I grabbed it, "Max here." I answered, "Ah…hey Max." Luke sounded unsure…not like Luke. He like Dix were always sure of themselves, when not, then there was trouble.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Umm…nothing per say its just…well…" great now I definitely thought something was wrong, "Did something break? Burst? Did someone get hurt?" I asked trying to figure out what the issue was. In the back round I heard Mole's gruff "Quit being a friggin' antsy pant's and just tell her." "Tell me what?" I was getting at the end of my tether and I was still looking around to make sure there weren't going to be any surprise sector cops coming around.

Luke sighed, "I just got a ping through an ex ban relay that we monitor. Apparently Special Agent in charge White wants to chat." I was stunned and so was Alec if his 'what the fuck?' face was any indication. "Set it up. We'll be there within the hour." I hung up, "Why the hell would White risk contacting us?" Alec asked. I didn't know, "We'd better get back. If White's calling us directly like this its something important." He agreed and after paying for the items that we'd grabbed we bounced out.

With Alec's driving we made it there just under an hour. The rest of it was spent walking and dodging our way to HQ. Once there the phone line was set up and White was on the other end we heard his greeting card voice, "Hello 452." _Why was it always the designation?_ "I'd hang up just on principal alone that it's you, but it's also because you've never tried calling here before that I don't hang up." I stated sarcastically. I looked up to see most everyone in the room went still.

"Cutie…" he sounded annoyed_…whatever…_ "I have a proposition for you." Everyone in HQ remained silent, but they all had a range of different emotions reflecting across their faces. "You must have taken one too many hits to the head from me to even THINK I'd help you." I couldn't help but smile, "Hell! What makes you even **think** **any** of us would be willing to work with you?"

_Seriously who would? And why?!_ "Every time you try and play the nice guy to **any** of us, one of us gets hurt or worse killed. You hate me and mine so what's up with the sudden need for our help? Someone finally find out about your little breeding program?" _Did he think I was born yesterday?_ "Let's not quibble over past haunts or bring up what we've been working on for generations. Let's let bygones be bygones…for this matter anyways." I nearly snorted.

"Since day one you've been trying and succeeding in some areas, to kill me and mine several times over this past two plus years, how can I not quibble over that or bring up your psychotic snake blood breeding cult?" I snapped out crossing my hands over my chest. I furrow my brows thinking completely off topic_…are my breasts feeling snugger?_ Shaking it off I try to sense what his mood is.

If I didn't know any better I'd say he was smiling, "Ah yes…good times…but enough about that. I have something that you want. In return you return my son to me." I snorted out loud, "I was right, definitely one hit the head to many times. What in the world makes you think I'd ever agree to this?" silence. Thinking on how much safer Ray was with his auntie I decide to continue on.

"Sides Ray is better off without his lunatic 'I'm the member of a snake cult that kills you if you step out of line, like the good ole days of Manticore in some cases' father in his life." I shut my eyes realizing I just told him Ray was indeed alive. Last time we spoke - if you could call that a civilized conversation - about him I didn't give him any indication that Ray survived the snake blood test from hell.

"I'm willing to let that go…" his voice was straining, "Maybe if you hear him you'll change your mind." I balked. _Who in the hell could he have that I would –_ "Max…" that voice…we were all stunned. Everyone in the room had that mixed look of shock and aw on their faces. _'Is that…?'_ "Lydecker?" I questioned with a slight insult in my voice, "Yes its me." this was bullshit. "So what did you do? Sliced together some sound recordings of his voice?" I remarked.

_No way this was really him. Deck wouldn't have let himself be captured and be kept prisoner. I mean it was DECK for cripes sake! He was our teacher, as bad as that was for years on end._ "No…it's…" he sighed as if trying to remember something, "The first time we met after the escape ten years ago was at the Genetics' Conference. Your fake name was 'Rachel Glasser'. You worked for Bio-Tech Frontiers. I'd never heard of it before." _No freaking way…_

"That Intel could have been picked up - " I was cut off, "I told you during the break at the conference 'your not leaving are you? Dr. Tanaka's barely scratched the surface you couldn't have possibly have gotten your story.' You asked me to repeat myself. You seemed to be in a daze. I didn't know why you did then but now I know. You were surprised to see me again." _Oh. My…_ "White! You told us he was gone. And here I thought you did us a favor." I had to conceal my emotions here.

_Why was he still alive?_ He was better off being possibly dead. If anyone found out about him and what he did with Manticore he'd be lined up with us. Not that I'd stop anyone but to line Deck up with us…well that wasn't going to happen. "So you're alive. What'd you promise him?" it had to be a double cross of some sort. "What I figured was that if you want what he has then you'll give me my son." I nearly laughed at the ludicrous of the proposal.

I looked up and around seeing similar looks on other transgenics as well. Even Alec had a 'are you kidding?' look on his face. Mole simply puffed his cigar before shaking his head and signaling, 'fucking idiot'. I smiled despite the topic of conversation. No way White was getting the one over on me or anyone else in here. "What makes you think I or anyone else here care about what happens to him?" no one did and a lot of people were even whispering to let the old dick burn with White.

"He has nothing I - " "I know **who** and **where** your mother is!" Deck shouted out. The second those words were out the air left my lungs. The leads on my birth mom hit a dead end with Hannah. And with no name or specific description, Logan nor I at the time could even try to do a search for her at any psychiatric facilities. There were too many and with a limited amount of information on her…plus all I had was the knowledge that in the end she tried to do right by me…tried to keep me.

"Bull! You couldn't have - " "Max!" I hadn't heard Deck snap yet…till now, "I know because she…she was…" he seemed to be dragging it out. "Got a frog in your throat there?" Alec spat sarcastically. He walked over to me and slipped his arms around me from behind in comfort. He knew how much this really hit me. I'd told him about my findings a while back.

We'd always said when things settled down we'd look for them. He even tried looking on the data disks he'd gotten from the old site. But there wasn't anything related on them. I was still stunned. To find out your birthmother, the one that carried you to term and TRIED to do right by you, tried to keep you, to raise you in a normal environment, free of Manticore, was alive…

Getting my head back on I noticed the pregnant silent. But now there seemed to be a question lingering in the air, "494?" he inquired, "Ah he remembers me. I feel so loved." Alec feigns happiness as he looks around in spite of the situation were currently in. "But then again, considering what you did to us all…" my 'Smart – Alec'…I smiled at him, thankful that he took me from my thoughts.

"So you're working with Max." not wanting to get into it I cut him off, "What makes you think I'm going to believe you?" the snap was directed at him within my voice, "Her name was is 'Sarah…. she was my wife's younger sister." This was shocking, and not believable, "Bull. I heard the deal from Hannah herself. Women, barely girls themselves, were recruited and kept on base. Monitored, feed, in vitroed…" I said it with such disgust in my voice.

In vitro should only really be there to help families who can't have family have families, for the positive enhancement of the human race. Not to make a fucking super soldier that people with either want to kill, cut up, or toy with like a science project waiting to be dissected, but back to the issue at hand here. "No way they take your dead wife's kid sister." It wasn't plausible.

"They didn't take her. She volunteered, she wanted to contribute to the project. No one stood in her way…at least not until she tried to run off with you." I nodded, "Yeah, heard that part. She wanted to keep me, but your guard's prevented that." He sighed, "I know where she is. I can tell you. Just give this man his son back." I snorted soundlessly, but it was Alec's comment that held the venom.

"Thanks for thinking of us on this wonderful opportunity but we'll pass. Already have enough on our plates without the need to deal with an ex militant bent on re-creating his army in an old burnt down base. We're happy here, living and leading happy normal lives. Free of that military propaganda you feed us. Find someone else to do your dirty work for you." _Alec's got bite…hummm…_

_In more ways than one…_but this wasn't the time for that. "I was asking 452." White's snappy voice came back over. I smiled. Alec had his way of either pissing people the hell off – namely White or any other bad ass - or charming his way into any shindig he wanted to, "Right yeah spoke to her on that front. She says 'hell no she's not helping you!'" _large emphasis on the 'hell no'!_

"Well then…how's about this, we do the trade and I don't kill off everyone you've ever been into contact with. **Human** or **transgenic** wise." My brows furrowed, "I'm pretty sure the media hypes still pretty strong. What would happen if say people you loved started to getting killed off? Snapped neck sounds about right. With **in** - human strength…you'll be the first ones pinned." _What the fuck?_

"Isn't that a bit of over kill?" it seemed so even for him, "You're not a parent 452, you obvious don't know how far as a parent I'm willing to go to get my son back." I gulped just slightly with the knowledge that he didn't know and hopefully wouldn't find out that I was soon to be a parent. Last thing we needed was for White to find out his most hated transgenic was having a child of her own.

"For every day you DON'T help me to get him back safe and un harmed, I'll kill someone you love, someone you've come into contact with, someone whose helped you in any way shape or form. So do we have a deal?" it was disturbing how he sounded so deadly in the beginning but the end he sounded like he was having a regular conversation with us.

I looked at Alec. He was just as leery and worried, obvious from hearing about the being a parent thing, "You're bluffing. You don't know any of who we know." He merely laughed. "I've had a few familiars every now and then visit your old 'Jam Pony' employment. Got a lot of information on who your friends are…**where** they are…I'd hate for something bad to happen to 'good ole' Cynthia. Or even 'goofy' Calvin." _Fuck!_ "Plus there's also the trannie bitch I have up in here."

Whoa! "WHAT! The hell are you talking about?" I demanded. He has an X5 with him to?" "Care to tell her? I have a feeling she'll believe you more than me." He asked, "Max its Gem." _Fuck a duck…he has Gem to…_ "You okay?" I asked, "You mean still in one piece and able to talk?...Yes." she answered, the phone sounded pulled away now, "But not for long if you DON'T Give me what I want."

White's ominous words did little to help the clenching in my gut. Gem was not only a friend but also a valuable asset to us all. She was opening the day care center for all of any of our future kids. We needed her – _I_ needed her. "Why Gem White?" I demanded, "Got lucky on my insurance policy." His riddled words had me a little confused, "It was my fault he jacked me." Gem took the blame for herself.

"If you don't deliver Ray to me Cindy and Sketchy go first and trust me I'm pretty inventive with torture techniques." I covered my mouth in horror at the images his words provided as I watched Alec make military hand signals to a few teams' mates scurrying about. My transgenic mind was able to keep up with the signals despite the threats I had just heard.

'You two go to Cindy's and you two go to Sketchy's. Take them both to Joshua's old place.' Thanking him for thinking fast on his feet when my mind was in knots working on the deal I replied in a stone cold voice trying my best and succeeding in hiding my fear for my friends and family, "Let me tell you something…Ames…" _Get a freaking grip girl…_

"I guarantee you, that you or any person that you command hurts them and I will personally shove your FBI issued gun up your ass and make sure your son is so far away from you, not even the Mounties could find him." I was angered beyond belief at his audacity. "Hell if you do something to them I'll take your son back and raise him myself." That would be the last thing he'd want.

To have his most hated transgenic raising his son, to be his mother, to teach him_…son of a bitch would probably want to end his sons life before that ever happened…how sick is that…?_ For a second there I felt like I heard a different breathing pattern. It was harsh more granite. A tinge of smile made its way to my lips realizing what it was that I was hearing there.

_Almost like…fear…?_ "Then you better agree to the deal. You have four days to find him, or else I will start killing everyone you ever met. Oh and ah don't even think of trying to take them now. I have my own units out there as we speak. You try to save them and I will give the order to kill them." tinge of smile gone I struggled to keep new fresh tears at bay._ OC and Sketchy were my friends…fuck they were my family._

_And Gem…my co – worker, friend and next in line to Cece from OC as an advice giver…and this dick is just going to kill them all without remorse…_I should be surprised but I'm not. I look up at Alec as he got off the phone. He didn't even have to nod; it was the acceptance in his eyes that helped me push through the moment, "Deal. Your son for Deck and his intel."

Alec nodded now to confirm with the rest of the transgenics and transhumans in the semi-two leveled room. Dix, Luke, Mole, Alec and myself were on the top with the computers while Joshua, Cece, Daniel and many others were on the bottom waiting to see what was going to go down next. "I'll see you where we first met, Thursday at five in the afternoon. Don't be late."

I clicked off without response and let out a huff of breath. "What the hell just happened?" Mole asked finally looking a little worried about the deal I had just made, hell I was worried about it. I looked to him fiercely. The option to back down from saving my friends wasn't an OPTION. "We can't let him kill off those that have been helping us." I tell him.

"We can't let him win even in the little battles. Cindy, Sketchy and all of the others that have helped us have to know that their fight for us hasn't been for naught. We take care of our own yes but we take care of those that support and help us to." He nodded seeing the no argument look on my face, "No worries, we got their backs just like yours. Sides, Cindy's a'ight by my standards, even the goofy one's not to bad." A smile broke onto my face at the acknowledgement.

"Got a call back from the two units that I sent out, their on their way but their going to go in to the builds stealth wise. Don't need to alert White's guys that transgenics are there to save the day." I nodded, "No way White's using his regular FBI guys on this it's going to be familiar's period." Resisting the urge to pick at my lip in frustration I spoke up, "In my old building with Cindy there's access from the roof tops" Alec texts the information to that unit.

"With Sketchy's place…he lives on the ground floor…" _how can they get to him without exposing themselves to the familiars?_ "I've got an idea for that one. Familiar or not if their guys then we can send in a couple of hotties to tie them up." I give Alec a deadpan look, "I don't think that'll work. These guys are 'think snake cult first, women to have sex with second'. It won't work, not with them. If anything…" now I had a plan. "What are you thinking?" Alec and Mole asked.

"At the right time I'm sending an anonymous tip to the po-po's. They'll come running and keep the familiars distracted. Plus cause they're not like us they can't be exposed. Their have to maintain their cover." Alec looked like he was mulling it over, "Could work…a bit better than my hooker theory. Lets get on it." And with that everyone was getting set up to get Cindy and Sketchy to safety.

The only problem was where the information was on Ray's possible whereabouts. Great now I have to go to Logan's former penthouse…bad thing was I had to also get ready for the stupid gala tonight. For a minute I said 'fuck it' on going till Alec came up to me, "Hey we've got this for right now. I promise to keep you posted but you've got that last gala thing to go to tonight." I didn't want to go to it to begin with.

He took my face in his hands, "Hey…were not going to let White's dumbass antics – cause he is a dumbass for trying to pull a fast one on us to begin with - " I smiled slightly despite myself, "Interfere with our progress NOR are we gonna let ANYTHING happen to our friends. I promise they will be safe." Calming myself down, I forced myself to re-assess it.

I wanted to protest, tell him that I should be saving them – that I should go out there to help out, but he's right…I'm far to along in my pregnancy to try and kick familiars ass, they'd kill me on site. Sides, I trust him with our friend's lives, just as much as our child's and my own life. I know he wouldn't ever let anything happen to them. They meant to much. Feeling relief as I let the facts wash over me, so to speak I stopped the incline of my heart rate.

Instead of saying anything though, seeing as I was in the wrong in my direction of thinking…really a prego transgenic is no good against a familiar. Plus the side effects of White finding out I am pregnant…bad news for all. I kissed him briefly before leaving. I knew if I didn't leave now I procrastinate and my now wanting to go would turn into NOT going.

Besides, I still had to go to that boutique to get ready. _This better fucking be worth it! _I walked into the boutique. Fancy atmosphere, beautiful gowns, prices that were more than my bike and the car we had put together. I made sure to stay away, not wanting any residual anything from my fingers tips ruin them, which would cost me later on. I didn't need to the added expense.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes or let them widen in outrage over the expense just in case someone was watching me. "Can I help you?" she sounded helpful but one look and the snottiness was rolling off this woman in waves. "Maxine Guevara." I repressed the urge to be snotty back as I answered her un asked question, "Oh! Right this way Mr. Gamble said to be expecting you this evening." She guided me towards a different portion of the shop and over to a changing room area.

"Here are some dresses that have been selected for you this evening. Enjoy." And she was gone. Slipping into a royal blue number it was sleeveless – actually it was strapless as ever dress I noticed as I looked around was. "Fun times." I muttered. The royal blue one looked beautiful and seemed perfect for the occasion, but one look at the price tag and I now remembered why I used to steal these things.

_$8 – fucking – 000 dollars!_ I really wanted to snap out but remembering how much the red one I had cost I couldn't think of anything except_…this is why I used to steal for a living…_taking it off I slipped on a bright white one that looked gorgeous with all its bedazzling…in fact looking at it period_…who the hell is going to take me seriously looking like a bedazzled factor blew up on me?_

The last one also at the same foot length as the first two was better. Not to much glitz and best part, the silver in it shone out enough to gain me attention – even if most of it was un wanted – and enough to be subtle and say 'I'm here but I'm not blaring like a truck horn here'. I already knew my pregnant belly did that for me. It protruded from every dress I had tried on. Not that I minded, it was my way of always having Alec with me.

Even if he wasn't always there for me…I ended up deducing that this was the one that would work the best for me and my swollen belly. I swallowed my gasp at the four-digit price tag attached. I thought without the bedazzled crap it would have been cheaper. It was nearly ten grand. Not wanting to owe Gamble for anything I decided to return it promptly the next day.

Give him his money back. I didn't want to keep something so expensive when the money had better places and more needed places to go to. Walking out I handed her the rest of the dresses, "Thanks this ones the one I'm goin' with." She frowned. "Aren't you going to get ready? Mr. Gamble said he'd pick you up here." My eyes widened in realization that she was right. "Right been a long day." I answered before going back into the dressing room to change...again.

Coming out I had my hair hanging down in waves as the shoes that were picked out for the dress were waiting for me. I slipped on the silver four-inch pumps – why always so high in the heel department – and took a long glance at myself. "Beautiful." I heard from behind me. I turned around to find Gamble looking at me with admiration and something else in his eyes.

"Good cause I'm not slipping into another dress. I'm not too fond of the pieces. Makes it harder to kick ass when you've got to lift your skirts up." I joked out, he smiled "Still you look stunning, your SIC…is a lucky man." The way he was looking at me now wasn't making me very comfortable. If anything it made me feel scrutinized, like a damned lab rat or something. "We goin' to this event or what?" I had to gain some better control over myself.

So I pointedly ignored his compliment. _It has just been a while since Alec's said or been with you…your bound to feel thankful even a tiny bit of happiness over someone tell you, you look stunning._ Taking one last glance he handed me a clip. It looked to be made of silver_…. did he already know?_ "I grabbed the few accessory pieces that would have gone with all three dresses." He explained. Oh…made me feel better that he didn't know me that well.

Clip in place I had just enough let down to cover my barcode. "I think this would be the proverbial topping on the cake." Gamble said as he put a jeweled necklace on me enough to get past my own sensors and pull a gasp from my throat. "Gamble?!" I was stunned. It was beautiful yes, but damn! The flow of it was perfect. The diamonds went nearly around my neck. The biggest one was obviously in the center.

It was surrounded by tiny black diamonds. The whole ensemble was beautiful and for a few minutes I let myself feel the beauty of the outfit…then I realized I was looking at another woman. This woman in the mirror was the one who wanted to be normal. Live a normal life. Alec was right. _We're not normal Max…_his words filtering through my head like a sonic boom. I only wanted to be normal to either fit in with Logan's world or to prevent people from discovering me.

"The next one of these events will be my last. We'll pay you back for all your gratitude done for us before but this…" I frowned, "This isn't me. I'm not some high maintenance party girl who loves to get dolled up act better than everyone else." I turned around, jewels and all, "I'm a motorcycle loving, mated - mother to be – who is proud of what and who she is." I looked back in the mirror and looked down at the bulging proof of who I was and was going to continue to be.

I smiled in absolute pride at the hand I was given. "And nothing can change who I am nor do I want it to." _Not any more…_memories of Logan trying to subtly change me over time came and went like a blur on a bus. _No more…_instead only thoughts of the future with Alec and our child came to mind. Provide him or her with a great future, options in life to do the right things.

And to be free from…I sighed…it would be a while till we were truly free but in the meantime they'd be free from persecution just for existing. After all I don't think even a mob would kill a baby. _I hope not…that would be just disgusting and immorally wrong on so many levels._ "I don't want you to change, I just want to show you not every high society guy is going to look down at you."

I laughed at his optimistic attitude, "If I went in there wearing the best of what I truly owned I wouldn't get past the front doors." He had nothing to say to that, "Let's get this bitch over with." I walked on proud, even in the four – pain-filled – inch heels that I was currently sporting. I was gonna make this work…for everyone at TC. I wasn't going to let anyone down.

Entering the gala that night I was glad no one had yet to notice me. I liked to sneak in unannounced, better for people to not remember the prego in the room. I couldn't help my need to still stay invisible, it was the cat burglar in me that needed to stay hidden. I sighed in relief when I was texted the okay from OC that she and Sketchy were at the safe house fine without a scratch. 'The 911 I sent out really worked huh?' I texted back, 'Gurl! Dem no pain no gain boys didn't want to be exposed!'

_That was good…_ 'Make sure you and Sketchy have everything you need. Tomorrow we'll figure your status out. Just have to explain it to Normal just right. We'll figure it out. Sides after all you've done for me it's the least that I could do for you.' I started to tear up before pushing the urge back down. 'OC's proud she's got her boo to get her back! Lol!' I smiled.

'We always will. Lol!' I commented back. 'Just be safe suga'. OC loves ya.' I smiled warmly back. 'I love u to OC. Peace.' She was safe…they both were safe and now that was two less people White knew of to use against us.

At the end OC told me Alec had her text her so that I would feel even more relief knowing her home girl was okay. Just to be safe I did send out a text Alec for confirmation and he said yes. Now I felt better about going out tonight. But still when it came time for mingling I was only talking when necessary, but in this case talking to the right people was absolute, so Gamble and I chatted and a few photographers even snapped a few shots.

I was worried for a brief moment till he told me I was pretty well hidden from several people. No one would catch wind to my being there. We talked to several individuals that I recall had been at the 'Rachel Berrisford' charity event. So seeing them again I knew they knew a bit on who I was, but didn't press any issues so as to avoid conflict of interest till later on.

The gala didn't end till nearly mid night that night. My feet were swollen and hurt, I was starving for some real food, I wanted to get out of this near ten G dress and put on some sweats, curl up next to Alec and doze off with him. I was that tired. Pretending to be someone your not isn't that easy, especially when the viewpoints are so different from each other. So when I said my goodbyes to Gamble I headed straight back to the boutique to return the dress, before going straight home.

I did what I had set out to do until I saw the laundry…everywhere. And as tired as I was I couldn't let it go. Damn it Alec…bending down to grab the first thing I really felt the agonies of my back. I couldn't believe it. At nearly six months along I definitely felt more like a walking incubator than a kick ass transgenic. _This sucks…_I thought as I tried to reach down to pick up a few clothes from the floor.

I had to near sit down on the ground before I could pick up the articles_…this is getting ridiculous…_before I could reach the last piece Alec came into view from the bedroom door. He rubbed his tired eyes as he walked towards me pulling the clothes from my grip, "Maxie what are you doing? Get up off the floor." He pulled me up, "I have to get the laundry since I'm the only one doing it lately." I snipped at him.

He just grunted, still a bit sleepy from being woken up. _Well good, why should he get to sleep when I'm the one who's been out all night?!_ "Maxie Dr. Carr said to take it easy, that doesn't include bending over at what six months now?" he criticized me. I shot him a look, "It needs to get done." I shot back. He took the clothes from me, putting them in the hamper in our room.  
>"Just relax Max. Please, for the baby." <em>I was tired of this. Tired of him being the good guy…can't he act like a jerk so I can yell at him again?<em> I frowned, "Why do you have to be the good guy?" I pouted. He smiled, "Cause I have a wicked hot mate that I love. Now come here." He pulled me to the couch, sat me down while he took a seat on the other end and took my sock covered foot in his hand.

"What are you …oohhh…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when he started to massage my foot. Relief I didn't know I needed flooded through me. "Feel better?" he asked, his fingers slowly gliding over my foot taking away the pain and giving me toe-curling sensations. "That feels so good." I admitted. Just as his fingers were starting to curl around my calf he stopped – VERY suddenly.

"What's that?" he asked. I looked to where he was pointing. _The necklace!_ I sighed, "I forgot about that. I need to return it to the jewelers I guess. Just have to figure out where he got it from." I didn't think on how my words would affect Alec though, "He bought you a…" he bit his lip from cursing was my guess, "It was for the gala event NOT for me." I made sure that much was clear. He stood up. Anger in his steps he reached over and still carefully unhooked it before taking it.

I was stunned, "What are you doing?" he sent a look my way, "Giving it back…with interest." _Whoa! Wait!_ "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked trying to lift myself up from the couch. He gently pushed me back down before running into our bedroom, "Just stay there or go to bed. I'm paying Gamble a visit." I again tried to get up, this time succeeding as he threw on some jeans, a sweater, his boots and his jacket. "Alec you don't have to - " he gave me a short cut kiss in response.

"If anyone is going to purchase ANY jewelry worn on you it's going to be _**me**_." he walked out muttering in his wake "And certainly not some Logan reject." I had to stop him before he ruined all of this. I didn't understand why he was so angry. I mean I…don't know how I would react. But it's like he said he's gonna get chauvinistic and male on me from time to time.

_But why now?_ He knows I can't keep up with him and with us needing to find White's son in the next five days…I did know however of one place the information might be. I was pretty sure the back ups were still there. But that would have to wait till tomorrow for this bell of the ball. I flopped back on the couch and I was so tired I passed completely out.

I woke up to find one extendedly long voicemail from Gamble. To listen to the first message press one now. Beep. "Max I think it might be best in the future to keep your SIC out of the event happenings that go on. I got paid a lovely _'visit'_ from him last night after one in the morning. A warning really, telling me to be weary of hitting on taken transgenic females." _Oh crap Alec…_

"Obviously he thinks something is going on. If I'm to help you and your kind out, your SIC can NOT threaten me." end of message, to delete this message – I ignored it in favor of ignorant bliss for all of three seconds_…why me?_ I asked no one in particular. Picking up my phone I called Gamble to profusely apologize for Alec's words. He accepted though he was still weary of it.

Shutting my phone I got up I grabbed some bread to make toast up before eating and jumping into a quick shower. Rubbing the warm water over me felt delightful. For a moment I was able to forget…but only for a moment. Now I had to call Alec and talk to him about Gamble's words. Last thing we needed was for his supposed jealous actions to kill off our work with Gamble.

Now time to go to the last known place for Ray's location. Event though Logan had his original systems erased the goody – two – shoes still couldn't let so much information or time to be wasted, so he put a back up system in his safe once a month. I don't think he ever noticed that I noticed and kept my eye on it though. Not that I blamed him. After all I was, and still am a cat burglar.

Leaving out of the apartment, redressed and feeling better, I sent Alec a quick text, 'you so owe me for last night. I'll talk to you later.' but his response wasn't what I was expecting, 'The guy got told what he deserved. I did NOTHING wrong. And he's lucky that's ALL he got.' I shook my head in disbelief at his words. Maybe he truly believed he didn't do anything wrong.

This could be how transgenic minds work. they don't appreciate other males giving what they would see as 'loving' feelings towards their females. Maybe it riles up their animal DNA or something. I'd have to talk and ask Cece about male behavior patterns with their mated – pregnant females. In the mean time I needed to go to Logan's old place to grab his original hard drives.

Now just to take a nice LONG walk to his old penthouse. After getting dressed in some new jeggings and a deep blue sweater I left for Logan's previous place. After nearly two hours I came up to the sewer access to a block from the building. Walking up to it, I saw the doorman at the desk. Man looked like he got pulled from retirement to do this gig. I felt bad for that. Hopefully Alec and I won't be up in our 70's still doing this. The only thing I want to kick at that age is his ass!

Seeing him pull his attention from the black and white monitors he was ready to greet me, so I beat him to the punch…with interest. "Hi. I was wondering if the penthouse was available for viewing?" As much as I would have loved to have snuck up there using my normal access route it was no longer safe to attempt in my current state. Every now and then I cursed my stomach…but I took it back seconds later.

Plus while I would normally have gone to do it something within me wouldn't let me. _A protective instinct maybe…_ "I would love to but it's off limits. How'd you even find out about it?" I was stunned, "I remember there being talk about the shoot out up there. Why is it still off limits?" I asked. "Yes, horrible thing to have happened to the previous owner." He seemed to feel Logan's pain for him.

"Well after he left, not that anyone noticed for a while, but after he left the taxes weren't paid on it, nor the associations due, the building manager here got involved, and since it was due to it being all shot to hell that whole floor was closed off. There's a guard up there to prevent anybody from looking or going inside." _wait a minute…_ "So that means that the police got involved." _did they raid his safe?! Oh if they did…_ "Yep sure did." though the man who came in wasn't the sector cops it was an FBI man."

_WHITE!_ He leaned in closer to me to whisper conspiratorially, "He insisted that it was a federal matter and put taps on the phone lines. If you ask me it's just the government's way of trying to keep more tabs on us." Obviously he didn't like the guy. _White did have that effect on people…plus it made them more easily prone to give out information to he public…or to me…not that I was complaining._

"Been doing it for a while now, but I think they shut the taps off about a couple of months ago. Couldn't keep the investigation funded. I guess his boss told him to keep his eyes on that transgenic problem on the streets." Now my eyes widened, "If you ask me the real problem out there isn't the transgenics, it's the damned drug dealers and people selling guns to kids." Okay the grandpa here was definitely a go to guy. He sounded so affirmative and righteous.

"You're so right." I agreed, nodding my head. I backed up a foot to show my pregnant belly for effect, "Last thing I want for my kid is for one of the first things to learn about is a gun. Besides drugs hardly ever lead t anything good and those transgenics, other than what the 'none dependable tabloids' put out there no one really knows the type of people they are." It was true so the effect in my voice was genuine.

He smiled, "So very, very true. It's all that media hype anyways. People are just to scared of their own shadow these days. So if there's a monster out there it just them something new to fight, something new to kill besides each other." I nodded, not having seen it that way before. "Never thought about it like that before." I admitted. We just figured it was due to things people didn't understand.

Or the fact that in a lot of ways we were built to be better and people would feel threatened by that. "How far along are you there?" he asked smiling at my stomach, "Nearly six months. Feels longer though." I laughed out, "I remember when my own wife, god rest her soul was pregnant with my dead beat daughter." I raise my brows at the description he gave me.

"Wow…well…" _what can you say to that?_ "Sorry but getting back to the point, wouldn't the case have closed up without any leads?" I asked him pointedly. "Well yes but that takes years, two to three years to be exact. Else wise it would have been put back on the market a while ago. You still got another year before it's able to be sellable." He smiled out. "Thank you." I remarked. "One last question is Mrs. Moreno still living up there?" I remembered her from the over flowing sink Logan told me about.

His smile widened, "Why yes that's my dear friend. I'll tell her you're on your way up." I almost felt bad. This old man was really trusting. Not such a good thing to have in this world now a days, but hey it was getting me the access that I needed to slip into Logan's old place. So I was gonna use it. Hell if anything I'd probably make a tiny donation to the man for helping me out. Getting access up there was easy as pie. Now all I had to do was slip into Logan's old place unnoticed.

After a few carefully managed minutes of Mrs. Moreno pouring tea before actually lulling herself to sleep, I slipped out of her place and into Logan's old place. The guard himself was easily taken care of. One blur movement and one hit to the face and he was down and out for the count. Though now my belly was protesting the fast motion. I guess babies don't like to blur from within the womb.

I took a few extra seconds to duck under the police tape as I entered the place. Not even the lock to the door had been spared. White and his men shot the hell out of the place. It was safe to say over kill. Stepping over thousands of pieces of glass, paper, some wood bits, and plastic computer components I now understood why Logan kept asking for so much computer stuff. This place was completely trashed. _Note to self call Otto and ask 'what the fuck?'_

There wasn't one area that wasn't covered in broken something. Before I could crunch another foot into the place I heard the sound crack of glass breaking beneath a heavier weight than my own coming from the front door. Peaking around the bend I anticipated the security guard I knocked out. I instead saw a shocker as I walked around, "Alec?" _what the…?_ I walked around towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. Avoiding more crunching beneath his boots, or as much as he could which was virtually impossible as he side stepped a lot of areas as he walked towards me. You'd a think at some point the sector cops would have let the building manager clean it up but guess not_…or maybe the guy was too lazy and cheap to do it._ After all they can't put it back on the market for another year.

"Logan's a smart guy…when he's not hopped up on trannie blood that is." He shrugged, "I figured he kept a back up system somewhere, came to find it. You?" he iterated looking towards me then around at our surroundings. The place really was a mess. Taking a look around glass was splintered all over the place, wood fragments from shelving units were torn up and shot up, the monitors he had were crashed on the floor, random papers he'd been working on were shot up as well.

I did how ever see something that threw me off a bit. Taking a closer look I saw two wine glass steams. The glasses were probably trashed but the steams remained. _Had he been expecting me to come over…? Or someone else that night?_ Shaking my head of the thoughts I knew what I came here for and it wasn't to reminisce about two wine glass steams that he'd had out nearly two years ago.

I looked around some more noticing the steel-shelving unit that housed the rest of his computer equipment was now on its side. "Jeez! I almost feel bad for Logan." I looked to him, "Guys place totally got trashed. I don't think anything in sight survived that night." _Me neither…_"Come on we've got stuff to pick up and this place ain't exactly free and clear. That guard won't be out for long." I tell him.

"That was you?" he remarked stunned, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick some ass still." I snapped. He held up his hands in defense, "Hey as long as no harm came to either of you I can live with you doing a quick knock out. Anything more though and the people's need to go through me." _Alec and his ''maleness'!_ It didn't occur to me till now that Logan's place had so much glass in it.

_Wow…his place really had a lot…_looking over to the windows I saw that they were still surprisingly in tact. _All that shooting and your men never even hit the main windows White? Hum…didn't know he cared._ I looked back at the wood chips from when they shot up his furniture were splintered up all over the place. The furniture bits that weren't completely destroyed were broken and over turned.

_To bad we could have scored some nice furniture pieces to use back at TC or at least use the remaining wood to build other new pieces._ Not to mention the plastic computer particle's that snapped under our feet in defeat of being shot up. Surprisingly the corner computer desk was intact, covered in glass and computer parts but intact. "Same thing only I know he left a back up drive behind." I smiled.

"It should be in his safe." He looked over to a piece behind a painting that was barely hanging onto its lone hook in the wall, "Nah that's a fake out for the rookies. The real one's under his desk." His brows raised at the response and pointed finger, "Hey I am a former thief. Saw the outline one day at his desk." I answered coyly. He smiled, "That's my girl."

Walking over to Logan's shot up desk – yes there were bullet holes in it, but it was still intact - I went to bend down when Alec reached over and quickly stopped me. "Hey! Hey! Let me. I don't want your knees to get cut or worse." Instead got in front and he knelt down. Shoving trash from the shooting out of his way he finally found the bottom of the floor, "Pay dirt." He mumbled. I smiled and laughed, "Yeah had to dig through all of this stuff." I commented.

"So how'd you get in?" I asked him. I was going to tell him the combo but since he was being all protective manly then he was gonna have to figure it out himself, "Remember how I got in the back when Manticore first blew up?" I nodded figuring it out, "So you 'cat walked' your way in." I surmised. "Open." He lifted the metal door open to reveal a bunch of disks. "Ray's last known location has to be there." They were the last source of data left. It was our only shot.

"Let's get out of here." He remarked getting up. I pulled my cell out, "Hey Dix we got some possible intel. We're coming to you now with the disks. We should be able to pull something off of them." I said into the phone. Hearing his response I also heard some more crunching. But it wasn't from Alec or myself. He heard it to and pulled out his Glock just in case. "Got to go."

Shutting my phone off whispered out, "It could be the guard." I said it low enough for only us to hear. He eased it down around the corner but didn't put it away. _Always a safety guy…_ However we both got a shock value when we saw who was leaning with a gun of his own by the door. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. We hadn't seen him in so long.

"Go ahead." He remarked gesturing around but keeping a decent grip on his gun. I was shocked to see him that was for sure. He almost had this angered, defeated, humorous look to his face, right before it shifted, "Ask me how I got back in." I nearly gulped. I saw the look on his face…and the aim and the near ease of his gun…_Oh crap…this isn't going to go very well…_


	10. Logan's mini deal & visiting Ray

**Recicup**: yep and mores coming along the way.

I'm glad a few of you like this. I just recently discovered less than 50 people view this. If there's something as a fan that you would like to see or have questions about let me know. I listen to everything you guys say, anything that will improve what I'm not aware of.

Season 4 ep. 10

"Heard you were with some X5's last time out." I remarked looking at his face. He looked awful...like he was sick or something. _Something with the transgenic blood maybe…_ "I helped them, they helped me." he responded nonchalantly. Definitely not the man I used to know. _Dr. Carr did mention personality changes when he was talking about Logan's possible psychosis…_

Then he looked to my stomach. Shock encompassed his features before he looked from me to Alec then back to me. "You're…" I could feel Alec ready to say something before I grabbed his hand. A warning not to. Logan chuckled…a little mad if you asked me before regaining himself, and smiled. But then as if he just thought of something he grimaced as if the sight of me pregnant disgusted him.

"Let me guess it's **his**." When he said 'his' it couldn't have been more full of spite and

hate than ever. "Logan - " I started, "Yeah he or she is OUR baby. You got a problem with that?" Alec's 'macho man' attitude may do more harm than good right now. Logan stopped leaning and took a step forward. His gun not wavering as the transgenic blood in him gave him more courage – or cockiness – than what he really had, with the barrel of the gun now pointing at Alec.

"I kind of do, yeah." He remarked with anger edging in his voice. "She was supposed to be mine!" a shot went off from his gun. Alec barely dodged the speeding bullet. Any other case it only would have nicked him in the arm. But still the gun went off. Clearly Logan didn't have a great handle on his temporary abilities. "What the hell is wrong with you? This is a nice place! You don't go around shooting people!" Alec shouted in protest, slight shock in his features.

Not it did much to the wall seeing as it already had a couple of hundred holes in it from White's men's guns. "Question is what are you doing up in here?" I asked trying to veer the subject elsewhere. "I lived here remember?" Logan smirks off. "Well considering this place was abandoned over a year and a half ago I didn't think you'd come back." I told him honestly.

He frowned, "I came here to get some…things." _Like we didn't think it would sound ominous that you said it that way?_ "Right…" I answered…looking back up with angry eyes Alec finished it off with "Anyways she was NEVER yours. Max is her own woman in case you haven't noticed. No one tells her what to do. Well…not unless your in be - " I smacked his arm, this wasn't the time to be bragging about our sex life.

He shrugged. Still I felt like standing a little bit taller… "He's right whatever we had ended long before it started." I continued on, slipping the disks Alec slipped to me behind our backs, into my back pocket. Logan was too focused on my face to notice the hand movement. "Max has always been her own woman, but she was mine first!" his focus shifted to Alec whom only tightened the grip on his gun. "You plan on lowerin' your weapon any time soon?" he asked him.

Logan merely smiled, "And why would I lower my weapon on a highly training killing machine as Max so often has stated." His glance went right back to me, "I said since your quoting me that 'she or he might catch onto the fact that I'm a genetically engineered killing machine', quote." I crossed my arms over my chest in agitation. "What you were didn't stop me from me loving you." He said bitterly.

"No but your 'love' for me stopped you from living your life." Before I could continue on he started to laugh out loud. Now he sounded mad, not angry mad but psychotic mad, "Max I lived my life for you, and Eyes Only of course. Can never stop righting those wrongs. So many people needing to be saved." He started to loose focus and Alec took it for what it was.

Blurring in front of him Alec grabbed the gun and before another shot could be fired, he grabbed the 9mm as I'd I. it, pulled the slid back to kick out any bullet in the chamber, then in a move to fast for a human to see, pulled the pin out that held the slid to the gun, before he pulled the slide fully off and smashed it into Logan's face. Logan stumbled back a bit but didn't go down as easily as he would have.

I already knew what was fueling him on. The transgenic blood giving him enough bounce back to regroup faster than he normally would have. "Logan don't! Alec will take you down and you're not in your right mind to fight." I warned him, "Right mind or not I can take him down…" Alec muttered under his breath, "We'll see about that." Logan uttered recovering fully.

Alec's gun still trained on him just in case. I felt a slight shift on that note. Logan had some of our senses, as well otherwise he couldn't have heard that. "Logan come with us to Dr. Carr's he can help you." I offered. Alec's face moved to the side slightly and asked me, "Are you nuts?" True we did have a psychotic man, hopped up on trannie blood' brandishing who knows what else on him other than his gun. However it's what we – Alec and I heard – that got our attentions enough to wanna bolt.

"Alec…?" he inched us closer to the door seeing as Logan was no longer in front of it. "I know…" he didn't dare say anything else though. Logan couldn't hear from to far away but we could. The cops had been called and my guess was the response time for the rest of the guards was only a minute away. "We'd love to stay and chat but were on a dead line." I blurred out with Alec hot on my ass as we high tailed it out of there.

We were out of the building five minutes later with the disks stored safety. "What do you say we make this bitch work for us?" I inquired, "You got my vote." He remarked as we headed off back home. Getting to HQ – nearly two hours later – Dix uploaded the files to his own computer. "How long before you decrypt it?" I asked hoping that Logan's decryption wouldn't be too bad. "With what I'm looking at…a few hours…maybe…if that." The response had Alec confused.

"I thought Logan was supposed to be really good with computers? How come it's not longer – NOT that I'm complaining but Max you yourself have praised his computer skills several times." He defended looking from Dix to me. "Yeah but he was trying to keep regular brainy hackers from getting the jump on him, or even government ones trying. He didn't very well count on the best of the best transhuman or transgenics getting the jump on him." Alec conceded.

"I guess so how's this plan going down? I don't figure you for really giving Ray up…are you?" He asked me. I walked towards the stairs to go to the table we had set up for floor plans and infiltration. Grabbing a large piece of cardboard I took a black marker sitting on a computer terminal and started to draw. "Remember the area that we first met White in?" Alec nodded in remembrance.

Mole gathered around same as Joshua and Cece with Daniel right on her ass, "Okay here's how I see this goin' down. We're not actually handing over Ray to White." Mole looked on a little off, "We're not?" I looked to Mole, "Just because the kid has a psychotic father doesn't mean were sacrificing him. He shouldn't have to suffer for what and who his dad is. Right now he safe living with his aunt" Mole snorted. "So what in the hell is the intel for?" he asked pointing at Dix.

"Cause one we don't know all that Logan had on us to begin with, and two I'm using it to see if I can get Ray FURTHER from his psychopathic father. Luke can you grab me the map with the forest preserve closest to the old Manticore site?" "On it Max." he ran over to the maps that we had acquired and not entirely legally either. Pulling it from its small little curly cue home in the corner of the room I take it and open it up grabbing various weighted objects to keep it opened up from its curled position.

I look at the area where White and I – and sub sequential got reunited with Alec - got acquainted. "These are the woods right outside of Manticore. It's where White and I had our first meet and greet." I grab a pencil from nearby and circle the small clearing where White had set up his own camp. "Here's where White and his band of merry trannie hunters had their own little party set up."

Alec's one little, "Great party by the way…. killing off Manticore soldiers night by night, fun times." Rejoinder was in there as well. We both remembered the kids that were now here saved that night. "Point is this is where the meet will go down. We're not having Ray there. What I was thinking about doing was re-simulating a video chat with Ray. I know the technology is out there it just needs to be tweaked."

I look over to Dix. "Think you can simulate Ray's voice through a recording, something that we could take chunks out of and make White believe he's here in Seattle?" I wasn't about to have over that poor boy to his fucked up father. "Maybe, if I had a voice to go off of." I nodded thinking of a way to contact Ray and trying to think about what his dad might wanna say or hear from him.

"What makes you think we can get that all together in a few days?" Mole asked, cigar stub in mouth the thing wasn't even lit yet. "We have to. We're not having Ray coming down here, were going to contact him on a controlled server and talk to him for a few minutes, get the necessary reactions out of him." but even Alec seemed to not buy it, "What if Ray and his dad had a secret way of communicating?" "Like a lingo…" Daniel commented on.

"Right." _It did hold its merits…_ "We make sure the convo is kept short and simple. It'll be enough for White to know his son is safe and alive. That's all. Either way we need to get that recording of him." Alec twiddled his fingers against the table before saying, "Okay we'll get back to that one later, in the mean time what about back up units?" I nodded, "Of course."

I point out to the best possible places to have guards up and around, even for a sniper in the event of an emergency, "I don't want to take any chances. Sides this is White were talking about. He won't expect a double cross from the good guys but we know HE'LL be the one to do it. Let's surprise him by being one step ahead." A lot of everyone seemed to be in agreement.

Except for Daniel. He looked to me in confusion, "Umm…if were not killing him then what's the double cross, other than not showing up with his son?" Meeting his eyes, "Once we get Deck in the clear we'll make sure to take two identical vehicles out of the area so if they do end up following one they follow the wrong one to a bad area…. even in Seattle." A few grimaced at that thought.

"Then once Deck's vehicles in the clear, we high tail it out of there leaving behind to much gun fire for them to counter." I knew Alec knew what I meant. Gun fire yes, but no deaths we couldn't handle the accountability. "Make no mistake though since these guys are more than likely familiars don't hesitate to wound, just don't kill. They can't be readily I. as something from a lab like we can be." I prepared them.

"All they have is a funky snake mark on their forearm, we have a barcode and screwy DNA that is a sure fired way to brand us." I finished off. "She's right…" Alec backed me up, "These guys have no real reason to not be seen as human to the DNA markers. If things go sideways…" he then looks to me, "Wait we can make this work even with them dead." I frown, "What?"

He actually smiled, like it was almost funny. _Well maybe for him…but this was a serious matter._ "Yeah if anything - forbid - does go wrong then people would just see it as a side deal gone wrong." _I wasn't so sure…_ "Don't get me wrong Max takin' 'em down is good but if things get out of hand we may not be given a choice. They might not give us a choice." I sighed…he was right.

_What if things got out of hand?_ White's band of no pain, no gain freaks were equal to us in strength and could take a beating for a LONG ass time. A lot like those stupid RED soldiers. I just didn't need to have any more blood on my hands I already had enough… "If there's no other choice then use deadly force BUT only then!" I shot my eyes to everyone at the table, "Getting what we need is one thing but sending a message of blood is another." I wasn't fond of it.

"We're better then that. We're better than them." Alec and everyone else agreed, "And by no means are you to **antagonize** the enemy unless it serves us a purpose in the end." I looked around, "You guys all got that?" they nodded even if most of them were reluctant, "Now kicking their asses till their bones are crying out in pain and broken I've got no issues with that so feel free." A lot of smirks broke out.

All we needed now was that recording of Ray…I looked down at my watch as we discussed where people were going to be located and what teams for this they were going to be in when a ping from Dix's computer caught my sensitive ears. "You got something?" I asked him dropping the pencil I had on the table and going up to where he was in his seat.

"Yeah apparently Ray and his aunt had to move when he started to display some advanced abilities that had people suspicious. Here's the address." He showed it to me. I committed the new place to memory before I asked Dix for something else, "Can you hack into Foggle Towers security system for the last three hours?" he send the hack out and within minutes was able to pull up the image. _It would have taken Logan twice as long if not longer…_

_But that was then…_ "Bingo…" I thought out loud, "Isn't that…?" I nodded, "Alec and I had run in with him today. He said he was there to get some stuff." Looking over my shoulder I call out, "Daniel, come here!" Alec looked for all of a second before going back to talking to Mole, "What's up?" he asked jogging up the stairs. "Alec and I ran into an old friend at Logan's old crib." He frowned, "Who?" Like it wasn't obvious, "Logan." he seemed surprised.

"Anyways I have a favor to ask of you." His eyes answered for him, "I want you to slip out of TC and into Foggle Towers. Take the car, you've never been I. for anything you can get by the sector cops no problem. When you get in slip into Logan's place first, it's the penthouse, grab a photo of him, take it downstairs and ask if they've seen him at all in the last month." He looked weary on that one.

"Okay one, sector cops have the heat radar guns, how am I suppose to get past a sector check point? Two I've never met the man how am I suppose to know what he looks like?" I smiled, "The radar guns are an issue but Dix weren't you working on something for that a while back?" I asked him turning my attention but to him. "Oh yeah right over…" he fiddled with a bunch of disks till he found the one he was looking for. "I got it." He announced.

"Good for every check point Daniel here gets to run the program, it'll interfere with EVERY radar gun with a 50 foot radius making you normal body temp…right?" I verified. "Oh yeah it's why I haven't really brought it up much. We're working on making it go out further but we keep getting booted off the systems from the damned blackouts." _Happen to Logan with Department of Corrections._ "So that's as far as it goes?" Daniel asked.

"It's a start. All you need to do is call Dix two minutes ahead of time for enough warning to make it work. Just be sure to also tell them where you are. Cross streets in the right sectors will greatly increase your chances of success." He seemed better about it, "How long does the inference last?" he asked. Dix answered, "You'll have five minutes, any longer and we run the risk of blowing out another modem, BELIEVE Me." the little guy stressed out.

"Okay, let's just hope it lasts. Alec's not the only one with a pregnant mate out there now." I looked up to him, surprise and happiness in my features, "Where were you guys going to tell us?" I demanded playfully, "It's not like you can't smell it on Cece. But still how will I know what Logan looks like?" I sighed, "He has brownish blonde hair, glasses…has a slight prep look to him." he quirked his brow, "So glasses, got it." I smiled out as he jogged down the stairs and out of HQ.

"So now what?" Alec asked coming up the small flight, "Now we locate Ray before this meeting. If we can record his voice and figure out what he and daddy White would say then I'd say we can work this just right." He nodded, "I'm going to go and get what we need." Alec's eyes shot to me, "And no you can't come along." I warned, finger in front of me in a 'don't argue with me' pose.

"But - " he tried anyways, "NO look!" I guided him over away from the bulk of the noise around us, "I can handle myself we know this. It's just so I record a bit of him and come back home. It's not a death trap nor is it going to be filled with sector cops or familiars. I will be fine. Besides you need to be here. We can't BOTH be THAT far away from here." I warned out.

He sighed. He didn't like this I could tell, "I know you have your 'urges' of protecting me I do. If it helps I'll call every hour on the hour to put you at ease. Would that help?" I tried to appease him while grasping his hand in mine. "I don't like having you THAT far away from Me." he whispered out. Had it not been for my transgenic hearing at the short distance I doubt I would have heard him at all.

I sighed…then heard my possible salvation as the foots steps came up those stairs, "Hey have either of you seen Gem?" we both look to Dalton holding Eve or rather shifting her from side to side, his young boy genes not all to happy bout being babysitter to an infant of the X5 variety. I felt bad we forgot about Dalton taking care of Eve today. Now we had to tell him White had Gem.

"Yeah sorry so much has been going on I haven't had a chance to tell you, White has Gem, Dalton." He looked stunned, "What? Why?" he raised his voice but tried to work with it due to the sleepy Eve in his arms. "White needed extra leverage to gain something from us." I muttered out. Just as spoke three X5's came rolling in, "Alec! Max! Reporting in!" they all shouted.

We walked forward to the railing. They looked a mess, "What happened?" I demanded ignoring the 'reporting' part. The X5 in question was one of my more least favorites in the place, one of the many or few depending on the class of transgenics or transhumans around here that couldn't stand me and after my conversation with Alec that day I knew why, but still...

He looked to Alec, if we didn't need the information I would have snapped at the lack of respect in my direction. _You'd think after everything we've all been through together I'd gain something with those that hate me._ "White jumped on the scene. Spotted us, made us, started a gun brawl." _Oh shit!_ I cringed, "That's how he got Gem." I stated low, "How'd he spot you guys?" at least this time he looked to me.

"I briefly heard him say some thing, while the shots were being fired, along the lines of 'The Jam Pony woman that was helped down the stairs with her brat'. _Gem._" He told us, "And her barcodes a dead giveaway to her being X5." He responded. I nodded, "The White issue is being sorted out as we speak." The X5 looked from me to Alec before he shook his head.

Looking to Alec I decide on what I'm going to do even before he can think of an idea, "I'm going to go do as previously planned and you will help Dalton take care of Eve." His look of fear took over, "Not that I don't want to but I've still got a lot to do here." He points to HQ around us. I furrow my brows in disbelief. _I made you SIC for a reason dumb ass!_

"I've got to plan and coordinate this strike for Thursday and take over your duties while you're gone. I can't take care of a baby – something I've never done before - ALONE since Dalton is going with YOU on top of all of that. I've had no time to even be around Eve that much and I don't know of anyone here that Gem trusts enough besides Dalton or us, not even Cece and Daniel, that she would let take care of her baby girl." _Damn…do I hate it when he's right._

_New mother feeling…_ "So Dalton can watch over her while I go alone - " he seemed ready to shoot the idea down…well the second half that didn't include Dalton going with me, "No you're not going there alone." It was Dalton's words that broke the much needed deliberation, "I can go with Max and watch Eve. Besides, Max…" I look over to him, "Your about to be a mom anyways, sides were not doing a lot, just getting a recording…right?" _I…_

"You know what that might actually work. You go there, your already pregnant so you'll definitely be way less suspicious, plus with Dalton there acting as the 'younger brother' type you'll have a body guard to make me feel better. Excellent plan." Alec agreed, making Dalton feel big in the eyes of his 'mentor'. He had been growing into a decent guy as of lately. Granted he was still acting like a pimply brat at times but his training as ours was rough and made him mentally older than most his age.

So if anything having him around to help pacify Alec and ease any stressors I might have would be perfect. "But I…" I wasn't ready_…I can't babysit while –_ one look from Alec told me this wasn't going to happen any other way. I huffed out in annoyance, "Okay then we're leaving at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow morning." I told Dalton. Not that I minded Eve around me but I would rather have been at the office to baby sit rather than be across the states over in New York.

I shifted my focus back to Alec, "You still tight with the flight crew for long distance channels? I think Dalton and I are due for a trip to the 'Big Apple'." Dalton looked on confused and once again shifted Eve in his arms, "Big Apple?" I closed my eyes, "New York kid." I iterated, "And were leaving tomorrow just as the sun comes up so can you swing it?" I asked looking back to Alec.

"The guy actually owes me for some sweet deals back in the day so yeah. I've got you covered. I couldn't sleep that night. The baby's constant kicks in the stomach now proved to be unyielding. Alec and I couldn't sleep front to front anymore, not without the baby waking us up. So we slept front to back now. Getting up it was just before the crack of sun could come up. Alec shifted in bed before groaning and getting up himself. "Why can't I go again?" he asked groggily.

"Cause Ray doesn't know you, he'll freak out if you try and explain things to him. Plus I thought you didn't want me on the strike team? We both know if - " he started to blubber out a 'abbababa' gibberish while making a 'stopping' motion with his hand to prevent me from continuing on, "I get it fine." I get up and get dressed while Dalton arrives ten minutes later with a fully clothed Eve. "Hey Max can you hold her, while I go get armed?" I almost laughed at how this went by.

He handed her to me while asking, then shot away to go to our armory area. Eve was doing that little 'thibbing' piece with her mouth while smiling. Having seen Alec and me around enough she knew well enough that we were friendlies and to trust us. However as I've never actually held a baby for longer than a few seconds I had no clue on how to hold Eve properly. Spending time with Gem doesn't always equate to holding baby Eve you know.

"Just please be good. No screaming, no yelling, not unless you see a bad guy. Okay?" I stupidly asked the 'thibbing' little bundle currently smiling her hearts content out. I had no conception if she could understand a word I was saying. I could only hope some part of her brain could register it later on and avoid the inevitable mini X5 screeching her lungs out.

"Here." Alec said as he came up from behind me. The position as I had guessed was wrong but having actually held the child for longer stretches of time taught him how to hold. That was about it. "Here's how you hold little 'Eveie'." He gurgled, yes gurgled back at the now cooing little tike. "Wow…" I surmised. Watching him holding Eve did something strange to my insides. I held my own stomach in affection, "Let me?" I asked a little timidly.

He gave her back and showed me with my own arms and hands the proper way to hold a baby. "And there you go." He surmised. Now back in my arms Eve was once again cooing…. and slowly falling asleep. "Well this should be easy…as long as she stays asleep." I hoped… "Oh I woke her up early so we could be out, she'll be out for most of the flight then we have these." Dalton came up with the bottles of formula…I assumed it was formula.

"Gem has her own little personal male nanny huh?" I smiled out. The kid blushed, "It's not like that. She helped me when we first got out of Manticore. Kept me out of trouble, helped me stay hidden, helped me figure out what the signal from Manticore the days following really meant." _So Gem figured it out…_ "Smart woman, knowing it was a trap isn't that easy." I stated knowingly. Dalton gave us a strange look, "She figured it out when we accidentally missed one."

Alec and I looked to each other, "What do you mean?" Alec asked, "She told me to stay put that night. Said she was going to make sure it was okay with 'control' if she came in with someone that wasn't in her unit. Her pregnancy at that time hindered her speed so she missed it, and thankfully. She…" he looked down, "She watched them get shot down by White's men." I finished him off.

His head snapped up, "How'd you - " I answered, "They weren't the first, but hopefully they were the last. I managed to screw up White's operation, but not before Golden Boy here helped destroy the satellite telling everyone to go to ground." I smiled up at my man in admiration. He beamed out, "NO biggie. Sides shooting off that semi was fun." He mused out.

Dalton just looked to be agreeing before we all headed off. Taking the sewer entrance the four of us – don't forget Eve – left for the airport. Alec's contact came in the form of an ex military looking type that wanted to get back into the swing of his old days. The way he looked to Alec was like a younger version of himself it seemed, "Is he okay?" I asked Alec in a small transgenic voice that only he or Dalton could hear. "He's the only contact with an actual plane license."

That didn't exactly tell me he was clear for this issue but we did need to get the required proof and fast. Getting Dalton secured on board with Eve secured in her own hand man seat I watch Alec hand the man some cash before coming over into the cock pit, "Sorry you gotta be here but it's the best I could do on short notice." He apologized. I touched his face, "Hey, listen to me." I brought him closer for a small kiss…that turned passionate for a reason neither of us could figure out.

Not that we were complaining but it almost seemed like we were desperate for a last piece of contact. "I'll be fine. We all will be." I move his right hand to my stomach to show him we'll both be fine. "I know. I've just got this gut feeling…I don't know what it means but it doesn't feel right." I knew the feeling. I had it once we left TC. "A gut feeling could mean a lot of things." I answered unsure of myself.

"When you get back check on the progress report with Dix and Daniel with Logan's footage. I want to see what he wanted at his old place. I'll call you every hour once we land." He sighed, but kissed me again in confirmation of my words. "Dalton." He swung his head into the teen's direction, "Protect her and both the babies. Or I swear I'll have your ass." The threat was clear_…don't fuck up!_

He nodded desperately, "I promise." Alec nodded before leaving the plane. Still both of us thought something was up. We were ignoring our guts mainly cause we knew it could mean anything. _But does it mean nothing this time…? _I asked myself. I sighed, "Don't worry Max, we'll be there and back before you know it." Dalton tried to re assure me, it did little of that.

I slept as much as possible for the eight hour flight but four hours into it and Eve started to cry out for food. Dalton was trying to feed her but apparently he had the issue of her not wanting him to feed her, "Gem normally feeds her." he muttered out slightly embarrassed that he couldn't get an infant to take any of her food. I smiled, "Give her to me." he gladly handed both her and the bottle over. "For some reason that's her only issue with Me." he remarked trying to figure it out.

I smirked at the teen. He was clueless for this type of work. He probably babysat for Gem for only a few hours a day while she helped remodel the nursery. Surprisingly it was easy to feed Eve. She seemed happy bout getting food in. "Oh you'll need this." Dalton put a small towel over my left shoulder. I looked to him, "For the burping thing. Eve tends to get a little…messy." I nodded, unsure of this now.

When she was done I did as Dalton suggested which was becoming more and more weird, listening to a 15 year old kid telling me how to burp a baby. As true to form Eve's burp went all over the towel. Thank god Dalton put it there. The diaper bit was even worse due to the slight turbulence we hit. The used one slid to fast for me to catch but Dalton did…but with his strong grip…let's just say his hand needed about a pound of hand sanitizer.

Once we touched ground the pilot told us he'd only be there till the very next day at that exact time. Knowing this was important we set out to find Ray. It hadn't been that hard considering Logan's files still had Ray's last known location on there. From that point on it had only taken a 45-minute trip by bus to the area his aunt lived in. Dalton and I walked the four blocks and right up to the front door. The house was very well maintained, made me wonder if Logan gave her any cash to live off of for Ray's sake.

The door opened to reveal a light brown, curly haired woman, bout mid forties, with casual clothes on, "Hi I know it's been a while but I'm an old friend of Logan's." her eyes widened before she looked out past me then ushered us both in. "I haven't heard from him in a long time how is he? Did he ever stop my sister's psychotic husband?" she demanded from us.

Dalton looked from her to me, "Every point is secure we're fine here. Should I go find Ray?" he asked. Eve had been sitting in my lap the whole time so he could go and look around really fast. "No…I don't want to scare him by having people he's never seen before enter the room first. It's why Alec didn't come." He arched his brow in a near Alec like fashion, "I thought he did come along so he could work on the mission with White?" Ray's auntie look at him

"That to, but more to the point. Melissa I do apologize for the intrusion. We're working on an assignment. White is trying to hurt people yet again and we can't have that. Is there any way we can talk to Ray?" I didn't want her to get the impression that Dalton or I were taking Ray from her or taking over this little house of hers. "Sure." She gestured towards Ray's room, "Has that man been caught?" she asked me as I stood up – with help from Dalton.

"We're actually working on him right now." I answered honestly. "He's going to get what's coming to him…" _I hope…_ "Good. That monster murdered my sister then tried to get my nephew involved in some wacky cult. Ray needs a normal environment, away from all that craziness." I looked down to my own stomach, "Right…I don't think he'll ever forget though…" she looked oddly at me.

"You never forget what you were taught…no matter how hard you try. Believe me." I whispered the last part out. "Thank you." Dalton stated trying to hurry me up. I gave the teen a small smile before I left to enter Ray's room, his auntie following right behind us both. Letting the door brush open I saw him hide a book. But I saw the markings to fast for him to hide. _His dad must have given it to him and he couldn't let go of it…_

Giving Eve to Dalton to hold I walked up to Ray gently. _You never forget…_ "Hey Ray." He smiled at me, "Your mommies friend." I smiled as he looked to my stomach, "You're going to have a baby huh?" he said more than asked it. I smiled wider, "Yeah listen Ray I need a favor from you." He stood up and I saw how much he'd grown. Taller than before, looking more like his father.

"Your such a big boy now huh?" he showed me his latest trophy, in fact his room was full of them. His inner familiar coming out more and more so these days. I could see how a parent would be proud but I could also see how it was troublesome. It would make others see him differently at some point. It also made me wonder how others down the line worked their strengths.

"What I need from you is very simple and it's not something I couldn't get over the phone…" The interference would have been too easy for White to spot. "I just need you to say these words into the tap recorder. "Okay." He said, "Is this for dad?" I lost a hint of my smile, "Yeah you wanna say 'hi' to him?" he had no clue…I almost felt bad…almost, "Hi daddy. How are you? When can I come home?" the last one I threw in there so it would get White more off his game.

I added on a few more, "I'm fine. Can't wait to see you. I love you daddy." It was cruel to do it this way but considering how much White had done to us this was very little compared to what he'd put us through. The last ones were for just in case matters only, "Thanks Ray." I turned to leave when he asked me, "Is daddy ever coming to see me? I miss him." I turned around, slammed my Manticore face down so he couldn't see through my lies.

"Were giving this to your daddy. What he does with it is up to him." I was trying very little to lie to him, "Okay." He went back to what he was doing, before I could leave the room I walked over, slid to my knees and reached for the book. Ray didn't look upset but a little bit ashamed, though due to being caught or studying it I didn't know, "Look I understand this is probably all you have left of your dad."

He nodded, as he knew I understood, "I'm going to borrow this, just for a little while. I'll mail it back. I promise." He sniffed and let me have it. The markings in here were a direct translation to the symbols that still plagued my back and front. It would provide very useful to Dix. "Thank you. Oh and Ray." He looked up to see Dalton helping me up, "I want you to be careful about using your 'daddy's qualities'."

He didn't understand it too much. "What I mean is don't over extend yourself. There are some people out there that might not like the fact that your stronger or faster or smarter than them so you might have to hold back, the more so as you get older." He nodded, "Daddy's very strong, I wanna be just like him." I bit back the retort I had for that one, "You be like him when it comes to his strengths. His love for his son, and his redeeming qualities." _Whatever the hell those are…_

"Be good for your auntie." He nodded as I gave him a small hug. Leaving the house I talked to his aunt. "Let me know when the dirt bag is dead." She held a lot of hate for her sister's killer and with good reason to. "I will. Make sure he doesn't expose himself too much. I'm assuming Logan told you about transgenics?" please tell me he did. "He told me a brief version when he explained Ames. Why?" she asked.

I looked back inside, "Because I don't want Ray to be in fear just because he's going to become stronger, and more pain resistant. You'll need to teach him how to avoid major conflicts as he grows up. At least until certain issues blow over. I don't want people to think that he's a transgenic and gets taken from you. If his photo gets into the system White could be down here in just a few days time." She nodded her head seeing the possibilities. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Her promise had me feeling more assured as Dalton and I walked away from the house and down the street. "So where to now?" he asked handing Eve to me. "Now we go to a computer chat room. I need to get this sound file over to Dix ASAP." Dalton looked to me, "Why didn't we just have her send us down the sound?" I tapped the back of his head, "Cause you think she'd be able to figure out how to use this recorder let alone make sure its sent PRIVATELY to our own servers?"

He nodded, "Got it." He went back to walking. We got to a café after taking a cab ride for a good twenty minutes. Sitting down I used our own back channel system to get in. I was once again thankful for Manticore training us on how to hack without being traced. If White was monitoring the lines in anyway – even if Dix assured me he couldn't – my abilities would prevent it anyways.

Grabbing my cell I dialed Alec, "You never called." Was his abrupt slightly angered response, "Yeah sorry once we landed we went straight to the place. Your guys not going to be there past that exact time tomorrow so we needed to hurry up and get it." He huffed, "From now on call me. I was seconds away from sending in another team to retrieve you." I could hear his fingers tapping in the back round.

_That little…he was really ready to send out another team to bring us back home…how sweet and utterly annoying…_ "Relax you can call off the hounds were fine. And so are the babies." I smiled back. Even if he couldn't see it he could hear it in my voice, "You got Ray's voice?" he asked, "Yeah sending the file through our channel. Once it's sent use it and make the exchange with White. We'll be on our way in just a few minutes. I promise." And I didn't like to make promises and NOT keep them.

I still felt bad to this day that I told Case I'd get his mom back from the 'Evil King' who had held us all captive at one point. I still hadn't had the balls to call up his father to tell him the truth…that his wife was dead…that Cases mother was murdered by a grubby pawed Renfro…Ray's survival in this was a promise to his own mom that I would make sure he stayed safe.

Even if he didn't know staying away from daddy was for his own good. "Okay. See you tomorrow night. I love you." He said, "See you then to, and hey…" stupid prego hormones, "I love you too, with all my heart." I said it low feeling people watching me around the café. 'I think we should go.' Dalton's military signals coming in loud and clear, we had an audience, "Got to go." I hung up.

File sent, I shoved the recording into the back pocket of my jeggings as I stood up to leave. Eve in my arms we walked out in onto the busy streets looking for another taxi. I felt it before I saw it, the robbery that was taking place two storefronts away. One of the robbers had a black bag, more than likely full of cash, as he ran. As I was a thief in my days I was noting how wrong he was doing it.

He started to run in our direction, "Get out of my way or I will shot!" he screamed in angry panic waving the gun in our general direction. "You've got to be kidding me…" I groaned in annoyance. _You've just publically threatened to shot a pregnant woman, how stupid can you be?!_ I failed to see the look in Dalton's face as the man started to run closer to us.

If Alec were here there's no telling what his highly protective hormones would have had him do. Apparently Dalton already had an idea though. I dodged in record time but Dalton wasn't having it. With speed and grace born from perfect practice, he nailed the guy with a severe upper cut before slamming the burly guy down to the ground. He looked weary before looking up.

"You lazy, little half assed moron! Any dick in town can pull a gun on someone and call it a day. You don't know the first thing 'bout robbing someone." And just for effect I kicked him in the stomach and grumbled, "Moron can't even rob right." Now for anyone whose anyone seeing a burly guy get taken down by a teenager, less than 16 whom didn't even look like he was hyped up on anything, wasn't something people ignored.

We had everyone's eyes on us. The man himself groaned in agony. The hit just enough to stun him, preventing him from getting up to fast "Damn bro, you've been working out." I complimented. Dalton looked around. _It worked with my friends a few years ago…why not now?_ This was why not now. The transgenic scare was out and about and it seemed had reached here as well. "Great…" I spat sarcastically.

"Um Max what do we do now?" seeing the angered, hateful, glaring looks we were receiving from everybody. "Take a page from the 'smart book', we fall back." the moment we started to back up everyone started to come out at us. "We need to find a safe place, FAST!" I screeched as we started to run – now blur our way through the alleyways, trying desperately to avoid running into anyone. Rounding the right corner I saw a busy intersection.

Knowing no body would let a prego get run over Dalton and I ran, Eve in my arms down the alleyway and gave only a few seconds of waiting – it was all we could afford - till we ran across the four lane road. Several cars stop and honked horns but we got across nonetheless. "We need help, NOW!" I called HQ, "Dix I need directions back to the airstrip we came from, NOW!" "What happened Max?" he asked worriedly.

I look to Dalton. "We got made, I'll explain later but we need a way out before all of New York becomes aware of a few transgenics roaming about." he started to type, "Okay Max just give me a few so I can get satellite images for you. Try to call off a few hounds if I can." _Great, something to help us out with._ "Good. Dalton, Eve and I are ducking into…" I looked up and used my enhanced sight to see a park sign in the distance. "We'll be in Tremont Park." I respond.

"What should I tell Alec?" he asked. _Damn…_ "Don't. Not yet. He's got the deal with White to work on. Let him get it worked completely out plan wise before you do." _At least he won't have his head compromised before the plan making._ "Okay. Just give me a few minutes and I'll have a route for you." I had no conception of New York's mapping layout, Dix was my one and only way out right now. Dalton and I made a run for it with Eve in my arms_…great, my adventures in babysitting ladies and gents…_

To be continued…


	11. Alena's brief return & flying metal bird

**Recicup**: yup, oh hell is right, and wrenches galor! Dalton needed it anyways.

While I do sense a lose in viewers relax the smut will be returning, I just wanted our couple to experience what it's like to work so much and to realize they aren't immune to the demand of work and other people.

Season 4 ep. 11

We waited in the park for ten minutes before Dix called up again, "Okay got a slight map routed out for you." I furrowed my brows, "Slight?" I questioned, "Well…" _Dix…_I felt like warning with my voice, "The air stripe Alec's guys on isn't actually on any map, the place is technically off grid due to New York's budget cuts. So I can only get you close to it." _Great… just great…._

"Well get me close then by that time Alec will know and he can tell me where his flight buddy is from there." He sighed, "Ah…Max, he kinda - " the phone he was using to talk to me suddenly went speaker on me, "Max!" Alec snapped into the phone_…well shit._ I had to say something, and fast before his temper blew up, "Bitch later, take care of White, Deck and Gem first, THEN you can help me. Till then Dix and I have this." I hoped it would help pacify him.

"If you mess this up…" he warned, but I knew it wasn't directed at me. I could hear the little 'digger' as Dix was designed for, shacking his head to Alec 'yes I will make sure she gets home'. I felt sorry for the poor guy. Alec could be pretty intimidating. Speaker off Dix helped me, "Okay Max, I need the three of you to start heading to 3rd Ave at the end of Tremont Park. From there you'll make a left turn to Crotona Park north." I was wondering, "Dix?" I asked.

"What Max?" he clicked on the computer, "How far away is this airstrip?" "Ah…less than 15 miles away. Your only problem might hit when you get to the end." I narrowed my eyes even if he couldn't see me. I never realized how difficult it was to hold Eve in my arms while handling a cell phone, "Why will I hit a problem?" I asked, "Cause the air stripe is near the heart of New York." _Fucking perfect._

I looked down at Eve, "If I didn't have Eve in my arms you'd have a few nasty words said right about now. Where to from there?" I asked dismissing my earlier comment, "Take it to Carter Ave, and make a left till you hit the expressway above you. From there you'll need to take a taxi and use it to get you over the river going down the expressway and it'll lead you right up to the air stripe." _I should know the area from there…_ "Thanks Dix, anything else and I'll call." I hung up.

I looked to Dalton, "Follow me." we walked the mile-ish there till we came to the expressway as Dix described. I gave Eve to Dalton to hold while I flagged down a cab at a pub near the expressway. Once one of them stopped I gave them the directions of where we were going. The ride gave my feet a chance to relax while I was wondering how Gem had managed to do the trek from the Manticore site all the way to a half a mile from TC while at full term pregnant.

I was going to have to give her kudos for that one. Nearly ten minutes had passed, the cabbie hadn't tried to conversation at all which was a shocker but we didn't mind. The less chances of needing to talk the better the cabbie wouldn't look twice at us again. I then discovered that while Seattle's traffic was bad, New York's was a bitch to deal with even on the expressway.

Now we sat in the cab for another twenty minutes. _I needed to go pee badly!_ This waiting was getting worse too. I hadn't even thought about it before we left the café nearly an hour ago! Trying to figure out timing here, "Hey does this traffic look like its letting up any time soon?" I asked the cabbie, "Nope." He answered and put on the radio. For a moment I thought he was trying to ignore me when I heard what the radio was saying.

"Two wounded and another severely hurt on the express way up near west 125th Street." I looked up, "That's just over there." I looked out the window, zoomed my eyes in to see the wreckage ahead of us. The cabbie couldn't see it but with my vision it was cake. I sat back in the seat, "Is there anywhere around here with a bathroom?" I asked, not caring that I was asked to use a toilet.

He pointed to the left of us, "There might be something over there. But you'd have to get off the expressway and it'll be a bitch to get back on." he laughed at his own choice of words. I looked at the cash in my pocket. I had sixty dollars to my name right now, twenty of it got us this far… "How much to go down there for me to use a bathroom then find another way to get to where we need to go to?" the look on his face answered me. I rolled my eyes_…however much I have…what a dick…_

I knew it wasn't going to take my full $60 so I figured if I could get him to drop us off down there we could just walk the rest of the way. It was less than five minutes…ish now. We weren't due to be at the plane till tomorrow at this time so I wasn't going to rush to the point of going into labor to early. The cabbie shrugged his shoulders without a care and got off the expressway.

Several others followed but didn't follow us to the restaurant we were dropped off at. I handed him the twenty. "See you." I said as Dalton shut his door and came around to help pull me up with Eve in his arms. The driver pulled away. We went inside to find a couple of patrons sitting down watching the news footage. That could be potentially bad…but when nothing surfaced for a few minutes I tugged on Dalton's sleeve. "Keep an eye on Eve, I'm using the bathroom." He handed her back to me.

"Then you might wanna change Eve to." _Oh god…I forgot about that…_sighing I took her back and went to the rest room. I didn't know how to make this work. I had to go badly but I couldn't just leave Eve to tend to herself. Grabbing the little blanket I sat her down on the ground in the stall I was in so I could go pee. _I hope no one says anything about my lack of parenting skills right now…_

Thankfully no one came in so I didn't worry too much about her. Getting up I got her from the ground and put her on the changing table which is apparently standard for most places these days. Pulling out the diaper bag I fumbled with what the hell I was supposed to do. _There is powder to put on…right?_ I questioned to myself. The baby book that Alec got me talked about the baby in the womb not about how to take care of it outside the womb! I felt so out of my expertise.

I wanted to call Alec since he was about to be a dad to but he was busy with the mission plans AND he had no clue. "But Dalton does." I surmised out loud. Taking Eve with me I peaked out of the bathroom and spotted him, "Dalton!" my mini transgenic shout caught his ears but no one else's, "Get in here now…" I ordered and I rarely ordered this teen around, so he knew to come.

Sneaking his way around a multitude of people he slipped into the ladies room, "Ah Max I'm not to sure I should be in here…" of course he was weary of it, it was the woman's bathroom, "Buck up and get your ass over here. I've never changed a diaper before and you're going to help me." I snapped back, "Sides no one else is here and I have NO training in this area." He sighed before guiding me along.

_Is it bad that I'm getting help on how to change a babies diaper from a barely there 15-16 year old kid?_ I couldn't even get to close without my own stomach bumping into the changing table. Eve was having fun though. I'll have to tell Gem to ease up on this teen here, he knows what he's doing. Once she was changed we packed everything back up and cautiously headed back out. Managing to avoid most of the crowd I got halted as I heard my name, with much distain.

I looked back stunned to see who I saw, "Last I saw you were on your way to Portland." I remark trying to gently nudge Dalton out the door with Eve. She looked kind of pissed off, "Last time I saw you, YOU cost me nearly $20,000. Let it fly out the sliding door of a train." She snapped very effectively back. But she wasn't the only one who could snap, "You helped to murder an innocent man, your own **father**." I snapped back with equal fever. A few people noticed our conversation so she started to walk away.

_Good now we can leave._ We got out the doors only to be stopped again by her, "You think you can do that without pay back, bitch?" _not now!_ "Sorry but we don't have time for this. We have a flight to catch." I moved to walk past her when I saw a taller man step out from beside her. Not big and burly but tall, lanky, with broad shoulders, and_…did I mention tall?_

"Let me guess you're the boyfriend." I stated more than asked. His attire was similar to hers, beat up and broke down. _Much like the small time restaurant we just walked out of…_I know this isn't going to end well. "You really want to do this? In public, in the day light, with people mulling about?" _how stupid could the bitch be?_ She looked around, "You owe me for that money." She stated.

I scrunched up my face to her, "I don't owe you anything. That was blood money. You wanna know something?" I asked. She folded her arms, her boyfriend looked bored with all of this, "The guy that put you back in touch with your father again, your dad gave him a parting gift, hell I can recite the whole thing still. I felt so bad for your father I really wanted to go to Portland where you're supposed to be and nail you for it." I just had no evidence to put claim to.

"Your dad was so excited to see you that night. Had dinner ready and everything. He was going to ask you to go away with him, start a fresh." She took a step back as if in disbelief, "He gave your contact guy information on a bad guy the very one you were paid to find your father." She opened her mouth but no words could form, "He had proof that that man had killed a Seattle DA, he was sitting on it all that time out of concern for your safety." I snapped out at long last.

This Alena bitch was going to hear what I had to say, "He wanted you to leave with him so you could be safe. And yet here it was all this time it was him that needed to be safe from you…oh the irony…" I smirked out angrily at her. She huffed in anger but before her initial retort could come out a news bulletin came distracting her, her boyfriend and both myself and Dalton. The feed was given of two 'suspected transgenics' with a possible kidnapped child that took down a grown man.

While most of it was true – obvious not the kidnapping part – the real hurt was from the sketches of myself and Dalton, "These two were seen fleeing the scene with an infant in tow." _Well fuck a duck…_this was getting better and better. Now we really had to lay low and avoid being seen, dark alleyways anyone? We turned around to see the gleam of vengeance on Alena's face. "You wouldn't…not to a preg - " she yelled out, "Hey here they are!" Dalton and I blurred before anyone could turn their heads.

We made it around a corner, "Okay I guess she would…" I mumbled off irritated. "What do we do now Max?" our faces were now on TV screens so we couldn't take regular streets, not ones with nearby TV's anyways, "We lay the hell low and call Dix." I gave Eve to Dalton as we rounded another corner making sure to cover up our faces and hid our barcodes. Taking my cell out I heard the answer, "How close are you?" it was Alec's trying to be calm voice. _At least he wasn't bitching…yet…_

"We got made…again…" _talk about holding a grudge…and it was her fault!_ "I've got an idea. How do the sewers sound to you?" I didn't care I just wanted to get both kids to the plane and get both kids home. "Sounds good. I just need an entrance and an exit that'll get me there in record time." We started to look for manhole covers that weren't in the center of the streets.

Around the corner from west 125th where you're at there should be Broadway Street. I want you to make a right and a block down there should be an entrance. Go." I didn't bother to argue we needed to exit from the streets where we could be made. We walked the several blocks – correction the near half a mile – to the corner before we rounded it and spotted in the distance the entrance.

Not bothering to call up again at this point I figured to wait until we were safety down there before – wait…what was Alec doing at Dix's spot when he was suppose to be working on White's deal bit. I called, "You in there yet?" he asked, "Not yet – why the hell aren't you working on the mission?" I snipped out. We couldn't afford for White to find out the truth and kill Gem – Deck I was on the fence about but we did care and like Gem, she was good peoples.

"Mission's planned out. We've got a day before we leave for it." _Wait!_ "What do you mean the meeting isn't till - " Alec sweetie that he is did that 'abababaa' thing again, "Don't worry I've got it covered. I called White up again after Dix made the tape mix bit." _Are you…_ "You told him to meet you there tomorrow instead." I confirmed while pinching the bridge of my nose, "We need to do this fast that way there's less chance of his killing off our friends." His being right was getting on my nerves.

Either that or it was my own situation that was, "Fine do it. But please for the love of god make sure everything goes smoothly." I was seriously hoping to be there when Alec and them made the exchange, be on the com's with them…I guess not, "When you get down to the sewers call back. Dix is mapping out a route for you so there's no chance of interference." _Well that's good._

"Talk to you later." I hung up. "So where to now?" Dalton asked. Over there, the sewers are our ticket out of here, as nasty as that sounds." I grumbled in annoyance. Reaching it we looked around and scanned for any passerby's or curious people who could report us in. Not seeing anything at first we started to fuss with the manhole cover. Then something in the distance caught my hearing.

I stopped Dalton from moving the cover since seeing a 15-year-old kid move a cover that usually takes two men to do would be a tad suspicious. The next set of sounds I heard prompted my next words, "We need cover. Now." I knew those sounds anywhere. When you've been on the run as long as I have you can tell the 'tell – tail' signs of cop cars coming forward. Not bothering to figure out why they were coming this way_…could be completely unrelated…_but either way we needed to bail…and fast.

Grabbing Dalton we ran from the manhole cover just in time as a squad car came up, sirens blaring and all. Out of the street we took a few different turns to avoid the cops patrolling the different areas. However it also ended with us lost now. _Fuck!_ I wanted to mutter out, but I wasn't trying to spout negative words like that while my baby was in the womb. He or she could hear it all. "There!" Dalton pointed to a set of train tracks leading further towards the airports.

It wasn't exactly where we needed to go but the trains would help us in speed so we took our chances and ran for them…well I wobble – ran. I felt bad knowing that a 15 year old X6 was running faster than me, but considering I was pregnant…I was willing to let the decrease in speed slide. Running up the walkways Dalton slipped his spare change into the turn style as we bounded – squeezed – our way through the people there to slip through the sliding door.

Walking a little bit through the throng of people we finally found a car of the train that wasn't completely occupied. The few people in there seemed to be either minding their own business or asleep. Finally we could rest while the train did the 'walking' for us. "I think we might be in trouble Max…" Dalton's low words flew by me. I felt tired from the day's journey already. Eve was thankfully still in her wrap around that I had seen Gem sport with her in.

The contraption allowed for her to stay clung to me, wrapped around my neck or Dalton's neck while running. Though she was now getting a bit big for the thing. Second generation X5 speedy growth…I thought to myself. Unhooking the contraption from my neck I saw that Eve was wide-awake and looked ready to cry. The events having her to shocked to cry out before hand, and now that things seemed to be calmed down she was starting up the water works.

"Oh no please don't cry." I begged the tyke. Taking her out of the sling I held her firmly as she balled her eyes out. The few passengers seeing that there was a crying baby on board started to migrate to another boxcar. "Try this." Dalton pulled out a stuffed pink fuzzy toy. Its resemblance was lost to me but the moment he waved in front of her face the crying ceased. I looked to him in shock, "How in the hell do you know so much?!" I couldn't believe it.

_Gem owed Dalton a serious raise for taking care of this baby!_ A few rumblings here and there indicated a lot of people coming from both directions. Using my advanced sight I saw a group of men coming in. Not po po's but black open vested guys with anger in their features. _This isn't…happening…_I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. _Please let them pass through without fault…_I let out a mental anguish seeing Dalton's eyes at the guys coming from the opposing sides.

_Why can't we get home safely? Without mobs chasing us?_ I asked myself… "Max what do we do?" Dalton asked. Only it was a question one would ask a friend, no this was his 'ma'am what do we do now ma'am voice. As a commander I needed a 'safe evac' for both him and Eve out of this place. "Give my head a minute to process possible egress routes." The boxcar we were in had no people in it now thanks to Eve's screams that Dalton had made die down.

Less worry of civilians…but the two sets of guys coming towards us were blocking both entrance and exit points. The only other option was to try and shove Dalton off to safety through the sliding down but I wasn't doing that with the train going as fast as it was. It would do more harm than good. "There are no egress routes at this point. Let's just see how this plays out." he looked at me hopelessly.

"Relax Dalton I won't let anything happen to you or Eve." My face and tone both conveyed my promise. He nodded though still weary. "Sometimes you've got to let the idiots fight it out so you can reap in the spoils." He arched his own brow. "Does it ever work?" he asked as the guys from the area we had been watching the past thirty seconds came into our boxcar. "We're about to find out."

He looked to me with slight fear. After all X6 or not, even he wasn't so sure he could take down eight-ish from one end and ten-ish guys from the other end out with a pregnant X5 female. When both sets of what I had now deem as street thugs entered the boxcar we were in we slunk as closest to the edges as possible to avoid conflict. We'll I did, my inner cat and soldier telling me to protect both babies, within and out of the womb as the guys duked it out.

Dalton hadn't thought to do the same. Before I could tell him one group began to talk, "The hell's yo' punk ass's doing on our train man?" okay he looked pissed, "Well yo' train my man is in our territory." _Bad move there. First off your crap talk is only enraging the thugs further and secondly you trying to talk like them, was failure in and of itself._ "The next stop coming up yo' asses is leaving in body bags." The idiot gang didn't back down only stepped up to the plate...so to speak.

"Is that so?" they walked forward as did the other side. Once again I pinched the bridge of my nose, "This isn't happening…their going to kill each other." I groaned out only loud enough for Dalton to hear, "Yeah and attempt to kill us in the process." He muttered out just the same. "We need to get out of here." Though we were highly trained and skilled it was too many guys, in a small-enclosed space. The risk of severely hurting someone was far too great. That wasn't our objective.

We have no weapons, they do, were trying our damndest to avoid exposure to our kind so it makes it kind of hard to beat them all down. "We could wipe the floor with over half of them." Dalton said in low tones. Muttering back over I replied, "That maybe but what part of 'tactical exposure' did you forget at Manticore?" glancing over I saw the look of worry that he'd disappointed his CO.

_Great now he's worried about remaining a good soldier in the eyes of his idol…_ "Look over the years I've worked hard myself to forget all about what Manticore's taught us but there are something things that no matter how hard you can't and **shouldn't** - as much as I want to protest that part – forget about. Their training is going to help us in getting out of here with hopefully no casualties." _hopefully…_

However the two groups kept expanding, we weren't getting out of here without getting caught up in the mix. They moved towards each other in a fighting stance. I grabbed Dalton by the jacket on his shoulder indicating to climb over the seats towards me so we would be a seat closer towards that door. We needed to 'evac' without causing a scene towards ourselves. He slowly started to move but only as the guys did. Not wanting to move when they weren't might allow them to catch our movements.

The men advanced on each other giving us more ample room to leave the area. But all hell broke loose when the guys no longer advanced…they fuckin' jumped each other. It gave us the go ahead to crawl as fast as humanly possible over the remaining seats and not get nailed with a knife blade or any other weapon they might have been carrying. We were four seats away when a slippery – my guess is someone's left over wet spot – substance caused Dalton to loose his footing on one of the seats.

His reflexes prevented him from getting caught on a blade mid throw from one guy to another but it didn't prevent him from landing on the dirty – not to mention full of hooded, thugged out punks – floor and trying to avoid getting killed in the cross fire. It was like watching him try to survive getting accidentally bitten in the middle of a fuckin' feeding frenzie. I lent my hand out to try and help but other than reaching out beyond human capabilities I was going to have to do something more drastic.

Hopefully these guys would stop trying to kill each other if they saw a pregnant woman entering the fray. It was the only way to avoid being exposed and avoid letting Dalton get accidentally stomped on or worse. I screeched out, "Hey!" before I slid from the seat I was currently crawling over and down onto the floor. Many "Whoas!" were heard all around as the fighting was slowly stopping.

Dalton himself looked all around and finally a gang member noticed he had Dalton's jacket in his hands not the other gang members. "What the…?" he was stunned. Dalton just shrugged his jacket back on before slowly getting up. Not wanting his quick movements to trigger any jumpy impulses any of the guys might have. "What the hell are you doing here lady?" one member asked holding another man in his grasp. The knife to his throat inches from severing his trachea.

Making myself remember that I had a baby and a teens safety to ensure I blocked the mans image from my memory, "My brother and I are getting off this train." I told them, not ask, told, "Unless you want a pregnant woman's blood on your hands." I walked forward several steps. Everybody with a weapon backed away at least two feet and held their blades or weapons of choice back to avoid any injury.

"That's what I thought." I kicked my left leg out, knocking a knife from another guy's hands. I grasped it as Dalton clutched a hand around my arm, "Max lets go, we don't need that." He urged. Knowing it was tactically stupid to egg them on while we were in the clear of a free way out. I turned to the man with a knife at his throat before hiding the knife from view.

Dalton and I started to walk out avoiding the members that were looking at us. When we were in the clear, just as our opened path was closing up I shouted, "Fairs fair!" I tossed the knife to the guy who had one aimed at his trachea before Dalton and I bolted from the boxcar. "That was close. Though we could have - " I gave Dalton a look to melt ice. He gulped slightly.

"Unless you want to explain to Alec how you slipped from your position on the seat and fell into the fray where his pregnant mate had to save you're ass I'd shut up about taking them on. Or do you want to tell him how you wanted to take on TWO different gangs at once while trying to protect his pregnant mate and your CO?" he shook his head 'no' and without another word we waited till the next stop let us off.

Back into the streets we saw another manhole cover. Once we were within range we jogged up to it. Eve needed to eat again and though the best place wasn't here I was more than willing to bet the sewers was still a good option for a few moments of rest as I feed the munchkin. I figured as soon as we were safety down in there I could feed her and calm her down.

Evening was fast approaching, our only luck had been that Ray had been easy to get to, and that our ride wasn't due there till tomorrow. We still had 19 hours before we had to worry bout missing it. Once we checked around to be sure we hadn't been tailed or worse spotted, we slipped the cover off as he went in first to help guide me in. Pull the cover back on I remarked, "And I thought the Seattle sewers systems were bad…" _I didn't think it was possible but…New York's smelled worse!_

Walking towards the first junction I called them back up again, "Safe in the sewers, though we are a little further away I need a way from here that leads to the air stripe." I said before they even had a chance to answer the call, "Tell us which junction you're at Max." I relayed the junction off and waited for Dix's hacking to get me out. Grabbing some more formula from the backpack, I feed Eve along the way as we walked through some splashing water and eventually getting through the maze of the sewers.

We traveled through dozens and dozens of junctions and passageways throughout the sewers before we finally made it to the last one. "Finally." I commented putting the now empty formula bottle away and burping Eve over my shoulder. "This place reeks." Dalton grossed, putting his arm over his nose to attempt to keep out the pungent air. No use he pulled his arm down.

Looking down however he spotted something he stepped in, "I hope that's sludge." He complained looking at the crap he was wiping off of his boots against the sewer wall. I sincerely hoped it was to. No doubt whatever crept around down here was either four legged or homeless. Either way sludge was better than actual poo. "I think it is sludge." I surmised. He agreed.

Though I think it was for more of his stomachs sake than anything. Seconds later I heard a splash coming from behind me. Dalton's mild swearing brought my attention to the mess now behind me. Eve had spit up a small portion of her formula. "Thanks Eve…" I heard Dalton utter as I watched him look for something not sludge related to wipe the splatter from his jeans.

Finding the remnants of a piece of cloth, or what was a cloth, he wiped it away, "Come on we have to keep moving. Our stop isn't here and time is still flying by." We needed to move. I didn't want to be in the sewers all night long. "Yeah well you try to get the scent of sludge from reaching your nose. God this place is bad. I don't recall our sewers being like this." He commented.

"Not all of them are. The tunnels we have are hardly used by the city due to budget cuts years back. But when the rainfall comes those tunnels can get seriously flooded. On the other hand, the other tunnel we don't use are filled with all sorts of fun smells. Believe me when it comes to crap and bad smells we got lucky with Seattle." As bad as that sounds…hell at this point even Eve had begun to cry from the stench.

After having calmed her down with a little milk – that somehow had miraculously had managed not to get hit, damaged or stolen since our little trip - and a wrap to keep her face hidden from the scent – not that it did much – we finally found our ticket home, well our last passage way to the ladder to our street of choice. It would lead us right across from the air stripe. Luckily it had a motel less than 50 feet from it – convenient – so we were able to get a room.

That's where the last of our funds went, $40 buck for the cheapest motel room near the air stripe. It was $60 but the clerk gave us a break since we were leaving the same time the next day AND I was pregnant. It helped a little. Even the sleazy clerk couldn't refuse a prego and her little bro when he hadn't had any customers at all. I went to lay down on the bed when I felt some dampness to it. Getting up I pulled the first layer away. It looked damp. Soon went another layer.

Now the damp stain was wider. I flipped off ever cover on the bed to discover, the mass of the bed was wet. "I don't even want to know." I backed away. Luckily the motel had carpets so we put our jackets down on the floor and slept. Well Dalton and Eve slept. My shark DNA didn't let me get much sleep. That added to the hopes that we wouldn't be discovered before we were due to leave.

After five hours of sleep that I managed to score Dalton and Eve woke up. We slept the next four hours waiting for time to go by before a half an hour before we were due we left to avoid getting the knock from management. Turning in the key we set off for the air stripe. Doors locked on all sides, even the giant double doors used to open the hanger for the plane, I realized that either he was attending to business inside and didn't want any intrusions or he wasn't there.

Either way we needed in. I backed up a little bit to try and find an entrance anywhere around the building. Seeing the corner of a ladder on the side of the building we needed to get into I shifted Eve in my arms in the sling once again before motioning to Dalton to follow me. Hoping that there was something to land on or use as a way of getting down

once we got in we started to climb the ladder.

"Is this safe for you?" kid probably didn't know what was safe for a female transgenic, I didn't know what was safe for a female transgenic and I was one. "Doesn't matter, my abilities will prevent me from falling. Sides I wouldn't go up or into something unless I knew with certainty that my training and reflexes couldn't hold up." I assured him as we climbed. "But just the same…" I stopped looking down at him. He looked up, "Don't tell Alec. He's a bit over protective." He nodded.

"I've noticed." His response had me cracking a smile. Getting to the top we found a large metal window opening_…probably used as a cheap air vent for the place…_I surmised as we slowly climbed through it. However there was one slight problem. There was only a set of building beams – our training and reflexes – keeping us from falling from the top of the hanger which was actually taller than it seemed.

Looking down I figured we were more like three stories up, so even with our advanced healing it wouldn't look the greatest for us. Sure a few broken bones for Dalton but for me…it wasn't a possibility I wanted to think on. Sure my reflexes would take the impact in my legs but how would the added weight of my stomach work on stretching? Not to mention what would happen to Eve.

Gem would never forgive me – **I** would never forgive myself! Eve though just seemed to be having a blast – for the most part - these last few hours. Still the thought of any disruptions that could potentially hurt the babies or me…I don't want to even think about it anymore. Sliding my shoes onto the beam I looked down at all corners of the place using my enhanced vision and didn't see anybody around.

Grateful for the cat within me I walked quietly and quickly across the support beams with Dalton on my figurative and literal tail. "Max how are you getting down? I can jump around till I get down but your not exactly best equipped to doing so." He asked me as I made it to the end. Seeing the cut out for a ventilation shaft in the ceiling of the office that was inside I slipped through there. "See no chances of getting hurt." I answered his earlier question.

Though I wasn't too crazy about Dalton's comment I could get back into the swing of things, it was just going to take some extra training was all. After he slid through we silently walked down the stairs to look for the pilot. The office itself had been empty safe for a few papers lingering around. Walking around I was tempted to call out the guys name when I figured it might be best to have the element of surprise on this one, which is also why I put a hand to Dalton's mouth to shut him up before he could talk.

Giving him silent commands I told him to take Eve and just check around a few areas while I checked the most used areas of the inside of a hanger. The second office that was off in another corner had caught my interest, but more so it was the sounds of more than one person in the office with him. Sneak and creeping up to the door I listened in, "Look fella's I understand that you need the money but I wont get the other half till the broad and the kid's show back up so my guy can pay me."

From the sounds of it our pilot owes money to some loan sharks and we were his last payday. "We're done Ericson. It's just not worth it anymore." Now the pilot sounded desperate. His heartbeat was now going twice as fast seeing that his life was about to be snuffed. "We'll just have to take this loose. It's better than loaning hard earned money to a deadbeat pilot who can't stop spending money in all the wrong places. You have a problem, but were going to remedy that."

I heard a click. I knew that click. It was the sound of the safety being flipped off. My inner soldier demanded I go and save him from being capped but my instincts to protect my child out weighted that heavily right now. I froze. My body refused to let me go and save him, preferring to protect the young baby growing within and Eve that Dalton was currently holding.

The sound of the gunshot was deafening. I closed my eyes at what just happened of what I could have prevented. The immobility of my body started to dissipate and none to later as the gunman who had let his guard down came walking out of the door I had just pressed my ear into. I had no time to blur without being seen. He looked at me as if ready to start spouting off words till he saw my stomach. "Hey ah Eddie!" he called back to the other man in the room.

The other guy came out. While the gunman was around five foot ten, the other one was shorter and fatter, if the jelly roll around his stomach was any indication, "Sorry to bother you guys but we were looking for our ride out of the city. He was suppose to meet us here." I played dumb, pretending I hadn't heard anything. The shorter stubby one smiled, "Why we can give you a lift sweetheart." I hardly doubted I would want him piloting the plane…ever.

"You're a pilot to?" I asked him, fake surprise. He smiled, "Who said anythin' bout flyin'? I was talking bout giving you a ride state side." If I hadn't just heard everything I'd heard I would actually think he was being a sweet and generous guy. He looked to be it to. What a façade he had…however Dalton came jogging around the corner with Eve in his arms, "Hey Max what's going on? I thought I heard…" he saw the men outside now talking to me.

"Oh so you heard the door open up?!" _please agree so we can skip on out of here without getting into a brawl…_he saw it but they still connected the dots. The stumpy one had a whole new eye to him now. "So you heard everything huh?" _shit!_ I relaxed from the innocent front I had on myself. "We won't tell if you don't." I told him. He seemed weary of my statement.

"Sorry can't take that chance." He went to reach for me, presumably to take with since he probably didn't want to kill a pregnant woman, but my reflexes reacted without my consent. I grabbed the gun and in a lightening fast move that would have made even Deck proud, pulled the pin keeping the slid on it before I pulled the slide off with my other hand.

They looked to me dumb founded. He still tried to shot the gun but by now Dalton had put Eve down in a safe place before blurring over and kicking the gun from his hand and knocking him down and out. The stubby one went to reach for his own gun. Twisting his wrist back, it snapped causing a cry to come from him as the gun he'd been reaching for dropped to the ground. I kicked it away as I grabbed him by the neck and rammed my elbow right into his face. He was out fast than the flick of a light bulb.

"Now what?" Dalton asked going back get Eve as he dismantled the other gun tossed aside from stumpy. "Now we call Alec. Our pilots dead and we have no way else of getting home without running into state border patrol." New York may not have had sectors but the state border patrol was like going through a countries border. New York residents traded in one necessity for another.

"Like we didn't have enough problems on the way." I muttered in irritation before grabbing my phone and dialing. I didn't care bout the men down on the ground I just cared about getting Dalton and Eve safety home, safety behind TC's gates. The phone rang three times causing me to becoming edgy and a bit irritated sounding. "Dix get Alec on the phone!"

The last number I had been calling was in fact the one to TC so I didn't bother going down the 'last call' list to find Alec's number. "What's wrong – you should be there by now!" he said hurriedly. "The pilot's dead." I heard mild cursing in the back round before his voice returned, "Crap…. double crap. How?!" _Don't have time for this._ "Forget that, I need some else, maybe a friend of his to help me?" _anything at this point._

"There isn't anyone else. Let me think…" I didn't say anything hoping my silence would help. "What about you Alec? Don't you have a pilot's license from your Manticore day's." Dix's voice filtered through the phone. "You can fly?!" I was shocked, "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I snapped into the phone. "Cause you would have thought I was boasting or something." damn once again he's right.

"Forget that can you direct me home?" _I could fly…right?_ "Max the last plane I flew was a military - " I cut him off, "I don't care what type I just need a damned quick tutorial flight training. You can help me through this. I need your help Alec." I hated to sound needy but I had no other form of transportation out of New York without going the 'pitch fork' route.

"I can help you but you need and I mean LISTEN to EVERYTHING I say. This isn't riding your bike or jacking a car this is a freaking plane." Swallowing the automatic snap billowing in my throat I replied, "I kinda got how important this was when the news started to broadcast our faces." I tried to make it sound as 'I get it' without the added snap as possible.

"Then listen closely, you'll need the keys. Get them then get the giant doors for the plane open." Doing as he asked with Dalton's help, we got everything needed set up. The next few steps were swift and quick. We jumped into the pilot and co – pilot's seats. "Okay were in the cock pit, I guess. Need to know what to hit and when to hit it." I put the key in as instructed.

_Oh god please let the work please let me be able to fly these two innocents kids home safely…I may not be a believer but if this plane landed safety I would seriously consider there being a presence out there._ "Alec…?" I questioned, "What next?" he sighed, "The radio receivers on the sides that look like giants head phones with a mouth piece, put them on. You'll need them." he instructed.

Putting them on I gave Alec the frequency so he and Dix could talk to me through the radio and not by cell. "Now please for the sake of all of you listen to my instructions carefully, this isn't changing a battery on your bike." I looked at the board of switches in front of me, "Yah think?" I spat sarcastically. Choosing to ignore it he started instructing me. He guided me through the next several steps, telling me which switches to turn on and what to look for on the radar.

"Okay you'll be up in the air soon. The plane should be facing the double doors you just opened." The question in his statement was hidden, "Yep, ready, willing and able here." I added. I could hear a mumble of something even my transgenic hearing couldn't pick up on before Alec's voice popped back on, "You will have another communication coming through, not from us, we can't jam the signal without it being reported." _What?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "If we jam the radio signal air flight control will demand that you land till they find out who you are. They don't allow any unauthorized personal in the air. Regulations. So when they call you just tell them that the previous pilot is down and you're flying. When they ask what experience you have tell them you've piloted F-16's, F-18's, military air crafts, they'll stay off your back and just keep an eye on you." My eyes bugged out before I could gain control of them.

"Okay…" after nearly ten minutes and a lot of temperature and pressure checks, we were successfully – rockily - in the air. "Okay Dix is hacking into Seattle's air flight terminal systems to get your VOR numbers and approach vectors." I shut my eyes in mild panic annoyance, grateful that Dalton was with Eve in the back. He couldn't see one of his leaders about to have a freak out.

"What - " he cut me off, "Max don't argue with me, don't question me now. You're flying a 20 ton steel bird so just listen!" I know he was trying to help but yelling wasn't helping. "Once you get to the destination I help you from there. Dix has got you while you're in the air." Even though the headphones there were off I used my advanced hearing to listen in on the conversation, "I know you're good with your computers and brain power but if even one thing goes wrong your ass becomes a hat."

I heard Alec's threat to the tiny mutant. I almost felt Dix's tension as he spoke up in a now timid voice, "Okay…Max…" I spoke up, "Were good Dix just don't flake out on me or have a weak moment. I need you." He signed, "Hey listen Alec's just worried. He's got the whole mission with Gem and Deck. I know he trusts you or else he WOULDN'T have left."

Not hearing anything I spoke up again. "Dix you still there?" he gave a slight chuckle. "Oh sorry, I was nodding my head instead of responding." I smiled. "Let's beat this bitch…" I mutter out. _I hope this works cause ah…I have no experience in flying these big birds._


	12. new arrival & pregnant, not disabled

**Recicup:** yup, hopefully you'll enjoy this one to.

**takewhatchaget (Guest)**: thanks for your fandom with the series here. I know I've had, and still do have my own fanfic addictions. Some completed, some still a WIP, hopefully said authors will continue on. One fanfic being 'basketball affair' I hope she returns to continue it.

**Smut **chapter here people. Be warned! If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see incorporated even in their bedroom PM me! lol!

Season 4 ep.12

Max's POV

I felt for Dix I really did but now was not the time to be questioning himself. I needed him to be focused. "Dix please don't flake out on me. Have you hacked into Seattle's terminal yet?" I asked him trying to maintain my temper, "Yeah, just locked onto it. You know their security firewalls are a joke. I should, ha, report it." His attempt at humor had me pursing my lips into a fine line.

"It's a joke - " he tried to say. I snapped, "I know its a joke just please help me out!" my grip on the controls were tight and I knew my muscles were gonna hurt once unclenched my hands. "Just, joke later and help now." I tried to amend my earlier blow by just hoping that he'd get the hint, "Just keep going in your direction. You're doing fine Max you just need to relax. If you want you can even put the plane on auto pilot to help out." telling me where the button was I was able to let go of the controls.

Incredibly shaking for an X5 the fear and adrenaline was racing like fire through my veins. Throughout the next few hours I turned the direction very little with Dix's route. I knew I'd be approaching the runway soon it was only a matter of time now. Twenty minutes later the cloudiness cleared. I saw the runway we left off from clear as day. I had to have Dalton at the other set of controls to help me steer her down.

"Okay Max I've got visuals on you now. The runway is being cleared as we speak so be mind full of your speed." _Mind full of my speed…? How fast was I traveling?!_ "It seems like you have a strong tail wind Max. I'd advise you swing around the strip and take the longest one in to clear any nearby buildings." Great… "Wind beneath my wings Dix." I mutter out.

Getting closer I was at least 200 yards away from actually landing. "Okay, lower your landing gear." Hitting the switch we both felt something beneath us moving. I was guessing it was our keen sense of being transgenics that allowed us to feel its movement since I'd never been on a plane before this whole episode. "Got it." I look over to Dalton as he seemed to be slightly panicky, "Hey brace yourself. This might get a little bumpy." He nodded his head in motion.

Thankfully Eve was safety tucked away near our seats in the back. I had made sure Dalton placed her somewhere she couldn't be dislodged and hit something inside. I would never forgive myself if harm came to a child, Gem's daughter no less within my care. "Now what?" I asked, "Well it's going to get bouncy so maintain your control!" his voice rose with his words.

Probably adrenaline pumping through him. We felt the shift and the bounce of the plane beneath us. I spared a slight glance in the back to Eve. Seeing that she was still secured and safe I focused myself on the runway ahead of me. Feeling us hit ground we got all of four seconds past us before Dix's next instructions came through, "Hit the breaks Max!" I slammed the breaks on as hard as I could.

It occurred to me that I might have damaged them by slamming them on so fast but I didn't see enough runway to wait or to ease them down. It wasn't till we passed by a 100 more yards of runway did the plane come to a complete stop. I shut everything down, took the keys out and stepped from the cockpit with Dalton. Taking Eve from her secured holding I hit the switch in the back to open the cargo portion up.

We walked down the leveled piece of steel only to find we had a welcoming crew. At first we were defensive till I recognized a few of the X5's. "Did Dix send you?" I asked shifting Eve as she looked around at the scenery. He shook his head, "No. Alec told us you'd be here within the next 30 minutes." I nodded, "Sorry but we need to go before the LEO's get here." I furrowed my brows. _What type of slang_ – "Law Enforcement Officers." He answered my look.

I nodded again as we were packed into a van. We took off headed back for TC. With traffic it took us a while longer to get back. Once we did the team dispersed. I bit my lip from asking for a progress report. I was home with Eve, Dalton and my own unborn baby fine. I didn't need a recap of what I already knew. Looking at my cell for the time I realized that Alec should have been back here already.

I saw several transgenics and transhumans running down one of the hallways, "Hey what's going on?" I shouted. One turned around to address me, "Alec and the team brought back Gem and Lydecker!" he bounced before I could even utter a response. _Deck was back…_Dalton nearly forgot himself and started to run in that direction. His minor wounds from the mob in New York momentarily forgotten.

He came to a halt before apologizing and helping me by coming back and taking Eve for me. We got into HQ wondering why he was even passing through here. "Why the hell is he even coming by here?" I demanded to a transhuman, I think Kimbo was his name, "The other access way got blocked by a mound of furniture a group was hauling into one of the new buildings." _Great…_

"And there aren't any other access ways to the confinement areas we set up." I muttered to myself. Note to self create other doors for access areas…then again we purposely choose that set up for a reason. So either way if someone tried to escape_…not that anyone had a reason to get locked up…_someone no matter what would see them. "Fine. Where are they now?" I ordered and it was an order. I didn't need nor want Deck running loose up in here.

He maybe a norm but he was a professional ex – military man that had a few tricks up his sleeves still. I didn't want to run any risks where he was concerned. Getting there finally Dalton and I looked at each other before seeing him walking to the confinement cells with Alec and several others on his ass. Gem was with them only now she had her arm slung around another X5. _White…_I already knew he had something to do with her current state of pain.

"Been a long time." I shouted out. All of HQ saw what the cat's had dragged in. Deck was still in handcuffs, and he was sporting a badly colorful bandana across his eyes. I knew Alec was a smart guy. He didn't want Deck to be able to tell where he was. Deck however heard my voice to, "Max?' he questioned as Alec stopped him. He looked back at me to make sure I was okay.

Seeing my slightly disheveled look he held a question in his eyes, "Nothing a shower and

my mate can't fix." Though said lowly only his transgenic hearing caught it. He smiled. I walked up to him, giving Alec a brief kiss, "You are teaching me how to fly and not by radio this time." He smirked, "It worked didn't it? You, Dalton and Eve are safe at home." He took a quick glance to my stomach. I nodded in affirmation. His smug reply caught on with Deck, "494?"

Deck was clearly confused by the light conversation considering his own set of circumstances. I saw something flash through Alec's eyes…right before he took the bandana off. Lydecker shook his head only to meet the eyes of several dozen transgenics and transhumans alike looking right back at him, "Thought you might wanna see how well transgenics and transhumans work together." I furrowed my brows.

"See I remember once a looong time ago about you telling me how due to our genetic differences we'd never be able to work together as a cohesive unit. And here we are. One big happy 'family'." He shoved Deck forward. Not enough to bring him to his knees – though he should have - but ENOUGH to throw Deck off his balance momentarily and enough to making every transgenic and transhuman with a gun automatically get into a defensive position with their guns at the ready.

Everyone there had been meticulously tortured in some form by Deck. And here he was, bound up like the callus dick he was. The only reason he wasn't shaking was probably due to his own military training. I wanted to memorize the look on his face. It became priceless. For once he looked like he had a tinge of fear. Then again even a highly trained man like himself can become weary of so many guns pointed at him with so much hate for him behind them.

Deck regaining his footing. As a caution I saw the few guns that were trained on him tighten. I responded without thinking, "Stand down! There is no need for a weapons discharge." _Especially not in front of the few kids in the room…_a few others looked to me like I was trying to be protective. _Trust me people not even close…_ "It'd be a waist of a good bullet." The coldness was felt waves over.

Even some of the X5's that hated me were smiling in pride at my words, "She's right." The X5 who had been none to nice earlier remarked. His voice cold as well, but the look in his face, spoke of much more painful things than a bullet to come. I almost felt for Deck…almost. Deck must have felt it to since he was now holding up his hands in defense of himself.

"Sides I don't plan on cleaning up **his** blood off the floor." I sneered at the man. He tried to regain control of what his situation seemed to be in. "I understand. It's fine. Go ahead aim, point, your protecting your home on this desolated foundation." He looked around at the condemned area we had salvaged for ourselves. "Just like we used to for you all back at Manticore." I nearly snorted, "You mean the place where Renfro successfully burnt the bitch to the ground?" _Nice try dick weed…_

"I know that must have been painful for most of you…" I cut him off, "Painful. Do you know how many transgenics and transhumans didn't make it? This and the rest that are milling about are all that survived. There are some living abroad but this here is the heart of it all. They made it cause they trusted their instincts to NOT trust the military that tried to kill our brethren." I heard nothing.

The room was silent. Deck went on seemingly ignoring my words, "White told me about this place, hoping I would help him." handle grips on the guns tightened. Only the keen hearing of a transgenic could pick up on it. I looked to Alec to see if he noticed. He looked up but said nothing. "But let me tell you this. Manticore where you ALL came from saved you by making you what you are today."

His words did not help, "You mean making us better?" I snipped out, "You mean giving us traits that half of the world as far as we know hate us for?" he backed down slightly, "Now Max…" I cut him off, "Don't get me wrong I'm all for keeping the human race alive, but to tell us Manticore **saved** us by making us what we are, is complete and utter BS." We heard a few 'Yeahs!' across the room.

"Manticore didn't just save us with our abilities and training, they made us in some peoples books 'enemy number one'." Alec himself was surprised by my words, "And you know what's been even worse is people believing were the enemy when it was YOU and your scientists that are the enemy." Anger spilled out but before I could utter another word Deck spoke again, "I taught you skills and gave you ALL a sense of purpose in this world." His eyes tried to reach a few people out there.

"Yeah we're skillful, thanks for that. Might also want to throw in there how we can have a regular conversation without it going to 'military' this or 'mission planning' that. Our purpose now is to live our lives, to grow and build as a 'mini nation'. To gain the peoples trust, to let them know that were **not** the enemy, that were **not** monsters, were just like them." I looked over at Mole and Joshua up on the plate form. 

"With a few extra hairs and scales thrown in the mix." He tightened his lips seeing the directionality, "Joshua." He muttered out recognizing him. Now that caught my attention, "How do you know Joshua?" Joshua's only mention of him was a snort of anger. "I'll explain later." he tried to wafer it off. "You all were designed to protect the freedoms of others." I handed Eve back over to Dalton, assuming he'd hand her over to Gem as I planted my hands on my hips.

Before I could talk Deck's eyes were immediately drawn to my stomach, "What t…?" clearing he was shocked, "Didn't see that one coming…did ya?" I smirked. Oddly enough I felt no panic at him knowing I was pregnant. He was on our turf now, our grounds, I had no worries over him…as long as he remained locked in his cell. I had to laugh to myself.

I remember telling Joshua, on day one, that he'd be trading one basement for another when he got out of Manticore and all along it was Deck that would be trading one prison cell for another. He looked up with something akin to wonder – and if I didn't know any better fear - in his features. Then again remembering his experience with Case, Tinga's son and remembering what Tinga had told me.

Memories of that night at Logan's penthouse and what Deck had asked Case, what he

tested Case on…I had a pretty good feeling on the fear he held. After all I remembered his words in the van that night 'I kept a small part of her alive…in you'. _His wife…still makes me sick…_ "Cale's?" he breathed out. Alec huffed a little – though I think it was to cover up the pretentious growl underneath his breath – "No, not now, not ever." I respond flippantly. Proudly.

Alec cleared his throat, "Baby's mine." He said it with so much pride I couldn't stop the smile from breaching my face. "I see." He remarked looking from myself to Alec. "Good strong gene's…hopefully the rebellious nature won't pass through…from **either** parent." He looked at us both with mild disappointment. Sorry to disappoint you 'dad'…like I'd ever say that to his face though.

But I still couldn't resist a little sarcasm, "Hey you know what as long as the rebelliousness is only towards little dicks like yourself, I'll be happy as hell to deal with it." I smiled at him. Then something struck me, "All this time and you didn't see my prego belly?" laughter was in my face at his expense. And for the first time in a long time I saw him loose a bit of his cool.

It was entertaining to say the least. "Well excuse me but I'm trying to fend for my life here, first White, now you. Don't you understand I'm on your side now!" his plead had a few people in the room suspicious, none lowered their weapons due to extensive training but suspicion was thick in the air. "We'll see." I motion for two of the X5's with Alec to take him to the holding cell. I think everyone around had, had enough of Deck's presence for one day.

Gem took Eve back and I swear to whatever deity out there that she went back to her apartment with her daughter and locked the door. I would have done the same thing if it had been my daughter. Back in our apartment I laid in bed rubbing my stomach. I saw Alec coming in after already having had taken his jacket off. "That was hell." He remarked shucking off his sweater in haste.

I shot my eyes to him in anger, "What?" I snapped. He looked over to me, "I had to deal with a trade off with Deck and White and the addition with Gem!" he fired back. I struggled to sit up, "Are you kidding me?!" I finally managed to get off the bed as I rounded on Alec_…he went through hell! Are you seriously fucking kidding me? __**I**__ went through HELL!_

_The only hell he went through was resisting killing Deck!_ With the only thing between us being the bed as I snapped out, "You went through hell? Did you get chased, exposed, nearly shot up by your pilot's 'bill collector' and then fly a giant bird into the air and land the bitch safety on the ground with NO training period?!" Alec was obviously stunned by my words.

"Max…with all that happened with Deck and White - " he tried to reason however I managed to snap again, "No Alec! Deck is an ass yeah but try hauling around Dalton with an infant AND keep them both ALIVE! I was in an unknown city, trying to find a way out." realizing he was going to have to take a step back from the situation he put his hands up in defense.

"I don't think you understand - " _I don't understand?!_ My thoughts cut him off before I could even sound anything. Grabbing the alarm clock he used to wake his 'sleep loving' ass up in the morning I chucked it at him with in his mind's eye - surprising venom. He barely ducked it not having expected me to throw it at him. The clock broke against the wall, not having been expecting the trauma. Standing back up to his full height once again he looked stunned at my antic.

Hands up in a seemingly calm down manner he asked in a snippy tone, "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't go around throw things at people!" fists clenched I answered, "What's wrong with me?" as if I was the one that had done something or said something wrong. "What gives you the right to think what I went through wasn't half as bad as what you went through?" okay so he didn't outright say it but it was underlining in his tone. It was there.

"I don't think - " I aimed a candle we used on occasion at his head. It hit the wall making a nice little dent, not to mention leaving wax behind. Apparently it had more weight for impact that the alarm clock did. "Stop saying 'I don't think'. I understand that you had to deal with White and the trade with Deck but what was so freaking big about it that you think my ordeal was less? You didn't have to babysit an infant – AND keep Dalton's ass out of the ringer!"

_Was I was going off the deep end here? Or was he just over reacting to my reaction?_ I couldn't tell I was to upset at the moment over his 'that was hell' comment. "You have no clue what I went through. So don't make your ordeal bigger than mine." I hurled one last projectile at him for good measure. I just wish it had been something heavier instead of the stupid pillow.

I hadn't looked before grabbing so give me a break. He caught that one and threw it back on the bed, "If you'd listen I could tell you. The deal didn't go down as promised." He attempted to explain, "We were expecting a double cross amongst other bad things to happen what could have been so bad? You still came home with Deck and Gem." I reasoned to him calming down a little bit.

He nearly tore off his t-shirt to reveal a graze on his left shoulder. I went to see if he was okay but moved as he went on a rant, "We planned for a double cross but we didn't plan for another player getting involved." His tone spoke of fury at my own over reaction towards him, to which I wasn't admitting to any time soon. At least not tonight, not if I could help it that is.

I furrowed my brows, "What the hell else could want to be there at that time and know about it?" I demanded. He shot his eyes to me, "RED's. Apparently White had given a message to them about wanting transgenics built overseas. They retaliated. We got caught in the crossfire. Once the RED's found out about the trade that was being made they set up the place as well. Both us and White walked into a trap."

I sat down on the bed again. I hadn't been expecting that. "What happened?" I questioned more softly. Knowing my outburst was now in the wrong I was trying to act a more of a consoler. Alec loosened up a tad bit knowing things were getting back to calmness, "We were ready to make the trade. Deck and Gem were even center stage in the middle of us and White." He looked to be reminiscing.

There were storage units all around us. It was after all a warehouse filled with garbage that was left behind from the pulse that we were in. I had people on top and in the middle sections of every need be container in that place. Men and women posted at every entrance and exit. It was all planned out." he looked towards me. Undoing his jeans I couldn't help but want to 'help out' myself.

Gently guiding then pushing him down to the bed I proceeded to take off the jeans he had been unbuttoning. "Hey don't - " Alec tried to stop my progress, "Listen I just got done lading a giant bird, I think I can handle taking my mate's jeans off." I smiled, "Now finish giving me your report soldier." He sighed, hiding a little smile at my commanding tone, "They had men posted beyond our limits." Sipping them off as he helped me by lifting up his taut ass…I eyed his hip movement.

"We weren't prepared for a full on 'mini battle'. We didn't have the ammunition to do it." His jeans were now off as he went to go lay down on the bed. I bent over him only to tug on his boxers. "Off to soldier. Continue on." he smiled despite what he was relaying to me, "So we started to go into stealth mode. Gem ran dragging Deck with her in the process to us." He laid back on the bed with me on top.

My pregnant belly was now sitting on his stomach. He caressed it and mumbled out 'mine' before finishing off, "We killed several of White's men, though in this case you knew they were familiars. I don't think his agency would have sanctioned a trade like that without a damn good reason. We left the building and shot our way out of there. RED's soldiers went down but mostly it was White's guys. No pain no gain can't take a bullet to the heart or the head."

While it still nailed me the used of ammunition even I knew that you had to use whatever was necessary when dealing with White's no pain no gain freaks. Shit I blew up those RED's soldiers one time. I can see where it's necessary. I just don't like to HANDLE a gun for obvious reasons. That's all. "As long as you're all are okay." I told him brushing my covered up crotch back and forth over him.

"Oh Maxie…" he grabbed my hips in place over his nude body, his fingers sure to leave small bruises. "You're over dressed." He noted. I shrugged, "Yeah and?" he flipped me over so fast and delicately that I had a hard time processing what his aim was, though now it was glaringly obvious. "Someone wants to come out and play." I sing-songed, "And someone's going to be the player…" he sing-songed back. Oh how I loved it when he put that tone to his voice.

Like he was trying to not sing but throw it in there at the same time to appease me. "I love your voice like this. Its so sweet." I compliment, "It's not sweet, it's…manly." He puffed out his chest before he dunked his head to capture my lips before I could utter out a reply. Right now I didn't care I just wanted his lips on mine. I lowered my hand to grasp at his hardening member. "I think I owe you an apology for jumping the gun earlier." He didn't protest as I squeezed just a little bit harder.

"Whatever you want," he gasped out. "Jesus Max it's been too long." That it has been, what with all the work we've both been doing and my being out so much we haven't had any real time to make love. Some oral here and there just isn't enough after a while. I no we needed this…BADLY. "Whatever I want huh…" I pulled his body up above mine, lining myself up with his hardened member.

"Hold." I commanded. He nodded and held on to the wall in whatever way he could as I proceeded to attempt to give the head of his cock a hickey. The result was the bucking off his hips in my face as he tried to remain in control, not wanting to gag me as I gave him relief. "I swear your trying to give me a slow death…in the best way possible." I smiled as his head fell back.

At one point his hands shifted to holding my head as his cock reached the back of my throat. "Fuck" he growled, "Your evil…god I love it…love you." I smiled at his comment. My lips left his member, he shot his face down to mine. I smiled and shoved him boldly back to the end of the bed. My tongue trailed up his stomach all the while I was shedding my own clothes.

Not an easy feat with a prego stomach but a manageable one. Before I could get to close his hand snuck out once I was nude and probed at my moist center. I got lost for a few moments as he gently grazed my lips down below. I shuddered in pleasure as he leaned up and nuzzled my neck, "You like that?" he asked in low tones. I nodded trying to get him to press harder.

"If you want it that bad, your gonna have to beg me for it." He took his fingers away knowing he now had the upper hand. I positioned myself only for him to grip my hips in a strong hold preventing my decent. "Alec…" I pleaded in a low tone. He leaned up, grip still firm and now rubbing me up along his aching member. I shuddered again in pleasure, "Beg me." he commanded against my ear.

His hot breath sending shivers of ecstasy down my back, making me arch further into him, "I want you, I need you – please!" he teased me, gliding me further down only to bring me back up, his grip strong enough to keep me supported, "BEG me." he growled in my ear. I whimpered in need as he pulled back, making me look into his eyes. The want and need there couldn't be expressed it was that deep.

I gasped as I felt him closer but not where I wanted and needed him, giving up and knowing we both deserved this after so little time together lately I begged, "I'm begging you _pllleeease_ Alec give us what we both want and need. Take me." I begged so helplessly, yet my eyes spoke of so much love in between us. His eyes reflect the same as he let me sink down on him.

Our groans at the connection filled the air around us. That feeling of utter completion after so much time apart was gratifying. _Why the hell were we letting work control so much of our lives we were giving THIS up?! I must have taken some crazy pills these last few months to have let go of so little here._ "God Max…so tight…so wet…" god I loved it when he talked dirty to me. "Wanna hear a secret." I whispered against his skin as I leaned down.

He barely nodded his head. I leaned down further till my lips were at his ear. "Don't tell my mate this…" he quirked his brows up despite the position and warm heat that he was surrounded by. "But I love it when you talk dirty to me…. it makes me feel like I'm the only woman in your eyes." I lifted myself up a bit more to see some mirth in his eyes, "I love talking dirty to you to. Cause you are the only woman for ME." he thrust up hitting a sweet spot I hadn't had touched in months.

"In fact…" he retreated only to push me down as he rose back up, "I already know that cause you've ruined me for any other woman." His gentle massage at my hips as we went through this slow thrust and recede, was reducing me to a quivering mess. "How so?" I didn't even realize I had asked what my mind supplied, "Cause from the moment we first made love I knew I was never gonna be able to settle with anyone but you." He stopped thrusting.

Noticing this I looked down. The love and vulnerability in his eyes was unshakable, "I can talk dirty to you, cause I feel like I can be that open with you. Now then…" both hands on either hips he pushed me nearly off of him and held me there, "Tell me again, how badly you want this, want me." I squirmed around to be able to sink back down but he was having none of it.

Shooting his upper body back up he cupped my face before reaching in a grabbing a fist full of hair, pulling my head back the other way, gently but firmly, asserting his possessive hold and his dominance over me. I growled in response. He growled back only to dip his head in and suckle on my neck. Leaving deep hicky marks. I purred in approval of his ministrations.

"I wanna hear you say it." His voice by my ear, he teased me with the tip of his cock and I couldn't hold out any more, "God Alec I want you! I want you so ba - " the rest was screamed off as he slammed himself though a bit more gently than usual into me. He fell back to the bed as I happily bounced away on top of him as I heard his groans of pleasure and his mumbled words of "Ahh – yes!", "So tight, hot, wet…", "God I love feeling you wrapped around me.", "can I stay inside of you forever?"

His question had me giggling in response as I kept up my rhythm. I did to, on all of what he said, "I love how you…feel inside…of me, how you fill…oh god…me up every…oh god...time…feel…empty without you…" I moaned out, keeping up with his repeated thrusts within me. "Don't stop!" I pleaded, feeling myself coming close. But as all good things come they must also go.

I felt the spasms coming possibly before he did. His hands were everywhere, thighs, hips, breasts, inflated stomach…it wasn't till my hands caught his that we gripped each other fiercely and held that grip with our arms outstretched towards my butt. "God I can't take it anymore! Take me Alec! I need you!" I needed his power and strength right now. He looked up, "You know it'll be better if we keep it going at this pace." He struggled to get out, gritting his teeth.

I looked down at his with such shock that I didn't see the twinkle in his eyes till it was too late. He had me flipped onto my side as he arranged himself behind me. Before I could protest the new position – not that would have – he was now pressed fully into my back from behind and had his hands stroking my breast and clit simultaneously. "Want me to take you sweetheart?" he stroked me again, "Want me to make you cum hard?" his words only inflamed me more.

"Make me cum…please…" I tried to incite the need within his as well by reaching behind me and cradling his balls in my fingers and massaging them gently with a firm squeeze every so often. He grunted out something before rasping in my ear, "Keep that up and I'll make you pay for it." I only smiled in pleasure filled delirium, "Do it!" I demanded.

He bottomed himself inside of me several times over. My mouth was wide open, forming a nice big O as the sensations coursing through me was enough to send me over the edge into oblivion. Feeling the fierce heat that spoke off his orgasm had me shuddering in heat all over again. Collapsing on our sides I could only smile in languid happiness as we fell asleep.

The last gala event had been delayed due to a building maintenance problem so we were stuck waiting for them to reschedule the thing. Not that I minded I was able to avoid getting into dresses for a nearly two whole months. It went by smoothly to. I was still throwing things at Alec though he managed to catch the pieces that we would need. On several occasions I threw his phone at him.

He started to catch it when the first one I threw – and yes I do mean the first one – he had to get a whole new one after that – embedded itself into the wall. Creating a neat little dent that I ended up patching up. I nearly did the same thing for mine but as Alec said "You wanna explain to the phone carriers why we keep needing new phones?" not wanting to I just grabbed other things to throw.

But it was only when he pissed me off, like yesterday. He actually had the nerve to tell me I wasn't thinking straight on a heist. I used to be a regular cat burglar I know how to steal for cripes sake. If I weren't pregnant I would go out there and prove it. We decided in the end that we'd wait to get the shipment till we'd come to an agreement on the amount of manpower needed. Truthfully if you do it the right way you don't need more than two people.

It's quite simple, pretend to be a hitch hiker, they stop for a pretty lady – or guy – the other comes around the drivers side, busts through the window to knock the driver out – Alec and I have done it before when we rescued Asha – wherever in the hell she is – so I didn't see why we couldn't use the same trick here. The only extra body we'd need was for another driver one of our own to come up after the fact and help load the shipment into our own van.

We weren't taking all of it just enough and the containment itself, boxed canned goods. I know our 'cooks' have been complaining lately about needing something more than remaking MRE's ten times over. We couldn't live off of them. But Alec insisted that in order to avoid detection on the streets it'd be better to have at least four people. We were only doing these bits on the DL since we also needed some items for the 'restaurant - bakery' thing we were opening up next month.

We got the funding for the construction nothing more. The product to keep in storage was on our own. Fortunately for him I got a call from Gamble. The gala had finally been scheduled again and he needed me to come out for it. Alec remarked "This isn't over" before looking at the plans for it once more. I ignored his retort, but as I was about to walk out I made sure no one was paying attention and grabbed his ass, giving him something to think about if he really wanted to defy me.

I briefly saw his wide-eyed look as I gave him a 'think about it' look. He growled in low tones, not wanting to alert the others nearby, realizing where my head was and what I was thinking. Either, you agree with me now or you take the couch, your choice, cause you know damn well I'm right. I smirked as I walked to our place, got redressed and headed out to the place where Gamble said to meet.

Once I arrived I looked over the area. The place was an outside picnic type event, filled with people wearing classy suits and attire. One would think the better place for such garments would be in doors to avoid chirping bird poop or grass stains, but the whole purpose now – since the building was being renovated - was to enjoy the light and beauty nature had to offer and to give back to nature as well.

Made sense since we all in some form or another come from nature. Not that anyone would see that point of view right now. Once we were in the middle of it all we were greeted by many people. Most of them getting drinks from the open bar placed near the overly decorated van – probably there to keep the refrigerators running for the expensive alcohol - while the rest talked amongst each other in their little groups.

"This better be worth it." I mumbled so no one could hear. Noticing Gamble come to my side I saw the slight shift in his stance and for half a second I wondered if he heard me, but then shook off the thought_…only a transgenic, transhuman or at the very least a familiar could have heard me…and he isn't any of them._ We slinked into a few different groups throughout the day.

I used the 'ole Manticore' charm as Alec would put it to sweet talk the older women into believing me and my 'organization' a worthwhile cause. Though I half suspected for some the alcohol had an effect as well to not flip out automatically at the words 'transgenic' or 'transhuman'. I wasn't complaining though. Thankfully others were willing to talk and some of them were also willing to donate to us.

I was grateful. Steering away from a couple of men whom kept giving me that tried and true looks of lust, sex, power and a filter of other emotions crossing their faces, despite the obvious pregnant belly I was sporting. You'd think that was like a fucking 'red flag'_…'attention all, breeder in the room, do not touch'._ The looks continued on. I guess even in pregnancy I can make a guys head turn. Even if the only guys head I want to turn is my mates.

I managed to find a more secluded area. I had already told Gamble earlier on that splitting up after the first hour might be a good idea to spread about. He agreed and here I was…four agonizing hours later. Pretending to be Gambles right hand woman was not in my card deck at all and I was tired as hell. The issues with TC were finally getting resolved something I had been unsure of when starting the construction on a 'run down previously rat infested 20 block no mans land'.

Not to mention being pregnant didn't help at all…I love my baby to death but please can't I get two nights worth of sleep? Groaning nearly out loud I texted Alec that I was making progress with the charity event that we were starting to possibly get funds in. At least we had something good rolling for us today. No response back. Before I could call him Gamble came up to me, "Everything okay?"

He handed me a strawberry lemonade. Sipping it as I put my phone away I smiling slightly as the sweet flavor hit my taste buds. I smiled, "Yeah." I put on my fake half smile. I see that he's holding something behind his back. Curious I ask, "Hiding something?" he smiles, "Not sure if you'd like it but…" he pulls out a balloon from the tied end. _A red balloon._ My head goes back to Manticore…to the balloon that Lydecker made me – through a stern fatherly-esk look – let go of.

Snapping my head back from its mental place I look at Gamble, "Sorry I…it's been a while since I've seen one of them." I refer to the balloon. He hands it over to me, "Where here's to happy memories." He smiles, mine falters slightly, "But its not a happy memory for you is it." He must have seen the falter…damn gotta keep my game face up. I may not wanna make Deck proud but damn it.

"No worries." I say before he can apologize and take the balloon before letting the happiness from finally getting to touch the balloon for the first time in over 13 years consume me for a few moments. Had anyone looked at me they would have thought me nuts for staring at a red balloon like it was a red ruby, a red glaring crystal or even a treasure to behold.

Remembering the feel of it all those years ago and feeling it now…I was ecstatic that I finally could relive the sensation that I had to let go of for fear of punishment from our superior officer. I managed to not let my eyes tear up at it. "I take it you like?" he asks walking along beside me. I smile, looking up and over at him, "It's very sweet, thank you." I acknowledge it.

We sit down at a picnic table…my smile remains as he talks, "Mind if I ask about the balloon? Thought you grew up in a military-esk environment?" my smile fades, "Sorry bad memories?" he winces. I look over and see he feels regret at asking something obviously moronic. I'm silent for a minute before making a decision. "We were in the woods…at Manticore…"

My decision to tell him may not have been the best but I felt the need to let it out. Logan certainly didn't know, I knew deep down he'd never understand. Alec had found it other worldly that something non-Manticore had made its way onto its grounds as we were kids growing up. He said they'd never gotten the chance to see something with actual color till their later years. Knowing what colors was one thing but to see them was another where we came from.

"Live drills, combat maneuvers, routine stuff…" I felt him stiffen slightly, "Routine stuff?" he questioned, and I looked over to him to see he looked bewildered. He had probably thought we were told different things, more verbal things to learn about and not so much on the action parts when it came to fighting and learning how to hunt…to kill, but that wasn't the case…not at all.

"This may surprise you but all that stuff regular military men and women go through and prep for years on end started when we could walk and talk. It's why being parents is a foreign concept to most of us. Shoot! I didn't even know about babies and all till I got out." _but that's not the point…_ "I was about to watch for one of the other squads when I saw something caught in the trees."

He caught on, "The red balloon." I nodded, "Z – my brother the CO of the group, once I showed it to him, he climbed the tree and took it down. We all touched it…it was like color had somehow infiltrated our little black and grey world, and we had no idea what to do with it." I laughed in spit of the memory, before the rest of it filtered in, "The 'tact leader' saw what I had and came over."

Lost in the memory I didn't think anything of the sensation of Gamble putting his hand on my own, on my leg. "He ordered me, the 'section leader' to give him the contraband and return to the training area." Still lost I continued on, "My brother kicked him down, but one look to the Colonel, Lydecker…" I wanted to growl his name in anger over what he put us through, "And he gave me that look." I turned to him.

Now realizing his hand placement I removed mine and noticed he left his hand still sitting on my knee. I shrugged it off, nicely…if you can do that nicely, "The type that means you should know better, let it go." He nodded, though this nod was more of an indication of whether or not I was going to let go of his action. "Relax I wont kill you, just don't let it happen again." I ease him down.

"My apologies', I just…" he looks to me, his hand raised up slightly, I catch it before he can touch my face, "You're a decent man Gamble, but I love my mate. I'm carrying his child. I want this friendship to be open, but I want to make things clear." Hopefully he gets it. His laughter startles me, "Max you're a sweet woman, and you've been through hell but I wasn't hitting on you." Now I blushed, "Sorry, just your actions…" I felt foolish for thinking his actions were like that.

_It's the mating thing…its gotta be…certain actions hit the radar as flirtation when to some it's really just their way of being nice, or friendly._ "Speak louder than words, I know. Max I admit you're a very beautiful young woman, but I'm not about to ruin what we have as partners for a small time in the sack with a woman whose taken." I smile, thankful that whatever misconceptions Alec had were misplaced. "However if you weren't with him…" I look off as he smiles, "Joke." I laugh at him.

"Your good…had me fooled there for a second." _But the look in his eyes…was he fooling around…? Or was he being honest and just covering it up…?_ Before I could think on it any further a few supporters I had seen Gamble with earlier come up to us, "Gamble I see you and your lovely 'associate' here are having a lovely time." Yeah layman's terms for hope you and your paid whore are having a great time.

I could read these dicks just like that. "We're having a fabulous time. Thank you." I said with false sincerity. _'Yes I've enjoyed hearing hours of dribble from all of your exceedingly bored out of their mind wives who have nothing more to do than to talk shit about you and your companies'. Can't say that though…_ "Would you and your lovely 'associate' care to join us for the dinner later on?" I think of a dozen different excuses, I wanted to get home…NOW!

Gamble accepted it for himself so I told them that as nice as the offer was I had a lot of work to get back to back at home. They accepted before walking off. My phone started to ring. I opened it without thought. Before I could talk though Dix's panicked voice came through, "Don't kill the messenger, but Alec's been caught by White." My world shut down. I nearly dropped my phone.

"What? What happened?" he was supposed to be safely inside TC! "He went out on the shipment run. Turns out his inside guy knew of the containers being put on a rush delivery. He said he had to go out." _fucking great,_ "Let me guess he took four guys with him." I snipped, already walking out of the place with a worried Gamble nipping at my heels. "Three guys. They just radioed into me. He held off the fire from White's guys just before they tasered him down." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

_You better be okay you ass…_ "Did they get any vehicle numbers, plates?" I demanded still walking, "Just one." a spark of hope flared up at that, "Start from the area they were at and track where the vehicle went. If it separated from them make sure you also track the others it was with. We can't risk loosing them." I needed to get back home now. I was trying to avoid crying like a little girl, but it was frustrating.

Gamble finally stopped me, "Are you okay?" _fucking far from it._ "I will be…" I turn around, "Once I rescue my mate!" I nearly stomped out. Briefly I turned back around seeing if I could use our partnership to help me out, "Alec's been taken buy a group of…" _what insurrectionists? Cult freaks?_ "People that want him either on an autopsy table or in a cage. Either situation doesn't work for me."

Seeing where I'm going with this he offers, "I could have police check the check points tell them a hostage is in an unmarked vehicle." White could speed through them with his FBI or CIA badge. All he needs is to say he's captured a live transgenic. He'd never believe that a part of the cities FBI or CIA department has been corrupted that high up the food chain. "I wish you could help but without revealing things that I know you won't believe you can't help."

I walk off before he could rebuttal. I can't reveal too much, not like this, he won't believe me and with him thinking I'm lying…it won't be good for business. I get back to HQ just in time to find out they've taken him to a huge office building. It didn't make any sense…at first. Till we looked into what floors were owned by whom "Un – freakin - believable." Mole's first response was. "Of course." I retorted sarcastically. "McKinley." I snarled the name out.

McKinley was a no pain no gain freak. He could own several floors. In this case he owned four floors. Eight through eleven and I bet you he had familiars at the front desk to. Just in case. "We need to go in." the rest of the space was just office areas. If we did it right we could evacuate the building and get Alec out…. somehow in the panic. "Not a good idea." _What the…? _I looked behind me to find Deck out of his cell and standing 20 feet from me.

I looked to Daniel in anger, "Don't look at me the john was stopped up back there. He needed to go and the next one is over there." He pointed to the one down the hall. Deck put his hands up and preceded on, "I was there Max. Same place before we made the trade. I can find our way inside and avoid the different routes needed to." I didn't want him anywhere near me right now but one look from Daniel to Mole said it all, "Mole can go with Joshua to. All four of you." Daniel suggested.

_Great…Deck…_ "If you even breath wrong this prego bitch is taking you down." I threatened outward walking down the small set of stairs. Joshua lets out something resembling a grunt when it actually came out more as a 'ruff', and Mole merely grinned around his cigar while stating in a casual tone, "Go ahead try something out there…I dare yah…" he tapped the end of his gun with a thud to Deck's forehead.

Then he grinned around the cigar, "Actually please try something, cause I **really** wanna hit yah." Deck had to back up a step to avoid another pain full tap to the head, "Best behavior, promise. Besides…" he looked over to me in something that resembled 'caring', "Max's progeny is at stake here. The last thing I want is for her to panic cause something goes haywire from our end and she gives birth to early." The way he said it_…did he think I wasn't going?!_

"Whoa! What makes you think I'm not going? He's my mate?" he looked down like he was about to tisk me. Like I was a child about to have a tantrum. "Max you're pregnant." Okay state to obvious, "Yeah and?" he made to explain when I went up to him and one handedly shoved him bodily into Daniel whom in turn stood his ground and acted as a wall, "Get it through your thick, military made head. Yes I'm pregnant but that doesn't make me disabled." He went to protest when I squeezed his throat…harder.

"I'm going to go get my mate back, the four of us are leaving in the next 15 minutes. No arguments!" my cold hard tone broke no arguments. True some part of me knew I wasn't being completely logical. _Wasn't it me who told Gem she couldn't fight due to her pregnancy? Yeah but she was literally going into labor. Plus I'm not going to fight unless necessary – PLUS…I still have a week till the babies due. Gem was over due by a week already…. so there!_

Alec's POV

I knew some was wrong when I felt the temperature of the room. It was cold. I looked down to see only my pants and t-shirt on. Even my boots and socks were MIA. My phone that I normally kept glued to me was now visually hooked up to a computer. Probably downloading my entire contacts list_…shit_. I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly to gain some clarity.

Opening them fully I was greeted by White's smug face. _Double shit._ For a few moments all I could think of was…_For once I was right…we had needed more man power…but not to load the truck…to be a fucking look out for White's merry band of no pain no gain trannie haters! I knew something was going wrong when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Then of course there was the fucking shooting that started up._

_Whod'a thought White would have been on his way out of the city on that road out of every fucking road in and out of Seattle. _It's why we picked it for the high jack! Go figure…I've now decided to somehow plant a tracker somewhere on White so we can track him at all times._ Maybe one of those ingestible ones, just have to get him to eat it…or drink it…_I look up to see his face…_okay enough inner monologging…we have a psycho afoot!_


	13. torture time & delivery blues from hell

**Recicup:** I'll work on more smut as I go along, slip it in different places!

**ToAshesNwhiskey:** Thank you!

More reviews, there's still more to come.

Season 4 ep. 13

Alec POV

"Wakey, wakey 494." it was followed by a hard right hook. My left cheek was now throbbing in pain. "Painful?" he asked though rhetorically, "Awesome." I muttered out. I would have tongued the bruise but didn't want to aggravate it in front of White. Didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain…okay, anymore than I was already in, I amended.

My Manticore training kicked in, I began to ask myself the necessary questions. _What did he want? Information? He had my phone for that…Person of interest? Max…? I'd never let him…_Didn't know. What I did know was that I was in a 12 by 18 foot room. The two windows were blacked out so I didn't know if it was a story up or ten stories up. Not something I'd want to go jumping out of without forethought.

Testing my wrists and ankles I found them to be shackled with wide cuffs. The width about an inch and a half thick_…to thick to try and break free without breaking something of my own in the process_. I looked to see they had screws with wall wing fasteners fastened on them, though not very tightly on there. Stupid familiars and their egos, they didn't see me as threat enough to tighten the wall wings.

However they prevented the screwed cuffs from coming off me. The cuffs were wired to a spring mattress…. sans the comfy mattress material it usually provided. They stripped it off_…fuckers._ "I should be surprised…" I state thoughtfully… "But I'm not." I met his eyes briefly before scanning further. My guess was the five 'badly sci-fi' dressed people in the room weren't a welcoming committee for me.

"More fans huh?" I smirked out sarcastically remembering some of my words from when we first met. "I just keep getting more and more popular huh? You think it's my bright personality? My sunny disposition? Or maybe my perky nipples." Two people in the room grunted their own little curses at me. I didn't care…let them be pissed. I smirked in ease, despite everything.

White smiled, "Lets see if your smirk survives this." He paused for a moment, "Oh and ah feel free to scream like the inhuman animal that you are." I looked over, recognizing the machine he had carted into the room. I sighed in irritation, electro shock. Now that I looked at the cuffs, the wires from the springs to the cuffs_…fuck…_it was the only thing to cross my mind before the first shock went through. I could barely suppress the shout in my throat.

More training kicked in_…they wanted information. They had to. But what?_ "Tell us…" White walked up to me. I looked up breathing heavier. "You've become somewhat close with 452 since Eyes Only's departure." He stated, merely looked annoyed, "Give her up along with all of the other mutants and you get a free trip to Canada." I started to laugh in his face.

No one seemed to get that I was laughing at them, "Seriously?" I asked. He nodded in affirmation. "I'm a transgenic NOT a familiar. I'm not that damned dumb." The familiars in the room twitched. They were ready to make a hat out of my ass. "Don't tell me someone grew an actual heart and decided to stay. Touching." White mocked, hand to his own heart in fake joy. "Believe what you want. Doesn't matter to me." I replied casually, with a flick of my wrists.

Not happy he cranked it up again, a little higher this time. I couldn't stop the yelp of pain that erupted from my throat. Damned familiars. They knew we had a higher threshold of pain than normal humans. And they were using it to their full advantage. Nearly ten rounds at 115 to 150 volts later, my body was ready for its first pass out. I was fighting through closing my eyes and just resting.

Once again the same demand as the last several shocks. "Give them up 494 and this can all be over with." the thought of giving up Max, our baby, let alone anyone else…I raised my head up shakily in defiance. I couldn't even keep the shakes from my body at this point how bad was that? "You know after all this time I think the stress of the job might be getting to you, agent White." He looked to me. I then told him to go screw himself, he shocked me again. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"What part of 'screw you' did you **not** get the first time?" I glared at him as I spat in anger. Rage hit White where it hurt the most as the next shock round did in fact knock me out. He must have given me a few minutes to recover cause I ended up lapsing into a memory from back at Manticore. Back when Deck was still in charge, back before Max entered my life…

I had just been released from Pys Ops. They had me interrogate a prisoner. His eyes were swollen shut. I remembered it was training we were supposed to do. Be the torturerand the tortured. You eventually learn that neither is truly fun unless the person being tortured was cruel and sadistic. I was told he was. His jaw was long ago broken. My fist was slick with his blood.

Smudges of it on my face from where the blood literally splashed from the impact of my fist on him to my face. It was a sick sense of satisfaction to know I was beating on a sadistic man. He talked after I had broken him, but I still beat him a little more. Just so he'd know there were people out there who could hurt him to. The guy had thought he was invulnerable…he had thought wrong.

When it was done Deck came in. I was cautious still of having my Commanding Officer on deck – no pun intended – my body automatically went to the 'attention' position. "At ease soldier." He surveyed my work, "Good job." I nodded at the praise. Everyone knew that since his rumored 'favorite' group broke out he felt the rest of us lacked something they had.

It stung deep down, so praise from him was a rarity. In our line of work, with our training, excellence was not only expected, it was a given. But if not, and if you didn't have a legitimate reason why things didn't go right or according to plan, there was something wrong with you. No room for failure. So praise was fucking rare, "I guess some of your twins traits are within you to." My face shot to him before I could control the movement of my head.

I didn't want to go back to psy-ops. "Sir." The tone nearly begs for him to take it back, to NOT send me to psy-ops. He looked to me, "It came in handy." A praise yet again…even if it did come in the form of my dead serial twin. "That darkness rises in all transgenics and transhumans alike, but yours, it allows you to go the extra mile." He faced me as I turned to face him.

"Darkness can be used for good, it's what we are here for." He indicates the Manticore walls. "To fight fire with fire. Now…clean it up." he dismissed me. The smell of salts used to wake people up as I came to. "Don't tell me that's all you've got?" White mocked…yet again. "I've been busy lately." I excused lazily. Putting on a more narcissistic approach to my attitude.

So what if they thought I didn't care. As long as they didn't get close to what they wanted I was okay_…as long as Maxie and the baby are fine…I don't care. Just don't let them near her or the baby…_ "Sorry I don't have the need to deal with mindless torture from psychopaths." My tone went bored and lax. I firmly decided to dig deep inside to find my inner "Ben".

_How sick is it that I have to find him to beat White's torture? Or was it always there?_ A part of me denied it so I could feel more like myself and less like him. "But seriously I am sorry." I told White. Surprised and shocked by the weird admission he walked his pristine shoes fore ward, grabbed my slightly sweaty hair – thanks to all the torture mind you - grinding it back into the springs.

His faces inches from mine in a more than cunning way, "Say it again you transgenic scum. I want to hear what you're sorry for. Existing maybe?" he grinned eagerly. Smug face…my eyes meet his, smiling. Even I knew I had a sadistic smile on. But I wanted to wipe that look from his face. "I'm sorry…you're such a sad bunch of psychopaths that you need to tie me down with wires and thick cuffs to beat me…a mere transgenic." rage entered his features.

I knew it would rile him up since he thought me and mine were scum, animals, the lowest on the food chain. Yet he had the lowest cuffed with several familiars in the room. "I mean that's what I am right?" he jaw tightened, "At least that's what you believe. You don't want to hear how much better we really are than you and yours. How much more 'human' we are. And yeah we feel the burden of pain but at least we can feel." White rage burned behind his retinas.

"And while we're at it…" I looked at the machine he'd been using on me before meeting his eyes, "Your little machine thing, why don't you turn it up a notch." I rotated my wrists in a show of endurance when really I was testing them for strength. The right one was getting loose. _Probably from all the jiggling I was doing to it during my struggle these past few shocks._ "Last few tickled a little."

My face took over a stony, calm expression. It said 'We both know I'm fucking right on it all', "There's a word for people like you White…. _**coward**_." slam. His fist leaves my head to collide into my face so hard I was seeing fucking stars. My eyes followed what looked like a tweety bird before I felt the burn in my cheek take away the illusion my brain provided.

Though I was having a 'common knowledge' flash back trying to remember what TV show I saw the birdie from. However the burning anger in my cheek prevented further thoughts from progressing. At least the pain fueled my desire to stay coherent. It helped me. Smiling out through bloodied teeth I tease him, "I notice there's no denial from your end." I can taste my blood on my tongue.

Not liking it so much I spit it out, like a weakness, onto the side seeing it land near his pristine black shoes before facing White's smug grin again. "I would spit on you but it'd be a waist of good saliva." His grin disappeared and was replaced with anger. Back hand. Pain…even worse now that I've pissed him off. But I had to. An angry enemy is an enemy that has the right chemicals blocking even _his_ ability to think straight.

_He makes a mistake._ Unshackling my left arm he twists and pulls, dislocating my

shoulder. I scream out in pain. _Or it could just piss him the hell off!_ "Tell me what I want to know 494 or your going to have a long night." _So it's night time out. Maxie will definitely be looking for me._ "Or is it still day time?" Seeing his mistake – or he's trying to fuck with my head – probably the latter – he throws in daytime to. "Tell me something 494 why are you still here? There's nothing here for you."

I was guessing curiosity got him to asking that. Either that or he had other alternative reasons. "We're a community. Unlike you and yours we actually care when someone gets hurt or worse, killed. Were not mindless animals." he nearly snorts at that. "You are made up of animals." he sneered, "So are humans, so are you. We're all a part of the animal kingdom. Or did you skip that class?" I asked. He went to retort but I beat him to the punch.

"Just face the facts, we may not have your pain threshold but in so many ways were better than you are and THAT'S why you hate us so much. You can't stand to come in second. Not to humans, not to us. Or maybe its cause you're dad created us." White flinched, "Even your dad saw something your 'conclave' didn't. We are the better survival species. We've beaten you once before and whatever you're planning next we'll beat you down again."

I have no idea what they've got planned next but my words did their job. He got pissed off again. Prompting him to shock me again. The pain seemed never ending for those several long ass seconds. Letting up he asked, "One last time…" he spat out in a bored irritated tone, "For the love of – NO! God how dumb can you guys be to not get it the first dozen times?!" I looked around at them all. Pissed as fucking hell, just itching to put me down for good.

I had to laugh at this whole thing. "What makes you think I'd really turn my back on my own kind? It's like saying you'd turn your back on your familiar freaks to…" I had to think of something so ridiculous to get my point across. The thought of Max entered my head and a bright smile came to my lips. "It's like turning your back on **them**…"I indicated to the familiars behind him, "To shake up with M – 452."

I nearly bit my own lip at my slip. He didn't need to know Max's name. The less he knew, no matter how insignificant it might be the better. He fueled with rage and came up the extra small space just to punch – very ridiculous looking but very effective – my shoulder. The pain was getting worse…mind numbing was more the word here. He was now close…a bit to close.

His cohorts wouldn't be able to hear him at his range. His words as he slammed his palm flat against the springs were only heard due to my transgenic hearing. A regular human at all the torture wouldn't have been able to understand 'no' from 'yes'. "Tell me something 494…" I looked him in the eyes, "Is that bitch really worth this? Your 'summer fling' as you yourself put it?"

That was just it… "She's worth everything…you flaming dick. I'm grateful to have her even in my life." Probably said too much here, at least if his expression was anything to go by. _Had to re - route this to be more on me. Maybe…_ "But hey since were getting down to brass tactics about this…" White looked me dead in the eyes, "Wanna know something about me." he looked bored.

"There's a lot about me that 452 doesn't know- AND never will but since I'm gonna die up in here anyways – and we both know you'll kill me when this is all over with, so what the hell – I might as well let it all out." White look particularly intrigued. "Manticore was pretty damned bad…all the rigorous training, psy-ops, all that messed up BS…but it wasn't all bad. 452 missed out on the formative training. The missions weren't always as bad as some were made out to be." He looked off.

Like I was being lead somewhere else but didn't know where, "I actually enjoyed some of my missions. Some of my kills. They were bad guys. Anyone would enjoy getting rid of another scum bag. I know I did." I smiled at him as if he were going to be my next target. "But if 452 were to ever learn about it…" _if Max ever found out how I actually enjoyed some of my missions for Manticore…_

"She, along with a lot of people that I care about and think I'm a regular 'Joe transgenic' would **hate** me." I sincerely hoped she wouldn't though_…not that I'd ever tell her…or should I…getting back on track here._ "Probably as much as they hate you." I summed up for him. He merely smiled, "So she'd hate one of her own over her worst enemy…" I could see he pretended to think on it.

"Now that's saying something." he remarked smugly. "What makes you think I care on how much I'm hated?" White asked not getting the hint. God he was dumb sometimes, "Knowing how much she hates you, if I'm at that level of hate myself…" connect the dots White…_still not connecting… _"So let that piece assure you that what you're planning through me…" my fingers from my right hand twirled around to show them my indication of their thoughts.

"Having that possible slight fraction of a hope that she'll come to my rescue…" and judging by the looks in half their faces it was what their minds were thinking to. These guys were getting to predictable. I smiled in humorous defeat…theirs. If Max had no clue where I was then there was no chance she'd leave TC just too randomly look for me. "Let it be known that she wouldn't risk it…not for me."

Hopefully I got through to these guys that I was dead weight here. "Sides 452's to smart to fall for an obvious trap. I thought you'd figure that out by now. Guess I was wrong." I remark. White didn't seem to like being told he was in a phrase 'predictable' and 'obvious'. He went to hit my neck. Knowing the move would have crushed my wind pipe I moved what little I could over to the side.

I would still have a small bruise on my neck but I rather it'd be that than having my neck collapse onto itself. He fumed, "Psychotic little ass!" I answered back, "What? You wanted to know the truth. To get real with me, here's my views, my reality!" I half shouted half fumed out myself. "The person that enjoyed those missions is someone that I keep hidden away so that 452 never knows the truth." White seemed like he could want to use it, but for what he didn't know.

"But guess what?" White's lips were so pursed you could hardly see them anymore, "In this shabby hole, where ever it is…" I grossed out, "We can be honest, be real about who we really are." White was ready to sock me again I knew it, "We can spend the rest of your miserable temper talking even though I'm never going to give in. Or at least until my body gives in and finally dies…which ever comes first." I looked up to him with remorse in my eyes.

"I deserve it. So go ahead…do your worst. Kill me." last time I'd had said those words Berrisford was ready to kill me. Truthfully I had wanted him to. I would have felt Rachel's death would have had justice to it. But instead Max came and saved me. There would be no saving now. "You really are one sick son of a bitch." White summed up before angling to hit me again.

Seeing him use another move I, in a futile – abetly automatic response - attempt, tried to block with my other limbs, still cuffed in place mind you, but I obviously couldn't stop him from going for the break. However a walkie-talkie on his side stopped his movement from going any further. "Sir?" the voice calls out. White stepped away from me angered that he was interrupted.

I'd try to get loose but there are the other familiars in the room. "This better be a god damned good reason!" he bellowed into the speaker part. The voice, not one bit shaky despite White's anger stated out words that would change the course of the evening, "452 has entered the building with three enemies. Two mutants and the colonel we had in a cell not to long ago." My heart froze in place.

_Max…was here…what the fuck was she thinking? What was she doing here? Better yet, how in the __**hell**__ did she find ME?!_ White grabbed a small remote and opened up a small set of computer monitors. At the angle I could barely make out Max's pregnant form. She was due in a week and here she was still trying to…I saw White making the connection as I hadn't been able to school my features in time.

_Oh fuck. Deck taught us better than that! What would the good ole colonel say about me now? Can't even hide my own emotions. Then again I __**really**__ wasn't even remotely expecting my pregnant, 'near ready to give birth' mate to find my 'kidnapped by familiars' ass. I mean seriously! How'd she fucking do it? _I had the brief urge to look down at my next thought process.

_Do I have a fucking 'mate sonar' embedded in my ass or something? Like the one apparently used to locate my ass to shoot it up on a regular basis?_ "So…" he looked to me. "Though it was just a summer fling?" _I even said that then to protect her! Though why then I didn't know…now…_ "Sir she looks very heavy on the front. If I didn't know any better I'd say…"

White cut off the person on the other end, "She's pregnant you dolt. Kill them all." my

heart nearly stopped at his words. I couldn't breath I was so stunned by his command. He looked straight at me to. The joy in his eyes at seeing my pain over his direct order was sickening. _Max…. all at once I got flashes of her in my head…flash of her riding her Ninja with me on my Duke…seeing that spark in her eyes during verbal and none verbal spats…started to assault me._

_But they didn't stop there…memories of tasting her a few nights ago, right after she welcomed me back to bed, it hadn't ended just there. She had woken me up with her sexual whimpers, dreaming of me. Hearing my name I couldn't help it, I woke her up by deviling my tongue between her toned legs to find her sweet nectar. I lapped up her dripping wetness as I watched her face come apart as she screamed my name in un bound ecstasy._

_I remember climbing up her body, her stomach not even a deterrent, only something more to kiss and love as I bent over and claimed her lips again. Letting her taste herself as she groaned in pleasure, "Why must you tease me Alec?" she questioned, I smirked in answer, "Because when I tease you, you come as hard as when your nearing your heat stages." She hit him me in the arm then pulled me to her again._

_I remember in a flash move that was gentle as anything, flipping her over and sliding into her from behind. She moaned in completion, then begged for more as she shoved her oh so willing ass back against my cock. The position itself made me horny enough to keep her going the rest of the night. I remembered grabbing her hair, and pulling her back just enough to smolder her lips with my own. She cried out in euphoric pleasure as she pulled my other hand down to fondle between her legs._

_I plowed my way through her incredibly tight inner walls that she loved to clench around me like a steel vice making me putty in her hands…I loved that look of absolute pleasure and abandonment on her face when I pulled her face to the side and kissed her with fierceness and to know it was me and me alone that put it there…that she was mine, my woman…MY mate…she screamed my name again as she came around me, clenching, milking me…taking me crashing with her…_

_And lastly…I remembered watching her grow big with our child in her womb…Now our baby…will be dead…I'd never get to see our child…see him or her running around, learning of the advantages of being a second generation transgenic. See him or her grown up and fall in love, have kids of their own…_ For all of two seconds my mind blacked out before rage and over protectiveness for my mate and unborn baby came flowing through.

"I kid you not…" my voice took on a tone so deadly over half the familiars in the room tensed up, ready for a fight, "You do it White…you harm her or my unborn baby and I'll rip your head clean off your shoulders." I snarled in pure hatred, wanting to leap from the cuffs that held me in place. For a moment I saw a brief flash of fear fill his face. Some part of him knew I could and would do it, but his own familiar ego wouldn't let him feel the tinge of fear for long.

He masked it up fast, "Sure you will." He stated playing it cool. I could hear gunfire and through the cameras I could see her and the others running for cover. Mole, Joshua and even Deck firing their weapons, all in an effort to protect her, a bit of relief came from seeing that. She wasn't dead yet, I still had a chance to get everyone out of here. Briefly I wondered how she was doing with seeing Deck with a gun once again.

From my understanding he was the one who shot her sister the night of the escape. I hoped she didn't end up going into shock seeing him with a gun again, or worse yet pass out and get hit. But Joshua was there with her. If she was having a moment he'd pull her out of it, or at least put her to safety. I looked to White manically. As far as I saw it White was a dead man.

He literally put a death order on not only a pregnant woman – MY pregnant woman at that, but my unborn baby right in front of my face, and even smiled at it. He deserved far worse than death - granted a long time ago - but still he deserved far worse at this very moment. Something gunfire wise must have hit the power box cause in seconds the room was black. Night vision kicking in I heard and saw the familiars rustle about.

I smiled in primal pleasure at knowing how each of them was going down. Using the added adrenaline from seeing Max's standpoint I broke the cuff to my other wrist not caring that I had rivulets blood running down my wrist from the deep cut. My other arm was still dislocated and would need help popping it back in, my ankles came next to unlock before I took out the familiars swiftly using my assassin skills learned.

I didn't care that all of them now had broken necks. Familiars didn't fight fair, and neither did assassins. I killed them without mercy. But with me being so busy with them I hadn't paid White a lot of attention. Which was ironic considering he was my main target to kill. He'd somehow in the total blackness had managed to evade and find his way out of the room.

He knew he could never take on a transgenic in the dark being that he didn't have night vision. I could see he couldn't and he knew it. It was my playground now. All I needed to do was to find the right type of surface, in a preferable none familiar occupied room and pop my shoulder back into place. Seeing the illuminations around me I walked stealthily to where I could find the nearest elevator. Surely I could get the fastest way to the ground level without being spotted.

Stairs were an option but not fast enough. Getting to them from the floor I was on, still didn't know…I found the buttons not working. Great so elevator cables it was. _Still faster than stairs._ Using my good arm and my bare foot to open the shaft doors– yeah took my boots and my socks – guess they thought I'd try to escape. I could help but smile despite my situation.

In that room _with_ the lights on how I could do that with five of them – White included – while they had Tasers ready and charged for me. Even though I had managed to evade them…yeah…I'm not fucking Superman. Nor am I impenetrable, if anything I'm a fucking bullet magnet. But yet I still beat them down. I still won, under the cover of darkness_…Manticore's very own Dark Warrior…sounds like it should be a comic book or something…_I amused myself sometimes…

Getting the shaft doors open I saw the elevator was about eight stories down. With quick speeds I could be down there in less than a minute. Using the cables I shimmed my way down there, using one arm, grateful that I had the upper body strength to do this. Less than a minute later as predicted I found myself landing with a thud on top of the elevator unit, crashing my foot through the emergency exit I fell inside.

Landing on my bare feet I came face to face with Mole's business end. Well his shotgun end that is. "Alec is that…?" he asked. His lizard eyes adjusting somewhat to the darkness, "Alec!" Joshua whimpered hugging me tightly. "Great since you're here maybe you could get your ass over here!" shouted a very pregnant…. no scratch that! A very in LABOR Max! Shock came over me before I bulldozed past Joshua and rushed to her side.

I'd never thought I'd see the day where Deck was between my Maxie's legs…delivering our baby! Apparently he was the only one with experience behind delivering X5 kids. I looked up to find Mole looking highly uncomfortable, while Joshua looked like a frightened kid that wanted to help but couldn't and didn't want to risk hurting or in this case pissing her off.

First off I was gonna need some help…like having someone pop my shoulder back in, "Hey Mole!" I called him over. Seeing the oddness that was my shoulder he figured it out pretty easily. "What is it with you and familiars huh?" he popped it painfully back in place. "At least I didn't get shot up this time." I amended, "QUIT SCREWING AROUND AND GET OVER HERE!"

Max's high-pitched scream as she was advised to push pierced through the elevator shaft with ease. Mole none to gently shoved me to her to avoid her wrath. He looked a bit scared to be honest. I bent down and got next to her, holding her as her hands found mine and started to grip. I bit my own lips in pain as I felt her start to break some of the small bones in my hand from her grip. _Fuck Max! I knew childbirth was suppose to be painful but not for ME!_

Max POV

I got very little protest once we left Terminal City. Deck was being kept quite and had been reminded a few times along the way of his only use for being here at the moment. I find it strange… "You know what the clichéd part about this all is?" I asked him. He sat in the back of the car with Joshua while Mole drove with me riding shotgun. "What?" he asked looking a bit nervous with Joshua back there.

I had told Joshua to be there specifically as the effect of scaring Deck into place. His statue alone had a few of the transgenic and even a few transhumans in fear of his size, "I remember you telling me something a few years ago about knowing the place like the back of your hand." Knowing where I was going with it he responded, "I got you all inside didn't I? How was I suppose to know they had left a contingent of X7's in the building?" he tried to shift that partial blame.

"I didn't say you had to, but it all seems familiar doesn't it? My advice to you…" he looked to me apprehensively, "If Alec dies tonight through YOUR 'directiveness', if you mess up in anyway…" I reach into the back to quick for him to follow and grab him by the collar, "I'll put a bullet in your head myself." He nods in clear understanding. I wasn't going to loose my mate over this.

I was already ignoring that slight twig I had felt earlier when I had heard the news of Alec's capture. And he still stupidly sacrificed himself…I couldn't even hold the tears back at that thought. Alec always did something stupid to himself to save the lives of others, even if it meant his possible death. When will he ever learn that he's not 'Superman'? I've already admitted to myself that I'm not 'Superwoman'. Though today I'll be whatever that's need be to get my mate home free.

Once we reached the building thanks to Deck's memory directions. Even blindfolded Deck had been able to memorize a route going back from the place. It took us twice as long to get there but when you're going backwards with directions to begin with it did take longer to get there. Putting my com-link into my ear same as Mole, Joshua and even Deck, though Deck's was primarily there since he was suppose to be our map to Alec. _If he falls through…_

"Hey Dix." I called through the com-link, "Yeah Max?" "This place seems pretty high up on the food chain for a regular building. See if it had camera's on the inside." two exact minutes later, "Wow…this security is pretty good. If you guys can get inside and get to a security camera I can hack into the direct link to them all." excellent. We put on disguises and walked in there.

Ducking into a corner we found one that had no actual security men around it. Before moving any further Dix directed us, "Grab your cell. There's a program on there that acts as a GPS. I can locate the unit's computer chip and hack the frequency." Wow…you gotta hand it to Dix every now and then. "Done." Mole said as he put it up there program system open.

"Come on…" we all heard Dix mumble over the com's. We all waited with baited breath as he waited, "Come on soldier!" Deck nearly barked out. I shot a look to him, "Your not his CO anymore…I am – come on Dix!" I pressed my earpiece in to get him to listen. I felt no better at the moment. _Damn…_ "Got it! All the camera feeds! I've got eyes on all of you. Now I'm just working on looping the most needed areas so you can get to Alec without interruptions."

I smiled in satisfaction, "Good looking out!" I tell him. I grab Deck. "Which floor is he on?" I demand. He sighs heavily before looking out form the corner. Closing his eyes he says, "Close to the top floor. We took an elevator down. It's kind of hard to figure out floors since there were no stops. But it was an elongated ride down." I nod understanding his dilemma.

"Then let's take the elevator. Dix can you get us a path to the elevators. We've got eyes on the monitors up here as well." I ask him. The less noise to make the better chances of getting to Alec faster, "Guard needs to be distracted long enough for me to feed at least a five second loop Max. Just enough for you all to blur with Deck through his sights." Yeah ah easier said than done.

If this security guard is a Familiar then he knows us all no matter what. "Wind beneath my wings Dix." I stated flatly. Casting my head down and roughing my throat up a little I was in high hopes he wouldn't try to look too closely and notice _who_ I was. Mole and the rest watched my slight demeanor chance as I went up to the front desk, "Pana? Czy możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie jest yerba mate?"

Translation - 'Sir, could you tell me where my mate is?' I smiled to myself as I could clearly see I had stumped the guard. I'm guessing he wasn't fluent in Polish. A little language I had picked up over time listening to some of the people who worked down in 'South Market Street'. Some of the shop owners who yell at each other early in the morning in their home language.

He went to his walkie-talkie to ask his boss or some who knew the language to come down and help him out. But I heard his language clearly…fucker _was_ Familiar. I may not understand the language or what it means – just yet - but I know who they are the minute I heard them speak it. "Zwinąć go…" I muttered low into the com-link. I blinked remembering Dix and the others may not know 'loop it' in Polish.

Then again I didn't know what languages Dix and the others knew besides English. For all I knew they had 'every other language 101' while I was gone. "Petle z dobrego." I gave a mental sigh, translation 'looped, your good.' "Dzieki Dix." I thanked back. By the time the guard looked back up to me I muttered 'never mind' before he could react. I went back to Mole and the others as we decided to blur at once.

Waiting till the guard was buried in the monitors we heard Dix say, "Now." we blurred with Joshua practically carrying Deck there. If this weren't a rescue mission I would have laughed at the look of Joshua with Deck in his arms. Neither Joshua nor Deck looked to pleased with being that close with one another. For completely different reasons mind you. We made it past the guard and down the hallway.

"Okay Deck where's the elevator?" I asked. He looked around down both hallways to see where he was at in the building. I had to keep reminding myself he's going off of a 'probable blind folded' memory here. "Down that corridor but be careful. We don't have building layouts of the guard's stations, best to tread carefully. This is already tactically a bad plan lets not make it worse." By saying that rescuing Alec was a 'bad plan' was 'tactically' a stupid thing to say.

"Rescuing the man I love isn't a bad plan. However I am beginning to think bringing you along was!" I ended on a higher note and ended up giving up our location to a few guards down the hallway. Cursing to myself I looked up at the cameras before asking Dix, "Which way do we go?" "We don't have time!" Mole yelled seeing them already. "Told you it was - " I shot a Deck a look to melt ice.

He shut up fast. "We need to fall back!" Mole shouted as the guards pulled their weaponry out on us. We ducked around the corner to avoid the barrage of bullets. "I think your dealing with Familiars Max." Dix said into the com-link. I shot a glare to the camera, "No sh - " I didn't get a chance to fully reply. Three familiars taking on the spray apiece from Mole's rifle were now on a growling Mole, a roaring Joshua and one very pissed off pregnant female. _I. E. me._

The ass that had hit me didn't seem to have a problem hitting a pregnant female. He then pulled out his side arm. So I in turn hit the 5 ft, 11-inch guy back. Blocking his right hand holding the gun – probably aiming to knock me out with it - with my left arm, I hit him back in the face twice with my right hook before using my left arm to bring his head down far enough for me to slam my elbow up into his face. It temporarily had him reeling. He hadn't been expecting the prego to fight back.

Good. Using my transgenic strength I slammed him with my hands back without warning into the nearest wall, and slammed my fist as hard as I could into his wrist that held his gun. Hearing the bones crack was satisfying as his gun fell to the ground with a loud clank but he wasn't down, just pissed. "Trans - " I punched him in the face, "Yeah, yeah, transgenic bitch. Come up with something new." Then I thought to myself.

"Or is it that you just got off the short bus that you can't come up with anything new – which would actually explain a LOT." Angered that I not only cut him off but that I was right he made to grab me. But Joshua roared in and grabbed the guy, "You hurt little fella?!" the familiar looked spooked by Joshua's presence. More like 'little fella hurt him, bodily and a bit in the pride department. "You hurt littler **fella's**?!"_ Huh! Littler __**fella's**__?!_ I thought widening my eyes.

_When did Joshua – how did he find THAT out when we didn't even know?!_ I was perplexed at it. "Max, come on!" Deck yelled to me as Mole grabbed my arm to pull me towards the elevator. I went to talk to Dix when I saw the earpiece I had was no longer in my ear but now permanently destroyed on the ground. Must have gotten knock and stepped on during the fight.

I looked up at the camera. I motioned 'Eyes on me' with my fingers indicating my eyes then me, then 'open the elevator doors' with my fingers circling the air before pointing in the direction. Mole tapped my shoulder, "Dix says give him a second to hack the control boards. The systems here are some of the best and he doesn't want to burn out our systems back home."

Thankfully with Joshua's strength the other two familiars that had tackled Mole and myself were now down. His own got slammed only three times before he was down for the count. I don't think we'll ever truly understand Joshua's full strength. Seconds later the ding signaled the elevator doors were opening up. However it was also the same time more familiars came our way. _What the hell is with these guys?_ "Is this like 'Familiar central'?!" I screeched out.

Seeing me one of them pointed his gun clean at me, or more closely my stomach. No time to dodge the bullet I had enough time to blink as the shot was fired. Only it was the familiar that went down…from a bullet in the head. Two more familiars came out to assist their fallen comrade when I saw the gunman was none other than Deck. I froze. It was like Eve all over again.

Deck pushed me behind him while he started to fire off the bullets in a repetition. I barely moved after that. My heart raced, my blood pressure rocketed through me, my head started to spin…it was too much. I told myself to calm down…to relax. That everything would be fine. But seeing that look on Deck's face…one similar to the one he had on that night and seeing him firing a gun again…I couldn't keep my composure together. It took me back to Eve.

Every shot fired was like remembering Eve die all over…again and again…repetitively all over. "Max!" I heard being yelled out. I was locked in my memories. Deck, Mole even the worried Joshua were yelling at me to move, to come back to. It wasn't till Deck grabbed my shoulders, and slapped me hard across the face that my head moved. He screamed, "Get into the god damned elevator soldier! That's a direct Order!" my focus returned on that note.

I had a hard glint to my eyes. "You mother - " I started to curse Deck out when Mole yelled, "Bitch later, get in now!" seeing his logic we all scrambled into the elevator. I pushed the button for the floor going to the top. I didn't care I just wanted off that floor, now. "Who the hell put your lame 'bottom feeding, no good, could give a rats ass less about anyone else' ass in charge?!" I all screamed.

He didn't back away as most would. "I did what was necessary to get you out of a bad situation." I grabbed him by the shirt collar, "It worked!" He defended. "Did it not work **soldier**?" he shouted in defense. It was his emphasis that had me giving this particular look. I gave him a glare to rival others. A glare that sent him reeling back that maybe he'd pushed this genetically enhanced pregnant female too far.

"You EVER freaking call me soldier again, you ever give me an order again, you EVER tell me it's a bad plan to save the man I love and I'll happily, happily..." I emphasis by smiling a little madder than normal, "Happily feed you to the wolves. Not a bullet cause that would be an easy death. No you don't deserve to go down easy." I released him trying to regain my self-control.

"This was why we never let the X5's or any other transgenic or transhuman form relationships." I looked at him with steel in my eyes. His gaze held no regret, "They would mess missions up and make stupid, irrational calls!" his last words were indicated with his hands as they indicated everything around us, "If this mission goes anymore FUBAR it's on you!" the idea that Alec's death would be my fault…that I would cause it sparked outrage within me.

I was stopped short of cursing out Deck like the jackass that he was when I felt pain filled spasms in my stomach…no lower. I began freaking out. _The baby isn't due yet!_ "Not yet! Not yet!" was all I was able to say. Joshua went to hold me as I lost my steadiness. I went down and just as if things weren't bad enough the elevator stopped. Power was completely shut down. "Must have finally shut down." Mole gruffed in annoyance, I looked up to him.

"Dix figured during all the gunfire that it might be a good idea to take away an advantage of theirs." _Sight._ "They can't see in the dark. Got it, but what about us? We're stuck in here." Without power we couldn't get to Alec. _Alec!_ "We've got to get to Al – AAHHH!" I screamed. Short and pain filled. "We need to – AAAAHHHHHHHH!" my screams lengthened as did the pain.

I was sitting down now as Joshua removed himself from behind me. Putting his big jacket behind me he tried to console me. "Little fella going to be okay. Alec will find us." I smiled despite the pain I was in, "Her water's broke. We need to get her - " Mole was interrupted by a very awkward sounding Deck, "Not possible! She's already fully dilated. She's giving birth NOW!" I shot my face to his, "Are you fu – AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed out the last parts.

Sweat rolling off me I ground out, "Are you out of your damned mind? I can't give birth in the middle of 'familiar central'! They'll take my baby, or worse…kill her…or him." I breathed heavily now and worked on the breathing exercises I had read about. "We'll get to the roof tops. I'll get Dix to send a unit out for retrieval. But we have to make it there!" Mole assured me.

I hated to break it to him, "The com's will be down. The interference with the lining in here." He simply smiled before waving at the camera. Mole verbally iterated what he was signaling since I wasn't able to look directly at him, "Dix if you can see me, signal the 'on' indicator light Manticore style." Sure enough, the light blinked the repetition. "Good – is the feed secure?" again the same light indicator.

_Relief._ "Great. Max is going into labor. We need extraction from the roof right the hell now!" the light signaled. Mole looked away from it, "We'll get out of here Max." I glared at him, "With Alec fully intac… " I screamed loud enough to send Mole's ear drums into their own solo performance. "I don't get it. I shouldn't be ready yet. I've still got a week to go and this labor thing is suppose to be slow." I grunted in anger.

"Some woman can deliver in as little as five to ten minutes. As for the week ahead part, that's normal so RELAX!" Deck bellowed out. I was about to screech back when the emergency door opened from above. In fell Alec and on him were the trained guns of two transhumans. Once pleasantries were passed all around I began the age-old process of pushing a baby out of my – AAAAHHHHHH! Alec held me close as I sweated, clenched and cried profusely.

Cry…push…cry…push….cry….cry…PUSH! "PUSH, MAX, PUSH!" Deck yelled to me, making me upset but I knew he was right. I had to keep on pushing. "Come on MAX!" Mole encouraged. I even heard Joshua though he was whimpering. My voice was hoarse, my head pounding in pain from all the crying. I knew Gem had been in pain and for the life of me I don't know how she did it.

She was able to delivery Eve as quietly as she did with what was going on all around us. I now have a new respect for her on that front. Liquid from me was all over the elevator floor, Alec was yelling at Deck, something that was past my ability to care, Mole and Joshua…well…they were just looking anywhere but between my legs. Joshua peaked out every now and then but the sight scared him something silly. "ALEC!"

He grasped my hand again and I knew by now that I had already broken some of the bones in his. But he still held me tight in his grasp. Having him there was what I needed the most. It was what helped me push both baby girls out of my body and into Deck's hands as he handed our first daughter to Mole. Mole had sub sequentially taken off his jacket then his sweater to wrap around her.

Joshua had done likewise since Alec's shirt was covered in blood. I barely retained the presence of mind to feel the elevator moving again as I presumed someone – familiar or otherwise – got the power running enough again to make it move up. Mole signaled into the camera and relayed it back to us, "Dix has us a ride on the roof and he's managed to hack into the systems controls here to prevent the elevator from stopping." We were going home.

Now my biggest worry was keeping our girls safe once we got off the elevator. I was

given both our girls one in each arm as they were finally calming down. The constant screaming at first making both Mole and Alec wince, "Not that I mind but is there anything you can do to keep 'em quiet and down?" Mole asked as he went around the corner ensuring there weren't any familiars nearby.

Alec bent down to me; gun at his side, looking to be honest, crappy. "Their beautiful." He got out past a rough throat. I looked up to see the emotions written across his face. I'd never seen a more proud moment etched across his handsome face. "Hate to break up this touching family moment but we need to get the living hell out of here before we end up dead or lab rats." Mole's cutting words had their desired effect.

"Hey…you're both going to have to stay quiet okay?" I voiced out through a rough, scratchy throat. Alec grabbed Deck by the scruff of his neck away from his position on the wall, "You get her back and I kid you not, if a hair on any of my girls is hurt, I will personally rip your head off." Alec threatening words had their effect. Deck was no longer looking at Alec, or the soldier 494, he was looking at an animal willing to do whatever it took to protect his family. And he knew it.

It made me proud to be his mate. I couldn't help but smile. Alec's face wasn't in the mood so Deck didn't bother trying to reply back. He simply nodded a guarantee. Letting him go Alec made sure the guns he was given were off the safety before directing Mole and Joshua, "You two in the front with me, Deck, you're behind Max." I marveled at Alec then and there as he took charge. He had that commanding presence about him that came through.

It made me realize that he was still holding back on me, for a moment I felt angered that he did but at the same time I realized it was also the effect of having his mate and babies in danger that made him step up to this primal alpha. Taking a closer look, I had barely begun to see his wounds, his level of pain that he endured yet here he was holding his own and taking control.

I shot a scathing look to Deck, "Eating your words of relationships now Deck? Seems to me having relationships and family gives the person something more to _protect_. Another reason to _fight_." He replied stiffly cocking his own gun in the process, "It also gives the enemy another means to _capture_ or _kill_ you." He shifted his focus to Alec whom was starting to head us off with Mole and Joshua.

"Another _weakness_. Tell me how that's a 'good thing'? Cause I'm not seeing it." I looked to Alec myself, "Maybe your right…maybe there's not a happily ever after…maybe it will only be the happily ever now that will be ours for a little while…" I look him dead center in the eye, "But no matter what they do to us…" I look down at my precious bundles of joy.

"Nothing could ever take that away from us. Our family." I look back up at him, cold steel in my eyes, "It makes it worth it. Even in the end. So go ahead, tell me were bad soldiers, we – I don't care." I ignoring Deck's look of outrage and waited for Alec to make the gesture to move forward. Since we had commandeered the elevator we reached the top floor and managed to get out before the familiars got up there.

I guess with all the panicking going about – or rather the 'my ego is so big I don't bother with back up planning' they didn't count on a genetically empowered hacker penetrating their so-called defenses. Score one for us. We made our way to the rooftop and none too late as the security up there deterred us just slightly. There was only two of them and five of us. I didn't bother to care that they were now dead.

They took my mate and nearly got my baby girls and my friends killed...even if I did insist on rescuing that said mate…they deserved it and no one would argue it. Seeing the chopper – I really wanted to know where they got it from – we ran to it. Getting on board Alec made sure we (the babies and I) were secured before seating himself and telling the pilot to lift off.

"Are you okay?" Alec yelled through the wind blaring through the chopper, ensuring his seat next to me and making sure we once again were secure. I briefly flashed to when Logan had asked me that in a chopper to no less, but this time, I didn't feel the least bit shitty. No I felt worse. Way worse. Back then I had a healing – just having been hit again by White – bullet wound in my gut, a sprained ankle, a couple of cracked ribs, and a shit load of bruises and cuts all over the place.

But this time…with the girls secured in my grip, Alec was fine…or was going to be fine, despite his outward, shaken up appearance. White and I were going to fight to the death one of these days…this time…no mercy. "Physically, Exhausted! Emotionally, Exhausted! Ready to crash in our bed for a week!" I looked down at my daughters and saw the same over whelming 'god we created this' look on Alec's face as well. I looked up at him with an excited yet calming smile, "I'm perfect!"

He pulled me tighter to him as the chopper took off. Yes I felt perfect. I went on a rescue mission to save Alec with my friends and former colonel that we all hate whom also delivered my daughters..._My life as a super model ladies and gentlemen…_I laughed mentally at my own stupid joke. I glanced over again to see Alec looking at the girls_…like I said before 'perfect'_.


	14. building codes & Logan's downfall

**Recicup**: I LOVE HAVING Alec As a dad, I think its just so sweeettt!

**Takewhatchaget (Guest):** thanks!

Season 4 ep. 14

It had been nearly a month since I'd given birth to the twins. Twin girls. We were still getting used to it. Their tiny scrunched up faces, pink tongues that darted out for mom's milk, and bright blue green eyes. A trait I knew came from Alec. While they weren't identical twins they were close enough. Very few things about them set them apart, from each other.

Mannerisms, one was more quieter than the other, one of them hated mushed carrots and the other hated mushed peas. It helped me and Alec I.D. them more easily. Though deep down I knew I could I.D. my own daughters. Alec for his part had done a complete turn about with the apartment. He ended up moving a lot of our furniture around, what little there was to make sure once they started to walk on their own they wouldn't bump into things quite so easily. It was troublesome the first day as he moved it around.

I came back from HQ while he was spending time with the girls when I walked into our completely pitch black apartment. Even with my night vision I wasn't prepared for the movement of furniture. I barely managed to avoid the coffee table when the table's new position proved to be my downfall. If it hadn't had been for my 'mate scent' Alec would have been ready for me…Glock in all. As it was he flicked the light on and told me to stay quite since the girls were asleep.

Finally we just ended up getting furniture buffers and moved it all back in place. There was a few left over so we gave them to Gem. As if that wasn't enough we ended up finishing nearly all of our projects. All the overtime the transgenics and transhumans were putting into everything ended up speeding up the progress of the building construction by half. All we needed for most of the places now was some desks, chairs, a chalkboard, and some mats for the martial arts area.

Which reminded me…I went to my office's phone to call Gamble. A week ago he made a reasonable stipulation that we needed to show that our improvements were within building code. He had wanted to get a construction manager out here within the week. We were done save some those few items mentioned. At first a few transgenics were apprehensive of having Gamble within the walls but as I also pointed out it would look good for the Deputy Mayor to come up in here.

A show of good faith AND a show that if he can walk up into here the place isn't full of dangerous monsters. "Deputy Mayor Gamble speaking." He answered, "Gamble its Max." I had never full wanted to use his first name as he had with me. He had called up the day after the girls were born to see if Alec was okay. When we gave him an 'edited' version of what happened he offered to have Alec's kidnappers hunted down and face their crimes.

It took is nearly a half an hour to talk him out of that and convince him that it in due time we'd explain why. 'We needed to build up more trust', I had said. He accepted on the note that we have someone of his own come up in here with him to look at the construction. I accepted the initial reason why he wanted to do it. "Good to hear from you. Have you decided on a time frame for our visit?" he asked.

"Yes, I think if you'd like we could do it today. Say around one in the afternoon. Just enough time to be done before dinner time?" I wasn't entirely sure how long it took to go through the buildings but when I agreed to it Daniel had decided to take it upon himself to memorize EVERY book that had up to date building codes and double check everything that had been constructed. So far everything was good, but we all knew why he really did it.

While Alec was acting as my second with Gamble he would be going around with the construction manager making sure things didn't get tampered with in any way. We may have had Gamble on our side, seemingly, but we didn't have trust value in anyone else at the moment. Alec even read one of the books himself just in case he was asked a few questions. "Excellent. We'll be over there by one." he agreed then hung up. I sighed before heading to the gym.

These days I made at least four trips out of the week, some times twice a day to get my post baby body back. But as I wasn't feeling truly like myself I didn't want to train with anyone just yet. I took the times when no body was in the gym area. My stomach was finally taking back in the extra skin that had stretched. Just another month or two and I was hoping to be back at post baby weight.

From what Gem had told me, as long as you're consistent with the work outs and proper diet the weight wouldn't take that long. Not to mention, transgenic metabolism. Tends to help out. I went to the gym making sure there was no one in there when I took off my shirt and one of the very few pairs of baggy jeans that I owned to reveal my sweat pants and sports bra. I had even made sure to avoid contact with Alec this last month.

Not only for the way I felt my body looked but because my insides needed time to heal up. The month was nearly up and soon we would be able to have sex again but I wanted to look like I used to. I felt…unattractive with my body this way. All stretch marked, and loose in some areas. Before I had with the twins I had a big reason to have the weight and Alec loved me looking pregnant, but now with all of this…I could still feel the slight expansion of my stomach…I didn't feel one bit attractive.

So the next month of avoiding was going to have to be done carefully. It wasn't about him not enjoying my company it was about my own personal level of comfort. If I didn't feel sexy then he wasn't going to feel it. Once you get that connected your mate feels in a round-a-bout way of how you feel. He could tell I wasn't comfortable in my skin and left me alone. The direct opposite of what I'd initially want. Anyways the workouts tended to help.

Not only in 'post baby body' but in 'I haven't had sex in months, I need get rid of all the excess energy'. Which wasn't as much as I thought it'd be. The rest of what didn't go into the working out went into taking care of our girls. Nikita and Nyx. We had finally settled on them. Well if anything, he named one and I named one. They kept us up so much that we developed a routine with them.

I'd get the first 7 - 11 p.m. shift, he'd take 11 - 3 a.m., I'd come back for 3 - you get my point! Seven was when one of us or both picked up the girls and drop them off at Gem's place. She watched them with Eve during the daytime. It ended up becoming her job during the day till they could be in the day care. Which was why I was having Gamble and his guy come in today, so they could clear the nursery for the babies and small kids to be in. Transgenic or not I wasn't taking any chances.

After an hours worth of kicking, punches, jabs at the punching bag, I took to some crunches then lifting the fifteen-pound weights up. Normally I'd do more but since I haven't lifted weights up in months I didn't want to pull something. Sides I wasn't going to count lifting my eight-pound girls up. Getting done with that, I had worked up a sweat and decidedly threw my baggy clothes back on. Sneaking back out of the gym I went to our apartment to change clothes.

Alec had greeted me coming in holding both girls in each arm. The sight no matter how

many times always made me melt. It made me also yearn to hold my girls again. The first month back we had I couldn't leave them for the life of me. I did the exercises in the apartment. The girls may have a set of lungs and iwas fully expecting it the first time I did my work out.

But they didn't mind the vibration that came from the floor as I worked out, so it made it easier to do it. I suppose it helped them fall asleep, kind of like getting lulled to sleep when you drive a car for an extended period of time. At least for infants, something OC mentioned to me when I asked her.

Either way the sight now made me smile and nearly start to cry. Alec loved his baby girls so much. Never giving to much attention to one in particular, always making sure things were evened out. "We've got a meeting with Gamble here at one." I tell him though my focus is on our girls in his arms. He looks up but sees the glaze over my eyes and simply remarks, "We'll have to have Gem babysit again." I nod without thought.

Taking one girl from his arms I look Nyx in the eyes as she gurgles happily. "She has your eyes…" I breathe out, "Nikita has your nose. Cutie." He smiles as he gentle touches said nose on her. "I still can't believe we created them. Their so beautiful." I can't keep the wetness from my eyes. "We did…and might I say we created some very good looking kids." Her eyes shifted slightly.

"God I'm going to have a hell of a time with the guys as they get older." He grumbled, though slightly annoyed with the idea, it still couldn't keep him upset for long. Nikita's gurgles were keeping a bright smile on his face. God seeing him all maternal and sweet with our babies…. with our daughters… seeing where my body wanted to go with it I took Nyx to her crib as Alec took Nikita to hers.

The cribs were a few inches away from each other, just enough for the girls to touches hands but not enough to hit, just in case. Alec came up behind me as I took a second to admire the girls. I just barely prevented myself from stiffening. My goal was to be 'post baby body' before he touched me again. I wanted to feel sexy not the way I felt now. "I love you so much." he breathed in my left ear.

It sent shivers down my spine. His arms gentle bound themselves around my waist, holding me securely in place. He placed gentle, warm, loving kisses from behind my ear to my neck where he noticed the sports bra strap. "Working out?" he asked. I never wore the sports bra unless I was. "Just a little." I disentangled myself from him as he started to fiddle with it. "Why?" he asked. I frowned. Did he not see how flabby and how much had been left over.

I felt so unsightly, I didn't want to feel that way. "I'd think that's obvious. Now let's get ready for this meeting. Oh and call Gem to let her know she needs to baby sit. The girls could use some nap time with Eve anyways." I left before he could protest. I felt bad for avoiding him but he'd understand…in time. For the initial month after Dr. Carr saw the girls and gave them all the necessary tests he'd already warned us both NOT to have sex until I was fully healed up.

Alec put his energies into taking care of the girls as I had done. He'd even suggested waiting an extra two weeks just to be safe. But the way he was looking at me, his slight touches, mannerisms, they all called out to me. Mating instincts be damned though, he and I would wait till I was back to me again. Completely ready we left to meet Gamble in the parking lot as Gem ended up coming over with Eve. Seeing the car coming up I reached for Alec's hand.

He gripped it with determination, "This'll go great. We went over everything we worked on." he confided in a whisper. I nodded in agreement. We watched as he stepped out of the car with the few men he had with him. Greeting Gamble he did his customary handshake right before he noticed Mole and Joshua walking up to us. The look on their faces when Joshua's towering height and Mole's 22 strapped to his arm as they walked up behind us was a sight to see.

Gamble was the first to speak, "I didn't know there any need for firearms," indicating Moles shot gun. "Just a gun, not my on-" I elbowed Mole in the gut behind me to shut him up. "It's not the only weapon we have. He's like my security detail…sorta. That 22 is basically…" I tried to think of the proper metaphor, "It's like when you see a plumber with wrench, there's not one without the other." Alec butted in. We all looked to him before catching the meaning and numbly agreeing with him.

"Pretty much what he just said, anyways shall we." We gestured for him to follow us down the selected path towards the buildings we got done working on. We didn't want him to know where HQ or our main apartment areas were. At least not yet…and even then I was in the 'iffy' side. We even selected different hallways to go down so he wouldn't catch glimpses of HQ.

We went to the Martial Arts studio that was just completed. "Excellent structure. Can this place handle a 'proper sparring match'?" Gamble asked Alec, "Absolutely." He answered with confidence. Gamble then preceded to walk around, as did his construction manager before asking, "Great, I think a demonstration would be a good idea. To prove the effectiveness that is."

Alec nodded and gestured for Mole to put the gun down to start up a match. I walked into the match before Alec could protest. I needed to get some more steam out of me and unless Alec wanted to make a scene I was going to fight Mole. After all it was just Alec, Mole, Cece, Joshua with his hoodie, Daniel and myself. But Alec did stop me. I think it was more out an automatic you're not fighting gesture than anything.

"I'm not entirely sure it's such a good idea so soon after the birth." He explains to Gamble. I easily slipped out of his grip. "It's fine. I wasn't in labor that long. Less than an hour." I shake it off as I gesture for Mole to get ready. He nods okay as he puts down his rifle. I go up to him, "Just do a few simple maneuvers. Don't want him to know what were truly capable of."

Mole agreed, "You got it." We exchange a few simple jabs, not wanting to show Gamble our true potential. After Mole used a move that I had even seen him use before I pulled the punch in, wrapped my arm around his head and 'slammed' his face into my elbow. He was shocked but not terribly hurt. "I think we've proven the point." I state. Gamble didn't look shocked more…study wise. He…it took me a second to recognize the look on his face. _He had been studying me!_

_What the fuck?!_ I was a bit upset, I don't like to be looked at like I'm a fucking science project. That was probably Alec's other reason for not wanting me to spar with Mole. He knows how much I hate that guinea pig aspect. We walked over to the little school we had to show him what we had so far. I gestured to everything that we had and tried to keep the focus away from the lack of desks and chairs, "I hope you find things are up to code, just like the martial Arts studio was." I confide.

His man goes through it just as he did around the studio. Daniel followed him just as he had done before. I stood next to Alec, "So far so good." I remark, "Don't jinx us. And what was up with that sparring bit? That wasn't half of what we can do." I smiled, "I know. I don't want Gamble to know full of what were capable of. I don't trust him enough to know." He nodded in agreement. "Good idea. But why not let Daniel or Cece fight Mole?" he asked.

"Cause…" I look up to him, "I wanted to be sure the movements wouldn't be something Gamble could learn from." He furrowed his brows before realigning himself. "I see things are well here, what about the bakery – restaurant piece we were talking about?" he asks and gestures in whichever direction its in. "Over here." I gestured. We went over there and I was a bit stunned.

I hadn't seen the building since Alec had been working on it. The place looked great. You would really think you were in a kosher restaurant with a glass-paneled casing to show off some snack cakes. "Here is our bakery slash restaurant." I state proudly. Alec and the others did a great job refinishing the place. His construction manager walked over the place with a fine toothcomb. He was really trying to look for any in discrepancies. "Is the rest of Terminal City as well reconstructed as this is?" Gamble asked.

I prevent the look of 'not so much' from crossing my face. "We have remodeled some of our piping since the old ones were so bad we had chances of flooding and we didn't want to waist all of that water." I was trying to think of different improvement we had made over time here. "Okay let's see." But his construction guy said, "You'd have to call out a different guy for that. I don't work plumbing." I look over to him, "I'm sure we can still show around different parts of Terminal City." I offer.

Everyone's eyes were on me, some were in surprise and some were in disbelief. "Great idea, how about the 'REC' room?" Alec offered rubbing his hands together in a show of getting more hands on. "Excellent. I can get a stogie while I'm at it." I had to hand it to Mole. He had gone this whole time without ONE cigar. He must have been dying to light one up.

Gamble looked at the lizard guy strangely, "You prefer Cuban or Montreal?" he pulled out a silver case full of cigars. Mole was dumb struck, before a smile littered across his face, "I'm a Cuban man myself." He bit the tip off as Gamble did in the same fashion and both lit up their cigars. Both Alec and I were stunned, "Now there's a sight I never thought I'd see." He remarked.

A surprised, smirk across his face, "What's that? Mole's cigar preference or Gamble's cigar offer?" since Mole will smoke nearly any cigar around and Gamble's never been seen offering or smoking a cigar EVER! "Gamble's offer. Mole does have a small preference in his cigar choices, though usually he smokes any of them, while Gamble, he's a tricky one to figure out." Alec still had his 'I'm not completely trusting you, but you haven't fucked up so far so were on the same level.' Face on.

"'REC' room here we come." I mutter off. We all walk there. Seeing a couple of X5's playing poker must have been sorta funny for Gamble. Seeing some transgenics and transhumans relaxing and just being well 'human' stunned them all. I had to nudge them all to stop gawking like schoolgirls. This bit was going to stay with them for a long time to come.

"Holy…wow…" the driver was clearly stunned. Watching Mole come from behind them he put his 22 down to sit and play cards with his albino 'friend' was something else to see altogether. Turns out once you get past the ice - hot issue, they had one big thing in common, they both loved challenging each other when it came to poker. They were the 'odd couple' of TC.

Though you tell them that and they'd both shove Mole gun up your ass. We all watched as another two X5's came up to the table. "Pull up a seat." Mole said and so they grabbed chairs and joined in. "Are they…?" Gamble asked looking to me in question, "X5?" I raised my eyes to him, "Yes…just like Alec and me." This could very well end up a nice long term arrangement. Made me wonder… how the former mayor was doing?_ Still in a coma no doubt but how was his condition?_

_Was he even going to come out? If he did would he reject the changes that are going to be made? Would he put an end to anything he didn't like?_ I got slightly worried on that thought. Sensing my worry Alec put an arm around my waist. "So Gamble once you've seen all the buildings how about seeing some of Joshua's paintings?" he looked over to see Joshua towering over him. Even from where Joshua was standing three feet away he was still a presence to be hold.

I got slightly worried on that thought. Alec tightened his arm around my waist. "So Gamble you want to see some of Joshua's paintings?" he looked over to see Joshua towering over him. Even from where Joshua was standing three feet away he was still a presence to be hold. Then again just being within walking distance of Alec makes me wanna… Damn it, I put a clamp on the thoughts before they distracted me.

Joshua put his hand out, "Name's Joshua." Gamble took it. Such a thing to see, "Would you like to see latest 'Joshua painting'?" his language had improved over the course of the last few months. Something he developed from hanging out with Mole so much, "I would love to." Joshua brought out one from behind the couch we'd salvaged out of a dumpster…not that Gamble would know. He took one long look at it, smiling he replied, "This is a thing of beauty. Tell me what is it?"

We smiled as Joshua looked at him as if it were obvious, "Max and Alec." We were as shocked as Gamble was, "Its lovely Joshua." I commented seeing all the colors, though dark in some areas there were brighter ones, "This right here…" he indicated too much darker colors, "Secrets…some bad some for good, but secrets none the less…" _where was Joshua going with this?_

"This here…" he indicated to a cluster of reds and oranges, "Memories that spilt out and were told to each other, how it eased them and brought light to their souls…" _oh Joshua…_ "And here…" he showed the brighter colors mixed with the darker ones, "At peace with each other and their pasts. Moving on as one." he smiled as even Gamble looking on with content. One look to Alec showed that he had planned this, he had wanted Gamble to see that Joshua wasn't just a 'dogman'.

Joshua could read people and know what they were capable of even before they did. It's something I envied him for_…maybe things could have gone differently…better…_ "Joshua how much would you take for this one?" Gamble offered. I was stunned and I think Alec was to, "Here!" Joshua said nearly shoving it at him, happy to give it away, now Gamble was the stunned one.

"Joshua you must know how stunning this piece is please let me pay you." Joshua waved it off, "Money, I no need for money. You help…" he looked around the room we were all in, "TC, that's your payment." He tried to iterate out. I knew Joshua's kind heart would reach out and touch someone. I wanted Gamble to see that we weren't what the press made us out to be, monsters, freaks, we were human to. "You can guarantee it Joshua. I think this'll go in my office." He looked at it with happiness.

Bringing the mood back into place Mole commented, "You should be in here on Friday nights. The person that wins the most rounds at the end of the night not only doesn't have to do latrine duty for a month BUT also gets a weekend off from work to." he smiled proudly around his stogie. "What happens to the loo…" Gamble figured it out, "They have to do the job and have to work the weekend." I explain.

"It helps to bring up moral at different points, plus the consistency of it keeps us on our toes. Plus the best part…" Alec looked to Gamble, waiting for him to give him eye contact, "When you know that you have to beat out every transgenic and transhuman at the table. Keeps the mind more focused. Just like the Martial Arts studio does. Trains the body and the mind." He points to both his chest and his head for reference.

"Gamble why don't you join the game, while your construction manager concludes his estimate." I suggest. Mole pats him on the back and gently guides him to the table to have a seat. "You think this is a good idea?" Alec whispered to me as we walked away. "Why not?" I whispered back, "It's not exactly professional…" he was obviously iffy about it. I smile, "I want him to see that were just like everyone else." I looked to him.

"Even to just kick it." I shrugged my shoulders. "As long as it works." He remarked. I saw Luke scratch his head as he brought what looked to be a magazine in his hand. "Ah…Max…" I walked over to him with Alec, "I ah…it's an article on the new "Rachel Berrisford' fundraiser they did." he looked nervous about it. I furrowed my brow, "What's wrong?"

I took the magazine from him to see what he was looking at. My eyes widened for a moment. There in the article was a picture of myself, next to Gamble, fully pregnant. I didn't get the big deal till I saw one of the articles sentences bolded out, "'Deputy Mayor Gamble arrived in style today with his stunningly pregnant young associate. The two arrived together, arms attached…" he looked to me briefly.

"Giving some the assumption that our new Deputy Mayor already has made himself roots to stay in." Alec read out loud not looking to happy. He read it some more, no longer out loud. I peaked over for a second to hear him then read, "Through the evening at the fundraiser we were even given the chance to meet Mr. McDowell, the man who _claimed_ to be the father of the child." He put the article down.

"I claimed it because I am. Who the f – who the hell wrote this?" he looked for the writer of the article. We both new it wasn't Sketchy since he would have conferred with either of us before printing it or giving it to his boss. "Oh I was wondering when that article would come out." Gamble said getting up from his chair. He must have seen the picture from his position at the table. Alec wasn't to happy thought, "Yeah. Apparently someone was misinformed of the paternity of our daughters." He damn near snapped.

Gamble merely smiled, "Funny how things turn out. Magazines these days can't trust most of them." He laughed it off. Seeing Alec boil in anger - _and why shouldn't he? The city of Seattle now saw our daughters as Gambles? Well…those that read and believe this crap that is._ "Gamble I don't think this is very good press. People will think we're only in business together because of a mislead assumption. I would rather people know the truth of the father of my girls at the very least." I reasoned with him.

He nodded…though it was somewhat 'eh'. It was like 'okay…whatever.' "Sure, I'll see about calling up the magazine and getting a retraction printed ASAP. I don't want our business to suffer just because of a disingenuous article." Alec huffed slightly at Gambles words. "That would be great." I agreed, elbowing Alec to agree as well. He did, though with not too much enthusiasm. He nudged me to the side once Gamble went back to the game the rest were playing.

"Mind explaining this?" he asked in a low tone to prevent others from listening in on us and pointed at the picture. I didn't see the problem, other than the arm linking between Gamble and myself. "It…I…Gamble wanted to introduce me to the head honchos, I didn't know where or who there were so he directed me around." I couldn't think of why I had let the gesture slip by.

It didn't seem like such a big deal but for Alec to see another male having his mate's arm loop around theirs…while said mate was pregnant, and having their picture taken, AND having people assume the child she was carrying was the OTHER mans! Trusting your mate or not it can certainly rise your heckles! "Look nothing ever happened and a retraction is going to be printed. No body will be the wiser AND…" I looped my arms around his waist before leaning up to his ear.

"Nobody reads that crap anyways." He nearly smiles before retorting equally low in my ears, "The article was centered on the 'Rachel Berrisford' foundation, and people will read it." He was right. Anybody who wanted to know what had become of the fortune left behind by her would be interested in reading the article. After all, knowing she was the only child to Robert Berrisford, who was the single CEO of his company tended to raise a few brows.

She may not have been a huge part of the company but her name would forever be associated with it. "Lets watch Gamble play for a while. After all, what better way to get closer to your 'frenemies' than to play tag with 'em?" he smiled at my words, "And you say **I** need a lesson in '**current** verbal usage'." He mocked. I narrowed my eyes playfully at his.

"Let's just watch the show." I ignored the mock jib as we started to watch the game prceed. We watched for all of twenty minutes before Luke, whom had left to go back to HQ, came back out with more news.

News that he was unwilling to discuss or part with in front of Gamble, so the four of us, Luke, Alec, Cece and myself huddled in a corner, "What's wrong?" I silently demanded the little nautical fellow, "Remember how you had Daniel keep an eye on Logan's old penthouse?" I nodded, "Well he shifted the responsibility to me for today due to obvious reasons." I gestured with my hands to keep going.

"Is this going anywhere soon?" I whispered hurriedly. "Well once I saw him I hacked their camera footage's. Logan's been talking with the front desk for over an hour. They sent up a cleaning crew to his penthouse. I think he's moving back in." I was confused, and from the looks of it so was everyone else, "Why move back into the place White and his cronies shot up?" Cece asked confused.

I didn't know myself, "Maybe he wants to try to get his operations back up and running." Alec suggested. But I knew it couldn't be, "No, I don't think so." He looked to me in wonder, "The place was abandon by him. Yes it place was paid in full but other things weren't, not to mention the penthouse would be under investigation for all the shooting done to it. White's gotta have taps on the phone lines, some there to monitor it every now and then. It was Eyes Only's crib you know!" I explained.

They all nodded, "So why go back to the one place one of your biggest enemies knows where you'd be at? Did he really think the 'time heals all wounds' bit would work?" Alec asked stunned. I didn't know. I bit my lip in frustration. "We need to go there. Not now but after our guest leaves the building. I'd send a unit but if Logan's still pretty far gone with his mental state then who knows how he'd react." Alec looked to me.

"We don't need him shooting up the place again and getting innocents caught in the crossfire on a count of a unit of transgenics startling him." I explained, "Is he that bad?" Luke questioned, "We don't know how far his mental state is right now. Alec and I will…" I looked up to see Gamble getting ready to leave, "On second thought Alec you and Cece go. But I want you to take Krit and Syl with you." He looked perturbed by the additional support.

"We don't need back up for a norm hopped up on trannie blood." he bit out slightly. I reasoned back, "So whose gonna do damage control while you and Cece are talking to him? You all are good but how good is good compared to an emotionally and physically irrational man whose hopped up on trannie blood? Add psychology, trannie blood and adrenaline to the mix and what have you got?" I asked making my points on my fingers, "A big mess." Alec answered seeing my point.

"If it wasn't in a high rise district I wouldn't care but Logan carries not only his families name but his 'missing person's act'. There will be people around to make sure he's okay and doesn't get hurt. Who knows what he told the people who work at Foggle Towers." I knew they knew I had a point. "So we go there, make sure he's…wait why do we care?" Cece asked. I looked to her, "He knows all about transgenics. He knows that there was a unit to escape back in '09." I look to Alec.

"That's also the reason I want Syl and Krit to be there. He knows them, he won't see a threat with them. You, he – my point it I want you all to go – now!" we dispersed and left off in separate directions the moment Gamble got to close to hear the conversation. "Let me guess a secret meeting." He joked, "Can't get anything past you." I joked back. God was he annoying sometimes. Did he honestly think he was charming? Got on my nerves at times was more like it.

"Since your construction manager found no faults I think it's safe to say we could be open for business as soon as the end of the month. Once we get the proper permits that is." I had been reading up a little bit on managing businesses. I wasn't going to screw over TC with something so simple as forgetting a permit. "I think that might be possible, once we get through the right channels." There has to be a way to keep Gamble busy so we can take care of the Logan situation.

It hit me like an anvil, "Joshua!" I called over. He came up to me, "How about showing Gamble our flag?" I suggested. Joshua looked like a kid in a candy store. Gamble was going to get to see more of his creations. "Would you like to see our flag? I painted it." I was mentally picturing a way to the roof where it was without going through HQ. "I'll lead the way." Joshua continued on once he nodded his approval.

Using walkways that didn't involve going near HQ, another lucky point we also avoided using the area where we kept the cells. Didn't need to have him see Deck in there or the fact that we had hand made prison like cells. Which by the way, a transgenic made prison cell is hard as HELL to construct considering there's many ways a transgenic or transhuman can figure out how break out of them.

We had to make them tough, none bendable and to close together for any person to be able to squeeze through. Opening the roof access door we walked on the pitch and tar of the roof feeling the slight chill of the weather creep into our skins. Joshua ran over and held it up against the wall of the door access it was on before giving Gamble the same explanation he'd given me when I first saw it over a year ago.

He smiled in true amazement, "Joshua, you are truly one of a kind, special…" he said, "Special - first." Joshua stated proudly as always, Gamble looked back to us. I was concerned about giving out to much information when Joshua did that for me, "Father Sand-" I coughed before he could finish and in a cutting motion with my hands telling Joshua 'no'.

Gamble asked, "What? Your father?" he looked back and forth before Joshua stepped forward, "Max is still weary of 'politic norms' so she and Alec worry over how much of the past gets out. No negative image, bad public reaction, hurt innocent people, children…" he walked over to the edge of the building we were on to show him. He pointed to Gem's day care center. "Don't want little babies to be hurt because of things Manticore made them do." Gamble nodded his head.

Turning back to me Gamble said, "I think we need to make another stipulation in that plan." I looked to him in question, "Alright." I state questioningly, "I think we should add another clause, that anything prior to Seattle's works cannot be used against you for any reason." I had to force my smile out. No one knew of the things I did to stay alive for nearly ten years before I met Cindy, Herbal and Sketchy, and there were very few people who did know.

And they're either dead, in prison, or far, far away from here. To risky…I hadn't even elaborated to Diamond when she was trying to hook back up with Cindy when I had said, 'I've been on the run myself. I know what it can make you do'…there was a reason why I use to and I still tried very hard every now and then to keep it where it is…in the past. I know now to not let everyone know everything there is to know about me.

"Excellent, cause believe me for everyone here that's something that's been hanging on everyone's minds." I tell him. Seeing Luke coming from the door he signals me to come over. "Excuse me." I knew he wouldn't have pulled me from Gamble unless it was important. Once we were out of human earshot he spoke up, "I was keeping an eye on the security cameras when I was able to access the speaker portion." My eyes widened before narrowing.

"What was being said?" I asked. "He was talking about 'Cale Enterprises', something about a come back." he explained. "Are you sure?" I asked. Luke nodded, "Yeah." I nodded back, "I'll send Gamble off then meet you in HQ. We have a 'pissed off T.V. news reporter' to figure out." he nodded somewhat oddly, trying to figure out my wording, before walking back to his computer, I presumed. "Gamble, allow me to escort you out."

The farewell went decent considering I was anxious to get back to HQ. Once Gamble was no longer in sight I jogged to my destination. Leaning over Luke against the computer I watched Logan for a moment before seeing an article on another monitor read, 'Cale Industries redistributes its new efforts'." He scrolled further down, apparently Logan had popped back up, within his own social circles.

I shouldn't have been too surprised by it, after all its how he was raised_…now you can't say that look how you were raised…and look how you're living now…_it's like I was having a mental battle, the old me giving him a slight defense. "I looked it up once I was able to get more information from the conversation he was having. No offense to your ex but he loves to brag." He didn't always brag. Again I'm defending, but it was the truth after all.

Ignoring it I reply, "So he's back with his old clique again…are Alec and the others close by?" he hacked the footage outside of the building. "Yup. Their going in the old fashioned 'sneak and creak' way." _good…_ "But if he knows transgenics and he caught you there before what's to say he hasn't gotten it secured even from us?" _good point, especially if he doesn't want any company…however..._ "Tough, he's gonna just have to deal with it."

Luke sighed in acceptance before pulling up more details from the article. "You really need to see this." I was worried now. When Luke couldn't tell me it was usually something either really bad or just to confusing to figure it out even for him. I walked back in to read one of the excerpts of the article and then see a picture I hadn't even known had been taken. Logan's cousin's wedding, I was in the picture at it next to Logan while he was in his chair.

I read the excerpt, 'Cale's news revealing transgenic to be his soon-to-be 'new wife' was a shocker amongst the more prestigious members of Seattle'. I shit you not my eyes were ready to bug out as my temper blew through the roof. _Who the FUCK gave him the audacity and the right to __**FALSLEY**__ announce – to – anybody - the public – an – _"AAAAHHHHHH!" I literally screamed out in anger as several transgenics backed away in slight fear of me.

"That lousy mother fu-" I left HQ without another word, leaving several dozen transgenics and transhumans confused and in near fear for Logan in my wake. They saw that look, it was severe ass kicking time. I was going to give Logan a piece of my mind then I was going to kill him.

Jumping on my bike I raced to Logan's place. Arriving and hopefully not to late for whatever was being done or said I slipped past the first set of guards. I was glad I was a cat burglar. I knew where to go._ Good way to bust your 'not-like-that-ex's ass'._ Finally getting there the security guard for the building saw me. Parking my bike in the lot I went up to him.

"Miss. Can I help you?" he asked. I gave him a sweet smile, "Logan Cale please." Sugary sweet. "Can I ask whose calling for him?" If these guys had my name up here it could mean trouble for TC with Gamble, so I grabbed an old I.D. name from when I did that genetics conference, "Rachel Glasser." He went to make the call when the phone just rang_…no answer…Alec's up there, probably angling for Intel._ "Sorry miss but there's no answer." And he wasn't going to let me up without the go ahead.

I tried with a little force, "No worries I'll just go up - " he wouldn't let me past, "Sorry miss but without approval I can't let you in or up." I bit out, "Fine," and walked away… before rounding the corner and around half the building. Finding an open window on the fourth floor I looked around to make sure I didn't have any viewers. I jump to the windowsill.

Problem was the bitch was closed, lucky for me I had excellent balance. Sliding my fingers as deep as I could into the crack I lifted it up. I smiled in the direction of the security guard. _Take that bitch._ Sliding in I shut the window back up before trying to take the elevator to the top floor. That was a no go, the thing was powered on but you needed a swipe card to use it.

It's not like I can call the security guard in to help me. Leaving the elevator I took the 25 flights of stairs to go up. If I had the right equipment I would have 'skydived' in like my first time. Getting off on the last floor before the roof access came into view I briefly entertained knocking before I saw Syl and Krit in the hallway talking to security guards as they demanded to be let inside.

Ignoring them I put my foot through it breaking it open. I walked with Syl and Krit behind me in time to see Alec holding Logan by the scruff of his neck. I was slightly shocked by the scene before me. Syl was still talking to the security men, Krit blurring ahead of me to help Cece pull Alec off of Logan and Logan himself…his eyes were bulging but he had a mad smile on his face.

I didn't know if I should feel sorry for him because of what he's gone through because of me or because Alec had his hand wrapped snuggly around his throat. Now my question was, what the hell happened to have Alec react like this? I briefly heard a "Hello?" in the distance, Luke's voice on the receiving end. Then it hit me. Luke called up Alec to let him know I was coming and WHY!

Thinking back for a few seconds I realized how much of this was on me. He didn't deserve to have his life get messed up by my own. If I had just left him alone, if I had just stuck to my promise all those times before to let go and NOT go back, things could have been so much better. Alec and I would have been closer sooner, and Logan could have moved on and NOT have become addicted to transgenic blood, which lead to his down fall.

Don't get me wrong he's going to pay for his stupid tabloid publicity stunt – kinda why I haven't moved to help him yet – and he was going to pay for snooping around TC but he's also going to get some serious help. _Whether you want it or not,_ _let me save you Logan… from yourself… This is all on me…. one hundred percent…_


	15. Logan's forced rescue & hook-line-sinker

**Recicup**: Not sure how the Jetson's comment fits but okay…

**juli (Guest):** thank you so much for being a good fan! There's still more to come, I think I wrote out 22-23 chapters, or 'epies' as I like to call them.

Please Read and Review!

Season 4 ep.15

Alec's POV

Getting inside proved to be easier than I'd originally thought. After the security guard called him up he let us in. Probably thought Max was coming up with me. I had called to confirm with Luke a few moments ago that she was still at TC. I didn't need her here, not when she thought she could save this douche bag on wheels and beat his ass in at the same time.

Don't get me wrong she can hold her own but when you combine recent twin delivery, not having worked out much, WITH an un-dying need to save everyone it kind of clashes with self-preservation. She's a self sacrificing person, however I'm not going to let her unintentionally sacrifice herself just to try and make amends or to save a man who needs a psyche ward.

On thoughts of her I can't help but think back to her breastfeeding recently. I still can't help but smile every time I think about our baby girls. They look like the perfect blend of Max and me. Small tuffs of her dark hair peaking in between my dark blonde hair, and my cat eyes were the most pronounced so far. Proud moments, I smile in happiness.

A smack to the back of my head from a 'What the fuck?' Cece brings me back to the here and now reminding me I can't revel in that now. The guard gave us access to the elevators, which got us closer, faster to our goal.

"So other than 'back up publicity support' why bring me along? Don't you hate me?" Krit asked dryly. I sighed. Even Cece rubbed her face in her hands, "No I don't hate you, but I do however hate that you can't seem to stop seeing your deceased brother in me. I'm NOT Ben and I never will be." Krit's face went into Manticore mask mode. Cece looked to me as if she wanted to say something, I held my hands up.

"Krit…" Cece began to ward off any further verbal attacks from her supposed partner on this little side job here. Even she saw the wayward looks he sent Syl when he thought no one else was looking. "I know Max and believe me she loves him with everything she's got inside of her. He's the real deal." She told him, his mask only slightly faltering as he shot me a look of contempt.

"She loves him more than anything. So he has an old friends face…" he shot his face to hers fast before she shot him back a glare just as equal to his face now owned, "Hey I know what I know! Yes you all grew up together for a few years but she's nowhere nearly directly related to him. Is that what it is? You see it as a brother and sister deal?" she asked him.

He did not look at her he just faced straightforward not answering. _I don't believe it. Cece got him._ "Oh I see now." She folded up her arms over her chest. "So let me get this straight, YOU can make mo-mo eyes at Syl but God forbid Max and Alec fall in love, pop out some beautiful bouncin' baby girls and have a happy life together. WOW! You'd think for her 'sibs' they'd want her to be happy and NOT be hypocritical." He looked ready to protest.

But Cece caught him, "But what do I know, I've only lived next door to them for over a year, been her friend for a year and a half now, and been through thick and thin with her in the middle of it all. But you know what it's like, you've been there. Oh, wait a minute you HAVEN'T. In fact, when was the last time you saw her before Manticore went down?" I couldn't help but smirk, as Krit had nothing to say back to her on.

But then he gaze shifted to me, "Hate me for all I care but nothing will ever change that fact that, I'm NOT Ben and Max IS mine, deal with it." His shocked and angered expression met my cool and steady_…and admittedly…_cocky gaze. Stepping off the elevator I narrowed my hearing down see if he was using the exoskeleton. I could still hear the faint whirl of the motor. He may be hopped up on our blood but he's still using enhancements to get around.

Knocking on the door, I briefly considered knocking him out as he answered but thought better of it. We needed to talk and get everything through his head before we demand to know what he's planning. We couldn't take any risks when it came to him. It was why I was actually glad Krit was here as well. Logan knew Krit and didn't mind him. Cece could help me get into Logan's head.

I was using Max's help just not in the way she had intended. He answered the door, at first I was stunned, new haircut, shaved…yep he thought Max was coming over. I could even smell his aftershave, it was sickening to think of what else he might have done in preparation of _her_ arrival. I walked in past him without a second thought, "Come in." Logan remarked sarcastically.

I looked back to see he was looking out in the hallway, "She's not coming. She's working in TC. You know, where she belongs." I told him, adding on the last part just to ruffle his feathers…so to speak. My voice full was of self-assurance and a tinge of arrogance. I didn't mention the Gamble part since I didn't need him knowing possible sensitive information. He frowned, "Max doesn't belong with you, she belongs with me and when things go wrong I will be there for her."

I looked around the penthouse. He definitely was back. The place looked spotless. I was tempted to ask who he hired to clean it. We could have hired them to clean TC when we needed it. But as soldiers whom did get reprimanded our jobs were to clean up after drills, combat exercises, weapons handling and the meal hall. So all in all it was nothing to figure out how to clean up TC.

But back to the issue at hand here. I had to admit you never would have guessed what had taken place here. But at the same time_…what a moronic, self-absorbed and if you ask me, arrogant choice to make._ You're so cocky and overconfident, you're going to move back into the exact same place where White found your operations and shot it up? Yes this man was deluded.

So deluded…remembering his words laughed at them, "You really think that after what you've done that she'll come back to you?" he looked on as if it wasn't much. Knowing that Krit was behind me I gave him signals behind my back to check his apparent NEW systems for anything on us, he left off. Capturing Logan's attention from Krit's departure I continued on, "I mean I've done some pretty wack things myself but you've taken the cake." That was one way of putting it.

"Max will understand and forgive me. Besides I think we both know that once her bac-" he stopped mid sentence obviously realizing the error in his words. My inner protective alpha was coming out, "And what makes you think anything will happen once her 'back' is turned?" I saw the look on his face of trying to pull someone else into this. "Do you really think any of your lies will work?" I asked him.

I went on after his moment of silence, "We know you were gettin' your peep on watching us. A sick kind of kink if you ask me, to watch your ex with her mate, oh and ah…we also know about your new 'blood kick' to." He looked to Cece and back to me in slight shock, I once again laughed, as she simply crossed her arms over her chest. Trying to be serious I couldn't help but keep on laughing.

"Seriously were transgenics of course we'd figure it out." I nearly cackled at his shocked expression. Taming down my laughter asked a bit more seriously, "My question is, do you really think that by replacing your blood with ours you'll become one of us?" he looked stern to me now, "I've always told her we'd make it through anything together…" _was he going even more off the deep end?_

I looked to Cece who was looking worried herself, "Logan you know Max did love you,

but that's over with now. She doesn't see you like that any more. She loves Al-" he shouted out before getting quiet again, "SHE LOVES ME! I KNOW SHE DOES!" if anything his attitude and his blatant disrespect interrupting her, enraged Cece. Me I knew how Max felt and I had full confidence in her, "She DID love you and FYI don't YOU yell at me! Only dogboy gets to do so!" she snapped at him.

He looked to her and before the conversation could get further off the rails I butted in again, "Tell me what your planning Logan." he shifted from foot to foot, not so confident now that the 'big bad transgenic' is in his home now. "Tell me or I show you what a **real** transgenic is made of." I stepped forward and he tried to get into my face. "You're a transgenic figure it out!" he had a lot of balls to yell at me at a time like this, but his words made me think.

The transgenic blood, the peeping around TC…I shot a look to him, "How long?" I asked voice full of anger at having mine and Max's privacy monitored. That was all ours, between us, no one else. He smiled, "A while no-" he didn't finish as I blurred to him, lifting him from his feet and slamming him in to the nearest wall. It's how he knew, he'd been trailing us, following us whenever we left TC. "You're sick you know that? What kind of man spies on his ex long after they break up?!" I yelled.

He managed to push me away somewhat using all of his strength, which told me he was due for a transfusion. Transgenic blood for long durations would give you an added edge but the mental pieces would rip the head apart. So he basically was on a drug right now and drugs at the right times with adrenaline can give the illusion of added strength. "She will come back to me!" he truly believed it.

And I truly felt sorry for him. "Dude its not going to happen, she hates what you've become." I told him. "You're lying! Once you leave her for another flimsy-" his last words that left his snarling lips were choked in his throat as his head made a tiny dent in the wall I held him up against. I think I even shocked Cece right then and there. "Alec!" Krit warned. I barely heard his voice.

"Make no mistake I would NEVER leave her! She's my mate I LOVE her! More than anything I've ever loved before in my life - so if you think you're messed up ways here are going to win her back - think for - " Krit interrupted me as he pulled me back only to start beating on Logan himself. I was momentarily stunned before I pulled him off the now partially bloodied man.

"Krit what the hell man?!" he just came out of nowhere and he was pissed as hell, "You son of a bitch!" he lunged at Logan again. Only my quick reflexes and strength kept him from his apparent new goal…kill Logan. After realizing I wasn't going to let him go unless he settled down he managed to calm himself down to less enraged state. Seeing he had his head back on him I let go.

"What's wrong man?! What did you find?" I asked remembering I'd asked him to look through Logan's files. He pushed me off the rest of the way, but seeing me acting as a potential guard for future Intel that we might need he stayed away from Logan. He knew I'd interfere in protecting for what I needed…at least until I could get back to my own private mission.

"He's responsible for Seth's death!" _I remember that name…why…? Max! Max's brother!_ He escaped with the group only to disappear. He was one of the few Max never found_…wait - responsible?!_ "What are you talking about?" he pointed to the room with the computer's, I instead gave Cece a look to check herself. Syl was still over there seemingly in her own little world.

Was she okay? Logan made a motion that both of us got in the way of. Now he looked a bit fearful. Krit tried to use Logan's movement as an opportunity but I caught it. Now after a minute of restraining Krit, she and Syl both walked back over, "Its true…" she turned her attention back to Logan, Syl wore Manticore mask all the way. I could see the cogs in her head, planning different spots of where to bury his ass. That was her comrade, her brother and also Max's Comrade, her brother.

"You never told her how you also had found out about her." he looked away unable to meet her gaze. Syl turned her mask to me. The only emotion leaking through were tears that she was unable to hold back. I felt for her, I really did. "He sent him on a suicide mission up on the needle. Seth wasn't told all the details and was cornered, then shot. He fell to his death." This all of a sudden became a bad idea. Now even Cece looked ready to kill him.

I had to regain control of the situation before Logan would realize he had an accessible door behind him. "We'll let Max deal with that later right now he needs to learn a lesson." Before I could talk further my phone rang. Seeing the caller I.D. had Luke I answered, "If it's not global - " Luke rarely cut in on me so when he did it struck me, "Max is on her way and pissed to." _Why would…?_

"What happened now?" I demanded, "We found an article online while I was monitoring Logan. I'm sending you the link." He cut the phone call and sent it. Seeing it I motioned for Cece to watch over Logan seeing as how I didn't think either sibling could do it without killing him. After a brief typing the article came up. After reading it I saw RED! I slammed my fist down on his desk gaining the attention of everyone in the room and cracking it in the process. Okay I no longer felt sorry.

I was fucking pissed. I turned around to ask him in tones feral enough to have Krit shift a step, even in his angered state, "What gives you the right to make a public announcement that MAX is going to be your 'NEW WIFE?!' and what the hell are you planning with 'Cale Industries?'" I now wanted to know more than ever what he was planning. It clearly involved Max and she was NOT going to deal with this on top of everything else on her plate.

Logan just looked on mad at me now, not in a 'I'm mad at you' but in a 'I'm crazy mad' now. "Once you **leave** her, she'll have no choice but to come back to me. I've already got everything prepped up to. I now **own** 'Cale Industries'." I frowned, "Own? I thought that company got seized by the government from your family." Logan's smile widened, "I made them a deal they couldn't refuse." I was leery of him now. What could Logan have promised them that they'd _give_ the company back?

"What'd you promise them?" I asked. Still curved in a smile the words, "I promised them the complete support of Eyes Only, in favor of bringing transgenics and transhumans back under military command with Max and myself of course in charge." Left his lips. I looked at him like he was bonkers, "Are you completely off your rocker?" I asked mildly,

since I thought his mind was totally gone.

Maybe he was on meds that we didn't know about. Maybe the combination of meds and transgenic blood was eating away at his brain cells cause that was…there was no logic at all to his statement, or his proposal. It had to be to make an offer he could NEVER follow through on. "You know the last thing in the world Max would do, would be agreeing to that."

Only then did his smile falter, "She'll agree. If she wants the information on her mother I have for her, and to know where Kavi and Vada are." _more of her siblings?_ I looked to see Syl and Krit sending him murderous stares. "And you think with that she'll agree?" he looked to pompous for his own good, "You are truly a lost cause if you believe that." I tell him. He sputters, "There's more to give her." I smiled, "And what's that?" what more could he offer her that she'd turn, so to speak, on her own kind.

"She'll get White off her back. If she convinces the rest of you to work for the government again, you'll all be immune from White's forces. He won't be able to touch anyone of you." I pinched the bridge of my nose to prevent the on slaughter of the headache coming to me. "Your absolute belief in your own words is amazing. But let me let **you** in on a little something." he crossed his arms over his chest.

"One, to have us all 'enslaved' - and you might as well call it that – again, Max would protest till she turned blue in the face, second, we already have leads on her mom, third we also had leads on her remaining sib's, and four unless the government believed you on the 'snake cult' which I don't believe…**at all**…then I think it's safe to say their 'promise' is full of lies."

I really wanted to say shit but I thought talking more on his level might work better. His face dropped seeing as how the first two things – though we didn't have any leads on her other sibs, he didn't need to know that – we already had, but even he should have known better than to believe anything the government promises without proof in writing. If I wasn't living the life I was living, I'd serious think I was watching a sci-fi show, with 'snake cults' to boot.

"Now back to the article. Did you really think you were gonna get away with that? Max will hand you your ass." He smirked, "She wouldn't do anything to hurt me. She loves me. I love her." I smiled, "She loves you as much as she loves a thorn now a days." He stiffened, "You don't get it. She moved on. She's living the life she wants to…more or less." I reasoned.

It wasn't till his next words came out that I saw red and blurred to put him into a defining choke hold, dropping my cell in the process, "Forced into you mean. Honestly Alec, she should have let that bomb go off inside of your head. I wonder when the day will come when **your** trigger is hit and you implode. I wonder how messy you'll b - " Logan was pinned to the wall too fast for anyone to process, let alone Logan himself. He feebly scratched at my hand.

I reveled in fear he was radiating. It was coming off in waves. My inner alpha was soaking up the scent, "Max didn't let that bomb go off cause that's not the type of woman she is." Even Logan in his eyes had to agree with me there, "You know what really nails me the most though? What pisses me off?" I asked. Not able to talk or move he simply tried to communicate 'What?' through his eyes.

"No matter what you do..." I ground out, "Even after all of this…after everything you've done, the amount of times you've hurt her emotionally and taken from her. She's still gonna forgive you." He looked pleased yet confused as to why I was telling him this,

"Cause no matter how many times the people in her life, the people that she loves let her down, she still gonna keep on doing the right thing." I loved and hated her for it all at once. It made her special and a fucking target.

"Cause it's the only thing she knows of what to do. To please others, it's what she does." Again his eyes read agreement. "She helps people. Even when she's on the fence about why, she still has this 'self-sacrificing' air about her. She's willing to do whatever it takes to help those that are innocent, those that she feels can be redeemed. Which is a lot of people I would have let go of." Deciding to make him see the point of my little 'ergo' speech I decide to give him examples of those before him.

"There's Zack's redeeming qualities, wherever the hell Brin is, if she even made it through the blast from the DNA lab, and Jace, she's somewhere is in Mexico, and now you. Well that is if your newly developed stunts don't keep her from handing you your ass on a silver plate." He seemed a little more than stunned by this revelation. It was right then that the door was being knocked on. Syl and Krit went to deal with the security as they threatened to break the door down.

"You can be helped you know." Cece said from behind me. I didn't spare her a glance though, "Alec knows it, and he is just upset at your stupidity." I frowned and turned around, "I'm pissed cause this ass seems to think 'me' the 'nut job' with one screw left before I snap." Anybody would be. "When it's in fact **him** that's going to be seconds away from loosing what's left of his brain cells." The door was then kicked in and I saw my mate standing there.

Proud as could be I saw the look she had on her face, between Krit rushing inside while Syl dealt with the security. However Logan's next words had me seconds away from snapping his neck, "In the end it'll be **me**. It always is." It would have been so easy to kill him, so easy. I pressed down, but then I completely released him. He fell to the ground gasping for breath as I leaned down and spoke close to his ear, "I may not be a righteous man, but I'm certainly not a sociopath." He glared at me as best he could.

"Max…" he gasped out. I felt her behind me but made no move to help him or stop me, her trust in me and in the situation proof of our connection over theirs. He saw it to; otherwise that desperate look wouldn't have surfaced on his face, "Please. You're making a mistake." Being with me he means, "No Logan…" her voice sad and calm, "You made the mistake." He looked to her desperately now. "You choose him? He wins you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Alec had me from day one. It's just neither of us knew … we just didn't know it. It's always been him. I love him." she looked to me with it radiating through her eyes. I know she read the same emotion through my eyes as well. "Max please…" he begged. We both turned back to him, "I can be strong, he's weak. His mind is weak, like Ben's was. He'll…." She turned her head from him, "He's more of a man than you'll ever be Logan."

_I was wondering when the need to save him would come out_. "However I know that deep down inside you are still you and not this mess of a person I see in front of me. Let us help you. We can wean you off the blood and you can be you again." She pleaded with him. There it is ladies and gents the ever clear 'you can be saved' coming out loud and clear. Hell I can't fault her for it. It's what kept me out of the frying pan and pulled me into her heart…and her bed.

Logan's retort though didn't help, "Max he's a freaking sociopath. He'll snap one day. You need to see the truth." She knew what I was about, just like I knew what she was about. "I do see the truth." She replied. "Question is can you accept it?" she stood closer to me. Something about the movement made him snap. He broke my hold in surprise and grabbed for a gun underneath the coffee table I hadn't spotted.

Whod'a thought Mr. EO would have brandished a firearm under a coffee table. I was quicker though. Disarming him in seconds, I pulled his face up with my hand, "Don't kill him…yet." Max pulled on my other arm, the one that still held the handgun. I rolled my eyes, "You wanna know the difference between you and me?" I asked him. "You wanna know why in the end it'll **always** be **me**…" he looked slightly fear full_…good you should fear me…_

"Because where you see a moment of weakness I see a moment of strength." Without another word I clocked him, ironically enough with his own gun. He went out like a light bulb. The security finally managed to break past Syl and came in. After a quick call to Dr. Carr to confirm Logan's 'mental health condition' and the explanation of why he looked a mess 'yeah he had a break down and tried to beat everyone up, so we put him down…to sleep'.

Not the exact words but it was enough to get them to let us pass through with Logan secured over Alec's shoulder. "Remind me to hand Logan his ass after this." I grouched out. "Again?" Krit asked, a little mirth to his words. I looked to him, "If you wanna after I'm done you can have a go at him." he smiled at the offer. "I'll keep that in mind." Well finally. Some level ground between us.

Getting back to TC was relatively easy…save for the large load I carried the whole way there. We ended up on Max's orders taking him to the infirmary. Temporarily though, he was to go to the prison cells next to Deck soon. We just needed to set up the equipment first. Cuffing him down and sedating him with stuff powerful enough to take one of our own down, he was all hooked up.

We did make sure though that since we never had someone detox off of transgenic blood transfusions, especially on someone that was on them for so long we had to keep an hourly watch on him.

One of the X5 staff members would give Max and myself an hourly progress report. The text would either read 'out' for still knocked out, or 'awake' for he's woken up. We doubted he would for the next several days though. Personally I wanted him to detox without the pain meds. Just to feel the pain. But as our doc's and from Dr. Carr's words, Logan might not survive it. We needed to know how his big plan was going to be carried out. Or how he thought it was.

As for his publicity stunt, once a bit of his 'health condition' got out, the tabloids dumped any future articles and stopped printing those, even going as far as making a small comment in a later article by stating, 'in regards with Mr. Cale's 'health condition' we do offer condolences to his family.' Nothing more was said about his 'future wife'. _Thank god…_

The next day I saw Max looking in through the window at him. Anger was in her features but a bit darker, I'm sorry was in there as well. She probably thought in some way this was all her fault. I walked up behind her and enveloped her within my arms. She took comfort in my presence, "No worries, he'll be his 'annoying old 'gotta save the world by Tuesday morning' self again in no time." She gave off a short chuckle.

"I just keep thinking," she whispered out, before turning slightly in my arms and looking up into my eyes. "Had I just answered one of his calls, his texts, his pages…" I knew she was blaming herself. "Logan knew what he was doing. He let his need to be with you again go beyond the bounds of reality. He let it become his obsession and in turn let his own psychosis get the better of him." she nodded her head in agreement, though reluctantly.

She was ready to say something, I cut her off, "If you dare even start to THINK this is in anyway your fault shove the thoughts aside cause you know deep down whatever guilt you felt in the beginning is what's keeping you from seeing the true damage he's caused." I turned her fully around, "That man is not the man you or I used to know. He's different, his personality is now completely different." She seemed more upset by it. I think in the end she's upset at the fact that she can't save him.

I guide her around to face him through the glass, "Listen, you heard Dr. Carr yourself, it took those Manticore scientist doc's ages to prepare us, our bodies for the advance skills and traits that came with the DNA. Logan's mental state clashed with it intensely. His body couldn't and would never have been able to handle such a steep DNA change." Her head nodded.

"I know, but…" I sighed, "No buts. Our blood can help others but it can't be used to change original cell structure. He didn't seem to get that. He might have had some perks but he'd never fully have the rewards our DNA has to offer. Once he gets off his 'deluxe transgenic high' we'll have Mia go through his head. I think she's still around here. We can have her go all 'psy-ops' on him - in a pleasant 'pick your brain – not literally' type of way." I reassured her.

She nodded, "Despite what you may believe about me, it is my fault he's in here. I should have listened to Zack from the start and have left Seattle ages ago. Look how many people are getting hurt because of me." I looked at her shocked, "Who the hell has seriously gotten hurt because of a direct result of YOUR actions?" I demanded pulling her back around.

She looked to me like it was obvious, "First I almost get Hannah killed, Zack martyred himself for me, Brin got taken back to Manticore on account of me, Tinga's dead because I couldn't save her in time, Sam got caught by White and put through hell cause of me, Cindy nearly died because of me, I literally killed your twin, Brain died saving my life – I mean really do I need to go on?!" she by this point was exasperated. Hands flying all about, truthfully I think she needed to vent.

"So all the good you've done over time means nothing?" she shot me a look, "You've saved my life on more than one occasion, Hannah was saved by you, you save Brin when you could have let her die, you saved Zack after the fact, Tinga made her own choice, Sam is happy wherever the hell she and her family are thanks to you, Cindy is alive thanks to you, you saved lives by killing my twin, and Brain again made his choice." Her shoulders fell in defeat.

"And from the old cases that you and Logan used to work you've save about as many

lives as I've…you've saved a lot of lives Max. Logan is one of hundreds that you might not be able to. Nobody would look at you any differently if you couldn't." she looked up to me, "I would see myself differently if one person that I once loved and looked to for guidance couldn't be saved." She saw the look on my face.

Then smiled in grim determination, "Don't get me wrong, Logan deserves to suffer for what he's done. But there are questions he needs to answer to first and foremost. We need that information from him. Plus, there's still that chance that he can be saved." I stiffened slightly at her trying to save him. She put a hand on my arm to calm me down. "If he can he can, but if he can't…." she looked back to him.

Truthfully she was starting to have more of a defeated look on her face. Perhaps

preparing herself for the inevitable conclusion she already knew to come. "He was a decent part of my life for two years. I can't just let that go." Not wanting to let the years to have been for nothing… "I can't just think 'he's a lost cause'. I've got to at least try to save him. It's his last chance at redemption." She explained. I somewhat agreed with her, "Just don't get your hopes up to high." I warn her.

Please don't get your hopes up to high, cause if he tries something, if he's to blinded by his own obsession then I will have to put him down. Yeah we need answers, we have a growing problem with him that we don't need on top of everything else we have with Gamble and White rearing his head in every so often. _Question is would you be able to when the time comes…?_

Max POV

When I had busted through the door I was surprised, stunned and a bit hurt by Logan's words. Alec's were truthful, Logan's…he believed them but we knew them not to be true. I could tell he felt proud of my presence there but right now wasn't the time for that. I started to walk forward when Logan's next words had set Alec off, "In the end it'll be **me**. It always is."

I knew Alec wanted to kill him, saw it in his eyes. But his next move surprised and moved me. He simply let Logan go. A testament to how much he's grown over the years as a man. If only Logan knew it was always Alec…even when we didn't know…maybe I should just tell him. He gasped my name through desperate lips, seeking my help. Help to tell Alec that he's wrong. But he wasn't. His eyes became more desperate, "Please, you're making a mistake." _No Logan you did._

"No Logan…" my voice sad and calm, "You made the mistake." He looked to me in desperation now. "You choose him? He wins you?" he asked in disbelief. Time to tell him the truth, a truth neither of us knew till later on, "Alec had me from day one. It's just neither of us knew … we just didn't know it. It's always been him. I love him." I looked to Alec with all the love I would hold for him.

I saw it mounting equally within him as well. It set up heart up a few new beats. "Max please…" his begging became pathetic. All the more reason why I felt the need to help him, he had after all been a decently sized part of my life. I can't just drop that. His negativity just kept coming and I was shocked Alec kept his cool. The insults had me ready to yell out at Logan but Alec's calmness kept me cool as well.

After Logan's brief gun stunt we managed to knock him out and took him with us. With some persuasion to the security of the place – coupled with Dr. Carr's confirmation of Logan's mental status – we were out of there. On the way back to TC my mind was racing with thoughts. 'What if's' plagued my head as I watched the X5 medic cuff Logan then slid the needle into his arm to wean him off the blood.

It would be a taxing process, Logan would be out for at least the rest of the day under the drugs we used to keep him under. Hopefully enough time for his mind to go back somewhat to normal so Mia could get inside his head and figure him out. Some part of me felt that if he just had his head on straight he could be fine. He could be Logan again and not this obsessed crazed version of him. _If only…maybe…I had just…._ "I just keep thinking…" I responded to Alec's attempt at humor.

"Had I just answered one of his calls, his texts, his pages…" _maybe it would have been different. Maybe we could have worked through it all. I just wanted him to see that we were over with. Maybe I had gone about this the wrong way - maybe his being in there is all on me…one hundred percent. _Alec's next word's cut me off before I could utter a protest or a retort.

"If you dare even start to THINK this is in anyway your fault shove the thoughts aside cause you know deep down whatever guilt you felt in the beginning is what's keeping you from seeing the true damage he's caused." he turned me fully around, "That man is not the man you or I used to know. He's different, his personality is now completely different." I was more upset by it. I just wish I could save him.

He guided me around to face Logan through the glass, "Listen, you heard Dr. Carr yourself, it took those Manticore scientist doc's ages to prepare us, our bodies for the advance skills and traits that came with the DNA. Logan's mental state clashed with it intensely. His body couldn't and would never have been able to handle such a steep DNA change." I nodded my head in agreement.

Alec gave me a bit more of an explanation before I couldn't help but think of all those that got hurt on account of me. After going back and forth through a 'look what negative I've done' to his 'look at the positive you've done' we ended up at a stand still. I knew Logan deserved punishment, I wasn't denying that but he still deserved a chance at redemption…didn't he? I had to try.

Logan has helped me in the past anyways. Granted he put me in harms way a few times but there were several times when he put himself in the firing range to get my ass out of the crossfire. This last chance for him is what's going to make us even…if we weren't already. I just don't want to have any regrets that I didn't try everything to save someone I at one point did love, even if it was just as friends. The question lingering in my head however was another what if.

'_What if' I have to kill him? 'What if' he tries to hurt some I love? 'What if' he ruins all we've worked for?_ But the one that burned the most would be if ANY of that came to pass would I have to balls to kill him myself? _Could I kill him? After everything that's happened could I kill an innocent man who turned this way cause I entered his life and fucked it up? Could I kill a man even though now he wasn't nearly as innocent as he led me to believe?_

I'm not sure I can. "So what lead you over to Logan's crib? We never did discuss that." Alec asked me. Now that we were heading away from his set up cell and into HQ we fell into more of a comfortable stance. His arm wrapped around my shoulders in comfort as I held onto his waist for good measure. In an hour we were going to have to pick up the girls so we had to make our trip to HQ quick. We nearly jumped the steps to get up to what had led me there to begin with.

"The article. Everything it had entailed including a picture." I responded. He looked to me in disbelief. Even though we already were working with it and the newspaper that printed it we still had our copy. Alec deserved to know. I had Dix pull it up, "What the f-" I cut him off, "You SEE?!" I was feeling slightly better…slightly. "I presume Gamble left a while ago." He remarked.

I nodded, "We should send a team back over to Logan's place to see if White's men or anybody else on his side showed up to talk about whatever taps they heard." I agreed, we needed to be sure.

Its not like anything incriminating was said but we needed to be sure all of Logan's data that he'd apparently kept a copy of and filed it on his new systems didn't get seen by White or any of his men. "Was anyone at the computers over there? We could have the team purge them." I suggested. He looked up before grabbing his phone, "Hey Krit, Alec here, listen before you found your tidbit of Intel did you managed to purge the Intel from Logan's computers?" judging by the look of defeat he didn't.

What Intel though? "We'll have the team clean the computers." He said. "What intel did Krit find?" I asked. He looked around briefly. "I'll tell you in your office." He gave me a look that broke no arguments so I let it go. However he nearly blew up at my next statement, "Okay well it can wait this job can't. I'll go with the team. Be back in an hour." I didn't get two feet before Alec stopped me.

Anybody else at that moment would have shied away or have become too scared to look at the death glare Alec was throwing my way. "What?" I demanded. I wasn't custom to seeing that glare from him often. "You gave birth less than two months ago, you haven't trained at all in that time, and your muscles did grow weaker. You need to be fitter to take on whatever White has to throw at us. You know that." I may have known it but damn you ass, I can take care of myself.

Side I was working out and training, "We all know better than to try and tangle with one of White's no pain no gain freaks we need more than one person. Right now your body is still healing from giving birth to twins. You need to let it finish healing." He cajoled. I knew he was just trying to help, that he didn't know I'd been working out, that my body was nearly fully healed. Giving birth wasn't by any means easy but I managed and he did see me 'spar' off with Mole.

Yeah in a controlled environment with another transhuman that you told specifically not to go full out on so Gamble wouldn't see what you were fully capable of. Okay so maybe he had a point but it was only a routine go in, clean the hardware and get out. He didn't need to react like this. Alec seemed like he didn't want to listen to reason though. Stepping into my personal space I felt heat and need, along with anger at my being talked down to like I didn't know what my body was capable of.

"Okay one I have been training, second it's a simple in and out job, so not that long, and third formerly pregnant or not I can still take care of myself!" I steamed out before he could talk. "Even under emotional pressures?" he questioned calmly. I turned my head to the side in question myself, "The hell are you - " I could tell he was trying to reign in his temper but his next words, once he walked forward the two steps and pressed his lips intimately against my ear took the air out of the room for me.

"If you can handle knowing Logan was responsible for Seth's death and still go back to his place be my guest." He leaned back before walking off ordering the unit to go a purge Logan's computers…again. I was left stunned. Alec himself hadn't left but as I stood stunned processing the thoughts the unit had rushed out on Alec's command. He walked back to me.

His words pulled me from my processing trance, "I couldn't let you go in your state. Whether you want to admit it or not your body needs to heal." _Let me go…?_ "Let me go." I repeated as he walked away thinking I understood his reasoning. I understood he was about to get his ass whooped. You could hear a pin drop with the quietness around the room, no one dared to say a word.

_You know what, we'll see about that! _He walked away determined to end it there, but I was hardly through with him. "Listen here you walking bag of Dicks!" I grabbed Luke's coffee cup that was on a separate table and threw it contents and all at his head. He had turned around just in time to avoid the cup and its contents. His quick last minute reflexes kept him from having a gash across his forehead. He was stunned at the notion that I threw a coffee cup at him but it had its effect of getting his attention.

I looked him dead in the eyes, "My body is healed enough. So how dare you…" I walked all the way down to him until I was less than a foot away not wanting the whole conversation to be HQ's business, "Assume that I need to heal still. I know my body better than anyone – ANYONE!" he made a motion to repeal that I know he was going to. "Just because we're mated with daughters doesn't mean you get to decide everything that goes on!"

He looked around at all the glances we were getting. Despite my attempt at low key, in a room full of transgenics things were hardly ever, low key. He grabbed my arm and swiftly walked me over to my office. Closing the door to retain some amount of privacy. I turned my back to him trying to regain some control over my emotions. Him telling me about Seth blew my mind and had me stunned long enough for him to send a quick unit over to Logan's old crib.

Now here we were trying to have a calm conversation without exposing our personal lives to HQ. I just…_I'm not a fucking piece of breakable glass. I can handle myself…even if a little under muscled I can. Sometimes I really, seriously wish I could just __**prove**__ that to him…sometimes…_feeling him come up behind me I stiffened and asked in lower tones, "You apologizing?"

"Yeah…" his voice rough, making me remember other times he'd used it. His arms wrapped around my waist, I sighed, "I just wish you could see that I'm not a piece of glass that once you touch can break." I admit. He held me tighter, "I don't see you as glass." I turned in his embrace, "Bull!" I call out. "I see you as my best friend, My mate, My lover, The mother of my daughters and My pain in the ass CO." I tried as hard as I could to prevent the smile from cracking on my lips.

"I guess I'm just adjusting to your going back automatically to being the old you. Pre -pregnancy. Just give me a little time to adjust." I smiled up at him and leaned into his embrace. "Now you mentioned you've been working out?" he questioned, "And you mentioned Logan had something to do with Seth's death?" he sighed. Taking my hand he sat down on my chair before bringing me to sit on top of him.

"I'll tell you what Krit told me then you can read what we jacked from Logan's files from before. We just haven't had the time to go through them all yet." I nodded. I have a bad feeling about this. _What was Logan hiding from me all this time?_

Cece's POV

Seeing Max blow up at Alec in front of HQ was the last straw so when he took her to her office we all sighed and wondered who was going to blow up first. Nothing was yelled or screamed for a solid two minutes. Then BAM! Max's "NO! HE - " got cut off as Alec pulled her out of the office and went to Luke's computer to pull up the file Krit had seen and had her read it for herself.

The look of defeat was clear on her face. Something bad just got revealed. Her head fell into her hands as Alec leaned over to comfort her. I watch Krit walk in there seeing the display. I had to figure out why our so-called 'fearless leader' was looking like someone killed her dog…so to speak. I walked up to Krit and asked him, "What did you find in Logan's files that has Max acting like this?" 

He looked to me in anger. "That ass of an ex of hers was directly responsible for our brother Seth's death." He walked away. I was shocked. No wondering why. I looked up to her_…I hope you find peace with it soon…cause we still have a dozen other things to do and worry about here…_

Max's POV

The news hit me hard. Reading it from Logan's pile was even worse. Alec was there in comfort and it did help. Greatly. _Why Logan? Why did you hide this?_ But I knew the answer_…cause he knew I never would have helped him to start with. He knew…all this time I never knew._ I bitterly had to hand it to him. _He was the reigning champ when it came to deception. Cause I fell hook line and sinker._


	16. bullet rendering & consipracy theories

**Recicup:** yeah the emotional roller coaster still has a few stops before the explosive finalie! Thank you for being a loyal and constant reviewer, it helps me to keep up this 'epie', story I have.

There are still many ideas but if anyone thinks this is lacking anything, PM me and I'll see what I can do. I know there is still more potential and I want to do as much as possible till Dark Angel (Here) can go out with a bang!

Season 4 ep.16

Time seemed to drag on by as we awaited Gamble's approval notice for the permits. He decided to take care of them for us. Something Alec wasn't too sure on. However it was one phone call that had me terribly suspicious of everything. Pulling my cell from its place against my chest I slid it open, "Clemente? It's been a while. What's up?" I asked conversationally.

"What's up is my ass in the frying pan." This worried me greatly. Clemente was one of the very few 'po-po' types on our payroll … so to speak. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, "I came across some information from the head of the department. You remember how you and Alec got picked up for Preston's attempted assassination?" I rolled my eyes, "How can I forget?!" I asked sarcastically. "Held us in there till you came and bailed our asses out." I iterated.

"Yeah well the station has been doing some digging…in all the wrong places." It had me worried on what they were digging for. "What are you talking about?" I asked edgily. I didn't hear anything for a moment, "Just spit it out." I exasperated, "Their digging up any info they can against you and yours as the culprits. They don't have anything solid yet but they have a special agent helping them out now. He seems pretty determined to take you down." _Special agent? Fuck. White._

"Clemente that agent is White, Ames White of the FBI. You might remember him. Tried to take over your scene. Succeeded after he messed you up, then you found him - " he cut me off, "Yeah I remember him, a real gold star man. If he's the front liner for this what does that mean?" _It means White's preparing our graves._ "It means we need to find proof of the real attempted assassin before White makes up enough forged documentation for it to go through."

White's a smart man he can wait us out. Bide his time. "Son of a bitch is waiting us out." _letting us get comfy before POP!_ "Well he has a lot of friend in high places. They seem to want us gone as much as he does." _McKinnley._ "McKinnley, yeah we know about him." I sigh. "Wait what about the forensics team that worked the case back when the mayor first got shot?" I asked, suddenly struck with the idea.

"That's what I asked. Apparently the possibility of outside forces non-transgenic related were investigated without much enthusiasm. Officers at the scene said the bullet was probably obliterated upon impact." _No._ "No it wouldn't have been, not with a bullet with that high velocity…no. Listen I'll go out today and check to see if I can find what they obviously missed." He replied, "Just be careful. I'll be on call if you need anything." I wondered, "How is your job on the line?"

He chuckled, "They see me right now as a traitor for taking your side. But once this comes to light that it had nothing to do with you, my ass comes off the chopping block as well." we both agreed before I left my office area. Remembering Alec was on a supply run I made my way to Gem's place. Our temporary babysitter awaited me there. I walked in seeing both my girls gurgling. Oh god how I didn't want to leave them, it had been the only worthwhile thing of waiting in TC.

I worked out, did some paper work, came back and sat and played with my girls till Alec came in. We were coming to the end of my 'need to heal' phase tonight and I was hoping to get Gem to take the girls for that time frame and now for the next few hours. I needed to go take care of this issue. It was long overdue for us to concentrate on Preston's assassination attempt. I kept wondering what was taking them so long in figuring out what was keeping him under.

But that was for later, right now…playtime. I spent an hour just playing and holding my girls before my mental alarm to go went and sets itself off again. Wanting to stay but my need and duty to the city we were living in prevented that. With a kiss to each head I waved 'bye'. Shutting the door I let a silent tear roll down my cheek at the thought of leaving them once again. It seemed to be happening a lot lately, with one of us getting called to work, forcing Gem to look after them but I really don't think she minded.

I was working on a system so that I could hand off at least some of my paper work to another X5, maybe Cece. Something so Alec and I could make an arranged week of how we would spend time with the girls and still get some down time with each other, cause as far as I was concerned we were long overdue. Changing to dark denim, black tank with a brown zip up sweater, I grabbed my jean jacket and headed out. It wasn't that chilly of a day today, despite the forecast.

Taking the bike I set out for the courthouse area that we were at. Stashing my bike into a hardly ever used alleyway, behind a garbage dump_…sorry baby but I gotta hide you…_I scanned the area. Scrapes of leftover tape from the police were still in sight. Strapped to the railings of the courthouse. Forensics took what was needed - or what the police wanted - but my interest was what lay not here but at the point of origin.

I scanned from the place the podium was to the directionality of where the shot had to have come from. Grabbing out a map that I had caged from Dix's stash_…I needed it and it was TC business…_I circled where the podium was and I made a give or take a line that was at least a half a mile away on the map so I could trace it back to point. But I also remembered I'd have to account for wind temps and obstacles in the way, so many variables to consider.

Lucky for me being a transgenic has its benefits and what takes forensics labs days or weeks even, depending on the tests being performed, to accomplish will only take me a few hours. Hopefully with a few calls I can find where the shooting took place. I think I'll need to make some calls along the way though. _Definitely to update Clemente or getting Sung's help before calling Alec…or if he's not available Daniel. I know they've both done some sniper work._

Looking all around I make my first call, "Hey Clemente, got a question for yah." I'm not much for subtlety at the moment. "I'm just leaving my office Max, what is it?" He responds, "I hate to take you back in there but I need to know if you could get me a copy of the forensics report on the bullet?" _maybe he could get me a copy of the file so I could take a look at it._

"No can do Max." I blanched, "Why not?" annoyance in my voice, "Because the bullet wasn't recovered. Forensics couldn't find where it went once it got past the X5 or the mayor and the bullet definitely wasn't in the mayor. Doctor's would have fished it out." _So its still here…somewhere…_ "If I find it you'll be the first to know." I respond and hang up before he can respond back. _So it was still here..._ Using my enhanced eyesight I'm suddenly grateful to have brought my zip up hoodie with me.

Hiding my barcode isn't enough nowadays, I need to hide half my face as well. Scanning the area over not once or twice but three times it takes a glimmer of barest metal to catch it the third time. I jog up to the area by the courthouse making sure to keep my speed low as I approach the area. You can hardly see the glimmer due to the darkness surrounding it. A flashlight wouldn't even have been enough but night vision on a trained eye could. I saw the bullet now.

It was jammed deeply into the buildings wall in a crevice that was barely visible to the human eye. Forensics was probably on it but with the cops trying to pin it on us I doubt they checked over the whole area. I needed to find a way of removing this bitch WITH OUT damaging it. Calling him back up again I tell him, "Today's your lucky day Clemente." He sighs, "And why is that, wait don't tell me, you found it?!" He asks stunned remembering my last words, "You bet, but I can't get it out without compromising it."

_Not even remotely possible for me…not without the right training or tools. None of which I have…_ "Anyway you could send a team out here that doesn't do half assed work and does actually care?" _I'm not exactly 'optimized' for this and I need someone who can and will do the job_. "I can have one out there in 30 minutes. But Max how are you going to explain your presence there?" he asked.

"No worries I won't be here. I have an errand to run. Just please update me when you figure out what the bullet was before impact. Figure out the shape and we can figure out the type and so on." memories from 'firearms and ballistics' class from Manticore still stuck in my head. I guess it's good that I paid attention. His response, "I'll call you as fast as I can. Be careful…Max." "Will do."

After hanging up I look one more time at the impact area_…shit man…that is one powerful ass rifle_…it's the only 'gun' I can think of that can handle a bullet that looks that big or make that much of an integrated impact into a marble wall. _Shit I think that's at least half an inch in there …maybe even more…_grabbing my phone I make another call. Alec's cell goes to voicemail, "This is Alec and unless you're my vivacious mate or it's an emergency for TC it can wait."

I rolled my eyes at the recording before leaving my own message. "Hey your vivacious mate here, listen I might be in late today, had an 'errand' down at the courthouse I needed to take care of. Checking out some leads. I might take a few hours longer than I expected if you need me call me…I love you." I snap my cell shut before leaving. He won't be happy that I left without him but this needed to get done, he'll understand…right? Besides, its time he remembered how much of a capable X5 I am.

Looking back into the general direction of where it could have come from I make a third call to Luke, "Hey Max what's up?" he responds first, "I need to know of every building within a half a mile radius that would have a potential clear shot to the courthouse." He was obviously stunned by that request, "Max where are you?" he asks, "The courthouse, I've already informed Alec so he shouldn't worry." I tell him.

"Shouldn't? Max you should have someone with you. With the way things are for transgenics your like a red flag to any sector cop." Now he pulls the 'be careful card'. "In case you didn't happen to notice Luke I'm quite capable of looking after myself. I did it for ten years before I even met Cindy let alone met Alec - now are you gonna help me out or not?!" I gripe over the phone before trying to avoid exploding over the device_…or splintering it…whichever comes first._

"Yeah I'm looking at it now. Why a half a mile though?" he inquired, "Cause whoever

took the shot did it from a far off distance. Silencer isn't an option and I know for a fact that if seven highly trained genetically enhanced soldiers with super sensitive hearing, and two of them being previous snipers couldn't hear it then it had to have been from a long range rifle." He had no argument there. "What about the 'shot spotter system'?" I looked at the phone like it grew a head.

"What?" _what the hell was that?_ "A shot spotter system is something the sector police put up years ago. It's tuned to ignore ambient noises but pick up on any gunfire. I'll bet you all of our firewalls that the sector police haven't bother to check them. That is if it's still turned on." I went from great to fuck in the matter of seconds on that one, "Check on the system then before the building search. Could help narrow the field. In the mean time I'll be heading in the general direction." I clicked off after he said 'okay.'

Getting back on my bike I drove down that general direction to get closer to the source of the attack. Half a mile wasn't much so I got there obviously before they had anything ready for me. Ten minutes later I got a call, "Tell me you've got my Intel?" I asked without bothering to look at the caller I.D. "What Intel?" Alec asked me_…shit…_ "I'm on my way to a lead and needed some Intel from Luke." I answered. "You mean you've already left the courthouse where the mayor was shot?"

_Oh! That little weasel!_ "Luke rat me out?" I asked none conversationally as I pinched the bridge of my nose in mild irritation. "Didn't give him a choice, my mate decided to leave the safety of TC for a lead that more than likely needs two people, it gives me motivation to locate her whereabouts." _I'm not a fucking china doll! You…you…DICK!_ "And what makes you think I'm not capable of handling myself?"

I ask him tartly before telling him at least something to calm whatever hormonal rage he's on. With the way he acts and reacts to the situation you'd think HE was the one just gave birth to twins…not me. "Don't be putting words in my mouth, and you better be meaning that you were on your way back here." He fired back…thinking on his last words…_Yeah, ah…nope._

"'Fraid not. Luke was looking up something for me and I need that Intel does he have it?" I asked hoping he'd let it go. "You mean did he hack into that shooter system? Yes, but there's bad news." I had a feeling, "Let me guess they got nothing." I said more than asked him, "They've been shutdown for years it was a dead-end. So get that fine ass of yours back here before I go out there and drag it back." I looked at my phone like it was him for a second.

Putting it back to my ear I remark, "And what makes you think you can tell me what I can and cannot do? I survived on my own for ten years without you. I think I can manage one trip around the city to end the fingers pointed at our heads for the mayor's current disposition." I was really getting pissed off at him now. His 'overprotective-alpha' thing was getting worse lately, especially whenever I was outside TC gates or grounds. Doesn't he know I can handle myself?

_So being less than a mile from the site where a bullet was less than a foot away from killing me…yeah I could understand that…to an extent!_ "Look I'll be home soon I just need to figure out the starting point and where the killer might have possibly have gone from there, now give the phone to Luke before my **fine** ass decides to shove your ass to sleep on the couch!" I threatened him.

I heard a shuffle before Luke picked up, "I'm not going to bother to ask." He muttered, "Good cause your not gonna be told." He sighed, "There's four possible places that it could have come from with that trajectory." He let out. Once again pinching the bridge of my nose. I really had to stop doing that. I looked pissed off all the time. "Give me the addresses." I ordered. This wasn't just typical TC business. This was important Intel and we needed answers, fast.

"It's not just a few address types Max this type of trajectory spans nearly two blocks in length. You're looking for a high rise place that the shot could have been taken from, one preferably without any obstacles in between the vantage point from the mayor and themselves." _Actually that was great help, granted it expanded my search but how many places had that range WITHOUT building interference?_

"Okay can you perhaps narrow that down just a little bit more…say only buildings that doesn't have anything blocking the view from that distance?" small buildings could be in the way but not another high riser. The area of where it could have come from decreases significantly. "From what were getting it's narrowed down to four locations." This is even better, four locations between less than two blocks. "Spill it." I tell him good-naturedly. This was feeling better the closer I was getting.

"Polmer's Apartments on the top floor, it's the only chance on that one. There's a high-rise business building at the end of that block as well. Then there's Prospero Security Center's, the roof only, and lastly, a condemned building at the end of the block. Just be careful with that one the inspectors weren't kidding about the condemned part they're tearing it down at the end of the week." I looked at my phone oddly.

"Come again? That doesn't make sense to shot out of a building that isn't going to fall right away." Luke answered, "It was suppose to. The building managers were waiting for it to all this time. It was supposed to be a force shut down after all the tenants were forced to leave but the building never fell. Could be the shooter used it thinking the building would fall soon, but it never did." Okay that made sense, shooter probably thought it was easy since the building was due to fall.

"So why is the building still standing? Wouldn't the city have trashed it or blown it down by now?" _Isn't it a safety hazard?_ "Not enough money to put into blowing a building up simply to rebuild a whole new one in its place. The whole block right here truth fully needs to be fixed." I agreed with him on that one. It did look like a few more buildings were ready to follow in under a year or so.

"I'm on my way." I smiled into the phone as I shut it and leave off on the bike again. This should be easier than I though. Reaching the abandon building first it was easy to slip into but once I reached the calculated floor I found nothing. This building had either been swept over in an EXTREMELY short amount of time with a fine toothcomb or no one had been here in months let alone a day or two ago. I call Luke back up, "I'm confirming that the abandon place is a dead end."

He was just as shocked as I was, "That's strange I would have thought that place provided the best cover." _Me to…unless…_ "Not unless whoever did it wanted to have that appeal." _What other place…_ "Max why don't you try to hit the 'security place' next?" I looked at the phone oddly, "Why there?" I asked. "Cause if it was someone with access to security passes - let me put it this way, how often does someone ask for access to the top floor or the roof?" he's right.

"Got it I'll be there in eight minutes." _Can't exactly run top speed in broad daylight…_I snap the phone shut and blur downstairs. The place really was ready to be condemned. Stepping out I could feel that the shelf life was very short whether or not it was going to be taking a dirt nap by tracker or by natural causes it was going to be soon, but not soon enough for the shooter.

I raced over to the security place to find Alec was already over there. Stunned by this I tried to figure out how he got out here already not to mention how he figured to be here first. Walking up to him he turned around, "And there she is." _And here I am? What the fuck did you say to-_ "Don't worry about her attire I dragged her in on the job on her day off." the security guard looked like he was wiggling his finger back and forth in disapproval. Alec merely waved it off.

Before I could belt out a comment about my attire let alone my 'day off'_…yeah could really use one of those…we could spend the day with the girls…_I look over to the security guard. Flimsy arms, short height and hair, his clothes looked pristine even for a security guard. _How metro was this guy? Or was he batting for his own team?_ "Hi." I attempted to answer in a somewhat respectable tone aimed at him.

"Melissa and I are partnered to conduct an investigate on the shoot out that happened a while back and we think there's a possibility that someone may have used your roof as access. During that time was there anyone up here asking about the roof?" Alec inquired to the small man as he leaned over the desk. _Okay one 'Melissa?' before we even go there on the fake names I could have used my 'Rachel Glasser' badge._

I still had the damned thing. All I had to do was put the right pieces into a new badge I.D. packet and 'bing-bam-boom' I was good. Then I saw the guy that was watching Alec. The way he was looking at him had the equal effects of making Alec uncomfortable, he was probably getting a slight 'tingle' and making me want to chuckle_…badly_. Okay he was batting for his own sex, there was no doubt there. I felt sorry for Alec, he was trying so hard to play this part.

"Yeah actually. A nice looking man, bout…" he eyed Alec up and down in a way that has Alec gulp just a little and try to smile in a 'thanks' sorta way. I was holding my stomach in at the hilarity of the moment, "A little bit shorter than you, broad shoulders, older, give or take another ten years, maybe more, dark brown hair…handsome…" he seemed to be off in his own little world for a second before he short his eyes towards me, "OH! Said, his name was Special Agent Ames White!"

That was enough for me I was ready to book it when Alec grabbed my arm, "Did he go up there or not?" he asked. I looked back to the guy, "Well…I don't think so. But my shift had ended that day so I can't be to sure." We both nod, "You have a pretty good memory." I commented. He looks to Alec, "It's hard to forget the handsome ones, they make remembering everything about certain days easier."

I swear he was even batting his eyes at Alec. And the trooper that he was Alec was taking it as best he could. Any other day a manly man like him wouldn't be taking it so well. "Can we go up there? It's possible he may have left something behind." _Yeah like evidence…_the man looked from me to Alec, "I'll let you up. We can take the back door." The innuendo and sly look to the eyes he had directed at Alec had me ready to be howling in laughter.

Alec straightened up his collar, and grit his teeth, trying not to snap, "Not funny…" he ground out. "Oh on the contrary…I think it's been the high light of my day…other than finding the bullet." I said under my breath as well. "When we're alone we'll talk about this in more depth." I knew what was to come but that didn't mean I had to not enjoy the banter before hand. This was too funny, I was really waiting for the guy to give his number to Alec.

After the elevator ride up, we were escorted to the roof top entrance, "Here you go, now if you need anything just give me a ring. Oh here's my number." I was ready to memorize it for future use when he took Alec's hand and wrote his number down on it. I was biting my lip so hard to keep from busting out in laugher from the look on his face. I saw the guard wink at Alec right as he underlined his number.

Alec smiled, politely and as unnoticeable as possible snatched his hand back, "Thanks we'll be sure to use it." "Oh call me anytime, day or night." His smile and look told all, and I had me ready to roll. Once we were on the roof we looked around before placing a block in the doorway. Once out of earshot of the security guard I bust out laughing, unable to contain it any longer.

"Oh…my…GOD!" he was just looking ickily at his hand. Like it would start to speak 'flamer'. "Why…?" he asked out loud, like 'why me?'. "Where's a video camera when you need one?!" I cackled out between gasps of air. He shot me a look full of acid, "This is NOT funny!" even his look wasn't enough to calm me down, if anything I laughed harder, "Bull! You played the part and you got your little reward…was it worth it?" his looked tightened. I was not quite as hunched over as I had been.

He muttered a few choice words under his breath before walking forward, grabbing my waist he pulled me in for a deep kiss. "Next time **YOU** flirt with the security guard." I laughed out loud, "Okay, just don't get all pissed when he writes his number on my hand instead." Now he looked torn between dealing with the flamer again and having a guy write his number on his mates' hand.

"Let's just get this bitch over with." He grunted out. I figured I could give him some slight comfort so I slid my arms lower over his butt…or attempted to. He turned on me to fast, "Don't think you can use your little ploys to win me over on this issue. You were supposed to wait till you were fully healed." "And just when did WE agree to that?" I spat out at him, mood nearly deflated from the turnabout. _I don't recall agreeing to NOT stepping outside TC._

"Oh WE did…you were probably just to busy working at the time." I really needed to ignore that little dig about my workload so instead I shot back, "Well if you don't want me to work as much as I do…" he interrupted me "That's not what I meant! Max you gave birth to twins. You need to heal." There's that ridiculous 'You're immobile-fragile china doll' shit again. I hated being treated like this and it was only getting worse.

"Look I'm almost fully healed now. It was till the end of this week and guess what, it's the end of the week!"_ I'll show him proof soon enough._ Alec pinched the bridge of his own nose before responding, "Not yet. I want you to be fully healed not just nearly healed there and something gets torn. I don't want you to be 'TC ridden' for too long." _he's afraid I'll pull something down there! Oh for the love of …_

Before I could tell him, he closed it off with, "Let's just look around, we don't have time for this." My mood has just bought a brown thunderstorm. I took one half of the roof he took the other…nothing. Going back down he still couldn't figure out why I was pissed at him. _He did care I knew that but I don't think he fully understood that I know my body better than he does. I'm fine now. And I'm ready to show him, whatever way I feel possible._

Leaving the place I tried to suggest splitting up but he wouldn't let me. Don't get me wrong I could take him on but last thing I needed was to draw unnecessary attention to either of us by beating each other up at transgenic speed_…doesn't bide very well for us in the end. _Two places to go and one was another dead end. Hopefully we'll get lucky and the next one will be our end to the day.

Finally after a phone call from Dix that told him therefore us which apartment it 'could have been' we were only able to nail down the floor. Now here was the tricky part, figuring out which place it was. Taking the fake I.D. Alec gave given me as 'Melissa' I knocked on a few of the apartment doors. We figured at least that whichever apartment it came from, the occupants weren't there, had something to do with it or were dead.

The first guy he was pleasant, answered the door in a button down shirt, with a beer in his hands, and judging by the dilation in his eyes he was nearing his limit. Getting the I.D. for security I flip it open and state, "Sir we're here to ask you a few questions." He scratched his head, "Can you make it quick?" he asked. Breath was rancid so yeah quick, "Were you here in your apartment when the shooting of the mayor took place?" I inquired. He smiled, "At work all day. Why?" he replied.

Alec stepped up, "Sir was there been any suspicious activity that you may have seen or heard?" his inquiry prompts a reaction in button guy, "Yeah actually. Thought I heard a domestic thing going on over two doors down. Went to go see if the dude was okay. He told me his new girlfriend threw a frying pan at his head hence the bruise I saw. Left it at that. Why?" he asked us now. "And that's Jake Parks?" Alec confirms looking at the list of people Luke told us lived on the floor.

"Yup. He's not in any trouble is he?" he asked…again… "Hopefully not. Thank you for your time." I excuse us from his company as he closes the door. "Think he needs deodorant, he reeked." Alec exclaimed once out of hearing range. "My senses were focused on his alcohol level, he was nearly at the limit." He conceded to that. Reaching the last apartment I knocked.

After several knocks and no answer we both took a second, making sure no one was in the hallway, and focused on honing in to listen for any sound on the inside. There were heartbeats and sounds but not from this apartment. I looked to him in confirmation of what he hears or lack there of in this case. Agreeing that the apartment is empty I make _him_ stand guard as I pick the lock. After three turn ball's fall into place, we walk right on in and close the door behind us.

Nothing really looked odd per say. "Doesn't look like he's been home in months." I took a look in the fridge, "Food's expired." Seeing the contents he remarks, "Slight odder to it as well." before he looks away before looking further around the apartment. "Something doesn't fit right." He remarks looking around. I looked at the floor, "Well there's scuff marks." I point out.

Walking around I do the same as he as he notices and figures out the cause as I walk throughout the rest of the apartment. Rooms clean_…well…man clean…_bathroom is shut so once I open it I see a duck taped up sink, toilet, and bathtub. I didn't like these looks at all. Walking back out Alec tells me, "The table here was moved from over here." I nod, "Makes sense. If the shooter needed cover, the inside of the apartment would have been perfect." Besides snipers use the cover of the room for a hit.

"Not just that, this window has a direct view to the court house. But you could only see it with a scope. Even we would have difficulty deciphering whose who with the range." Made me wonder if he considered Krit's idea legitimate now, "This was a professional hit no doubt. Someone wanted him dead. And it wasn't you either." He walked away looking at the apartment once again. He shows me as he walks back up to the window, "There was a clear shot to him and to you."

I barely see it with my enhanced vision. Our sight is good but beyond looking for enemies nearly a block or two away we can't see nearly a half a mile away. "The shooter could have chosen to shoot you and you wouldn't have stood a chance. No this shot was meant for him." I didn't know what or how to feel at Alec's 'shooter's assessment. _Was he purposely stating this to try to assert some type control?_

_To not feel so connected since I was next to the intended target? To distance himself from the situation that way he could quote 'maintain distance'?_ I wasn't sure. But in this instance I was actually worried about what he was thinking. We both needed our heads in the game so maybe distance was better. "Either way there is a shooter out there and anyone with that field could have made that shot."

I remarked trying to ignore his earlier statement referring to me and trying to put distance in there as well. I noticed my senses were acting up, like I smelled something pungent in the air. The bathroom…my senses told me. They acted as a guide for me at the moment. "Well we know where the shot came from but question now is who did it and why?" I asked starting to walk back to the bathroom.

_Why didn't I smell this earlier?_ I wondered walking closer. _The tape…_I realized. It was blocking off the scent otherwise I would have. "There has to be a small group of guys who can pull this off." Alec raises his voice a little so I can hear him, not loud just enough. "Yeah…maybe Clemente or Sung can pull up a list of snipers, could help narrow the field." I call back out. "It would help. Plus who ever did this had to have the right military training." Alec called back.

I agreed, "Whoever it is was, was either a hired hit man, or he didn't agree with the agreement we had with our dear Mayor." I told him, my stomach starting to protest to the smell, "Or maybe our little snake cult asses decided they couldn't let us get an upper hand anywhere." Alec rebutted with a very logical answer. _Still though…something definitely isn't right here._ "Alec can you come in here." I call out again.

He walks in seeing the duck tape, "Well this spells nothing but good." He states sarcastically. "Should I ask what's underneath the tape and plastic?" he inquires. We both have a pretty good idea what or who it is but we need it to be confirmed. He goes to the tub I go to the sink and bam! Just as we take back the duck tape the smell of acid eating away at the remaining skin, tissue, fat and everything else was foul on so many levels. It had us both coughing in reaction and scrambling out of there.

Alec slammed the door shut coughing himself, "What the hell man?!" he questioned holding me as I coughed along with him. Our sense of smell had us both reeling at the effect. Sometimes our senses couldn't be controlled. I look back to the bathroom, "You think it was White?" dumb question but there was a chance he was just scouting the other building. We hadn't found DIRECT evidence…yet. And while I wasn't defending him I wanted to be sure on all levels.

My cell rang, "Max here." I answered, "I've got your bullet and a headache. That thing was mangled but our forensics made a rendering of it. I'm sending you the picture of what it should look like." _Excellent!_ "Clemente you're the best." He disconnected so I could get into the text message. Opening it up the graphics didn't look the best on my phone. Stupid size was too small.

Knowing Alec's had more updated graphics on it I sent it to his so we could all figure this out. He popped his own cell open once the message reached him, "This is the rendering?" he asked looking at me. Calling Clemente back up I asked him, "That mangled scrap was this at one point?" I asked stunned. "Something's not right here?" Alec stated. Having Clemente on speaker he asked, "What's wrong? The analysis' was per - "

Alec cut him off, "No, not the rendering of the bullet." He stopped looking at the phone and shifted his face back to me. He looked worried. "This here is a 338 Lapua Magnum." I wasn't too stunned that Alec had been able to I.D. the bullet that fast, but it did have me somewhat concerned. "Yes…" Clemente stated in a question format, "Mind clearing the air here." He asked. "Yeah you don't get it this bullet shouldn't be…is that pure copper?" he asked him.

"Yes is it…you can tell that just from looking at it?" Clemente asked, stunned at Alec's deduction. "Ignore the shock, and just keep going." I tell him. Alec looked to the phone and as if Clemente could see him responded, "Never mind…should have seen that one coming." Alec smiled a bit. I lightly smacked Alec to prevent his remarks from getting a little bit much.

"So you're saying that this bullet in particular shouldn't look or be made out of this material?" Clemente continued on, "Nope and the rendering your forensics did shouldn't come close to that." Now Clemente and I were both confused. Clemente's "Why not?" mirrored my exact look, "Because this…" he held up the phone with the picture in view, "Picture…" he supplied for Clemente as he showed the picture to me.

"It's a custom job, machine made, you can't go out to your local gun dealership and just buy these types of bullets. This was specially made." This was good and bad news. "Well the good part is it narrowed down our list of suspects, the bad news is this person is dangerous as hell." Alec nodded his head in agreement there, "This is great, a hand made bullet? Correct me if I'm wrong but that doesn't sound like an angry protester trying to make a statement." Alec's face dropped slightly.

"No, this…" he once again indicated the rendering picture, "Was a professional hit. They wanted the mayor dead." Alec supplied, "So there wasn't a chance…" I looked to my phone, even Clemente thought the bullet might have been meant for me. "Nope none at all." I took the phone off speaker, "Clemente can you do me a favor and send me a list of every person on the coast who could make that shot? The further we narrow that list the better for Seattle to rest and the better for transgenics to."

It would be better for all parties involved, "It'll help get the heat off our backs and off yours." He agreed…headache and all, "Oh Clemente." I almost forgot something, "Yeah?" he responded. "We found the place where the shot was taken. Whoever did this didn't mind killing an innocent person to do what they wanted. Might help in the headspace profile. Your gonna need to send some one down here." He sighed, "Okay…you better get out of there then." I agreed before hanging up.

"Let's bounce before the team gets here. Clemente will be sending me the Intel on the death here. We'll have it clarified within a few hours on whether the death was by a norm or familiar." He nodded as we left. Transgenic wouldn't even be considered since we all wanted the same basic thing. Killing the mayor wouldn't do that. I couldn't see any reason a transgenic would have for it. Only even REMOTE reason is if White had a transgenic on his payroll.

Even then that was extremely remote since he HATES our kind with a passion in a very literal sense. Working with one of our own when he was born and 'breed' to hate our kind, would be an extreme decision on his and on his bosses' parts. Even then the transgenic or transhuman involved would have found someway to avoid doing damage to the Mayor. No one else knew the mayors private security had a transgenic on it save for a few certain people.

Otherwise…even if that possibility there were no transgenic would sacrifice the needs of hundreds over his or her own. That's not how we were taught. _The needs and the lives of one or even a few out weight the needs of many, hundreds even…_Lydecker's words during one of our many training sessions came back to me. Back then we thought it cruel to dismiss one life for the many, but now…now we know better. So I know for a fact that a transgenic is not involved_…I hope._

We left back for TC after all that and waited for Clemente's call with the so-called 'profile' of the killer. Seeing his number pop up on my phone I silenced all in the room Alec, Mole, Daniel, Joshua, Krit, Syl and myself, "Hello Max?" Clemente questioned hearing himself on speaker, "Your on live Clemente, speak up." I voiced. We heard a throat clearing in the back, "This is an associate with our department. He has the profile you maybe looking for." We nod.

"Go ahead." Alec called out, "Most professionally train snipers are methodical. Their controlled, clean, patient, willing to kill under morally acceptable circumstances." Alec flinched, "No that's not right. Snipers aren't the ones who make that type of call. W - they're just the hands that pull the trigger." He defended. "With the faith that what they're doing is morally acceptable and a target to innocent life." Krit supplied.

Alec shot him a look, "Right." The guy on the other end agreed, "Could this be out of revenge?" I questioned, remembering Joshua's suggestion of Logan, whom we now had in custody. "No, a rookie would have to go through a substantial mental transformation to develop his mental identity." Joshua looked a bit lost, "So that narrows down our list of suspects. Whomever this is has had years at least to develop his or her need to kill the intended target." Joshua nodded.

"Absolutely. I think your looking for a person whose development was damaged." I agreed, plus it narrowed our field down even more. "Thanks." I stated, "There's more." He supplied. I closed my eyes for a moment. "Care to explain?" "Whomever is on your suspect list will either have two different needs. To be on the offensive or to hid from his or her enemies." _Who do we know that would do either?_

"That could be anyone on the list. That two completely separate directions." Alec stated dismayed. "We know Wh - …" I stopped myself before I could name name's as I just mouthed 'White' out and stated, "Enemy number one has people to hid behind. To different groups to be specific." I amend. He sends his lackies out to do his dirty work for him but…"

I remembered a few times in the past where he came in and did it himself. "But when it comes to myself and my SIC, he gets personally involved." I told them, "You're his biggest targets." The guy in the back round stated, "If that's the case then why didn't she get shot and not the target? We just discovered it was clearly for the target and not her." Krit asked a little befuddled. "He set aside his personal desires to take orders." It had to be his no pain no gain freak cult members.

"If you could figure out which group then you can see if he or she is the enemy number one." I nodded my head. "Thanks, anymore?" I ask him. "I'll hit you up later with anything new." He answered. Clemente took his phone off speaker, as did I, "Thanks for the Intel." I ran a tired hand through my hair. "Thanks for that bullet find. The police had wide-open jaws when they found out about it. News of the find is spreading throughout the stations." _Was that good or bad news?_

"Is this good news you're delivering?" I ask him. "Depends. Now there's a lot of speculation over who shot the mayor. Just like there's speculation on why he hasn't woken up yet. According to his doctor he should have regained consciousness nearly a month ago. I think someone's using something to keep him under but the doc's can't figure it out. Nurses give him regular check ups but never find anything." He nearly whispers conspiratorially into the phone.

"So someone is somehow getting a drug into him to keep him under. Who could gain anything from th - " my mind went to Gamble instantly. "There's only one person who could stand to gain anything from it. But there's no proof of a drug entering his system to prove he's being kept under. No one visits him. Regular nurse check ups who do a literal check system before clocking back in other places." No it's not a nurse…not unless its like the one I ran into.

Remembering that part it makes me wonder, "Do you have any men posted over at Preston's hospital?" pause for a moment… "I have a guy that does a shift there for four hours two times a week. Their under staffed and his girlfriend does work there so it was a win – win for him." _good._ "Have him check the whole right arm of every nurse or doctor that goes to that floor. If any of them have a tattooed symbol of two snakes intertwine around a staff of sorts let me know." He paused again.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but, why am I looking for this tattoo?" I answer, "Because, our number one enemies group has that tattoo there. They could have somebody in the hospital keeping our dear Mayor under. Call me when you have them all checked out." "What in the hell have you gotten yourself into here Max?" he asked tired, "Nothing good. Call me." I hung up already knowing that he knows how I work. "He's going to check out a working theory for me at the hospital." I iterate.

Krit points to his ear. "We heard." I roll my eyes, "Whatever." "I think we should do the same check over at the Mayor's office where Gamble's at. I don't trust the guy." Daniel iterated firmly. Before Alec could protest I voice to him, "Smart. But when you go make sure you have a legitimate reasoning to be there." Alec looks to me in shock. "The facts are becoming more clear on who this is and while I do have some trust in Gamble I don't know his team." He nods in realization.

"He could have a 'mole' – no pun intended – and not even know it." Alec points deflecting hands to Mole then continues on. "So we check his staff. We make sure everyone is clean." They agreed. I put my phone back before shucking off my sweater leaving behind my brown tank. "Feel free to leave. I'm going to bed." I leave for Alec and mine's room as I hear them shuffle to the door.

I had barely pulled my pants off my hips leaving my hip hugger panties in place before I felt Alec coming around behind me. His hold around my hips ignited a small fire within me. "Unless you plan to finish…" his hands grip my hips steadily before pushing my hip huggers slowly downwards. I spread my legs wider to allow them to fall to the level of my jeans as I tried to still shove them down as well.

"I've come to realize lately that I haven't been paying as much attention as I should have been." He spins me around. The sudden movement nearly stumbles me as my legs get caught up in the jeans and panties falling fully to around my ankles. I step out of them as he speaks lowly. "Let me amend that for you." Barely having gotten my bottoms off he shoves me back on the bed, and then dips his head between my legs as I pull my tank and bra off…all in one.

Feeling his tongue down there pulls in the feelings I haven't had in months. I'd forgotten what it was like to go months at a time without sexual contact like this. It makes me wonder how I'd managed before I ever met Alec. Somehow I was able to deal with it with Logan but not Alec. Sex deprivation is not something either of us like or are used to_…probably why we both at different intervals visited the gym so much._ Plus as Alec has proven to me on more than one occasion, we are very energetic creatures.

We like the aspect of touch and being touched. Something within our feline DNA that enjoys the relaxation that comes with the feel of your mates touch, even the simplest of touches in any form. Just that alone can bring about an awareness and relaxation. I know I hadn't noticed it till we mated. It was weird at first, having that need, but once you get past that you wonder how you worked without it for so long.

Like now, having his tongue do its wicked dance across and over my labia, repeatedly, is a gentle yet, arousing sensation. But gentleness over time can turn into slight harshness when done so repeatedly to the point that you're over sensitized. Alec made it sensitive yes but in a good way and the way his eyes looked up at me keeping my eye contact…I can tell, all he wants is to see me in pleasure. It gave him pleasure to see me like that. I could already see the gentle movement coming from him.

Those little movements that signaled he was slowly rubbing himself with his hand while his other held me open for his fruition. "God I love how you taste Max. Like my own personal ambrosia." He licked his lips for effect. I saw just a dabble that he'd missed trickle down his chin before the hand that was holding me open left me briefly to swipe it into it mouth. Not wanting to miss one drop of me I supposed.

"You let me down there and I'll show you whose ambrosia you are." I wasn't even sure that came out right as my head was starting to spin from the amount of pleasure coursing through me. His lips widened in a smile before reuniting hungrily with my clit as he sucked it into near pain. I grab his head fiercely, and held him from me, not wanting the party to be over, "I want you in me, NOW! No arguments I need you." I spread my legs wide for his entrance, but also to entice him.

He looked so torn. My guess was he'd only planned to give me a little treat before bedtime. Nope he was going to give me the whole enchilada so to speak, if I had anything to say about it. Deciding to help him along I presented my offer, "I'll make it worth your while." I didn't give him time to process my words before I literally ripped his jeans from his body. He had that feral 'I can't believe you just did that…that is so hot' look to his eyes.

Those intense features made me near dripping wet. God I loved it when he looked at me like that. Then his eyes darkened to something more primal, something closer to his feline DNA. But the love still shone brightly through. It may have been lust and primal needs but love was what was still driving the force of it all. It was like for him, I was the only woman in his world.

"I'm going to make you desk bound for the next week. Everytime you move you'll be constantly reminded that you are mine, and mine alone." He growled out, shucking off his boots, socks and the remnants of his jeans. "Promise?" I teased him. My own hormonal levels for him rising to a deafening peak. If I didn't get him in me soon I was going to scream!

He almost forgot his shirt till I started to rip it. He pulled my hands away then took his shirt off, "I do need the shirt again. The pants…" he grinned at me. "Well now you owe me." I smiled, "I don't care." He didn't seem to either. Cause all he did was pull my legs around his waist and gently rubbed himself against me. The pleasure mounted even more so after his initial rub against what I assume was his other hand...or the bed.

I ground myself around his hardening cock as I reached down and started to pump him with strong strokes. "God Maxie…what you do to me…" I gave him feral smile. He caught my look and let out a small growl, "And I'm gonna keep on doing it to you. Cause your everything to me." I grinned, as I let me see the truth of my words. I felt more of him now as pre-cum dripped from his head. He slowly sunk inside of me as we groaned around the tight stretch. "God. Fu - " he grunted as he started to thrust.

_Oh god…_ "Right there…" I moaned out. _To long it has been to long!_ God it felt so good to have him stretching me again...to having him fill me up again. I was so thankful that Gem wasn't due here for another half hour. We had at least that amount of time to ourselves. "You feel so good." He whimpered to me as he stroked not only within me but as his hands stroked over my body as well.

I felt his hands all over me. He teased and plucked at my nipples till they were sore and hard as pebbles. I whimpered as he bent over and gave a small nip to the before soothing them over with his tongue. "Oh god…Alec!" he had started a more intense thrusting maneuver with my legs pulled up over his shoulders now. "Mine…" he growled. I looked him in the eyes, "Always…yours…" before the connection between us broke he uttered, "Yours…always." too.

Neither of us cared about anything in these moments, just the intense satisfaction that came from each other, of what we gave to one another. Seeing his face as he was about to cum made my heart soar, that I could always bring him to that pinnacle. That I could pull him to the point of near madness, that I was able to make him loose control and I loved it when he lost control.

My expression was clear enough now. 'Give me all of you'. All he did was reflect his answer in his eyes, that's how deep we were in our connection. No words were needed, as we both already knew. Bending me almost in half now he slammed into me with everything he had and I took it with fervor. Screaming my rampant pleasure to him as he started to grit his teeth in agonizing pleasure.

I knew we were nearing the end cause by God, I was ready to topple over that edge, "Alec!" I started to screech out. He bent over to swallow my remaining 'eruptions' while he roared his own pleasure into my mouth. "Cum for me, baby, I wanna feel you cumming." His voice harsh, hard and raw, and I explode all around him as he pounded rapidly into me. His eyes open through my orgasm as he watched the pleasure race through my eyes.

The feeling is euphoric and I know that no matter how often we have sex it'll always be wonderful and passionate. He thrusts hard once more and blurred as he groans out as he reaches his own climax, pouring himself into me. Once done we looked like a sweaty pile of limbs, I looked over at the clock on our bed table once I got my heart rate under control…three minutes later.

"Gem will be here with the girls in ten minutes. Let's shower before they get here." He smiled, "As much as I'd love to shower with you, we both know we'll take a LOT longer than ten minutes." I pouted. He continued on, "Come on and get dressed. Once Gem leaves we can take turns showering." I nodded in agreement. Looks like the evening was getting better now_…hopefully it stays like this…hopefully…_


	17. Preston's aliment & Gamble's revelation

Season 4 ep. 17

Alec POV

I've never been one to have complete faith or trust in someone, not even within the first few meetings. Hell I didn't even trust Max till a few months into knowing her. We Manticorian's aren't very well known for our ability to trust, mainly cause we kept getting ganked by people along that way looking out for themselves. With Max, now I trust her with my life. I trust her with our girls lives, I trust her to make the hard decisions when I know others would be cold and calculating about it.

She has the heart and logic to do what's right and go above and beyond the call of duty for those that she loves or a fellow Manticorian. Yeah that's right I made up a word to described us all. "Manticorian". But back to my point I'm about to make. Mole I trust enough to handle my duties if I'm gone, same as Daniel and Cece. Whom I don't trust however is Gamble. I've shown enough encouragement on the outside for him to trust me even just a little.

I however don't trust him enough to leave him alone in TC even for a minute. Something about him reads and rubs me wrong. I can't figure it out, I haven't been able to for a while now. Max isn't fully sure of my feelings toward him, she don't trust him fully either but she trusts him enough to hold up his end of the deal. Which he has been admittedly. However when we got the news that Preston was still in a coma I knew something was up.

Knowing our Manticorian Doc's in TC were better at discovering 'supposed – none existent fluids' in blood. If I could get a sample of our dear mayor's blood I could find out if someone's been coming in here and slipping Preston a 'comatose' formula to keep him under. If so then we have another problem on our hands. Who is doing it and why? My $100 bet is on Gamble.

He stands to gain so much if Preston goes down. Thing is…Preston is not dead. So my

guess is he's upping the dosage a little bit more each time to make it look like Preston died in his sleep. It's perfect really. I had theorized this all after an incredibly long two weeks we had of juggling TC business with the bakery opening up thanks to the permits, and the 'martial arts studio' opening up. We were stunned when we had people lining up to get training lessons from a REAL transgenic.

Plus due to having trained the younger X6 series several X5's were giving daily lessons each week to a group of six people apiece. Nothing to hard core just some simple moves that regular classes in Seattle would cost double the amount we were charging. Then again they also had double the amount of awards than we did. Which by the way equates to the zero amount that we have.

Anyways back to the point here…again. I knew Gamble had to be behind Preston's condition, but I needed to prove it. Hence my need to now sweet-talk my mate into agreeing to have me go to visit Preston. If I could do a little video set up in his room and take a blood sample, we'd have his 'comatoser' in just a few days time. I walked into her office to see her on the phone. I would have asked but hearing the arrogant voice on the other end I knew who it was.

I sighed for her on this one. The woman on the phone was a clear as Max had put it a 'right - winged - support your local sector police - neo Republican idiot'. Even I had to gag almost at the way she (the woman on the phone) praised the department. Her job as we had recently learned from Gamble was to enforce sector police to NOT pull us over unless they had a VALID reason. This reasoning from what I was hearing…there was a new, up and coming gang…supposedly X6.

Both Max and myself knew that we kept a diligent record of every X5, 6, 7, 8 and transhuman that walked through the gates. The stats sheet was made even easier after my brief visit to the place where Manticore stored some of its data. We now had one of their databases and knew of every X and transhuman series out there, at least the ones at the Gillette, Wyoming base. Everyone here already knew of other facilities around. Thing is no one knew where they were.

Manticore was covert for a fucking reason. They didn't want people to know where their shit was. So unless you were being transferred – which rarely happened – to the other facility you didn't know where it was. I had to talk Max several times out of taking one of the locations down in the past. Well that was if we knew where they were. That Intel wasn't on the disks.

Plus after much needed explaining that we're the enemy to the other X series at those places and asking her 'and you plan to convince how many hundreds of people during a 'strike' on their base no less, that they find home that the people their working for are the bad guys?' yeah not likely. She dropped it seeing my point. After all the only reason everyone here is well here is because one its safe haven, and two Manticore tried to kill them. They had reason to bail.

Anyways I'm getting off track. Max looked worn out and I knew it this woman was to blame. She knew Max would have to listen to her. Plus as Max had suspected, this woman's husband was the chief of police AND someone that kept making eyes at her all the time. Something that Max hadn't noticed till a week ago when Gamble made the suggestion.

They all met up together and the chief had asked her about her pregnancy. Personally I think the lady was jealous that Max had already lost so much of her baby weight and was nearing fairly quickly back to her pre baby weight. Not to mention that one of Seattle's many chief's of police he hadn't disguised his looks towards her. Much to mine, Max's, and his wife's dismay. The woman didn't stop glaring daggers at her the whole time. But Max was a trooper.

The only problem that day had been when the chief was very blatant in his quest that night. It turned out that he and his wife were former 'swingers', and had inquired as to our views on it. His wife though obvious no longer practiced it seemed to grit her teeth every time he was obvious about it. One whisper from Max though set his ass on fire and not in a pleasant way. Little did she know at the time that her whisper looked to close for comfort on his wife's end.

'Little hint, your not getting it from me.' I smiled at her retort when the wife walked up behind her and gritted out. 'Aren't you just so lucky. Have yourself a nice looking young man and you still flirt with my husband. Transgenic hussies!' she'd left off in a so-called dignified huff. Max just looked disgusted. I knew Max hadn't meant for it to look that way but at the same time the guy wasn't getting the hint and she was trying to be low profile about it.

Trying to save the guy some dignity or perhaps trying to keep him out of the doghouse that night, either way it didn't work. I had taken a seat in the opposing chair, as she looked ready to droop in her seat. I decided to try and work some magic to help wake her up some more when she hung up the phone. "Oh my f…this is…." She looked tired right now. "That was Gloria…again." she propped her feet onto her desk. For once the stack of papers wasn't a lot so very little littered her desk.

She flipped open her cell, "Hey Daniel go get Cece. I have a small mission of sorts for you." She closed it before Daniel could utter a word. "You really do need to learn to wait for the response back before hanging up. Just saying." I defended when she shot me a look. "I don't have time for wait for that. I need both of them to go check out this so called group, confirm its NOT transgenic related – THEN report back so I can let Gloria know it's not our problem it's hers – well her husbands."

Gloria aggravated the hell out of her. Not Max's fault your husbands looking for new meat. "Don't take what she says to heart, her husband loves you." She shot me a glare this time, "Not the best time." Yeah maybe she was right. "Sorry. Listen I've got a plan to figure out what Clemente was talking about for Preston's comatose state." She raised her brows and went silent.

Giving me the floor I presented my idea, "I figure I slip in, plant a camera – hidden of course – take a sample of blood then slip out and head back here. I figure what the doc's there can't find our literal genius transgenic and transhuman doc's can. We need to make sure Preston's condition isn't going to worsen. Or if it is that it's natural." She nodded her agreement with me. "Do it. Cause I have a supply run that I need to go on." I wanted to tell her to stay here but I knew she was capable.

It was hard to let her go back out side. Logically I knew she was capable of handing anyone their asses if she wanted to, I just worried over her was all. I always did, back when we were just 'friends' or 'frenemies' ourselves I worried over her. Shit there were to many times when I saw close calls and mentally pleaded with her to make it through without calling out for help. Don't get me wrong I'd a been there in a heart beat but I didn't want her IN that pain to begin with. Once again I'm off track.

"Look it won't take me more than an hour, two tops." I did have to get over there and the hospital was at least a good 45 minutes away. The sector Preston was in, happen to have held one of the better hospitals in Seattle. It also meant I was gonna actually have to be slick about this and not go 'half assed' as Max would say. "Alright. You know the drill coms checks ever 30 minutes that your there." It became mandatory to do so when we had all of our mishaps recently.

Max understandably didn't want to take any risks with any transgenic. But then again that's what you get with someone who puts the weight of the world on her shoulders. It's fucking irritation…but amendable to. "Got it. Anything else?" just incase she wants me to pick up anything. "One favor while your out." she leans in toward me, giving me ample viewing amount of her cleavage.

"Can you get me that strawberries and cream shampoo and conditioner?" I widened my eyes at the odd request. We usually waited for shipments on those things but since as I now recalled there was a store in the area that sold that, "Sure. Want some 'Dove' to?" I asked. She smiled. "I wouldn't say no to that." I rolled my eyes at her way of charm. I stood up, leaned over her desk to reach her lips, "Every half hour I got it." Another kiss, "See you in a while." Sides I loved that scent in her hair.

Made me wanna ridiculously chew on it sometimes. But hey smells can do that to you. I left her office and grabbed a com from Dix's space before telling him which channel I'd be on then left out. Figuring to wait till I got there to put it on I mounted my 'Duke' and rode out of TC. Exiting out of our secretive tunnel system I came to the main streets and used the one to gain access to the side streets.

I rode those till I came to a sector checkpoint. Using an old method of mine from back in the day, if you could call two years ago back in the day, I grabbed my JP I.D. badge and from a good 25 feet back waved it, shouting in a disguised voice, "Jam Pony messenger, can I go through." And just like that I was waved through the gates. Makes me wonder if Max ever just shouted like that.

Should have started that a while ago but it wasn't full proof. You could run into a sector cop that wanted a closer look or that just held up his or her hands in a 'waiting' motion, I just got lucky was all. Seeing the hospital in view but also seeing the traffic I cut into the alleyway to figure out what the hold up was. Dismounting, locking and covering my bike I weaved through traffic like many others by foot. Finally after half a block I saw the reasoning. A convention of sorts was going on.

A lot of weird get ups, a seemingly large one taking up a lot of traffic. Some of them mimicking some old pre pulse movies I had watched over the years. It hadn't occurred to me that the hospital was three blocks from a nice grandeur hotel. I huffed. Not worth it to try and fight traffic. It'd just be easier to go by foot to the hospital. Thankful that I had grabbed my nap sack for my trip out, I made my way straight to the hospital.

Seeing the amount of traffic surrounding even the hospital I made my way around back, using my lock picking kit to get in through an 'employees only' door. You come from out of the 'employees' door at all and no one truly stopped you. I just needed to look the part now. Not wanting to bring unwanted attention I grabbed a turn style lock, listened for the small tumblers inside before opening it.

Grabbing the nursing uniform from there – grabbing a doctor's uniform would create more of a need for someone to look to me for information that I didn't have and create more problems in general – I put it on over my own clothes, save for my jacket that now lied within the nap sack that I put into a white cloth like sack. I assumed it was something hospital wise and would get less notice than a black nap sack.

I left out through the entry door to the hospital. I passed by a few other nurses, nodded to them in passing before I came to the station. Though I did note that even as a fake nurse I got admiring looks. What was it that Max once said…oh yeah, I could make a nun quit the convent if I gave them 'sexy eyes'. Personally I hoped she was wrong, last thing I need is to take away one of 'God's wives'. I mean aren't nuns told their basically married to God or something?

I'm getting off track here. Slipping in behind who I presumed was the head nurse I grabbed a syringe and a vial for the blood, making sure it has a rubber top on it before slipping right back out unnoticed. Transgenic stealth really came in handy sometimes. I walked the hallways like I owned the place. You use the right amount of confidence and you can get into nearly anyplace…nearly.

Slipping to the right floor I saw the two guards sitting by the door to Preston's hospital room. I was about to move when a little girl, couldn't have been more than five pulled a little on the scrubs I was wearing, _so much for not attaining attention._ "Can I help you little one?" I asked. She pulled her thumb from her mouth. The instant her eyes met mine made my heart melt just a little for her. She had the bluest eyes I'd seen in a long time and so full of innocence.

Her hair was even in short pigtails with bangs just falling over her innocent eyes. "Can you help me find my daddy? I went for a drink but the fountain was 'out of order', so I came up here for one. But now I got lost." On the verge of dealing with the water works in T minus ten, I patted the little girl on her head, "No worries, here…" I spotted the stairwell. "See that? You take that down two flights and there'll be a door - " she grabbed my hand with more force than I would have given her credit for.

"NO SIR PLEASE!" now yanking my arm down to her level her volume also rose. "Take me back to my daddy!" not wanting to gain unwanted attention I agreed and setting my white sack in a corner of the hallway, I took her down the flight of stairs and back to her frantic father. He seemed upset then relieved that his daughter was back insight and safe again. "Oh Angela, thank you." He swept up his little girl.

I knew that feeling. Holding your daughter so close to you. It was something that never goes away. "It's been a really trying time." He explained. I could tell he loved this little girl with all his heart. The wet tracks around his eyes told enough stories of the last few hours let alone whatever his days had been like. Smiling I tell him, "I'm a dad to so I know the feeling." He smiled back, dad to dad.

It was weird but joyous at once, "How old is yours?" Presumably asking about my own kids. Thinking back to the date, "Twins actually, born around two months ago." He laughed seeing as I was new to the game, "Well I'll give you some advice. If you want it." I motioned for him to give it up, "The first two to three years are the pain in the butt ones…" a sharp 'daddy!' was heard from his daughter. It was whatever manly word there is for adorable.

"But after that they get adorable and cutie." I smiled at the new found Intel. Angela as I found out was a complete 'daddies girl'. Made me hope our girls were the same way. "No more wandering off." I warned her with humor in my voice. She nodded her head before popping her thumb back into her mouth. I slipped away unseen hoping no one else would catch sight of me either. Getting back to my destined floor I grab up my white sack before looking around to see my entryway.

It's still blocked but that can be changed. As long as I can get them to leave their post long enough I can blur inside. Taking my chances I knew I needed to act fast. My first half hour was coming up in 15 minutes. Thing is I'd need a large enough distraction to take both guards away for at least five to ten seconds. I strategized a plan of action to get past them. _Think what is our gender's bigge –_ I had it.

Ducking into another ward I saw a few patients. Great and not a good great. I didn't like the idea of using someone else but it was the only idea that came to mind that would work. Finding someone who looked like they couldn't sleep I approached her. "Hey miss." I called out in a low voice. She shot me a look, "What do you - " the way her eyes went over me_…oh no…_I wave my hands in front of me, "Can you do me a favor?" she eyed me like candy.

"What do you need?" why me? "I will pay you $50 bucks to streak the hallway on the next level. I mean full on birthday suit." She looked at me a taken aback now, "I ahh, not sure…" I had to make this work, "How about $75. It's really important." That flash returned, "You have really pretty features for a guy." I blanched, _okay…_ "Sure." _Thank god._ I practically dragged her out of her room. She gladly went with me. Setting her up over on the opposite of the hallway I gave her specific instructions.

"First, don't let the security catch you so easily, second act drunk, less chances of getting into serious trouble, and third and most importantly don't tell anyone you saw me." she nodded her head, "Is this like a 'secret hospital initiation' for you?" she giggled. I was stunned by her response but readily agreed, "Yes it is. And I need to do this to get my 'hospital belt'." God I hoped she believed me. "How fun." I looked over the hallway to see the angle in where they were.

If she ran down the hallway, stopped for a second to look like she was 'thinking', I called out 'stop her!' to get their attention, they run after her, and return her back to her room, hopefully clothed. I turned back to see her already nude. I was stuck staring for a second before the mate and parent within me started to compare my Max's perfect body to this girls…no comparison. Max won out hands down. "You didn't have to get naked yet." I told her.

Covering my face with my hand I turned my head away, "I'll go to the other end of the hallway. Look for me over there…" I point in the direction, "Wait for my signal and streak away." I tell her. I pull out my wallet from under both sets of clothes, "Half now half when you are back in your room." she nodded in agreement. I was still stunned she had agreed to this. "No problem. Sweetheart." The first step forward had me on edge, "I'll be just over there." I jetted before she could rub herself against me.

In position I gave her the signal. She ran out and I threw my voice out, "Hey someone get her!" the guards noticed and bailed in a flash to grab her up. I blurred into Preston's room shutting the door soundlessly behind me. Seeing the monitors still running I pulled out the syringe I snatched. Pulling blood from his arm I capped the small vial and put it safely inside my jacket inside the nap sack.

Taking out the camera I had in there I mounted it in the room where I could see anyone coming in through the door or the window. It was possible for it to be from someone using the window as an entrance, so I wanted to take both precautions. Granted I could have tried taking that route but I didn't feel like trying to scaling a barely two inch ledge outside a hospital where I could get spotted at during the daylight.

Flipping out my cell I 'two way' called Max and Luke, "Hey, got the camera set up. Just need to uplink the footage to TC." "Got it." "Good job. Now get out before the guards spot you." Both were said at once. Already knowing what each was going to say anyways I flipped my cell closed and peaked through the closed blinds in the room. No sign of them yet. Listening with my transgenic hearing I heard the nearest more erratic heart beats probably from the guards coming back.

Girl gave them both a good chase. I noted I still had to go back and give her the rest of her cash. I never jacked someone over a few bills. Slipping back out just as fast I made it to the exit just as they were rounding the corner. I went down to the girl's room. Making my way slowly inside I went looking for her in her bed. I had to figure that by now she might have gotten a more severe punishment than I thought. I pulled the curtain back to find her strapped to the bed.

Three years ago this would have been an appetizing, right now, I felt sorry. She was in this position because of me, "Hey don't look so down. If it helps I have a thing for being cuffed up." I quirked a brow, "I am sorry. I didn't think they'd punish you like this." I was actually curious as to why. "Doctors think I have a mental disorder, but I don't. I just like to do crazy stunts." Clearly she wasn't mental but at the same time some of her stunts could make some people wonder about her mental state.

"You're not crazy. Your just adventurous." I amended. Pulling out the rest of the funds I looked around for her belongings, "They took my belongings and gave them to my dad to hold onto." I looked to her curiously. _Her dad._ _Please tell me she is of age._ I begged mentally. I didn't bother to even think about that earlier. She looked of age. "How old are you?" I had to ask. She grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I'm seventeen. I'm a week away from being legal."

She gave me a look that I had received from women on many occasions. I shut my eyes in aggravation. She was still a minor. I persuaded a minor to do a bare-naked act. Granted I didn't touch her but still. I opened them up again to see her face. I felt like an ass. I knew I should have tried something else. And she still had that look in her eyes. It was a look of pure want.

Trying to veer her into a different direction I told her, "Then when you turn of age I'm sure you're going to be the cream of the crop for that special man in your life." I nodded to her and proceeded to leave. "But…" I turned back. "I thought maybe you could teach me a few things." Was this girl like super horny and just didn't care? Her actions toward me physically made me wonder if the doc's were right.

Just on the wrong subject matter. "I don't think my wife and daughter's would approve, nor your father." I left before she could process my words. I then slipped off the floor, back into the 'employees' room, shed the scrubs and the white sack before I walked out the back door. Not bad for a days work. Making my four block walk back to my bike I hopped it was still there. Who knows what tools people have out here for unlocking the bike's lock.

Luckily it was still there. _Excellent…_I think to myself. Mounting her I leave the alleyway and slowly drive away from the traffic issues up ahead. _Now to get shower supplies…and smell that delicious scent on my mate's hair…_I smiled at my own thoughts as I shifted gears to the speed of the signs.

Daniel POV

After Max's decision to have an X5 or myself infiltrate Gamble's 'HQ' myself I choose to go in. Cece's pregnancy was getting to be a bit much and I needed a break from the ridiculous cravings she got. _Why couldn't she have been like Max and gotten creative with the food at TC with her cravings?_ No she has to get cravings of foods that are rare and hard to find in Seattle forcing me to trade duties with other X5's and transhumans so I could leave TC and literally, legally, buy these foods.

I needed some time to regroup myself especially when I was getting kicked out of bed a lot. Add a hormonal transgenic female with the ability to end anyone's asses around her and an apparent inability to sleep very well and… yeah you get the picture, pregnant with my kid, happy as can be, happy bout sharing the couch with three cushions to avoid getting my balls busted by a flailing limb… no.

So this project was a way for me to avoid snapping. I swear Max was easier to deal with, then again I don't know exactly what the home life was like so…. yeah. Suited up I was ready to slip in. the whole point of this mission now was to get inside and look for any links to our theories with Preston's hospital issue to our sniper issue. With any luck we'll find a lead and end the struggle for good. Getting inside had proven to be the easy part, getting onto the right floor was the hard part.

I didn't know which floor Gamble's office was on. Plus to go up in the elevators you needed someone to LET you up. Lovely. After ten 'sweet talking' minutes later I had access to Gamble's floor. But I also had nearly a dozen offices on that floor. Scanning each door to see which one was my ticket inside I finally found his. Problem was he was in along with a member of his 'cabinet' that I'd never seen with him before. Guy looked suspicious, but to me all political types did.

I covered by the corner waiting for both men to leave. Hoping it'd be soon so I could sneak in. Using my enhanced hearing I could hear hushed tones. "Were near our breaking point with this deal." Gamble had said in a harsh tone. This guy had never been known around us to show anger so this was a bit surreal. "You just need to hang in there a little while longer. Soon everything with Terminal City residents will be completed." I did not like the sounds of this.

It sounded bad but it could be nothing. It could be about finalizing permits and what it could do for the city for all I knew. Running a frustrated hand through my hair the next words I was listening in on were lost on the ringing of my cell. Cursing myself for putting it on vibrate I grab it up before they can hear it's shrill. "Kinda busy! What's up?" I bark lightly, not even bothering to check the I.D.

"Ain't no need to bust on Original Cindy like that!" I closed my eyes briefly, "OC you know you're a good friend and all but unless this is an emergency I'm on a 'CO mission' over at Gamble's office for Max." I was hoping to get her off her response was, "I know my home girl and she ain't gonna hit the roof over something we both know you can handle." True.

"Anyways I was callin' cause Cece called me. She was hoping I'd be able to come over with a care package with her all time fav's. Prob is I got stuck with an extra shift at work and the 'Bip – Bipper' has been riddin' my ass all damned week! Could you come over to my place, pick it up and take it to her. It'll really make her day."

Cece called her, which explain how she got my number. "Fine. I'll pick it up later." I went to hang up when she followed with, "I'd tell you where the key is but you'll probably just lock pick the bitch anyways." I smiled for a second. "Probably. Gotta go." I saw them leaving the office. The rest of the conversation failed to reach my ears and I saw why. They seemed to be looking around. Then the 'newbie' as I'd dubbed him walked out to check on things.

Not wanting to get caught I looked up and saw the way the ceiling rose and fell with its design. Taking a leap up I hooked myself into the dividends and plastered myself to framework. 'Newbie' walked past, gave the indication that there was nothing there when he told Gamble, "Well talk more later." he agreed on the subject and both men parted off in different directions.

Making sure that I couldn't hear anything or anyone within a 25-foot radius of me I let myself down and rounded the corner. Not wanting to break the lock – just in case someone notices it – I use my lock picking kit which I think every transgenic and transhuman in my opinion should own – and unlocked it before slipping inside and relocking it behind me.

I could always unlock it again when I was ready to leave. Seeing all the papers on his desk I was baffled at the normal's minds organizational skills. Opening drawers all over the thing I didn't see anything out of place that would cause suspicion for Gamble.

Either that or he's really good at hiding his shit. Daily planner had nothing but normal regular engagements a typical deputy mayor would have.

The keys left on the table made me think though. If their here and I doubt he'd leave a pair here for recreational purposes he's probably coming back… and soon. Listening for heartbeats all of them were far enough away to keep looking. Already having memorized the planner in 30 seconds I took a few extra seconds to debate on how to possibly make a copy of some of the keys. I had nothing on me to press with them, which meant I had to look for something.

Scanning the office I took note of anything that could be used to make a mold. A stamp pad is imprint able…for all of a few seconds. Useless. I don't have anything to mold on me and moldable, soft candy is hard to come by in Seattle…heard Max used it as a trick once a LONG ass time ago. I had nothing and I knew I couldn't steal it. Immediate assumption would be on transgenics. After all only a transgenic could get in this far without being seen or heard.

I briefly wondered if doing a trace over would work. Couldn't hurt to take a few extras seconds to do it. Still not hearing anything close by I grabbed a pencil and paper, making sure it wasn't already written on and started to do half of them at transgenic speed. Upon hearing sounds coming my way I put the keys back soundlessly and went to bail when I saw his notepad.

It was blank but you never knew if something previously written was worthwhile. Slipping my hand lightning fast, I grabbed the top sheet and folded it with the other paper before slipping back out and down another hallway before the footsteps returned to the office. Even if it was just a janitor I'd have to explain myself and I didn't have a logical reason for being in the Deputy Mayor's office without having had an appointment…if you can make appointments for that type of thing.

Slipping out through the back door I jumped on my bike and took off. Once I got to OC's place I had to remember she didn't leave me a key, even told me to pick the lock. Seeing the care package on the counter I grabbed up the small bag not bothering to look inside. I knew Max didn't like us being outside the walls for to long without reason. She still feared what had happened to Biggs would happen to any one of us.

Girl worried too much. By all in the same I didn't feel like dealing with an angry mob, so I stuck with obeying her rules. Right now I was just focused on making sure Cece was alright. Since her pregnancy began she's had more hormonal mood swings than Max. It was something that stunned me. Either way I wanted to stay out of the firing range around her. Part of me was tempted to see how Max used to live before Alec entered her life but time restraints prohibited that.

Sides, I didn't need to see what she might have left behind. All girlie stuff, leaving the place I slid out the same way and rode back to TC. Walking from the garage to her office I tapped on the door. Hearing muffled sounds I figured it was her and Alec. Not really caring what I saw I walked in… okay attempted to walk in. the door had been locked, then a faint, "Unless its an… oh god…emergency… baby…it can WAIT!" Alec's voice came through the door.

I was surly tempted to break the lock to get in but dealing with a hormonal Alec with his equally hormonal mate doing the dirty wasn't something I fancied right now. I looked to my side to see Dix quirk a brow. He didn't look like he wanted to jump in help at all. I sighed at the notion. It wasn't likely that anyone would try and help. Then again we all knew that when it came to Max and Alec, 'enter at your own sentence'.

Alec was not one for public shows…not unless he and Max were so far gone with the acts themselves during heat they didn't care enough to think straight. Waiting was the better option. Waiting was the smarter less prone to violence and yelling option. After hearing a brief, "Oh god right the - !" from Alec I could only assume one of two things were going on. One Max was on her knees worshipping at the 'alter of Alec', or Alec was riding Max against a wall or on the desk.

But since I couldn't hear a rustle of papers – unless they had already fallen – then it wasn't the desk. Then again I hadn't heard Max so many he was getting blown by her against the wall. Lack of sex with my mate has really devilled into others sex lives. It needed to stop. I needed to explain to Cece that we needed to get each other laid…very badly. "You two ready in the there?" I asked knocking again. "It's about Gamble." I iterated hoping it would seem important enough with them.

"Come in." Max said her voice an octave off from her usual voice level. Walking in I saw both the desk and the chair looked to be in disarray. I quirked a brow in confusion at the notion, "I think we might have a problem but we might not. It's hard to tell." I answered truthfully. Still on a happy high she smiled, "So what do you have for me?" I went to sit in the chair when I remembered the sounds. "Is it okay for me to sit?" I asked hoping it was.

"Relax. Only the desk and the wall are to be worried about." Alec commented leaning up against said wall. Gross… "I went there as ordered. Heard some stuff but not enough for concrete evidence. But TC was mentioned." This caught her attention swiftly as well as Alec's undivided attention. "What did he say?" Alec asked, "It wasn't so much as just him alone. He had someone else there." Both looked to each before I started to iterate my tale of woe.

Max POV

I sat in my office chair. My neck hurting me a little due to the tension the captain's wife was giving me…again. I was really getting pissed off. Now she was demanding that Alec and I come to one last event. Mostly asking for Alec to come in. Saying his charm the day we all had met was intriguing and she felt he could talk the talk and walk the walk. I pinched the bridge of my nose in aggravation. She's pulling the same stunt her husband pulled on me.

_And she has the nerve to snap at me!_ "Alec and I will come to this last event on the basis that Gamble will finalize the last permit." Everything except for the nursery were open. I had been promising Gem for a while the permit was coming in but Gamble was dragging his feet on it. She hummed. "Is there a problem?" I asked her. "Were working the kinks out for it. There are just a few more channels to go through."

I frowned in disgust at her excuse, "What extra channels could possibly be required for a nursery? Which is being run by a mother herself." I tried not to snap it out. "A transgenic mother whom has never had any formal training as a daycare provider. It takes more channels to prove she can take care of more than one child. More than her own." Okay that sounds legitimate.

"So if she were to go through a class for it, it would help?" she 'ehh' at the prospect. "Or to know that she takes care of my twin girls." this time silence met me. "So I can expect to see the permit for that soon as exchange for the last event?" I weed out of her. "I can talk to Gamble about it and once approved we can open it up." well at least that was something…right?

"But yes it would be HIGHLY recommended for her to attend a class in 'child management'." It was agreeable. Gem was great mom with Eve and she was great with my girls too. All she needed for the permit now was a little from me, Alec and herself. Getting off the phone I called Gem up. "Hey Gem." "Hey" she replied back. "Listen I've got one thing for you to do before that permit comes in for the nursery." I heard Eve gurgle in the back round.

"Why? I take care of Eve just fine?" she retorted. "It's for the sake of the permit Gem nothing more. We all know you're a good mom but the official's need the paper proof." I tell her. "While I don't like my mothering skills being questioned, since this is to legitimize purposes only then fine I'll do it." I smiled, "Great I'll set you up with a class under 'Gem Minerva', mother of one." I laughed, as did she.

Hanging up I watch Alec coming in…with something behind his back. "You hiding something from me or what?" I asked quirking a brow. He pulled out a 'Dove' bar. I was stunned. Dove was one of the more expensive chocolates produced and Seattle was in short supply of them, "I thought since you couldn't have much chocolate during your pregnancy you might want some now." he give me the bar. "I scored it off my vendor earlier this week."

Ignoring the part where I could have gotten it faster I grab the bar, tear the paper then the silver wrapping before popping the small chunks into my mouth. One at a time they melted like liquid silk on my tongue. I groaned at the flavor. "Did you just have a chocogasm?" he smirks to me. I smile back and pull him to me for a smoldering kiss. Thanking him for the chocolate. Seeking the chocolate himself his tongue discovers why I love it so much…and why it's so rare to come by.

"God, best damned… chocolate… mmm… taste… mmm… so… good." His proliferation of the confection has me smiling before separating long enough to pop another into my mouth only this time holding it out on my tongue as a lure for his own. "You want it you gotta come and get it." I rasp out. He grabs my waist hauling me to him. He leans in to gain entrance but I lean back still managing to hold the now melting confection on my wet tongue.

Grabbing my hips more firmly now he lifts me onto my desk. Shockingly our presence doesn't disturb the paper work. I lean back again to make him work for it. Not deterred he grabs the back of my head, angling me just right for his quest. I gladly submit half the chocolate to him as I bite down on it. Feeling the tendrils of pleasure coursing through me I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Right now." I whisper. The words barely registering his brain when he lifted me from the desk and slammed me into the wall. I noted that the door had yet to be locked, "Lock the door." I rasped past now dry lips. He let me go but only briefly as he took three long strides to lock the door only to be met by a nearly naked mate awaiting him. I was burning up now. 

That little make out session, coupled with his gift was enough to drive me on. But then again Alec doing anything was nearly enough to drive me on. Stripping down I stood there with only, believe it or not a white satin bra and satin thongs, I decided to drive him a little more to the edge with hunger. I stepped forward leaving my hair all about me as I unhooked my bra, with one hand, and debated on throwing it to him or dropping it to the floor. My decision was made for me when he blurred.

I was slammed into the wall as he attacked my mouth, pulling my bra away with one hand and holding me by the hips with the other. I reached down, pulled his zipper down before cursing slightly at the trouble his button was causing me before ripped it open and dove in for my treasure. He leaned me into the wall even further at the sensation. "Max." he uttered through now dry lips. I squeezed emitting a groan from him. "Thought you were gonna take me?" I asked innocently.

His eyes opened fast, sharply, aimed at me, "I am. Right here against the wall." Both his hands pulled both of my hands together, up above my head, holding them securely, looking to my eyes for clarification that he wasn't hurting me…at least in a bad way, before pulling his jeans and boxers down far enough to slid his member through my inner folds. He rubbed up against me, getting me wetter as his free hand toyed with my right breast, his mouth reeking havoc with the other.

I whimpered, biting down on the throaty gasps trying to escape to freedom. One nip to my nipple sent a rush of wetness that coated his member and had him groaning. I practically felt his own member leaking as well when the rubbing got more intense, "Alec please!" I whimpered. Not wanting all of HQ to hear their CO and SIC screwing each other. Then Alec got this look in his eyes.

I knew that look. Love. Domination. Control. His primitive alpha was coming out to play and wanted his mate to submit willingly, but at the same time fight back to show his mate was alpha to. "IF you don't take me where we are I'll…" thing is my head was so clouded with love and lust that I couldn't think of a retort, "You'll do what?" he ground his member against me. I jerked at the restraining hold he had on my hands. No real effort went into it but enough for him to see the fight he was looking for.

He growled before ramming himself deeply inside of me. His mouth came down to mine before my scream could reverberate throughout HQ. _Oh god!_ The hard thrusts were incessant, rough and all around unrestrained. It was what my inner cat and inner alpha love to feel from him. Something we could both get lost in without feeling the need to be gentle, without feeling the need to pull back in fear of hurting one another.

A knock came to the door. Daniel was muttering something I couldn't understand behind the pounding of blood rushing through my ears or the intense pleasure-taking foothold in my brain. Alec shouted something out when I managed to slip one hand from his hold and wrap my index finger and thumb around the base of his cock. His shout turned differently as I use the finger and thumb to massage the area. I wanted his attention to be on me.

His hand, the one not holding my hand up still, went to my own nerve endings and in rhythm to each other, rubbed the areas most affected. My finger and thumb even abandon his cock to rhythmically rub and caress his ball sacks rendering him incapable of further coherent sounds. Minutes later I felt the sensation within me and then seconds after my world went white and warm, I felt the instant heat of his seed as he came with me.

After a few minutes of getting ourselves adjusted – well, redressed would be better to say - Daniel came in and began his little tale of woe… sometimes I wondered what Cece saw in him then it was times like these that I knew why_…he was useful and knew when to figure out of our guy was another enemy or now…_

Gamble POV

I left my office door locked as I left out for the day. Gaining access to the parking garage I saw my partner leaning against my 'mayoral' issued car. "What can I do for you?" I didn't bother with formalities the way he did. Still insisting to pay respect to our forefathers. Don't underestimate me I paid my respects…just in other ways. "Again what can I do for you?" I asked when he merely grunted at my lack of 'respect' as he would put it to my response.

"I think you might be getting to 'involved' with our pet project. They are not our friends. They are a blasphemy on everything we've worked against. Her death is our highest goal or have you forgotten that." His hand pulled out a newspaper. The same one that Max's people had procured. "The members don't like this at all." he sneered. I smiled, "Why? It's not like I'm the father. 494 is." I defended lightly.

"She is our end or have you forgotten what her and her band of misfits have done to us? To our work?" he really took his business with the conclave seriously. "I haven't forgotten but remember what our elders have said on occasion 'better the enemy you know that the enemy you don't'. I know her. I know bits about her past. She may not be corruptible, or willing to be killed easily but she is killable." He looked up to me. "And yet she is still a threat!" he never did like me.

The council having favored my style of his own due to his blood relations, "She lives because I choose it. There were many times I could have killed her but I didn't. I have the power when it comes to her, not you." And that's what pissed him off. He failed. I haven't. I can kill her, doesn't mean I will though. She's not like anyone I've ever met before and I don't think killing her is a necessity.

"You will fail in this. You need to eradicate her before time runs out. She's already destroyed our first plan of contamination. When that comet hits earth we need - " I laughed, "Seriously? Your waiting on that thing to?" he looked very upset by my wording, "Listen. The chance of the comet having what we need is only a 50 – 50 shot. It's not enough. What we need is to see if Sandman was right about 452's blood." he shot me a look.

"You think my father really put the cure within her?" I nodded, "I'd be willing to bet a night with a trannie to prove it." I smiled, "And with her having just given birth to twins no less…" he frowned. "This is bad." He grunts. "Bad? I thought bad was when 494 got away from you during the torture session? Or when two transhumans, two transgenics and a retired colonel escaped from our own rooftops?" he tried to haul me up against my own door when I busted his hold before he could get me half way over.

"Don't underestimate me **White**, were both on the same team, **partners**. Remember that." I shoved him off, "I didn't ask for a partner." He sneered, "Well the conclave's pissed that you're mucking up so much." I decided to dig even deeper in to the inflicted wound, "And you make me sound like I have a thing for her. Maybe that's why you failed. You yourself want 452." I smiled as his red face just as he started to blow up from the comment.

I unlocked my door, threw my briefcase into the passenger seat, sat down, key in the ignition, backed up and drove off. I knew he was cursing my head off but I didn't care. I knew what was going down at the end of the day and I no longer liked it. Being around Max_…she's been making me see a whole new side of things…things I never thought I'd change my mind on…to bad 494 got to her first…or else it __**would**__ have been my brat in her belly…_


	18. White's choice & gamble's exposure

**Maiden A:** I thought it was great myself when I came up with it on the spot. Lol.

**darkweb47:** yeah Gamble's gonna be there for a while, just maybe not in the way you all expected.

**Recicup**: yeah, I have to disagree….their worse. Lol!

**Juli (guest):** as much as I had originally thought to do that, my first beta reader highly advised against it stating that not from quote mind you, 'what man in his right mind would hit on and try to take away a pregnant woman from her man that she loves and whom the man loves. Otherwise I'd love to show off a more jealous Alec. Alec doesn't like him but he knows the logistics of it.

Season 4 ep.18

White POV

I ground my teeth in anger over Spencer's undignified lack of respect. The guy may look younger than me – by a few years - but if anything he should be more respectful since he's OLDER than me! Plus the obvious 'diss' as people would term it these days with regards to 452…now admittedly she's an attractive – highly attractive – female, but that alone doesn't excuse where she came from or WHAT she is.

Avoiding crushing yet another cell phone to death as I had been resisting the urge to call the conclave to once again complain about him, but I didn't.

I didn't want to sound like a pestering, petulant child. Slipping it back into my jacket pocket I left the parking level to look for my own vehicle near by. If Spencer wasn't going to do his job right then I'D have to do it for him. I'd had an eye on 452's movement patterns and activities for a while. Staying far enough away to prevent her transgenic senses from kicking in and alerting her.

I knew she'd be at the next event with Spencer. Reportedly it was her last one to. I was grateful to find out that the chief of police's wife was egger to see 494 again. She always was a 'cock – blocker' and a vengeful woman. If she didn't get her way she'd talk your ear to death. If it weren't for the need for appearances I'd have extinguished her months ago. So I was banking on 494 being there. My plan centered on him. He'd already made a fool of me at our last 'meeting'.

My familiar clan looking at me with snips and laughter that I'd fucked up yet again. I had to realize that these transgenics, mainly 452 and 494 were more clever, than I gave them credit for. More credit than I wanted them to have. My conclave snickered at me before shoving a new _partner_ in my direction. I didn't need one. Especially now that he seemed to already be going soft on me. I knew that 452 was easy on the eyes but trouble followed her like 494 did. A lost sick puppy or cat in this case.

494 had made himself a permanent thorn in my side now, same as 452 had, now it would be time for me to collect a marker from him. His own '_litter_', to think his 'summer fling' wasn't just a fling after all. Even then he'd protected her by telling me he knew nothing. Obvious he did. But now I had the same curious thoughts and questions Lydecker had in his head in my own.

What was it about 452 that drew people – more specifically men - to her, to trust her, to become loyal to her? She brought something out within them all. Lydecker admitted to not liking it but admiring it at the same time. They created the loyalty with fear and subversion, she created it some other way. It baffled the old man. Maybe when I captured her I could ask her. I'll find out soon enough. _452 here I come…_I had to laugh to myself, and then the laughter fell away when I saw McKinnley.

Standing next to my car. My-oh-my how did the tables get turned about in here? After all I did the same thing to Spencer. "Fenostol." I greeted respectfully. This man was responsible for my FBI job still in place so any amount respect I would give to this man right here. "Fenostol." He didn't look happy, "You're aware of Spencer's actions no doubt." He stated. _Great…_

"I knew he had a plan of attack and he has told me things are progressing." _Why am I protecting him?_ _Because he's a member and we cover for our own…_my mind supplied. I sighed internally, "It better come forth before these transgenics gain the freedom they've been looking for. If they get their immunity, absolution and their voting rights in then that also means they have legitimate I.D.'s. They could spread like locusts anywhere they wanted to be." He reminded me.

I knew that, though I doubted they would. Terminal City was a community within, they'd never abandon it unless they had a place to go that was reinforced to provide better security and more space. What place had that? "I understand sir. But also remember that since Spencer has been delegating with them my job with the 'transgenic threat' has decreased significantly. One guy is even claiming to date one now and no one raises any eye brows to it." McKinnley didn't look pleased.

"They're showing the public their colors as average citizens. We need to eliminate this. I had thought Spencer's 'game plan' was good in the beginning. Eliminate Preston, delay their right to vote and to have liberal rights for the transgenics indefinitely. I'm wondering if his plan will go through as he suspected." I gave a twitch for a smile. He was now loosing favor within the ranks.

"With Preston under for much longer Spencer Gamble will be the new Mayor of Seattle." He's right the city won't hold that seat for too much longer. Spencer will take it as the new Mayor and not just 'Deputy mayor'. "Do you think his plan will work?" he asked me. I sighed, "I don't have complete faith in a man I'm not very fond of working with, however I cannot logically base my assessment on personal matters alone."

I hated being honest but he would see a lie even from me, "Honestly he hasn't shown any negating factors. I'd like to see where he's going with it." I really would. Maybe he'll fuck up so bad I'll be given the go ahead to eliminate him.

"Be sure you keep an eye on him. If the transgenics gain what they want the days of them being a 'threat' will be gone. The average 'Joe' won't see a 'threat' they'll see another working body to lend a hand. Hospitals will see it as a 'four blood banks' in one. People may even end up living longer with the DNA being used for transfusions. We cannot allow this to happen." I agreed. "452 may have destroyed our plant but she can't hinder this one." no this one was all political.

Well no I can't say ALL political. That comet coming down to earth isn't political but what's inside of it is – supposed to be – a 'political warfare agent'. If what's in that comet is what we think it is it will end the transgenics and transhumans directly. Then, little by little we can take out the humans. Our water trick can still work, just as long as there aren't any trans – ANYTHING around to stop it. "I agree." He nodded, "Fe'nostol." "Fe'nostol." I smiled as he left_…Fe'nostol 452…now and forever…_

Max POV

This last dinner party to go to had me begging for it to already be over with. I wore the dark red number that I had from Logan's cousins wedding party. Alec hadn't seen me in it for the longest amount of time. I had just grabbed up some fake red studs hoping no one would see them to be the fakes they were. After all who could afford red rubies in this economy?

Slipping on the four-inch peep toed suede red pumps, l was glad that I at least used some dark nail polish with a red tint to it. I then threw back my slightly still damp hair into a black clip encrusted with small fake crystal studs, while letting the rest float, which ended up being a good inch and a half of thickness down the back of my neck. The strands long enough to cover and hid my barcode without worry that movement would set off alarm bells while we were there.

All anyone knew at this point was that we were working to support the cause, not that I was a transgenic myself. Alec on the other hand had wanted to just pop up the collar on the back of his tux but seeing as how no other tux would be like that he had to break down and let me put make up on the back of his neck. Grumbling the whole time I might add…but hey if I were a manly man…so would I.

"This is bull…" he muttered a few other choice words before looking at his reflection from behind, trying to see the back of his neck in vain. "Funny." I remarked. He shot his eyes to me, "What?" he grouched. "It's usually me that tried to look back behind me." he quirked his brow. "You know…" I walked forward tracing the lines of his chest with my fingers, making him loose his focus on the back of his neck, "Just to see that look on your face, the one that says 'you're the only one I want or care about."

Make up forgotten he makes a grab for my bum. Stepping outside his reach I tell him, "Play nice tonight and you'll get your hearts desire." I offered, "I've already got that." He smiled. I raised my brow, "I've already got your love, that and you in my bed." I smacked him lightly, "Dick…" smack turned caress he used it to pull me into an embrace, which I groaned out, "We need to go." He leaned down making me wonder what his intent was.

"We need to make you look ready." Completely befuddled I wondered what he meant till he started to hike my dress up. The fabric ridding up my legs fast, so I grabbed his hands before they could pull it further up my thighs, he was ready to protest, "Hey! I am ready now let's go so were not late!" "Were a young couple I'm sure they'd understand." He tried protesting, his hands slipping from mine.

I grabbed them again and pulled him towards the door. I didn't want him to try and protest again as we left the apartment. I was just thankful that I had grabbed my little dark red beaded purse on the way out. My tinted lip gloss was in there. Running by Gem's place to make sure the girls were safe and sound as they always were.

We told Gem we'd take _all_ the girls off her hands the rest of the week if this night went well. She agreed to the time off and we left. Riding there in the car and parking a half a block away to avoid people viewing us in the wrong light – like we needed it – we arrived only ten minutes late. "Welcome to the 'Salute to…" the rest of what Gamble had said I retained in my memory for future use.

I examined the large expansion of the room we were in. Its décor was of old money mixed with new exuberance for its collection. I noticed that due to the old fashioned twin light, old bronze sconces that were hanging sporadically throughout the room giving it this touching historical feel to it while the paints on the walls held that old museum quality to it.

Gamble didn't tell me this old mansion was also used as an 'art museum'. Peaking down the hallway directly past Gamble I saw a small wooden floor set and very few people dancing on it. I briefly heard Alec whisper, "How about later on we dance?" I smiled. I looked in comparison from the insides of this spacious room to the outside of where we walked in. Nothing like the outside where the high rise sector was as modern as it could look in the crumbling city of Seattle.

The room's spacious design however was enough to house more than two to three dozen people. Even enough have strategically placed two guards at the set of double doors we came through, and a few other guards posted at the windows. I noticed a few security cameras, mostly in the corners and one facing the doorway, perfect for capturing images of guests arriving. Alec noticing my perusal said, "You just can't help it can you?" his tone was slightly mocking, "And you can?" I retorted back.

He smiled, "I wouldn't be me if I didn't spot every camera, guard, entrance or exit once I enter a room. Neither would you." I smiled. His words rang true. It ran with who we were. We couldn't help but take notice of all that. Looking around the room I briefly muttered, "Keep Gamble occupied." I was seeing something strange for tonight. Otto was here. "Excuse me." I muttered loud enough for Gamble to hear, as he had been talking between us and another associate.

He nodded though I barely gave it though as I left Alec to talk to him. Making sure White was nowhere near or in sight I made eye contact before telling him to see me privately in the secondary hallway. He agreed. Walking up the hallway I confronted him. "What in the hell are you doing here?" I always connected him to being in White's vicinity. He looked almost scared, "Knew I had to get you to take to me somehow. I had to loose your cell number when White did personal raids on our phones." I was stunned.

"He thinks there's a leak in the departments that's helping the transgenics. He already found a suspicious one with Detective Sung. Guy had connections to a reporter, rose some eye brows." I was worried now. Sung was a good man, "Sung's a good guy." I told him, "We get that, and he has a good record. The only reason White's doing this is to not only striking fear into us about where our so called 'loyalty' lies but because our jobs as 'transgenic hunters' is about to be expunged."

_Wait…what? That's a good thing…sorta._ "So you'll just go back to your old FBI job." I remarked, "That maybe but White's going on a warpath. He's determined to show that Terminal City is just a front. He's got a massive hard on for wanting you to suffer and die." _Tell me about it!_ "Everybody on his team right now that steps out of line gets a death glare. Were on pins and needles around him." he's riled up and backed into a corner…he's scared.

I actually smiled, "He's running scared Otto. His 'freaky breeding cult' members must be putting the shake down on him. Gamble's working with us, were going to be citizens pretty soon, we've already opened up several shops, were just waiting on the permit for the nursery – day care place to open up. He's got nothing else to grab onto to state that were the enemy. And he knows it." Otto saw my line of though, "Which means the blow up will be bad." He surmised.

I shook my head, "I don't think their will be one." he looked to me funny, "He got assigned this by the department BUT he got the position through his 'snake cult' and yeah I know you're on the fence with it believe me anybody would be but…" I held up my hands to let me finish off, "If things and I hope they do come off as planned, we'll be citizens soon, like less than a few months soon and White's little mission to get rid of us will have failed." Still not seeing my point he sighed.

"How does that relate?" he asked, "His cult will take him off the assignment and possibly more harm than ever we can just by failing. Were everything the cult wants to destroy and their so-called 'deliverer of the transgenic threat' couldn't take us down. They'll take him down first. Hence he's running around like a mad man." He finally got it. "You think they'll kill him?" he asked finally.

I didn't know… "No way to tell right now. He could high tail it and run. It's what I'd do if I had people gunning for me, either that or…" wait he had other options. "Or what?" Otto asked me. I looked up to see White himself. He hadn't spotted me as of yet. I pulled Otto into a corner to avoid being spotted. "Or he could either B take them out before they take him out or C…" I look up to him briefly, "Take out those he feels responsible for ruining his life." He finally saw where I was going with it.

"Take you and Alec out," he confirmed. Yep…I had to signal to Alec. Spotting him I signaled lightning fast 'who and what' was possibly to go down. Manticore game face on he politely ditched Gamble and slid over to us. "We need a plan of escape. Max how about you gain a headache and - " turns out the latter was the more probably one now. I heard gunfire along with Alec and Otto.

Looking to him I shouted through a whisper, "Go now!" he looked off as if I should have been the one running. "Just go!" I shoved him as he ran for safety. Hopefully to get some back up. We heard them pulling the safeties off their semi automatics before they even came in. it gave us enough time to turn in their direction and zoom in our eye sights to I.D. the guns and the movement patterns of them.

Definitely familiars, with their 'better than thou' style etched into their movements. The gunfire came from a very well built and professional looking group. The security that was there was taken down in under a minute by the barrage of well-placed bullets. I closed my eyes for a moment hearing the two security men going down, their cries of sudden pain too much for my sensitive ears.

They knew exactly where every guard was. Over half of them never even had a chance to reach down for their own side arms. These security men that you could tell weren't just security, were cops that were moonlighting as security for the night had no chance. "Well judging by their uniforms and movement patterns I'll pick 'familiars' as my answer Mr. Trebeck." Alec pointed out nonetheless sarcastically.

They as several started to shot at the ceiling, gaining every last guests attention, also making them duck down and want to hide, two of them shot out the security cameras in place. This was strategic, surgical, professional, "Damn it…" I cursed in futility. "Don't move! Hold it right there!" they yelled out. "We can't take them out without being discovered and taken either way. One by one, we pull them out and take 'em out." I surmised the plan for him.

I saw the supposed ring leader demand, "Where's the security office?" from the now stunned Gamble, "Why? You took out all the cameras already. We have no camera's else where in the building." His voice took on a note of confusion rather than fear. The ringleader dismissed him. Something about the way he did it… "On the ground NOW!" he shouted. Everyone who wasn't already was now down.

He nodded. Looking around to survey his surroundings he stated, "Now we just need to draw them away from the crowd to us." He stated dryly. I rolled my eyes, "Just don't go easy on your girlfriend." He frowned, "My what?" his expression of befuddlement turned to facing me, "You know the big red headed bitch that's taking up the rear." His eyes shot to her and he groaned.

"What is up with that lumber jacking bitch? Every time." He muttered under his breath. I patted his shoulder, "Think you can attract her away so we can set up trap to take her out." not really a question but a knowing answer the whole time anyways. "Of course. Bitch needs a lesson in manners." Then he turned and flattened his hand out as if to make a point, "And in sportsmanship." I nearly snorted.

We only used 'sportsmanship' around each other. Familiars we knew would only use dirty tricks in the end it's why we did the same thing. Only with us we at least left them alive. It's why we weren't being blamed for everything negative in Seattle anymore left and right. McKinnley still tried but once the newspapers got more involve with the cause thanks to friends Sketchy had made they showed that the majority of the crime rate was not all our fault.

Same thing with the viral agent in Portland where China Town was for us. Another of White's massive 'kill everyone in his way' attempts to kill us. His little experiment killed 39 reported people. I was just thankful that Cindy and Sketchy weren't hurt during that. I don't know what I would have done to White if they were harmed or worse. But the press went from naming us 'freaks' to pushing some articles about us saving lives.

Namely because several people thanks to Sketchy using his journalism to out betterment, found them, told them what was happening. They decided to help us out. The positive publicity wasn't strong BUT it was filtering through out there. People were seeing the truth now and apparently it was pissing White off to no end. It meant we were winning our little battle with White and his band of 'cult freaks'. But back to the issue at hand here, can't get to side tracked.

Before I had a chance to say anything more I felt a presence behind me. I lashed out in time to catch Otto barely blocking my swing. "What in the hell are you doing?!" I barely retained the presence of mind to keep my voice low. After all there were familiars all around. From what I could tell they were blocking the double doors we came in through and the windows.

"I can be of use." He was one of the good guys, he was NOT – "It's not your decision to make." He took the step forward near Alec ignoring my angered look. Not needing to waist time in talking him out of it, nor wanting to expose where we all were, cowered over in the corner hallway, less than fifty feet from White and the majority of his cult freaks, I let it go.

"We need to weed out as many of these guys as we can without it being obvious." It was redundant to say but considering Otto was with us, maybe not. He looked to me with an 'I didn't join the force YESTERDAY' look on his face. I conceded before using hand signals to wait for my command. "I need you both within the next two – three minutes to be in those two spots." I described the spots in low tones.

Both Alec and Otto's spots would be somewhat together. I needed Otto to lure White then fake being taken down with him, something I figured would be better than White finding out his 'second' is working for the good guys, while Alec would lure 'lumber bitch' out. Both would use the same hallway but at different intervals. Plus once we'd taken down enough familiars Otto could use the time to call in for squad cars.

White would either have no choice but to leave as he always does or somehow come up with a reason why he's aiding in a hostel take over. _Unless…I wonder if White's playing a victim as well._ Before giving the final order I look over to White's position, nope his not a victim as per say but he is trying to act in the 'best interest' of the party goers. Zooming in on my eyesight I see the faintest hints of a glint in his eyes. He ordered this to weed us out, he knows were here.

_But how?_ Better time to answer that later. "We need to move fast. White's 'patriotic hero act' is gaining favor. I wonder…" what if the party goers saw us as being the 'patriotic types'? "Wonder what?" Alec whispered, "What if the party goers here see the transgenics acting in their favor? Taking down the bad guys and such." Alec looked sketchy at best about it. "Won't work." _Way to help out Otto!_

I shot him a look, "White has top brass behind him. He won't let this be a 'transgenic saves…' story, he'll turn it around. It'll be transgenic history that never happened. Go with your original plan cause White won't let you have your day in the sun." Otto confirmed, "I gotta say Max, he's right." I looked over to Alec. "White will never let us win fair and square, its not how he roles." I sighed in near defeat. _White can't win!_

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to do whatever it takes to get one over on him." Alec grabbed me before I could dart off, "Max, listen to me. None of us want him to win, but if we go about our original plan the right way we can." I turn my head trying to understand where he's coming from. "If he fails enough in front of his own men he looses trust, respect, loyalty." Otto nodded his head in agreement.

I barely saw it with my head turned though. "The familiars above him will see it as a failing man willing to do anything out of desperation." I sighed, "Yeah but - " he waves his hand in front of me, "You disrespect him enough times in front of his own men, its gets to the big boys upstairs. They might kill him for lack of success for us." Seeing his point I smiled, "Then let's let him fail…again."

Now back on track, if we could take them out one by one we could take back the place, or at least deal with fewer familiars in the end. I briefly heard Otto ask Alec, "Is she always this bossy?" Alec merely chuckled, "Yeah, but it's worth it." I looked back for a second feeling his eyes on me. He smirked then winked, before getting his own head in the game. On my way down the hallway I saw a few security cameras that hadn't been shot out. Didn't matter though, the light next to it wasn't even on.

Fake outs for guests. Local shopping areas did the same thing to prevent shoplifters. I booked it down the hallway, passed double doors into what looked to be a 'club lounge'. Alec and Otto had been right behind me and before going down the other hallway the first, along with me secured the emergency exit and the hallway at the other end. If anything we could use it to get people out and on their way to freedom. But for now the doors were secured.

Making sure that we'd get no surprises behind us Alec went down the hallway first as Otto and I waited at the end. Alec's lure was easy to spot. I had gone down part way myself just to see when I saw him grabbing a empty wine glass then with as little sound as possible hurled it at 'lumber jack bitch'. It hit her in the back of the head causing her to turn around.

Alec ducked further back to avoid being truly spotted as we used our hearing to hear from her com piece "Suspected intruder alert, sending two patrols to go check on it." Using transgenic hearing even further we heard the response White's voice, "Be quick." She rolled her eyes and signaled for two more people to go check it out. They slowly walked back towards us with their semis.

I signaled to Alec "Disarm, knock out." he rolled his eyes, "How's that any different from before?" he asked. I opened my mouth to retort but found I had none, he was right. I always say that. "Shut up." I sign back as the two guys walk into the room. Alec covers with Otto behind him as I take the lead. Breaking off a piece of metal piping that had been used as display purposes along the side of the bar, I blurred stead fast to avoid them shooting me before I could get to them.

Blocking the one gun man's gun with the pipe he went to hit it away so I shoved it towards him causing him to loose momentum, the other guy backed up a few feet to avoid being hit but I threw the piping at him. The force knocking him back too. I knew I had to use full transgenic strength when dealing with these familiars. They would offer me no 'sportsmanship' so why should I? Other than not killing them. Both men grunted but otherwise started to get back up as if they hadn't been hit.

I punched one in the face with my fist gaining a grunt, kicked the pipe out of the hand the one grabbed up to more than likely hit me with, grabbed it from its aerial position, then hit him under the neck with it. His grunt was mostly from nearly having his larynx crushed with the force I used. Unable to keep away from the action, Alec jump out from his spot.

Otto staying behind for obvious 'can't fight familiar' safety reasons, watched as Alec punched one in the kidney, took his gun from him, knocked him out with it lightning fast, then with aim born from a trained sniper, aimed it at the guy whom had had his gun intended at me. "You don't want to do that." Alec growled at him. His face angered but calm, the barrel of the gun pointing dead center of the familiar's chest. Nodding I went for the gun, knocking it from him before using it to knock him out.

Throwing the gun to Otto I saw the gold and red curtains at the side with the thick rope keeping the curtains in place. Facing him I directed, "Otto use the curtain rope over there to tie them up. Then drag them behind the bar's counter." he nodded and went for the golden ropes. "We still have to get her." Alec indicated to the bitch. He walked down the hallway…again.

Having a brainstorm idea I gave the coms to Otto, "Pretend to be one of them and tell the leader 'all clear, checking the perimeter'." Hopefully it would work. Pulling Dix on the phone I had him patch through a rough over of a voice. That way Otto wouldn't get caught. Patch over voice done Otto delivered the status. For a moment nothing but static was heard. "Team Leader here…" White's voice, "Copy that check the perimeter then return to 'lounge'. Over and out."

I saw Otto having a hard time with it so I took the coms piece form him. He looked to me and I said, "It'll take time." His face was hard edges now. Once Alec got back from yet another thrown wine glass, I gave him a signal to wait till he took the bitch down. Bringing out my cell I went into my audios so I could hit record. Waiting till she came to the 'club lounge' where I'm sure when all the firing started everyone in this room vacated immediately. Seeing nothing was out of place she radioed in while I recorded.

"Team leader this is Thula, everything is clear. Our men must be checking the outside perimeter. Over and out." recording completed Alec blurred out from his hiding spot behind the thick red and gold curtains and with a golden rope he'd gotten from them, threw it around her neck, turned, pulled her over his shoulder, then used it to secure her arms and feet in seconds.

I had made sure Otto stayed out of her sight, not wanting her to recognize White's 'second' working with us. Alec's speed, dexterity and strength had been too much for Thula's strength and over all wrestlers' weight. "Bitch." He spat at her. She smiled, "494 how nice to see - " Alec smashed his fist into her face, "Consider that a token of my affection you skiving, deceiving, brutish looking bitch." She did not like his word choice, "We will end you and yours." She promised.

"Not before you." I promised back. She shot her eyes to me, "452…" looked me up and down, "NO longer pregnant I see." _How'd –_ "I do read the crappier papers every now and then." then she looked to me in disgust…well more than usual, "What kind of a mother and I use that term lightly with you…" my eyes narrow at her, "Leaves her new born in someone else's care so little time after giving birth?"

Not wanting to give her satisfaction I fire back, "What kind of mother and I to use that term lightly when it comes to you and yours…" she narrowed her eyes at me, "Lets the man she loves or in this case takes her own first two born children and kills them moments after giving birth?" I saw the fire burning behind her eyes. Oh yeah she was pissed off, but it wasn't anything short of what she deserved.

I ended with, "Before you try to pull the mother bull on me remember that I would give up my life for any child that I'd have. You…" I sneered while looking down at her, "You would put your kid on the chopping block, so really whose the worse mother in this category?" not that I knew if she had any, I would be in fear for any child in her care. She shook her head, "You can't possibly understand our ways." She was right.

"I've got to agree with you there." Her features spoke of confusion. She couldn't figure out why I was agreeing with her, even if she was right. I figured to explain it to her. "I can't image or comprehend why you familiars would kill off two newborn babies just because a thousand or so years ago a small group of 'fur traders' did it to quote 'ensure they got the best and the brightest' for their group."

Now her eyes cleared from the confusion, "So yeah you're right I can't imagine doing such a horrid thing to a child." By this point she turned her head away unable to look at me. I nearly smirked_…yeah try retorting after that…bitch…_I heard a "Good God!" from Otto's corner. Seeing her eyes go there I blocked her view path when I confronted Otto and lead him out of her view. "I don't understand. Why?" it was a long history that I would be telling Otto about…but not tonight.

"I'll tell you in due time. Right now though we need to save these people and get rid of those familiars out there without getting anyone killed." He agreed. "I have a plan for White." He spoke low. I listened in on it. Despite our initial plan to take them out even if not too actually kill them, after hearing what White himself must have done to his own two children before Ray was born helped to inflame the sense of taking him down. I let him have his moment.

Grabbing another rope from the other end of the curtains I wasn't going to take my chances either. These fuckers couldn't feel pain and we didn't have any of Alec's dubbed 'familiar elixir' to knock them out on us. Then again we weren't counting on White or any of his pals to show up here. Go figure it's our last event to! I knew I had to let Otto lure White but it didn't stop me from worrying about him.

Last minute thoughts went through my head I stopped Otto, "Wait, did you call in for back up?" he nodded, "Do you have your radio? Does White have one?" I didn't want to get on a party line. "I used my cell to call in our superior. His name is Hendricks'." he handed me the phone. I called the last number while he waited, "Otto what do you have for me?" he asked.

"Not Otto but I'm eyes on the inside as well, listen I'm assuming Otto gave you the rough estimation of 'canaries' versus 'crows' in the main 'lounge' area along with weapons count for the 'crows'." He replied back, "Yes." I think he was a little stunned. "I hope he also told you that these men and women are very dangerous, and very well trained. You don't want your people tangling with them." he huffed, "I know all this, what do they want?" hearing the agitation I educated him.

"Innocents dead. But we've already taken out several of their men and woman." He cut me off before I could finish, "And what do you want?" I smirked, "I want you to back off, those men will go back the way they came once they get the signal from their team leader. You do not want to engage these people." _More bodies…_ "I think we can - " I cut him off, "You can't. Just trust me. The gunmen will recognize the failed situation for what it is and leave out the way they came."

"A tactical retreat is what they've been trained to do. It's the smart thing to do." I surmised. "You think I'm going to take orders from - " not caring to hear it I cut him off, "No, but unless you want the squad and your snipers you send to be dead before midnight tonight you better follow my advice." I tossed the phone back to Otto. "Show time." I smiled in sarcasm. I saw the way he looked over at Thula.

Guy may have grown to have a renewing hatred for the man but I didn't want his newly developed anger to take away from the mission at hand. Surprisingly he remained calm and cool as he walked down the hallway. Once he saw White I saw him steel himself for this encounter. He signaled to White, sure enough the prevalent familiar came down the hallway within step of Otto, "Sir might I ask whom it is out there?" White looked on upset, "Otto…" but Otto didn't let him finish.

"I recognize them from the attack on Jam Pony." Now White had to do some quick thinking, "What agency were they on loan from and why are they here now, holding the place up. It's as if their awaiting orders, but from who?" Otto demanded. White looked on calmly now, "Remember what I told you then when you asked me who they were?" Otto swallowed. Only a trained eye could see it. "I remember. 'Walk away'." White nodded before making to leave.

"But how can I when there are dozens of innocent lives at stake? Why are they here acting as the aggressors? Are they NOT on OUR side?" Otto's request had White stopping in his tracks. "Don't question me Otto. Just walk away." If I didn't know any better I'd say White actually cared about what happened to Otto when and if he had the chance to get him to safety. "Why are you not answering me sir? Or is it not a 'why not' but a 'will not'?" _oh boy._

White faced him, "Leave now Otto. I can't help you out later." lure him Otto, we need to do this in the other room! White turned back around, towards the familiars, I tapped the wall to gain Otto's attention. Seeing what I was asking for he called out in low tones, "Wait sir!" White ran back to him. "There's a woman back here. She needs help. But I don't speak her language." White rolled his eyes.

He grunted a few choice words under his breath as he came our way. Scenario working White saw Thula, apparently while Otto lured Alec had used the time to gag her. "White turned around in time to feel a gold chalice hit him on the back of the head, courtesy of me. He grunted in astonishment before opening his eyes. During that Otto gave a grunt himself, a fake one, meant to act as an, 'I got hit too' act. White saw him on the floor, not knowing the real deal behind his laying there.

"Otto…?" he asked. I hit him again, this time with nearly full transgenic strength to knock him out. The said questionee, got back up after a few moments of White being down for the count and straightened himself out, "Where'd you get the chalice?" he asked looking at the gold piece in my hands. I pointed to the table we passed that Alec had grabbed the wine glass from. "Ran for it while White walked up." not to hard since I can blur around.

"Let's not forget our goal here." Alec stated as he tied White up as well, "Assuming White is their ring leader we need to work on a voice copy over to get them to leave." I motioned to Alec to give me my purse, "I hardy think now is the time for – oh…" I pulled out my phone, "Dix it's me I need you to pull up a recording of White's voice and sync it the words that will come from my mouth. Can you do that?" it was a stretch to hope it would work.

"It might. If your phone let's the connection sync." Please sync, "How long will it take?" we heard his fingers typing, "A minute, maybe more. Remember our computers aren't as updated as Logan's were." Dix responded, "I know but Logan isn't a genius transhuman with specialty skills in computers either." I retort. He conceded the point. A long minute later with Alec at the hallway doors, White's concealed side arm in his hands my phone came to life with the syncing.

Putting White earpiece to my other ear and my phone back to its ear I waited for Dix's beeping signal that the sync was finished. Alec must have spotted something cause he moved to close the doors. Sealing them shut I put the clamps down at the bottom and at the top. He moved to the hallway we had come down and did the same there. It only left one hallway open. "Alec!" I called out. "Get the people out, we've taken them down so there's not much left with the cream of the crop."

Nodding he had Otto leave with him to get the hostages out of the area. I put the coms back into my ear that White had, as the sync was finished and just in time to, "Team leader, what is your status over." Another familiar. I saw White's face in the angered outrage of ME faking out his men and commanding them, "This mission has become a wash. 494 and 452 escaped from the building." I spoke.

White tried to muffle out a threat but it went unheard, "Without them here there's not even a worthy chance to place blame. Fall back and leave out." silence for a moment, "Fe'nostol my brother, "Sensing it was a feminine voice I replied back, "Fe'nostol my sister." White's eyes narrowed in untold anger. Again he got fucked over. I smiled as I ended the link.

Making sure it was off I broke it in two pieces as I said, "Damn you must be getting tired of getting your ass handed to you by a transgenic pain in the ass." He blinked in anger, then he grunted something that sounded like "I'll kill you, you transgenic bitch!" before I made sure his bonds were secure and with one more hit to the head, it was lights out for his ass.

Just in time for Otto to lead the hostages out the back door with Alec. I myself saw that the other doors were being hit against…probably more hostages…I unlocked them, letting myself be hidden by the big door as people ran out. Alec might have spotted a familiar coming to the door but it was the hostages that would be using it moments later.

Letting them pass I slipped back through after they left out to be sure all the hostages had gone. Seeing back in the regular room Gamble had been hit going down I went to his side to help him up. "You okay?" I asked. He grabbed onto me in support a wound on his head with only minor bleeding. "You should get that checked out." he moved to walked but stumbled in his efforts. I grabbed onto his arm to help support him but all it ended up doing was placing us in a compromising position.

A position that Alec stumbled in on, "The hostages are safe and secured, and apparently so are you." I wasn't sure whom he was talking too since I had my face going in between both him and Gamble. Somehow Gamble's arm during his stumble wound itself around my lower waist, while his other arm grabbed my opposing shoulder for support. Or what I assumed was for support. Trying to see this from Alec's point of view I could see how this MIGHT look.

"His head's bleeding and for someone who's never had a head wound before – at least not to my knowledge – doesn't have the best coordination skills." I explained. Alec walked forward. His Manticore mask in place making me wonder if he was upset, "Let me guide him back inside. Our friend could use some help." He gave me a restrained look that I didn't bother to argue with.

He was slightly upset but I didn't want to show that in front of Gamble. What struck me was that Gamble himself had told me he didn't want to ruin our 'testy' friendship by making any forward attempts on me. _I'm sure he was just completely uncoordinated from the blow to his head…right?_

Alec's POV

The night had not even come close to going as planned and the end was proving to be pulling at my heartstrings in the wrong ways. I ran back in to find Max helping a head wounded Gamble. Something I was sure was bound to happen at some point. But what I hadn't expected was the nature in Gamble's next moves. Only a trained mated transgenic eye could spot the creeping arms or the precise placement of them as they wound about my mate's form.

To the normal viewer it would seem as though the man had truly stumbled into her arms because of his head injury, even to a transgenic whom was to close to see the precision of the movements, to close and to concerned about the injuries right in front of them (or her) to noticed the hint of glint in his eyes. He did it on purpose. It dawned on me what Gamble had done.

He'd made a precision made move on my mate, and she was too worried about his head wound to notice the precarious position she'd placed herself in. I shook my head at her 'chumpiness' to be blunt about it. She was a previous 'chump' when it came to her views on Logan and Asha's 'relationship'. _We weren't designed to be chumps Max…_Then truths came out and that was a whole nother story. Now she was unknowingly playing that role again. I knew I'd have to put a stop to it.

Her explanation was valid, had I not seen the look in Gamble's eyes for that briefest of moments I would have left it alone, but I had and I wouldn't. Don't get me wrong I trusted Max with everything, with my life, but I didn't trust Gamble as nearly as much and now I had less reason to trust him. Watching her walk out I stepped up and noticed he wasn't leaning as heavily as he was now. "Are you natural born or were you trained this way?" I asked.

Feigning innocence or ignorance he merely shrugged, "I know nothing of what you're speaking of. Now I think it'd be in the best interest of Terminal City for you to walk away from what you **think** you saw." I clenched my jaw in righteous anger, "She's mine you know, **MY** mate, the mother of **MY** daughters. Why would you even presume to make a move?" I had to ask.

He smiled, "Without admitting to making a move on a taken woman…" he looked in the direction she left off in, "Mate, mother, whatever, she's a commodity. Sides last I heard the twins she was pregnant with were somehow mine." He hadn't had a retraction printed that was for sure. I went to snap back when he slapped a hand on my arm that I so wanted to break, "Joke, Alec, joke. And as a matter of fact the retraction will be printed…in a week." _That long?_

It must have shown on my face due to his own reaction, "I have many responsibilities around the office. I couldn't afford with everything we had going on this week to call them up. Relax, I won't try and take your 'mate' from you." He started to walk away when I grabbed him, and shoved him into the nearest wall. "Make a move on her again and I'll show you what a transgenic is really capable of." I threatened.

He merely smiled, "And risk demoralizing Terminal City. I think not." He shoved me from him with more force than I knew a human had. I was highly tempted to look for a snake symbol on his arm, "Relax Alec, I told Max that I want nothing more than a friendship, so my hands slipped today. I have a head wound." He pointed out. "Yeah a head wound that seems to have gone away the moment Max left the room." I pointed back to him.

He smiled, "A mild concuss - " he however didn't get to complete his sentence for he literally and for real, passed out. Seeing the minor indent in the wall I cursed myself a little for my roughness in his condition. He couldn't be a familiar if he passed out from just that…right? Hauling him up over my shoulder I carried his ass out of the 'lounge', down the hallway and out the door to where Otto was standing with Max.

The outside was full of the guests still in their eveningwear talking to the sector cops as they took down statements. Two ambulances were there as they loaded up someone whom had apparently been hit in the head, probably with the butt of a gun. Many however were on the phones with either loved ones or business representatives for whatever reasons.

I walked up past a few sector cops making sure to keep my head down so they wouldn't see me. The night air was now full of blinking red and blue lights from the half dozen squad cars surrounding the big place. Could have used you guys about 30 fucking minutes ago…more or less in the sense of less exposure risk to use but in the end it was probably for the best. Who knows what White's men would have done to the sector cops if they tried to storm the place.

"He passed out. Must have been from the blood loss. Need to get him to a hospital." I told the paramedic. He nodded. I looked over to find Otto on his phone, "He's talking to his bosses boss." Max supplied from behind. I took Gamble's body off my shoulder and onto the gurney the ambulance provided. "He called them up once we got the majority of the hostages out." I nodded.

Looking back to her I saw her hand was still smeared with blood, "Its his." She told me. I knew she didn't like to have blood on her hands, hated having innocent blood spilled. She saw Gamble as innocent if she felt this bad…or maybe she just didn't want to have the blood of the man who has been helping us on her hands. "You know thinking back on it, I really want to believe that he's innocent but maybe…" well at least she was seeing it from my point of view.

"Maybe he's not the good guy you thought he was." I finished for her. I met her eyes, as she spoke, "Maybe he's not as innocent as he states not that he's ever stated but you'd think actions prove better than words." I silently agreed. Feeling a buzz within my jacket pocket I grabbed it to answer, "Alec here." "Hey Alec we've got some bad news for you." _Shit…_ "I've already had a bad evening so lay it on me." I stated, sarcasm leaking into my voice along with fatigue.

"That video camera you placed in Preston's hospital room. We got the person. It wasn't a nurse or doctor, and he came in from the window." _He?!_ "Whose 'he'?" I demanded, he stuttered. "Just tell him!" I heard Mole's urgent voice in the back round, "It's Gamble, Alec, it's been Gamble the whole time. He must be doing it so he can take over the mayor position in Seattle." I pinched the bridge of my nose in anger before I heard the doors of the ambulance close up.

I turned around fast seeing a sector cop hit the side of the vehicle to send them off to the hospital. "I'll pass it onto Max." there was no chance of catching up to the ambulance without alerting everyone around us that I was a transgenic. _Fuck!_ "We've got a problem." I stand behind her. She'd only taken a blanket from the paramedics for show in front of the others outside. It was a windy night and anyone without sleeves on would be cold…if they weren't transgenic.

"What more could be added to tonight?" she bit out. She was rightfully upset by the night as was I, even without Gamble's revelation even if it was through a middleman of ours wasn't the start of the bad shit that went down, it was White's interference with the dinner that was. "That was Dix on the line. We have an I.D. on whose been keeping Preston under." her shoulders sagged in relief.

God I hated to make her tense up again. I tried to ease the tension I was about to put in there by wrapping my arms around her from behind. She settled into my embrace losing even more tension from the night, "It's Gamble." I whispered defeated. Tension back though not at full force as it was before she stated was renewed sagginess as she looked at the ambulance now disappeared into the night, "Of course."

Hey believe it or not I didn't want him to be the enemy either. What he could and would do for us was all good but here it was the price was Preston's life in a coma for as long as Gamble deemed it. "Story of my life. Can't anything go good tonight?" she asked with a tinge of desperation in her voice. I turned her around. "We never did get to dance." She looked all around us, "Are you kidding?" I pulled her back in my arms and held her, gently weaving around.

I don't think she realized we were dancing till a few minutes into the swaying when she pulled back and called me "Dick" under her breath. But there was no real bite to it. She buried her head in my chest. What I really wanted to know was, what was his plan…other than taking the mayor's place? To be setting everything up with us…it was very befuddling to grasp his motives. _What are you really up to Gamble…?_


	19. interogating liasons & foreboding plans

**darkweb47**: there's more to Gamble than meets the eyes.

**Recicup:** it will also be expanding, I've been doing a tad bit of research to bring in new characters and up White's desperation to kill Max.

Please read and review!

Season 4 ep.19

"Here's how this'll play out." I started while looking over the papers we had scattered all over the table. The room we were currently in was the size of a medium bedroom. It was enough for a bed, a desk, two cabinets and a dresser. Currently it only held a really big desk and a chair. A chair ready to be used by a certain someone really soon. Alec already wanted to dub it our 'interrogation room' but that seemed too 'copish' to me so it was simply 'holding room'.

The five of us huddled around the table looking over our plans about to go down. Goal one, to get Gamble, goal two, to get his entourage away from him long enough to snatch him up, goal three find out the truth from Gamble, goal four prevent the media from getting wind and blaming us for technically kidnapping the deputy mayor. If his security found out it was us instead of the outside agency we were posing to be it would be a disaster on our ends.

Luckily they had a protocol on hand for when another agency takes control of the security, even temporarily. It would give us a few hours to interrogate him before hopefully releasing him, "Secondary objective here is to get Gamble without harming a civilian or his security personnel." Nods all around me, we didn't want anyone to actually get hurt during our fake attack.

The plan was to make sure Gamble was out in the open, set off a chain reaction so that his security would take him to the car and driver whose to be in there at all times takes off and takes the deputy mayor to safety. Only wrinkle we're putting into the plans, the attack will be fake, and the driver will have called off due to sickness while Alec takes the wheel.

The attack itself will have been a argument out of control by a couple of scatter brained friends, and the call off driver will be told from his company to take a day off while Alec takes his place for the drive, "His men will do most of the work for us." Daniel and Cece smiled at the thought, "Plan is start the fight. Cece, you and Daniel will be backing us by preventing any real damage from happening, these are friendlies out there."

The place itself was over near Jam Pony so we talked a few friends into staging a 'power fight' if you will. Fake argument leads to lots of wrestling around but the crowd control will be cause for alarm causing the men to take Gamble away from it. "I'll call Gamble over to where I see his car. Make sure you center the fight around Gamble, his men will lead him out as standard protocol for safety, take him to the car, he'll get in and Alec drives off." nods all around.

If things go smoothly Gamble won't be at TC longer than a few hours. Long enough to get the truth from him and plant a tracker on him. "Mole I need you have eyes on the security once Gamble's out of sight. Listen to who they call afterwards. If it's anything beyond what's standard for protocol let us know." He grinned. He was gonna get cocky about this I knew he was.

"Listen we don't know if his security is familiar or not so be sure to watch yourself and keep an eye on them." he nodded, "Can I take - " I threw his a look. "What's the point in making those darts to knock out the familiars if we don't use them?" I looked around to see the agreement on faces all around. Rolling my eyes at the smirks and 'we made them for a reason' looks I sighed, "Fine you can take the 'tranq sniper rifle' with you."

Alec snorted at the glee on Mole's face. His newest toy to play with, I knew he couldn't wait to use it. I just didn't want it to be in a very public crowd, or a crowd at all. "Cece and Daniel I want you two out of there once the fighting is done. We can't leave a trail here." "Got it." Was the reply all around the room. "We need this to be clean guys." I stated lowly, "Can't have people thinking or knowing it was us." A collective of 'yeahs' were across the room.

"Even if it is us." Alec remarked, now looking at the papers from over my shoulder. I looked up and back a little, "Lets use those trained skills of ours to ensure our survival, to ensure Gamble's legitimacy for us." We all nodded silently, "And lastly let's ensure we remain innocent. We've worked to long and hard over these past two years to let it go to hell over one man." Everyone in there knew the truth in his words.

No nods were needed nor words. Their expressions spoke volumes. "We leave at 4 p.m." I ended. Everyone started to filter out leaving Alec and I to clean up the papers for our mission this evening. It also gave us a few hours to have time with the girls before sending them off to Gem's daycare. Since she got her license she opened it up with some surprising customers.

Turns out there were a few late night bars close by where people caught a late shift, and a late drink, when the bars closed the barmaids had to pay their babysitters a larger fee for the lateness of the curfew. When one of them came around with her two kids about five days ago when Gem was taking care of Eve, and a few other second generation X5 babies, she asked if Gem could watch the two till at least 11:30pm curfew was at 10pm the local babysitter had to be home by that time.

Gem had her fill out the proper paperwork, the fee for taking care of the two kids and the lady was off. So Gem decided to extend the hours to midnight for those that worked extra late shifts. Turns out a lot of people in the sector have late shifts, she was gaining business from people who couldn't afford to try and swap shifts to pick up their kids earlier. Made it easy for her. Once the daycare hours shifted from 5am - 5pm to 11am - midnight she gained more revenue.

We were surprised it was working out so well. Plus because of where the daycare center was located, the toxic levels weren't a huge issue. The new location we picked was nearly outside of TC's protective zone. Making it easier for commuters to see it and come in without feeling threatened by the toxic waist levels. It was also the building we had patrols around more so since we didn't want anyone to try something stupid to try and hurt our chances of business with the kids.

Thing is we'd only been open for five days with all our places, I was wondering how all of this and the new Intel on Gamble would effect everything, if at all. If he was on our side, great, but if not, would he say fuck it and drop everything just to save his own hid with the familiars? I sighed and tried to massage out a kink in my neck. Alec's touch soothed my neck as he whispered in my ear, "Stop worrying. It'll be fine." He was so confident, sometimes I wish I was too.

I leaned back into his chest, "We need to go to the girls before we leave today." I tell him. He kisses the side of my neck, "I know. But give me five minutes to calm you down…momma." I crinkled up my face at the inside joke. It didn't work for anyone to call me 'momma' unless it was my daughters…well when they could talk that is. "Alec seriously?" I asked, "What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and walked away, already knowing he was following me. "What did I say?" he called after me.

I smiled, "Don't call me 'momma'. It doesn't sound right." He laughed, "Maxie, you are a mother now. So what if I call you that every once in a while?" I furrowed my brows in humor, "Okay so while were having sex you won't mind me calling you 'daddy'." He saw the challenge. Scratching the back of his head he let out a question more than an answer, "Um, no…" seeing my point he conceded, "Fine I get your point." I smiled and turned on my heels heading to Gem's place.

Rounding several corners I tapped her door with my knuckles. Opening it she invited us in while she was conversing with someone on the phone. Seeing our girls in the playpen I immediately fell to my knees in front of them and picked Nyx up while Alec bent down and picked up Nikita. "You're already growing…" I smiled. "That's my girl…just don't grow up too fast." I saw the look of 'just please don't grow up to fast' written on his face. "I'd like to have sometime to enjoy you as a little thing."

I wanted to snap for calling her a 'little _thing_' but seeing him holding our little girl…it was enough to make my heart melt. I looked back down to Nyx. "I'm gonna have to agree with daddy on this one. Feel free to be carefree, little girls. Just don't go running away from us on the outside." Not safe in this area for a baby just yet. Plus we don't know the development rate of a second generation X5 child.

The pregnancy was the same as a human but the growth rate could be faster. We didn't know. "We'll have to make an appointment with Dr. Carr and Shankar. See if a 'pediatrician' can be brought into the mix. Our X5 doc isn't well versed on 'baby 101'." He nodded his head, "If anything someone could come in and verse her on it. That way we'd have two different heads to go on." He surmised. Agreeing with him I saw Gem come back in.

"Ridiculous demands that lady has." Ah the one who demanded Gem get the license. We looked up to her in question, "She's now demanding that we have inspections once a month to make sure the new 'daycare center' is up to 'par'." More political bullshit, "So we'll do weekly checks our self from the one of those top books or something. No worries we won't let you down." She calmed down a little bit on that one. "Thanks. She just aggravates me." Gem complained.

"I know…" looking back down I cooed at Nyx. Never say you won't be a good parent cause I certainly thought I wouldn't get the chance. It was a fleeting, whist filled dream that I thought wouldn't come true with the way my life was going. Now here we are. "I know that look." Eve got it when she needed to be changed. "Never thought I'd be glad to have had previous experience." I muttered out.

Sparing a glance at Alec I saw the water works about to come, "You to daddy. You've got the water works in T minus ten." Alec scurried over to me as we headed off to Gem's room where her changing area was, "Don't make a mess unless you intend to clean it!" she shouted over her shoulder. Alec waved her off as we made the dash into her room. I spotted the changing table she had acquired.

Laying Nyx on it Alec was right beside me with Nikita, "There's something to put on their butts isn't there?" he asked in mild dread. He ripped the tabs of the diaper off as I did. The stench that came from them both was horrendous, "Oh f - " Alec started to cough around the smell. I held my breath. "What the hell are they being feed?" he grouched out taking up the same method hold breath holding as I had.

"Some off market baby spinach. It's supposed to give them strength." I answered without though, "Their only strength right now is in the diaper! For the love of -" he complained while trying to keep his own meal down. Tossing the now rolled up stench bomb into the garbage along with mine we both wiped down their bottoms with wipes till they were clean and clear.

Pulling their feet up a few inches I put the diaper down, the powder and the squirty stuff for their bums. All in all we did okay. Alec was a bit more out of tuned with the process since it was Gem that had been watching them the most of the time. "Gem I've got to give you credit for doing this all the time!" Alec shouted though not too loudly. Didn't want to break any sensitive eardrums.

I watched her walk in and lean against the doorway. She smiled, "I know what you mean, as much as I love Eve, I'd rather dismantle a bomb. At least they don't let off odors enough to render us into squeamish little kids." She laughed. Nyx and Nikita giggled almost as if they understood what she said.

"You think they…?" the question was there. Even Alec looked back and forth, "Nah, even if they do it's not something that'll be retained. Not till later years." First memories of Sandman coming to visit me as a probable six year old little girl came to mind, but nothing before that…at least not yet. "If anything it would probably take a trigger to set off the memory." I stated without thought.

Alec and Gem both look to me, "When Joshua first showed me Sandman's cane at his old house I had a weird memory hit me. I was around six. He called me his 'special little one'." Alec turned his head partially to the side, "And you think they'd remember hearing something as long as the object that was there came back some many years later?" he nodded, "Makes a sorta sense. After all we retain stupid things sometimes." He laughed off as he secured the new diaper around Nikita.

"Like the ingredients on the back of 'pork rinds'?" I asked sarcastically, my smile creeping on my face as I put Nyx's diaper on. "You never know. It might come in handy." He tried to point out as he picked Nikita back up. Soothing and cooing at her, "I think she needs momma's milk now." He smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes briefly at the smirk before I did the same with Nyx and brought her with me to sit down. "I'll let you guys handle this." Gem excused herself.

We knew Gem would be back, but watching Alec fawn over me feeding the girls my milk wasn't something another female or male interfered in. Alec and I were private in that kind of way. It was after all mother's milk. Shifting my shirt I opened up the top four buttons giving the girls plenty of movement. Alec was a cross between slight jealousy and admiration and most of all loving.

"Someone's hungry huh?" I remark watching the girls drink up. "I know I am." Alec said. His voice laced with a tinge of lust at the sight. "Aww isn't that sweet. Daddy wants a sip to." Alec smirked at me. Of course he got his sips at nighttime. When the girls were all feed and there was still some left over. "Daddy'll get his sip tonight, and a drink from down below to." His words and heated look down to between my legs sent my hormones into a frenzy.

"Don't do that!" I berated him. He smiled, "Why not?" he asked innocently, "Don't get me horny while I'm feeding the girls. It's…" the look on my face said enough, "I won't do it again…anytime soon." The last part was muttered under his breath. I shot him a glare but continued to feed till they popped my nipples from their mouths and settled in my arms. Their eyes you could tell were already getting drowsy. "Not yet girls." I mumbled to them.

With a swift movement on both Alec's and my own end, both girls were positioned into a sitting position and our hands under each of their chins, having their back rubbed. Both of us had a towel on our hand to prevent any liquids from hitting the clothes. Burps now out of the way and one puked on towel in the hamper we settled the girls down for the next several hours till we could get back to them. Gem came back in sensing we were done though I think it was cause she had Eve herself so she figured out our time range.

It wasn't the best way of working the next few months but till our business with Gamble got settled and our business with Logan did to, we were gonna be running around too much to leave the girls at our place without someone there. Sides it was only temporary, till business settled down and things became more normal…well as normal as things were gonna get.

Leaving out I once again stuffed the mom in me on the back burner as the leader in me stepped back to the plate to handle business at hand. I wanted to smile. We had a deputy mayor to squeeze. But I couldn't. He represented so much of what we were gaining. _What if we lost it all? What if it was never there to begin with? What if I was being conned this whole time?_ All the more reason to squeeze him I thought with a gleam in my eye.

We left off for sector nine, heading towards the one route that we knew Gamble would have to take if he wanted to go to this upper echelon ceremony, some bigwig bullshit that I didn't really care about. What I did care about was how to trick Gamble and his men into following me just long enough to get him to his car. Alec would be taking him from there without them even knowing it.

The plan was simple enough. Produce a fight at the right opportune moment with the right people so there aren't any real injuries. Jam Pony members provided the perfect solution for those looking to make a few extra dollars and looking to help support our cause. Sketchy, OC, Sky and several others were in attendance to help out. I was shocked by Sky's offer to help. Even though Normal had pulled a gun on him back in the day for THINKING he was a transgenic he still put out the offer.

I didn't think he'd say yes. Helping a friend do something small is one thing, helping said friend in a technical sense 'kidnap' the deputy mayor…it's a big deal. But he was down as were several others. Made me wonder what OC and Sketchy told them. Plus I know Alec had been teaching some of the employees a few moves here and there at the 'martial arts' studio.

Sketchy came in just a week ago with a few other JP members and he was surprisingly good at picking it up. He just kinda lacked the power behind the hits. Something Alec told me he was working on him with but in this case the moves with lack of power would be perfect. The other members were just glad to get cheap 'martial arts' training from professional people.

The fight alone started out simple enough. Nail the right moment when Gamble would be passing through, and start up over something stupid. Throw a screaming female into the mix and reason why is solved. Just as Gamble went by the fighting started to escalate into something bigger. On my signal a nod with two fingers to my head, Sketchy shouted out some obscenities that resulted as the signal for the other JP members.

They started to fight to. Just as that started Gamble's men ushered him out of the potentially hazardous area. Their reason for going down this particular rural area was the big shot guy mentioned earlier was having a commencement ceremony, a rich tycoon with trucks load of deniro to spare to not particularly fond of 'wasting' it on the poor. I snatched up his name to see if we couldn't snag a few pieces from any collection that he might have.

Rumor was he had mob connections and was trying to 'relieve' himself of them. Yeah I doubt that. Either way this area was the quickest way of getting there and my guess was he no doubtable was running later than usual. The tycoon I didn't care about. He didn't need the extra support. He was only doing it for the public support and commerce to begin with. Not that I could say much, it's what thieves do. So I didn't take it personally, I just took.

So I had little guilt about pulling Gamble away from it. This was after all more important than patting some rich asses back. Once the fight had escalated his guards got him out of their in one shot. Got to hand it to them, if either of them was a familiar their playing it nice and cool. I had wondered about that before, them being familiar that is. I wonder, but I have no proof…yet. They got him out fast and effective enough to avoid any major type of conflict.

Smiling my thanks to Sketchy which he related back to the group of JP employees I briefly saw OC had her head in a 'your good' gesture. She mouthed 'And that's how it's done'. I nodded knowing she wouldn't be able to completely lip read my words. Some words yeah but not from this distance. Slipping out at the right moment I made myself look slightly worried, yet not frazzled.

After all, as per part of old Manticore training, unless you or someone you know has a belly bomb, the situation is solvable and salvageable. It sounds bad I know but sometimes the situation called for it. Granted this isn't a belly bomb but same difference! _Great I'm defending myself to my inner thoughts._ He relaxed upon seeing me. _Bad move…_it was my chance to move in.

Touching his arm in concern I asked, "What's wrong Gamble?" I looked him over with concerned eyes, "You look weary." I gave my eyes that worried look to them, "A fight broke out. We need to get to safety before a riot starts." I could just see the wheels in his head turning. He looked back to see if anything had dissipated. Sketchy and the others made it look like it was expanding in the area.

Squeezing Gamble's hand I asked, "Isn't your car nearby?" he nodded firmly, strategizing a way to get there and what to do next. "Let's get you to safety." I suggested. His guards followed, calling for the car to come forward. No reply was needed as the car rolled up beside us. The windows had long been tinted to avoid letting criminals seeing who was in it. Anyone of them would love the chance to take out a leader in control. Make a name for themselves.

It also prevented them from seeing the current driver residing up front. Shutting the door I tapped the roof to signal to get out. His guards seeing the vehicle speed off yelled for the driver to wait. To no avail I stopped them, "Hey!" they looked back to me, looking worried and frazzled now. "Gamble's obviously in safe hands." I attempted to cool down their nerves. They merely looked to each other.

"Why don't you go home and wait for your bosses call?" I suggested. One stepped forward, "Its protocol - " I cut him off, "So call the company and ask what to do next. I would assume that's what you're supposed to do next…right?" signaling to his colleague he jumped on the phone which prompted me to hit the call button on my cell. It told Dix to intercept the call coming in from my location, and since the guards were the only ones to make a call to that company it was pretty simple to intercept the transmission.

After two minutes of hearing Zack's voice, grateful that one I had the hearing to listen in and second that he played his part well and convinced the man of what to do next. The guard hung up, "Let's go home. Gamble's safe and he'll call us later." They waved me off and walked away. Waving back I turned around and couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. Oh yeah were good…I resisted the urge to do a little victory dance. The party was still far from over.

_Now the time to see if Gamble is really on our side, or if he's playing us…_flipping open my phone I called HQ, "Hey Max." Dix answered, "Great job Gamble's men are taken care of…till morning at least." It was always good to confirm excess 'casualties' and 'exposure risks'. It gave the crew back home less to worry about at the end of the day, and less Alec had to worry about since his ass was driving the damned car.

Jumping back on my own bike I headed back to JP to ensure everyone was okay and weren't really injured. I parked her in the alleyway near a dumpster to avoid an actual nice bike from being spotted by someone looking to gain a little extra cash. It's why I never bothered to protest Normal's use of bicycles. Less gas that I _wouldn't_ get reimbursed for and I managed to avoid getting it jacked from me which a few houses away in some bad neighborhoods.

Walking in I thought…it has been a while I'll give it that. New gate rolled up over my head, still tons of graffiti everywhere, Normal's bulletproof glass still garnered more spit wads than actual bullets, the lockers seemed even more banged up than usual. I walked down the small ramp seeing Sky. "Hey Max." Giving him a pat on the arm I ask, "Hey Sky, where's Cindy and Sketch? I wanted to make sure all was okay." He points in their direction. "Thanks." He nodded and we bumped fists before he walked off.

I swayed down the ramp with a goofy grin and confidence plastered to my face as I spotted OC shutting hers. I spotted my own locker. My lock absent but I knew it was still empty. _She kept it for me…even after all this time…_it made my smile widen. "You miss me?" I happily asked. Grin firmly planted on my face as I saw her own smile spread on her face. She turned to hug me.

"It's getting to long boo. We need to see each other more often. You and those girls need to come out and spend some time with auntie Cindy." I nodded in agreement. "Maybe you could take a few hours out of your weeks here and hang out. We could even leave Alec and Sketch with the girls for one night and go chill out in that bar at TC like twice a month or something." _Anything…_it really did feel too long lately.

"To bad I can't just work over there. Normal's cutting hours like ridiculously." The sigh of depression and struggle was within her voice. "More so than usual?" I asked, looking back to the once neo – republican idiot. He still had that sour puss expression of distaste on his face. He spun his wheel of stamps around while working on some paper work. His, "Hey you! Feckless bum get back to work." Earned him smoker dudes attention.

"Your break was over five minutes ago." An eye roll and a drag was his only reply, "And I'm not paying you to get lung cancer! Put it out and get back to work!" _Still yelling at employees…what's new?_ "He's cutting back cause some fool's with badges threatened to shut the place down if he didn't." I looked back to her in question, her statement, the reason not making any sense.

"They don't want there to be another 'transgenic underground'. Only the old employees from the siege are still here, but the press on you guys lately good or bad, and Normal's recent 'I want to rehire Alec…and Max' had the original owner pulling back just enough payroll to prevent any new hires." I wanted to laugh at her altered tone for Normal's voice over.

_Damn…_ "Wow…you know if you're looking for another job on top of this one, the pay isn't that great, it'll only be for a few hours during the day due to its location, but you'll get to see Gem and the girls more, oh and free martial arts lessons." It was a crap small enticement. Working with Gem at the daycare would provide an outsider cool with Gem to talk to but wouldn't provide enough cash to keep a roof over her head. Made me rethink the offer.

Even for my nearest and dearest I wasn't able to do more…I didn't feel like a very good friend at the moment. "You'll get free lunches…" okay retracting coming into play here, "You know what, never mind cause it's more of a volunteer job than anyth - " she cut me off mid rant, "Max!" her hand waved in front of me to catch my attention, "To see all my girls and make nice with more friendlies in there a few days out of the week? Of course I will!" I was skeptical.

"You will?" I asked. She gave me a 'no doubt' look. "I'll see you in three days sugar." I smiled, "Thanks boo." We hugged as Normal popped his head around the lockers. "Sweet Mary, Lord 'n' Joseph!" clip board in hand he looked me over. Seeing my now flat stomach once again he asked, "Where are the kids?! Sketchy told me you gave birth but where are 'the fruits of my 'rock stars' loins'?" he near demanded. He looked briefly around. I suspected he was trying to locate a stroller.

"At home. Got Gem to babysit…again." I answered. Clip board folded over his chest he regarded me seriously, "You giving those loving brood their proper nutrients? Grow up to be strong and healthy, like their strong father!" he sounded so excited. You'd think he was their godfather or something…something both Alec and myself had yet to discuss. I had to insult his intelligence level for his obvious forgetfulness of my name.

"No I figured puppy chow and cool aid is good enough." His face dropped so fast OC and I both started howling as he figured out the joke. Pushing his glasses up his nose he did his own fake sarcastic laugh, "Ha, ha very funny girlie." He muttered as he walked away but not before giving me a card for Alec. Seeing as it wasn't sealed I opened the flap, "Congrat's on becoming a dad." I looked to him, "They ran out of new ones for mom." He excused himself and left off for the dispatch desk.

_I'll bet…_He couldn't fool me I knew Normal better than that. Sides, no matter what he says or does Alec will always be backing me. Even when we were just good friends he had my back. Sketchy had told me of when he and Normal had their suspicions of me. Alec was the only other one besides Cindy that had my back to try and convince them otherwise, even if they were right.

I ignored him and found I had a few minutes to kill. I saw Sketchy in the lounge room watching TV. Walking up behind him I say right over his shoulder, "Still hard at work I see?" smirk on my face, his lights up as he turns around, "Max!" getting up from the beat up old lounge chair he hugs me. "I have missed you so much!" he exclaimed. His grip tight but loosening as he spoke again.

"You've gotta put the smack down on Normal!" I laughed at it same as Cindy, "Come on Normal's been riding us extra hard. I think its cause he can't hire anyone else and wants to put you and Alec back on the payroll." Though he's not block enough to think I'll seriously hurt Normal his desolate attitude and solemn voice gives me an idea. I guess the excitement dwindled down since I last heard.

"No more interviews huh?" I asked, "Nah, my editor kept naggin' on me for something sexy and fresh. I'd ask about the pictures that Alec took but I figured if you guys are having issues translating nobody would give two craps about strange looking funk symbols." He did have a point. 'New World Weekly' readers didn't want to try and figure things out. They wanted it all to be simple. Even if the symbols were tattoos that 'magically' appeared people wouldn't pay much mind.

"No more licks thrown through here. The main owner doesn't like the transgenic publicity now, good or bad. Dude changed his tune. Plus now he's trying to implement some new sector rules." OC told me. I looked to her in confusion. "'South Market Streets' been getting worse lately. The owner don't want no more risks to be taken." It didn't help me much explanation wise.

"This is 'South Market' were talkin', there's always a risk." I stated perturbed. _Now they're sweating the employee's safety around here._ Go figure. "Unbelievable." I muttered. OC stepped closer, "A Jam Pony employee was found dead down there. Beaten to death." I shot my face to hers in shock. "Some gang down there. Shinny spikes. You might remember them. Kids parents want to sue but so far only action we've seen is less packages to certain high risk areas." _Damn…_

"If there's been no direct legal action then it was probably cause the kid was off duty." OC looked to me, "I may have excelled in telecommunications as a kid but I have a knack for some law to." I partially joked, partially stated seriously. "Either way unless Normal can find TWO willin' employees to go down there, then packages get sent to different businesses. Turns out a lot of packages were from that area."

We may be in sector nine but apparently a nice percentage of profit came from sector two where it was stationed. Makes you wonder what this world is coming to. Plus now I need to figure out how to deal with those Steelheads. Beating that kid to death was too far. I sighed_…even for them._ "Is that the reason why Normal wants Alec and me back on the payroll?" I asked her in suspicion.

OC thought about it, "Could be. You and Alec have been through that area plenty and never came back with so much as a scratch on yo' asses. Thing is anyone else would be working nearly for free. It'd only be for the packages goin' out to those high risk areas." Probably the reason why the owner felt Normal's suggestion was out of the question. It would be a near complete waste of payroll hours.

Then again…I looked around. It would be nice to get back to basics for a little while. I do miss the simplicity of delivering packages around town. Even the high risk areas while distasteful weren't bad as long as it was the right time of day. I looked to see Sketchy munching on a chip. Stealing one from his bag I ignored his look of protest as I came up with a plan of action.

It was the least Alec and I could do for causing the hold up to begin with. "Hey Normal!" I called out walking up and leaning against the counter. I didn't bother to see if he had time to talk his glare at me was signature, "Got an idea of how to fix your loss of business, need extra help without the extra headache problem." He looked to me in partial shock and partial dead panned 'are you serious?' I'm guessing he was mostly stunned by my offered assistance.

Then his face fell. "Oh no! Last time one of you feckless bums tried to 'help' me I ended up nearly glued to my toilet bowel for the better part of the day. NO!" I blanched in confusion till I remembered OC's comical briefing over the whole 'Sivapathasindaram' escapade. Thing is, "I had nothing to do with that." I looked around and made my decision. Tell him the truth, maybe he'll believe me this time.

Inclining him to come closer I told him, "At that time my brother and I, you know your 'Great Hope Sam'…" his face widened in shock, "Yeah, he and I got betrayed by our former colonel, whom had his old buddy hold us up till we busted ourselves and our sister out of the jam. Thing is we weren't able to bust out till that night." Fully enthralled now he asked, "How'd you escape?"

Leaning over the counter even more I replied, "Faked my own suicide, knocked out the military units holding us, grabbed my sister, then helped my brother jack a truck of theirs and broke out through the gates." Normal was stunned. "If not for what I know you to be I'd think you were messing with my head again." I give him the not making this up look as the wheels in his head turn.

"Wait so all your prior excuses…?" he asked, "Not excuses, but reasons, very good reasons I might add. He nods his head, "So about my plan…" we discuss it the next 10 minutes before he decides to sleep on it. I nod then leave out the way of the ramp. _God did it feel good to be back, even if only for a short period of time._ I run to my bike seeing as how now I'm over due in getting back.

Now Alec'll never shut up about my being late. I race back to TC, all side routes till I reach our sewer entrance. Then I power through till I reach our underground access filled with assorted vehicles. Dismounting my bike I walked up the tunnel, past the 'rec' center, gym, then finally into the main building where I saw Alec standing. "Everything go okay?" I asked. "If it didn't why would we be here?" Zack's monotone voice nearly snipped behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Guess you've never heard of figure of speech." I retorted back. Walking past me he said, "Yeah… 'Miracle boy' said that to." I sighed while shutting my eyes in aggravation. Alec mouthed 'Miracle boy?' to me. I mouthed 'Logan' right back. His expression was still slightly befuddled so I explained. "Long story short when the transfusions started he went in and out of gaining his ability to walk. Zack showed up during one of his good days." He grunted a 'right, right.'

Neither of us mentioned the part where the donation was what probably started Logan on his downward path of obsession with it. Right now Carr was in TC at least three times a week to see how Logan could be weaned off. Turns out he'd taken so much during his time in hiding that he needed the transfusions or he'd be in serious amounts of pain, like a shitty ass way of going cold turkey off of drugs. So the weaning part was going a LOT slower than originally planned.

Carr only let him have enough to not be in excruciating amount of pain. Inhumane he'd said. But Logan still demanded more. For the first several weeks he tested his bonds like crazy. Now-a-days I suspected he still tested them to see if he could stretch them out or weaken them. His guards take precautions, not so much on strength but on adrenaline from the transfusions and a lot of psychosis.

Deck next to his was throwing back and forth ideas to the good doc. The more info shared the more that was learned. Imagine Deck and Carr talking about Logan's 'blood issue'. Not something you hear every day. Then again seeing them talking in the same room like two colleagues not something you see everyday either. Mentally I prepared myself right before we entered the interrogation room. After all we have a deputy mayor to take care of.

"You play bad cop, I play good cop?" I threw out there. "If I get to snap at Gamble I'm all for it. Just don't get to close. If he is familiar then he won't have a problem breaking something to break through his bonds." I agreed. Though it's not like he'd get very far. A room with half a dozen transgenics and two transhumans, not to mention a city full of both of them right beyond the door…he wasn't getting out.

We walked in and instantly Gamble tried to play his 'mayoral' card. Alec got into character perhaps to easily. Made me wonder if one of his DNA donors wasn't an actor or something. I brushed the thought aside. We had bigger things to think about. "We've already figured it out so why don't you drop the act of 'I'm just a deputy mayor' crap and step up!" Alec snapped at Gamble.

Alec grabbed the remote in the room and turned the same 13-inch TV towards Gamble showing himself and his actions. The footage we had, of what he had been doing to Preston for the past year now was incontrovertible proof. He simply sighed, "I had a feeling this would come." His eyes met mine and I felt betrayed, hell we all did, and speaking of.

I turned around in time for Joshua, Mole, Cece, Daniel, Syl, Krit and surprisingly though questionable Zack, to come in before securing the door behind us. Only then did I see a glimmer of fear in Gamble's eyes, "Relax were not going to kill you." I stated dryly as he visibly tensed. "Not yet." Alec grunted crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes, "Tell us the truth." I asked. My eyes pleading with him that it would be better if it came from him.

"NO cause once I tell you who I work for I'm dead. And not by my own kind." The way he said it, "Your familiar." I stated. Zack straightened himself up really fast. He started on a path towards Gamble, "We should kill him and - " I blocked his path, "No one is killing him without getting all the answers first. And even then, he is still the deputy mayor. We can't kill a public official." Zack still stood stony and for once Alec had the same look in his eyes. Go figure they finally agree on something.

"I hate to admit it but she's right. He could have potential Intel about his buddies on the inside." I could see the cogs turning in Alec's head. Torturous thoughts were churning around, "Fine, I'm a familiar." Gamble said. Calm as anything now, "What are your motives with us?" I demanded. He smirked, "It was to take over Preston's job and eventually screw you guys over royally, and lead up to killing you." Alec pulled out his gun ready to fire.

I put my hand on the weapon, "He's going to - " I cut him off, "He may want to but he can't." I snap my head back to him, "Their not as fast as us. There's no need for a weapons discharge in HQ. Are we clear?" I demanded. He grunted something that sounded like 'fine' before putting the gun away, "I've truthfully changed over a new leaf." Gamble admitted.

"Oh come on!" Daniel cracked out over in the corner. He walked up to where Alec was, "You were just waiting for an opportunity to strike. Admit it." He demanded. Gamble pursed his lips for a few seconds, "I was…at first. Then I met 45 -…Max and that all changed." He looked over to me. "Are you kidding me? That's a load!" Zack's outburst caught our attention.

"He's going to go straight back to his own HQ, tell them all he knows then they'll come here gunning for us. I say we - " I saw the fire arm before anyone else did and bodily pushed him back. "Look I'm not trying to say he doesn't deserve to get his ass handed to him, he does. But that doesn't excuse us taking out the freaking 'deputy mayor'! Take a breather if you feel the need to pull out a weapon. NOW!" I snapped. "Thank y - " I turned on Gamble.

"Don't thank me! If it were up to me I'd feed you to the wolves but your still of use to us." He nodded, "Now continue on what you were saying." A few more 'are you kidding me's filtered throughout the room, "You made me see transgenics and transhumans in a different light. Hell you guys are more caring towards each other than we are. In the time I've spent with you, learned about you, you're dare I say it, better than we are, on a human level." Zack snorted.

"We are so much better." I shot him a look, "Forgive my brother he's got an ego as big as his trigger finger, as you can see." He pointedly ignored me, "I want to be apart of something that allows me to be more human. From the time were kids were taught that were better than everyone else." Alec snorted in near laugher, "So you're taught like rich, snooty kids are." Rolling my eyes I urged him on, "White the guy whose been hunting you down, is my partner." That was new.

"The conclave assigned me to him due to his 'continuous failure of killing 452'." He mocked in a badly impersonated female voice. One of who actually sounded, to my surprise, recognizable, "I'm gathering your badly impersonated voice was from the priestess bitch. I'm willing to go with the short haired one, you know, likes to take cat naps when confronted with a transgenic." I smirked.

He smiled, "Ah yes, Priestess Moorehead. She's a testy woman, and a highly ranked Priestess. She also is one of Ames White's biggest supporters. She's the one that handles most of his dealings and now mine through the conclave." Syl stepped up, "Not that were complaining but why are you so forthcoming with all the Intel?" Krit tugged on her arm, "Hey he has his reasons I'm just asking." She shook it off. "Cause Sandman wasn't the only one that found faults within the cult logic." He responded.

I snapped my head to him, "What do you know about Sandman?" I practically snipped at him. He stated, "Sandman was a brilliant mind. The Conclave held him very high on a pedestal." He smiled as if in remembrance, "Till he decided to go the 'gen splicing route'." I supplied. His eyes dimmed. "Yeah. The conclave told us of his betrayal, that he could never be trusted again. His death warrant was issued within a day of finding out about what he had done." At this Zack and Alec surprised us both.

"You mean to tell me - " once they realized they were speaking word for word verbatim they stopped, looked to one another and waited till one was ready to go on. Alec spoke first, "To tell me that they waited a whole day? Back at Manticore if you were found to be guilty of treason, you were dead within the hour. You hand over Manticore secrets to the enemy or any foreign person NOT collaborating with Manticore on the payroll, you were essentially branded a traitor." His eyes met Gambles.

"That's why I called my guards less than ten minutes after I got into the car and told them I'd be fine." I looked to Alec and he nodded, "If the conclave finds out that I told you anything it would be my life. Don't you get that? I'm here! Willingly I might add." I had to concede his point, "He's got us there." I said. Zack broke out with, "Are you nuts?!" he made himself the view point by standing in front of me, "He'll double cross us the second he gets the chance!" _oh Zack, you never change._

"Even if he wanted to he can't." I reply back. Zack crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh like Lydecker couldn't?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "Those were different circumstances and we both know it!" I growled back. "Gamble is going to do us what Lydecker did to us years ago. He'll double cross us and this time we might not make it out alive. We barely got out last time without being sold as livestock!" he shouted and motioned with his hands to emphasis his point.

"He isn't Lydecker!" I protested. His examples were of other people not even related to him let alone within the same category. Deck would want us to be loyal soldiers again, IF Gamble was truly a bad guy he'd want us dead, in the ground, six feet under. "He's the enemy! They're all the same! If they don't want to turn us into experiments they want to kill us!" he was getting to close during his yelling, and though I had ignored it and not backed down I sensed Alec taking a step forward.

Probably to be in the right area to take defense for me if need be. "I hate to say this but 'memory – boy' has a point." Mole said with distaste. We looked to him, "Both of them are our enemies, and be it for death or dissection that's what our enemies want." Gamble gaining back our attentions shot out, "But I don't want to hurt anyone!" all attention back on his he continued, "Look after all that's gone down don't you think you can trust me just a little?" we looked at him like he was nuts.

"Okay bad question. Let me prove myself to be in the side of 'man kind'." He wagered his query. Neither Mole nor Zack looked happy, "We're not - " I stopped those trains of thoughts, "We're mostly human people, therefore we are a part of 'mankind'. If he wants to support that good, but were not letting him out of here with out insurance." I sum up. I get looks from all those in the room.

I usher them all out to inform them, "Look the doc can put a tracker implant in him so we know where he is at all times." I look back at the room to ensure he can't hear or see my lips moving, "Plus we can put a listening device on him so we can hear what ever he hears and more." Zack didn't look pleased, "And where are we going to get that? I thought all of TC's cash was for supply use only? Not to use on wasted time missions?" I glared at him.

"Max's plan holds merit and we can scoop up the cash another way. We weren't always on the up and up." I look to Alec to confirm the agreement. Time for a little B & E. "Alec and I will leave out in an hour, in the mean time, Mole tell Luke and Dix we need some of high value to lift off an ass within the hour. Then tell them we need to put an order on the line for some nice hardware." Mole ran off. "Daniel, you and Cece are in charge till we get back." they nodded and left off.

Now it was only Joshua, Krit, Syl, Zack, Alec and myself. "And why are they left in charge?" Zack demanded, "I was Commanding Officer of our unit - " I cut him off, "This isn't just our unit anymore. There is over a hundred units here. Daniel and Cece were voted in and named secondary's as soon as we established our hierarchy chain of command." He shut up.

"When in here you are helping out same as the rest of the transgenics in here." I told him as Alec came up, "I get what you're going through man. I was the CO of my unit to. But you gotta know as a CO when to take command and charge and when to stand down and fall back." the hard glint was all Alec received before Syl and Krit asked, "What do you want us to do?" the question made Zack's eyes widen.

He'd never really heard any of _his_ unit mates, _his_ soldiers under order, ask for duties from another CO in charge. It must have been surreal. The only other CO a unit mate takes orders from is the one above his or her own. "Right now…get Gamble a seat next to Deck. And keep an eye on both. See how they react around one another. It may not be their first meeting." Seeing where I was headed to with it they nodded and went back to the door.

"You know he can't stay here for to long Max. His security detail will be comin' around here askin' bout him." Alec informed me. I turned to him, "I know. That's why I need Zack here." At the mention of his name he stopped pacing about angrily, "What?" he demanded, "I need you to pretend to be Gamble on the phone to his men. Tell them that your - he is going to be here longer than originally projected." Alec grabbed my arm gently in protest, "Why not just have Gamble do it?" he asked.

"What if Gamble isn't on our side like he claims to be. He could send out a message and we can't let him do that." I look to Zack, "Think you can handle it without sounding like your happy go lucky self." The sarcasm deep in my words, he dead panned a look to me, "I wonder what would happen if the roles were reversed." He commented, "Some needed people would be dead and I don't think you'd be the poster child the city of Seattle would want to look to." He burned holes through Alec at his words.

"I'd get results. I wouldn't let our enemies become 'frenemies'. The moment they think they have leeway they take advantage. Just like Lydecker!" he growled, getting into Alec's face. Alec himself wasn't fazed by the intimidation. Being top alpha did do that to a man, but Zack was alpha material. Which is why when Alec spoke even Zack had to recognize he wasn't top dog, "We've been working our asses off for 'results'." Zack tried to look like he was ignoring him and maybe he was.

So Alec made him listen. Grabbing him by his shirt, Alec used the momentum to haul Zack back a few steps. Zack regained himself, not having anticipated the reaction and grabbed Alec back. However Alec was upset. His strength was encouraged by that and thus was able to shove Zack into the wall, "Listen up cause I'm not going to bother repeating myself." Seeing the threat and that I wasn't helping, Zack fought back and not with words.

Attempting to punch Alec in the kidney, which he blocked, then went to hit Zack himself, "Alec!" I snapped. Not in a 'your in trouble' but in a 'please don't hurt my brother' snap. He rolled his eyes briefly but changed his trajectory and instead moved to immobilize him instead. "Time to get your head in the game of things around here." Alec said. Zack's face was angry.

I knew Alec would use that to his advantage. Grabbing the offending arm of Zack's that he'd earlier blocked, he swung it around behind Zack, kicked one of his booted feet over the other, and pinned him with his knee in between his legs. I was a bit stunned. I had never seen…thinking back I had seen it. When I was recaptured back at Manticore, they were teaching it to the X5's and X6's.

It was a form of 'kung fu'. Alec never told me he knew it. He certainly hadn't ever displayed it before_…not in front of me at least…_ "Remind me to have you teach that to me." I knew it wasn't the best timing but hey when is it ever? "Anytime." He commented back. Zack shouted a bit outraged that he was being a bit ignored while being pinned down by an unknown move, "Hey!" we both turned back to him.

"You're going to regret this. The rest of everyone here will see the futility of your work." I shook my head in sadness, "You really will always be stuck at Manticore. Won't you?" I could tell he was getting more upset by the moment, "Point is…" Alec continued, "Just because Deck made a bad move then doesn't mean every enemy turned 'frenemy' will to." Zack shoved the hold off him when he felt Alec loosen it up.

I knew Alec meant him no real harm. Not unless his family or someone close to him was in actual danger. "Alec's right. We need all the friends we can get. So you go do the voice over with Luke and Dix, and Alec and I will get ready to leave off." Zack mumbled a few choice words before walking off. Alec and I both watched his retreating back for a moment, "Man…" he started.

"He cannot handle, **not** being in charge." It wasn't just that. Not by a long shot. "He can't handle seeing an enemy for so long become a friend. Doesn't see the merits or the possibilities." I surmise. "He didn't even fully trust Deck when we went back to Manticore to take them down." I saw the minor look Alec shot me. "We can't change the past but we can take measures into ensuring our future." I grab his arm, "And we're doing just that." He nods as we walk off to our apartment.

_I just hope this plan works out to our benefit…_


	20. breaking in & tension amongst friends

**Recicup**: I was kinda hoping he'd grow on people.

Read, and hopefully you'll review! I've started writing out the next season, I figure to end this whole thing at season 5 just like the writers had a five year vision, mine will end there to. I just love writing for Max and Alec, their a great couple. Though what would be cool is if I could find one of those writers and find out what the possible game plan was going to be. Something none L/M romantically related.

Season 4. Ep.2

I looked out the window of our small apartment. The girls were still asleep next door and we had an hour till we left for our B & E. Gamble's new development was still eating at my every nerve ending. I didn't want this to be happening. We were so close and to find out that he could be a threat or he could be a friendly…it was a lot to take it. Only my Manticore mask prevented anyone besides Alec from seeing how much this was stressing me out.

Zack's attitude on how I was handling operations period wasn't helping let alone what he obvious felt about how I was handling Gamble. I was hoping to get my brother back in here, I'd forgotten how much of a relentless ass he could be when it came to the security of a compound. He was always going to be Manticore…and that was just something I was going to have to accept.

I just hoped he'd never try something stupid within these walls. They were our only form of refuge. It's why I always had someone watching out for him. Anything unusual and they'd report to me. Not anyone transgenic or transhumant specific but anyone out there who spotted something. The weather looked like it was clearing up a bit. A small drought of rain was something Seattle saw enough of during the fall season, and not enough of during the summer season.

I touched the window seeing how cool it was outside. The fall weather making the chill in the night air more noticeable, I texted Gem to put something more so over the girls before we got it. The mother within me, not wanting her new born twins to catch a cold, though the odds with their DNA and heritage, if you could call it that, would be seldom and not likely…still.

"You ready?" Alec called from the bathroom. His dark black turtleneck covering his barcode easily as my equally black zip up sweater covered the same. Throwing my hair back into a braided ponytail I tucked the end into the sweater to avoid it catching on anything along the way. Dix had called us ten minutes ago telling us he had the buyer and art piece ready. All that was needed was for us to make the delivery.

Alec and I had gotten ready so easily that changing in various rooms of our apartment was second nature. I smiled remembering how as I had been putting my dark denims over my hip hugger lace panties I heard a tight groan briefly before a small stumble. Alec had grin on his face. We both knew he fell on purpose but for what purpose? "What can I say? You knock me off my feet." I broke out in laughter as he gave my ass a slap before walking into the bathroom to take care of amenities.

Even transgenics need to release fluids. Don't need to be dangling from a skyscraper and need to go pee. Leaving out the door we headed to HQ where Dix gave us a picture of the item we were jacking. "Wow…an original 'Raquel Sarangello' or a really expensive forgery?" I asked looking at the piece. I did enough research on different art institute's and from what I saw in books over the years to recognize different artists. "According to the intel original." Dix told me.

"Detailing is simple enough. Question is what is she looking at?" Alec asked turning the picture all around. It was of a woman, her nude back was facing the viewer, and she was looking down at something on the table. Her body's positioning preventing even the mirror in front of her from capturing her face. "Should be simple enough." I take the picture back from Alec, "Where is it?" and please let it be close by. "You're gonna love this one Max." I looked over to Dix whom wore a grin on his face.

"Remember the guy Gamble was suppose to go see today?" my eyes widened, "No way!" Alec exclaimed, "Let's go!" I wasn't gonna let this opportunity pass us up. Dude already had mob connections so he was dirty already. Plus I didn't believe his whole 'tryin' to get out of the life rap'. Once you're in, you're in. Only out after his level of entry is by death so we all knew he couldn't be out.

Jumping on my bike, Alec mounted his one with equal fever as we took our tunnel and side streets to sector nine. Turns out the place we were looking for was five minutes from Foggle Towers. It would make for a more interesting way of getting inside. The houses security was similar to Logan's old place so I knew as long as we went in by roof top it would be a cinch. We just had to climb up there by the one side of the building most closed off.

That had been the plan till I saw the amount of security personnel outside the house – if you could call the goliath that, not including the near 13 foot tall entrance gate. However even for a private security detail it seemed like a lot of extra muscle was out tonight. _I don't get it?_ "What's with the extra sides of meat?" I hushed into the night, "Ever think maybe he's paranoid what with all the mob connections he's severing." It did sorta make sense now.

If he was truly trying to get out then he'd need all the fire power he could get to avoid death. Which meant we were going to have to take more extreme measures to get onto the premises, let alone inside the large home. The structure was just huge to be blunt. I saw many points of entry for us but they were all on the second floor. Only a trained eye at night could spot the gaps to be seen. The three story house was the biggest monster in the area.

I doubted anyone else complained much about the owners. The area itself while not completely isolated did have more privacy than other houses in the area. Then again the other houses were mostly two stories only. This had a second story balcony with a couple of third floor easy access windows – well easy access to a couple of transgenics – right above it.

Plan of action mapped out I instructed, "Follow my lead." I hush at him, "You are my leading lady." He laughed out. I glared to him. Not the time for sarcasm. He shrugged his shoulders and made the hand gesture of 'lead the way'. I rolled my eyes and made my leap. I angled my body and tucked my feet under my bum to avoid nicking the gate in any way since the design of it had visibly sharp points.

Any movement, non-animal could alert whatever sensors were there. I doubted they had motion sensors on the outside, that's what the extra beef was there for. Landing I heard the slight rustle of wind that signaled Alec had made his leap over the gate with ease. I motioned to follow my lead, hiding ourselves behind a shrub. It would give us a spare 15 seconds to look for the next spot as the guard passed by us.

Roughly six guys, all with flash lights for visibility. As the first passed us we darted to our right and slid in between more shrubbery, used that for cover as we waited out the next guard. He came by but with our positioning he wasn't able to spot us. Once his back was turned, we stealthily made our way up the side steps that provided access to the gardens in front of the house. We each slid behind a supporting column as another guard stepped in front of us.

He looked around briefly as if he heard us before stepping away. But his round just went around the column. I signaled to Alec to climb up and use the visible trellised lining the balcony to pull ourselves up. Alec got their first and made to pull me up. I took hold but my foot slipped on the moist plastic. Alec without thought hauled me up and out of view before I could think right.

I knew he wanted to say 'be careful' so I simple signaled 'don't bother, I know!' before he could say or signal anything. We stood on the balcony making sure all the windows were either covered with curtains or had no light on in the room. Seeing nothing but darkness in the rooms we crouched down not wanting to attract unwanted attention from down below.

Granted no one would be looking up but we were on a time crunch here and couldn't afford ANY accountability. Seeing my entry point I put two fingers up by my eyes then pointed at the window. Alec nodded his agreement as I leaped the round about 12 feet to the ledge of the window. Curling one arm on the ledge for leverage I used my other to pull out the knife in my back pocket. Window was locked with a twist action catch, like most regular windows out there.

Sliding the thin blade in between the frames I slowly slid it unlatching the visibly gold mechanism, avoiding it sliding fast with a resounding click. Seeing it over just enough I put the blade back into place and used the same hand to apply just enough pressure on the center of the glass to move it upward with the leather of my gloves providing just enough grip to avoid it falling even an inch.

Once up high enough I let go and with lightning fast speed caught the bottom preventing any slippage. I pushed it up the rest of the way, made sure it stayed in place before lifting the rest of my body through the window. I stretched my arm out signaling to Alec to come in. I heard the briefest of thumps. Only transgenic hearing could hear the noise, that's how soundless Alec made his entrance.

Pushing the window back down he went to speak when I put my hand over his mouth preventing any words from being uttered. He looked to me in confusion till he followed my signal to look over. There on the bed was a woman. Judging by her lack of night attire I'd say either wife or mistress. Either way I didn't care but Alec needed to be quiet. We didn't know if she was a light sleeper or not.

Slipping out of the room with minimal light to be seeped inside we walked down the hallway. Our mission was in the basement. And yeah there's the aspect of basement windows but according to Dix's report read on the way to the tunnel, the basement windows were all hidden on the property and not even we could take the time out to find them, avoid guards, figure out how to get inside WITHOUT creating a shit load of noise and getting caught.

We didn't have that kind of inside Intel and were good but this needed to be done in such a way that no one knew what hit them till too late. We didn't have enough Intel or the proper tools to get inside. This way was longer, yeah, but easier and way less time consuming. We were on the clock here after all and it would create a great escape route for our way out.

We made our way to the private collection room in the basement, where we were told our piece would be. Getting down there was easy. We blurred through the right camera angles to prevent ourselves from being seen even at the high speeds. A blur of anything and they would try to use it against us. At least this way that two seconds of a gap between frames would give us the time we needed to sneak past them. Sliding down to the basement door I took a look at the lock.

"You've gotta be…" I was pissed. This wasn't just one lock, it had a fucking dead bolt, and a single slide in key WITH a touch tone key pad for a combination lock. I got on my phone to see if Dix or Luke could get a hold of the combination. "Any way to get the code for the keypad?" I asked. "Keypad?" I heard Dix fumbling around, "He must have gotten that in only a little while ago it wasn't in his records for the place." _Fuck!_ "There's got to be a way to figure this out." I groaned.

"What does it say for the manufacturer?" he asked, "Morning Industry HKK 01-HQ." I read off. Typing…more typing… "Can you see how many keys were used for the combination?" Dix asked me. Thinking about what either Alec or I can on I remembered the powered foundation I used on occasion to hide my barcode. Finding it at the bottom of my inner pocket I fished it out. Opening it, I scratched at some of it and blew the newly formed dust on the keypad. "Five digits."

Dix muttered, "Figuring if it has a ten digit key pad not including an enter or exit button…" he seemed to be calculating something… "Assuming there's no repeats in the combo's…its 125 possible combinations, if there is…over 3,000 combinations are possible." I sighed, "Thanks Dix. Wind beneath my wings." I stated dryly. "So what now?" Alec asked, keeping both our backs safe.

"Do what I always do. Make it up as I go along." Before I could hit a button Alec stopped me, "What about a combo that he picked out?" I looked back, "Like what?" he shrugged, "Birthday, anniversary…" he threw out, "Assuming it's a one digit month…" he pressed on, "The house owners birthday is March 15th, 1950." Dix supplied, "Ok so if were going by 3 – 1 – 5 – 5 - 0…" I said aloud.

Nothing… "What about the bedmate?" I asked Alec, "Ah..." Dix was muttering as he looked up any known associates of the guy, "No one else at the residence except for a Gwyneth…" I didn't care, "Just the birthday." I groaned out, "December 6th, 1978." Using that we got in. "Who knew true love lied within a combination." Alec's little remark did little to entertain, "Let's just get the painting and leave." I surmised.

I couldn't wait to get my hands on it. Its supposed value was 10k. It was around the price we'd need for the implants on Gamble. According to our Intel this so called 'collector' added it to his collection when he was denied access to the 'private show rooms' due to his recent money issues with mob affiliations. All of which he denied, I didn't care, I had a buyer lined up, all we needed to do was deliver the piece and buy the implants.

We already had that buyer lined up thanks to Dix's tech work. That buyer, once we went down to the docks in sector two, would give us the implants and we'd implant Gamble. It was all good and simple as long as everything went as planned. Apparently mob affiliations or not he knew how to lock his shit up, but not for a transgenic. Alec rolled the painting up as I pulled out the knap sack especially designed for long packaging. It would do perfectly.

Strapping it to my back and securing both ends we slipped out of the basement as quietly as we came in. We were back in the bedroom we slipped into when the girl in the bed started to wake up, "Honey, that you?" he voice rough and crackly from sleep. She sat up in the bed as the sheet started to slip down. I looked to Alec to see if he caught it. His eyes were on hers only. Then again he was trying to avoid getting caught here, as a thief so avoiding getting even slightly distracted was key here.

Alec cleared his throat and did his best mob guard impersonation, "Just security miss. I thought I saw something. I was mistaken. I will leave now. Go back to sleep." His voice had me in near giggles. It wasn't that bad but for some reason his 'goodfella' angle just didn't work out to his benefit. But her sleep minded state didn't care about it. She waved it off then fell back asleep.

Slipping out the window we jumped down to the balcony and slid from that down the rest of the way we came in. Getting out was easier than we'd thought. Jumping back on our bikes we jetted our asses through back roads avidly avoiding sector cops as we speed over to sector two. We made it there though a few minutes late barely managing to avoid spooking the guy who was there. "You got the painting?"

He looked like an even shadier version of Bruno. Didn't know that was possible. "You got the bank roll?" I asked. He gave me a medium size sack. I looked in seeing the money in there. Mentally counting how many wades were in there I counted to the point, "Good." Alec pulled the painting from the back sack that I had on me. Giving it to him, the man unrolled it seeing his investment. His smile broke from his face, "I could never resist a gorgeous woman."

I hooked the sack of money to me then heard him say under his breath, "Nor can I resist the amount I would get for your bodies." Both Alec and I looked up to see a few men coming out with Taser wands. "You played us!" I yelled out. "I know what your kind are worth and there are some prospect able buyers out there willing to pay large for your bodies alone." We so did NOT have time for this. "You're making a big mistake." I warn him. He smiled.

He rubbed his chin in amusement, "No your big mistake was to trust a dealer during this day and age. Plus considering where you got this from and whom the original owner was what kind of two-man team can do what you two did in that amount of time? Mine couldn't." Alec retorted before I could, "Your men just aren't as good as us." He looked offended now, "You are nothing but meat to me!" he shouted.

Memories of Renfro's words haunting me even now, "Not the first time I've heard that, or the last." I muttered out just loud enough for them to hear. He came closer to me, "You will not ruin my good name with your cheating cocktail ways." He said it like it was a blasphemy to him. Rolling my eyes as his crap attempt at sanctum, I opened my mouth to protest but he went on, "I, Vladimir will not be shunned nor embarrassed by an over the top expensive animal."

Once his tirade was done and his men moved in I whispered under my breath, only for Alec to hear "You got the four on the left and I got the four on the right." Alec nodded and whispered, "We gotta make this quick." I nodded, "But not wet. There just low level thugs. Not worth our time." He looked over for only a minute second, but I saw the brief agreement in his eyes.

Seeing my four guys coming at me I looked for the Tasers knowing they would be the weapons of choice for us. One guy even had a stun gun, but with one kick it would be gone and useless. Not needing to feel electrocuted…ever really…I blurred to the guy on my right, kicking the Taser wand out of his hand, landing it near the Barger. Too far for the other men to try and get, not unless they wanted to abandon their comrades, and they'd need all of each other just to TRY and take me down.

The second and the third guy look to each other weighing their odds then decidedly came at me together seeing how I took out their first comrade. Smiling a feral smile, I couldn't help but want to show them what I was really made of. Using my cat DNA I jumped up with a cat like grace and ease, wrapped my legs around the guys neck, leaned back and to the side, grabbed the other guy with my arms around his neck and yanked hard, pulling both stunned men to the ground.

The one went to stun me so I flung my leg over my head and kicked it clean out of his hand before I kicked his feet out from underneath him. Once again he was on his back and I was on top. Seeing two guys from Alec's side already down but seeing the other two coming at his back I charged at them as I saw Alec break from the guys he took down to take on the two that I had dropped.

It occurred to me that we'd pretty much went right to left and took each other's foes on. I smiled briefly that we could be so in sync to pull that off. I ducked one punch and hit the guy in the face. I was aiming for a knock out. He collided into the guy beside him. It gave me a few seconds to see if Alec was doing okay. Ha! Well I already knew he would be, so it gave me a few seconds to see my man in action.

He aimed a kick at one guys midsection causing him to careen over onto his back, then blocked a hit aimed for his head from the other one, grabbed his arm in the process, then slammed his fist into the guys face effectively knocking him out temporarily. He blurred around, grabbed the guys offending arm before slamming his fist into his face rendering him unconscious.

The first guy he took down came back to him but with two punches to the gut he flipped himself over the guy, and cut off his air way. After only three seconds with the pressure the guy went limp. Turning back around I deflected three punches with ease as the last two guys tried to gang up on me. Slamming my elbow into one guys face twice to knock him out of the fight I heard the snap of a bone and a cry of shock and pain as Alec broke what sounded to be an arm in one of his - my former - guys.

I then reached behind my newly knocked out guy, pulled, then threw him forward to tumble into the other offending guy, causing him to lose whatever balance he had and careen into a stack of crates with his knocked out comrade lying motionless on top of him. Angered at having the technical dead weight on him not to mention losing a fight with three other men to a single female, he shoved his fallen comrade to the side and came after me…again.

I was briefly stunned that he attempted a more advanced move, a spinning kick that failed before he left the ground. It was sloppy and he would sooner crash and burn just by me stepping back than with me hitting him. I rolled my eyes as I stood my ground and ducked the crappy kick then blocked the next poorly executed kick that was aimed for my side. Deciding this guy was just to embarrassing to fight against I ended it.

He aimed a punch at my head. I deflected it, then used the same arm to grab onto his head, pull down, as I slammed my knee up into his gut, effectively knocking whatever breath he had in him out. His looked to me bleary eyed. I shoved him by the forehead. He collapsed to the ground. Seeing there was still one last guy he pulled out a gun. Shakily. I couldn't help but smile. He knew he was out manned.

This was his last ditch effort to avoid what he thought to be defeat or worse death. No I'd deal him a fate worse than death. For these guys embarrassment is worse at times. Alec pulled out his revolver, out of reflex, I suppose but before I could protest he shot at the butt of the guy's gun, knocking it out of his hands causing the guy to cry out in pain. I sighed in relief, for a moment there I thought he was going to…I should know better than that by now.

I smiled at him, "Well were only five minutes off schedule, at the most." I stated slightly bored. It had been a while since I'd been able to fight like that and it felt fucking awesome! I think I'll be doing this a bit more often. Months spent as a pretty face with Gamble did little to quench the thirst I had for kicking ass and B & E's. "Let's bounce." Alec stated. I followed him as we hopped on our bikes. In all honesty the guys should have been more prepared than a few Tasers.

But at the same time I was glad they weren't. It would have taken up time we couldn't afford to lose. Luckily our seller for the equipment was only 15 minutes from here so we didn't have too many worries with getting close to him. All in under what two hours? I smiled at the ease of that, even with the fight it took very little time to disarm and take down eight fully grown men. Making it there we saw our guy waiting for us. I also noticed he had several men all around the place.

It was an old sawmill. Abandoned like most everything else in this area. "Your late." He sneered. Now I remember why I didn't like working with this guy Alec knew. He was ridiculously punctual. He put Normal to a crying shame. "We're late by like a minute." I grouched. I noticed Alec gave his a sarcastic smile, "Do you have we what we need or not?" this guy though a punctual ass was very good for his product, probably the reason why Alec kept him on his line to this day.

"You have the cash?" he demanded. I made a movement. All of a sudden the dozen or so men came out of their hiding places, "Relax." I reached gently for the sack of cash and tossed it to him. His runner up man came and grabbed it, nodding his head 'yes' to his boss, "Here's your supplies." His man brought a case to me. His eyes shifted from me to Alec. A shiver passed through me at his smile.

"Mind you Alec if it were not for your continued patronage and your history with my youngest you would be on the next boat to Africa." Alec nodded. "See you next time." I saw both men nod before Alec slowly backed up and turned away. Once we were far enough from them and close enough to our bikes I asked, "Your history with his youngest?" he bit his lip.

"His kid, tiny little thing, barely 13 got manhandled by some twenty something guys trying to rough her up. It was right after we helped those kids out in the barn. Felt like trying to do something worthwhile before leaving. They got their asses handed to them and the girl ran off. Go figure she was his kid." He nods behind us, "First deal I did with him she was in the back and spotted me. It's also the reason why he doesn't like her coming out here."

We made it to the bikes. "Why? Besides the obvious 'you shouldn't be here?'" I asked mounting my baby. "She ran up to me and without any thought to who was watching jumped and hugged me. Nothing else just hugged me. She kept saying 'thank you'. I gave her a pat on the back watching all these men with guns look at the scene and her father getting pissy." That must have been kinda scary and hilarious at the same time. "She let go and told her father I was the guy she was telling him about." I 'ahhed' at it.

"So now you're in his good graces…sorta." I asked, "A little…his daughter loves me in that big brother, hero type of way, her dad…not so much. But she made him promise not to ever let any harm come to me. So while he knows what I am he keeps his promises to her. She's his little baby angel. Just like our girls are to me." He almost seemed to get misty eyed.

"Come on we have gear to plant on one Mr. Spencer Gamble." Nodding his kicked his bike into gear and with mine we speed off back to TC. Taking back roads yet again we pulled up through our tunnel, dismounted and walked to our little prison ward. Spotting Syl and Krit we signaled them to come over. "Hey unless these two are some of the world's best actors they've never met." I nodded. It had been a thought. "Okay you guys go get some rest, we have bugs to plant." I motion for them to leave.

"I'll bug Gamble you check in with HQ. See how everything is. And by that I mean see how things are with us NOT there and with ZACK in there." Getting my point he gives me a quick kiss before checking HQ. I however walk to Gamble's cell. "You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked. He voluntarily stood up, "Whatever you need Max." I pulled the bugging equipment out, "Sandeman always said you were going to be his greatest achievement."

My head snapped to his. He smiled, "We all knew if the prophecy ever came true that you'd be the one to bring the conclave and all it stood for down. It's why several of us, starting with Sandeman, left the conclave. We know we can't hide forever." I shuddered in remembrance of telling OC the exact same thing when I nearly got taken away by the CDC at Harbor Lights.

"Your exposure now is proof that we are not immune either. Even if it was our own that exposed you. It will only be a matter of time till the familiars are exposed and are over run as well." It never occurred to me that the familiars would become exposed. It gave me a few ideas. "The sad part is just like your kind there are those of us that left the breeding program to have our own lives to ourselves." _So there are some good familiars out there…_

"How do I know you're not feeding me bull?" I demand. "In a week's time I was to go visit Sandeman's camp. I'll take you and your mate there." Sandeman… "You know where he is?" I demanded, forgetting temporarily about the equipment, "Yes, but only when I'm due there. Otherwise it'll raise suspicion. White cannot know and my leaving early for my annual once every three month recreational time would flare suspicion." I had to agree.

"He'd have a team sent there in a heartbeat if he found out where his father and the other so called 'traitors' were." I held no doubts about that. "But first I must prove my loyalty, or else this will have been for naught." I nodded and planted. I was grateful that Deck was fast asleep in his cell and Logan was now knocked out in his own cell. I still held reservations about killing him. No matter what he's done I still find myself wanting to try and save him.

I must be a glutton for punishment. The odds of saving him are not even remotely in my favor yet we can't keep an obviously mentally unstable man with us. I'm going to have to decide soon on what to do or else I know Alec will make it for me knowing it's something my heart won't let me do. After all could he have done it to Rachel if the situation were reversed?

I didn't want to even think about it. My own reservations were enough to handle. Once last glance to Logan I tried to remember anything that could help him recover. Help him become the man I first met. He was a decent, smart, amiable egotistical and high and mightily on his own rocker but he has his heart in the right place. Now I had Gamble to try and save. I just hope I was putting my focus into the right person and not squandering it fruitlessly.

Tracing implants in place I opened the doors up and called for Mole and Daniel to come

in and take him out. It was nearly four a.m. when they returned. After all the midnight runs and driving back, and insertion of implants I was aching to go to bed and crash. I know Alec was to. We'd both been up for an obscene amount of time. "There's got to be a way to work this out." I muttered in a tired near defeated voice.

I was now pacing back and forth in mild aggravation. With Gamble now officially out of TC and back with his guards, and now implanted, I still felt uneasy. I was avoiding letting it show. Didn't need anyone to feel that my emotions or decisions were becoming compromised, Zack would pick up on it in a heartbeat and try to use it against me. Only Alec would try and back me up, maybe even Cece. Hell even Daniel would probably agree with Zack.

"He has to be on our side. It's only this past year of being around him at those stupid functions and gala's makes any type of sense." I reasoned. "You don't need to convince me Max." Alec soothed. He walked up behind me encompassing me in his arms, soothing my frayed nerves. Last time we had a situation like this is was Deck. But unlike Deck, Gamble hasn't been trying to capture me and mine for years on end. He was on a flip side of a coin. And I was afraid what side would pop up.

"I know but Daniel and the others aren't as easy goin' as you are." I was about to make a remark about how easy going he was when he sighed. Kissing the top of my head he loosened his hold, "They'll learn. They're only seeing it as a possible enemy walking out of the door. I hope we're wrong on that assumption as much as you are." Blending truth with a tinge of hope…only Alec.

Mole and Daniel walked back in shutting the door with a little more force than necessary, making it known they weren't happy campers. "He's safe with his guards." Mole stated in a more tired military tone than usual. Yeah he definitely didn't like my choices as of lately. It was the only time when he used THAT tone. However before I could respond, "Unfortunately." Came out of Daniel's mouth.

"The hell - " the ass cut me off, "You know I've been known to make some asinine mistakes and errors in the past but this, letting the enemy walk literally out the front doors, is a new god damn low." I narrowed my eyes at the blatant challenge, "You've got something to say spit it out. Never stopped you before!" I demanded, my tone rising along with my anger level.

He was all too eager to let me have it, "Tell me what is it with your blind faith that things will work out?!" I opened my mouth, "Gee I don't know how about a sense of intuition and not relying on the systematic logic that Manticore pounded into us!" I spat back in sarcasm. Hands on hips I was ready for the verbal assault. Firing back with, "Or how about how we now thanks to my so called 'blind faith' have both Deck and Logan in our cells?!" he opened his mouth.

"Listen…" Alec cut in, "NO!" Daniel prevented the cut off, "I've had it with your mate's obvious illogical decisions that wind us up with tiger's tails to hold." Daniel shot back. I saw the response coming and fired back before he could, "So you'd rather Deck be trying to rebuild Manticore? You'd rather that an unstable man with untold knowledge on transgenics and possible transhumans, whose also hopped up on transgenic blood, roam the streets of Seattle?! I demanded.

"So what's your plan then?" Daniel asked, his voice lower but still edgy in its own right, "If we can keep Deck from his military sources and Logan from the massive blood mobiles then we might end up with two lesser problems on our hands." Daniel laughed at my words, "'If' and 'might', your words inspire so much confidence. Ignoring the jib I continue, "If I recall correctly Deck helped make Manticore, ergo no Deck, no one to sell the 'transgenics are military only' card."

"Logan is off mentally with the blood ergo, getting him off it gets us a stable man again." _And one less problem to deal with…_Daniel stepped forward, near threatening in his stance. It caused Alec to shift his stance to being on guard. "You just don't get it do you?" Daniel asked me, arms crossed over his chest in aggravation. Shifting my own stance to show more intimidation, something that only ended up making him more upset, not that I cared, I told him, "Enlighten me."

But the stance also showed him I was willing to fight an alpha fight if necessary. Not something a contender wanted to do with said alphas mate in the room. Holding his ground but now seeming to be avoiding the fight I was willing to fight he stated, "There's

Always going to be a power player. Either the familiars want us dead or the military wants us to disappear, or return as soldiers." It was safe to say that none of us in the room that is wanted that.

"NO matter what someone's there. It's a recurring game of whack-a-mole. No offense Mole." Mole himself shot him a look before grunting his displeasure at what he had dubbed a 'stupid synonym'. "Down goes familiars up pops military." He saw my mouth about to open in protest, "The military is a part of the government so don't even try to deny it." _I wasn't going to…_

He looked towards Alec to get his agreement on the issue. "You know I'm right." He tried. I knew Alec had a tough time with this one. Anything that opposed me he knew could land him in the dog house but if he agreed with me all the time it would make people wonder if he was just a lap dog, and he wasn't. Daniel was confident in his words, fully believing them.

"You really believe we'll never be at peace?" I asked Daniel trying to give Alec a break or at least a chance to answer more 'diplomatically'. Daniel laughed at me, "You wanna know what peace is?" his question had me wondering what _his_ definition of peace was. I watched as he cackled with near sadism to it. "Peace is NOT having to look over your shoulder at every turn." I made to interrupt but he kept on.

"Peace is NOT waiting for the bombs to go off cause their sick of dealing with us!" I stopped him there, "That's enough!" marching up to his bull headed self I gave him a piece of my mind, "Wanna know a little something to?!" seeing how he wasn't backing up and wasn't liking the look in my eyes I used it to my advantage. Grabbing the lapels of his jacket, I shoved him hard enough to end him on his backside.

"You're always gonna be watching your back! Whether transgenic, transhuman, familiar, government, human, 'tomato', 'tomahto', and either way you're always watching your back for whatever reason. At least here you have friends to back you up." I could tell he was gonna use a defense here. "And don't even try to use Manticore as a back up." He fell flat, mouth closed.

"Manticore didn't do anything but take away childhoods, make us fear them, and take away unit members. That the 'back up' you were about to talk about?" I demanded standing over him. My presence I knew thanks to my alpha DNA as Alec had called it once in a while was domineering and demanded respect. His mind was buzzing looking for something to use.

"Manticore provided us with clothes, food, a roof over our heads, trained us on how to protect ourselves!" he sputtered. Mole mutely agreed. Alec turned his head. Having had people he'd cared about and loved over time, stolen from him by Manticore himself. It wasn't a nice picture. "They trained us how to kill!" I ground through clenched teeth, trying to keep my voice level more threatening and not screeching. But I was upset that after everything Manticore had done to them it still had people defending it.

In each other's faces now Alec spoke up, "You know she's right." We looked over. He stepped forward, to my side, his right hand going around my back in a small show of support, "Sure they gave us all we'd need…but it had a price." Daniel shrank back. "One life lost doesn't - " All it took was one hard push from Alec to send Daniel against the wall, "She wasn't just one. She was one of many."

Daniel knew he'd crossed a line, "Just because your unit was cream of the crop once our unit went into psy-ops because of the '09 incident doesn't put you in a better position to defend." I gave a smirk, "We've all lost someone here to Manticore so **defending** them here isn't a wise choice." Alec let go of the argument and went back to the topic at hand, "Let's not forget that we need to record everything that goes on with Gamble." We at least all agreed on that one.

"I'll have Dix and Luke go in to shifts on monitoring, hopefully it'll be boring." I hope…I saw Daniel shift, "It better be or all of whatever happens next will be on you." His pointed finger caused me to glare at him, "You've been hanging around Mole too much." I mutter. He turned to look at me, "He said something similar at the Jam Pony siege." I briefly saw Daniel rolled his eyes Alec and I cracked smiles.

We still had a few things left on our agenda before this agreement with Gamble came to its conclusion. And both things were currently sitting side by side in cells. Fix Logan…if possible and…figure out what the hell to do with Deck. I know the guys have been itching to beat on him but we need for him to tell us what he saw inside the familiar compound. If we could get inside information on anything it could be extremely useful, at least I'm hoping so.

He had refused to talk with anyone once he got it. Even after the minor brief torture some of the X5's had given him. He stayed true and therefore to avoid an 'accident' I had to keep him under lock and key in the jail cell. Given fresh clothes only once a week, standard three meals a day since he was human, and as much as we hated to do it, one technical cup full of trannie blood in an I.V. once a week to keep his system safe from the toxins within.

We made sure to have Carr prevent the dosages from getting addictive the way they were with Logan. Didn't need Deck getting psychotic on us, with his 'your country needs you' attitude. No we made sure to keep it at a minimum before contemplating where to put him once we felt he could be trusted. At least that way he could be further from the toxins and not get the risk of getting sick.

People didn't mind his so much though as Logan. His system required more than triple that amount. It was why he was the quicker issue that needed to be resolved. Deck could wait Logan and his unstable condition and how it was taking over everything around him could not. Even Deck himself worried over the man. From what I heard he tried to talk to the man into letting go. But his X5 with X5 speech only infuriated him more.

I was almost waiting for the day when Logan would try to break out and I'd have no choice but to put a bullet in his head. It sickened me on what I might have to do if it came down to that. Here I am the supposed voice of reason, me 'kick ass Max Guevara-McDowell', and my mind couldn't come up with a logical choice to end the issue. No…an obvious choice that I may have to make Alec make.

I don't think I had the balls or the stones to do it. Alec would understand…that I knew…he'd pull the trigger if asked…anything to do whatever he thought was best to protect his mate, his daughters, his city. It's what any man would do. Some days I feel he's more of a leader than I am. He can make some of those quick decisions while other days we both know only I can work the problem out.

I suppose it's what makes us the perfect two-sided coin. We both need each other to feed off of and to gain extra support. It's what Logan and I wished that we'd had. It's what we were trying to build. Yet with Alec it's almost like I was fighting it cause it came so naturally whereas with Logan, we were trying so hard to make something so fruitlessly come to pass. Maybe if I tried to talk to Logan about my dilemma…alone…after my other talks with him he'd see some type of reason.

It just hurt that someone I once loved a great deal would no longer be with us…I just hope I could help him. A futile wish I knew. My own words came back to haunt me_…hope…hope is nothing more than a con job people trip behind till they finally get a grip on the cold hard truth…and yet still…I hope…_


	21. Logan's slow demise & shower time

**Recicup**: that's just how Max sees it, she said it back in season 1 of the series. As for the assholes, yeah, but there's more where that came from.

Read and review!

Season 4. Ep.21

Walking out of the conference room with Alec, Mole and a muttering Daniel in tow we stopped once outside the door. "I'm gonna go check on Deck and Logan. Make sure their not becoming best buds." I smirk, "I'll come with you." Alec joined me. "I've got munitions to check." Mole turned from his position facing me against the door and headed left. "I guess that leaves me with the third recording shift." Daniel muttered under his breath, walking towards the upper level of HQ where Dix and Luke were.

Alec and I headed in a similar direction but then cut off from the first level to around the right corner where the cells were located in a nearby area. I found it slightly funny, our jail cells used to be 'production labs', now…I saw Carr looking out of the small office inside the building. He opened the door to both the office and the building. "Please tell me it's good news?" I pleaded.

He ushered us inside to the office, which told me not so much on the good news part. He looked worn, "Any news at this point." Alec asked standing beside me, an arm around my back. Something he did a lot that gave me that sense of comfort. It helped out more than I was willing to admit to, that and he knew how much I loved being touched by him, my inner feline enjoying the small petting of his hand as he made subtle caresses against my skin.

For him, it was a male thing I suppose. "We should talk." Carr stated. _This can't be good…the moment those words come out you know something isn't right…_ "Spit it out Carr." I demanded. _Rip off the proverbial band aid._ I wasn't in the mood for mind games and my patience was wearing thin on this subject. "It's Logan." _Crap._ He looked to me, not good.

"There's no going back for him." _Shit…I was afraid of this…_ "Crap." Alec muttered, voicing my earlier thought. I looked up at him briefly, "Why not? There's got to be a way. If people can be weaned off friggin' heroin then why not transgenic blood?" I asked. My voice coming off slightly desperate no more blood, no more bodies…but I may not have a choice this time.

Looking at me eye to eye he responded, "I believe I mentioned it in passing before. Your bodies were made to handle the genetics. For the endurance, speed, agility, his wasn't." I couldn't prevent the down cast of my face, "Hell it took those scientists decades and previous X series to perfect you. His body can't handle the amount that's been put in and he can't live without it." My head fell completely.

I felt Alec's arm tighten around me, he knew how close Logan and I once were. Plus he and Logan had been 'kinda, sorta, friends' at one point. "How long?" Alec asked seeing that I was having a hard time dealing with this new information. When you're high on anger and rage it makes it easier to not care, to not want them to live, but when all that anger fades away…or at least gets put to rest, the need to salvage from the situation comes up.

"To what?" I demanded. He and Carr seemed to be having a private conversation and I didn't like it. "Till he breaks." Carr answered, seeming to have gotten agreement from Alec on more many levels. My eyes narrowed at both thoughts, "But I thought - " Alec turned me partially around to see him better, "Logan's mind is being consumed by the changes Max. He's not himself at all. You saw his display in the apartment." I noticed Carr nodding mutely in the corner of my eye.

"I thought with taking and easing the transgenic blood it would help. To put it simply, with it, he becomes obsessed…even more so than now, and eventually an all consuming self destructiveness. He's messed up his body so much that without the blood, his body will kill him with sensory pain over load. His original DNA structure will fall apart, it cannot be changed and with Logan trying to do just that he dug himself into this impossibly deep hole."

Carr's words provided no enlightening, only another problem to contend with. I looked over to see Logan. He was still all hooked up with the I.V.'s next to Deck in his cell. I had to ask, "Does Deck agree?" Alec was still skeptical of Deck but unlike him and Zack I have had some alone time with the guy. While I don't trust him fully I have some ideals to keep him on the straight and narrow with us.

"Truthfully Deck is mildly worried about having a quote 'hopped up on transgenic blood obsessed' cell mate next to him. His words not mine." The redundant quotes had a tinge of sarcastic humor to them despite the situation and his defense. I pinched the bridge of my nose in aggravation as Alec tightened his hold around me. Pulling me more into him I sighed. _No more blood on my hands…_

I went to the window looking through it to the cells. There was a makeshift transgenic made gate that opened up to let people inside to see them and the make shift cells themselves, and one I.V. tube for Logan. The rest of the space was empty, save for Deck next to him. "I can't lose another life…" I whispered it so softly under my breath I had wondered if Alec had even heard it with his sensitive hearing.

Made me also wonder what I'd be forced to do if said life threatened my girls…my mate…my friends…but I knew as long as he was here he couldn't…wouldn't…even in his state I didn't believe him capable of hurting innocent lives. Alec came up behind me, and enveloped me in a tight hold, "This was his choice to make. NOT yours." He mildly reprimanded me for once again self-loathing.

"His choice did this not yours. Hell you're still trying to save him despite all that he's done to you and to us. You're a better human than me and you have a bigger and better heart than me." I inhaled, "I'm only a better person because of you being by my side, helping me out. Logan…he did help me see that there is some good to be saved. And it felt right to help out on occasion, but now he needs to be saved…from himself." Carr was silent giving us our moment.

"Guess this counts for something." I whisper, my eyes feeling watery at the sight in front of me. I grip Alec's hand by my waist and use it as strength, drawing from it I turned around and spoke to both of them, "We should see him." They both looked to each other in mild debate. Then Carr's face looking as hopeful as ever said, "Perhaps seeing you two together will bring his head into my focus. Give him some minor clarity." Alec however wasn't that optimistic.

"Or it could make him mentally crash into himself, which would make the possibility of retaining any sense of his personality or what's left of it a virtual impossibility." His dead panned accuracy may not be helping towards Logan but it was another point for me to examine. More to think on, "He can't have any doubts Alec." He looks down to me. I tried, "Maybe seeing us together will be a wake up call for him." Otherwise I need to come up with more ideas…and fast.

He backed away and guided me through the office door and then signaled for the guard on shift to open the gate. Sitting back where he was he gave us the keys and we walked over to Logan's cell. Opening his cell door I spotted Deck looking at me, "Hello Max." he greeted. "Been too long." He continued on, that 'I'm trying to help out' grin on his face, "Not long enough." I muttered.

I was still weary of him but I did hold more trust. Didn't mean I needed to tell him or show him just yet. "I don't think I'll ever get used to Deck being down here." Alec muttered only for me to hear. It was surreal. Deck's grin fell then his face fell to Logan's own. "He needs to be put down Max." telling me I need to 'put him down' like an animal is not helping my mood with him.

"Your X5 specific genetic sequence weren't meant to be a permanent fix to paralysis or to try and become a transgenic." That caught our ears, after all how often do you agree with the man who spent the better part of ten years hunting you down? Even if he did go rogue from Manticore as I did. I didn't know what he had up his sleeve and I knew Alec sure as hell didn't trust him…even if I did…just a LITTLE!

I know that he and Carr collaborated but how much did he really know? "X5 blood in the usage of human tissue is only meant to help speed up recovery time. Not for permanent solutions. Why do you think even at Manticore we did very little dabbling in that area?" he had our attention. He stood up, I noticed both Alec and myself had to fight to keep ourselves from backing up and standing to attention. The movements were subtle but the trained eye could spot it.

He was the person that no matter what unit you were in you knew to fear him. His face held a sad grimace. He knew something, something from Manticore, "Prolonged exposure did more harm than good. Sure one or two transfusions, maybe three to help out in an individual is fine but once the exposure becomes prolonged…we had a case back at Manticore…the subject became obsessed with his mission. Eventually he lost sight of reality and had to be put down." Logan was already in the first stages.

"It changed the chemical imbalance in the brain…" he walked over to Logan's bed against the bars. Feeling more confident while he slept rather than when he was awake, "Like Cale here." He truly did look sorry. Alec and I both looked over to Logan in sympathy, "There's no reversing the effects, no amount of draining or weaning will work." He turned his head away.

"Believe me I've seen it. We drained our subject while replacing his blood with 0 negative human blood. The shift back down to a lesser blood type changed the bodies system, confused it. It treated the human blood like a bacteria, attacked it. The subject was in constant pain. We tried weaning it like your doctor tried to do. Even the slowest of processes after a while didn't do any good." I looked to him in question.

He answered, "The subject became enraged at the simplest of things. The lose of the blood he wanted made his system that much weaker for an internal attack." Basically the fucker could have gotten a cough and died that easily. "Draining the amount of blood Cale has taken in or weaning him off of it has left his body in a sort of 'immune free' state." Alec sighed. "His immune system is shot to hell. Anything foreign that comes in will kill him." He asserted.

"Then how come he's not dead now?" I asked, "Cause there is still X5 blood in his system. When he tried to change his structure he made himself more vulnerable rather than stronger. As long as he has an ounce of X5 blood in his system he's safe, but his mental state is shot." His words halted me_…Logan never stood a chance…if only we knew…_suddenly Logan's eyes opened.

The sedatives were wearing off more quickly these last few days. Upon seeing my face he smiled. At seeing Alec by my side…the small of his hand on my lower back, mine on his arm, our hips brushing…not so much. More like a look of hate. "Alec." It came out like a curse word. Alec not for keeping the mood down said Logan's name in sympathy, "Logan…hey buddy." I briefly shot my eyes to Alec, he meant well but sometimes his charisma wasn't very well placed.

"Funny calling me that. Usually 'buddies' don't steal girlfriends." Logan spat. His body no longer tried to jiggle or loosen the binds that held him down. Already figuring out we put Manticore grade ones on him. One of the few things someone had decided to salvage from the burnt down site. The words 'I' and 'she' left mine and Alec's lips at the same time as we spoke, "Were never" and "was never your girlfriend".

It was a relationship that never truly launched. We were always in neutral. Logan merely narrowed his eyes at Alec then turned to me, "After everything we went through…?" he sobbed, not having the transgenic nature to hide his feelings. "So have we." Alec spoke up. "We have a loving family here together." For a moment I feared him mentioning the girls – that would be a fun one – NOT – but his statement could have pretty much meant our nation, our little city in here.

"That reminds me…" We all shot our glances to Deck, "How are the babies?" how'd he know it was 'babies'? Apparently he saws the looks on our faces, "Well Alec is a by-product of being twinned. So there's a 50% chance that any child he'd have would also be twinned…that and you were a little extra heavy during the pregnancy." I narrowed my eyes, "Hey!" my voice gained a little volume.

I was still a tinge bit sensitive in that area. "I wasn't that big…" I grumbled. Alec leaned down, "You were a little on the heavy side…" before I could yell at him he whispered, "In all the right areas." There was little I could do to argue when he complimented me. I didn't want to admit to defeat so I merely shrugged it off like it had no effect on me, "Guess it makes a sorta sense."

Logan didn't seem to like it though. "They should have been my kids you know," he growled under his breath, though everyone there could hear him. Our vision shifted to Logan, "Logan…"I started, "I don't blame you Max…" he thought I was apologizing, "I blame **you**!" his voice rose when directed at Alec, "You're the one responsible for all of this!" he nearly shouted in anger. "And how is that?" Alec answered back in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"You took her from me, took our chance at happiness…" oh Logan if only your brain wasn't going… "He didn't do anything but show me another option, showed me how one track minded I had become." I chastised him like a petulant child. Though he was far from that, his mind however…was something else. I felt saddened. This wasn't how Eyes Only should have gone out.

It should have been a final blow out, 'take down one last bad guy, dying a martyr' type of finale, not wasting away on a cot in a cell cause his brain refuses to listen to reason or logic, making him a dangerous unstable man. I didn't want to start burying people in the field out back. We were planning on making it an out - door sports area, I was trying to keep it that way. "You used to be a good man, now…your actions threaten the people that I love." I pleaded.

Logan was so wrong for what he'd done over time. But he was a part of my life…a part that'll be sad to see gone. "I don't see why you couldn't just accept it. Accept us. Why not?" I pleaded this time only anger was within my tone. This had to end. "That's why I did this!" he retorted back. "I love you Max. We were supposed to get the cure, be together, then lead the transgenics, get them to help with Eyes Only missions why having our own little family." Alec snorted though I could tell it was accidental.

Logan snapped his gaze to him, "Something funny?" he sneered towards the sometimes cocky mate of mine. "Yeah." Alec replied. With a dead look on his face he shot back with, "There's no way everyone or anyone, unless they were ridiculously low in rank or owed you, would followed your leadership." Logan narrowed his eyes, "I can lead - " Alec cut him off like he hadn't spoken.

"They'd see that Max was just a front so you could use them as your own little 'EO' army. Now seriously what kind of full grown man hides behind his 'girlfriend' or not like that girlfriend'? It's not the type of man I got the impression of when I first meet you. In fact despite us X series being at genius levels, you were a really smart guy, yet you let your obsession over rule all of your logic. You think even a Beta male or female would accept being told what do to from a man like that?" I never thought of that.

It's how he got Seth from what I read on the files Syl and Krit showed me and myself. I know we'd put on a 'quid pro quo' but other then some shotty leads very few times he never came through. Speaking of Seth, "Why didn't you tell me about Seth?" I demanded of Logan. Totally off subject I caught him off guard, catching confusing looks from Deck and Alec. Logan looked on more 'oops'…then slowly 'shit' came in, before 'confusion' was brought to the forefront.

"What about X5 - " Deck started to ask. I cut in, "Seth! His name was Seth!" I ground out a little higher pitched than usual, my now dead brother. Now Deck was the one fighting to remain in position and trying hard not to back up. "He got killed while on a mission for Logan." Logan gulped. "A little gem you forget to mention when we met?" I snapped out in question form. He blanched, "Max I can explain." They always do.

"Oh I'm sure you can." Alec jumped in. Logan shot a glare to him. It went past my confident mate without care. "I'm sure how you can explain how you pulled a fast one on Max, got her **brother** killed, lured her in with a 'quid, pro, quo', probably the same as her brother I might add, hardly got her any information on her siblings, used her for your own 'Dogooder' missions and to look good in front of your family, I mean the list goes on." Alec finished off.

He was right. "I can't help it if her siblings, someone you were **twinned** from knows how to hid." Logan shot back. Alec smiled as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. "Trust me we're FAR from sibs." The obvious statement only angered Logan further, acting in more of a jab than a fact. Needing Logan to be reasonable and to stay off the line of negative thoughts I jumped in.

"Logan we came here to get you to see reason." I had a feeling the attempt was futile. I looked to the blood bag, "The blood is killing you now. It wasn't meant for this kind of purpose." _There has to be a way to avoid spilling blood… well…there just has to be!_ I saw Logan's face, "The blood is keeping me alive Max. I need it so I can be better, be stronger…for you…" he pleaded. "I can be better than him." He said with distaste towards Alec.

"No you can't." Alec stated simply. Like it was a commonly known fact. "I've been trained since I was 3-4 years old. What I know and what I could do…" he looks Logan over, "No you could never be better than me on those levels." Logan was angry now, well…angrier now. All it took were the next few words and the deranged look to tell me Logan was gone and gone for good.

"Max just trust me. I just need a little bit more time. Then we can be together, we'll raise the kids together, then have our own little ones. We'll be happy again." _Its official…_I thought…Logan was lost to us. An asylum couldn't take him in. he'd break down over our blood or seize up and die anyways. With Alec's hand as a guide on my back, I walked out of the cell and back to the office.

"He's far too gone to listen to reason now. What would be the most painless way to go?" Alec asked tiredly. I wanted to protest but there wasn't any alternative in sight, "With anesthesia." Carr suggested. I laid my head against the door. Alec walked to me, with his hands holding me close, he offered, "If you wanna sit this one out…no one would think anything different of you."

As tempting as it was I wasn't a coward. "No." I looked in Logan's direction, "I'm the reason he's in this jam…it's only fair I see him through it." He nodded his head. I felt it briefly bob my hair before he settled his head gently against the back of my own. My feline and human instincts taking comfort the mere presence he provided me with. It was much needed.

His words brought me out of my head space. I want to stay wrapped up in the glow of his arms, feel his body heat surrounding me with comfort, but I needed to deal with reality before I could have my moments of peace, "His family will be asking questions, and some if not all are high ranking members of society." I.E. not easy to get away with. "We'll think of something…we always do." I looked down.

"I just wish he could at least go out with a final bang, and have everyone find out who Eyes Only really was. Fake his death you know. Let his family see that he did a lot of good things in his days that he accomplished a lot. His uncle never thought to highly of him, family failure…I'm sure the rest followed in line." I rambled uncaring. I saw a light in Alec's eyes, "Why don't you go and get the girl's from Gem's. I'll catch up in a little while." I nodded my head.

A few hours spent with my girls should help out. Take my mind off things and let me come at the problem with a new approach. I sincerely hoped we could help him. Maybe even give me another perspective… "Okay…" after a loving kiss, a small caress of fingers to my face, gliding over my cheek bone to leave a small trail of heat and compassion in their wake, telling me things would work out, and a comforting grip to my side, Alec released me.

I left to go to the girls. After closing the door I left off towards HQ to confirm Gamble's equipment was still 'nothing'. Once that was done I left off for Gem's nursery where the girls were. I saw them playing with big, rounded plastic colorful toys. The sight made me want to cry. It's going to be a while before the visual of two baby girls with the perfect mix of Alec and me, didn't make me stare in awe.

Within an hour of breast-feeding the girls Alec came in. He had this somber, tranquil look on his face. Coming to me on the couch he sat down and wrapped an arm around my shoulders while nuzzling his face in my neck, "Thank you." he whispered. I looked up to him a small amount of confusion filtering across my face, "For giving me a family…" he caressed my face with his right hand, "For giving me a chance to make you happy and for choosing me." I smiled and bent my head to touch his.

"Then thank you." Now he looked bewildered, "For putting up with all my asinine ways, my bitchiness, drama, and for showing me that we can lead somewhat normal lives despite who and what we are. Thanks to you I have a family, two beautiful girls and a wonderful, loving mate that is as cocky as they come." He smiled is response. We sat there for a moment before he stood up.

"I'm going to move some boxes of baby stuff that Gem gave me into the other bedroom, we can turn it into the girls room." I nodded. I felt bad knowing that regular parents work their asses off conforming a room for their babies long before due dates but we were so busy that all we had done was collected a few baby things and two cribs that Joshua had insisted on making, were seated in our room. We would soon again want own privacy back as two parents in need of alone time together.

I watched Alec coming back and forth a few times from the hallway where Gem's apartment was through our door. He'd propped it open to move the boxes inside with more ease. I had already noticed that Alec's muscles were bulking up a bit. All that heavy lifting he'd done building the prior 'office research labs' and one 'production lab' into the 'nursery', 'bakery/restaurant', 'martial arts center' and 'school' had really done a number on him.

And now these boxes being moved were working him over in a really good way, showing every inch of his toned muscles, making my mouth water. He only ever trained twice a week now since he was already technically getting a work out everyday almost. Working B & E jobs, running back and forth for the buildings maintenance and making sure TC itself ran well took more than just me.

Alec and I worked a lot on it all together as well as Cece, Daniel, Mole, Joshua and the rest. It was a wonder we had time to be parents but we were managing. I guess that was how people out there did it, working two different jobs and trying to support a family, only for us, we worked one really big job, running TC. It was Mia's presence coming through the open door that had me remembering the interconnecting moments with her to Alec's muscle bit.

I wasn't the only one who noticed his muscle build, other X5 and X6 females noticed as well. Granted they never truly acted on it knowing he was mated to me but I still didn't like the looks they gave him. I had an incident at one point when I overheard a female talk about all the things she'd love to do to my mate, she was lucky Mia had decided to stay in TC for a little while.

Granted it was only for a while at a time but you know when you're trying to keep your man out of 'the life' it can be trying times. Not that I felt I had to worry over him, I had confidence in him, trust in him, it was the females I didn't trust. Mia however, had found herself a decent job and was great with how she worked her magic…so to speak. I'd officially made her 'liaison' of our 'interrogations department'. I should have had her work over Gamble but she was out of town doing a job and couldn't be there during our time crunch.

After all she could get anything out of anyone she wanted…within reason. So whenever we really needed her 'magic' we called her in to take care of it, after all she did once tell me 'It's fun!' with a ridiculous amount of enthusiasm. Personally it grated on my last nerve but the less physical damage the better for our 'PR' appearance. Mia gave us the perfect way for that, plus when she wasn't using her 'mind-melt' as Alec called it, she was actually a really nice woman.

To overly cheerful at times like her common verbal classes were done in the 1950's home style for the 'Betty Crocker' family type of moms but other than that she was a great asset to have around. And if she hadn't been around me when that girl was having her words…lets just says I was ready to cram them BACK down her throat. I was ready to ring the girl's neck when Mia had popped up out of nowhere.

Like an eyesore I was ready to shove her away when she said, "Let me Max." with a smile, I swear the girl hardly knew how to frown…just when someone insulted her 'Dougie'. Meeting the girl's eyes I hear Mia's words, "Hey there, you do know that as nice as Alec looks there's several potential unmated males who'd like a pretty females company." The girl nodded her head and walked off.

"Thanks." I nodded, "Anything to keep the peace between our founders." I furrowed my brows, "Founders?" I asked her. She nodded her head before acting like it was some juicy piece of gossip that I needed to know, "You're not serious?" I indicated that I was, "Oh Max, It's obvious that you and Alec, besides Mole, are the main founders of Terminal City. You two keep this place and the people running." I couldn't take all the credit here after all Mole and the transhumans were here first.

"If anything it would be Mole, Joshua, Alec and myself. I'm just a public figure and paper work handler for everyone here." I shrugged off. To be so complimented…it was unfamiliar…she'd given me this motherly 'oh dear' look before saying, "You'll see what I mean…" I still didn't get it. And now seeing her coming through the door just barely managing to avoid Alec tripping over her form had me curious.

"Listen I heard about Logie. Is there anything I can do?" my daughters had decided right then that they needed to stop eating. Taking them off my shoulders Alec dropped his box and came on over taking Nyx in his arms and prepping her for burping while I had Nikita, "We tried talking to him a little while ago. I don't think there's anything else to do about him."

I feel like I'm coming up with an idea but it's one of those thoughts that is one the tip of your tongue that you never get. It could be my solution with Logan. I'll have to wait till it decides to come back. Usually I don't have that 'tip of the tongue' issue, the ability to process multiple things at the same time kinda renders that impossible but Logan's drama added with all of Gamble's possible traitorous is kinda impacting on me right now. "I'm working on an idea though…"

No more was said as Nikita decided to let loose some milk during her burp. Luckily we both had towels prepped for this. Nyx simply burped before giggling, "Thinking Nyx might have the cast iron stomach." Alec commented. Then Alec was feeling the creamage of liquid milk going down his back. He cringed slightly, "Spoke to soon." I wanted to laugh, instead I smiled and took Nikita to be washed up.

"Mia we'll take care of Logan. In the meantime think you can use your skills by listening to the person over a recording Com system?" she quirked her head, "It's something new to try. Yippy a new way to improve my skills if it works, this'll be fun!" I give a small smile, "HQ with Dix and Luke. See what you can read from voices. The tones differentiate things from there." She smiled in a freakish 50's way right as she walked out, "Toodles!"

Alec and I both had a 'what the fuck?' look at the word usage. "Let's limit her vocab with the girls when they get older. They won't last long in the world saying 'toodles'." I tell him. "Or we could just ask her to limit the 50's talk in front of the girls when they get older." I nod my head in agreement. Going into the bathroom I reach one hand out to draw a bath, only a few inches deep.

Once the water is warm enough I undress Nikita and Alec follows suit with Nyx as they both are splashing around in the tub. I searched my own memory for something similar. The only thing I could come up with was when I first indulged in baths. I was all alone and felt free. Granted my experience was a good 15 years later in life at least I could give our daughters something better.

Washing their giggling bodies up we dried them, put their diapers on before feeding again, burping, and then letting sleep claim them. Moving back to the bathroom for a shower for myself I grabbed the baby monitor and set it on the counter. Stripping from my clothes I ran the water till it felt warm/hot. I enjoyed the steamy heat of the shower. It eased aching and tense muscles and stressed nerve endings. I slipped into the shower stall and pulled the curtain back.

Grabbing the soap I started to lather up. Once my hair was wet I felt eyes on me. I saw Alec through the shower curtain in awe. I knew that look and it made me wet with excitement as much as it made my heart swell with joy, that no matter how many times we had each other, the sight of the others mate would forever be something to take in and never get bored of seeing each other even in the most innocent of actions. Though my actions right now were hardly innocent.

Seeing where his eyes were, I saw the glint in them. The lust, the love, the admiration, and the dark depths that spoke of how deep his feelings for me ran…with my body soaked I started to innocently toy with my body. Brushing hands throughout my hair then down my chest, tweaking pert nipples between my thumb and middle fingers right before I trailed them down my stomach, making my way between my legs, and finally dipping my fingers into my wetness.

Before Alec this was something I only felt comfortable doing during heat. Now…I trailed an obvious path from between my slowly becoming swollen lips, right back up my stomach, between my breasts, then finally into my mouth. Alec's eyes were glued to my every movement, regardless of intent. Meeting my eyes now, seeing that my intentions were deliberate, his eyes darkened even more. A growl was heard coming from his lips as he blurred to me.

I smiled for his haste but put my hand against his chest, "Clothes off now." He tried to push into me, "NOW!" I ordered. Relenting even though I knew his body was aching, he stepped back only long enough to strip himself of everything he had. Once done he asked in a sultry, cocky tone, "Am I naked enough for the _lady_ now?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his strong chest go from brushing to crushing my own chest.

He backed up just enough to slip his hand between us and fondle my flesh himself. "You live to drive me nuts. Don't you?" He barked in aroused aggravation. Not truly upset but on the edge had him more frustrated. Tightening his hand on my breast and encouraging more plundering I answered, "I've never known you for complaining." His tongue dipped into and out, mimicking what he wanted to do below.

I grabbed his hardening cock and methodically pumped him in rhythm to his dancing tongue. He groaned, gave my nipple one last brush before going to the other one and dropping his other hand between my own legs, "Honey with you in anyway I want, I'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind to start complaining." His mouth devoured mine while his left hand dropped to trace my lips below. "Oh…fu…." I lost my words as he expertly rubbed my clit.

Mouth falling open and away from his own I felt his member harden to the breaking point, "Somehow even in the simplest of fashions you can get me hard with just a few small strokes." Lifting me up I greeted his mouth again before letting the words, "We both know my hand isn't anything compared to my - " all then become submerged by the need to scream out in pleasure.

Making love to Alec always had me wanting to scream his name. So when he lifted me up, spread my legs wide and slammed me down lightening fast on his length I was in heaven. But I had to remain quite. So instead of screaming my pleasure, I bit my lip, trying to avoid waking the girls, knowing if they were anything – which they were – like myself or Alec they'd have highly sensitive hearing to.

Feeling him pulsate within me made me want to drive down harder, make him mine...so I did. I used his shoulders while his head fell into the curve of my neck and used them to slam myself down on his raging organ. He groaned out in pleasure filled agony, "Keep that up we won't be able to be silent." He warned, breathing heavily and groaning his pleasure in my ear.

"We can…try…" I gasped out when he rammed up inside of me. Up against the side of the shower wall was slick, but the few tiles above my head were still dry. "Take me Maxie…" his voice grating now, becoming harder, more passionate and demanding, I loved it. "Take all…of…me." he now gasped between his steady, hard thrusts. His one hand hooked around my shoulder to pull me harder into him while his other hand twisted and pinch my throbbing clit to his content.

We both knew however, if we went any harder, that if we truly lost ourselves to the passion, neither of us would have been able to contain ourselves. The need to proliferate our excitement of being one with our mate, the one we love, would become too great to ignore and therefore the need to scream out each other's names and groan out in utter pleasure filled abandonment would be inevitable.

But the slow pace was driving me slowly mad with desire. If he didn't break and let go I was going to. I was whimpering with the need to cut loose and cry out in pleasure. As if reading my mind Alec came up with a distraction. While I met one of his thrusts going down he slapped the backside of my ass. It wasn't hard enough to hurt me but hard enough to sobering the whimpers within.

The pain pleasure combination also made me that much more hornier for him. Something I hadn't really ever given into experiencing in depth before him. A few times that were barely memorable but otherwise, nothing that left me feeling hornier. It was a sight he could clearly see. My eyes shot to his dark ones. They seemed almost black with the amount of love, lust and knowing trust within them.

Whatever he was looking for I gave it to him. Grabbing my right leg he swung it over his shoulder and started to thrust harder into me. The deeper penetration hit my g-spot almost instantly. I opened my mouth to scream out when he slapped my backside again. I arched my brows at the sensation, feeling that the pain was definitely bringing on a new pleasure within me. I smiled in mixture of satisfaction and darkness.

It seemed like this was a new way for him to keep me from screaming out. Even though we loved to exclaim our excitement for one another, we also didn't want to wake our girls up, so the added, darker touches played towards our rougher sides without causing a louder drawback. I grinned at him seeing what angles he was playing here. His grin shot forth and so did the angle and depth of his thrusts. This time his little trick didn't work and I couldn't help but let loose a loud moan of pleasure.

He covered my mouth with his own, deciding to swallow my sounds instead. One last slap to my ass ended with a grip tight enough to pull me any which direction he wanted to. His thrusts grew faster, the depth, I felt was repeatedly hitting my g-spot making my bliss go through the roof. In seconds I felt my inner muscles clamp down around his length. Hearing him grunt I briefly wondered_…since we have the girls, was I now susceptible to getting pregnant outside of heat?_

Note to self…once the gratification wears off make a note to ask Alec later on. Right now…right now…we slid down the shower wall, all of two inches when I realize he's grinning from ear to ear. He hasn't come yet. Determined to make him come with me I shove from the shower wall, take the curtain with us – need new ringlets for the curtain now – and I mount him.

I briefly wonder if the girls heard that bang but not hearing the baby monitor go off I didn't bother with it. Instead I focused on him. He lets me ride him for all of four thrusts before surging beneath me, making me loose a tad bit of balance and rolling us both over on the shower curtain.

Grabbing my legs he opens them wide, "You want it?" he demands. I try to get him to thrust. He stalls. Knowing what he wants, my submissiveness, I give in while taking the lead. Angling my head in a dominating angle, I show part of my teeth in an effort to remain in control, which we at this point, both know I'm not, "Give me all you've got." I demand right back. Not giving him the begging 'yes' he's angling for.

He pounds into me till I'm on the verge of screaming my orgasm. Unable to hold on I open my mouth to let it out. He plunders my mouth in his own and grunts his own pleasure out. Shifting both our mouths we bite the sides of each others necks to muffle our loud sounds, breaking the skin once more in our haste to claim and silence the sounds of our climaxes. There's a tinge of blood splashing on my tongue before my saliva seals the red wound, as I feel my own being sealed as well.

Once out of breathe, sated and happily on cloud nine we both hear the sounds of the girls crying out. Despite the need to stay on the ground and go for round two, the need to take care of our daughters takes the forefronts of our minds. Getting up we throw on a robe for me and boxers plus a t-shirt for him. Feeling giddy and happy all at once all I can think of is_…nothing can bring down this mood…_

Gamble's POV

I knew I would have to watch how I worked this new routine of mine. Acting as a double agent for the familiars was one thing but to act as a double agent for the transgenics…for Max…is another. I'll be living three lives now. Mata Hari doesn't have anything on me, although if I get caught by the familiars with this I'll get a fate much worse than her…I sigh in agitation over that.

Why couldn't Sandman have made this easier? Spying on the familiars for him, spying on the now so called 'transgenic trash' for the familiars, acting as 'Deputy Mayor' and now spying on the familiars for Max and the others, it wasn't an easy or a happy scenario, but it seemed to be mine.

Could my life get any harder? As if the fruition of my words comes out I see White walking towards me. He doesn't look too thrilled, but then again unless a transgenic dies or unless he feels he's getting close to finding his son he has that permanent grump look on his face. "Fe'nostol." I greet from my office desk. He greets me back then locks the door shut.

"I hear you were under attack." He notes. _You're a born and breed familiar, play it cool…_ "Just a bunch of rowdy kids. Guards over reacted on getting me out." I told him nonchalantly. Typing in some budgets on the computer I see White looks pensive, "What can I do for you? Unless you were really just concerned about my health in which case I'd have to be concerned over yours." He never cared about anyone unless it was someone who could help him get what he needed too.

He smirks at the inside joke. He didn't care about people so much as respect them a great deal. There was a difference, "I came here to see how the progress with the transgenics is going. I've been slowing down the process over at 'ballistics' on the gun that killed Preston. I've had to scramble their computers a few times to prevent them from figuring out anything more than need be." His work had been good.

"After all can't let them find out I attempted to assassinate Preston." He was so smug about it too. Happy, "Of course things would have gone better if I had been given the clear to shoot 452 instead." He was still gripping about that. The conclave had told him she needed to be captured alive, but once the bullet had been struck the ability to get near her was impossible. I decided to play with him a little, "Like you really wanted to." White shot me a look.

"Come on even McKinnley has seen the way you've looked at her from time to time." I was treading on dangerous ground. _White is known for his temper so how far before he snapped? Did I want him to snap? Would I get him thrown off of Max's case with the familiars for a while? Let's see._ "Not to mention I've heard from a few of your own men – whom won't be named – that you even told her quote 'you're much prettier than in your picture'." His face was red with rage.

"Let me explain something to you." He stated in a calm manner, belying the look on his face. "My interest in 452 is a 'need to kill basis'. Her pretty features only hid what she really is." I loved to play with White…and I wasn't done…yet. Abandoning my work on the computer temporarily I lean over my desk, but not too closely and ask him, "You can admit it to me you know. I won't tell a soul. Cause admittedly…" _God please don't let me saying this, come back and bite me in the ass later._

I still had her people listening to this conversation. White tried to act cool about it before leaning forward himself, causing me to barely keep myself from leaning back to avoid whatever's coming for me. I wasn't suicidal. "452 is a pain in my ass. Granted a hot little piece of ass but looks only go so far. She will tell me where my son is and she will die by my hands." At least with her people hearing this they'll know how determined he really is and maybe have an advantage to use.

"Are you asking because your starting to develop the same feelings yourself?" _damn! Before I found out she was mated and pregnant…yes…_ "Of course not. It's like you said, a hot piece of ass only goes so far." He agreed. "So where are we with our plan?" I asked him. He sits laid back in his seat, "We need her out of our way but with the rise of 'transgenic supporters' it's become more apparent that the fear is dissipating. My plan in that area didn't go as well as expected."

Playing on people's fears doesn't always have the greatest outcomes. "Then we need to find another way. Your strategy isn't working anymore and we have no more 'weapons' to put it at our disposal. 452's contact had his detective friend kill the only person that could have had the potential to kill them, and there isn't another one like him around who would be willing to do such a task for over a thousand miles around." I tell him.

He looks off not liking that the one good idea he had has faltered over this past year. "I might have a new plan, one that will end them for good. But I need to figure out how to get the contacts. Our people aren't **everywhere**." He states in displeasure. Getting up I escort him out while going to my own car. Driving back to Terminal City I was met by Mole and Daniel. These guys hated me with a passion but they trusted Max's judgment so I wasn't going to let them down.

"I'm here to help set up a meeting between Max and you all with Sandman. I think it's due time you all met." Both the lizard guy and the tall one looked to me in disbelief before grunting something I couldn't understand and 'escorting me to Max. I heard Alec snip out, "I don't mind lookin' right before I kill 'em!" his tone was that of a badly done impression of White. Clearly he'd heard the feedback, "Now do you believe me?" I asked entering the 'interrogation room'.

The blonde with the glare snorted at me. Max rolled her eyes while Alec moved beside her. His movements were more…how you say it 'sexual' now. Plus Max had a glint in her eyes. _If I didn't know any better, judging by their movements and that look in her eyes I'd say…_ "I will when we know what White's new plan is so we can figure out how to stop it." Max concedes.

I smirk. Alec ignores, focusing on Max. His left arm looped around her back while his right seemed to be absently playing with the stud on her right front pocket. The lizard guy Mole, just leaned against the door of the room without a care towards me, though I suspected it was really a front. That he would shoot if given the go ahead without thought or emotion. The other one, Daniel I believe looked too sullen in his own thoughts, biting the nail on his right thumb.

The blonde one couldn't remember if I'd heard his name looked at me with a hard penetrating glare. He hated me and…he saw something I wasn't sure of it was good or bad…or made up for that matter. Ignoring it for now I had a mission in mind, "You want more proof…?" I looked around to find the focus was all in my direction, "I'll set up a meet between you all and Sandman. Proof enough?" Max shifted, Alec mirrored her movements, and the rest took a step forward.

I smile in pride. _Now we're getting somewhere…oh…White…let the games begin…_

Logan's POV

I watched with rapid intent as my usual guards came into my cell to undo my restraints again. My usual bathroom trip, always guarded, always a constant annoyance. Plus I suspected my guards hated me. They were friends of Alec's, part of his old unit back at Manticore from what they'd told me. A way of assuring me that their loyalty was with him and his ever loyal mate.

I think they mentioned that when I told them who I was, though they seemed to have figured it out without me saying anything. How they had done that was shocking. I had been okay with Brain figuring me out because that's what his X series type was built for, but for a regular transgenic to figure me out so fast was unthinkable for me. I mean seriously no one was able to before.

I'm Eyes Only 'defender of truth and all that is innocent' as Max once put it. I had thought my position at Eyes Only would be something to use as a power play. It was a wasted effort and so of course they hated me. It was a failed power move against that 'cancerous Alec'. _Alec._ I frowned…his name even in my mind left a feeling of bitterness and disgust.

_Such a waste of space he was…I don't know why Manticore saved him after his twin went serial killer on those people. _So many lives lost and I was glad Max killed him. Besides it's not like they had been in touch those last few years. Okay so I'm being a little callous but it's within reason. Back to point here…_he has my Max so caught up in whatever lies he has spinning that she can't see him for what he is…a psychopath…just like his twin. _My cell opens up. Today is the day I make my move.

Letting them guide me out I wait till I'm far enough away before I strike. Having watched some of the X5's and X6's fighting and sparring while I was_…'gathering information'…_before Alec found out and called it 'spying'. I was protecting Max, learning more of the moves of the X series so I could combat Alec. She needs to be shown the truth and I'm the only one who can.

And now I would win. Conserving my strength I let Carr and Deck both think I was becoming weaker, but no I was making certain areas stronger. After all I had big fish to fry. It hurt to know Max just had his girls, their daughters…it was hard to hate but also hard to love since they should have been mine. I just had to keep remembering 'she was in heat, she's being blinded by their daughters'. It hurt just to think about it but to know she would see the truth VERY soon made that all better.

After all she didn't know any better. She felt like she didn't have a choice. Alec the 'Dick' that he is probably convinced her to have the girls so he'd have more power and influence over TC. Take more control while she was busy taking care of the girls. I strongly suspected he was working on a scheme with Lydecker to run the transgenics, maybe even place them back at Manticore.

Something Max would hate but be too blinded at this point to see. _Why else would the colonel be alive with Max around?_ After all he spent the better part of ten years hunting her down, that doesn't go away over night or in the matter of a few encounters. _She hates him…yeah…she used to hate Alec, now look where they area…_my inner voice of so called 'reason' argued with me yet again.

Enough of the inner monologue, I have an attack ready. Then I'll take Max back, starting with her most precious assets to date. Smirking I hear the sneer in the X5's voice, "What are you smiling about?" he demanded, "Just thinking." I answered simply. A cocky grin of my own if I was honest. "Of what?" he asked somewhat snarky. I smiled wide now, no longer able to hide how confident I felt. "Of where to hide your bodies." It was enough to catch the guard of mine off guard for mere seconds.

That was my only chance. Pretending to take a stumble I waited till my first guard came up. He grabbed my arm, I head butted him from behind, then grabbed the gun I was sure Alec must have insisted upon, and pulled the trigger within the holster. The gun didn't have the desired effect. It only stunned him, his whole right side now going numb as he cursed in frantic anger.

His partner came up so I kicked him in the stomach. He grunted in mild shock. My anticipation had paid off, they weren't counting on me being able to hold my own. I slammed my head back as hard as I could again to my 'shock guard'. He groaned but didn't let up. "Call Alec and Max!" my initial guard said still with the currents running through him.

It was upsetting me that he was able to take so much shock but at the same time it gave me more insight. The other guy grabbed his cell. His arrogance in thinking I could be beat was going to be his downfall. This was my chance. Having seen Max use this cat like stunt before I managed to get the guy turned around enough to attempt to use the wall to leap over his head.

The ceiling about me prevented the move from being completed. That and my legs were a tad too long…but the crash down to the ground – added with three quick session head bangs – was enough to knock out the X5. The other one came to me. I grabbed the gun on the knocked out X5's side, pulled it out hoping that it still had another shock charge left in it.

The X5 blurred to me before I could shoot it. He body slammed me, then he threw at me at the wall. He pulled the stun gun out. I wrestled with him for nearly 30 seconds before I was able to see his own gun. I let it go giving him the impression I gave up, and used his two second time delay to grab his and pull the trigger within his own holster. The 'body slamming' X5 writhed on the ground in agony till I pumped enough voltage for him to stay down.

Even X5's weren't immune to electricity going through their veins. Punching him in the face for good measure I grabbed both X5's phones to buy me some time before finding the bathroom they normally took me to. Pulling them both in there I locked the door up and ran down the corridor. _Here I come Max…_


	22. Freak Nation' citizenships

**Recicup**: they will!

**resupinate (Guest)**: thank you for the first half, but no she went back there previously but just to grab a painting to fence since he had some really nice, expensive pieces…I think…(had to remember myself, lol.) Now she's grabbed all the backup data in his safe. So trust me, my beta even asked me about it months ago when I gave her look through it and I went back just to be sure I didn't do the same thing twice. With her brother and Logan, she had a smidge of a clue but didn't want to dwell on it, not wanting to deal with it and EVERYTHING else during that time. I looked back to be sure I didn't put a lot of emphasis on her issue with the intel she found. But if it does read that way then I am sorry for missing that misstep.

As always read, review, and enjoy!

Season 4 ep. 22

After having a talk with Gamble in the interrogation room, we set up a meeting with Sandman, something I knew Joshua would be all over like a blood hound – no offense to him – so I had to make transportation arrangements for all of us. But this would have to wait a few months after the final signatures. We were going to finally sign the papers that would classify us citizens now that we've proven our worth as cultivating, business people and not something to be feared but something to be recognized as a positive.

Though we still had the regular 'hey freak!' ass hovering around, the amount of troops and protestors had dwindled from their ragged signs to a barely there word or two. White's little 'Witch hunt' plan took a while to back fire but it did. Now people were starting to see us as a business, as a unit to grown from. Though we still had the occasional comment with that 'reverend' that we saved a while back.

His supporters were trying to gain an up rise but due to our having saved him…his followers were mainly people that felt they were wronged by a transgenic in the past, or blamed their problems on transgenics instead of taking responsibility for themselves. Either way it wasn't enough support to gain more media fire. His hypocritical actions were demolishing his reputation as a whole.

So we had little to no worries over him and his group. The sector cops would be only too happy these days to try and nail us for something stupid but since Gamble was now speaking out and up about us as a small nation that had been slowly making themselves into a 'community' of sorts and were going to aid and assist in making Seattle what is once was by making Terminal City profitable again he was getting massive supporters not only for himself but for us as well it made it difficult to find a sector cop that wasn't afraid to tangle with his boss.

We all look towards making the future better but now we stood a chance at winning it. Today we'd be signing the final paper work – indoors – with the entire 'committee' full of committee members and several transgenic personnel guarding each floor. Listening by com's system to ensure the perimeter was secured. We weren't taking any chances this time. We had decided to make the meeting with Sandman a few months after the signatures had been made. Just in case someone tried to delay some paperwork.

First thing however…let Gem know we're going to be out in just a few hours and take an hour to spend with our girls. She can go get something to eat, nap for a minute then check the supply lists to add whatever the 'nursery' needs to the list. I know I had to let Alec know we were going to maybe be starting to deliver packages again to help out Normal. I did sorta feel bad for bringing our war to his businesses doorstep but to be honest I was glad we were out in the open, less stress over exposure_…not that I'd ever tell Alec that._

_He might shit a brick!_ Walking with said mate we got to the door of our apartment. We never truly bothered to lock the door at night or during the day. When you live in a community fully of professional grade lock pickers it's kind of a mute point. Besides as Alec pointed out on a few occasions before even if someone was logging in time between the sheets time the smell alone would be enough to our sensitive noses to stay out unless it was emergency status.

Opening the door however, I really had wished that we had put on several fucking locks and bolts on it. My heart leapt into my throat and my stomach bottomed out with fear taking over my body. There sat Logan, in my chair holding a sleeping Nikita in his arms, like she was his own in every respect. His other arm lying gently on the arm of the chair, his hand holding a small 9mm aimed at Gem who was taped down with what appeared to be our old carpenters tape from when we remodeled the buildings.

She was taped on a folding chair we kept away in a corner since we never truly used it. She had a lovely shiner against her forehead, proof that the hacker and former beloved counterpart of mine had taken her off guard and knocked her on her ass when entering the apartment. She looked pissed at him with the tape also keeping her mouth shut, but better yet she looked worried. _How long had he been in here? What else had he done to gain that look of hatred and a tinge of fear in her eyes?_

"Logan?" I asked as if I was talking to a problem child. Alec and I stepped forward not wanting to close the door, hoping Gem could get the girls out. I felt Alec's barely restrained tense body ready to do damage if Logan so much as _shifted_ the wrong way with our daughter curled up within his arm. "Max, she looks beautiful." He looked up to me, pride in his eyes, "Just like her mother." _How had he escaped his bonds? I thought he was getting weaker?_ "Logan why don't you put Nikita down and we can talk about this?" he looked ruefully at me.

"She should have been mine. They both should have been." Nyx was silent as anything in her basinet. She could see her sister clear as day within her vision she had no fear for her, however she looked ready to have the water works if weird man she'd never seen before didn't put her sister down. I think the only reason she didn't cry out right away was because Logan never left with her sister.

Losing a bit of cool I stated more sternly, "Logan put Nikita down!" My parental instincts were getting the better of me. He shot his gaze to me, "You think I'd hurt a child? Your child?" he accused. I softened, "Nikita needs to nap and your body movements will keep her awake." I gave a weak explanation. He bought it. I just didn't want her to start wailing. I knew it would raise our hackles as parents and prevent us from thinking more clearly.

He shifted to put Nikita down when Gem's 'Morris code tapping fingers' gave us a message. 'I will get him, take girls out!' for half a second I was going to agree till I saw Logan's face. I almost forget he knew Morris code. Had used it to communicate with me through my heart monitor to tell me White's psycho 'no-pain-no-gain' bitch was going to try and kill me. He knew the message.

He put Nikita down in the crib only to aim his gun at Gem. Still taped down to the chair, she had no defense system. She couldn't break the thin metal. Not without enough momentum, momentum she didn't have with the sticky substance surrounding her or with her back to the wall. It looked like he put the entire round of tape on her to. He knew we'd break through with just a few layers so this had several dozen layers, much harder to breakthrough since the stuff could also stretch a bit and flex quite a lot.

Seeing his finger on the trigger I blurred and pulled Gem, tipping her over where she was in the chair as Alec went after Logan, well…the gun in his hands. He blurred to him, snatched gun from his hand, and knocked him in the back of the head with his elbow, knocking him nearly off his feet but knocking him out of the chair. The transgenic blood inside of Logan the only thing that prevented his from being knocked out instantly.

"You wanna have it out Alec?" his name still bitter on Logan's tongue. Alec's soldier stance was no longer in place. His protective X5 alpha stance in place to fight to ensure his daughters and mates safety was at the forefront. His body was fully prepared to take him down as a possible threat to what he held most dear. "You don't want to do this Logan." The warning tone in Alec's voice was unmistakable.

Flicking my black bladed knife from my boot, I cut Gem's tape bonds and freed her. "Grab the girls and get out!" as a mother I wanted to ensure my daughters were safe, but to do that I needed to make sure the threat would stay in here with Alec and myself. I knew deep down this wasn't the person Logan truly was but I knew right now, his mind was in a state where the past couldn't be forgotten, or moved on from.

Gem blurred to the girls basinets, carefully picked both girls up and blurred out before Logan could grasp that his obvious once 'body shields' had been removed. Even if he hadn't meant to use Nikita as a one, the stance was clear as day. He knew we couldn't make a threatening move with them in the same room. A risk to them we'd never chance at making. At least not till they were at least 15 years or older…at least… "NO!" he shouted once he saw Gem blur out the door with them in tow.

Now both Alec and I were on guard, clearly he wasn't expecting them to be gone. "You should have left our girls out of this." Alec warned. His fatherly side on high alert still to the threat within his home, where he and I raised our girls…where we had a family…that privacy was sacred for any mated transgenic or transhuman. And Logan's mere presence was enough to put his fatherly instincts on high alert. Logan responded, "You mean the daughters that were meant to be mine!"

I'd had enough of this, "Logan!" I shouted, my tone and depth shocking him. His stunned gaze went to me, "We were never going to be like that! We had a friendship that never left the station let alone the city." Alec looked to me, "And you tell me I need a lesson in 'current common verbal usage'." I shot him a look. _Now is NOT the TIME!_ Shifting my gaze back to Logan "Let me go!" I pleaded.

He looked lost, "I can't…not when you living with a sociopath whose using you." He glared back at Alec, "Yeah…" he merely laughed at Logan, "The only person in this room that ever 'used' Max was you." Logan blanched. Alec's face became more stern and hard, "I had to fight tooth and nail to get her **acceptance** of me. Plus she was fighting with herself on her growing affections just as I was. She and I wanted to be together long before we ever mated." He shot his look to me.

I nodded my head in acceptance of his blunt words. It seemed that was the only way for Logan to listen to reason. "She and I ignored it in a physical sense because she was in a so called 'not-like-that' relationship with you." Logan sputtered in anger. His head darting back and forth between us, "Bull!" pointing an accusing finger in Alec's direction he spouted in anger, "You stole her from me! And now you're using her to gain control over the people here!" Alec looked over to

me in a 'what is he talking about' expression.

It mirrored my own. "What the hell are you talking about?!" I raised my voice in confusion to his accusation. Logan took two steps towards me before Alec blurred in front, blocking Logan's path. I pulled Alec behind me to try and ease the tension in the room. Try I said try! "Max…" Alec warned in a low tone, fully prepared to kill Logan if he presented any more of a threat to myself or our daughters even though they were out of the apartment. I stepped in front of both men's line of sight.

"Alec is using you Max. He wanted you pregnant with the girls so he could take control of TC." Logan truly sounded like he believed what he was saying. I felt sorry, "Alec and I had the girls because we wanted a family. Hell he ran from me when I went into heat because he wasn't sure that I was sure. I had to track HIM down." I had started to laugh a little remembering that morning, waking up, seeing his face then seeing the realization come before he darted out of the room like it caught on fire.

Logan countered, "You were in heat! Of course you wanted to track him down!" I only smiled, "If it was truly just heat and not love we felt for each other, then he would have taken me in bed without any forethought to my feelings towards him. He ran cause he didn't want me to make a mistake. Plus if it were just a simply heat any man would have done. But I spend all day cooped up in here, calling everyone to have him come home. I didn't want to be with anyone else but him." I confirmed.

Logan seemed to be getting the little tid bits in his head. Like it was finally starting to sink in. I gained a little bit of hope…and that was my downfall. He rushed me. Shoving me to the side with a touch of the transgenic strength he had inside of him. I hit the large window we had, cracking it with the force but not breaking it. My booted feet hit the T.V., breaking the glass on impact on the seldom used thing.

Looking back up I saw Logan hold up his fists in a near comical fashion. Clearly his only training was by watching others fight, a testament to his upbringing. Alec was on the defensive putting up his hands in a clear display of 'here's my power, see that I'm better and back the fuck off!' it was a warning move that Logan's psychosis didn't grasp. I stood up. Torn between knowing Logan was a threat, but also knowing there had to be another way.

Seeing the gun Alec had knocked from Logan's hands on the floor I grabbed it. Feeling a wave of dread at just touching it, I almost dropped it on contact. _There was a threat in my home, that just held Nikita…that was now fighting my mate…well…_looking back at the two circling men, to see who was going to make the first move_…circling my mate…_the gun felt wrong. I started to feel the impending flash backs of Eva cross my mind when Logan shouted, "I'm going to make you pay!"

I closed my eyes, "Logan stop!" I shouted. Dropping the gun, not wanting to be deterred by memories of the past, I decided to aid Alec in subduing him. "Max you need to listen to me, he's convinced you of all of this. I don't know how but somehow!" using the speed he gained from the blood, he pulled a second pistol out that we hadn't thought to spot before. After all I'd only ever seen Logan use a gun three times, if that, and even then it wasn't to kill, it was only to buy me time in aid.

Aiming it at Alec while Alec himself only looked on in curiosity. "You ever even use that thing? I mean other than to shoot a familiar covered in Kevlar!" he snapped in somewhat higher tones than usual. "I've had enough experience." Logan answered, "Yeah well there's a difference between shooting at a regular target and shooting at a transgenic target." Alec pointed out, "I think with the blood I'm covered in that area." Logan smirked.

He went to squeeze the trigger when I blurred forward, wrestling the gun from his hands. With my leather gloves in place I had better grip. With moves second nature to me I grabbed his hand, pulled his arm forward, and smashed my right elbow into his face. The shock was enough to have him drop the gun to the floor. Already I felt the bones starting to crunch before bringing said arm around his neck, yanking forward and aimed to throw a knee into his gut. He grabbed me around my waist before I could connect with my last hit.

Not thinking on how strong he could be I didn't use full force when fighting him, which is how he gained the upper advantage on me. He used full force, I didn't. That was my second error today. He barreled me into the small crappy couches edge, making my back arch painfully before feeling the weight of his body being thrown off me as if he were a near rag doll. Alec looked fierce and fucking pissed as hell. His whole stance screamed out 'loving, loyal, protective mate, kill attacker if he strikes'.

"You okay Maxie?" his question, despite where his was facing, the only hint that betrayed the fear he held over my safety. "Nothing I can't handle." I fronted as I got back up. Grabbing the side of the couch I knew we'd have to repair the side of it. _Damn…_I hadn't anticipated how much stronger Logan would be with the blood in him. When he'd been on my blood it had just done some minor repairs, this level was like dealing with a half assed RED soldier, strength level, but no major skill level.

Alec held his protective stance in between myself and Logan. Finding his gun on the floor Logan use the small amount of gained speed, picked it up and aimed just as Alec did the same with the other one that was scattered on the floor. I got in between them for the hopeful last time. I didn't think I could stop Alec if he felt I was being threatened again. I may be female alpha but he had more stealth training, he could blur, throw me to the couch to prevent my interference, and snap Logan's neck if he wanted to.

The only thing stopping him was because I didn't want Logan dead. With both men having weapons in hand I tried to ward Logan off, "Logan please drop the gun!" I pleaded, hoping since he knew about my hatred of the things that he'd drop it. "Max get out of my line of fire." Alec told me from behind. His tone would have made any lesser female transgenic or not move behind him in need of security. But I wasn't a lesser female.

I shifted to be in his full view, gaining an agitated grunt from behind, "Logan Please! This isn't you!" I don't know what else to do. My logic told me to move so Alec could take the shot but my heart and soul couldn't let Alec loose a part of himself by killing a once time friend of ours. They may have had – or still have - differences but they would have gotten along_…eventually…I think…_even if said friend was now an_…god…an 'enemy'…?_ "Max just come with me. I can show you the truth." He pleaded.

"Once you're out of this filthy rat hole, you me and the girls can live together…" Alec's next words cut him off and agitated him, "Yeah live together in your big fancy penthouse, do more Eyes Only missions together, one big 'saving the world one lost puppy at a time' family. Maybe even give Max her own "Eyes Only secret decoder ring." His voice was stern, sharp and cutting, but oh so true.

His gun however was never wavering. "Max move!" Alec's voice was sharp behind me, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do with the situation anymore and I knew Alec felt it. My only option was to either talk to Logan which wasn't working or fight him. And I didn't have the heart to start a fight with him. Verbally we had fought no problem but physically. I was always afraid to hurt him. I knew the strength I possessed over him. But now…

My shoulders slumped in near defeat over my inability to decide on how to handle my 'not-like-that, ex'. I was a crappy leader if I couldn't handle this. Give me a familiar to beat I can beat, give me an object to steal I can do it, tell me to beat on my now psychotic ex_…I can't. Or was it didn't 'want' to?_ Feeling the air shift behind me I felt more than saw Alec move as he took a step to his side and took the shot. It wasn't the shot I was expecting. Logan grunted in pain, the bullet searing into his hand holding the gun. It dropped with a heavy clank to the floor.

Logan in his raging and angering pain shouted, "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" as he ran to tackle Alec who was still stepped over behind me. It was a last minute decision to make on my part. I knew Alec was one of the best sniper shots we had, so short range could have been done with his good arm tied around his back and with only one eye open. _Not that I loved that cockiness…I may admire it but not loved it…_

I made my choice. Take Logan down WITHOUT death involved. Two X5's could handle that, "Alec don't!" he shot his gaze to me as Logan grabbed his gun trying to take it from him…fat chance. Logan and Alec went down. Alec kicked Logan up off him hard enough to sent Logan back onto his feet, just in time for me to pull Logan to attempt to restrain him. Logan's sudden swing at my head caused my soldier gears to come into full swing.

"You should have picked ME!" he yelled. _This is really happening…_I ducked his ill maneuvered right swing, then grabbed his left one, tucked it under my right arm, before I could use the move to subdue him his right arm came up to hit only to be pulled completely back by Alec. His whole body was pulled out of my grip. Trying to take him out with a quick 'knock out' blow to the head I sunk a right hook into his face only to have him retaliate with his own left hook swinging back at me.

Alec slammed his left hook down into the side of his face in retaliation for that. Logan seemed shocked but otherwise not ready to stand down. I threw a kick into his right side, trying to get him to stay down so we could subdue him. Alec grabbed him up and rammed his knee into his stomach effectively knocking the wind out of him. Seeing him come my way I threw my foot at him. I kicked to slow, not wanting to truly injure him. He blocked it.

But seeing as how I was truly just trying to subdue him my efforts weren't in full force and seeing that even Alec was holding back his own hits. But once my kick was blocked Logan tackled me into the crappy coffee table we now ONCE HAD. It splintered underneath our combined weight. My body absorbing the shock, and in agitation I kicked him back off and upset with the now broken piece of furniture, used my cat like abilities to jump up from my back position and kick him even further away from me.

Kind of like what I did with the Korean ship guy when my red dress tripped me. Alec grabbed the gun again. "Subdue NOT kill!" I yelled. By this point we heard lots of footsteps coming down the hallway…looks like the cavalry arrived…groaning in agitation, Alec pulled up on the gun while Logan went to punch him. Alec ducked then smashed the clip end into his forehead just as I caught his left leg with my own. The combined force took him down and made him dizzy enough for Alec to drop his weapon, get down and put him into a chock hold.

Less than five seconds later Logan was out cold. Slumped on our apartment floor. "Hit him with the tranq gun and to the 'infirmary' and keep him sedated. We need to come up with a plan on what to do with him." Mole threw Logan's body over his shoulder like a dead carcass. His nod was all he gave as he walked out. Gem handed me and Alec back the girls. The feeling of Nikita back in my arms after all of that was amazing. She looked on somewhat confused but just like her X5 parents she knew the situation whatever it was had been resolved.

"I'm calling Carr. There's got to be a solution for Logan." I told him. Seeing how he was holding Nyx, so tenderly, so careful… "Don't worry girls, I'll never let anything happen to you." His promise was firm and without doubt. Zack still stood in the doorway, "I think this proves my point to an extent." We both shot our faces to him, "Family isn't an option. Not for us." His long ago words being used once again.

"Yeah well were making it an option." I snapped back. Pissed off that those were the words he chooses to use in this situation. It was uncalled for and callus. Plus we handled it just fine and we would continue to do so. He didn't seem to agree and argued back with anger, yelling out as he left his leaning post against the door, "Someone we used to trust to a certain point just used your daughters as human shields!"

Both Alec and I shot him a watch your tone look. He was after all yelling in front of two highly charged X5 parents, "What makes you think it won't happen again only with someone else?" his tone was lower but darker still. "Because…" I started out, only to have Alec put Nyx down and step forward in aggravation. Something I couldn't reprimand cause I would be doing the same if he hadn't.

"This is your way of helping?" he demanded angrily. I threw an angered, angst look of my own towards Zack. His features were cold and stony. _This is the brother I spent ten years looking for? The one I looked up to? He'd never leave Manticore. Deck got what he wanted after all._ "One of my daughters got used as a **human shield** and your **reprimanding** US?!" I watched him become more agitated.

Zack just looked aloof now. "I stand by my statement. Sides…" he looked Alec hard in the face, "Someone has to." his Manticore mask up in place. Alec ground out his next words on a level that bordered on primal, "GET OUT." You don't fucking yell at a person who risked their life for their kids that having a family in the first place was a MISTAKE! Zack was about to protest when I stated, "Just leave Zack."

He looked over to me and saw the anger and pain on my face, "I just want some time with my girls and my mate. Can you give us that or is that too much to ask for today?" I just wanted an hour with my girls and my mate before we left to go do the signatures. Once the door was shut, well more like slammed, Alec and I went over possible ways to deal with Logan. With only one solution in mind we called Carr up to see if it was plausible.

"Honestly Max…" he said as if weighing the options after we gave him a detailed run down of what happened and our idea on how to prevent it in the future, "It's your best case scenario. I can have a drug for you ready by the end of the night. It's going to take some calls to get a hold of the right amount needed." I sighed an 'ok' before thanking him and hanging up "We have to go to the signing or this past year will have been for nothing." I state in resignation.

I didn't want to leave my girls alone right now and this time Gem came with Dalton…just to be sure. Even if Logan was out for the moment we didn't know how long he would be out for and we needed him under lock and key till tonight. Changing our clothes we rounded up Daniel, Cece, Zack, Syl, and Krit for patrols of separate floors of the building and Joshua for sewer patrols. We had shown everyone a picture of White, Otto, Gamble, and the council members so they knew whom the good and bad guys were.

Back in my business suit along with Alec we take our transportation to the final meeting place at city hall. We hadn't heard from Otto in the last few weeks so I could only hope everything was okay. Mole stayed in TC as temporary commander while we all were gone. Dix and Luke were monitoring us through the security camera's they had hacked into. This whole day and meeting was too important to leave to chance.

Arriving there we made note of exits and entrances before we finally reached the top-level office area. It was a large conference room filled with Seattle's most important politically and financially as well. There were at least 15 highly ranking members in here. Thankfully my transgenic DNA gave me the confidence needed to act the part I needed to play to win this meeting over.

The room itself was large, consisting of…I blanched for a moment_…all glass windows…the whole wall, two full walls of glass windows…a sniper could STILL nail someone on the inside very easily._ I knew Alec was thinking the same thing. I signaled Gamble to come over from his position talking to a committee member. "Yes?" he asked, "There's still a chance someone could take a shot." I indicated the windows. He smiled, "Not to worry, bullet proof glass." Before walking back over.

I had to ask, "Would it still be possible?" I leaned in towards Alec. He was scrutinizing the window, "Depends on how thick it is…the caliber of the bullet, if the same as last time…" as if on cue my phone buzzed. Looking at the caller I.D. I saw it was Clemente. I took the call without thought, "What's up?" "Ridiculous run a rounds." He answered. I frowned, "That body you and Alec found, no one significant, but all the bullet renderings and the profiling case has been put on the back burner."

_The fuck…_ "Someone is going through great lengths to bury this problem cause I've just bought myself a brown thunderstorm in the form of Patilo. He's my boss and he wants me to lay off of it." _White's behind this I know it…question is, is how and why…unless..._ "Why would he deter you from solving a murder case? Unless he's getting pressured himself." I asked, "The pressure is in the form of White. He called up to his desk and after an half hour long conversation my boss gave in."

_White…_ "He's doing it cause…" I drifted off on thought there_…what's his motive…? Unless…_ "Does White have a certified issued gun anything? Could he fire off a half a mile shot?" I heard silence on the other end, "I couldn't tell you that. Let me check out a few sources to see. What are you thinking Max?" he inquired, "I'm thinking were being hunted by our shooter. Go check." I hung up seeing as how we were starting our meeting. With everyone having a copy of the treaty we sat down.

"Everyone, hello. Max, Alec and myself have gathered you all here today to finalize the signatures needed to make them citizens and to help make Seattle better." Seeing a few flaunting high society, sour faces and the rest looking through the treaty I took Gamble's gesture and spoke up, "Ladies and Gentleman as you know we've been in the works to make Terminal City a profitable entity within the city again." A speech I didn't even know I had been slowly forming in my mind.

I continued onward, "As you can see here we've already turned four buildings into profitable businesses that have already provided funding for different areas of Seattle." Our monthly divided paycheck wasn't a huge amount but it finished off some areas in Seattle that needed the improvements. "It's why the small street improvements have been finished off. Their contribution that is part of the treaty has provided Seattle with more funds to improve our so called 'City of the future'." Gamble's words were helpful…sorta.

"And how did you get the money to start these businesses up?" a red headed lady with glasses looking pinned to her nose asked. I shot a look to Gamble, "I gave them start up money, which they have tripled since starting their improvements, AND I have already gone out to these buildings with our top building code inspector to ensure their safety was put first." He pulled out a copy of the document for everyone there to see. "As you can see it's all right there." A tinge of cockiness was seeping through.

"Bold words for a slip of a man." She seemed to detest Gamble a bit. He looked unaffected, "This slip of a man, with the aid of the transgenics and transhumans has improved the city of Seattle already. We have a nice little system of give and take. We give them security of not being mobbed down like animals in the streets and a chance at fair trial AND citizenship, and they help to provide improvements for Seattle and in keeping the transgenics and transhumans in one place." Most of them were with us anyways.

Rest was practically living in Canada. "Gamble has been generous enough to provide us with the few necessities that we need. We've improved upon Terminal City and we've made living around it more manageable. Though the occasional 'transgenic sign' does wander its way down to us." I gave a small smile in how much better it was than before. The red head spoke up again, "You expect us to believe that in the short amount of time you've been open for business you've made triple your money back?"

I smiled, "Well Miss…" she tightened her lips up. I ignored, "With the labor costs people normally have to pay an arm and a leg for we didn't. We did all of the work ourselves. Making sure everything was done right with no real cheap materials used. We wanted to make sure we could give Gamble back everything we had acquired." Lips frowned. Obvious she didn't like that we were able to do everything and still profit within the first year. "And we're suppose to believe that you didn't take part in 'extra cur - " she got cut off.

"Let's just come out and say it." An older, bearded gentleman whom now looked highly upset turned to me, "Did you do illegal side jobs to pay for this?" I was shocked by his out right accusation. We actually didn't, "Here are the records we brought along to show proof of who our vendors were with dealing with the building structure." We passed them out. I was so glad Alec brought all the paper work we'd need today.

"As you can see all of our paperwork and funding and profiting were completely legitimate. All we're asking for is what we were originally supposed to gain last year. I don't see the problem with that." Alec stated. A brunette in the room with soft princess like features responded, "Smooth words for a pretty boy. But are they just that? Smooth words." Okay 'princess' was 'princess bitch', judging by her tone.

He looked over to her and the look he gave her was that of alpha male talking to a less than beta female. She barely managed to repress a shudder while her throat moved with the slightest lump of movement, with the other less than beta males and females in the room. He spoke to them all, "We have given you and presented you with everything you'd need, documentation, paperwork. We showed Gamble the work and business permits that won't expire till next year at this time, we have everything in perfect legitimate order."

I spoke up, "We can all benefit from each other. I see no reason to have any more bad press or unnecessary negatives happen." It was the only way to think of saying 'I don't want any more blood to be spilled, from either end'. "I know Max and her second in command here have my vote." Gamble offered. "Son I think you might be seeing things through rose color glass on this one." The older bearded guy said. Gamble looked to him, "Your being naïve to what I see as an act of stupidity for this great city."

I looked over to him in confusion, "How is - " I started but he cut me off, "'Young whatever you are' I am still talking." First came shock, and then shock morphed into anger. He spoke before I could though, "Anyways, yes they seem to be providing some amount of work for us, but what about the good citizens of Seattle that have been here for years struggling? Do we just throw them into the streets?"

I cleared my throat, "SIR!" I called out. Authority and commanding presence within my voice, "I myself have been here for years. I have seen the middle class and the lower class struggle more so than you probably have from your perch up in your sector." His mouth went to speak when Alec spoke up, "Let her talk." The silent near boom was heard all around. His voice carried and the older beard man was now slightly angered. I talked before he could open his mouth, "You wanna know how?" I asked him.

He held his head high in reluctance, "Cause when I broke out I saw all the struggling cause I was struggling. Struggling for a meal. A place to sleep that wouldn't cost me my life. I've been living in shacks to abandon opera houses for years. Long before everyone knew about transgenics." I supplied, "I know how they struggled cause I was there with them. I've slept over night in card board boxes for shelter, and you accuse **us**, me of taking good jobs away from the citizens when we **are** those citizens?"

His mouth fell open to argue but he had nothing, "Those others out there could have found their option. There's always a way. You just have to find it. I found mine. And now I have a wonderful ma…partner in life and in business to share the rest of my life with. We have a family and we help keep Terminal City prosperous and full of active happy life for some of the younger transgenics to have a more normal life."

I could see I was making head way, "It's not about where you're born or what your born with but how you take that gift of your birth and make yourself a better person along the way. Four years ago I was all about keeping to myself, never getting close enough to one person to make a real connection due to my fear of what they'd say about me. And yet by opening up, I have people who love me like family and I love them the same way." now for the closer.

"You can love or hate me, I don't care but what we can do for this city doesn't depend of feelings or prejudicial emotions. It depends on people working together, to strive to make a difference, to not let all the negativity effect us. If we act as a whole and not a partial then we can make Seattle what it used to be, we can be a part of the community." Red head lady spoke up, "Nice spiel. But frankly I don't buy any of your - " she got cut off. "She's right and you know it lady secretary." Gamble defended.

She threw him a glare, "Little boy…" she growled, "I may be a few years younger but I'm certainly NOT a little boy." She glared, "Actions speak louder than words Gamble. Personally I think the chair you're currently residing in is too big for you to handle. Perhaps there's - " before she could finish I cut her off, "Miss Secretary this isn't about who likes who, this is about what we can do for the citizens and the city. We can make improvements, bring about a slight change and work with the regular citizens instead of being mobbed like animals."

I still felt bad for Biggs. "You only get what you deserve." Her harsh remarks made Alec stiffen, "So then we deserve to be citizens and NOT be treated like were on the FBI's most wanted list." I briefly looked at Alec when he said that. She blanched, "Your kind area an embarrassment to this city." I smirked, "As opposed to the arms dealers, the drug lords, the pimps and the prostitutes in this city." She opened her mouth to retort but had none. "We are the last thing that would 'embarrass' this city." I finished.

"I think it's time we put it to a vote." Gamble said. I looked to him in a 'are you nuts?' way. But everyone agreed. I made myself comfortable in my chair next to Alec. _Were fucked…_

**Daniel's POV** (same time as start of meeting)

Cece and I had the floor that Max and Alec were on, Syl and Krit and the lower floor though they did put up a bit of a protest at not being able to protect their 'sisters floor', Zack had insisted and argued that his former CO position gave him the advantage of having a floor to himself. Not having the time to argue Max said 'whatever'. He had the very first floor while Joshua took the sewer entrance, our entrance to get in.

We had yet to see an appearance of White though the sight of one man did catch my attention in a few ways. The way he held himself wasn't human in the slightest, but it wasn't transgenic either. Then again the fact that even the X2's and 3's were only at best in their late 30's, and this man was in his near 50's…I'd been steadily watching him for the past ten minutes waiting to see any more tell tale signs.

He was a little taller than White, from what I'd heard, but only by an inch…maybe two with the right shoes. He was older, wore bi focal glasses, quiet when needing to be, refined with a classic air, definitely political, that much you could tell from the suit and stance he took. He almost looked like a regular businessman but with one glance at the doors we were guarding and you could tell he was also definitely dangerous. My question was with these familiars guys, did older mean stronger or weaker?

He started down the door for all of two minutes before getting on his cell phone and making a call. Using my transgenic hearing I listen in on the lovely conversation, "Fe'nostol White. Their halfway through their delegations where are you and the team?" he asked in low tones. "There is a team here to, transgenics down here. My guess is 452 and her little boy toy brought back up." White didn't sound out of breath but if he knew transgenics were here then it meant his crew got into a tangle with them.

"Kill them and get up here. I'll stall. If our plan is to work then we both need to be there." _Great so there's going to be an attack…but when?_ Texting Alec I tell him 'familiar on the way, be warned he and White have a plan'. By the time the text got sent the man was at the doors demanding in low tones to the guard to be let in, "My name is Senator James McKinnley and I am late for this meeting." _Fuck._ There was no other word for it.

It's not exactly as if I could stop the guy without raising some eyebrows in the hallway. We were there to prevent the group of people in that room from getting hurt, hence everyone here to begin with. Seeing Cece's eyes going back and forth trying to come up with a plan I text everyone 'status report?' Joshua texts back 'nothing here.' Syl texts back 'had 2 familiars to take down, there maybe more.' Luckily she had Krit there or else she might not have taken both familiars down.

I had faith in our brethren but NOT in those who weren't experienced with fighting with familiars. 'Did they have a direction they were headed 2?' I asked her, 'yeah. Up to u guys.' I growled in frustration. White's men were aiming to attack the meeting set up here. _But why attack it?_ 'Syl was there anything different about them?' I asked trying to come up with a solution. Two minutes passed.

'Yeah actually. Bastards put fake barcodes on the backs of their necks! But Y?' she replied back. I had a bad feeling about this. Looking to the meeting room door and its three guards standing by I had a very bad feeling on what White and his cohorts were planning. "They're going to kill every human in there and blame it on us." I hissed out walking towards the doors. Cece grabbed my arm in panic, "What?" she hissed back. I barely glanced her way, "White and his men are here, they had fake barcodes on, and they want to kill everyone in the room." She let go.

"Oh god…" we both walked up to the door when I heard a shift behind me. I looked back to see three men and one trench coat wearing White walking behind them. I stood in front of the doors, "Sorry can't go in there, private meeting." in my best 'back the fuck off' voice. White looked ready to start killing, "Senator McKinnley asked me to come today." He stated with authority, "I don't care if the president of the US of A asked you to come in, unless you have legitimate reason to be in there you're not getting in."

I smirked as his rising ire, "I don't think you understand, I'm not asking you I'm telling you." I walked up closer to him. My height greater than his own causing him to look up to me in agitation, "Tell me again." I nearly laughed through my own ire. He clicked his phone out presumably to call McKinnley. Deciding to take another approach I made to leave when I purposely though to the naked eye it would seem accidental, nudged his phone out of his grip causing it to fall down.

Picking it back up I placed enough pressure on the screen to prevent anything from working right. Smirking I handed it back to him, "My bad." No sorrow was in my voice. He went to click his screen when nothing showed up. He looked up to me trying to gauge something. No human could break it more effortlessly that fast without a shit load more exertion…and he knew it. I saw the shift as he reached for his gun.

I stepped closer stopping his decent. "Now are you really gonna pull a piece right out here in front of all these innocent people?" by my count and from what my sensitive hearing was telling me they were putting things to a vote. If we could keep the riff raff away from the door, hell away from this floor we'd be in good shape. The only reason these guys got here was more than likely due to slipping past Syl and Krit when they had their own hands full.

Couldn't really blame them…too much. Just had to re introduce them to the fine art of 'keeping your eyes pealed'. White looked up to me, "Listen here **freak**…" I smiled at the insult, "Proud of it." I retorted cockily. His face fell to anger, "Tell you what. You move and I'll make sure your death is painless." I actually laughed out loud at that, "Bold statement from a man that can't look me in the eye without looking up." His face fell again.

"Now what were going to do is walk away from here so we can talk about you're over whelming need to kill me and mine without interrupting a very important meeting." He didn't budge. Had to hand it to him on that one. Then again I didn't use my strength, I was trying to go about this peacefully. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." Those were his last words before he made a move for his gun.

Grabbing both the gun and him I clicked the safety on it, lightning fast so anything that he'd try to shoot out wouldn't go through. It wasn't till we all heard the yell from my presumed McKinnley, "IT would be a BLEMISH and a BLASPHMY to let THEM have anything! Let alone a SEAT at the COUNCIL!" then Gamble's equally loud voice boomed out, "I'm SORRY McKinnley but the terms and negotiations have been COMPLETED! EVERYONE voted!" I smiled in satisfaction.

White looked fucking pissed as hell, his need to kill however going through the roof. Thing is now everyone would start to leave the meeting room and here we were ready to brawl. This might put the Jam Pony Siege to shame. White grabbed his cohorts phone to talk to McKinnley. My guess was he was his bitch. After all the circumstances have changed now…right? I texted Alec 'get the guests out safety, White & 3 men are out here'.

'We'll weed them through the other door that leads into the conference room next door. Make sure that one isn't covered so they can get out freely.' I smirked, 'will do.' White was ready to walk back in again when I stepped in front of him…again, "Sorry pal but until they start walking out that set of doors you're not permitted to go beyond me." He got up into my face, "I'm **not** your pal you animal." I swaggered out, "Yeah I love you to." The obvious notes of sarcasm were not lost to anyone.

The first swing came out of nowhere, one moment White was raging internally and the next he lost control. I could tell after three swings he was used to using his power as a familiar due to his lack of fighting moves. He was strong and therefore used his strength in everything he did which made him a worthwhile component but his skill level wasn't the high-grade military moves that we were trained with. "You ready to play?" White sneered, "I will end you. Then I'll end 494 then I'll end that bitch you call a leader." I smiled.

"She maybe a bitch but she's our bitch. So you wanna get to her you gotta go through us." The remark was casual, like 'well if you're daring…' He fronted a stance I had never seen used before while his three counter parts did the same. The security guards had no clue on how to react to this fighting stance. "You might wanna call more guards up here!" I warned them. Cece and I worked on preventing the familiars from gaining entry.

We were hoping that by having them call others up Syl and Krit would figure it out and come help us. Cocky I may be, but suicidal stupid to try and take on three familiars with only one other transgenic, I am not. Cece and I are good but at the end of the day we can still feel pain, these dicks can't so we were going to need back up. Now, just to hold them off up here so Syl and Krit could come up here as well. I smirked in pride_…let my Manticore training NOT fail me…or Cece…were gonna need it._

**Alec's POV**

I saw Max's eyes the moment McKinnley walked in, wide with a hint of fear. She knew she couldn't let too much slip out, if so then that would be a sight of weakness to these upper class dicks. Thankfully we had just gotten done with the voting, hopefully it would be a majority vote in our direction. Once they were all collected Gamble went through them. Seeing the smile on his face for once I was glad.

That could only have positive results, "Senator McKinnley so glad you could join us, though you are a bit late. We've already voted." McKinnley never bothered to take a seat, merely stood, "And the results?" he seemed stoic and almost_…confident? He thought Gamble's smile was for him…_ "The transgenics get citizenship, a chair at our table here - " Gamble didn't get very far. I heard a near growl of anger. I looked over to see McKinnley looking very upset, "Are you sure?" he wasn't counting on this.

_Sorry bud but all of your 'anti – transgenic' bullshit didn't work out completely as planned. I would love to return the favor though…someday…_ "It's all right here. Every legitimate vote." I could see Max's relieved face despite McKinnley's appearance. We had won LEGALLY! It made me smile. "This is bull!" he seethed. I was stunned, I'd never – well no one had ever seen McKinnley pissed off before so this was new.

Stepping forward he slammed his fist into the table scaring the whites out of the bearded guy, "IT would be a BLEMISH and a BLASPHMY to let THEM have anything! Let alone a SEAT at the COUNCIL!" Gamble fired back just as fiercely, "I'm SORRY McKinnley but the terms and negotiations have been COMPLETED! EVERYONE voted!" McKinnley looked around at everyone at the table like they were betraying their own moral values of the so called 'American

way of life'.

"McKinnley!" the bearded man snapped out in low tones capturing the raging mans attention, "While I may not like this prospect the positives far out weight the negatives of this deal. We cannot continue to let our prejudices over run us. Otherwise what makes us any better than the mobs in the streets?" McKinnley went to speak but bearded guy wasn't finished, "We're civilized men and women, we will hold our heads high and make things better. Else wise what are we here for?" he looked at myself then to Max.

"I may not like you or what you are but I do respect that in spite of all the hardships you all have endured over this past year you've made yourselves legitimate business people who WANT a better future for Seattle and yourselves." I nodded my head in thanks. It was the closest that we were gonna get to acceptance around here right now. "Gamble after this meeting I want a word with you." Unbeknownst to the group, except for us, we knew he wanted a private one on one 'familiar to familiar' meeting.

Before things got further though I briefly heard with my enhanced hearing a scuffle break out. I looked over to find Max looking at the door as well. Moving my hand to her leg I tapped in morse code 'we need to find another exit'. She agreed. Then I got a text 'get the guests out safety, White and 3 men are out here'. Fucking great. Sitting up from my chair I nodded to a highly pissed off McKinnley.

"I see no problem with adjourning this meeting. We can meet up once a month to discuss business updates and see how far along the profits are going for Seattle. Hearing the scuffle more clearly I noticed their faces, "Why don't we take an alternative door." I gestured to the one leading into a connected room. No one disagreed seeing as how no one wanted to deal with avoiding a fight in front of their doors. High maintenance they may be but they know when to duck and cover.

The other conference room lead out to a set of doors a good 20 feet away from where White and the others were fighting. We quickly ushered them out and to safer parameters. Thing is we didn't want to leave them alone with McKinnley, he was a familiar and he was willing to complete whatever mission White was on. White may not have made it in but he did. "Max why don't you take everyone down to the main desk?" 

Knowing there would be many more humans there and glass front doors it would be tactical stupidity for McKinnley to try and hurt someone at that point. She nodded then asked me through her eyes 'are you sure?' White had three men and there were only two transgenics currently fighting 'they need me, yeah I'm sure.' She nodded again and helped to escort the people down. At least with Gamble there as well if McKinnley did try something he would help Max stop it…I hoped.

Running to help out Daniel and Cece I took on White whom was currently smashing Daniel's face in, "Though you wanted to take me out?" I stated cockily. He sneered, "You and that bitch 452 will die today." I couldn't help but let out a small growl at the threat he verbally and physically possessed to my mate, added to the fact that she was with two other familiars one supposedly on our side now and the other waiting for a chance to strike.

I admittedly didn't feel like I had the best of choices to make. Leave my comrade who needed me now in arms or run to my mate who MAY need me with regards with two familiars. I hated my choices right now. "You right, she and I will die…" he smiled as if in victory, "But it won't be today, or tomorrow for that matter." His smile faltered, "It won't be for another six or seven decades." _I hope…_

"Cocky ass - " I cut him off, "I prefer confident." I waved off. His rage alone would be a contender so I'd have to tread carefully. Rage could give you that added adrenaline needed to win a fight. But it could also release that endorphin or whatever it's called to prevent the mind from thinking correctly. "How about 'kill pussy cat, kill, kill, kill'?" I smirked, "Your Gonna have to put more kills in there since I do have nine lives." I retorted cockily.

He smirked back now, "I think a couple of them died out during your stint at our facility." On that note my remark died a little in my throat, but I regained it back with, "In the words of our fearless leader 'JUST BRING IT!'" in his upset state he didn't think to use his number one weapon of choice. His gun. White went in for a high spinning kick that I ducked, and in a lightning fast move, removed his gun from his holster.

Once he landed he saw it dangling from my hand, "Think it's time to make this a little more even." I threw it down stairs behind him. He grunted in anger without it. Me I simply smirked, however he simply said, "Just have to use this one." He had one in a hidden holster, inside his jacket. The security guards I had noticed for a two second moment were mostly down but at least had attempted to call for back up.

Their walkie-talkies were still going on with noise chatter of sending more people up there. If White didn't end this soon then he might just end up exposing himself. After all what kind of normal human can take on a transgenic male? Answer…none. Not even the steelheads could beat us and they were revved up on who knows what and had all those funky implants. But let's focus here, before White's gets the upper hand.

Needing to get that gun away from him to since he now had it pointed at me I went to attempt a blurring move when one of his men having temporarily taken Cece down started wailing in on me from behind. Blurring my moves to take care of him quickly, I ducked his right swing, pulled his arm down, smashed my knee into his gut, gaining a slight 'ump' from him, before slamming my elbow down onto his back.

Seeing Cece getting back up and seeing her pissed as hell face she blared out, "That all you got?!" he almost dismissed her till she leaped from her position six feet away and triangulated herself to land on his back before he could full sit back up again. "This ass is MINE!" she roared, I think at me but you couldn't be too sure. Her bruises alone were a good indication of how hard she was fighting.

His bruises despite NOT having slowed him down looked just as bad. She gave as good as she got. Feeling a small pressure on the back of my neck I knew I had wasted precious seconds ensuring Cece would be fine. Sure they were merely seconds but even one could make or break you with a familiar. "Oh no." White said once he realized I was about to make a move. I could feel him backing away somewhat. _Fuck!_ _Knows us to well._

_Knows not to be within arm's length of us…fuuck!_ I could practically feel Max's ire at my situation as if it were my own. Sometimes I wondered how truly deep down our mating connection went. Either that or I knew her so well I knew how irritated she would be with this situation. I could hear him walking closer to me. _Just a little bit closer…_ "Put these on." He tossed me, no doubt 'transgenic tested' hand cuffs.

Furrowing my brows I asked, "What're these for? Thought you and yours wanted me dead?" _and Max would have surely cuffed me in the head for that one…why ask the man with a gun _– if you could call him a man –_ why he ISN'T killing you? Smart move…_I could almost hear the reprimand coming from her yet again. I'll have to avoid telling her this part when Daniel, Cece and I tell her what happened.

"I'm cuffing you so when I go to bargain your life for hers I can get it with ease." The threat was once again there and to use ME, my mate would not only kick my ass later for LETTING it happen but give up her life in a heartbeat to save mine. It was something I would NEVER allow to happen. "Thing with transgenics White…" I stated angrily…coldly…I heard his hand move to cock the gun. It was that second and a half that I couldn't waist time on.

I spun around in a blurring motion, keeping him from figuring out where my arms were as I grabbed his arm with my left arm, then threw my right arm under his left, wrapping it around before using his backward and my forward momentum and smashed it into his own face. Despite Max's mental 'no killing' reminder, I kept the gun in my hand. Using further momentum I slammed White as hard as I could into a nearby wall. A picture hanging from said wall fell to the ground from the hit against it alone.

We wrestled for a second to gain the upper hand but a slick move from his gained my neck getting behind me. Not wanting him to be able to snap it I spun my body underneath him using my cat like grace. However it put me into a more compromised position. Now my back was to his front. His hold on my neck thankfully being forced to shift was now a choke hold I had used many times before.

Not one to be deterred I slammed my left arm into his side with the angle I did what I could to hit the kidneys as hard as I could. Turning around with him still holding onto me I saw than Daniel was fighting his guy pretty well too. The third guy, I saw coming at me. Cece and Daniel must have been fighting him off whenever they could during the struggle. Either that or he was taking his time with the guards.

Seeing the gun he had aimed at me I kicking upwards I nailed him in the chest effectively sending him backwards a few feet and knocking the gun out of his hands with the loose of balance. He came back to me in an effort to help White. I leaped up only this time to land my ankles around his neck to effectively cut off his airway, squeezing with both boot feet around his neck and my ankles at his throat he subtly lost fight.

Tossing him back to the ground before I killed him I tried in to find a better position to pummel White in. Hearing a subtle hiss I looked back to see a syringe that Daniel had finally managed to grab from his person and stick into the familiar that he'd been fighting's neck. Not killing him but effectively knocking him out for a good five to ten minutes. The familiar fell to the ground looking dead.

White having seen that loosened his hold on me. Taking advantage of that fact I twist out of the rest of the hold and kicked the familiar in front of me again. This guy looked familiar – no pun intended! I remarked, "Weren't you the one who beat up the guy with glasses during the Jam Pony siege?" he didn't show a hint of emotion towards it. "Thought so." I remarked. I blocked his next hit then sent my elbow up into his face just barely managing to make his head turn enough. I would really like to just kill one of them with that blow.

But that's not what we were about now. Though I seriously could…he went back for another hit when his whole body suddenly went into spasms. Wondering why the guy was seizing I watched him fall only to see both beat up security guys with their stun guns. Pointed at him. They both looked worse for the wear but considering their opponent…I nodded my thanks as I turned around and found White once again beating in on Daniel.

Thing about Daniel was once you found his weak spot, it was easy to gain access to it again and again. He had a hard time keeping it covered once found. It was finding it that made him such a good fighter and contender. He was good at his job but once his weakness was found he wasn't too hard to beat. It was also what made him a beta and NOT an alpha. It's also what made his temper shorter than most. Seeing how White was fighting him I gave myself three seconds to examine it more thoroughly.

After watching Daniel take another hit or two I decidedly joined in. I nailed him in the side just before he swung out his arm. I pulled a matrix and bent back far enough to avoid that hit and the one that came after it. He attempted a higher spinning kick that I easily ducked. When he landed I saw his leg going out to catch me. I used my alley cat flexibility to flip backwards at the low height I was at and therefore deftly evaded his low kick.

Landing back on my feet I saw how he smirked, "You do realize we will win this war with your kind?" I smirked now, "Nope." Using the momentary advantage of his now unguarded body positioning, I blurred forward, cracked him upside his skull with my elbow, I heard a sickening thud, an area I needed him to think I would favor if I was going to gain access to other more vulnerable areas.

Then I threw my knee into his gut. He was actually bent over for a few seconds. For some weird second I remembered how Max was the same way for a week after her run in with him at Harbor Lights hospital. Getting kicked in the gut by someone of equal strength to your own AFTER getting shot and trying to get it to heal was a serious pain to deal with. Even Manticore would have taken their soldier out of advanced training if the bullet wound were serious enough. "That was for kicking her while she was recovering from a bullet wound." I growled.

I knew it potentially gave away a personal thing between Max and myself but I couldn't help the need to get even for her in some way. Shoot now that I did the math on it she was around two weeks into recovery from both parties' parts when I had my parting shot with her stomach as well during the cage fight. I'll make it up to her and this crap fest when we got home. Even if it did happen years ago…

Using his own momentum once again I threw him on his back. Cece and Daniel were still working on their guys so I knew I could have my little one on one moment with him. He used his legs to kick himself back up, "For someone who claims she was just a 'summer fling' you sure are seemingly protective of her." Not wanting to divulge anymore Intel I merely said, "She's our fearless leader, why wouldn't I stand up for her?" we both kicked out. Any harder on contact and familiar and transgenic or not we would have broken both legs.

As it was I was positive both of us were kicking hard enough to fracture the bones. I know I was smartin' from it. Thankfully I could hear the guards coming up. _Finally! Maybe these assholes will be exposed!_ White however saw to his great displeasure the exposing risk to himself and his three men, "This isn't over 494. Our time will come and you will be dead." He called out to his men in their tongue and they left off.

Looking over to a very tired, worn out and reasonable beaten down Daniel and Cece I asked them, "Where in the hell were Syl and Krit?!" Cece licked a bloodied lip in distain, "Syl only managed to get out 'got three, need back…' before her walkie cut out. Why did White have so many men here?" she complained as she limped towards Daniel. We may be strong but we can still feel pain from bruises and broken blood vessels.

"I hope she got my returning message." I narrowed my eyes at her, "What message?" Daniel tried to examine her lip, "Owe quit, the one telling her Max was on her way. That's the exact route where Syl and Krit were." _Shit she's right._ It's why we choose these routes for options just in case of evac. I looked in the direction where White ran. "Could White reach them from where he and his friends ran off in?" I saw the officers there now. Great…but before they could walk more than two feet the guards from the door spoke up.

"The intruders ran that way." the guards looked oddly for a moment before running after White and his men. I looked towards the guards and nodded my thanks. "Go find and protect the council members." These guys may not have been high up on the food chain but their obvious protective nature was helpful. I nodded before signaling for Cece and Daniel to follow. _What if White runs into Max…plus she's got the council members to protect…McKinnley to avoid…and a supposed Gamble helping…._

**Zack's POV**

I wasn't pleased at all with how this was being planned out. Nearly half cocked, our training taught us better than this. Hearing through the walkie's different intruders and nothing coming to my floor I tried to signal that I was leaving to aid and help but apparently everyone was to busy fighting off the enemy. Understanding I left off for the floor Syl and Krit were on. On my way up the stairs I saw a familiar going up the next flightl.

Jumping up, I collided into him, "Parties right here." I smarted off, smashing my elbow into his face. Three misses and two blurred hits and I felt more in control, but seeing as I hardly slowed him down, I put more power behind my hits. So long of not using full strength had me seriously realizing I needed to start training again. I was starting to see Max's point of only taking certain people outside with her and Alec.

You only take whom you can trust to watch your back with the right enemies. Blurring I smashed his back into the stairs, earning a grunt of mild anger, not pain from him. Smashing his face into the railing he smiled, "You won't win against us. We are everywhere and you are nowhere." His voice, sickened me, and angered me. "Maybe…or maybe not…" I started off, before I ripped his shoulder out of his socket through the underside of the railing. Not grunted in seemingly mild pain.

"But you…" I continued on, "Are right here." He is so lucky Max doesn't want more blood spilled, otherwise I'd love to snap his neck. It's something Alec, Daniel and I can agree on. The only reason Alec chooses not to is to be in agreement with Max, and she's on her 'can't kill a person' kick, it's ridiculous. Yet deep down I can see as irritated as it makes Daniel, even he finds it admirable.

Smashing my knee up into his face his head seems to loop around for a second before I smash it into the railing, effectively knocking him out. I get to the floor but don't see anyone. Visually I ensure all the rooms are cleared before checking upstairs where Max and Alec were with Daniel and Cece. Going up there I see all but Max. remembering the brief noise I had heard earlier in the hallway I had assumed it was the familiar, maybe it was Max and by the time I got there it was only the familiar in there.

**Max's POV**

Around five minutes before White shows up

I had just gotten the main council members down to the first floor where I knew security was composed of only humans. McKinnley's plan whatever it was, would only work if there were limited amounts of witnesses. With a bottom floor full of security personnel whose sole duty was to protect the council when others couldn't the possibilities for him dwindled. Once they had gone though all bets were off for me. "Gamble I think it'd be wise for you and Ms. Guevara here to brief me on what else I missed during the meeting." McKinnley spoke up.

I made sure to look around for entrances and exits just in case and so far only three where around us. McKinnley looked to me with the same hatred that White would when it came to looking at a transgenic. "I can see why White would be dismissive of you being a major threat to us." _Did I just get insulted?_ "However it's his judgment of character that is lacking to see how dangerous you truly are." I smirked.

"And here I thought you were 'good ole Ames's best bud." Hand on hip I acted non-chalet. His lips pursed together, "I didn't know you two had become so personal with one another." _Wait I could use this. Get White's own people pissed at him…and possibly more pissed and irrational with me…the idea could gain me merit or possibly back fire in my face…I'll pull an Alec and piss him off…seems to work for him…_

"It's kinda hard not to when you're 'so-called' enemy…" I threw verbal quotes in there just to make him wonder, "Gives you compliments like…" I mimicked White when we'd first met out in the woods, "'You're much prettier than in your picture'. Personally I'm not interested since he's been tryin' to kill me, then again he has failed a lot at doing that so maybe…" I let it hang in the air.

I think Gamble during that meeting between him and White was a clue to run with. McKinnley didn't seem to like that, "White failed due to his under estimating you and your kind. I however will succeed where he **misfired**." I prepared myself for fighting. I wasn't sure how familiars fought when it came to getting older. McKinnley was at least over his 40 year mark. It could either make him more of an opponent or more of a lackey type…fighting wise.

"No Sir." I turned around in time to see White and three men whom I suspected were familiars as well coming down the stairs, "She's mine." Alec says that I'm mush with lust and love for him, White says it I get all cringy and chill goes down my spine. Suppressing it from making me shiver I face him without a care in the world when in reality I'm planning my escape route, cause honestly speaking, I can't take on fucking FIVE familiars all at once and fight off whatever fake moves Gamble decides to throw in.

I maybe transgenic but I'm not super woman. I might not have a choice here. I take a look to the gun in White's hand. That clip holds 12 shots. Plenty for my brain to register when to make a kill shot and when to make a shot to wound shoot. But even the thought of using it…I looked around myself. I was fucking surrounded. This wound either be a fight to the death, using every trick in the book or a shot to wound escape.

I needed help. My fear was too much on the gun for me to grab it right now. However one thing I had over the familiars…my speed. I could blur and knock one of them out of my way and go for the exit. My only problem would be to dodge White's and the other two men's guns. Unless…I blur to White first, grab his gun in hand, use his hand to shot himself in the foot, then take off for the exit.

Not wanting to show that I felt out numbered and cornered like a trapped cat in an alley of dogs, I cockily threw out, "Yours huh? Knew we were close but I didn't know we were THAT close Ames." His eyes narrowed at me. "The only closeness you and I have is my need to - " cutting him off I replied, "Oh you have a **need** for me now?" White must have seen where I was going with this cause then he retorted back, "Yeah a need to eradicate you and your kind from our planet." Cockily I smirked, "You shoulda brought more guys then."

All of a sudden all three of White's men pulled out their guns. _Shit_. I knew it read on my face to, "Not so cocky now 452?" White teased while raising his own gun up at me. "You wouldn't do this here would you? Not in city hall?" they didn't seem to mind. Before I could turn around to assess what Gamble might say I tried a different approach, "You gonna make me a martyr to my people?" White's eyes were the only betrayal that he thought about it.

I had to get everyone else to think the same way. Turning around so I could address everyone I continued on, "If anything, killin' me now, will give them, the people that you HATE **more** power." I was tryin' to play on the political end of this, and by that I meant I put pullin' everything out of my ass for this. I had to work this so I could position myself just right so I could dodge the bullets when needed.

"She has a point." Gamble agreed. I looked over to him, "If we kill her here and now, transgenics and transhumans get more power than we would want. Her assassination will be seen to the public as city hall failing in its ability to keep the peace they've established. And if anyone here were found out to be with her at the time we would all be questioned. Especially us, McKinnley. Or you White." He pointed out.

"Your men will be fine but not us." He pointed between himself and McKinnley, "We were the last ones to see her alive and well. If we kill her now we lose more than we could gain from her death." _Please let this work…_ "Sir I'd recommend to kill the animal where she stands. She represents all that we have been working towards killing. If we miss this shot now we may not get one like it again for a while." White's voice was itching to pull the trigger alone. "Fine kill her." My eyes nearly shot into the back of my head at Gamble's words.

"Then McKinnley and myself will be on the chopping block. She's a major figure for her people, her assassination will not idly go by. Not with the agreement just made." _Gamble please…_ "We need to make an example of her!" White shot back irritated. McKinnley put up his hands in a shushing manner, "You both have good points. White…." They both looked at each other, "She will die but here…posses too many questions we cannot answer. We already need a cover story as to why you and the three of your men started a fight outside the meeting room."

I smiled, yeah they sure did. "SIR?!" White asked, "All we need to say is that she attempted murder on either of you and they will dismiss her death." McKinnley thought about it, "It wouldn't work!" I shot back, "I've been seen at so many little pieces with your deputy mayor here and it would be political suicide for me to attempt anything on him…" I point to McKinnley, "It wouldn't work." I throw.

"Before McKinnley could respond I heard a few choice curses under White's breath before I see a hair second flux of his finger on the trigger, his intention to kill me. I blur to him, knock the gun out of his hands before kicking it far away just as he kicks my legs out from under me, "You gotta thing for knockin' me on my ass huh?!" I snap in irritation as I flip myself back up. One of his men went to toss him a gun.

"Still too much of a spineless dick to beat me hand to hand." I taunt. He smiled, "Last hand to hand we fought I won." He retorted, "Only cause I had a hole in my gut. Then again you also killed the mother of your son, who loved you so much she couldn't put up a full fight when you killed her. You remember her right?" I had to throw Wendy's death in his face. He did after all kill her.

"Wendy? You killed her just to please your sick ass breeding cult." I waved my arms around to

indicate everyone there, "Tell me something, do you guys at least feel emotional pain when you kill your loved ones? The first two children born? Or is that just a 'phantom' to?" I sneer out in disappointing anger. Not like they cared. "You have no concept of how we work or feel." _Oh getting a bit testy huh?_

"Maybe not, but I do of one thing over many that we as transgenics have over you and yours." _Sorry for the bash Gamble…well not really but…oh you know…_ "What's that?" McKinnley asked. I turned to face him, "We don't waste life whereas you and yours will kill a loved one just because some wack tribesman a 1,000 years ago said so and did so." They all covered their faces with blank masks, hell Manticore'd be proud.

"White…" McKinnley stated in lower tones, "Wait at least two minutes after we leave. We cannot be here during any approximate time that she is killed in." he then looked to White's men, "Only when he needs it." He was giving White a shot to kill me, but with him and Gamble gone and the other men on HIS orders to now aid unless White needed them to I had a better chance here. Never thought I'd thank McKinnley for ANYTHING.

White and I circled each other for the two minutes. I noted our surrounding environment. Three of his men, armed with low caliber guns but still, three guns versus no guns was a no good rule in my book. The three exits I saw, one was cut off from my view, though it was several feet to the right of the big desk more than likely used to greet people at. The other one which is where we also came from was now blocked by one of his men and the last one is where the council members escaped to.

A few potted plants were within view around and behind but nothing significant other than the desk to think on. Now with no guns just two sets of fists were ready for a fight. White mad the first move. Swinging out with his right hand he made to back hand me across the face. I ducked, backhanded him with my speed, used the same arm to grab the back of his head, and rammed my left elbow into his face. Before I could throw him down he kicked out in defense, making me loosen my hold on him.

With the bruise now on his head – not that he felt the bitch - I leaped straight up the near six feet in the air and wrapped my legs around his neck twisting as hard as I could. At the last second he foresaw the move just enough to prevent it from breaking but at least this way his focus would be on avoiding it snapping and not on any other moves I might make. We both fall to the ground and both flip back up at the same time though both in different moves.

Seeing that he was going to use his greater height – though not as great at Daniel's but still taller than me – as an advantage I go in for a low kick as he goes in for a high spinning kick at the same time. We both miss each other in great feats. I sensed that he didn't like missing me so greatly, his face was snarling a bit at me mid air as he was coming down. Can't say I haven't gained that response from him before.

But now with me on the ground I realize I'm in a more vulnerable position. Flipping backwards I hit him in the face after he lands back down causing him to stumble a bit from the impact. I kick again this time it's a backwards kick, nailing him in the gut right before I use my momentum to back hand him. I also had my eyes on his men to make sure they didn't help him cheat or play dirty. "Do you really think you're going to win this?" he mocks while spitting out half a mouth of blood and saliva.

I smiled, loving the sight of him bleeding. It was a good feeling to see someone you hate, someone whose dedicated their life to killing you and yours, being beaten down and bleeding by what he hates. ME. "Considering all the damage you're taking in…" I tease back, looking him up and down, all over for that matter. "Pain is - " he rasps, I cut him off, "Yadda, yadda, you may not be able to feel pain but your pain receptors can only handle so much." I state to him matter of factly.

"It's why the RED soldiers only lasted for six months to a year, if that. You guys may have tried to breed that no pain no gain policy in but at the end of the day, your body still needs to be able to heal. To recover from the intense shock it went through." All I got for my words was White spinning his whole body trying to hit me with his fists multiple times. Ironically this was where I wanted him.

Pissed off and unable to think straight. Bouncing myself off the service table to my left, I used my cat abilities to twist my body around and grab his by the neck, swing around his back, and use my legs to take out the backs of his knees. My shorter height gave me perfect advantage for the move. He fell to the ground with a heavy, startled grunt as I managed to gain a nice choke hold on him. He grabbed at hair, at anything to undo it. I ignored the pain from his grabs as best as I could.

In his current position he couldn't gain the upper hand without getting back on his feet again, and he couldn't do that with the current lock on both his neck and his locked knee situation. I unfortunately couldn't hold my position once he repeatedly rammed his elbow into my kidneys, effectively making me lose my hold on him or risk possible kidney damage. Damn…fucking seven repeated hits were no joke, to anybody. Transgenic or human.

I saw the toss of the gun right before White caught it. Taking the initiative I blurred towards my only means of help. Leaping over the desk, I barely missed several bullets as they flew past me and embedded themselves in the wall above my head. "Give up 452!" he yelled. I winced in a tinge of pain at feeling the burn from where the bullets grazed me. Looking at the burnt clothe of my arm I frowned.

_Damn…now I need a new one…again!_ "You owe me a new jacket White!" I groaned in frustration, completely ignoring his 'give up' bit. "I'll bury you in it. How's that!" he replied smug as shit. The desk would only take so much more damage. Reaching down I felt for the knife I kept in my three inch heel boots. The ankle part giving the perfect concealment. Leaning over the desk to its side I aimed at the next closest familiar to White.

He looked familiar to…looking closer I recognized him. Same douche bag from the JP siege, the one that attacked Logan. Though Logan did deserve in some respects to have his ass handed to him he didn't deserve the ridiculous beat down when he put up no guard. Rolling to get a good throw in I aimed for his hand. What better way to stop the attacker without KILLING them? I tossed, he hissed in pain. Then he switched hands. I cursed in anger and resumed my previous position.

Looking to my right I saw the set of doors leading to the reception area with the sliding doors to the only exit of the building itself from here. Briefly I wondered why no one came looking over here with the yelling and the bullets flying when I realized the area was empty. Looking up towards the ceiling I saw the sign that read why 'ceiling under repairs'. This exit was meant as trap. No wonder why Gamble told the council to leave out the other one on the OTHER side of the hall like room we were in. but I could make it. If I blurred I could make it.

"You're only making this harder on yourself." White called out. He was closer now. I had to make my run for it. Seeing that only his lackey guys came up I took my advantage and ran. I barreled through the first guy, the one with the now damaged hand, nailing him up under the chin with my elbow, sending his head back, the other guy just aimed and shot at me. I had another bullet graze me, sending a slight burn once again through my jacket at my side, while another bullet cut into my left arm before exiting into the opposing wall from me.

Before I could make it through though, the first two guys had slowed me down just enough for White AND his third lackey to barrel me down to the ground. I hit it hard knocking the wind from me. With his gun pointed at my face I kicked up hard enough to kill his grip and sending the side piece to far away for him to grab in time. Seeing him grab his ankle piece he pulled out his last gun, "Say goodbye bitch." He mocked.

Seeing my savant behind him I say it, "Goodbye bitch." Alec tossed him off me like a sack of potatoes. The enraged male before me looked so threatening I ALMOST felt fear for White. I used the opportunity to snap my right leg up and kick the other familiar away from me. He grunted and tried to hold on but I used his grabbing move to flip him over my head and flip on top of him before smashing my head into his, knocking him down for a second. Daniel came over and injected the serum into him keeping him down.

"What happened to - " I saw Cece, Syl and Krit all fighting the other two familiars. Seeing that there was more of us than them they grabbed their weapons and started to fire. Cece, Daniel, Syl, Krit and Alec grabbed the remaining guns from the guy who was out to the guns I had knocked off of White and shot back. They in turn grabbed White who was surprisingly knocked out before exiting through the shut down exit path. _Fuck man…_ "I think the reason they had so many people here was to try and kill the council members and blame it on us."

I sighed towards Daniel, "I hate to admit it but considering what they've done before I wouldn't put it past them. At least now we know what White's big plan was. And with everything signed we can now start to lead more normal lives. Or something close to it…" I amend. "Let's get back home before the security gets down here. I'll have to talk to Gamble bout sending us and White the bill for this." We all look at Alec.

"We ain't paying for all of it, sides, we did kinda bring everything here by being here." I didn't fully agree but whatever. I wanted to get home. We had plans with Logan to make. From the opposite stairwell we saw Zack coming through, somehow having obtained a familiars gun, "Took care of my own." He explained, striding towards us as if it were natural, "Oh and not to worry, he's alive."

The grumble of annoyance was obvious. As we walked back we saw Gamble coming towards us, and his McKinnley counterpart. Daniel, Zack and Alec instantly held their guns up. Men! Trying to calm them down I yelled out, "Hold up! Wait a second! Everything okay?" He looked a little weary eyed at both guns pointing at him, "Down boys now!" I glared at both men to drop their defensive stances.

Lowering their guns Gamble spoke, "I see the waters are still testy." I looked back to him, "They will be for a while, but I think you can understand why." I reasoned. He could still warn his people and be blowin' smoke up our asses. I hadn't forgotten that. "I concede. McKinnley wants you dead just as badly as White. He's got a plan with White forming. I'm working on figuring out what it is." _Wait a minute…._ "I thought their big plan was to kill the council members and blame it on us?" I said.

He shook his head, "That was their game plan for today. The plan to bring you down involves a force that I haven't been brought up to speed on. More than likely cause those parties are trying to avoid talking about it, whatever it is." He sounded frustrated with what he was getting information wise to. "Just be warned McKinnley may not be much of a fighter but it's where you think he lacks that he surprises you the most." I nodded, "What were to happen if we killed the head priest or priestess?" Daniel asked him.

We all looked over to him then to Gamble, "Let me put it to you this way…if even one person betrays that power of belief then the rest betray that one person. Look at Sandman. He's in hiding cause of the people and religion he was born and raised into. He saw a way out and left." _Wow…_ "That doesn't tell us anything." Daniel stated in a slightly annoyed voice. "You don't get it…with the conclave there is no head to cut off." I narrowed my eyes.

"It's a conglomerate." I surmised in realization. He nodded, "That betrayal is seen as human weakness, and a…" he looked to and fro from Alec to Daniel, "You can't kill that with a gun…" then he looked to me, "Or a knife." I sigh in understanding, "We need to kill the cancer without killing the patient." Gamble nods, Alec blanches, "And how the hell do you suppose we do that?" I turn my head to him.

"We need to protect this city and the people without destroying it by destroying them, or those that are full blown in wanting to kill us." I explain, "Got it." He remarks. Gamble looked around, "I have to go. If White sees me here…" I understood. "Go we'll talk later." He runs off. Leaving out through our entrance I wondered one thing_…what was their next move and how bad was it? Or better question, how desperate were they?_

**White POV**

I first had my suspicions when Gamble seemed to want to help the transgenics more than destroy them. But I figured he was just bullshitting them quite a lot since they seemed to be getting nowhere. But with the fight and then Gamble's so called 'reasoning' that McKinnley approved of I held even more doubt for my so called 'partner'. I hated not being able to hear what he was discussing with 452 and her crew. Not that I'll ever stoop so low as to say I was envious of their ability to hear from far distances, but it would have come in handy.

I had been too far away for that, but seeing as how 494 and the other transgenic that I was rapidly hating the guts of, lower their weapons made me wonder. Was is due to Spencer not being a threat to them since it was just him there or was Spencer betraying us? I didn't know and as bad it sounds I HOPE he was betraying us. It would give me all the reason in the world to kill the cocky little asshole.

However one thing I was noticing were the little bits and pieces of the mannerisms between 494 and 452. The way he stood in closely to cover her and still stayed close even after the presumed threat was clear…it wasn't till I saw him guide her out…the hand placements…the looks they sent each other…I think it's time I brushed up on my cat knowledge. Cause it didn't look like a simple shack up. You don't throw loving looks back and forth if it's just sex. 494's 'fling' cover may be just that…a cover.

It's not like Spencer gave me any intel on their personal life, stating that he didn't want to invade and possibly ruin any future intel by prying too much. At the time I saw the truth of his words but now…I think he's protecting them. Seeing 452 look back out once again to be sure their coast was clear…watching her scan the area, listen for anything, to which I subtly held my breath and calmed my heart rate down to avoid her spotting me. I was too far for even her to hear me but you could never be too sure.

Trying to figure out Gamble's reasoning on it I wondered. Maybe…a small revel at how smooth her skin was, at the coloring of her eyes, the fullness of her pouty lips…I shook myself, ridding the betraying thoughts before they'd start. Last thing I'd need would be for any type of lust feelings if you could call them that to overrun my need to eradicate 452 and her type from the city, no the earth itself.

She was a waste of space, although a very pretty waste, but a waste none the less. It did make for decent motive. Spencer wanted to protect HER for HIMSELF. I couldn't bother to speculate more, I needed proof before I continued on with my thought process. Standing up from my hidden position behind a decently tall plant I shook off the effects of having been in a fight off of me. I smiled at my inner thoughts. _452's death will be at my hands…I will promise and carry out her and 494 that…_

**Max POV**

Alec stood behind me inside the office space. Logan was yet again hooked up to monitors, only now he was under. "It's a solution I've been thinking about for a few weeks now. I just wasn't sure about the effects once it's done." Carr confided. The clip holding my hair up for the meeting was barely holding it in now after all the fighting we had all done. Not caring anymore I easy took it out, letting my dark hair fall easy and happily down.

Alec came up closer behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and chest, holding me in comfort. He inhaled my scent as he said, "You know this is the best option we've had. It's better than ending him." He stated. I was upset that after so much struggling and heartache we finally have something go right and something also going horribly wrong. "Story of my life. I can't have one good thing happen without having something bad happen." I felt sorrow for Logan and what had become of him.

"Do it. He'll never get better nor does he feel he needs to get better. How can you if you can't even see that you need to?" I asked Alec, looking back up to him with defeated tears stuck in my eyes. Carr left the room after I felt Alec give him the go ahead nod. The only thing that would indicate Logan's change would be the heart monitor dropping it's beeping to an even tempo that would stay that way, till whenever.

"This shouldn't be his end…" I stated with mounting passion. "Eyes Only may have been one of the world's most 'pissed off TV news reporters' hiding behind some silly red, white and blue Halloween mask but he still did a lot of good. I know that much." I looked at his bed with determination set within my eyes. "Have Daniel and Cece get all of his Eyes Only equipment from his place. He's gonna get one last broadcast." I knew Alec and Carr were a little confused by my statement as I walked out.

Alec caught up with me, "How's he gonna make a statement if Carr's gonna take him to coma land?" I looked over to him, "It won't be him, just his voice." I remark like it's obvious, "Correct me if I'm wrong but his voice kinda comes with him, unless…" It finally clicked. "Voice recognition software. I nod, "Eyes Only will go down a hero of his people, his final story." I smirked in happiness.

An hour later and a nicely prepared speech by yours truly and I was all set up to make Logan go out with a bang. Despite all that he did in his final days it was the former that he did so much good with. It was that good that deserved to be recognized. Part of me wanted to tell the world who he was, but if someone that knew him or hated him, let's just say Carr can't protect him all the time.

Sitting down I put the head set on and watched as Luke put up the mask with his eyes up on screen one last time, "Do not attempt to adjust your set this is a streaming freedom video bulletin, this cable hack cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city." I started out, I could only hope that the rest only lasted as long as the remaining time I had left.

I already had 12 seconds out, I still had 48 seconds left, "As this is my final testament to the troops of followers and faithful viewers I have, my last message to you all is to NOT let the oppression take you down. Have faith in your fellow man, transgenic and transhuman to fight back at the corruption, take a stand together for what's right, to bring Seattle and the rest of the world back to its days before the pulse. Back when we had a choice. Stay strong, stay well, never give up and never surrender."

I wanted it to speak of his last days before the blood took hold of him. Back when he was a freedom writer, back when his words gave people hope. "I hope it spoke of him." I utter lowly. I feel Alec put his hands on my shoulders, "I couldn't imagine someone else doing better. I laughed, "Maybe Asha…" Where ever she disappeared off to. She'd vanished a while back, no one thought much to go looking.

"I noticed you threw in a little 'Buzz Lightyear' in there." Alec remarked, I looked up to him in confusion, "You know." Making this astronaut looking pose he said, "Never give up, never surrender." It was a mock ground out but still had the effect of gaining a chuckle from a lot of people in HQ. "Must have missed that." I giggle in response. Sobering up I stand up, "Time to say good bye."

We were loading Logan off to the hospital Carr did work at once a month so he could keep an eye on him. Carr injected the last of the drug into his body. Logan didn't move at all, other than the regular side jostles from the hospital bed to here at the loading bay we had. I saw Shankar come in with an unmarked van through the tunnel. It had seen better days but its appearance would make it go unnoticed.

I closed my eyes saying good-bye before she helped load him up then walking over to me, "He's going to be okay. I'll help Carr into looking further with the blood problem." It was a false hope, but at least I knew that. "Just make sure he's okay." Logan was still well respected. His actions these last few weeks would be kept between the few of us. Watching them leave with Logan's now comatose body in tow was a sad sight.

Feeling the sting of tears coming on I burrowed myself into Alec's warm body, knowing he would provide comfort and support. He wove his hands through my hair and around my back holding me close to him. "He'll be okay and safe. He's in good hands." He comforted. I felt bad for feeling bad considering all that he had done recently, but I did. "I know he will be. Question is, what happens now?" his knelt his forehead down to mine.

"What happens now…" he looked me in the eyes, "We live our lives, and look after those that we love, care about and do everything we can to protect and keep them alive." Our mission, ironically similar to Zack's when we'd first busted out "Can I just add one thing to that?" he quirked his brow up, "Well are you gonna forget about the mounds of time spent with our girls, or with each other…" he knew what that look was.

Pulling me up off the ground with ease I looped my legs around his waist as my arms wrapped around his neck and head he started walking back as he said, "Like I'd ever dream of arguing with that." I didn't bother containing my giggles or telling him to put me down as he walked back to our apartment. I didn't care what comments people made or said about their CO or SIC acting as we were.

I needed this, this laughter, this joy in my life. We were gonna have some hard times coming up for us but at least this way we've settled down a few matters and finally made our way somewhat in the world. No more sweeping us under the rug, oh no they were facing us now. I could almost head Logan's words all over again_…. 'Now look what you've done'…no Logan look what WE'VE ALL done…_


End file.
